Total Superstars
by DashingJetBlack
Summary: Sequel (of sorts) to When Raw Wraps. The reality show we all wish was real! What REALLY happens behind the scenes on the road. Contains many pairings. Slash, smut, comedy, light drama, bitching and backstabbing. ON HIATUS! Mid-season finale up 29 August!
1. Chapter 1

**Total Superstars: Chapter 1**

 _ **Welcome to the follow-up/sequel to When Raw Wraps! Featuring the same mix of pairings, comedy, petty drama, smut and the all-around fun that takes place when the cameras are off. The reality show you all wish was real!**_

 _ **Like the E! Divas namesake, I'm going to do a 'previously' recap for fun!**_

 _ **As we head into Wrestlemania weekend...**_

* * *

 _ **PREVIOUSLY, ON TOTAL SUPERSTARS (WHEN RAW WRAPS)**_

 _\- The Three Amigos (Sami Zayn, Cody Rhodes/Stardust and Finn Balor) took a level in jerkass, intimidating Sheamus and Neville whilst becoming official FWBs, and generally cemented their status as Queen Bees of WWE._

 _\- Dean Ambrose gave into his lust for Roman Reigns._

 _\- Sheamus and Finn hook up after Raw. Wade Barrett, Finn's fiancé has no idea of his Irish husband-to-be's constant philandering behind his back. Sheamus is still in a relationship with recovering, on-the-shelf Cesaro._

 _-Dean and Cody's once-strong friendship has soured permanently over Dean's jealousy of Cody's closeness to Finn._

* * *

 **25 March 2016, Brooklyn, NY, Raw**

In a hotel in perhaps the smarkiest city on the non-stop WWE juggernaut, two men were unleashing some post-gym, pre-show testosterone.

Their workout clothes discarded, their sweaty, lean bodies writhing and smashing together in wanton lust.

They may have only been friends with benefits, but it didn't stop the sex from being fucking hot.

"Oh fuck! FUCK ME!" the bottom, a jacked, lean and pretty ravenette, cried in satisfaction, long, gender-defying smooth legs bent as he lay on his back getting truly ravished.

"Like that? Need it?" hissed the top, a pale-skinned redhead, slapping the bottom's ass.

"Yeah..." whimpered the ravenette. He reached and pulled the red haired man to him and fierecely kissed him.

Sami Zayn and Cody Rhodes AKA Stardust. Two of the notorious 'Three Amigos'. The head cheerleaders of WWE who ruled over the roster with kendo sticks of iron complete with heavy dose of acid-tongued put downs. And they also happened to be friends with benefits. Sami's call-up to the main roster had meant that they could explore one another more, with the agreement (somewhat reluctantly of self-professed 'best bottom in WWE' Cody) that they switched roles every time they fucked as both were versatile but preferred bottoming far more. Especially Cody.

And although Third Amigo, Finn Balor, possibly the most polarising talent in the entire company was still down in NXT, he was also sleeping with both his best friends...behind his fiancé's back.

It was a hot mess and none of these fabulous queens would have it any other way. Making their friendship physical only served to strengthen the unbreakable bond they had with each other and there was no jealousy or preferential treatment (apart from the fact Finn point-blank refused to top, and Cody and Sami accepted it as Finn had the nastiest streak of them all).

Sami pulled out of Cody.

"Turn around, wanna hit it from the back," he hissed, "Love your ass Codes.."

Cody eagerly rolled over, face down, booty up. Letting Sami feast on him. He was in an open marriage. And was in an unofficial, mostly-committed relationship with Arrow actor Stephen Amell. Polyamory was the best thing EVER. Especially when your best friends were Sami Zayn and Finn Balor, both Grade A hotties.

"I love your dick Sami.." moaned Cody, leaning up as Sami slowly entered him once more, "Ohhh YEAH.."

Sami was a relative newcomer to versatility in the bedroom. But he was enjoying it so much. He continued to fuck Cody's brains out, enjoying the old twink's screams. Cody may be 30. But he was still a twink to 32-year-old Sami. He certainly behaved like one and those fucking LEGS. Only Finn could take a cock better.

Cody wasn't even mad that his Wrestlemania match with Stephen Amell had been shelved. Not when he could wrestle Sami in the 6-way ladder for the Intercontinental title. Bit of cheeky touching up in front of 80,000 fans? YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS.

Sami slapped Cody's bubble butt as he contined to pound. Fuck yes. And being vers had made Sami a better bottom. Plus Cody's dick...talk about 'hung bottom'.

"Fuck...sorry Codes..." he panted, feeling his body tingle and the unavoidable boiling sensation within his abdomen. Cody was just that fucking sexy.

"Oh please load me up you ginger STUD..." moaned Cody, gripping the bedclothes tight, "Keep fucking me, please...ohmygosh YES...fuck you're SO GOOD...fuck YES..."

"Ohh fuck...oh...fuck..." Sami moaned, unable to stop himself, "Gonna..."

He cried out a stream of garbled Arabic as he went thundering over the edge, driving deep into Cody's ass and exploding within. Yes the Amigos all fucked each other bareback. Felt even better.

Cody moaned with sluttish joy as he felt the warmth flood his insides. Oh yes. Nothing like being cum inside. He, Sami and Finn all got AIDS-tested regularly and all knew their statuses.

He leaned up to thank Sami with kisses.

Sami was still hard. So he continued to fuck Cody, reaching around to jerk the base of the ravenette's thick, long cock. He was so hung. He made Sami and Finn scream. No wonder they were so crazy about him.

"Oh yeah...gonna..." whimpered Cody.

Sami held him up so he could watch the hot Georgian climax...oh yes...good boy...Cody's scream split the air as he convulsed and sprayed the bed with copious amounts of white. Cody's reputation as a heavy shooter was legendary.

Gasping and spent, Cody leaned against Sami, turning to him for a kiss.

GIggling, Sami kissed those soft lips.

"You're so hot," he whispered.

"So are you Sami," whimpered Cody, "Man..."

"Feel better?" grinned the redhead, slapping Cody's smooth ass cheek.

"Much better thanks," Cody replied, "Ooops...that was quite a load wasn't it? Hehehe."

"You had a lot of build up, probably down all that shit booking you get," Sami remarked, "Sorry I'm going soft..gonna have to pull out."

"All good things have to come to an end," pouted Cody as Sami pulled out and lay on the bed.

Cody clumsily collapsed beside him. Jelly legs. Sign of a damn good fucking. Oh yes. He felt much better. He seemed to be horny all the time. And irritable. The fever-pitch of the run up to Wrestlemania always affected him this way, he observed.

"Cuddle," he mewled, melting up to Sami who took his hand and snuggled him, "I'm so happy you got called up. Now your ex is out the way...hehehe."

"Behave," giggled Sami, "Can't deny I'd outgrown NXT. Still, can';t wait to work Nakamura on Friday."

"I will be in the front row to watch you and FInny slay us all hard and show us all what real wrestling is," Cody said, "Seriously, you and he should be a class of your own."

"Flattery will get you everywhere cutie," Sami purred. He took in the sight of their muscular, nude bodies, Cody's feminine tanned pins, (shaved on a militantly regular basis) intertwining with his own paler, slim, furry ones.

"I don't flatter. I'm being observational," Cody grinned, "I really don't want to move."

"Me neither," sighed Sami, "You and Fergal have been the best things to happen to me. I love this deal we have."

"Means there's always one way of getting some dick," Cody grinned, "Wonder if Finny's in town?"

"Oh he'll be here. Miz and Rat Skank will be in heaven, just like in Chicago, Philly and any of the other smark towns," Sami snarked, "Fergal will keep their wings clipped."

"I think he must have rode Triple H's dick," Cody admitted, "He won't confirm or deny. And Triple H lets him get away with shit even we couldn't get away with."

"I got him signed," Sami reminded him, "I told Regal that he was winding down in Japan and well, rest is history. You know about him and Brookside."

"Yeah," Cody said.

Pillow talk for the Amigos always ended up with secrets being revealed about each other, usually shameful/controversial past conquests.

And then idle touching...which often ended up in round two of sex if there was time! They were all in their 30s which meant, they had to live up to the supposed research showing men in their 30s got more sex than any other age group!

And right now, Cody's delicate fingers were idly touching Sami's soft cock. He could be tactile in bed even post-coital. If the top didn't fall asleep. Or it wasn't NSA.

"I'm still willing to bet that Finny has. His legs never seem to close and I thought I was bad," Cody said.

"Fergal is a huge slut, yes. But a slut with taste. They have to be a certain standard to get dat ass," grinned Sami.

"I think we should get him drunk and make him spill it. Mainly cos Hunter's daddy buzz cut is life and watching him kick ten tonnes of crap out of Reigns makes my bussy twitch," Cody smirked.

"I can't deny he began to appeal to me the day he shaved his metalhead hair," Sami replied, "Ben was the first guy with long hair I ever dated. But we're not gonna talk about him."

"You brought him up sweetie," Cody teased.

"You like older men," Sami said, "I know I'm only one year older..."

"Can't remember the last dick I had that was younger, perhaps that banker I rode in London a couple of years ago," Cody shrugged, "I get off on Daddy/Boy play. Not such a boy anymore now I'm 30."

Le Sad Faic.

"Awww," Sami stroked his cheek, "You've certainly kept your looks. Maybe it's time to stop the cigs and cigars."

"No," Cody shook his head, "Never."

"I bet you could have Daddies eating out the palm of your hand in your rookie years," Sami said, "I thought you were the most fuckable thing in WWE when you debuted. Even though you were obviously bottom."

"What gave it away?" sassed Cody.

"I dunno, your ass, your skinny legs, your sass?" Sami said, "I used to whack off imagining you and Bob Holly. It was like a softcore porno of Daddies and Bois."

"What if," Cody grinned, "I told you Bob and I used to fuck regularly. Between going out and snaring a trick with my scumbag ex when we were just best friends, obvs. But yep. Bob was still a jerk-ass but man could he fuck. And yes. I called him Daddy. He liked me to serve his...every...need. I was his dominated love slave. He wouldn't work a single match without shooting a load down my throat before making our entrance."

"I KNEW IT!" Sami squealed, "And you win even more points with your obscure Green Day reference. Damn I miss being thrown around by a big manly stud."

"So why haven't you gone back to Fandango?" Cody teased, idly jerking him.

"He was good for a few fucks to spite Sheamus," Sami shrugged, "I've had better dick. He likes to think he's this amazing stud. He just talks a good game. You're a better top and you don't even like doing it...ohhh fuck Codes you can please any man with your touch..fuck.."

"Why do you think everyone wants a piece of me," sassed Cody, running his tongue around his lips, "My theory as to why Woods still bears a grudge against me since High School is cos he wanted me and won't admit it."

"He's not even gay.." Sami said.

"I've had so-called straight men before hun," Cody shrugged, continuing to jerk, "Wow Sami, you're thirsty for it today aren;t you?"

He leaned over and began to suck Sami off.

"I'd *MOAN*...quite like my pussy fucked.."

"Soz queen," Cody whispered between adminstering oral service to Sami's hardon, "I'm still recuperating from the mind blowing orgasm you gave me just now."

"Get my fucking dildo then you tease!"

"What's the magic word girl?"

"Please...Coddles."

"OK!" chirped Cody, crawling across Sami's legs to fumble in the redhead's bag, showing off dat ass. He found Sami's preferred sex toy, a small matt black vibrator, made for men, not a woman's toy. Finn had also one when it was his 'turn to top' so he could pleasure Cody and Sami without having to demean himself to topping either of their thirsty arses. Cody turned it on and slowly inserted into the redhead, whose long legs opened and kneeled up.

"OHHHH YEAH!" groaned Sami, "Just let it do its work...oh fuck that feels SO good!"

The vibrating toy was stimulating Sami's prostate and because Cody was also now jerking the base of his twitching, throbbing cock...oh fuck he was not going to last.

"Cum for me Sami," purred Cody, "Come on cutie. I can feel some tension.."

Sami just moaned and made a kiss-kiss sound.

Cody gently but manfully devoured his lips whilst continuing to please the redhead, enjoying his moans filling the room. Yes Sami, good man Sami...you clearly needed some more light relief.

"Oh GOD...Codes...fuck...don't stop now...gonna...AHHHHHH! OH FUCK!"

Sami convulsed wildly as white sprayed his toned pale furry abs...the second one was always more intense but he was amazed at how copiously he was exploding...fuck!

Wow.

Cody turned off the vibrator as Sami basked in the glow once more, his long legs now splayed out, the feeling in them temporarily absent.

"Someone was backed up," Cody commented.

"Have been since coming on the road. You;ve been SUCH a help," panted Sami.

"Wasn't the post Roadblock sex the hottest?" Cody said.

"I almost blew it in the ring wrestling you!"

"So did I hun."

"Cody I really like you, y'know."

"I like you too...Rami."

"Kiss me."

Cody did so.

"Selfie time," he said, reaching for his phone. Making sure to get their obvious nudity and other evidence of sex in shot. He took it and sent it to Finn.

* * *

Finn Balor was on all fours, arse up. Only the man pounding him was not Wade Barrett, his fiance.

And neither was it either of his fellow Amigos.

In fact, it was his fiance's best friend and fellow League Of Nations member, Sheamus.

Chicago was not the last time Sheamus and Finn got busy. After the initial panic of the condom breaking, both men had gotten the all-clear from private HIV tests and then Sheamus couldn't resist another go on this hot fellow Dubliner. The fact that it was his best mate's fella, only turned him on even more. All morals went out the window the moment he got this small but perfectly-formed Gaelic Adonis in his bed. And FInn was just such an amazing fuck.

"Oh Stephen," Finn whimpered, "You fuck me SO GOOD!"

"Ssssh..." hissed Sheamus, hoping he wouldn't have to use force to quieten the little minx. Finn did like to take risks. Last week he made Sheamus bang him in the car park at Raw. Right round the corner for the doorway Roman Reigns had entered to give Triple H a kicking in that backstage segment. They'd so nearly been caught.

But Sheamus knew Wade would find them out eventually. He just kept pushing that thought to the back of his mind whenever he had a chance to stick his cock into the horny little NXT Champion.

He pulled Finn's pretty, flushed faced around to kiss him hungrily.

"You're fucking amazing," Finn mewed, "Oh STEPHEN!"

"SHUT UP!" Sheamus spanked him hard.

Finn gave him a nasty grin as he moaned extra loud. The hormones were making him WANT his fiance to hear him cheating. He was SUCH a bitch. Did he care? Nope. Not when it meant getting dick like this on the side. He had Cody, Sami and Sheamus all at his fingertips. He was one happy wee slut right now.

"Give me something to shut me up then man," he hissed, flopping down on his front, before looking back up at Sheamus, "Fuck me through this bed."

"You asked for it," hissed Sheamus, but he grinned. He had to admit, being naughty was fun. He began to pound Finn hard and fast, enjoying the screams now emanating into the duvet. He grabbed the top of the NXT Champion's skinfaded brown hair and pulled hard.

"OWW!" Finn cried.

It hurt SO GOOD.

He snapped his hips to urge Sheamus on. If Sheamus wasn't prepared to fuck him, he was gonna fuck himself on Sheamus.

"Gonna cum in yer arse..." snarled Sheamus.

"Oh PLEASE DO!"

Sheamus pulled out.

"OI!" roared Finn fiercely.

"On your back and spread 'em."

Finn did as he was told, smooth, muscular legs apart and grabbed his arse cheeks to expose his pink, raw abused opening.

Sheamus peeled off the condom he was wearing.

"Stephen?" Finn raised an eyebrow.

Despite the all-clear, they'd still fucked safe since.

"You want it doncha?" Sheamus kneeled between Finn's legs, resting them on his shoulders.

"But Stephen, do you?"

"I want to fucking shoot deep in ya. Little SLUT."

Finn grinned. OH YAAAAS. He didn't have to tell Sami and Cody about this...hehehe. Naughty. Maybe it was time to start taking PrEP. But then wellness tests...damn.

"Give me your babies then stud," Finn pulled Sheamus to him as the bigger Irishman entered him, biting the redhaired man's lip before kissing him ferociously.

Sheamus resumed the pounding, pinning Finn to the bed by his shoulders, overpowering him and letting his beefy hips do the work. Finn was in HEAVEN. Who knew cheating would be so fucking GOOD?!

Especially as Sheamus was smashing his G-spot so good he was so close to climaxing...dangerously close...Sheamus was nearly there too...Finn was just so hot.

Sheamus drove in, urging his climax out...yes yes...take it you little whore...take it...

"AHHH! AHHH! OH GOD...GONNA.." Finn just screamed shamelessly as his whole body shook, spraying his sweat-sheened, ripped abs with a much-needed release before suddenly being drowned out by a fierce bellow as his fellow Irishman drove deep inside him, spraying his insides white.

"Ahhh...oh God yes...fill me up god damn you.." Finn hissed, red and coated in sweat. What a workout. They'd been at it, edging, for close to an hour. He ached like hell.

Sheamus pulled out and collapsed next to him.

"Oh fucking hell.." he panted, "I'm knackered."

"You're fantastic," Finn leaned over to kiss him.

"You're a hussy," Sheamus grunted lazily.

"And? You knew what you signed up for," Finn replied, idly playing with Sheamus' softening cock.

Sheamus slapped the mischeivous hand away.

"Sensitive?" giggled Finn, reaching for a towel to wipe between his legs.

"Just a bit. You do realise Stuey's on the same floor?"

"I made him pick the room."

"You're a devil aren't you?" Sheamus sniggered in spite of his conscience pricking him.

"Devil Devitt, The Demon. Duh?" Finn sassed, "I didn't just invent the Finn Balor persona for fun you know."

"We're gonna have to stop soon," Sheamus said, "Claude's due back next month."

"Oh. Him."

"Not like you're going short of cock you wee slapper!" snorted Sheamus, "You're also fucking Zayn and Rhodes! And my best mate. You can do without me."

"Your best mate is so basic in bed. You're so much better. You know how to fuck."

"Why don't you put him out his misery?" retorted Sheamus, "At least then you'll be free to fuck whomever you like."

"It's more fun when they don't know," Finn sucked his thumb, "Ooh WhatsApp from the boys."

He picked up his phone.

Mmmmmmm. Cody and Sami clearly fucked.

He tapped a response.

 _Who topped? *devil emoji* *wink emoji*_

 _ **Rami Sebei replied:**_  
 _I did the honours *aubergine emoji* then Codes used the vibrator on me to make me shoot again *water drop emojis*_

 _ **Cody Runnels replied:**_  
 _Looked like he needed it *wink emoji* So where's your pretty ass hiding kwen?_

 _ **Fergal Devitt wrote:**_  
 _In Sheamus' hotel room ;) I can't move RN. Tantric fucking. 4 positions. One Irish load in the bussy *water drop emojis* *2 Irish flag emojis*._

SHeamus was reading over the minx's shoulder.

"Do you document your sex life all the time?" he scoffed.

"Yep. Amigos tell each other every last detail," Finn said, "Pose for a selfie with me."

"No. Bad enough you TOLD them," Sheamus complained.

"The boys won't tell. Because then I'd have to get both of them fired," Finn shrugged.

What? Even his best friends were dispensable if it meant saving his career?

He took a photo...between his legs (Sheamus was grossed out) before taking one from above to get both their naked bodies into shot.

"You're disgusting," Sheamus shook his head.

"You knew what you signed up for," Finn hit back, sending the pictures.

* * *

Cody placed his phone back on the bedside table for more naked cuddles. Mmmm. Hehehe.

"I wish Fergal would stop fucking Sheamus," Sami remarked.

"Me too. I just think it won't end well for him," Cody replied, "And he's let Sheamus bareback him."

"In that case, we wrap it. If he doesn't like it, tough," Sami suggested.

"Good plan," Cody said, pecking him on the cheek, "He'll have to stop bouncing on home turf dick once Cesaro comes back."

"As if that'll deter Fergal?! He'll probably persuade them both to DP or spitroast him!" snorted Sami, "He might have gotten you to bully Claudio but he was as thirsty for him as I was. He was jealous as fuck when he found out about our little fling."

"So Finny's wanted Cesaro's D all along, hmmmm?" Cody rubbed his chin cutely, "Thank for this tea Sami."

"Just don't use it against him for God's sake. Can I tell you something while it's just us?" Sami asked, "I actually prefer fucking you to Fergal. I think it's because you're more my height and closer in age. No shade on Fergal..."

"And plus we're main roster players," Cody said, "I like you Sami."

"I like you too."

More kisses.

"Actually," Sami gave him a wicked grin, "It's because I know that if I fuck you I get your dick afterwards."

"Good work is always rewarded," Cody smirked.

A knock sounded on the door.

"I bet it's Eden," Sami said, "Er...hello?"

"Open up boys!" came an Irish trill.

"Speak of the demon," Cody grinned.

"Just a minute Fergal," Sami said, getting to his feet and shameleslly padding naked to open the door.

And in sashayed Queen Finn himself, in just some blue, black and white CR7 briefs. Looking as hot as ever. Freshly showered and generally feeling exhilirated and cheeky.

"HI!" he trilled, bouncing onto the bed and onto Cody.

"Hi Finny, mind your bony limbs, I'm tender," pouted Cody, cuddling and kissing him as Sami returned to the bed.

"I can smell Sami on you," Finn giggled before leaping onto the redhead, "Hey you."

"Hey trouble," Sami replied, nuzzling the little cutie, "How was Sheamus?"

"Can;'t believe he could go for an hour," sighed Finn, nestling between his favourite boys in the world. Yay for three-way snuggles!

"Probably cos you made him?" Sami scoffed.

"Well..." Finn smiled, "So I hear they scrapped the Amell match. I need to go have a wee word with Trips cos that just is NOT on."

"Finny," Cody said, "It;'s fine. Not that I don't appreciate it..."

"You need a Wrestlemania singles match," Finn scowled.

"I'm happy if it means I get to play with Sami in a title scramble," Cody shrugged, "Even more when it's a ladder. Finny, stop touching."

"Soz," grinned Finn, "When you're in between two naked hunks it's only natural for a boy's hands to wander."

He reached over to touch Sami up. The redhead slapped his hand away.

"I'm spent," Sami said, climbing off the bed to slip on his jockstrap. Dat ASS. The Irishman and Georgian both shamelessly checked out the pale bubble butt, "You gonna try and talk to Dean again later Coddles?"

Finn rolled his eyes.

"Really?" he raised his eyebrow like a true shady queen, "You're seriously gonna try and make fetch happen with that mess?"

"We were close at one point," Cody climbed off the bed too as Finn's hand was subtly stroking his thigh and getting closer to his cock again, "I can't make you like him Finny. I feel bad about throwing him under a bus in Chicago."

"You don't need him sweets, you have us," Finn said, "We're all you need."

"Don't be so possessive Fergal," ordered Sami.

"OK for you, you're on the main roster, I only get to see you on Mondays," Finn pouted.

"It's Wrestlemania Axxess?" Cody sassed, "You'll get me all week Finny. Plus I'll be at Takeover."

He was picking up a towel and about to grab a shower. Before either of the other boys could follow him in, he locked the door.

"Calm it Fergal," Sami said sternly.

"Well what's he playing at? Ambrose threw it back in HIS face!" Finn spat.

"Probably because of you!" Sami said, "Look, let's not go through this mess again. There's no law saying any of us can't have friends outside of the Three Amigos setup."

"But what can Ambrose offer him?"

"Do you get jealous of his Nicky Clan?"

"No!"

"Then stop it Fergal."

"Well PARDON ME." Finn rolled over on the bed stroppily, pointedly keeping his back to Sami and huffing like a petulant teenager.

Sami rolled his eyes.

He padded towards the bathroom and knocked the door.

"Sorry Codes, I have to go to the bathroom," he said.

"Give a me a sec..." came a grunt before the sound of the lavatory flushing. Ah. The necessary post-bareback...yeah. One thing they did keep private from one another were those habits. You could be TOO close to someone.

The bathroom door unlocked and Sami padded inside.

Cody politely turned away.

"If it's a sit down job I'm out," he said.

"I don't actually need the bathroom," Sami whispered as he shut the door and locked it, "Came in cos his royal highness has got a face on."

"I know, hence why I'm showering. I know what games he's trying to play and I'm not having it."

"If you need me to step in.." offered Sami.

"It's cool," Cody replied, switching the shower on.

"I wasn't finished...I meant...If you need to me step in there and help soap your sexy ass up?" Sami smiled.

Cody smiled back.

"Be warned you may wake something up," he giggled.

"Oh that's cool. I may have a tender ass and empty balls but my hands and mouth are still working," Sami smirked back, "Damn your body.."

Cody's lean form stepped gracefully into the shower. Sami peeled his jock off and followed him inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Finn was listening. What games? Bollocks. They just wanted to continue their fun without him. Fine. Whatever. He had Sheamus to play with. Plus his FIANCE Wade. Screw them. WHy did he bother? He KNEW Sami and Cody would grow to prefer each other now the redhead had joined the main roster.

Actually. He was the Boss, damnit. HE was the NXT CHAMPION. He was the only Amigo to HAVE A TITLE.

He sashayed defiantly into the bathroom, shedding his briefs.

"Gonna play without me?" he said, in that falsely sweet voice.

"Barely enough room for two of us," Sami said.

"Oh you'll manage. I'm only wee," Finn said, barging into the fairly ample-sized shower, "Why don't you wanna be around me?"

The younger men shared a look. Damn. He didn't miss a trick.

"It's not that Finny," Cody sighed, "It's just...we don't think this Sheamus mess is a good idea. You'll get hurt."

"I'm Irish. I'm not as wimpy as you think."

"Cody's right," Sami put in, "It might be a thrill now but when Wade finds out...it won't just be Sheamus whose head he'll kick in."

"It'll be yours. Especially after you almost choked him out when Big Fat Miz flirted with him," Cody reminded Finn, "Gurl. Just break it to Wade that you're bored of his dick and put him out his misery."

"I like the rush cheating gives me."

"You mean you like having one over on Wade," Sami said, "Fergal. Stop. Now. Start acting your age and take ownership of yourself. It's OK to be 35.."  
"SHUT UP!" Finn covered his ears, "I'm 34 you insensitive ginger cunt!"

"You don't have to be a father of teenagers in your mid-30s anymore, it's not Catholic Ireland," Sami went on, "You're free to be who you want. You don't have to be tied down!"

"I don't want to be but I have to have a ring on me finger cos I'm the only one left without one in my family!" Finn screamed.

"Suppose it's different in Ireland," Sami said, "But hey. If you want to keep stringing Wade along be our guest. Just don't expect to play with us anymore."

"Sami.." Cody groaned.

"Don;'t suppose you want me in your bed anymore anyway," snarled FInn, "Seems like you two have gotten pretty close without me in the way. So sorry to be a hindrance to your enviable COUPLEY sex life."

He turned to storm out the shower.

"Just a minute," snarled Sami, "You better get it into your head Devitt right now - just stop putting words in people's fucking mouths because of your petty jealousies! You wanted to play around with Sheamus and that's cool. It's your life. But don't get pissy because Codes and I get to see each other more. We could be jealous you prefer Sheamus to us! But we're not!"

Finn was about to issue a fierce diatribe back but...as usual, Sami had managed to disarm all the bitchy anger and petulance from him. He sighed heavily.

"Sowwy..." he mumbled.

"Come here you little drama queen," Cody said, "Group hug."

"Naked group hug," Sami grinned.

The three hunks embraced tenderly under the gushing warm shower.

* * *

"Not tonight man," grunted Roman Reigns, pacing the floor of the locker room, trying to get in the zone ready to be brutalised by the Brooklyn crowd.

"But Rome..." Dean Ambrose pleaded, "You promised."

"Yeah well, it depends on how much they roast me out there," Roman replied, "I told ya man, we had a deal. We can have a bit of fun but that's all it is. NSA, I believe you gays call it."

"We're not an alien species Rome."

"ANyway, shouldn't you be keeping up with Rollins as he'll be in town for Mania," Roman said, "We already went back on our shit by fucking more than once."

"I can't help it if seeing you demolish Triple H with a plasma TV and yanking him out of SUVs turns me on," Dean shrugged with a cheeky smile, "And you could have said no. Fact is Rome, you enjoy screwing me and you may be a bit bisexual."

"Ambrose I swear to God.." Roman was exasperated. His nerves were already shot to pieces and Dean was really testing his patience tonight. Yes he shouldn't have gone back to Dean for more but road life was tough and the road to Wrestlemania always left Superstars feeling the tension. Casual hookups among the roster seemed to be most common at this time. Roman noted that he'd seen Miz hanging off a different member of the company every night these past four weeks. Referees, road agents, you name it. Anyone who needed a bit of relief hit Miz up. Roman found it repulsive, but he understood why. And plus fucking a dude was so different and novel to the Samoan former champ. And plus he kinda got off on how Dean worshipped his body. He was a different animal to Rollins.

Dean couldn't help himself. Fucking Roman was keeping his mind off his broken friendship with Cody. And because Roman was a fucking SEX GOD. For a newbie he knew how to handle Dean. And plus he was bigger than Seth. Sorry Seth. Also Dean was trying to prove a point to those fucking Three AMigo bitches that he could get men on the side too.

"You'll what? Rome?"

Roman turned and got in Dean's face, hissing through his nose.

Dean was getting harder. Fuck. Roman left him a mess of hormones. His asshole was twitching in his rumpled blue jeans (he had a jock on in case Roman fancied taking his fury at the smarky Brooklyn crowd out on Dean later)

"Weren't you gonna make things up with Rhodes tonight?" snapped Roman.

"That bitch?!" sassed Dean, "WHo told you that?"

"You did this morning in the gym," Roman said, "Get yo ass out of here and go make friends."

"But I want to support you."

"You can support me by watching my stuff on the monitor man. I need a coffee."

"Let me get you one."

"Oh for..." Roman was done. Seriously. He stomped out of the locker room and slammed the door.

Dean huffed. Damnit. Was he putting all his eggs in one basket with Roman? He had a HUGE match with Lesnar to prep for on Sunday. And whislt he had been putting his heart and soul into training, he was also spending perhaps too much time with his buddy Roman. But Cody was too in Balor's pocket to give a shit about him. Especially now the Three Amigos were fucking each other regularly. Dean liked Zayn a lot when he didn't have his cronies with him but he didn't trust him cos he was also, fucking Balor and Cody.

He huffed once more and stomped out into the corridor towards Catering. After loading a plate with his usual chicken wings and singing his newly-invented Catherine Zeta Jones ditty to himself, he reluctantly made his way to The Amigos Table. Damn why did they have to have their bodyguards of Paige et al there?

"Oh hi Dean! Long time no see!" Paige remarked, looking particularly pretty with silver streaks in her long ebony hair.

"Sup Paige," Dean grunted.

The sea of women, which consisted of Paige, Summer, Brie Bella and Emma (nice surprise) at this time, parted to reveal Cody, Sami and Finn. All scowling at him. Especially Finn.

"Piss off you ugly piece of trash," Finn hissed out the side of his mouth.

Sami side-eyed him.

Cody elbowed him curtly.

"Owww..." he complained.

"Shut it Finny," Cody spat, "What brings you here Dean?"

"Cut the bullshit Cody," Dean was NOT here for their diva crap, "I want to talk."

"Anything you can say to me, can be said here," Cody folded his arms. His guard was up despite feeling bad about being mean to Dean.

"You got five minutes," Finn added.

"You've got no business here Balor so why don't you run along back to NXT?" clapped back Dean, unafraid. This affair with Roman was giving him his old toughness and strength back.

"If you guys are gonna have a fight, we're going," Brie said.

"I came back to avoid the drama," Emma said to Summer.

"Girl, wherever Finn is, drama is, he's the biggest Total Diva of them all," Summer replied.

The other women slowly walked away.

Finn scrambled over the table and got in Dean's face. The Lunatic Fringe had a good few inches over the scrappy little Demon.

"Why don't you run along to a cosmetic surgeon bitch?!" Finn snarled.

"Why don't you go and get your daily dose of Triple H's cum?" Dean snapped.

"NEWSFLASH!" screeched Finn shrilly, "WE ALL KNOW YOU'RE NOW REIGNS' SIDE HOE BITCH!"

Dean blanched.

Cody's jaw dropped. DEAN? He thought it was just a tumblr thing or vicious backstage rumour. Dean's face said it all. Why?

"Trying to get Reigns over via your snatch juice?!" Finn continued, "Talent is NOT sexually transmitted, boo."

Cody facepalmed. Oh GOD. Finn stop. Please.

"That shut you up," Sami added.

"I wanted to speak to Cody. Not his lackeys." mumbled Dean, determined to remain defiant.

"I'm the NXT Champion!" Finn spat.

"Well Zayn?" Dean turned to the fuming redhead, "THought not. Try not to injure yourself in front of 100 thousand fans on Sunday whilst doing your entrance. Now. Cody?"

Cody huffed and got to his feet.

"What Dean? You've just come to shade my friends. You know, something you used to be?" deadpanned the ravenette, shadily raising one perfectly manicured eyebrow, "Ain't gonna work. I'm not letting you take me into the bathroom so you can climb onto my dick to repair your ego."

SMACK.

Dean had had enough and slapped Cody around the face. Hard. The ravenette stumbled and held his chin, his blue eyes flashing.

"Oh no she didn't," Finn snarled, shielding a now incensed Cody from Dean, "You just made the biggest mistake of your life, Loony Bin."

"Yes you did," Sami added, cracking his knuckles, "You'll be sorry."

"Nice chainsaw Funk gave ya," Finn sneered.

"Yeah wasn't it just," Sami said, "He;s taken a bread knife to the forehead before."

"So a chainsaw would be...an upgrade?" Finn had a bloodcurdling smile now.

Dean backed slowly away. But the two NXT upstarts were cornering him.

"You don't just slap Dream's boy and expect to get away with it," Sami went on.

Finn reached into his pocket.

Suddenly he aimed a smart punch at Dean, catching squarely on his left cheek, sending him careering down to the lino. A sharp pain stung Dean's cheek. He felt it...blood?

Finn was holding a plastic fork in his fist. He'd slipped it into his pocket when he heard Dean approach. Blood was already on his mind even before Dean had slapped Cody.

"You're fucking insane," gasped Dean, "I could have you fired for this."

"Cute, but psycho, that's me bitch," Finn's eyes flashed, "You're lucky. Last cunt I got with one of these, found out he could no longer have babies."

"So watch your back Ambrose. Because we'll be there." Sami warned him.

"Have fun with Lesnar." Finn sashayed happily away, his point made. And he had some other business to take care of.

Dean tried to appeal to Sami. So much for thinking Zayn was all right, huh.

"What?" the redhead curtly spat, "Don't pick fights you can't win, Ambrose. Pussy."

He stomped off in the same direction FInn had gone.

Leaving Dean and Cody.

Cody helped Dean up wordlessly. He then picked up a paper napkin and handed it to Dean for the small cut on his face.

"I shouldn't have hit you," mumbled Dean.

"You shouldn't have shaded my friends," Cody spat, "And why the fuck should I listen to you when you raised your hand to me?"

"I snapped...you provoked me."

"You needed telling straight Dean."

"FOr fucks sake Cody!" erupted Dean, "Why can't we just be friends? Just cos Balor seems permananetly attached to your dick..."

"There you go again, always coming for Finny," Cody said, "Why are you so obsessed with him?"

"Can't you see he's just USING YOU?!" Dean cried, "He's not your friend! He just wants to be your lackey cos everyone in the company respects you. If you left tomorrow he'd forget you ever existed. He'd sell you and Zayn down the river to get into the main event!"

"Dean you're jealous."

"OF WHAT?!"

"Because I find FInny hot and I don't find you hot. That's why. You wanted to sleep with me. I turned you down. You can't handle that I've slept with Finny and Sami. That's all."

"Fuck you."

"I told you, you ain't my type. Anyhoo, looks like you're getting enough dick of your own. Suppose you and Roman had to get it on at some point. Can't imagine why. I've seen his wife."

"Your wife's beautiful yet you seem to want to poke an ugly little frog man and a fucking ginger," snarled Dean.

"At least with Finny and Sami, if I have to top I know it would still touch the sides!" clapped back Cody, "I've seen your disgusting Xtube videos. I don't do fisting or large toys. BLECH."

"You're a cunt," hissed Dean.

"Your cunt is sloppy," Cody snapped.

"SAYS YOU?!" screamed Dean, "You call ME a whore but you've banged half the fucking roster!"

"CHange the record Ambrose. Listing my sex partners currently still employed here is not gonna make me want to screw you."

Dean knew he'd lost this fight again. What was the point? Fuck Cody. And fuck his lackey team. Maybe, just maybe, Miz and Graves were right after all. Dean should have a chat with them.

One thing that Dean did take comfort in, was that at least half the main roster hated Balor as well.

Screw them all and their high school cheerleader mentalities damnit.

* * *

 **NXT Takeover, 1 April 2016, Dallas, TX**

Two days before the big showdown, the atmosphere backstage at the arena was already abuzz. Tonight was the night NXT got to shine. Many fans were speculating that tonight would be a better show than Mania itself. The card boasted the in-WWE-ring debut of one of TNA's formerly biggest stars, Austin Aries as well as former Bullet Club (and soon to be Balor Club) member Shinsuke Nakamura.

To come and support the developmental brand, a few main roster players were in the stands. Naturally, Cody was going to watch his fellow amigos SLAY, whilst Paige and Becky Lynch were also with him to support Becky's fellow horsewoman Bayley and Becky's former coach Finn.

However it was a good few hours before bell so Paige, Becky and Cody decided to go hang out backstage. Cody had noted the girls were unusually quiet today and seemed unresponsive to his attempts at conversation. Had he done something wrong? Had the Dean incident reached their ears via illicit, twisting means?

It soon came clear when they located Sami, who was of course with a beautifully-painted Finn Balor. Who was in tears.

As soon as Paige and Becky approached, FInn ran at them and the three of them enveloped in a furious hug, sobs and sniffles sounding from within.

"What's happened?" asked a worried Cody.

"Kris Travis passed away," Sami said grimly.

"Oh...I'm sorry," Cody replied.

"Group hug," Sami said.

The Georgian and the Canadian hugged the others. It was horrible when anyone in the industry was lost.

* * *

A while later, the little company were in the arena's Catering, the mood lifted a little once the excitement for the Takeover show drew closer.

"So who did Fergal's paint?" asked Becky, "Because that is way too good to be your handiwork Sami."

"A professional artist, as the Boss I get only the best," Finn blew camply on his nails. He looked so strange just sat there all painted up, browsing his phone. He had a hell of match with Joe planned but now it was jsut about being with his favourite people in the world. And keeping Austin Aries AWAY from the likes of Corey Graves. With Sami on the main roster this job wasn't easy.

"Oh! Sorry I wasn't up to your exceedingly high standards?!" huffed Sami, folding his arms.

"You might be amazing in bed but your airbrush work is distinctly lacking darlin," Finn crossed one smooth leg camply over the other.

"If you three want us to fuck off?" deadpanned Paige.

"NO STAY!" Cody grabbed her arm.

A short, handsome, bearded man walked by their table at that point.

"Austin, get yo ass here!" Sami ordered.

Austin smiled as he caught Sami's eye and walked over.

"Hey!" he waved at them all, "Oh sup Stardust. Knight. Knox."

"Not the indies now," Cody rolled his eyes.

"Who pissed in your Icon Meal?" Austin clapped back.

"How is that little cunt Mathews?" Cody was unable to stop himself.

Austin just smirked.

"Not sure, every time I saw him his head was that far up Dixie Carter's ass," sassed Austin, "My question is. Why? Why would you even bother?"

Cody was not ready for this. Another respected indie talent and free agent who also happened to possess fabulous, Amigo-like qualities?

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS.

"I told you Austin was amazing, sweets," grinned FInn.

"We go back a while," Sami added.

"He's just Jacob Cass to me," Cody said with the sassy pout on his face.

"Oh she thinks she's smart," camped Austin, Z-snapping him.

"EXCUSE ME, princess, that's my thing," Cody got to his feet.

"Oh sit your arse down Little Cody," Paige giggled, "I don't think Aries is coming for your weave yet."

"Give it time," Austin grinned.

"We all know the real queen of WWE is over there with his fancypants new paint," Becky said.

"Thank you Bex, you are dismissed to go catch up with Bayley now," Finn said, "And you Saraya. It's boys time."

"Yeah don;t you need to phone sex Summer?" chimed in Sami.

"AHEM.." Cody cleared his throat.

"Just remember my mum is in town," Paige warned him.

"The threat still stands Sami," grinned Cody.

Sami was silenced. Damnit. He tried!

Paige and Becky left unwillingly and then Austin parked himself across their vacated seats, kickpadded legs on Becky's.

Cody was still not taking this in. ANother Finn. Jesus. One was enough.

"So GURL," he said to Finn, "Is Wade not coming to see you slay?"

"Nope. Bastard. Would much rather hang out with (he put on a fake Cockney accent) the lads to go for beers (he dropped it) than watch his fiance wrestle."

"AS IF?!" squealed Austin, "You told me as long as SHE (he pointed to Cody) was here nobody else mattered. You're more pissed you can't climb onto Sheamus' dick."

"Finny have you been telling all of NXT?!" spluttered Cody.

"Duh?!" Finn gave him a withering look.

"Fergal's tongue is much like his asshole," Sami smirked.

"Y'all just jealous basic bitches," Finn sniffed, "Well seeing as I have no post-match dick to bounce on..."

"Soz, Stephen is in town," sighed Cody, eyes becoming hearts.

A flash of jealousy on Sami's face which was noted by Finn who smiled to himself. Oh yes bitch. Feel the burn.

"You still trying to make Amell and you a thing? Queen, points for persistently trying to make irrelevance happen," sassed Austin.

"Watch your mouth newbie," snarled Cody.

"WInd your neck in Austin," Finn said.

"Sorry queen, forgot he's the possessor of the golden dick around here," Austin opened his bottle of water and sipped it like he was on Drag Race.

Buzz.

Cody looked at his phone.

 _ **From: Finny**_

 _He acts the big bitch cos hes trying to impress you. I have some hot tea on him *wink emoji* *frog emoji* *coffee emoji*_

Oooooh!

And Cody bet he knew WHAT this tea was. Hehehehe. He wasn't even mad anymore.

"So is it true you bedded Hugo or was it Rat Skank lying again?" Sami added to break the silence.

"Graves' pressed ass is just jealous because that hot Brit hit me up on Grindr and not him," Austin said idly.

"So you and your man still in an open relationship?" Sami persisted.

"Of course, we knew what it would mean when I jumped ship," Austin pouted, "He may have come to see me tonight."

"Open relationships are the best," Cody said, "I'll agree with you on that, Jacob."

"Nice try boo, Jacob Cass jokes stopped being funny in 2012," clapped back Austin.

Oh this was fun. The cute ravenette was only getting started with this pretender to his throne in hell.

"So when did you fuck my ex, Jacob?" Cody sassed, Z-snapping him, "Were you planning on telling me now or never?"

Austin blanched. DAMN YOU DEVITT! Was NOTHING sacred?! BITCH!

Finn facepalmed. Nothing got past Cody's superhuman powers of observation did it? Was he that obvious?

"As soon as your ass dumped him?" Austin replied, "And he realised he could no longer compete with Rob Terry's dick for Robbie E's bussy. I mean, big Welsh bodybuilder vs shrimpy McMahon cast-off? Why bother?"

"Well you must have wanted a piece of it, how desperate for dick were you?" Cody sneered.

"Was curious to see how good his game was seeing as he got a big jock like you wet for the dick for that many years," Austin replied, "Have to hand it to him, he could throw it down and nice thickness. But you could tell he was a recently-converted top from full time bottom slut. Zero finesse."

"Imma let you finish but you told me he made you cum like a train," FInn said triumphantly.

Sami just shook his head. Austin and Finn together in training before he left for the main roster were soooo trying. And he knew Austin was after Hugo so that was why he'd finally given in and had Hugo before Austin could! Oh it was bitchy drama everywhere in the WWE male locker rooms!

"Bitch I already hate you for spilling tea on me to him cos you're crazy on his dick," Austin Z-snapped Finn, "So don't test me today. FYI I was that backed up even Fatt Hardy could have done me and I would have cum."

"You must have been desperate then Jacob," Cody sassed, "Cos that doesn't sound like the Josh Mathews I was tied to for years."

"Maybe because I'm in his height and weight class and you were too chicken shit to find a top your own size bitch?" screeched Austin.

"Yeah keep trying shortie," Cody gave him a Maryse hand, "You'll never be me. But Imma let that go because you're fucking legit in the squared circle and a long overdue talent signing."

"I can't believe y'all so thirsty for Josh fucking Mathews!" snorted Sami, "Even Fergal was interested at one point!"

"To see what he had that I hadn't?!" Finn pouted.

"We hooked up again a week later," Austin added, "And I realised how shit he was in bed. I had to finish myself off LONG after he nutted. Either I'm doing stuff wrong or you must have been with some serious duds to find _that_ good sex."

"Anyone can fake it in bed," Cody said sniffily, "What makes you think I was genuine?"

"Like he fakes that he hates topping yet he can make me speak in tongues," Finn sighed.

"That's not difficult. You're the easiest hole in professional wrestling Devitt," Austin gave him a Maryse hand of his own.

"And me, he touches parts of me that few men have," Sami added, "Plus newly vers here and he can't get enough of me. So there."

Cody couldn't help but smile. YAAAAAAS. Check him out being openly rated for his ability in bed! He even didn't mind being given good marks for his topping talent.

"Probably hasn't had his bussy torn in two properly since the year dot so he's used to inferior dick," Austin sassed, "Don't big yoself up just yet Zayn."

"Bye Felicia," Cody was FIFTY SHADES OF DONE. He idly kicked the leg of the steel chair Austin was sat on and sent it flying.

Snorts from the boys. Austin did have a tendency to get too big for his wrestling boots. He was red as he picked himself up.

"Go find Corbin," Finn said, "And then come back when you're ready to apologise to Cody."

"Sorry," mumbled Austin before stomping away, embarrassed.

"Another basic bitch that thinks he can challenge me," Cody sniffed, "Another flash in the pan who'll be gone within a year. NEXT."

"He's so ashamed that he hooked up with Josh twice," FInn said, "He really respects you sweets. Putting the big act on to impress you."

"Remind you of anyone?" Sami chimed in.

Finn flipped him off. MEAN!

"FUnny way of showing it and if that bish thinks he's gotten me pressed by riding my ex's dick then he's got hella learning to do," Cody snorted, "I couldn't care less who Mathews porks in the reductive, sinking ship of irrelevance that is TNA."

"TNFlop," Finn agreed.

"So who's his man?" Cody asked, "Cos this guy must be one HELL of a stud to keep that hot mess at simmering point."

"Who do you think? Josh really never talk about TNA?" asked Sami.

"I never let him cos I don't give a blind fuck about that shitty trainwreck," Cody said, "I dunno. Derrick Bateman...oh sorry, I mean, EC3."

"Bobby Roode," Finn said.

"But isn't he..." Cody said.

"Married with kids," Finn said, "But he never quite could let Austin go. So they have an agreement. Austin's their godfather. Honestly give him another chance sweets. I've seen him with Roode's wee kiddies. He's an absolute doll with them."

"Just like you with your nephews and nieces," Cody said, "Honestly Sami Finny was so cute he made me want to pet him when he was acting the crazy gay uncle in Ireland."

"Just a shame the real Fergal's a cock mad ho-bag," smirked Sami, "I hate to leave you two alone but I have to catch up with Nakamura."

"That's OK," Finn said, "Tell Joe I'll be with him shortly."

Sami padded away.

"AHEM!" barked Cody, getting to his feet.

"YES SAMUEL!" screamed Finn, "Where do you think you're skiving to?"

"To see Nakamura?" Sami's tone indicated he found them incredibly stupid.

"You forgot something," Cody pouted, tapping his cheek and making a kiss-kiss sound.

"Oh sorry..." the redhead sighed, pecking him. Before going to Finn and doing the same.

"You're excused," grinned the Irishman.

They watched Sami walk away.

"His booty gets bigger every day, how?" Cody breathed.

"He'll be as big as Cena in the back soon enough," remarked Finn, "More to grab when he's drilling me."

"Oh he throws it down best from the back," Cody said.

* * *

 **Wrestlemania, AT &T Stadium, Dallas, TX, 3 April 2016**

Tonight was the big night. THe night everyone was waiting for. It was finally here.

Backstage, the pre-show was in full swing. Everyone, men and women alike had planned eye-catching Wrestlemania attires, all vying to be the lasting memory the fans took home with them.

Ryback and Kalisto had been on. Someone had to go first. And it was pretty awkward to see still so many empty seats.

Cody was in Catering in front of a monitor, having sat through the first two pre-show matches. It was time for divas now. Well 'Team Total Divas' vs 'Team BAD and Blond'. Cody was praying this wasn't going to be a mess. With such promotion on Sasha, Becky and Charlotte's match, and with Lita's announcement to come following this...he had his gloved fingers crossed.

Naturally he was already in his brand new attire. The stars were replaced by so-iconic yellow polka dots. What else was needed? He may not have had that one-on-one match with Stephen (who he'd spend a beautiful night with after the Hall Of Fame and enjoyed a smutty champagne breakfast with this morning) but he still had a Mania match. With Sami. One of his amigos. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS. TIME TO SLAY.

Speaking of slayage, Sami perched next to him.

"Hey you," Cody said, "Can't wait for this. Where's Finny."

"Unbelievably, with Wade," Sami said, "I know, shocking isn't it? He's had a bit of a face on cos he knows you're off limits till Amell goes back to Hollywood."

"Look! THERE HE IS!" Cody squealed, as he spied Stephen in the crowd, even in the wide shots he had no trouble picking out his beloved actor with his signature backturned Snapback, "Doesn't he look FINE AS FUCK?!"

"If he's so amazing why do you keep coming to me?" teased Sami.

"Because he has his own life. I can't not keep him in mine though," Cody sucked his thumb, giving Sami big doleful eyes, "You can understand that."

"As long as you're happy then my conscience is clear," Sami replied, "And I need to get something off my chest like right now...oh my GOD. Rat Skank's jacket."

"I KNOW RIGHT?!" squealed Cody, howling with mirth, "What the fuck is that mess?! Does he actually think he's serving some form of style in that thing?! They're actually LETTING him interview the public in it?!"

"He looks like a cruise ship singer!" Sami crowed.

"No!" spluttered Cody, "He looks like a small town bingo hall caller!"

"The definition of tacky mediocrity! Just like his wrestling ability was!" Sami finished.

"Whereas your wrestling ability is just like your bedroom skills," COdy said.

"I know Amell's here but a pre Mania makeout could ease things up?" replied Sami.

"Go on then," hissed Cody, pulling Sami to him and they fiercely kissed, Cody climbing onto Sami and grinding their mevlar and tight-covered bulges together.

"Oh god I'm so tense..." Sami moaned, "I had to make do with Pornhub, the vibrator and my toy last night whilst you were getting it on with Amell and Fergal was with, well...whomever."

"Mania day I'm like a loaded gun," Cody whimpered, "I came twice this morning, once over Stephen's chest...and I still had enough to um...hehehe...well he begged me to remind him what bottoming felt like. So he got a second load up his ass...Hehehe...ohmygosh...seriously...Sami...mmm...,stop...I'm in danger of messing up my mevlar!"

Sami looked over his shoulder.

"We got time to disappear?"

"No! Divas match is on in two minutes!" Cody climbed off him.

"I can't sit through it with this," Sami pointed the bulge in his tights.

"Wait till its finished then I'll suck you dry," Cody offered.

"I need more physicality," moaned Sami.

"You need to be on your A-game girl," ordered Cody, "14 years you've waited for this moment. Don't waste it by thinking about dick."

* * *

Behind a wires box in the corridor...

"Ohhh yeah! Fuck me! Fuck me!" moaned a cute Irishman.

"Missed me?" snarled a dark haired Brit.

Finn Balor was on his back, legs wrapped around League Of Nations member and his unknowingly cuckolded fiance, Wade Barrett. Any dick at Wrestlemania was fair game. Even if it was his boring fiance. And hey he was horny and it was better than a wank.

"Why don't you fuck me...aahhhh!...no more darlin?"

"Been...oh fuck yeah man...busy.."

Wade snapped his hips hard to drive this home. Finn always told him to sod off whenever he tried to instigate sex. He was amazed he;'d managed to get him to drop his pants tonight at fucking Wrestlemania. There was potential talk of the Balor Club debuting. So Finn was in his Balor Club attire.

Well the trunks were discarded on the side for necessary arsehole access but everything else was on him. Finn did enjoy wrestling gear sex.

Wade's trunks were simply pushed down to his knees as he continued to work out his pre-match tension.

And because he never got any bloody sex he wasn't gonna last.

So Finn had better make the most of it damnit.

Wade contonued to pound, more focused on getting off than pleasing Finn. And the little Irish minx had realised this. He clenched his hole tight.

"Ohhh fuck..." growled Wade.

"I am not a fleshlight you thoughtless oaf," Finn spat, yanking Wade to him and forcing his tongue into his mouth.

Wade kissed his fiance before continuing to fuck.

"Soz love...ain't got...oh fuck m'close...time.."

"All the time in the world.."

"Oh shut up and take my dick."

What was a light hearted comment in Wade's head was now a stake to Finn's heart. THAT WAS IT. He was gonna dump Wade after Wrestlemania wrapped. But first, he was gonna have a word with a couple of local legends rumoured to be appearing on the show later...

* * *

Finn finally caught up with his amigos just as the women's tag wrapped.

"What?! Was it on now?" he cried, adjusting his trunks.

"About time Finny..."

"You've missed it Fergal," Sami sighed.

"I thought...oh FUCK!" Finn stomped the floor, "Fucks sake!"

"I did say wait till after the show before going on the prowl.." Cody sighed.

"Who won? Was it a mess?" Finn stropped.

"Brie got the win after a sick transition into the Yes Lock," COdy said, "Was good. Paige took a kicking. Eva was passable. Even Lana looked half decent. Team BAD and Blonde's outfits were all on fleek. Summer's lowlights gave me life."

"Look at Fashionista there," giggled Sami, "You can watch it back on the network during a piss break like Ambrose vs Lesnar."

"But it's not the same!" Finn moaned, "It wasn't even GOOD sex."

"Well Sheamus probably had his mind on his match," Cody said, "Why did you miss Brie's retirement match for a backstage fumble?"

"It was fucking Stuart. Dear God I don't care how heartless it makes me, he is getting the elbow tonight," Finn snapped, "I missed a women's match for HIM. He pestered and pestered and I gave in. For what?! Terrible sex? Barely kissed me. USed me as a fucking fleshlight. And when he shot his wad, pulled out. I HAD TO FINISH MYSELF OFF!"

"Oh that's fair grounds in my book," Sami shrugged.

"Maybe I'll dump him just as he's about to go out later," Finn said with a truly evil grin, "And then I'll tell him his best friend was ten times the fuck he was. And that two bottoms can satisfy me more than he could. Ooh is that Lita in the ring?"

"Oh yeah, her announcement!" Cody said.

Finn perched across both their laps like he was their child.

"Fergal, anyone told you how evil you can be?" Sami said.

"Ssssh a queen is talking," Finn said as Lita began to speak. The boys watched her impassioned speech about the much-deserved equal billing the newly-named WWE Women's Division now had. And then...

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!"

All three boys squealed like excited kids as the wraps were taken off the new WWE Women's Championship.

ABout freaking TIME.

"Bex will look FIERCE in that," gushed Finn.

"I think Sasha will," Sami said.

"We all know Charlotte will snatch and it will have Graves and Mess SO pressed," Cody said, getting to his feet, "Let's go find Brie."

It wasn't hard to find her.

She was hugging Nikki fiercely, accompanied by Paige and Natalya.

"Thank you Brie, thank you Brie," Cody began to chant before diving in to hug her tight.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," she wept into his shoulder, "You were one of the most entertaining people to ever work with.."

"We should have worked together more," he said, "THat transition was everything. I think you even outdid Dee Bee."

He let her go so Finn could hug her.

"Look after my sister when she returns," she mumbled into his chest.

"Oh whilst Nikki's here she's one of us," Finn assured her, "Promise us you';ll keep sending jam."

"She'll be busy working to being a mom," Sami said, hugging Brie.

"Where are OUR hugs boys?" pouted Paige, "I took abuse from Lana out there!"

"Sorry Paige...we thought you might be more interested in Summer's fierce new hair," Cody said, hugging her.

"Mum's looking for you Samuel," she teased, leaving Cody and going to huge Sami.

"So you'll hold me until she comes and breaks my legs?" Sami pouted.

"Should have been nicer shouldn't you?" Finn smirked, "Nattie, you are now under orders to wear that outfit at all times."

"He's on the turn, watch out Nattie," chimed in Nikki.

"SO who are we rooting for later?" asked Cody.

"Bex. Natch," Finn said, "No more to be said. She will slay."

"I think Yo Gurl Sasha is a shoe in to snatch," Cody said, "And by the way, Finny's faking it. He misssed your match."

"ARSEHOLE!" Finn went scarlet.

"I wonder why?" snarked Paige.

"It's OK, it's only a Total Divas snack break," Nikki snarked.

"Nicole.." Brie gave her sister the side-eye.

Awkward.

"Anyhoo," Sami said loudly, "Let's go get food. And drag Rat Skank for his heinous fashion sense."

"He looks like a gay bingo caller!" Paige snorted.

"Renee mentioned a stylist sacking job at the preshow panel," Nattie said, "Haven't seen him yet."

"Look, look," Sami said, "Monitor..."

Howls of laughter as Paige, Brie, Nikki and Nattie caught sight of Corey's gaudy jacket for the first time.

"You should see what Miz is wearing," Nikki said, "I got a mouthful from him when I was waiting to go out."

"What did he say?" Cody cracked his knuckles with menace.

"Oh just the usual crap about Brie and how I'll come back even worse than before blah blah," Nikki said, "I would have been bothered but he looks ridiculous."

* * *

Later on, the Amigos were shamelessly sat amongst all the other women superstars (it was agreed that the term 'diva' was banned unless it was Total Divas or used as a pejorative towards a bratty male worker from now on) as it was now time to watch the Triple Threat for the Women's Championship.

First out was Becky.

And as she made her entrance, sniffles could be heard from a certain small Gaelic cutie.

"Awwwwwwwww.." Paige hugged him from behind.

"Bet that's made your year Finny," Cody said.

"So...freaking proud of her.." Finn wiped his face, "Look at her. That wee girl so full of spunk in 02...now slaying at Wrestlemania. Can't believe it."

"Bless him, he's got a heart after all," Nattie teased.

Alicia Fox made a noise.

Brie gave her a withering look. Alicia needed to get over that. Anyway by the way Finn was conducting himself, Wade would be hers to have again soon.

Snoop Dogg came out next to rap Sasha's entrance; and then The Boss herself appeared. In red long tights.

"Oh my God she's actually wearing Eddie inspired gear," Cody said, "She better do a frog splash or else I will not go near Finny in front of her again."

"You do drive a hard bargain," deadpanned Summer Rae, "I still think it's an injustice that neither of you got to snatch Kevin's title."

"Always next Wrestlemania," Sami shrugged, "I'm not mad that Ryder won."

"I know he's a crazy bitch hussy for when he chased Cena," Cody said, "But good for Zack. I'm happy for him."

"If Miz ever tries to start on anyone again, just remind him that he dressed as Liberace for Wrestlemania," Sami stated.

"Oh I already said to his face that he looked like a bad Elton John tribute act," Nikki chimed in, "He actually couldn't find a reply and walked off."

"Elton John shaded Madonna and likes Gaga. Only backs wannabes. Just like Mess," Cody said, "Perfect insult Nicole. Not just saying that because you're dating my wife hehehehe."

"Oh you," Nikki giggled.

Charlotte made her grand, sweeping entrance, looking absolutely regal in a blue robe just like her legendary father's.

"YAAS Charlotte, stick it to the haters," Cody said.

The match started.

Epic from start to finish.

The company of assembled female wrestlers and the Three Amigos were transfixed. It was unlike any other past 'diva match' seen on the main roster. The women were even spoken about on commentary with the same fever as they did about the men. And Sasha hit a sick Frog Splash. Becky was on absolute fire. It was just sheer perfection.

When Charlotte finally got the submission win thanks to Ric Flair holding back Sasha, there was a standing ovation in the female talent area.

"Haters gonna hate, Charlotte deserved that," Cody remarked.

"Totally," agreed Nattie.

"As long as Bex doesn;t get lost in the shuffle I'm all for it," Finn said.

"I think Sasha needs us to reward her," Cody grinned.

"Aww you gonna give her a makeout-o-gram?" teased Nikki.

"Duh?" Cody said, "For that performance she deserves the world."

"Let her and Bex celebrate privately first," Finn ordered.

Charlotte walked in holding her brand new title. Looking completely exhausted and emotional.

Several minutes of emotive support and platitudes later, she grabbed some water and sank into a chair.

"Where's Sasha and Becky?" asked Cody.

"Just being checked over, plus, they were...er...kinda busy," the tall blonde Women's Champion said with a slight smile.

"Someone's getting a good seeing to later," Paige chimed in.

"Really?" came an unpleasant voice nobody wanted to hear as Miz stood in the doorway, still in his ludicrous bright gold coat.

"You really thought you would snatch the Intercontinental title at Mania? Bless," Cody snarked, "With the likes of Sami and Kevin and my good self in that ring we would never have allowed such a travesty to occur."

"Still better than that mess of an ending," snorted Miz, "Who did you suck to keep that title Boxlotte?"

"I'd leave if I were you fat-arse," snarled Finn, "Now."

"Still at least now Blowjob Twin Number One is leaving to go make ugly troll babies, this division has some quality," Miz sneered, "Good riddance Bella. You won't be missed."

"The only person in the entire world who wanted you for champ was Maryse," Cody snorted, "Nobody else likes you. Awww. Still it's nice to have one supporter instead of none, hey."

"You lay off my wife you painted asshole.." snarled Miz, stomping in and getting in Cody's face...well he would have if Finn hadn't stuck out his foot and tripped him up.

Miz stumbled and then, quick as a flash Finn leapt at him and pushed him back out the door, with a swift boot up the backside for good measure.

"Bye Felicia!" he catcalled, "Don't fart on your way out."

He slammed the door shut and dusted his hands down.

A standing ovation.

He bowed and curtsied theatrically.

"That was like something out of a cartoon!" remarked Emma.

"Now that's one thing I won't miss," Brie said.

* * *

The boos to Roman echoed around the AT&T stadium as Wrestlemania finally wrapped for the night.

The League Of Nations were all leaving the locker room together and heading out into the parking lot, where Lana was waiting for Rusev. After quick exchanges of 'laters' 'see you tomorrow', etc. the Bulgarian brute left.

"Where the bloody hell's my fiance?" Wade complained.

"Why don't you ring him?" Sheamus asked, ignoring the twinge of guilt in his stomach. This charade couldn't go on much longer. Seriously. He'd already blocked Finn's number. It was best if they stopped messing around. There'd be a close call soon and Sheamus wasn't ready.

"Look mate, he'll probably bugger off with Zayn and Rhodes as per usual so can I just ride with you and Berto?" Wade grunted.

"Sure," Alberto shrugged. His phone buzzed.

 ** _From: Miz_**

 _where are you mexican stallion im waiting *wink emojis* *devil emojis*_

"C'mon then if we're going?" the Mexican grunted.

"OK OK," groaned Sheamus, "What's the hurry?"

Secretly he was glad to leave before Finn showed up. And he ached all over. He was also convinced that the burial of Wade from HBK, Stone Cold and Foley wasn't originally on the card and that a certain somebody was responsible. Was Sheamus being paranoid?

No he wasn't.

He knew what Finn was capable of. He'd even throw his own friends under a bus to do what he had to do. Sheamus really needed to get the heck out of here.

"See ya in the morning mate," he said to Wade who just nodded.

The flame-haired Irishman followed his Mexican stablemate towards the rental. He'll worry about this in the morning. Discreetly, he blocked Finn's number. He would have gone to airplane mode but Cesaro may call. That was another thing.

"You're quiet," remarked Alberto.

"Mm?"

"All night, even before the match."

"Yeah I know man. Just got a lot of stuff on me mind."

"Missing your guy?"

"Yeah," Sheamus gave what he hoped was a sincere nervous smile.

Alberto smiled back and unlocked the rental.

Sheamus climbed into the passenger seat.

As the Mexican got in next to him and started the engine, Sheamus watched out the window as they drove out into the hideous lines of post-Wrestlemania traffic. Wade looked like a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders. And now Sheamus felt sick with guilt. But he resigned himself to the fact that he deserved everything that came to him once the big Brit found out the extent of his best friend's betrayal.

Was sex with Finn really worth it?

Most likely not. But what was done, was done.

* * *

Back in the balmy, humid parking lot, a sea of harsh blue-tinted lights, identical cars in various shades of black, blue and silver atop dour grey concrete, Wade continued to watch and wait. Come on Finn, it didn't take THAT long to say bye to friends. Friends whom he'd see again tomorrow. Wade had hoped his boy would have debuted tonight but then again, there was always Raw tomorrow. If Finn was called up, then the Brit hoped things would get better as they'd get more time together. Finn always spent much more time with his friends at Raw whenever he showed up on the road. In the past Wade had shrugged that off but now he was starting to resent Rhodes, Zayn, Paige and all the rest of them for nicking his fella.

Or maybe Wade just needed to pull his finger out? Look what happened to Neville and Zayn. Neville got complacent and then got dumped.

Would Wade end up emasculated and humiliated the way his fellow Englishman had?

Only one way to find out.

Make more of an effort. A rushed backstage bang at Wrestlemania was not the way to go about it. Especially as Wade chose beers with The Lads over attending TakeOver Dallas. Watching it on a screen in the bar was not the same.

At last.

The small figure of Finn was padding over, holding his sports bag.

Wade half expected Rhodes or Zayn to be attached but no, definitely looked like he was alone.

The Brit smiled and waved.

Finn gave him a smile back.

But that smile did not reach the cute Irishman's eyes.

"Hello.." Wade said.

"Stuart."

"Ready?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Where's your car?"

"I thought you had one ready."

"No cos I got here with the lads."

Finn huffed and rolled his eyes.

"I got a lift in with Bex, Charlotte and Flair. So how do you propose we go back to the hotel then?" He folded his arms.

"Get an Uber?"

"After Wrestlemania at this time of night?! We're looking at an hours wait minimum!"

"Don't snap at me Fergal."

"Well you're bloody useless, you know that?!"

"I'm useless?!" bellowed Wade, stung, "Be nice if you actually TALKED to me once in a bloody while, ya know? I am supposed to be the lad you're marrying."

Finn raised his eyebrows and mouthed something before looking to the side.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wade caught the shady vibes instantly.

"Oh nothing."

"No go on Fergal. You ain't got your audience this time. Tell me."

"I'm tired."

"You didn't fucking wrestle. You just sat backstage and hung around like a bad smell."

"What, to support my friends? To support my former student who stole the mother fucking show? You know, like you DIDN'T on Friday?!"

"You never said you wanted me there."

"OH FOR..." Finn ran his hands over his hair and began to pace the concrete car park, "Do I have to bloody prompt you all the time?! You used to fucking know what you were doing? All you care about is trying to be one of the fucking lads."

"And all you care about is trying to be queen bitch or whatever the hell it is."

"Yes well. Maybe I choose my friends over you for a reason."

"Just what do you mean by that?"

"Are you terminally brain dead? Or still licking your wounds over taking a Mandible Claw, a Sweet Chin AND a Stunner in succession?"

"Fuck you!" snarled Wade.

"No thanks, not after the poor attempt earlier. I'm gonna see if Coddles is still around."

"So what about me?"

"What about you, Stuart?"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" roared Wade as his eyes caught something. He grabbed Finn by the arm, "Where's your fucking ring?!"

"Oh. You noticed. Penny dropped yet?"

A ringing silence fell as the horrible comprehension fell upon Wade. His stomach was boiling up. His face began to burn. His mouth was drying out.

"You lost it?" he snarled.

"Pawned it," Finn wriggled out of his arms, "Needed the cash."

"Bollocks. I bet that fucking Rhodes made you do it because his marriage is a fucking sham."

Really? Was Wade THAT deluded? Had Finn not been obvious enough the past few weeks?

"Oh Cody doesn't make all my decisions for me. This was one I made all by myself."

"I met your family. I took your fucking dad for a pint."

"Yes and you get ten gold stars for the effort, darlin. You're so out of your league, Bennett."

"I fucking put my neck on the line for you!"

"You did no such thing," Finn sneered.

"So what was all that fucking...bunny boiler shit in aid of?! You fucking choked me out when Miz tried his dirty shit on me."

"Not exactly an ego boost, you downgrading to Jabba The Mutt after the likes of me."

"Oh. So as usual, all about you."

"Yep."

"So that's it. We done?"

"Yes we're fucking done, Stuart. I haven't loved you for MONTHS."

"Good to know. You finished."

"Yep. See ya."

He turned on his heel and sashayed away triumphantly.

Wade roared like a bear and chased after him. He grabbed the smaller man and punched him in the face, sending him careering back onto the unforgiving concrete floor.

"Still," Finn was unrepentant as ever, glowering up at his now ex, "At least you saved me from finding out you're a complete Neanderthal before you put a wedding ring on me."

"No wonder people steer clear of you," snarled Wade, "You're a little cunt."

"Waaa waa. My heart bleeds. You finished yet?"

"You can take your shit out of my house the moment you get back to Orlando!"

"I already have. Did it before flying out here Friday. I'm so done with you. And raise your fist to me again, and you won't be waiting until the summer. You'll be out of this company on your arse by Raw going on air tomorrow night. I'll make bloody sure of it."

"You ain't got the clout."

"Funny how you being buried by three legends turned up in the script tonight."

"YOU DID THAT?!" roared Wade.

"Yep."

"Why?!"

"Because it amused me. It might sound like I'm an unapolegetic bitch Stuart, but sometimes I just gotta call it like it is."

"Bollocks. You fucking used me."

"Maybe. Now if you don't mind, I have a ride home to catch."

He whistled sharply.

Two headlights came on a few feet away. The sound of V8 engine being fired up rumbled across the parking lot and a black pickup which Wade recognised as Cody's, crawled out of the space and burbled slowly towards them. With a truly evil grin, Finn climbed inside.

It was fairly full, as beside Cody was Sami, and in the back seat of the double-cab was Eden and Nikki Bella, still looking glamorous even with her big neck brace on.

"How did he take it?" asked Cody.

"Meh. Don't care. Let's go chill," Finn said.

"That's the most elaborate breakup I've ever seen," Nikki remarked.

"You know Finny, he doesn't go quietly," COdy said, putting the pickup into Drive and putting his foot down.

Wade just watched, utterly humiliated as the large black vehicle growled by gloatingly and disappeared into the night with one last snarl from its exhaust.

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME ON TOTAL SUPERSTARS:_**

 _\- The Raw After Mania brings some new faces and a few old faces return._

 _\- Wade's troubles are not over yet._

* * *

 **And so ends an extra long opening chapter of this new fic. Tried to get it up as soon after Wrestlemania as possible. I actually loved Mania but it seems I was in the minority!**

 **Loved the following Raw, but we'll have to wait for Chapter 2 to see what happens there!**

 **Sorry it's mostly a smutfest (but hey who reads slash for the plot :P) and dialogue but I am deliberately structuring it more like a reality show this time so more of the action will happen via speech and character interaction. Also I have the most fun writing banter or bitching sessions.**

 **Lastly, #ThankYouBrie :'(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Thanks for the reviews! I have to admit I somewhat rushed Chapter 1 to get it online just after Wrestlemania. However the following Raw threw out SO many new possibilities...Cesaro and Maryse's returns (YAAAAAAAAAS), Baron's, Enzo and Cass and Apollo's debuts..Miz snatching Zack's title...anyway, let's get on:**

* * *

 _PREVIOUSLY ON TOTAL SUPERSTARS:_

 _\- Sheamus and Finn continue their illicit affair_

 _\- Sami and Cody are finding that maybe they want to be more than mere friends with benefits, much to Finn's chagrin. Cody seems to be drifting away from Stephen Amell. Are the Three AMigos already in danger of imploding?_

 _\- Austin Aries is coming for Cody's wig as HBIC of WWE and may have already made an enemy of him._

 _\- Dean Ambrose is considering changing loyalties to Miz's camp and he's still sleeping with Roman._

 _\- Wade gets heartlessly dumped in the car park at the AT &T Stadium as Wrestlemania goes off air._

* * *

 **Raw, Dallas, TX, 4 April 2016**

In the nearest gym to the arena for Raw that night, which everybody knew would be a show to remember as per tradition, Sheamus was working out as hard as he dared. Trying to sweat out his guilt and sexual frustration. Blocking Finn might have been a too-late attempt to show loyalty but damn did the big brutish Celt need some 'company' to unleash his post-Mania tension on right now.

It was pathetic - he even knew it himself - putting his own selfish needs over that of his best friend, but Sheamus was never known for his PC behaviour or diplomacy. Surely Cesaro was cleared by now? He was so annoyingly teasing about his return whenever they spoke.

Last set of bench press reps complete, the flushed, sweaty Irishman replaced the barbells and climbed to his feet, taking a huge gulp of water.

Actually, where the bloody hell was Wade? The 'lads' AKA the League Of Nations had all agreed to meet up for a pre-Raw workout together before lunch. Alberto was here, Rusev was...but zero sign of Wade.

Sheamus assumed (or rather, hoped) that the Brit was 'catching up' with Finn Balor. If anything it should stop the NXT Champion from hitting up Sheamus at work. You could block someone on the phone but not in person after all.

He wandered over to Alberto whom was resting between sets.

"You seen Stuey mate?" he asked.

The Mexican shrugged.

"You OK?" Sheamus asked, noting the frown on Alberto's face.

"I know I only dabble," he said, his accent heavier than ever, "But do you find guys mess you around worse than girls?"

"How do you mean? Who you been seeing?"

Alberto snorted, anticipating the incoming derision.

"LAst night I hooked up with Miz."

Sheamus rolled his eyes. Oh for...why?! Alberto was a good looking bloke, he could have his pick of any of the available arse here! And he chose MIZ?! That toxic, irritating thorn-in-the-side of the entire WWE?!

"You IDIOT.." he groaned.

"We got talking in Catering," Alberto replied, "Was nice to have company."

"Was it any good? Make you want to play with lads a bit more?"

"He said I was the best he'd had last night!" Alberto had a humourless smile on his dark, handsome face, "And then this morning he kicked me out and didn't even give me my clothes. He's ignoring my calls and texts this morning."

"That's what he's like. Probably found his next target. Don't waste your time on him mate. I told this to Neville when he went there. You're better off having a wank. You never know, there might be some fresh meat from NXT later. It's like Soho down there."

Alberto raised his eyebrows, not getting it. Sheamus sighed. Change the subject.

"So you definitely haven't heard from Stuey?"

"Nope."

"Oh jesus. He can't still be bitter about what happened last night."

"Bitter?! Don't even try it...MATE." came a rough Lancashire snarl and Sheamus turned to see a furious Wade.

Instantly, the redhead's heart sank. Oh. SHIT. Shitty shit. DAMN...Sheamus hoped Finn hadn't given them away.

"Was just wondering where you'd been?" Sheamus arrannged his face into what he hoped was an innocent expression but it was hard when 60% of it was covered in ultrabushy, braided vermilion beard.

"Oh ya know, popped to Blackpool for a stick of rock, then went by Disneyland on the way back. WHERE THE HELL D'YOU THINK I'VE BEEN?!" bellowed Wade.

"OK, OK, don't bite my head off!" Sheamus raised his hands, not wanting this here. Alberto just gave them both a curious look.

"FUCK YOU." growled Wade.

"Wait, what the hell went on last night? You had a row with your boy?" lied Sheamus, dreading the reply. He had a gut feeling this was Finn's handiwork.

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THAT LITTLE CUNT."

"Keep your voice down," snarled Sheamus, losing his patience, all too aware of other gym users stopping to look, "There's fans everywhere. If you want to pick a fight, we're doing it outside."

He stormed out of the gym, Wade in hot pursuit. Sheamus was now seriously wondering if he could outrun the longer-legged Brit. Because this was a legit bareknuckle fighter he was dealing with. Wade could HURT people.

Outside in the morning Texas sunshine. Sheamus turned to face the fuming Brit.

"What the hell's your problem? What happened and why you taking it out on me?" he demanded.

Wade huffed.

He paced the paving slabs outside the gym for a few minutes before opening his mouth.

"Fergal went and chucked me."

"He what?"

"Oh yeah. In the fucking car park. First he gives me a bollocking for not arranging travel. Then he decides to call me shit in bed. And then told me he fucking got Michaels, Foley and Austin to do that shit to me for FUN?! He wanted to humiliate me in front of 100 thousand fans for FUN?! Because he FELT LIKE IT! I fucking gave so much to him! I fucking took his dad out for a PINT! TO ASK PERMISSION TO MARRY THE LITTLE FUCK! And he goes and treats me like fucking shit because he clearly prefers being spitroasted by Zayn and Rhodes! You tell me he ain';t shagging both of 'em? Cos he's always with them."

"Wow.." Sheamus gulped. Now was the time watch his body language closely, "I er...don't know what to say mate."

"Some fuckin' sympathy might be nice?"

"Hold up just a minute there fella," Sheamus began to frown, "You don't just expect that! Yeah that sucks mate, but you can't just assume Devitt chucked ya out of spite.."

"Why you defending him?! You're supposed to be my mate. Oh as usual. You leprechauns stick together doncha."

"No need to get racist."

"Oh go fuck yourself. Should have known I'd get nothing from you."

"Will you stop acting like a girl for a second and man the fuck up!" erupted Sheamus, "Yeah, it;s shit he dumped ya. Especially in that way. But maybe you just weren't meant to be? Or maybe you deserved it. You always used to bring him on the road only to just hang out with us...hell, I'm amazed you chose to come out with us to watch Takeover instead of going to sit at ringside to watch your fella perform."

"So being with mates was a crime was it?"

"Well...that kid loved ya."

"Bollocks. He used me."

"What for? You're hardly a rising star Stuey."

"Arsehole."

"Just saying. He's the rising star here mate. He'd have gained nothing from using you. I know it sucks., but you're probably best off out of it."

"I was with him for a YEAR, Ste. A fucking YEAR."

"Honeymoon period don't last forever mate."

"You can talk! Cesaro got bored with your bullshit and cheated. Hmm I wonder why?"

"Oh no. You don't go there."

"And I bet he's been at home all innocent this time has he? Funny how he AND Kidd are on the shelf at the same time ha. I bet they're fucking each other stupid."

"Don't take your bitterness out on me Bennett. I can still kick you in the head if I wanted," Sheamus warned.

"You ain't got the bollocks," spat Wade.

"Fine," Sheamus shrugged, deciding to be the bigger man (and because he was a guilty as sin. He was responsible for this. It took two to tango and he could have said no to Finn. He even got off on screwing his best friend's man. He was a total arsehole and he hated himself for it.) and began to walk away.

"That's right, wuss. Walk away."

"No. Just don't wanna risk getting fired by acting like a ned in public. Vince ain't gonna appreciate two of the superstars fighting outside a gym the day after Wrestlemania."

"Why?!" snarled Wade, grabbing Sheamus by the throat, "Pussy. You might be built like a brick shithouse but you ain't as hard as you act. A little Japanese guy kicked ten tonnes of crap outta you remember?"

"Get your hands OFF me.." Sheamus growled, stung at being reminded of his infamous clash with Yoshi Tatsu.

Wade tightened his grip, causing the Irishman to cough and splutter. He flailed and fought but Wade really was as strong as an ox. Did Wade know? He must do.

Sheamus aimed a kick at Wade's crotch but the slimmer, leaner Brit dodged and shifted his weight to push Sheamus to the ground, still throttling him.

"GET OFF HIM!" came a roar and two huge arms wrestled Wade away and before the Brit could react to this unseen dickhead poking his nose in, a smart punch was aimed right at Wade's face, sending him staggering backwards.

Sheamus held his neck. Fuck that hurt. Wade almost strangled him. It was an exact mirror image of the time Finn did that to the Brit all those months ago. He looked up at his saviour.

And then gaped.

No mistaking that crew-cut, almost bald, strikingly handsome face, partially hidden under painfully chic designer shades.

"Stephen?"

"CLAUDE!"

Sheamus climbed to his feet. Talk about there being a God. Not caring for his usual 'lad points', he almost suffocated the tall, muscular figure of Cesaro with a hug.

"What you doing here?" he choked, still trying to get his breath back.

"Verking out, vot vos he doing to you?!" growled Cesaro.

"Who fucking cares man, just fucking kiss me you bastard."

Cesaro did NOT need telling twice. He took the craggy, red-haired, ivory-skinned face in his long-fingered hands and devoured Sheamus' mouth, moaning into the kisses.

"I've missed you," he whispered.

"Missed you too," Sheamus sighed, feeling even more horribly guilty at his philandering, "I think you just saved me life."

Wade was apoplectic. Smug cunts. WHY HIM?!

He had a good mind to hand his notice in tonight. Fuck WWE. Fuck Balor. Fuck Sheamus. Fuck Cesaro.

Fuck everything.

Cesaro was gonna pay for that punch damnit.

"CUNT!" he roared, charging like a bull at Cesaro who was two steps ahead and just dodged the Bullhammer Wade aimed at his head.

"What the HELL man!" came a Hispanic accent as Alberto and Rusev exited the gym.

"Vot you playing at?" erupted the Bulgarian as both remaining League Of Nations members grabbed Wade's arms to restrain him like prison guards.

"Get your hands OFF ME you bastards!" Wade snarled, wriggling free.

"What's going on?" asked Rusev, looking from Sheamus, to Cesaro, back to Wade, "I thought we vere friends?"

"You can all go fuck yourselves," was Wade's parting shot as he stomped to the gym car park.

Cesaro was busy checking out Sheamus' neck.

"Look at zese finger marks zat brute left on you," he tutted.

"Cesaro? WHen did you get back?" asked Alberto.

"Yesterday. I'm back tonight," Cesaro replied.

"What the heck is Barrett's problem?" demanded Rusev.

"He got dumped," Sheamus grunted, "Lads, just leave it. I'm gonna speak to the boss when we get to work. I ain't working with him anymore."

"So you're gonna get him fired for splitting up vith Balor?" Rusev frowned, "THat's a dick move, man."

"Way he half-killed me just now, and he's supposed to be my best mate," Sheamus spat, "I don't give a shit what happens to him."

"Lets get some ice on zese," Cesaro said, "I haff my rental. Verkout can vait."

He gave Sheamus a naughty smile that neither Alberto or Rusev spotted. Once he was sure Sheamus wasn't too damaged, he was gonna get his workout in alright!

Rusev and Alberto exchanged a look.

"Until the hotel.." deadpanned the Bulgarian.

"You're just jealous," Cesaro smirked.

"I have my fiancee, no jealousy here," Rusev clapped back.

Alberto made a noise. Oh PLEASE.

* * *

Sheamus was laying shirtless on the bed as Cesaro dabbed the strangle marks on his neck with some cotton wool.

"This really isn't necessary Claude," Sheamus grunted, "Not that your attention isn't appreciated."

"He could haff murdered you."

"I'd have fought him off eventually."

"Your face vos blue."

"Just the reflection off me vest mate."

Cesaro made a scornful sound.

"I vont to talk to you first," he said.

Gulp.

Sheamus did not like the sound of this.

But considering how bad Wade went for him WITHOUT knowing the full truth, it may be in his best interests to confess all to the Swiss.

He sat up and sighed heavily.

Cesaro perched on the bed.

"Did you have to tend to me in your pants?" Sheamus asked.

Big grin.

"Zey're not pants."

Cesaro turned. They were those Barcode Backless Bum briefs. Just like ones Finn had. And Cesaro filled them out VERY nicely. And his arse was as smooth as a twink's now. Looking distinctly odd with his long, shapely, furry legs.

"Hot," Sheamus said, "So what do you want to talk about Claude? Cos we can talk shop at work."

"Not zat."

Cesaro wriggled up next to him and took his hand.

This sounded serious.

"You know Stephen, I haff hoped you'd never lie to me."

"Mmmhmm?"

"Cos Fandango's been running his mouth to me. Saying things to me about you."

"What things?" Sheamus tried to wipe the expression of fear off his face. Fandango had been carrying on with Sami Zayn here and there. And Sheamus bet the dancer would have blabbed out of spite and jealousy. Fuck. God Sheamus hated the WWE sometimes. Nothing was a secret. Especially if the Three Amigos were involved.

"Firstly, I hear he's been doing Sami," Cesaro said with a snort, "Having had ze 'Fandango Experience' myself I thought Sami had better taste."

Sheamus fought a laugh. Shady!Cesaro. God how he missed that.

"Yeah but suppose we kinda screwed twinkletoes over," he said.

"Secondly. Stephen. Haff you been going to bed alone every single night?"

"Claude..?"

"Stephen," Cesaro said, "Ve are men at ze end of ze day. If you vonted to be with someone else whilst I've been away, it's fine. I never expected a vow of celibacy from a red blooded Irish man."

"I'm not a dirty slag or anything..." Sheamus spluttered.

"Stephen, it's fine. It happens on the road. I'm not mad. I just vish you could have told me yourself. Instead of letting Fandango do it."

"Who did he accuse me of sleeping with?" Sheamus knew he should just give up now.

Cesaro gave a small laugh.

"Suppose you had to go there in ze end," he said, "My former...tormentor. Your fellow Irishman."

Oh fuck.

A knuckle sarnie was in Fandango's future.

"Sorry..." he mumbled stupidly, "You can kick my head in now if you like."

"I told you Stephen. Not mad that you gave in to needs. I'm mad you didn't tell me. But I shouldn't be. Because...(he looked away)...I played too."

"Kidd?"

"Bingo. Not full sex. He couldn't. But I introduced him to man-a-man pleasure in other ways. He missed Nat. I missed you. Ve just...collided. I told him he could fuck me...he turned it down. Said that'd be too far."

Why was this turning Sheamus on? Cesaro using that sexy voice of his to help innocent Tyson Kidd explore a hidden part of his sexuality.

And Cesaro grinned at the tent in Sheamus' Nike shorts.

"Hot in here isn't it?" he smiled, "Vont me to relieve you of zese constrictions?"

"Please."

Cesaro peeled them off.

Mmmmm white Calvins. He did like Sheamus in white underwear. Mmmm.

He fondled the bulge.

"Ohh fuck Claude...easy man.."

Cesaro climbed on top, slowly grinding their bulges together with some soft moans.

"I haff missed you Stephen. TJ vos very sexy. But he isn't a real man like you. I like my men...big." He gave the most mischeivous grin.

"Me too...Finn was just a boy Claude.."

"He is older zan me."

"He's too girly."

"He has a beard."

"He screams like a lass in bed. He's too demanding. Too high maintenance."

"I need to up my game," Cesaro ground against some more, "I take it Barrett knows.."

"I dunno. Can we not talk about that anymore?"

"Suits me. Allow me to get you some air."

He whipped Sheamus' Calvins off and began to gently fondle the paler-skinned man's balls. Mmm. Post-gym.

Sheamus moaned at the contact. God he missed his beloved's touch. Absence had addled his judgement.

"You've had your verkout, time I got mine," Cesaro grinned, wriggling around to show off his amazing arse in that jockstrap. Fuck Sheamus could happily bury his head in there right now. But he hadn't time to think as Cesaro took his hardon into his mouth. Mmmmmmm. Missed him so much. It was always about what Finn wanted in bed. Sheamus always had to do the pleasing and maybe got a token blowjob in return. Cesaro was working on giving HIM the pleasure.

The handsome Swiss removed his head and looked back up at his beloved with a smile.

"I love you Stephen," he purred.

"Love you too Claude. I blocked Devitt from my phone."

"Ven I'm done vith you you'll forget he ever opened his legs to you."

Cesaro wriggled around and peeled off his backless briefs so he was as naked as his beau.

"Lube's in me bag," Sheamus grunted.

"I haff some in mine. Don't vont anything with Balor's ass juice on."

"CLAUDE. Don;'t be disgusting."

Cesaro leaned over the other side of the bed to fumble in his sports bag for the lubricant. He then climbed back across the bed to look for Sheamus' lube. And then tossed it towards the small tin bin near the dressing table where it landed with a light clank.

He then began to apply copious amounts to Sheamus cock, wriggling so each of his powerful, long legs was beside Sheamus' head, his perfect, muscular arse hovering close to the Irishman;s face, indicating what he wanted.

Sheamus leaned up and began to eat the Swiss out hungrily, enjoying the guttural moans and mewls that now filled the room. MMMM YES. He'd missed this SO MUCH. He kneeled up and began to twerk his arse on Sheamus' face (well he'd had a lot of porn to watch during his rehab) getting what he wanted. He was in charge today. Make Sheamus pay that way. Hehehe.

He crawled forward , still bent wantonly and handed the lube to Sheamus.

"Prep me Stephen."

"Sure.."

Sheamus coated his fingers and began to scissor the Swiss's opening. Mmm. OK why did fuck a slut like Finn again?

Cesaro wriggled free and turned around to face him, his sinewy arms tensing as he gripped Sheamus' chest, hovering over his cock.

Sheamus went to guide him. Cesaro slapped his hand away.

Slowly he sat down...the tip...owww...it hurt a bit. He had let Tyson finger him but that was it...He sank further...slowly..slowly...deeper inside him...at last..his cheeks were flush with the Irishman's pelvis.

"Ohhh Stephen. I haff missed you so much!" he whined.

"Missed you too."

Cesaro began to ride. Flexing ALL his muscles and looking delicious. FUck he was so hot when he took charge in bed. He started moaning loudly and shamelessly.

"Ssssh Claude...hotel...fans.."

Cesaro just shook his head and continued to express his pleasure vocally. Why should he be quiet? Was Sheamus ashamed of him?

"Oh Stephen...ich liebe dich..."

"Love you too baby."

Cesaro just smiled between moans and continued to ride and bounce, keeping his rhythm slow and erotic.

Sheamus began to sit up so he could hold his man close.

Those long, ripped arms flew around his neck.

"Mein mann.."

"Your man. My man."

"Stephen...ohh Stephen..."

Sheamus grinned. He held Cesaro tight. He was going to put the big beautiful Swiss onto his back and pound him. He knew Cesaro loved missionary the best. He was a European romantic after all. Slowly...gently..he shifted his weight...this wouldn;t be possible if they weren't strong pro wrestlers...leaning forward, Cesaro's legs wrapping tightly around him...placing the big Swiss onto his back.

"Oh Stephen...zis feels perfect. Don't be shy. Verk me out. Exhaust me."

"You sure baby?"

Cesaro nodded.

"I haff LOTS of frustration I need to get out my system. Help me Stephen."

Sheamus began to fuck him hard and fast. His cries were music to the Irishman's ears. He loved how loud the Swiss got in sex nowadays. He could do porn and become a worldwide STAR. The bed crashed back and forth as almost 500 pounds of humanity repeatedly came together in a mass of testosterone and man sweat. Cesaro just let Sheamus possess his body. Oh GOD it felt SO good. He could feel the tingling all through his long legs, up his spine and boiling up behind his abs. Nobody felt like his beloved Celtic Warrior. He couldn't even remember his own name or what he did for a living right now. All he did was cry out and moan, sometimes in any of the languages he spoke...sometimes garbled tongues...perfectly partnering Sheamus' gruff, Gaelic masculine grunts and growls.

Cesaro knew he couldn't keep away from the edge for long...he was SO close but so far...he needed to EXPLODE..he needed relief...come on, hit his spot..

He snapped his hips and Sheamus thrust into him.

JUST THERE. YES.

Keep doing that.

Oh YES.

YES.

He was actually screaming now and he barely noticed, so lost in his own pleasure...sweat was dripping from both their muscular bodies...he was about to just EXPLODE...oh yes...don't stop...please...

Cesaro threw back his head and screamed as the ecstasy possessed him and his ripped stomach was splattered with his release...he was coming hard...oh God he never wanted this to end...oh yes...oh God...yes...Sheamus was hissing and growling repeatedly...

"Oh FUCK!" bellowed the Irishman, driving deep into him.

Gasping.

Cursing.

Hoarse chuckles.

"Oh wow.." Cesaro was totally spent. Jelly legs. That was some seriously hot sex. Just what he needed for his big return!

"Needed that," admitted Sheamus.

"Me too Stephen. Come here and kiss me."

Sheamus obeyed as Cesaro wrapped his arms tight, almost possessively around him for the deep kisses.

Several minutes passed.

Sheamus pulled out and clumsily crawled back to the head end of the bed.

Cesaro did the same, lifting the covers so they could get in. Why not? It was only midday. Plenty of time before Raw. He cuddled up to Sheamus and lay his head on the pale ivory, flushed chest.

Sheamus pecked the bald head and took Cesaro's hand.

"Love you Claude."

"I love you too Stephen."

Cesaro took his phone.

"Claude, don't be naughty...no, no fucking selfies, I look like shit mate.."

Too late.

 _ **WWECesaro** Reuinited with my *heart emoji* *gay couple emoji* **WWESheamus** *hands up emojis*_

"You ain't tweeting that!" Sheamus gasped.

"Vye? Ze fans would eat that up."

"You're a face, I'm a heel."

"OK spoilsport, at least let me snapchat us."

"You just want to stick two fingers up at Finn?"

"Maybe."

"Bad boy."

Cesaro made them pose for another selfie and then sent it to his Snapchat story with the caption:

 _Zuruck mit meiner Liebe *heart eyes emojis* *irish flag emoji* *swiss flag emoji* *two boys emoji*_

He also sent it directly to Finn.

"Claude don't play games."

 _Snapchat from FinnFinnFinn3_

"Claude.." warned Sheamus, "Be careful. You know what he's like."

"I can handle a little boy," Cesaro smiled, "I'm not ze person I vos a year ago."

A picture of Finn out with Sami and Cody at some park in Dallas somewhere, all three boys in shades. Group selfie.

The caption read:

 _Awww cute. I took good care of him hehehe *cheeky monkey emoji* *wink emoji*_

Cesaro pulled the covers down to show his soiled stomach...stopping just above his pubic hairline.

"CLAUDE!"

Cesaro took a photo and sent the caption back.

 _He's back in my bed now *devil emoji* *water emoji*_

"Claudio Castignioli put that bloody phone away," complained Sheamus, "Bragging is not cute."

 _Snapchat from FinnFinnFinn3_

Another group selfie.

 _I have these 2 hunks in mine *tongue out emojis* *hands up emojis* *monkey emoji*_

"Vait VOT?!" Cesaro spluttered.

"Oh yeah," Sheamus said, "Those three are shagging. Finn's a whore. I wasn't the only one he cheated on Stuey with."

"I'm amazed it took zem zat long," Cesaro shrugged.

* * *

"Finny, who you keep sending selfies to?" complained Cody.

"A friend," Finn said.

"Fergal.." Sami scolded.

"OK fine, Cesaro's back," Finn said, "He and Sheamus have just had reunion sex."

"Oooh is he now?" Sami grinned, "How did he look?"

"Like he'd had his cobwebs blown out," Finn replied, "Not mad. Sheamus was a fun ride."

"Finished playing with your phones?" came Paige's voice, "Here, got this."

She handed them a loaf of cheap 7-11 own-brand white bread.

"That your idea of a snack?" Cody raised an eyebrow, "I know British food's meant to be bad Paige but come on.."

"I'm taking you to feed the ducks, keep you boys out of trouble and see if all of you can manage an entire 24 hours keeping your pants on," she teased.

"Feed the ducks?" snorted Sami, "In case you hadn't noticed Saraya, we are not five years old."

"Don't be a stick in the mud Sami, I LOVE taking me nephews and nieces to feed the ducks!" Finn gushed, taking the bread, "Come on! It'll be fun!"

"I have ducks at home," Cody said, "I could be catching up with Stephen."

"He's on the plane to Hollywood sweets, you said so this morning," Finn said, "OK well as I'm only wee..."

"No Fergal, we worked a damn ladder match yesterday," Sami pouted.

"I took a ladder BUMP. Forget it," Cody said, "You can go on Paige's shoulders."

"Paige..." Finn sucked his thumb, "You're a big strong girl...carry me?"

"Not every day I get to have an Irish hunk on my shoulders, climb on. You fart once though, and I'm electric chair dropping you into the duckpond," threatened Paige, kneeling down.

Finn climbed onto her shoulders and she heaved his 190lb mass up. Oh she could manage, he weighed no more than Tamina Snuka probably. He was only little (for a wrestler) after all.

Cody and Sami both took pictures.

 _ **iLikeSamiZayn**_ _Check out the guns on_ _ **RealPaigeWWE,**_ _ **REalSummerWWE**_ _*tongue out emojis_ *

Paige's mother liked the tweet.

"Let me guess, you've tweeted that I'm clearly the man out of Summer and I," snarked the raven-haired English girl.

"It's Sami," Cody said, "Expect nothing less."

They found the pond where plenty of ducks and swans were swimming and set their stuff down on the path.

It was a really nice sunny day. Perfect time to recharge between Wrestlemania and the big epic Raw that followed.

Finn pulled Paige's Snapback off her head.

"HEY!" she squealed.

"Catch Sami!" he trilled, lobbing it.

Sami missed...and the hat went flying into the water...actually, it landed atop a poor innocent mallard that was paddling by. The bird began to flap and wriggle in terror at the sudden darkness.

"Mum bought me that!" she complained.

"Allow me," Cody said, kicking off his flip lops and wading in to deftly retrieve the hat from the frantic bird...but too late, the hat flew off and into the water.

"Whoops," Finn giggled.

Paige went to perform an Electric Chair drop on him as payback, sending him flat on his backside onto the grass.

"Owweee...that hurt," he pouted.

"Good. I liked that hat!" Paige folded her arms, "And look at my hair!"

She shook it out a bit.

"Sami's fault, he can't catch," Finn said.

"Fergal's fault, he can't throw."

"AHEM!" Cody said, "Have some bread and behave, lemmules."

He handed a few pappy white slices to the Irishman and the Canadian and they began to throw piece to the eager and grateful ducks.

"HI WWE UNIVERSE! It's me, Paige, your two time Divas slash Women's Champion and I'm currently supervising the NXT Champion, the former NXT Champion and a multiple Intercontinental and Tag champ feeding ducks," Paige said into her phone, filming it for Periscope before turning it to the boys, "Finn Balor has just cost me my new cap because Sami Zayn cannot catch, and oh look, is that Cody Rhodes? Fancy that?"

Cody hid his face.

"Can you explain how Stardust is feeling?" Paige teased.

"Put that camera down," Cody pouted.

Paige put it back to her face.

"This is how we ease off the aches and pains from Wrestlemania, we feed the ducks," she said, pulling a face, "BYEEE!"

She waved and signed off Periscope.

"How many fans tuned in to watch?" snarked Sami.

"A few," Paige shrugged, sitting on the grass near the bank, "I see Finn's made a friend."

A particularly greedy Northern Shoveler duck was paddling back to Finn every time he threw bread in the water.

"He'll probably backstab it in a moment and feed another," Cody teased.

Finn shot him a look that could curdle milk even through the aviators he was wearing.

Sami spotted this and sensed impending drama at Raw later. He perched on the bank and Cody sat beside him. They idly threw some more bread at the water.

"Ow.." hissed Cody, "That ladder hurts like fuck."

"I did say you should spend today chilling," Sami replied.

"No, been nice to get some air, plus Brandi insisted," Cody said.

"Cos she wanted some hot licker action with Nikki Bella," teased Sami, "Oh look Fergal, your friend's flying away."

"Meh," Finn said, casually tossing the empty bread wrapper on the floor and coming to sit beside them.

"Put it in the bin," barked Cody, "Litter bug. You can't sit with us."

"Yeah, littering's not cool," Sami said, "What would Brie say?"

Huffing, Finn picked up the bread packet and went to find a bin.

"Just FYI Coddles," Sami whispered, "Fergal took great umbrage to the shade you threw at him."

"I took umbrage to him starting up drama at Brooklyn," Cody shrugged.

"Can we not fight between us anymore?" Sami pleaded, "Fergal's already tetchy at the callups for tonight."

"He knew already?" Cody gasped, "Who's being called up?"

"I dunno, but he threw a big hissy fit in the mens room at breakfast," Sami said, "Something about being 'flavor of the month'. So probably someone who debuted after him has been called up."

"If it's Joe, I kinda get why he'd be pissed," Cody said, "Sami i'm sorry but the sun hitting your legs like that is giving me a semi...hehehehe."

Sami just hitched his sports shorts up even further.

"Don't you just burn, Samuel?" Paige asked.

"In Florida, yeah," Sami replied, "Hey, remember the day we all went to the beach in 2014? And I picked a fight with Ben?"

"How could we forget?" sighed Paige, "We had to go home early cos you and Neville had a big bust up. Wow that was a LONG time ago!"

"Yeah it was," Cody said, "I was still dating Shortie McSlutWhore then. Ew. Omigod wasn't Breeze there as well? Also was Corbin still screwing Aiden English then? I forgot about them!"

"Oh Aiden used to be such a drama queen," sighed Sami, "Gotch seems to have cooled him off a bit."

"I did wonder where their tag team came from," Cody said, "Personally, I liked Aiden's singing Artiste gimmick better but hey, if he's happy."

"What's up with your face?" Paige asked the returning Finn.

"Just had to take a photo with a fat guy with the most hideous breath. In a CM Punk shirt. Like girl PLEASE," complained Finn.

He climbed onto Cody's lap and rested his feet on Sami's legs, claiming them both for himself.

"Finny, people will look and speculate," Cody said.

"Don't care." Finn nuzzled into Cody's Lacoste tee.

"DO you want Meltzer writing some shit on you?" Cody asked.

"Meh. Might make them call me up sooner," huffed Finn.

"Who's being called up?" asked Paige.

"Not telling," Finn said, "Cos it'll make me angry. I BEGGED Hunter to let me drop the title to Joe. But NO. He said I'm too good for business in NXT to risk calling up just yet."

"Cos Fergal your pretty face sells tickets like hotcakes," Sami assured him, "You get those arenas and high school gyms filled to the rafters. I'm loving being on the main roster but I miss working you."

"I enjoyed dancing a ceilidh with you in the ring Sami," FInn said.

"You looked better in my hat than me Fergal. And by the way Coddles was only joking so take the stank face off," Sami said.

"It was only a rib," Cody assured him "Don't let it spoil your day Finny, enjoy being with us and the ducks."

"I'm coming to Raw," Finn said.

"Is that a good idea?" asked Paige, "Just thinking about Wade."

"Why? I'm not," Finn wriggled around so he was just on Cody's lap now, leaning into the solid body, "I'm so happy to be single again. Means I can play with whomever I like. Within reason. I'm not Miz."

"Did you know Maryse was trending earlier?" Paige said.

"What's she done? Started another flop clothing line?" snarked Cody.

"Her and Miz make me want to vomit," Sami added, "Like girl. Your husband is the WWE locker room cum rag. Have some dignity."

"Sami, she's a beard just like Brandi, no shade," Cody said, "Sad thing is, she and Mess are not that different to us. Just that Brandi and I are better looking, wear better clothes, are overall classier and have real wrestling heritage."

"And you only play with a few boys worthy of your hot body," Finn gushed, "Kermit the fat frog opens his rotten hole to anything with a penis."

"I don't get boys," lamented Paige,

"I'm not exclusive to just you two," Sami sassed, "But having best friends whom are hot is of course a delightful bonus."

"As it's my last night before back to NXT," FInn said, turning to Cody and removing his shades so he could gaze into those brilliant blue eyes.

"I'm off to get a soda. Walk with me Saraya?" Sami said.

"Course, course, I'm due to get lunch with mum soon," Paige said.

The real reason was to leave Finn and Cody alone. They'd got the vibes instantly. Sami was a little jealous. But hey. He could have Cody anytime as he was on the main roster. Finn may not get a chance to be back on the road for a while.

"THink they were giving us some peace?" Finn smiled.

"Maybe."

"Codes..." whined Finn.

"What?"

"You mad at me?"

"Why would I be?"

"Even though you picked me up last night...you talked more to Sami, Eden and Nikki than me...and same at breakfast when the rest of the girls joined us.

"Finny. I just think you were a little hard on Wade. I'm glad you've put him out his misery but you do realise he'll be after me and Sami."

"I'll protect you both." Finn's eyes flashed fiercely, before going all droopy and innocent, "I don't wanna go back to NXT."

"Why not? You can hang with your new best friend."

Now Finn was acutely aware of the note of jealousy in Cody's voice!

"Austin Aries is not my friend sweets," Finn said, "We may be cool on the surface but I know he's after one thing. He wants to rule NXT. And then rule WWE. Just like he ruled TNA."

"Yeah but GURL. Ruling TNA is as prestigious as winning an argument on the internet," Cody sassed, "He's basic. And wears cheap cologne. His decrepit old ass won't be coming for my wig anytime soon. Or yours."

"I have some tea...he gets botox twice a month," Finn whispered with a cute giggle, "That skin wasn't down to repeated facials."

The duck that Finn was feeding earlier waddled over and settled on the grass next to them.

"Shucky ducky quack quack," Cody said as Finn leaned over to pet it. To their amazement the bird rubbed its small head against his hand and enjoyed the fuss, "Doesn't Aries live in LA?"

"Yup. He's an avid subscriber to Goop as well," Finn scoffed, "But in his defense he is adorable with Roode's kiddies."

"You're adorable all the time."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah."

"I love Sami but I can't help feeling jealous cos you and he seem like you're getting real close."

"We're on the main roster together Finny. Anyhoo you heard him. I bet he's on Scruff right now checking out some local talent."

"So," Finn said, turning so he was astride Cody completely, running his fingers over Cody's chest, "Does this mean we may have an hour or two to ourselves?"

"I believe so. Paige could tell. And Sami was lowkey cruising when you were feeding your little friend there."

"Cody," Finn whispered, "I don't want to interfere...sssh don't make the inevitable snarky comment...but you and the Arrow?"

"We're deluding ourselves," Cody admitted, "We just have a little agreement that anytime our paths cross, we can act on our feelings for each other. He has his own life and I have mine here in WWE."

"So basically, that's one less hot man to compete with?"

"Finny, there's no competition. Don't put a label on everything. Me, you and Sami are friends with benefits. But be aware that we could still find someone we want to share our lives with more. I'm in an open marriage. Sami could meet his dream guy, and so could you. You're so pretty most men want you."

"I don't want most men Cody."

He was so close now their lips were a whisker apart.

"What do you feel when you see me?" asked Cody, voice low and seductive.

"Complete." Finn whispered simply.

"And what about Sami? How does he make you feel?"

"He also completes me. You both do."

"Why us?"

"Less questions darlin," purred Finn, and he began to softly kiss Cody.

Cody kissed him back, making the cute squeaks at the back of his throat.

Finn was mewling softly back, giving all he had in his fierce Gaelic heart right back to this beautiful Georgian ravenette whom he could not imagine life without.

"I worry that you and Sami will want to be together and leave me all on my own," he sniffed.

"We'll never leave you Finny."

"Please don't."

More kissing.

"Want to go back to the hotel?" asked Cody.

"I'd love to Cody. Make me forget about Stuart."

"You do miss him a little, girl. Admit it."

"OK maybe I do. But we just weren't working. I can't be Little Miss Monogamous. I like the freedom of choosing who to share my body with. Some days I can't even look at you without getting so turned on...other days I crave nothing but a strong, furry Canadian with enchanting eyes and the world's friendliest face. But there are some days where I want someone totally different. Am I a dirty slut for wanting that?"

"No baby. You're not dirty. You're not abnormal. You're not normal. You're just you. You do what you want...what you feel."

"And right now," Finn purred, "What I want right now. Is *peck on nose*. You."

"I can't be too rough," Cody said, "I still hurt from going through a ladder."

Finn climbed off him. His grey shorts were tenting. His arousal was totally obvious.

Cody stood up. He offered Finn his hand.

Finn just gave him the most beautiful smile before taking it.

* * *

Their clothes on the floor, Cody and Finn were on the bed, laying beside one another, softly kissing, just enjoying this extra closeness their friendship allowed. Finn had already given Cody a massage to try and ease his bruising from the intense ladder match and now they were just enjoying each other's company. It had been a while since Cody and Finn had been alone together. Certainly since Sami's callup.

Finn's involvement with Sheamus and Cody's recent preference towards Sami meant that the spark between the Irishman and the Georgian had fizzled out a bit, but the moment in the park just now had certainly relit it. Plus, Cody knew that to keep the Three Amigos as stong and as tight as they were, was to not show any preferential treatment. Most of WWE were already looking for any reason to get them split up. They shouldn't allow petty jealousies to flare up between them.

Plus, Stephen Amell was not comfortable with sharing Cody with two other men as well as a beautiful girl, and Cody, reluctantly had to agree because he cared so much for the actor. Hence why they'd called things off. And Cody had to admit, it made life a little less stressful. And plus keeping Finn happy would make life easier for everyone!

"Oh Cody.." Finn whined as the ravenette's hand caressed between his naked thighs.

"Promise me Finny, tone down the messiness and let's just enjoy what we do have between us," Cody whispered.

"Oh darlin I'll do anything you say if it means being touched like this," Finn gasped, his legs opening even wider. His cock was leaking precum all over his abs.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Cody stopped stroking.

"I promise," Finn urged.

"Good boy." Cody resumed his caressing.

"Why won't you let me please you?" complained Finn as he tried to touch between Cody's thighs (one of the ravenette's kryptonite areas along with his neck).

"Because I'm more in control of my hormones," smiled Cody.

"Sorry, I am hormonal, just who I am."

"Just relax Fergal. Get on all fours for me baby."

"Sure darlin."

Finn did so.

Cody wriggled up and around so he could just admire that ripped back and perfect ass. Finn was so beautiful. Shame he could sometimes be an intolerable little bitch. Cody hoped that after he gave the Irish minx what he truly craved, it might simmer him down a bit.

He began to massage Finn's ass cheeks slowly, before moving his delicate, skilled fingers down to those balls, ever so softly touching. Enjoying the moans before moving his touch back up to Finn's hole.

"Oh darlin don't stop.."

"I won't. Why Sheamus, Finny?"

"Because I'd been curious about him."

"What does he have that Sami and I don't?"

"An Irish accent...ahhhhh...please...you know you wanna put your finger inside me..."

"In time...you didn't need to ride Sheamus baby.."

"I kinda liked being the outrageous bitch...ahhhh oh my...that feels so nice.."

Cody pulled open the bedside drawer where he kept the lubricant. He coated two fingers before gently inserting them inside the red opening.

"Ahhhhhh!" gasped Finn, leaning down and pushing his arse up. Sheamus never took his time like this. The brute. Wade may have. If Finn made him. Cody just KNEW how to truly please him. So did Sami. Because they knew him better than anyone. He'd never had to fake it in bed with his beloved Amigos. If only you could marry two men...be a mormon but with men...it'd be perfect..

"Strawberry lube," Cody said, putting it aside and leaning forward to eat Finn out.

"AHHHHH! Oh my...Oh God don't stop...your fucking tongue...your wife is one lucky bitch..."

"If you can eat ass, you can please a lady," Cody grinned.

"I don't care how you do it... just don't fucking stop.." Finn was leaking precum all over the bed...he was SO incredibly turned on, "Oh Cody... _Tá tú dochreidte_..."

Awwwww. Cody legit thought Finn had been lying when he said he spoke Gaelic in bed. So beautiful.

"What did you say?" he whispered.

"You are incredible," Finn replied, "Come here."

He leaned up and began to fiercely kiss Cody.

" _Ní le do thoil ná fág mé_ ," he pleaded with big green eyes, " _Tá tú agus Sami na rudaí is fearr a tharlóidh riamh dom..."_

A tear rolled down his pretty face.

It sounded so poetic to Cody.

"What did you say sweetie?" he whispered, wiping the tear from his cheek, "I don't know Gaelic."

"I said, please don't leave me," Finn whispered, "You and Sami are the best things to ever happen to me."

"Awwwwwww...hey...just enjoy it," Cody whispered, reaching for the lubricant and applying liberal amounts to himself. He then began to meticulously prep the little cutie in front of him. He liked it when Finn showed his soft side. His 'bad bitch, don't mess with me' side did get tiring sometimes. He could be impossibly cute one minute but at times also be incredibly nasty. He was a complex boy. But Cody loved him.

He lined up.

Finn was perfection apart from his refusal to become versatile. Cody could NOT be down with being top ALL the time, damnit. Especially this bit. He now had newfound respect for tops and regretted being so demanding to all his previous partners.

Slowly he pushed inside.

Finn hissed at the initial pain but he knew how big Cody was...relax, he told himself...he gripped the sheets hard.

Cody gently eased further and further in...yes good boy Finn...just let it happen..

"AHHHHH!"

Those smooth ass cheeks were flush with Cody's pelvis. Finn had taken every inch yet again.

Slowly, Cody began to move. Help Finn adjust to him and also so he wouldn't slip out. Cute feminine mewls filled the room. Oh yes. Actually the more Cody topped...the more, he grudgingly admitted to himself...he enjoyed it. Giving pleasure to another...seeing how Finn just lost his shit...how Sami lost his...Cody actually was really getting off on that...but then as soon as Cody had a dick inside him, all altruism was forgotten and it was back to taking what _he_ wanted!

"Aaah...ahhh...ahhh...ahhh..." Finn was in so much pleasure right now. He just gave himself fully to the sex...banging Sheamus just felt like a quick fuck. Yet when he was with Sami...or Cody...it meant so much more...because of the connection. The only connection he had with Sheamus was native blood.

Finn leaned back up to pull Cody into some fervent kisses.

" _Mothaíonn chomh maith go bhfuil tú taobh istigh orm_ ," he whimpered, eyes watering, " _An bhraitheann mo poll maith_ ?"

Cody had no idea what he said. He guessed it was good judging by the constant whimpers and gasps.

"Fuck yeah.." he hissed into Finn's mouth, reaching around to toss Finn off.

"Mmmm..." whined Finn, "Ahhh...ahh..."

Cody's knees were cramping. And plus he loved it when Finn rode the D.

He pulled out and lay back on the bed.

Finn straddled him, applying some more lube first, before gently sinking back down with some sharp wails.

His hands on Cody's pecs, the NXT Champion began to ride, enjoying how incredible this American hunk always felt inside him. They fit together perfectly. Why was Cody mostly bottom when he could fuck like this?! What a bloody waste.

"Bad boy.." Cody moaned as he allowed Finn to do all the work.

Whimpers and mewls in response.

"Oh Cody... _mothaíonn chomh maith...mothaíonn chomh maith_..."

Finn leaned down for some more kisses.

Cody decided to show off his strength and lifted Finn up, being ever so gentle, and began to place him on his back, shifting their weight to finish him off in missionary. Finn's legs rested on his shoulders.

"Aahhh...ahhh...mmmm...mmmm..." Finn's whimpers were just the cutest as he looked blazingly up at Cody, his body tingling all over.

"Fergal.."

"Cody..."

"Baby.."

"Am I your baby..." whined Finn.

"Good boy.." Cody whispered, "Good boy Fergal."

"Mmmm...ahhh..." Finn was SO close...his prostate couldn't take much more, his legs were tingling, that pulling behind his abdomen was very telling, "M'wanna'cum.."

"Yeah?" Cody hissed, "Go for it."

He continued to slowly fuck Finn. He was getting close...he hoped it wouldn't take Finn long. Topping was hot...he supposed...but it just wasn't the same. What was getting him off more was Finn's reactions to him rather than the feeling of being inside the elder, smaller man.

"Aaaah...ahhh...ahhhh...mmmm...wanna cum...mmmmmm..." A series of whimpers left Finn's mouth as he convulsed and exploded copiously up his chiselled abs, his orgasm taking over his body...Cody was amazed at how much Finn could shoot...he really was a Gaelic Expy of Cody himself in so many ways...fuck that was it, Cody could feel it coming...oh fuck he couldn't hold it...

"Gonna cum in your ass baby boy.." he hissed.

"Mmmmm-hmmmm!" whined Finn in desperation

"Ahhh! OH FUCK...ohmygosh...ahhh..." Cody drove deep inside him, his grunts and growls far more masculine than his usual climax vocals (but that was ebcause he was having to be the top and was acting accordingly) as he felt his skin light up and the burning shoot through his body and inside the grateful Celt beneath.

FInn's eyes were closed.

A smile was resting on his pretty face.

He was the absolute picture of pure satisfaction.

And Cody knew THAT feeling all to well. Sometimes you just need some good dick. He'd quite like some soon. But anyway, that was for later. He'd cum now.

"Ahhh.." sighed Finn, relaxing into the soft covers of the bed, totally spent.

"Feel better?" asked Cody, in a callback to Sami after their hot sex in Brooklyn.

Finn just nodded. He couldn't feel anything below his waist.

Cody slowly pulled out of him before padding into the bathroom to wipe down.

He reappeared and climbed onto the bed next to the now-much-calmer and much-happier Irishman.

"I thought you made it up about slipping into Irish," he said.

"If I feel a connection it comes out," Finn replied.

"Sami spoke Arabic once," Cody said.

"He admitted to me he consciously does it to add spice," Finn said, "Sorry to burst your bubble sweets."

"Oh he told me too," Cody said, "It worked cos it was hot. What was it you said..mother chom math?"

Finn giggled at Cody's appalling understanding of the ancient Gaelic language. Typical Yank.

"Was just saying 'feels good', it sounds so poetic in Gaelic doesn't it?" Finn smiled, "Did I spy a wee ghost of a certain ex of yours in the room just now?"

"What do you mean?" asked Cody.

Finn put on a SOuthern hick accent.

"Gonna cum in yer ass baby boy," he said, sounding terrifyingly like a certain third generation ex boyfriend of Cody's. Someone who'd tagged with him in his rise through the card. Someone who left WWE and him and found God.

"Oh...my...GOD..." he covered his face as it dawned on him, "I didn't..."

"You did," Finn replied, "You said that was Ted's nickname for you. And you went pretty cowboy in your voice too."

"Oh GOD...kill me NOW," groaned Cody, "What happened to me?! Next thing I'll be fucking chewing tobacco and throwing tailgate parties for fans to try and get some cheap pops."

"Shade," Finn grinned.

"Yes well, he found God and I think he's married his childhood sweetheart. Meh. He was never much cop as a solo wrestler anyway. Even making him his Dad couldn't get him some mercy heat."

* * *

Sheamus and Cesaro were just setting down in Catering. The big Irishman was nervous as to how Wade was going to be...hell, was Wade even going to turn up to work? What with Neville on the shelf for the rest of the year and no confirmation to Cena's return, their little friendship group was in pieces. Cena was at the Hall Of Fame with Orton in tow, which was nice (though Sheamus had to admit Orton had definitely let his looks go to seed) and obviously there was his appearance last night...but by the look of it, no sign of a grand return for the original WWE power couple on the cards as of yet.

"Vot you thinking?" asked Cesaro, dressed in a killer designer suit and shades. He had a new entrance planned. Only subtle. Underneath it was his ring attire. No underwear (because well, he had to keep Sheamus keen if Balor was about!)

"Stuey."

"Stephen. You shouldn't be giving him ze time of day after earlier.." Cesaro was rubbing the big ivory arm.

"I deserved it Claude. I did, kinda shag his fiancé."

"Maybe he should haff made more effort.." shrugged Cesaro.

"You changed your tune!" spluttered Sheamus.

"Cos no effort made us split up ze first time?" Cesaro said, "Barrett always was vith us more than him. You were probably better im bett anyway."

"Ssssh, people are listening," mumbled Sheamus.

"Zen ve should give them something to look at as vell." Cesaro climbed onto Sheamus' lap.

"Claude, behave man..."

"Nein." Peck.

Kiss.

Grind.

Some more kisses.

"Claude, stop it..we're at work."

"As if that stopped you before." Naughty smile.

"I know but Stuey...I bet Balor's about as well.."

"Oh he is, I can see him over zere vith his squad," Cesaro said, "Oh look, he's coming over."

"Joy," groaned Sheamus, before painting on an amiable smile, "Alright mate."

"Just coming to inform you," Finn trilled, perching on the seat and crossing one leg over the other.

Why was he in wrestling gear? Was he debuting?

"Inform us of what?" Sheamus raised an eyebrow.

"That you're quite safe from me now," Finn said casually, "And because I wanted to say hi."

"I hear you haff quite ze harem," smirked Cesaro.

"Little me?" Finn sucked his thumb, "I am a good Catholic boy thank you."

"And I'm Kendall Jenner," snarked Sheamus

"Actually," Cesaro narrowed his eyes at Finn, "Ve do haff a bone to pick vith you."

"Did I leave me knickers in his suitcase? Whoops. Well he was always in a hurry to get them off me," Finn grinned.

"No," Sheamus scowled, "Stuey. What the hell did you do to him last night?"

"Dumped him?" Finn shrugged, as though it was the most banal thing in the world, "Well I thought after eating a Stunner, a Mandible Claw and a Sweet Chin, he needed to be put out his misery."

"Tried to throttle me outside the gym in town today," Sheamus replied, "Remember when you did the same to him for talking to Miz? Well Claude had to get him off, he almost killed me. Why can't you do anything reasonably?"

"He what? How dare he!" Finn erupted, "And he wonders why I chucked him?! Stupid fucking ape. Right, Cesaro, Imma need to borrow your man and go talk to Hunter."

"I'm coming too," Cesaro said, "Your trunks might slip down."

"Oh trust me darlin," camped Finn, "I had such a good seeing to earlier I've been sat on an ice pack over there."

"Vich vun vos it?"

"Claude..." hissed Sheamus, "We can probably guess. Why don't you just ask Rhodes out officially? You are crazy for that lad."

"Cos it's not as simple as that," Finn replied, "Anyway, you haven't seen the heat Sami packs...oh wait, silly me, you have, haven't you Cesaro?"

"That was a long time ago," Cesaro said, a distinct blush on his cheeks, "I can't help it if I like men with red hair."

Finn was skipping gaily along the corridor, in fact, he was actually skipping like sworn-enemy-of-the-Amigos/Plastics squad, AJ.

Where was Hunter's office? No, Carrano...he;'d be no help.

Hmmmm, Creative...no, he had to make sure it was Hunter. The now-former WWE World Heavyweight Champion did give Finn far more leeway than anyone else in the company!

Ah.

He knocked.

"You boys coming in?" he camped, "Evening boss!"

He flashed his most charming smile at Triple H, who opened the door and gave an amiable gruff chuckle.

"How can I help you today kid?" he asked.

"Got a proposal for tonight," Finn said, "Well that, and a complaint."

"You know I am too busy to handle locker room squabbles," Hunter rolled his eyes, "God...times like this I wish Taker was still full time to oversee court."

"Oh go on Hunter...please?" Finn sucked his thumb, giving big innocent eyes and even sniffling a little.

Cesaro and Sheamus exchanged a look.

Talk about arse-kissing!

"OK fine, you've got 3 minutes before I have to go see Vince," Hunter said gruffly, stepping aside to let them all in.

"Thanks boss!" squeaked Finn, "Oh by the way, Stephanie's outfit in your entrance was ON FLEEK!"

"Yeah ok kid, thanks," grunted Hunter, "Come on in. So what can I do for you three?"

* * *

Sami and Cody were sat alone at the table, awaiting Finn's return.

"I'm calling a spitroast by gorilla position," Sami said, "I reckon Sheamus has the ass, Cesaro's taking care of the mouth."

"Like you wouldn't?" teased Cody, "You've had Cesaro's D up you."

"And I'd climb back on if he wasn't attached to Sheamus's," Sami groaned, "Oh man, I hope I don't have to do too much violent shit with Kevin tonight."

He had indeed hit up a trick on Scruff whilst Cody and Finn were getting busy. A gym bunny who also happened to be a long-time fan of Sami and was totally starstruck. But once Sami paid his silence with a handsome amount of money, he was pretty damn good in bed - insisting on a cock ring otherwise the excitement of banging one of his favourite ex-indie wrestlers would have caused a premature finish. So Sami had gone through the whole gay kama sutra that afternoon! But he was sated to hell. Screwing fans was fun. But probably a costly habit to get into. The straight guys had groupies, why couldn't the gay ones?

"We are so obsessed with sex," Cody observed, "Least you're on the show tonight though...unlike me. Still, what with going through a ladder and then having to satisfy the world's thirstiest bottom ho-bag in a twenty-four hour period, I am pretty damn wiped out."

"So shall we agree to close the door on S.E...?" Sami drew an X in the air with his finger.

"Door closed and bolted," Cody agreed, "What shall we do in Houston tomorrow?"

"I really want to go to the George Observatory," Sami said, "Houston Museum of Natural Science."

"I'll come along on one condition, next time I'm in Orlando, we must do a Three Amigos trip to Harry Potter world."

"Haven't you been like ten times already?"

"But not with you and Finny. Be SO much better cos, well, duh, it's the Amigos and we slay. Plus I want another wand for my collection. My intention is to collect them ALL."

"Have you got an elder wand?"

"Not yet. They keep selling out. And Brandi says no cos Pharoah mistakes them for tree branches and treats them accordingly," Cody pouted, "Downside of having three dogs."

"But they're adorable," Sami gushed, "Pharoah is legit the world's most photogenic dog."

"Takes after his daddy," Cody made the 'hand out girl emoji' gesture, before tapping in a Google search, "Ah. Snag. George Observatory only open Saturdays unless by appointment."

"You'd think they'd turn down the NXT Champion?" Sami snorted, "Get calling."

"Office is shut, I'll use my powers of persuasion in the morning," Cody said.

"Fergal loves science museums. When you went to Ireland with him, did he take you hiking?"

"Yeah. Some awesome scenery. Gonna see if we can do that again on the upcoming tour. Amigos day out. Just us three and nature."

"I like that we're doing more than just fucking each other now," Sami admitted, "We should hang out as a threesome more just doing cute fun stuff."

"One disclaimer if we're going to the observatory," Cody said, "We do not cruise in any way shape or form."

"Trust me my ass needs at least 48 hours to recover after the abuse it took today," Sami groaned, wincing as he fidgeted in his seat.

"SAMI."

"Sorry Coddles. What time do you call THIS, Saraya?!"

Paige looked pretty pissed off as she stomped over. Following her were Summer Rae and Becky Lynch.

Sami winced at the sight of the impressive black eye Becky was sporting.

"Evening," Cody said, "What's up with you? So help me God, this better not be an AJ return?!"

"Worse," Becky huffed.

"If it's Kelly Kelly I'm resigning, FACT," Sami spat, "That bimbo should have never gone NEAR the squared circle."

"Close. Think that, but with a certain French flavour," Paige deadpanned.

"WHAT?!" cried Cody, "Mess's beard?!"

"Yup," Summer added, "She already gave me an earful about my entrance cape last night."

"Until I threatened to rip her extensions out," Paige said, "So that's why she trended."

"Ugh, just when we think the women finally get the respect they deserve, they go and hire back the epitome of everything that was wrong with the former Divas division the next day?!" Cody was back in Soapbox Sadie mode, "Yeah I used to get on with Maryse but that was when I was tolerating her fatass husband. She used this company as a stepping stone to Hollywood, realised that actually, people outside of wrestling gave zero fucks about her and her stupid Haus Of Maryse...I mean, talk about REDUCTIVE, copying the Queen Of Reductive herself...and oh look, she's flopped so hard she had to come crawling back to the company that MADE her ass."

Exhales from Becky and Summer.

"No chill," Summer remarked.

"It's Coddles," Sami stated, "Oh THERE you are Fergal, have a nice roast?"

"Oh HEY BEX, love the shiner!" trilled Finn, perching on Sami's lap for a change, "What's eaten you, sweets?"

He'd noticed the pissed-off-cat expression on Cody's face.

"A fellow Montreal former talent has returned," Sami said.

"Miz now has an addition to his gang," Becky added.

"Maryse? So she realised to be relevant in any way, she had to come crawling back?" Finn shrugged.

"And set our women's division back a good 5 years!" snarled Cody, "After ALL Becky, Sasha and Charlotte did to elevate it last night. Blood, sweat, tears, and most importantly RESPECT from smarky dickbags...only for the epitome of 'model piss break match diva' to come waltzing in and undoing EVERYTHING?! I suppose Kelly Kelly will be on her way back soon as there's a locker room full of new dicks to ride."

"Time of the month, Little Cody?" Paige attempted to lighten the situation.

"No. I just CARE about women's wrestling," Cody said, folding his arms, "And how shady of them to bring her back after Brie leaves."

"How about we talk about things that matter, like how PROUD I AM OF MY FORMER STUDENT?!" squealed Finn, leaping off Sami and straight onto Becky, smothering her with hugs and nuzzles.

"Ooof...Fergal...bless you that's so sweet but I'm hurting from yesterday still...Fergal! Don't give me another injury to add to the list!" Becky sighed as she was swamped in 190lbs of sniffles.

"Awwwwwww.." Paige giggled, patting him on the head, "I was beginning to wonder if he still had a heart in there."

"Saraya's still pressed about her hat," Sami quipped.

"What did you do to it? Out with it, Sami," Becky grinned, still with arms full of Finn.

"I'm innocent!" Sami threw his hands up, "Ask your new fashion accessory!"

"Fergal. What did you to Ray's hat?" Becky said, mock-sternly.

"Didn't do anything," Finn sucked his thumb and climbed sheepishly off her, parking himself in Cody's lap.

"He chucked it in the pond and almost took out a duck this morning!" Paige pouted, "I haven't told mum yet.."

"Ooooh looks like Fergal's due a spanking from Saraya Knight!" teased Sami.

"NO! Paige I'll make it up to you!" Finn pleaded.

"What's it worth?" grinned the raven-haired girl, finger hovering teasingly over her mother's phone number.

"Piss her off and she'll eat your face Finny," grinned Cody, "Own your mistakes, girl."

"Hi Mummy!" Paige said into her phone, "Yeah I'm fine, everything's fine...howre you? Listen, erm...I have a little confession. I've lost the new hat you bought me...well..no...I had it today...no mum...someone threw it into a pond (she was shaking with giggles)..."

"She sounds mad.." teased Sami as Finn paled. He respected the formidable Saraya Knight and was actually a bit scared of her, as was Sami. She was considered one of the finest female independent wrestlers in the world. And she was a true badass.

"Oh Finn..." Paige had a big shit-eating grin on her pretty face as she held her phone aloft, "Mum would like a chat."

Cody pushed Finn off his lap.

"Mean." pouted the Irishman before taking the phone, "Hi Saraya...yes...I'm sorry...I was only playing...yes I know how much it cost...yes I know you don't see your girl much...I'll replace it...I'm really sorry Mrs Knight."

Everyone present was doubled over with mirth.

Paige leaned over to Cody

"She's not actually seriously bollocking him but its fun watching him squirm," she whispered.

"Oh I know, nothing like a dressing down from the matriarch of the Knight clan to give Finny a big fat slice of humble pie," Cody whispered back.

Finn handed Paige her phone back, distinctly quieter and red in the face. He looked like a properly told-off naughty child.

"You weren't too hard on him were you?" Paige said into the phone, "Yeah I think his balls are on your mantelpiece now hahaha...anyway, I better go cos work...speak soon mama. LOVE YOU! Bye."

She hung up. And then fixed Finn with a stern expression.

"Thought about what you've done, mister?" she snapped.

"Mm-hmm.." mumbled FInn, "I'll go shopping first thing tomorrow.."

"You better," Paige scolded, "And you can buy me lunch."

"But I thought maybe Summer..." Finn said sheepishly.

"I have a lunch date with Renee," Summer said. "You're on your own Finn."

"Sowwy..." Finn tried to give her his best cute little boy face. He went to perch back on Cody's lap, but the ravenette booted him off.

"You've been a bad boy," Cody said, "No perks for you."

Finn tried to sit on Sami's lap.

"I'm still recovering," Sami grinned, "Plus I need to go catch up with Kevin."

He got to his feet.

"I'll love you all and leave you," he said, "Long time hot cub friend calls. Laters."

He sashayed away, sniggering to himself at Finn's predicament.

"What's Samuel recovering from?" Paige was in there like a shot, "I haven't seen him since I left him to have lunch with my mummy."

"Well...ahem.." Cody said, "He had a date. Hook-up really. He was on Scruff the whole time we were feeding the ducks. He got his ass blown open by a fan."

"A male ring rat! I love it!" squealed Summer.

"Yeah they exist," Finn mumbled, browsing his phone.

"So basically he's been overdoing it," Paige grinned, "Obviously somebody's not up to scratch are they Little Cody?"

"Shut up Saraya," Cody pouted.

"He's good enough for ME!" Finn piped up.

"Why don't you two just go out. Make Sasha happy?" Becky teased.

"Because I refuse to commit to a lifetime of being a top," Cody said, "But then again, Finny's single."

"FERGAL?! When was this?" barked Becky.

"Last night. I told the waste of space I'd had enough," Finn was checking his nails cattily, "All you need to know Bex."

"But all the wedding plans..."

"Becky, he was cheating on Wade with 3 other men," Paige said.

"3?!" spluttered Becky, "I knew about Sami and Codes...who was the THIRD?!"

"Sheamus," Finn stated.

"Oh SURPRISE SURPRISE! About bloody time, you've been after him for about 10 years!" Becky snorted, "Worth the wait was it?"

"He was a good shag, yeah," Finn said, "Not as good as certain other boys."

Significant look to Cody.

"Out with it Fergal," Becky went on, "Sami or Cody? If you had to choose?"

"Becky...no.." Cody whined.

"They both turn me on," Finn said, "Soz Bex, ain't that simple. But Cody has the bigger dick."

"Well we've seen you all in your pants," Paige said.

Cody covered his crotch and pouted.

"Anyhoo," he cleared his throat, "Finny. Girl. Before you have to make it up to Paige's mom, Sami and I were gonna go to Houston Observatory tomorrow if you wanted to come?"

"Really? Do you need to ask?" FInn's face lit up, "Isn't it Saturdays only?"

"I'm gonna ring and persuade them in the morning," Cody said, "If it's a cute guy on the door, I may have to go down on him if they don't allow it at short notice."

"Oh my GOD.." Paige facepalmed.

"Isn't using sexual favours as payment something you boys used to rip the shit out of Miz, Maddox and co. about?" Becky challenged.

"True," Finn said, "We're meant to be classy hos remember sweets?"

"OK," Cody said, "Perhaps you're right. Ugh. I'm so achy. I need a nap and some dick."

* * *

"I'm TIRED OF THIS!" Sheamus screamed into the microphone, after another failed attempt at snatching the Tag Titles from the New Day (in reality, he didn't care about their booking. But his anger was real. He was channelling all his guilt into this newly-added promo. Oh and for the record, Cesaro approved of his bright red ring attire!), "We are a group of the greatest athletes from across the world! But there's something wrong. Because everybody knows...(he thought hard about how to say this...was grassing Wade up really the best idea?)...everybody knows, you're only as strong, as your weakest link."

Wade was already in the blackest of moods. Another bloody loss in front of the wild post-Mania crowd really was the LAST thing he needed on top of everything. Dumped, humiliated by three legends, fallen out with his best friend and now losing AGAIN the following night? Someone HATED him right now, and what the hell was Sheamus doing? Was he going off script? Why wasn't he informed.

"WHAT THE FUCK YA DOING?!" he bellowed over the raucous crowd, as a grimfaced Alberto and Rusev roughly grabbed each of his arms. He tried to appeal to Sheamus, but then he realised that after the way he took his anger out on the Irish redhead at the gym earlier, this was probably not a smart move.

Sheamus looked furious. Legit furious.

THe Irishman was remembering just how in fear of his life he felt when Wade throttled him to the ground this morning. He was also fighting the hideous guilt...this was HIS doing. He'd betrayed his mate in the worst way and was making Wade out to be the bad guy. Talk about literally kicking him when he was down.

He pointed at Wade.

"You made me do this," he mouthed.

Before launching a vicious Brogue Kick, right in Wade's face.

Wade fell to the canvas, broken and defeated.

Their friendship was in bloody tatters.

But Sheamus had no time to dwell on what he'd just done as the lights went out to announce the Wyatt family's entrance.

* * *

The Three Amigos had been watching the match on a monitor.

"Oh my..." Cody gasped, "Finny...you didn't?"

"Little me?" Finn sucked his thumb, "Made sense didn;'t it? They're always losing."

"So," Sami said, "Not content with dumping him at Mania in the parking lot AND getting 3 legends to hit him with finishers, you had to get the man you cheated on him with to boot him in the face on the following Raw?"

"Wow Finny," Cody said, "You sure know how to do a vicious break up."

"Sheamus and Cesaro backed me up," FInn insisted, "We ALL went to see Hunter. My oafish ex almost killed Sheamus."

"Well...Sheamus was screwing his fiance behind his back?" Sami said, "You can't blame Wade, Fergal."

"Whatever," Finn sassed, "Stuart knows where he stands now. If only he'd put in a bit of effort then just maybe he might have saved face on TV."

"Finny. You can't keep getting people's pushes stopped or getting them fired if they cross you," Cody sighed, "You know, sometimes you really do go too far."

"Hang on, since when have you two been on Stuart's side?!" erupted Finn, "NEWSFLASH! You both had me as well! Where were your consciences then?!"

"He's right," Sami said, "Guess we should climb off our high horses. I mean, do we really have any loyalty to Barrett?"

"I've worked with him for years," Cody pouted, "And he was good to Finny. In the beginning. But it's got me thinking."

"Yes, me too," Sami said, and they both rounded on Finn,

"What?" Finn folded his arms.

"Is that how you'd 'fix' us if we did something you didn't like?" Sami demanded.

"Yeah," added Cody, "Say you wanted us to bang you and we couldn't or weren't in the mood?"

"Would you go to Hunter and have us taken off the show?" Sami finished.

"No.." gulped Finn.

"Liar," Cody said, "We stuck up for Wade didn't we? That's marked our cards hasn't it?"

"No!" Finn frowned, "I only come for people who intimidate me or those whom I care for! You're my best fucking friends! My only real true friends!"

"Sure, Jan," Sami snarked, getting to his feet.

"KHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Cody hissed in his face and stormed off behind Sami.

* * *

Sheamus could not get backstage fast enough. Wade would be on the warpath, he was sure of it. He hurriedly wiped his sweating form down with a towel before gulping from a water bottle.

"Cheers mate," he panted to the techie, handing it back.

"OI!" roared a voice.

"Leave it," came another.

Wade was apoplectic with rage. His long time friend had just betrayed him on LIVE TV. What the fuck?!

He aimed a right hook at the big Irishman, sending him stumbling into the wall before the powerful form of Rusev caught him and put him in a crushing armlock.

"Calm down!" bellowed the Bulgarian.

"HE...HE FUCKING JUST SOLD OUR FRIENDSHIP DOWN THE MOTHERFUCKING RIVER," snarled Wade.

"You did that to yourself," spat Sheamus.

"Gerroff," Wade hissed, wriggling violently but Rusev's grip kept hold of him.

"Why did you do that man?" Rusev directed at Sheamus, still working overtime to prevent the huge Brit from escaping.

"Because he decided to beat the shit out of me in public and could have got us both fired," Sheamus hissed, "Look mate, its shit you got dumped. But why take it out on me?!"

"You're a shit mate. Only out for yourself," Wade spat.

"Don't project your fucking insecurity onto me, Bennett," Sheamus warned, "Or there's plenty more where that brogue kick came from."

"Try it, go on!" snarled Wade, squaring up, finally breaking free from Rusev's grip.

"I am not doing this here. We're at work," Sheamus replied.

"Why? Got something to hide?"

"What is going on?" Rusev demanded, "What the hell? Thought we were all meant to be buds here? Bros?"

Wade saw a flash of something across Sheamus' face. His eyes narrowed and he hissed roughly through his nose.

"You're hiding something." His voice was low and deadly.

"Bullshit," spat Sheamus.

"Bollocks. I know you Farrelly. You are hiding something from me."

"What's it to do with you?"

"Right," Wade hissed, backing away and stomping down the corridor, heading straight for the men's locker room.

Sheamus took off after him, knowing what Wade was going to do.

Had he deleted the messages from Finn?

He'd blocked the number so he'd hoped that would have at least deleted them?

Oh shit.

Wade slapped open the door with his hand.

"OUT MY WAY," he barked at an incredulous Tyler Breeze and made a beeline for Sheamus' sports bag.

Sheamus sprinted into the locker room.

"Stuey.." he said, trying to pull the infuriated Brit away from his bag.

"Where's your fucking phone? C'mon. Where the fuck is it?!"

"Get out my bag!"

Wade scrabbled around in the bag much like a dog feverishly recovering a buried bone before at last...the familiar flat oblong dimensons of an iPhone 6+ met his fingers. He yanked the phone out and signed in with Cesaro's birthday as the passcode.

Fuck.

Sheamus knew this was it.

Shaking with fury and some fear, Wade began to snoop through his ex-best-friend's phone. WhatsApp.

Hang on.

He KNEW that number.

Nausea rose within him as he read the conversation...and looked at the exchanged photos...

It was like a dagger had been driven into his spine.

He looked up at Sheamus who could only gulp and attempt to remain stoic.

"You?" he whispered, "This was you?"

"I'm sorry..."

"All this time...you've been acting like me mate...and you've been...with him?"

"Stuey.."

"Don't you fucking Stuey me you cunt. It's Wade Barrett to you. How long has it been going on...Sheamus?"

"Does it matter. He's not yours anymore."

Wade hissed through his nose. His eyes burned with anger. _No. Don't let them see you weak, damnit. You're a bareknuckle fighter from Preston. Not a crying little puff_ , he told himself.

"How could you?" he rasped, his eyes crinkling as the tears threatened to spill.

"It...just happened," Sheamus said uselessly.

"Oh. Just happened?"

"About a month or so ago.."

"A month?!"

"Nothing I say is gonna make it easier," Sheamus said, "It happened. It's over. You're not the only one he went with.."

Another stab in Wade's back. This was almost impossible to take in. And the Brit knew what was coming next. He'd suspected it for a long time but thought he was just being paranoid.

"Let me guess," he gulped, tears now slowly trickling down his ruggedly handsome, bearded face, "His little bitchy sidekicks?"

Sheamus nodded.

"I caught them at it in Anaheim."

"And you STILL FUCKED HIM?! WHEN YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME?!" roared Wade, launching the bag at Sheamus who dodged, "YOU FUCKING BASTARD CUNT!"

It was no use. He couldn't fight the betrayal any more. He staggered across the locker room and into the bathroom, just about making it before vomiting copiously into the toilet bowl.

Gasping, he clutched the white porcelain, the nasty chemical-lab lemon fragrance of the air freshener burning his nostrils. He retched one more time over the toilet.

He felt a hand rub his back.

Wiping his mouth, the defeated, betrayed Brit fumbled for the flush and pulled before rising to his feet.

"I'm so sorry man," Rusev murmured and he looked legitimately sympathetic. For a big Balkan bruiser he had a very kind face when he wasn't in monster heel mode.

With nothing left to lose or to live for, Wade crumbled and fell into Rusev's huge, cafe-au-lait-hued arms and sobbed raspily into the huge chest.

* * *

 _NEXT TIME ON TOTAL SUPERSTARS:_

 _\- Finn has to face up to his actions and the resultant consequences._

 _\- Cody and Sami become closer and the Bullet Club debut. Cody has some soul-searching to do._

 _-Miz and Maryse make their presence felt backstage._

 _\- Sheamus realises the enormity of what he's done but is it too late?_

* * *

 **Thanks to all the new subscribers and reviewers! Much, much appreciated! I hope you all liked this and sorry it's been so late!**

 **xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **I'm SO grateful for the reviews and subscribers this has gotten so far! I could honestly write endless pages about these characters.**

 **Poor Wade :( And he didn't appear on Raw this week, either. I hope I didn't emasculate him too much but it takes a real man to admit his feelings. Big boys do cry sometimes.**

 **We'll start off in Houston for ME and Smackdown tapings before speeding over to Raw in LA, and if I have space, the European tour too. This is an extra long one to make up for the delay!**

* * *

 _PREVIOUSLY ON TOTAL SUPERSTARS:_

 _\- Wade's world came crashing down around him as he realised the true extent of Sheamus' betrayal._

 _-Cesaro and Sheamus re-united._

 _-Tension is brewing between the Three Amigos as Sami and Cody realised they're in over their heads._

* * *

 **Houston, TX, 5 April 2016**

Wade Barrett grunted and stretched as he woke up. His head hurt. He still felt sick and betrayed. Nothing was convincing him to show up to work tonight. He probably wouldn't be on the card anyway.

Muffled grunts sounded beside him as another sleeping man arose.

"Morning," Wade said gruffly.

He was naked.

So was the man beside him.

"Morning handsome," smiled Miz, rubbing his eyes.

Wade's first thought once he'd cried out his initial humiliation into Rusev's understanding chest was to try and assert his battered self-esteem and manhood. And who better to stick one to his evil ex than Miz?

The new Intercontinental Champion was Finn's nemesis.

And why should Wade go to bed alone? He didn't want Finn back. Fuck the little bastard. And he knew Miz would be only too willing to take a rough pounding. Wade needed to unleash his fury somewhere. And Miz took everything and came begging back for more. Plus, Wade actually quite liked having something to hold onto. He wasn't interested in a relationship but a no-strings fuck was what the doctor had ordered.

He'd been all for kicking Miz out once they';d finished up but he'd come so hard in the chubby slut's big arse that he was too knackered to move after, so he'd let Miz stay the night.

"Want some coffee?" the Ohio native chirped.

"Ta mate," Wade grunted.

Miz climbed to his feet and padded bow-leggedly (his ass hurt SO good. GOD he'd missed Wade's dick! Especially as Wade insisted on bareback...mmmmmmm) to the coffee machine.

Wade perched on the bed. Lube stains everywhere. Sign of a good night.

"How you feeling?" asked Miz. He knew there was no strings attached but he wanted tea on his enemy Balor.

"Much better cheers," Wade replied, "Ta mate, y'know.."

"Any time," Miz smiled as the kettle boiled. He poured two coffees and padded happily over, "Oh my, that's an impressive morning wood."

"Don't even think about it," spat the Brit.

Miz crawled onto the bed, placing the coffees on the bedside table, popping his curvaceous, beefy ass up tantalisingly.

"Oh fine, suppose its better than a wank," shrugged Wade, reaching for the lube.

"Your spit will do nicely," smirked Miz, "I like it ROUGH from a stud."

Wade spat on his hand and began to slick up his hardon.

Miz wriggled over and parked in front of Wade, ass up and waiting. He could have the entire League Of Nations under his belt soon! He'd had Alberto after Mania, Wade after Raw...maybe he could persuade Rusev in tonight!

* * *

In another hotel room, two men were also awakening.

"Morning," smiled a raven-haired, blue-eyed Georgian.

"Morning," a redhead smiled back.

Sami and Cody had indeed shared a bed last night. No sex. But spooning did happen. They were both in identical Sukrew Boysenberry briefs (Sami had ordered himself some after seeing how hot Cody looked in his).

"Come here," Cody said, pulling Sami close and they gently started to kiss.

"Oww.." Sami winced. Kevin had gone in hard on the table backstage spot last night. A hot bath last night had soothed it a tad.

They both had morning wood something terrible.

And Sami began to fondle Cody's impressive bulge.

"Ohh Sami..behave," whimpered Cody.

"I can't help it when this monster is poking me in the stomach," Sami smiled.

"You're still beat up from Kevin putting you through that table," Cody said, "And I thought you needed 48 hours recovery from Alpha Top Fan?"

"My mouth works," Sami sassed, slipping Cody's briefs down and fondling his sweaty balls...mmmmmm.

"Fuck Sami...we can't..."

"Why? You're horny. I'm horny."

"Fine, only because you look hot as fuck today," Cody deftly yanked Sami's briefs down and threw the covers off their now-naked bodies.

"Oh God you're SUCH a hunk."

"So are you." Cody kicked his briefs off.

Sami gawkily kicked his own from his ankles.

Cody cuddled up, grinding steamily and moaning.

"Feels so good..mmmm Sami let me suck you off..."

"69 me then you hot jock."

"Stop it."

"Cody, I say this with all the lust I have for your massive dick and incredible ass...you stopped being a twink years ago."

"Shush. Samiii...aaahhhhh...Samiii...SAMI...please stop stroking my hole otherwise you will have to slip your dick inside it shortly.." Cody writhed in need at the redheads touching.

Sami got a wicked grin going and climbed out the bed.

"Shower," he said, "We were gonna go to the observatory weren't we?"

"Oh yeah..." Cody sighed, "Just us two now...isn't it?"

"I think it's best we give Fergal space," Sami said, "Hot and cute though he is, the way he's behaving at the moment is not sitting well with me."

"I agree. I can't believe after the hot sex we had yesterday he still went and decided to be a massive bitch. Nah. Just you and me today girl."

"What I like to hear," beamed Sami as Cody padded over to him, "Mmmm...*kiss*..."

"Sami you could poke someone's eye out with this," Cody fondled the redhead's impressive hardon.

"Get in the shower, naughty."

Slap.

"Oooh Sami." Cody giggled, sashaying into the bathroom to turn on the shower.

"I do love your ass," sighed Sami, "You made me a top, Codes."

"Well Finny kinda did...you did get the tip in him that first time you and he hooked up."

Cody climbed into the shower once he'd deduced the water was hot enough. Sami climbed in with him.

Under the hot steaming rush of Texas water, the boys once more began to make out, unable to keep their hands off one another.

"I forgot how much I dug otters until you revealed your talents as a top," Cody mewled, grinding against him needily.

"And when I top I like a bottom who can give as good as he gets."

"Soap me up you Syrian stud." Cody handed him the Axe.

"Gladly you Southern beefcake."

Sami slowly and erotically began to wash Cody down. Mmmmm. What a hunk. And his cute little gasps and whimpers just turned the Canadian redhead on even more. Sami made sure to lightly brush the base only of Cody's cock as he lathered up the Herculean body.

COdy turned to devour Sami's lips. He allowed the water to rinse him down before he coated his hand in Axe.

Sami turned to get the wash-down he was expecting.

But Cody was currently inserting two fingers inside himself, moaning loudly.

"Jesus Codes," Sami sighed.

"I need you Sami. Think you're up to it?"

"You told me to rest now you're begging for my dick?"

"I felt it between my cheeks when you soaped me down. Tease. You want it as much as I do."

"Maybe," giggled Sami, "SHower gel as lube though?"

He took the Axe and coated his cock with it.

Cody was backing his ass up, knees bent. Yes Sami come on...come on...good man...ahhhhhh YES the tip penetrated him..

"Fuck yeah Cody," Sami whispered, "Good boy."

"I need this Sami. I'm not a fucking top. I need to take some good dick to remind me."

Sami pushed all the way inside.

"Ahhhh ohmygosh.." whined Cody, "You just smashed my spot straight away you stud! Pound me like I deserve!"

Sami began to fuck the eager ravenette, whose cries echoed loudly off the tiled walls. Jesus Cody, anyone would think you hadn't been fucked in a year!

Minutes passed. Sami was pounding Cody hard and fast.

He stopped.

"Sami! Did I say stop?!" cried Cody.

"Just a sec."

Sami turned off the shower.

"I want to fuck you in front of the mirror," he said, "I love watching your face when you take a dick."

"OK," Cody mewled.

Sami pulled out and followed him back into the room. They were both soaking wet from the shower but neither man cared. Getting their rocks off was all that mattered right now.

Cody bent over in front of the mirror as Sami stood behind him. The redhead slipped back inside and resumed his pounding. Oh yeah this was HOT. Sami felt like a proper manly stud doing this. And Cody's ass was incredible. He slapped the right cheek as he pounded, Cody screaming loudly.

"Ohh YES! SO GOOD! don't stop...please don't stop...don't fucking stop."

"Codes m'afraid m'close.."

"Speak Arabic to me stud."

"مثل ذلك عندما كنت اللعنة عليك ؟ ( _Maththal dhlk eindama kunt alllaenat ealayk_?)", snarled Sami.

SO HOT. Cody pushed his ass back in earnest to meet his thrusts.

Sami was fucking him so hard! He was getting SO good at topping now. Cody couldn't get enough of his best friend's cock these days. Especially as he and STephen Amell had had to go separate ways after their epic morning the day of Wrestlemania. Sami might be the only D he'd get regularly. And not that it was a bad thing the way Sami was fucking...he'd been watching porn more to improve his technique.

"Gonna cum in yer ass," spat Sami, "Yeah...fuck yeah...gonna cum...oh fuck yeah...fuck.."

"Breed me stud! ohmygosh...think you'll make me...!"

"OHHHHH FUCK!" cried the redhead, driving deep into Cody and exploding gratefully within.

"MMmm...oh yeah.." Cody clenched to take everything Sami gave, "Oh fuck man you're still hard...don't stop..."

"Want me to fuck the cum outta you? You close Codes?"

"Uh-huh! Keep fucking my spot...just there stud...just there! Oh yeah! FUCK! ohmgosh I'm so close...gonna.."

"Yeah?"

"Mmmm...nnnnn...aaaah...ahhhh...ahhhh...gonna...ahhhh!...AAAAH..." Cody convulsed wildly as he climaxed suddenly and hard, white spraying the claret carpet beneath their feet, "AHH!...ohhh yeah...FUCK...AHHH!"

Sami was done.

Watching Cody cum in the mirror was HOT.

Cody still refused to allow Sami to leave his body as he leaned closely into the redhead, turning for kisses.

"Mmmmm.." he whined into the rust-bristled lips. His heart was racing.

"Hey you," Sami purred.

"Hey...Sami...I really like you."

"I like you too Cody...I think you're definitely my best friend."

"I don't want you to pull out Sami."

"I'm gonna have to, my legs are cramping."

"OK."

Sami slowly did so. Cody's ass was everything. He sank to his knees and licked the entrance. OK he now had a taste of Axe...and himself.

"Sami...that's so fucking hot. Haven't been eaten out post-fuck in years..." Cody breathed. Wow. Sami was getting better every time they fucked. This overtook the wild post-Roadblock sex as their best session yet. And certainly a few places ahead of his best sex with Finn...hmmmmm. But Sami was no Stephen Amell. Getting closer every time though.

Sami removed his head.

"We'll have to shower again," he said.

Cody suddenly darted into the bathroom. The undesirable consequences of bareback sex were hitting him.

"I'll call the observatory now," he grunted as he bolted the door.

"You might want your phone.." Sami called after him.

"Give me two secs...ow...ahh..."

A few minutes later, the sound of the shower running came from inside and the door unbolted. Cody re-appeared.

"Don't want to shower alone." Childish pout.

"Ring the damn observatory!" giggled Sami.

"OK," Cody said, taking his phone and idly caressing Sami with his free hand as he opened the web site of the Science Museum to find the number...mmm...fur...he dialled; "Oh morning ma'am, I'm calling to book an appointment to tour today. You don't take them on the day? Why? Is there nothing you can do? Who's the company? World Wrestling Entertainment. You know, the company that's taken over the city of Dallas for the entire week? Oh you have got space? Lovely. Thaaaaaanks."

He hung up.

* * *

 **Raw, Los Angeles, CA, 11 April 2016**

Finn Balor nervously padded around backstage of the Staples Centre in Los Angeles. It was rare he turned up to Raw alone. He hadn't had any contact with Sami or Cody since last Monday night. He'd realised that he'd pissed them both off and it was eating away at him far more than he'd hoped. Throwing himself into training, live shows and taped shows at NXT had helped keep his mind off things and even cooled his rampant libido down. He hadn't been interested in Grindr hookups at all whilst back in Florida.

He'd been speaking with Enzo Amore all week, trying to get any updates on Cody's and Sami's activities. He'd heard about the science museum excursion and guessed they'd go alone. He guessed by begging Cody to fuck him last week he'd failed in his quest to prevent the inevitable happening, and was convinced any day now they'd announce their status as in an official relationship.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing here?" came a voice he really didn't want to hear.

"Out my fucking way Liberace," Finn spat, not here for Miz's shit.

"You don't speak to my husband like that, loser," Maryse got in his face.

"That's right," Miz said, "You tell the basic bitch, honey."

"You don't even BELONG at Monday Night Raw," Maryse went on, "So vye don't you run along back to ze minor leagues instead, non?"

"Piss off sweetheart if you know what's good for you," Finn barked.

"You come for my wife and you will know about it," Miz spat, squaring up to him.

"What will you do, hit me with your matching handbag?!" snorted Finn, "Pathetic. You do realise he spreads his cheeks for anything in WWE with a dick and a pulse, right, Maryse?"

"Nice try," Maryse gave him her signature hand, "Do you mind stepping back, ze smell of Guinness is too much for me."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Do you enjoy vegan frogs' legs and poutines?" clapped back FInn. Well if she was going to go with that line of dragging..

"How original," crowed Miz, "Honey...GET HIM."

He sneered evilly as Maryse booted the NXT Champion HARD in the balls with her Louboutin stiletto. He doubled over in pain and quick as a flash, she put him in a headlock and French Kissed him to the lino. Oh yes. It all came back to her allright, plus she did have a black belt in taekwando.

Miz whooped and clapped at his wife's handiwork. Oh he was SO happy he had her back in WWE! OK it meant having to hold off on climbing hot male bodies for a bit but it meant he could finally knock the Kardashian Sisters AKA The Three Amigos off their undeserving perch! Behind every man was indeed a good woman after all and Maryse ran RINGS around goth girl Paige and bad LeeLoo-wannabe Lynch.

Finn was writhing in pain on the floor. He'd hit it hard. For a petite blonde Maryse was pretty strong.

Miz then got an evil sneer on his face. He pulled his stunning blonde wife towards him and the snotty pair began to make out directly above Finn's fallen body.

"You go on ahead to our private room," Miz grinned (that part of the gimmick was real life), "I'll finish up here."

Finn was holding his head as he staggered to his feet.

"Now why don't you take your little developmental title and run along back to Orlando," Miz snarled, "Your wig has been truly snatched and even your cronies can see you for what you are. A talentless, boring, over-the-hill underwear model with a stupid accent and zero mic skills. Oh. And a whore."

"Rich coming from the human fuckin' dartboard," panted Finn, "And you're older than me you thick fat shit. If anyone's over the hill, it's you darlin."

"Bye hater, kiss kiss, I'll see you later," Miz sung, the sound really making the hairs on the back of Finn's neck stand on end, "I am the Intercontinental Champion, bitch."

And with a swish of his shiny golden cape, Miz sashayed away to his and Maryse's private room. Oh yes bitch. The Era Of Awesome was starting. Adios, Amigos!

Finn was incredulous that he';d let his guard down enough to allow these two...plastic airheads..to defeat him like that. Normally he'd laugh in both their faces and tell them to get stuffed. But having Maryse around seemed to somehow make Miz more intimidating compared to when he was flanked by Corey Graves or Brad Maddox when the latter still worked there. Was it because Maryse was Hollywood beautiful and exuded egotism? She certainly still packed a mean snap DDT despite not having wrestled since 2011. She certainly slapped the taste out of Zack Ryder's dad's mouth last week. And it also meant Miz had 24 hour backup with him. Nobody was stupid enough to raise their hand to Maryse.

Maybe coming to Raw was a bad idea.

But he needed to see Sami and Cody. Assure them that their friendship was legit.

But would that do more harm than good? He'd already built up quite the bad reputation in his 18 months of employment in WWE. And he knew most of the main roster hated him.

"SUp man," came Enzo Amore's voice.

"Oh hey Enzo," Finn bro-shook the small blonde motormouth's hand, "How's it going? Enjoy your first week?"

"Awesome thanks bro," Enzo replied, "You wanna grab lunch with me and Cass?"

"I was um...gonna go see if the boys were about?" Finn mumbled.

"Rhodes and Zayn? Man, you should take a proper break from them," Enzo said, "You said the other day that you thought that was for the best."

"I know Enzo but it's so weird being without them, especially here," Finn sighed.

"You can't live in someone's pocket all the time...familiarity breeds contempt," Enzo replied, "Hence why I make sure I always give Cass and Carmella space so they don't end up wantin' me dead."

"How's the hunt for a man going?" asked Finn, "Shame you never got anywhere with Sabby. Did you manage to get him to smash you?"

Enzo blushed.

"Figured if he wasn't gonna ask me out.." he mumbled, "I mean c'mon man, me and him wouldn't have worked...he was way out of my league."

"Don't be stupid!" Finn scolded.

"Look at him man, look at me," Enzo replied, "He's tall, dark, studly...hung. I'm the shrimpy loudmouth with the bad hair and clothes."

"You're not a clone. Sabby is ten-a-penny. Plus to be honest, is he hung?" Finn scoffed, "I mean, he drives a Maserati and wears designer suits. Compensating if you ask me."

"I never complained, he gave the best fuck in ages," Enzo ran his hand through his outrageous two-tone hair.

"Well good for you for getting a piece," Finn said, "Oh man...why do I always drive the best men away.."

"Because man, you keep going round the joint actin' like you're Libby Chessler and that shit don't fly in pro wrestling," Enzo stated firmly, "You're following Zayn and Rhodes about like a lovesick puppy. Especially Rhodes, man. You're obsessed with that dude."

Finn scowled and huffed.

"I am not."

"Bro, you are."

"Prove it."

"Give me your phone."

"NO."

Enzo used his petite build to his advantage and deftly swiped the Irishman's polka-dot-cased iPhone from his pocket.

"Bitch."

Enzo unlocked it with 3006.

"You have a polka dot case. His birthday's your passcode. Your fucking wallpaper is a photo of you and him," he scoffed.

"Just my lock screen," pouted Finn, "My main wallpaper is all 3 of us. And the case is Dusty. Showing my eternal respect for my mentor and legend."

"Why him? No offence to the guy but you called Tino a clone and yet Rhodes is your classic American jock type."

"He's Dusty's boy. He has the charisma and talent of his Dad," Finn huffed, "He's amazing. He gave me the best fucking sex of my life."

"What about Zayn?"

"Sami's one of the greatest men alive. He always has time for me even when nobody else does. I'm in love with them both Enzo..."

He covered his mouth.

Fuck.

Why did he just admit it out loud?

Enzo just gave him a sympathetic smile. That must suck for him. He always thought someone like Finn, hot as fuck, talented and super-over with the higher-ups and the crowds would never have any insecurity - certainly not based upon how Finn queened it about at NXT and indeed everywhere.

"Look man, you know ya can talk to me. I may not be as cool as them but...ya know.."

"Shut up Enzo. You're awesome. And thanks for letting me bore you."

"Hey no problem man. Ears always open. Laters bro."

"Laters."

Finn sighed heavily. He knew that he'd fucked up bad. It happened so often you'd think he'd have learned by now to stop acting like head cheerleader but sometimes his inner superiority complex just took over. Pissing off Sami and Cody yet again had given him a massive taste of humble pie.

"Well well well, look who it is," came a voice, startling the NXT Champion out of his thoughts.

"Looks like we found our leader," came another.

Finn turned and gaped.

Two imposing crewcutted figures, faces trimmed by tough-looking beards. One in grey, the other in black.

"What?! What is this?" he gasped.

"You ain't dreaming," one of them said, the shorter of the two in grey, "Sup bro."

An enormous grin spread across Finn's face.

He was about to squeal a huge 'YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS'. But then he remembered he wasn't with the #Squad.

Karl 'Machine Gun' Anderson.

And the taller, thicker-set one in black with inked arms was 'Doc' Luke Gallows, former Straight-Edge Society member and also the artist formerly known as Festus.

The Bullet Club had arrived. Or maybe...the Balor Club. Finn knew they were in talks. First AJ. Then Nakamura. And now the full works were here. Oh yes. Main roster, you basic bitches better watch out because edges WILL be snatched.

Finn extended his hand to bro-shake Karl but the big man hugged him tight.

As Finn broke the hug...he and Karl locked eyes for the briefest of seconds.

Karl gave him a wink.

The chemistry was there still. They were exes. One of the more memorable moments of their time together in Japan was screwing in gorilla position just before a match. Fun times. Finn had given Karl the name 'Machine Gun'. And yes. It was what you think. Hehehehe.

Luke shook his head before giving his former (or soon to be?) boss a masculine bro-hug.

"So is this legit?" Finn breathed, "You debuting?"

"Yup, are you?" Luke grunted.

"Don't think so. Was here to see people.." Finn said.

"Don't let us keep ya bro," smirked Karl.

"Oh you'll never keep me," Finn smiled..flirtatiously.

"You owe me fifty bucks Anderson," snorted Luke.

"I'll pay up later," Karl grunted.

"Fift bucks? Why?" asked Finn.

"Cos I gave it within the first half hour of seeing you again before you'd start making me feel like a God damn third wheel," Luke said, "Ain't mad bro. Just remember to tone it down when AJ's around."

"No blaspheming then Doc," sassed Finn, "And anyhoo. Don't assume I'm thirsty. Actually seeing a lad right now. Maybe two."

"Oh he's got a couple on the go huh?" Luke chortled, "Never change Devitt, never change."

"Still a maneater," Karl smirked.

"Play the song at me once and I'll twist yer bollocks off," Finn threatened.

A running joke in New Japan was all the old Bullet Club members playing Nelly Furtado's 2006 hit 'Maneater' backstage when putting matches together to rib Finn. The Irishman used to always throw a big hissy fit about it but was secretly polishing his tiara inside. Oh yes. He was a maneater. He may be small and scrappy. But all the boys wanted him. And there was him moping about Cody and Sami. PFFFT. Bitch PLEASE. The Bullet Club was how he truly made his name in professional wrestling. Who needed a boring 'underdog from the underground' and a man who wore latex catsuits and facepaint and was jobber to the stars when he had true wrestling quality right here?

Cody who?!

Sami who?!

"I'm gonna go grab food," Luke said, "Try not to smash him while I'm gone, Machine Gun."

He sauntered off, leaving the two exes alone.

"Still can't take it in," Finn sighed, "Can';t believe you're actually here. And straight on the main roster too."

"Well we did want to keep it a surprise," Karl replied.

"I've missed you Karl."

"Devitt...don't, man."

"I can't help it. We were great together.."

"You left us to get over here."

"I also dated fucking Wade Barrett."

"I can't believe you went with him man. Out of all the guys here...you could legit have your pick. And you chose a dude with big ears whose gimmick was coming out and saying 'I got bad news'?"

"He was fit and I was desperate for dick. We were engaged...until Wrestlemania."

"Aw man, sorry to hear that. So you on the rebound huh? How comes it didn't work out?"

Finn avoided his piercing stare. Karl was so his type still. He'd tried to get Luke into bed numerous times in Japan as well. They were both uncompromising badasses. Guys who looked like they could break a little prettyboy like himself in half.

"I uh...cheated on him," admitted Finn.

"Well there's a surprise," snorted Karl, "Who with."

"You really wanna know?"

"Try me."

"Cody. As in Dusty RHodes' boy. Sami. And Sheamus."

"Man you are such a slut," sniggered Karl.

"Well I got bored.."

"Hey man, your body, do what ya want."

Finn was shuffling closer to this rough, bearded stud. If anyone was to take his mind off Sami and Cody...and sex with the ex...sometimes was good...he was sure Karl still would want a piece of him after all this time.

"I've missed you Karl...my Machine Gun.." he whispered.

"Man, not even been here a day.."

"So? Still as sexy as ever," Finn smiled.

"Thought you were seeing someone?"

"Well...hehe...not right now.."

He edged ever closer. If he just leaned up that bit more...

"Devitt.." warned Karl.

"Less of that. I'm Finn Balor now," Finn insisted.

"Still the same horny bastard though."

"Kiss me, Karl."

Finn's green eyes blazed into Karl's.

Karl couldn't help it. The Irish minx was just so enchanting. The only man he'd ever slept with. It was true that Finn's beauty got even straight men questioning their sexualities. And the electricity in the air was stirring up long-buried urges and feelings. Well, they did say...come in with a bang...

He leaned down and their lips locked.

Finn whimpered into Karl's mouth, his cheeky hand caressing the front of the bigger man's jeans. Mmmmm oh he'd forgotten how this felt! He couldn't...he shouldn't...but hormones had taken over.

Karl broke the kiss.

He stroked Finn's face.

"Fuck man, you ain't lost it."

"Never have Karl."

"You and Barrett must have had one shitty breakup."

"We did. He was also shitty in bed. I had to fake it or think of Cody to get off. Or Sami. Or you."

"Man. Quit it...I've already got a huge fucking boner and I've gotta go see Triple H in a short while..."

"Why don't you allow me?" Finn smiled.

"Because man...first day. And knowing our luck AJ will catch us."

"Can I come to your hotel after the show then?" asked Finn, sucking his thumb in that manner that always got him what he wanted.

"Look," sighed Karl, "Hot though makin' out with ya was, we can't go back to the past. Plus don't really want another Styles Sermon."

"AJ Styles is a fantastic wrestler but Lord does he need to get some dick," Finn sassed, "All the repression.."

"Dude. He has a wife and three kids. He's a man of God. Not everyone's a fag like you."

"Karl. Darlin. You can throw that word about as much as ye like," Finn sassed, "But you can never untaste or unfuck me arse."

And with that he sashayed away.

Karl sighed and padded away in the opposite direction.

* * *

Sheamus and Cesaro had just left the locker room, both already changed into their ring attire (the Swiss preferring to wait until showtime before slipping into his suit. And plus he may just want to give Sheamus something to look at during the sometimes tedious afternoon hours before Raw started!

And Sheamus never tired of ogling Cesaro's perfect body. He was just the right blend of pretty and rugged. And personality wise, just the right mix of sassy and manly. In fact the bearded Irishman enjoyed Cesaro's sass far more than he would admit to the Swiss. The way he'd curl his lips and his eyes would glisten with mischeif whenever he used his smart mouth on someone (or Sheamus usually).

"Stephen, stop stroking my leg," barked the Swiss, snapping Sheamus out his thoughts as they walked.

Well a guy couldn't help but touch a specimen like Cesaro really could he now?

"Soz Claude."

"It's turning me on and these trunks don't really hide it," grinned Cesaro.

"How can you possibly even contemplate after this morning...?" spluttered a flushing Sheamus.

This morning had ended up a fierce passionate sex session. Somehow Sheamus had found the stamina to do Cesaro in several positions. In fact they were at it more than even the Three Amigos seemed to be these days. Cesaro's return had a lit a huge fire under Sheamus. It took banging a basic slut like Finn Balor to make him realise just what a fine piece of man he already had in the Swiss.

"I told you, since coming back my libido has tripled," purred Cesaro, pinning Sheamus to the whitewashed breezeblock wall and pecking his bushy lips (he LOVED the epic proportions Sheamus' beard was reaching nowadays) and grinding against him.

"Claude," grunted Sheamus, "Much as I'd like to...CLAUDE!"

His bright red trunks were being pulled down.

"I love you in red Stephen. Best decision you ever made," Cesaro moaned, sinking to his padded knees and eagerly taking Sheamus into his mouth.

"DOing this right here right now won't be if we're caught..." gasped Sheamus between grunts and groans of pleasure.

"I don't care," Cesaro was too occupied with pleasing his man right now.

"I do," Sheamus grabbed Cesaro's bald head and prised the Swiss from his cock. Cesaro licked his lips and shot devilish eyes up at him. The Swiss then rose to his feet, oh-so-casually lowering his trunks, his own impressive cock springing free.

"Want me to wank ya off?" grunted Sheamus.

"Uh, uh," Cesaro strode to the wall opposite and popped out his glorious bubble ass.

"Claude are you mental?"

"Horny. Now, Stephen."

"I can hear people coming," Sheamus hissed, pulling his trunks up as fast as he could and sprinting to the European minx, "Claude for fucks sake cover yourself up!"

Huffing, Cesaro pulled his trunks back up his long beautiful legs...as slow as possible. He then wedged them as tightly up his ass as he could, so each cheek looked painted with the garment. He may as well have BEEN naked. And he loved how hot-and-bothered it made Sheamus! One of these days he was going to persuade Sheamus to make a sex tape with him. He didn;t care! He was open and proud about his sexuality. So what if he enjoyed taking rugged Celtic cock? Like anyone would dare try and beat him up about it! He'd crush them with his brute strength. Plus, duh, with HIS ass, he may as well wear a 'I Would Bottom You So Hard tee'.

In fact, he hadn't told Sheamus yet, but he had one of those on order! He and Cody had been WhatsApping a lot more since his return - just friendly stuff - and they'd even occasionally flown together. Before they'd bonded over games...and then the Finn and Tyson mess happened (which was what hurt the Swiss more than any vicious thing Balor had said - Cody's backstabbing)...but now they were talking a lot more, and with Cody being really close to Sami Zayn, (Cesaro was starting to suspect something more than 'friends who fucked' between them as well lately) it meant that Cesaro and Sami could get their old indie-based friendship back.

Cesaro essentially wanted to get into the Amigos. And because the time away had helped him truly accept himself and get in touch with his modern gay side. He even used the lingo (mostly to annoy Sheamus!) too.

"If I must," he pouted.

Sheamus' eyes were all over dat ass.

So hot.

Cesaro rolled his eyes in the shadiest way when he realised who was approaching and interrupted his chance of some backstage D.

His fucking ex.

Miz.

And his irritating wife.

And a smirk spread across that smug chubby face as Miz clocked his former lover.

"Oh look it's Claudio," Miz catcalled, "Hi bitch, want to look at the thing you won't be snatching at Payback again?"

"Go away," Cesaro just checked his nails, "Me und my boyfriend are having a private conversation. Haven't you got something more pressing to do, like go slurp some wheatgrass and do each other's makeup?"

Maryse sashayed up to the smart-mouthed Swiss.

" _Excusez-moi , vous ne parlez pas à mon mari sans mon approbation_ ," she sniffed, giving him her signature hand (which all the bottom boys, even Cesaro himself on occasions were now given to doing when dragging someone).

Cesaro's lip curled.

" _Pourquoi ? Je l'ai fait pis pour lui il y a quelques années_ ," he sassed. Please. After the mess that was his and Miz's relationship, Maryse was either blind or stupid to her husband's true nature. 'Don't speak without my approval' indeed! He'd done far worse to Miz (regretfully) than just speak to him in the past.

" _Mon mari est une célébrité A-liste_ ," Maryse clapped back, " _Tu est une sécousse_."

 _"Il semble que l'argent est beaucoup plus élevé sur votre agenda qu'une vie sexuelle décent,_ " Cesaro shot back to her, giving her the signature hand right back.

Maryse looked furious. HOW DARE HE?! Bitter queen! He was just jealous that Miz didn't want him anymore and had to settle for Sheamus.

Sheamus was getting good with French so he was getting the gist of their conversation. And he got the feeling Cesaro had just thrown some huge shade at her by the look on her face. _L'argent_ was money, Sheamus knew that. _Vie_ se _xuelle décent_? Ah. Oh boy. Cesaro's claws got sharper by the week.

Maryse went to slap Cesaro round the face.

Miz dived in and pulled his angry wife back.

"Stay pressed because I have the hottest chick in the world," he sneered in his ex's face.

Cesaro snorted. Nice try Miz. Straight men do not say 'stay pressed'!

"If you like cheap and tacky, I guess," Cesaro looked his ex up and down, before turning to Maryse to deliver his coup-de-grace, " _Sécousse? Moi? Tu est une putaine_."

And he stomped off, knowing he'd won this battle as Maryse's shrieks of cussing in French followed him and Sheamus down the corridor

"What did you say to her?" asked Sheamus.

"Vell," grinned Cesaro, "First I said that cash was more important to her than a good sex life - hey she called me a jerk! So I called her a slut."

"Claude, why are you trying to be Rhodes?" Sheamus asked.

"I'm not. Just find it more fun to win fights vith vurds zese days zan fists. Plus. My shoulder," he gave Sheamus an innocent look.

"One of these days you're going to get me into big trouble," sighed the big Irishman.

* * *

At the hotel after Raw that night, Finn knocked on the wooden door. Flirting outrageously with the receptionist had talked her into telling him what room Karl was staying in.

He stepped back and stared mindlessly as the tarnished brass numbers screwed to the ornate mahagony door. Karl wouldn't turn him away. He was sure of that.

His phone buzzed.

Text from Zack Sabre Junior. He'll read it later.

Nothing from Sami or Cody still. Bitches. Why were they ignoring him? OK he maybe went too far with one of his hare-brained schemes but everyone makes a mistake, right? Despite his initial inner thoughts lobbing them both under some hefty double decker buses earlier, he couldn't just turn his feelings for them off. But now his ex Karl Anderson was here...he wanted to see if there was still truly a spark there, and that Karl wasn't just kissing him earlier to shut him up.

And also...he was doing what any scorned or spurned lover would do. Making them jealous. He bet Sami and Cody would be as sick as pigs once they got wind of Finn moving on from them.

The door opened.

Karl was in the same grey tee from Raw but now Tapout sweatpants too. Mmmmmm. What a fucking stud. Made Cody look like a preened pussy queen by comparison. And made Sami positively vanilla and dull.

"What ya want," sighed Karl.

"To chat and catch up?" Finn said innocently.

"Gotta hit the sack man," groaned Karl.

"Awww c'mon Karl...we can reminisce about the old times.."

"Got all the time in the world for that man. You could lose the title next week and get your call up."

"But I wanna catch up now. Let me in, please. I'm lonely."

He sucked his thumb.

"Ain't ya tried getting onto Rhodes or Zayn?"

"Probably too busy fucking."

"Sounds like a threeway that's ended and you're jealous," observed Karl.

"Shut up Anderson."

"Am I right, or am I right?"

"Maybe."

He sashayed into the room, not waiting for an answer or rebuttal. KArl rolled his eyes and shut the door.

"Beer?" he grunted, heading to the minibar.

"M'fine, ta."

"You? Turn down a beer?"

"Watching me figure Karl. I'm getting older."

He kicked his blue and white plimsolls off and flopped onto the bed.

"Come come," he smiled, tapping the bed.

Karl crawled oafishly next to him and idly continued to browse his phone.

"So you gonna ignore me? Your leader? The one who made you?" Finn challenged.

"Just chilling out man."

"Karl. I felt it. Don't lie and say you didn't feel it too."

He edged closer.

"Fergal...man...look, we can't.."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not here to just mess about"

"No messing about my end," Finn purred, "I'm just...renewing things."

"You're using me to get at Zayn and Stardust."

Finn began to touch up the front of the big man's sweats.

Karl slapped his hand away.

"You won't get rid of me that easy. Get your fucking machine gun out," Finn moaned, unbuttoning and pulling his black skinny jeans down his ripped, muscular yet slim legs. A yellow Andrew Christian jockstrap smacked Karl between the eyes. And it was tented to breaking point.

He began to peck Karl on the lips.

Karl remained stoic at first. Letting Finn make the moves. But then he began to reciprocate and didn't fight the scheming Irishman away as Finn deftly yanked his sweats down and began to reach up the leg of his boxer shorts and slowly stroke his furry balls.

"Ohhh fuck man...OK that feels good...forgot how good ya were.."

"Miss me now?" whispered Finn, "Get your shirt off you stud."

Karl ripped his t-shirt off and Finn took in his thick muscular, manly chest and arms. Oh YAAAAS. A big manly man. Karl always made him scream. But he wasn't looking for a relationship. But someone whom he respected and cared deeply for who also happened to be fucking amazing sex. He ripped off his own Balor Club tee (he was trying hard tonight!) and peeled the skinny jeans off his ankles completely so he was just in the yellow jock. He and Karl began to cuddle and grind, Karl's grunts mixing with Finn's cute whimpers.

Finn whipped Karl's boxers off.

"Fuck man, you are keen," he growled.

"I am. I missed you Karl. I'm so turned on.."

"Do you still go Irish in bed?" smiled Karl.

Finn was too occupied with those thick thighs and that slab of man meat. He began to take Karl into his mouth and started to suck. Just please him. Make him want him.

"Ohhhh fuck...that's it bro...suck me off man..."

"Mmmmff.." Finn was using all his best techniques to have his former stablemate eating out the palm of his hand, and because he loved sucking cock anyway. He wriggled around so he was on all fours over Karl's legs, and he popped his booty up, showing it deliciously framed by the yellow jock.

"Fuck man...OK you got me.." Karl prised Finn's pretty face off his hardon.

Finn licked his pouty lips.

"I have missed how you taste Karl."

"You suck dick so good man...get on your back. I wanna eat your ass. Miss doing that."

"Don't need to ask Karl darlin. Just do it."

Finn climbed off him and lay on the bed, raising his legs and holding his arse cheeks open. Check him out, getting some action again after Sami and Cody decided they were better than him! Eat it, bitches!

Karl crawled between the aloft legs and began to rim Finn, just like he would go down on a girl.

"Ohhhhhh KARL...oh my God...you haven't changed!" squeaked Finn, throwing his head back and drinking in the pleasure of the rough tongue and beard bristling. He loved it when bearded men ate his arse. Sami. Wade (Finn would give credit where it was due). And Karl. Mmmmm! Oh he was a happy boy right now!

"Ohhh...ahhh...ohhh Karl...don't stop..." Finn was in absolute ecstasy, his jockstrap now discard as his former Bullet Club stablemate and brand new signing Karl 'Machine Gun' ANderson continued to give him one hell of a rimjob.

Karl wriggled back up for some more air.

He shot Finn a small smile.

Finn returned it, amplified.

"S'no good man," grunted Karl, "I'm gonna have to fuck your ass."

"Oh PLEASE DO!" whined Finn, "I have condoms in my jeans."

"Fuck man, you were gonna get some no matter what weren't you?" Karl leaned over to rummage in the tiny narrow pockets of the black jeans. Ah. 3 pack of Skyns. He opened it roughly and pulled one foil sachet out. He tore it open with his teeth and began to unroll it on himself.

"Couldn't find lube," Finn sighed, "You can spit or use your shower gel."

"Vaseline do? Use it on my heels," Karl said, climbing off the bed and rummaging in his bag.

"It'll do," Finn whimpered, "Hurry Karl. I'm SO wet right now."

His cock was oozing precum all over his abs.

"Been a while man, so don't get pissy," Karl grunted, coating two fingers with Vaseline and inserting them into the Irishman.

"Ahhh yeah..."

Once Karl had finished prepping, he began to coat himself in the greasy dirty-yellow-white hued jelly.

Finn rolled himself back a bit to get his arse up, holding his cheeks wide open and using his core strength to keep his legs up and apart.

Slowly Karl took aim.

He missed.

He tried again.  
And missed again.

One more try...breathing heavily through his nose, he pushed in once more...yes...oh yes tight heat...

"Ahhhh...you're in.."

Karl continued until he was buried deep inside the NXT Champion.

"Wow Karl...not missed a beat..." Finn gasped, "Oh KARL! Feels so good..."

Karl gingerly began to fuck, trying to start a rhythm without slipping out this tight fat ass. Oh yes, he remembered how this felt...and the sounds Finn used to make.

"Ahhh...ahhh...oh Karl.."

"Feel good man?"

Finn nodded, his lips parted and eyes sparkling.

"You can go harder if you like," he moaned, his legs wrapping around Karl's huge body like a woman, his hands sliding up and down the broad-shouldered back.

"Oh I'm gonna wreck that fuckin' ass of yours Devitt."

"Oh YES KARL! Fuck me brains out!"

Karl slowly pulled almost out...and then with a snarl, shoved right back in deep and hard.

"AH!" Finn let out a scream, "Oh yes Karl!"

"Fuck yeah man, missed pounding that ass."

"Then don't waste any more time! Get pounding me."

Karl forced Finn's legs up and open, using his considerable strength to keep hold of those heavenly thighs as he began to pound the former leader and originator of the Bullet Club like a cheap hustler. Oh yes. What a way to enter the WWE. Was just like New Japan all over again. Night after night, unleashing excess testosterone into Finn's more-than-willing slutty ass. Those musical screams (and garbled Irish that spilled out) were aural candy to Karl. No better introduction to the mystique of fucking other dudes instead of chicks. He was sure he must be hurting Finn but he'd been assured that the screams were always of pleasure. Finn screamed more than many women Karl had slept with. And louder too. Fuck yes, take his cock you little slut.

"AHH! AHH!"

Karl slapped Finn hard on the arse.

* * *

Next door to Karl's room, unbeknownst to either him and FInn, were Cody and Sami. Just chilling in bed. Sami was reading some Archie comics on his iPad, whilst Cody was studying some more classic territory wrestling matches to try and stay atop his game. He had black lenseless RayBan glasses on, which he'd had for years and called them his 'Off Duty Glasses' as they were worn out of the ring when he didn't want to be bothered by fans. And plus people told him he looked cute as buttons in them.

"Oh man, wish they'd fucking shut up in there!" huffed Sami, slamming his iPad down on the bedside table in disgust.

Cody just about heard the slam and pulled off his Dre-Beats.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Some skank's getting laid next door," Sami complained, "I can't focus on Archie."

Now Cody heard the grunts, curses and screams along with the crashing of the headboard.

"Ugh. Sounds like Miz and Maryse," he sniffed, "Kermit probably can't drill her without a ten inch buttplug buried in his flabby chasm of an ass to keep an erection."

"Ugh. I bet even her vag is plastic," Sami made a catty being-sick face, "I think that may be two guys."

"Well probably Mess and another side-dick of his," Cody said, "Or Graves. I know they're both after Apollo Crews' dick."

"He fits the stereotype shall we say," Sami gave Cody a mischeivous smile.

"YOU WHAT?!" squealed Cody.

"Relax.." giggled Sami, "Much as I'd like to go there Apollo is firmly straight. Communal showers were still a thing at some NXT shows. Fergal and I sometimes had a cheeky peek."

"Ooooh I need NX-Tea on D sizes," Cody placed his own iPad aside and rested his pretty face on his hand to gaze directly at Sami.

"You look so cute in those glasses, shame you're not legit myopic," Sami grinned.

Cody blew a kiss in return.

Sami shuffled closer.

"So who's got the biggest cock in NXT?" asked Cody.

"Well...ahem...there's quite an array of talent..." Sami smiled, "Makes me think you get signed based upon how much heat you pack."

"Most likely," Cody grinned, "Actually I just want to know how small Austin Aries' elderly ass is. For dragging purposes."

"Yeah, I've seen it." Sami said, "Nothing to write home about."

"And there was me thinking he was actually an alpha top," snorted Cody.

"He's one of the biggest bottoms out there, I've seen his nudes," Sami said.

"Show me. Immediately."

"He;s got a private Twitter. Well he and Roode have always been open cos of his kids and wife and stuff," Sami said, opening Twitter

 _ **JCass78**_  
 _LA-based bottom now in Orlando. 37. Pro athlete. Secret account. Open relationship._

"And he comes for me calling him Jacob Cass?!" Cody scoffed, "Oooh lemme see..."

Various slutty underwear and nude shots, all showing off his bubble butt, filled the 'Media'. Austin could pull some real poses, obviously keeping his face out of shot, save for the occasional hint of his distinctive beard. There was at least two twerk videos, a few dildo ones...and one fuck video.

"Oooh I want to hear this...bet he squeals," Cody said with relish, tapping play.

High-pitched gasps and muffled screams sounded from the video along with a couple of 'harder's. Austin was most definitely cut from the same cloth as Cody and Finn. Loudmouthed, fabulous, power bottom.

"Nothing surprises me. He was exactly how I predicted," Cody sniffed, "Who does he stan for, singer-wise."

"Austin lives and breathes Beyoncé," Sami said, "He even dragged poor Roode to the Mrs Carter Tour."

"I am not surprised," Cody remarked, "Thought Aries had Beyhive written all over him."

A loud scream sounded from next door.

"Fuck this," snapped Sami, "If they don't shut up soon I'm gonna go and bang their door. I want my sleep."

Cody placed his iPad on the side.

"We could always...compete?" he smiled, sucking his thumb.

"I'm tired babe," Sami sighed, "We don;t have to fuck all the time."

He started to peck Cody's lips all the same and began to fondle the front of the ravebette's briefs.

Cody removed his glasses and began to fondle Sami right Sami was springing into life already. Tired, his ass. Hehehehe.

He gave Sami his biggest shit-eating grin as he continued to stroke the growing bulge.

"Your dick tells me otherwise Sami."

"I ache Coddles," pouted Sami, "Anyhoo. Your turn."

Cody expertly whipped the briefs down Sami's long downy legs and began to toss Sami off whilst pecking his lips. He sank beneath the covers and his hot, keen mouth wrapped around the redhead's cock.

Sami reached down and yanked Cody off by the hair.

"Owww.." moaned Cody.

"Put that tongue elsewhere," Sami ordered, rolling onto all fours, face down, booty up.

"Yes Sami," Cody said, with a wicked smile. He began to eat Sami out, taking his time to worship that phat ass. Sami was smooth as silk down there but his long legs were still pleasingly furry, "I love your ass Sami."

"I love your dick, Cody."

"That a hint?" asked the younger ravenette.

"Duh," sassed Sami, "Your turn. I've been top since Dallas."

"I owe you for the past week of earth-shakingly good sex," Cody moaned, caressing Sami's furry balls whilst continuing to devour the pink opening and pale-skinned cheeks.

"Lube's in my bag," Sami said.

"OK babe."

Cody pulled the covers completely off their bodies and scrambled across the bed and naked redhead to scrabble in Sami's bag. Mmm Sami's skin was so soft. And he loved that the redhead called-back his Syrian roots by wearing orange flower-scented body lotion before bed. So exotic. And one of Sami's hidden fem qualities. COdy hadn't got that belly dance yet (he knew Sami was apparently pretty good...the way he moved his hips when taking dick certainly showed signs of that ;))

Ahh there was the lube.

"You smell so beautiful," Cody breathed.

"Always worn orange blossom body lotion, even on the indies," Sami said.

"Did Neville like it?" asked Cody.

"Ben took me as I am. One of his redeeming features. If only he was more competent in every other area of dating me."

"Forget about him Sami."

"Oh...I have," Sami said, his voice loaded with emotion...or mere testosterone because he was seconds away from getting laid.

Cody gave him a small smile.

Sami returned it, appealing to the cute ravenette with his eyes.

Cody just nodded as he uncapped the lubricant. Not much left. He'd bought this in Dallas on Saturday...he obviously had a very hungry ass..hehehehe. Now it was time to repay Sami for all the good sex this past week. He knew he'd have to top again soon...

Whilst he opened the lube, Sami wriggled around and began to worship Cody's smooth, feminine thighs, before rising a little to breathe in the Georgian's scent around his brief-covered hardon. Cody was so sexy. In both roles, as demanding, sassy power bottom and as masculine alpha top. Especially with his Southern accent.

"Sami...what you doing?" he giggled.

"Worshipping you like the hunk you are.."

"Ssssh.." Cody blushed, "You're the hunky otter around here."

Sami rose to his knees and began to kiss him tenderly, his hands deftly whipping Cody's briefs down to free the younger man's aching cock.

Were they still just friends with benefits? Or were Finn's insecurities and fears proving true? The chemistry between them was electric.

Sami gently took the lube from Cody's grip, still kissing him.

Cody just giggled cutely.

Sami giggled back.

Their eyes locked.

Both men's chests burned as they mentally bit their tongues.

The air crackled with pheromones and electricity.

"Prep me, stud," Sami rasped, pushing the bottle of lube back into the raventte's hands with some significant firmness. Actions spoke louder than words.

"Gladly."

Sami turned around and fell gracefully back to all fours, popping his big round bubble butt like a pro. Cody completely removed his briefs, just simple black and white-trimmed affairs so he was as naked as his...lover..and began to coat two fingers with lubricant and insert them inside Sami.

"Ahhhh.." whimpered Sami, enjoying the feeling of being fingered again.

Both he and Cody had definitely found their niches as versatiles now. Though Cody still preferred bottoming. Not that playing with Sami's amazing ass (every week that thing got bigger, Cody noted) wasn't turning him on so fucking much right now.

Cody decided Sami was prepped sufficiently, so squirted the last of the lube (shopping trip tomorrow then) onto his amply-sized cock.

"Ready?" he breathed.

"Uh-huh..."

Sami reached around to hold his round, pale cheeks apart.

Cody slowly lined up.

"Oww..." Sami hissed as the girth penetrated him, "Fuck Codes..."

"Want me to stop? Just say baby."

"Carry on...I can handle it...just been a while since we last switched.."

"OK baby.." Cody pushed in deeper, wincing at Sami's hisses of pain..Sami's hole was SO tight and Cody knew the redhead had been round the block numerous times - he and FInn were both sluts in the indies; "Man Sami...so tight back there.."

"You're so fucking BIG that's why...fuck..." moaned Sami, "Oh yes...good man...good man.."

He felt SO full as Cody's thighs fitted flush to his ass cheeks. But damn did it feel good to have a dick in him again! He was as cock-thirsty as Cody. Just unlike FInn, he actually enjoyed pounding ass too.

Cody began to fuck, slowly at first...enjoying Sami's whines and moans.

"Don't be shy Sami, get some revenge on the heauxs next door" Cody growled, slapping Sami's ass cheek hard.

"Oh YEAH!" cried Sami, "Slap me again stud!"

SLAP.

SLAP.

Cody pounded him hard and fast, encouraging the sudden loud cries and sharp wails that filled the room as Sami felt long-neglected spots within himself get stimulated again. OK he enjoyed tapping Sami. Far too much. Maybe because unlike Finn, Sami wasn't totally self-obsessed?

He clung to Sami's slim hips as he continued to wreck that bubble ass with all his might, letting Sami vocalise his ecstasy at full volume.

Sami was in fucking HEAVEN! And he wasn't being silenced with kisses (like Neville and, indeed many of his app hook-ups post-Neville did. So what if he was noisy?!) for once so he could express himself fully. And fully meant scream. He gave Finn a run for his money, he knew that when he used to tap that ass.

Sami liked it hard.

And it was tough finding men who could truly satisfy him - hence why during his relationship with Neville he was always tetchy and angry. The fan who'd banged him post-Wrestlemania managed to. Cody was the only other man to truly press his inner buttons. With Finn, despite their connection, he wasn't getting his needs truly fulfilled because Finn was bottom only at all times. Cody was willing to switch.

Cody was perfect for him.

His ideal man, almost.

Someone who was as geeky as him about comics and gaming and stuff but who also truly adored pro-wrestling as much as him. And someone who was fucking A1 in bed. Someone who had the ability to fuck him just the way he liked it best. Hard and fast.

Finn would have been his ideal beau...if he hit all the marks between the sheets. But because Finn was bottom-only...meant the Irishman was a solid 7.5/10. Cody's willingness to go vers...made him 10/10. Hence why they were lately preferring each other.

* * *

"Ohhh my God.." gasped Finn.

He could barely feel his legs. His arse hurt like hell.

An explosive release was congealing across his ripped abs and pecs and even in the bottom of his beard.

What a reunion!

Talk about being shagged out.

Karl still had it. IN SPADES!

"That was fucking amazing man.." panted Karl, beside him.

Finn just gave a mewling whimper and leaned over to kiss him passionately. It was just like being in Japan. He and Karl had such a great time together. And it never made any other members of the Bullet CLub jealous. OK AJ Styles would preach about being sinners yadda yadda but they always ignored him.

"Cuddles.." he whined.

Karl gave a low grunting chuckle and allowed the small Irishman to snuggle up to him. The pretty face buried in his thick chest.

Sniffles.

Huh?

"What's up man?" whispered Karl, stroking Finn's hair.

"I just miss being held," sniffled Finn.

"What about Rhodes or Zayn?"

"They want to be with each other and just did me out of pity."

"Don't be so paranoid Dev."

"Hold me Karl."

"I am man, don't get worked up." Karl hugged the smaller man tighter. Oh jeez. Sometimes Devitt could be so emotional. He was like a chick in many ways.

Finn was missing Wade far more than he realised. Now Wade was gone, and he'd managed to also alienate Cody and Sami from him as well, the loneliness and enormity of his bitchy actions were hitting him hard. His hormones were all over the place what with seeing Karl (whom he did love in Japan) again and losing Wade, Sami and Cody almost in one go...plus getting this amazing sex that still blew his mind after his time away. Lying here with Karl, just the two of them had dissolved his bravado. He was so convinced Wade had swept him off his feet...only to find once the honeymoon period was over that Wade and he weren't right for each other at all...which was why he'd turned on the sassy bad bitch persona and gone looking for fun behind Wade's back in the first place...it got to him. He really had loved Wade. He knew that the big Brit was more upset about loss of face, than of Finn and their relationship. ANd that fucking hurt.

He was feeling his age more than ever. He knew Sami and Cody would prefer one another eventually. They were of similar age...similar build...had similar interests...but then he, Finn, and Sami connected on a deeper level too. But they couldn't be together because Sami clearly now preferred Cody. It was such a mess, damnit. Why did feelings have to get involved?! Why couldn't they just be three close friends who also happened to sleep together time to time?

He was openly sobbing into Karl's chest now.

"Hey hey...c'mon, pull yerself together man," Karl whispered, hugging his leader and former lover close.

"Sorry Karl...*sob*."

"You're not over Barrett are you, man?"

"No...I did love him Karl...but when it hit me that he, like all the others, was more happy about being the one who bagged Prince Devitt slash Finn Balor...I had to go seek solace elsewhere...Sami and Coddles don't know how much they mean to me...and now I've lost them as well Karl...and then you show up...all this stuff...just gets stirred up again..."

Karl just let him talk. He was never good at the feelings stuff. But could understand the small man's pain. And it was a bit of an ego blow to hear this. He'd loved Finn right back. If Finn hadn't resigned from New Japan to go to WWE, he would have gotten on one knee then. He'd essentially been dumped for Barrett.

"You were one of the few men who loved me for me, not for being Prince Devitt or cos of how I look," sobbed Finn, "And I left you."

"You go where the money and success is...you'd done everything you could in Japan," Karl whispered, rubbing the ripped back, "I'm a big boy, Fergal. I can take being dumped."

"You told me you understood!" wailed Finn, "You gave me your blessing to go to WWE!"

"Finding out you'd got into bed with Barrett within weeks of your debut on NXT hurt," Karl admitted.

"We broke up, Karl. We ended things!"

"I know man. Doesn't mean it still didn't hurt," Karl said, "Don't get mad, bro, please. Even I get feelings, ok? You're the only guy I've ever been with, man."

"You'd get any girl who asked Karl. You were an amazing boyfriend."

"Been with a few...but I can't forget ya, man. Especially now we're...well..back together. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you Karl. Really I have. Tonight...wow...you just blew my mind. But..."

"You need time to get over Barrett. Hey man, it's cool. But man, fucking you again after all this time...(he gave a gruff chuckle)...let's just say I've not nutted that hard in a long time."

"I've had sex with hundreds of men, Karl. And none of them come close to how you make me feel. But Sami and Coddles also make me feel the same. Ugh...why me?!"

This was beyond Karl's comprehension. Finn must be lying about something to justify his slutty ways. Their relationship in Japan wasn't all cherry blossoms. There'd been splits. And cheating. On Finn's part. Like repeatedly coming onto Luke. And they hadn't decided to become an official couple until Finn's final 18months in Japan. They'd been on-and-off over the years but it wasn't until 2012 or so that Finn had truly realised he was in love with Karl after all, and vice versa.

Finn climbed out of the bed and turned off the lights as Karl lifted the covers. He sank his aching, sore but sated form back into bed and whimpered as Karl's thick muscular arms wrapped around him.

Karl always made him feel safe. He loved being little spoon.

"I'll give you all the time you need," Karl whispered, "You've got a lot of..ha...demons I think you need to get over."

"Yeah.." whispered Finn, wiping his tear-stained face and sniffing, "I don't deserve you Karl. Don't deserve anyone's love do I? I'm a fucking selfish grasping bitch."

"Hey come on, none of that shit," Karl scolded.

"I am," Finn persisted, "No wonder nobody wants to love me."

"I loved you. And you and I weren't exactly perfect ll those years," Karl reminded him.

"Hearing you say it though.." Finn's eyes were wet once more, "I'm such a hot mess."

"If you want my advice," Karl said, peppering Finn's neck with soft kisses, "I think you need some time apart from Rhodes and Zayn. If you think they are legit coupling up, let shit happen and don't try and stop it or they'll hate you and you'll hate them. And just chill out and try and get over Barrett properly. Cos you went straight to them and Sheamus on top of that, you've had like no time to get over shit. No wonder you're all messed up."

"I'm a thirsty whore.." Finn said bitterly.

"No man, you just need someone to make you feel wanted all the time. It's OK to go for a while without getting fucked nightly," Karl assured him, "But trying to make stuff happen with Zayn and Rhodes will just mess with you more. You were buddies before you started banging them, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then that's good. Give it a few weeks break. If ya get fucking horny, just rub one out and then throw it all down in the ring for a while. WOrk your ass off so you're too wiped out to go get laid after a show for a bit. And then go make it up with them. And try and be happy for them. Maybe you just need to move fully on."

Karl secretly enjoed being Finn's agony uncle sometimes. And maybe, he was trying to plant seeds into the Irishman's head that he'd be a far better suitor than either Zayn or Rhodes...or maybe he wasn't. Who knew?

"Oh Karl...you may have just saved me from going mad," Finn whispered, sinking deeper into the comfortingly bigger muscular body spooning him before giving a massive yawn, "And you've tired me out."

"Get some sleep then man."

"Night Karl darlin."

"Night Dev."

* * *

FInn and Karl were too tuckered out to be awakened by the deafening cries of a redhead getting the seeing-to he'd been craving the past week from a man he'd been aching to get it from.

And Cody was crying out too. Unleashing himself on Sami. The two men were coated in sweat as they fucked for America on this poor hotel bed. Every thrust Cody gave, Sami begged for more. ANd Cody was more than happy to give him more.

"OH FUCK...fuck...yeah..."

"Fuck me Cody. Fuck me some more...yeah."

"Yeah?"

"YEAH! FUCK YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!"

"Close?" snarled Cody.

"Oh yeah man...don't you fuckin' stop now...ohhh..." Sami began to garble in broken Arabic.

Cody slapped him HARD on the ass. Red marks were already forming.

"OH YES!" screamed Sami.

He arched up and around a little. Cody drove in again. OK...just there. Sami's sweet spot was truly smashed. Yes. Yes. Don't stop. His ass was on fire...this was just the best fuck EVER...oh yes...oh fuck he was close...he barely remembered his own name...oh fuck he couldn't stop the tingling driving through his abdomen and thighs...oh God was Cody ready for this?!

He threw back his sweaty, vermilion-bushed head and let out a scream of pure ecstasy as he convulsed and sprayed the pillows in front of him with a much-needed prostate-sourced orgasm.

Cody knew exactly what Sami was feeling, and it was enough to make him keep pounding, speeding up even more...and more...

"Gonna..." he cried before he himself screamed and drove deep into the redhead...oh WOW...jesus that burned on its way out but boy did it feel good...oh yes Sami, take every shot.

Gasping, coated in sweat...

"I love you.." sobbed Sami, overcome with testosterone over-load and a racing heart.

"I love you too Sami...I can't hold it in anymore," Cody gasped, blue eyes liquid with emotion.

Sami covered his mouth as it dawned on him what just flew out of it.

So did Cody.

But it was too late.

Both of them had said it in the heat of the dying moment. You couldn't unsay them now.

Cody pulled out of the redhead and lay beside him.

Sami whimpered and pulled him close, kissing him hard.

Cody broke the kisses only to cover their bodies.

"I love you Sami," he whined, "Rami.."

"Cody.."

Kiss.

Their hands clasped.

"Been dying to confess it," Sami whispered, "I thought you were only playing with me and Fergal to get over Amell."

"Brandi could see it, why do you think she keeps allowing us to room together?" Cody sniffled, "I didn't believe it at first...but...since Dallas.."

"When I got called up and we started spending more time together without Fergal...I didn't want to admit it cos feelings make shit complicated," Sami sighed, "But I can't hide how I feel, Cody."

"I can't either Rami. Oh God, I love you."

More tear-streaked kisses.

"What about Fergal," Sami whispered, "It'll break him."

"He was only ever gonna be a friend with benefits..." Cody said, "I know he likes me...and you...but I think deep down he knows neither of us could commit to him cos...well..."

"Oh God," Sami sniffed, "You can't help who you fall in love with. And I love you."

"Finny will go nuclear," Cody sighed, "THat's why we needed to give him space. It was getting too intense. Even the last time I screwed him. SOmething just wasn't there. I did it because he wanted it and I thought it would cool him off. When he went and organised that segment to get Wade humiliated...it just turned me off him completely. Like he stabbed me...us...in the back."

"I care about him deeply," Sami said, "If someone was to hurt him, I'd want to kill them."

"Me too Sami...he needs looking after...but...when I'm with you, it just feels so right. I can't stop saying it baby. I love you."

Gentle pecking and caressing as the two hunks cuddled up.

"We will tell him in good time," Sami assured him, "But Cody...baby...let's put him to one side for now."

"Yeah..." Cody said, turning around. He will still be little spoon. He was the younger of the two!

But his heart melted when Sami's furry arms locked tightly around his ripped abdomen.

* * *

"Morning," Paige beamed as she sank into the chair opposite Cody and Sami at breakfast.

"Morning Saraya," Sami smiled.

"What's this? No pisstaking about Summer and I? It's not my birthday for 4 months!" teased the raven-haired English girl, "Where's Eden?"

"Brandi is on the phone to a very special person," Cody said coyly, "Paige, whilst its just you, Sami and I.."

"Are you two ever going to make it up with Finn?" Paige asked.

"In time," Cody said, "Paige.."

"THis sounds serious," Paige said, but she had a gut feeling as women often did.

"Saraya," Sami said, "We have something to tell you."

"Own up. Which one of you fuckboys got Finn pregnant?" she teased.

"Be serious Paige," scolded Cody, "Sami and I..."

"I knew it. I've been suspecting since Samuel got called up," Paige admitted, "A few of us have. Cos we were wondering why Finn's been extra bitchy lately..."

"We're in love Saraya," Sami said, "I've had feelings for him for a while now that are more than just hot best friend."

"We know it's messy," Cody said, "But trust me, I;ve put Stephen and I to bed for good. Shawn AKA Tye...well, we worked better as friends. Finny...ditto. Time to stop messing around. We're both in our 30s now. I got that...what do you call it...you know, in your stomach?"

"Schluballybub?" Paige said, before taking in their confused expressions, "Heard that in a comedy from back home."

"Yes...that...love that word," Cody said, "I think Layla explained that to me once. I get it when I look at Sami. And when we have sex...it's just...well I just like being around him all the time. And cos we hang out and do stuff, it's like dates."

"Also, with Fergal's ex in WWE," Sami said, "I bet he'll be back together with him."

"His ex? Who? Sami?! What is the tea? I thought he told me EVERYTHING," Cody pouted.

"He did. Remember, that night?"

"THe night you three got coked up and made me and Becky watch Sunny's porn?!" Paige snorted.

"Yes, that night," Sami went pink, "Ask yourself why Karl Anderson is known as Machine Gun? He and Fergal weren't just one-time fuckbuds. They dated. Split just as he left to come here."

"Oh look, if it isn't the loser convention?!" came a nasty voice none of them wanted to hear.

"If it isn't the Hollywood rejects," Paige shot back as Miz and Maryse came over, dressed ostentatiously and clutching coffees.

"So the ginger and ze platypus are dating, well, always nice when ugly people find love," sneered Maryse.

"You should know," Cody clapped back, "How's the clothing line Maryse?"

"Leave my wife alone," Miz stepped in.

"Bit tight that shirt isn't it?" Cody looked Miz up and down cattily, "I thought designer wear wasn't tailored for the morbidly obese."

"Ha. Ha. Your shade is as old as your face," Miz clapped back, "You used to be hot once. Now you look at least 40."

"Nice Botox needle marks," Cody hit back, "Is there any part of that face that resembles the one you were born with?"

"The ugly always throw the most shade," Miz sneered before deciding to make out obnoxiously with Maryse.

"And I thought Sunny's porn would be the most disgusting thing I'd see in 2016," Paige made a face.

"What is with that shirt?" Sami added, "I've seen some badly-dressed pro wrestlers in my time but never one who looks like a pumpkin squeezed into a rubber."

Miz broke kissing his wife to look Sami up and down.

"Ginger kids should be shot at birth," Maryse announced, diving in before her husband could speak.

"Good one honey!" crowed Miz, "Oh I love you honey."

"Love you too baby." They began to make out again.

Cody just made a derisive snort. PLEASE. Who was Miz trying to kid? He probably had at least 2 side dicks on speed dial right now!

"All of a sudden I'm put off breakfast," Sami said, "Shall we go see what's downtown?"

"Already with you Samuel, I'll text Summer and let her know where we're headed," Paige said, getting up.

As they passed the sickening display being put on by the Intercontinental Champion and former 2 time Divas Champion, Sami discreetly slipped his hand into MAryse' Versace handbag and slipped something into his pocket, before taking his new boyfriend's hand and giving Cody lovesick eyes.

Cody smiled adorably back.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Paige cooed.

"Babe...we need to break the news gently to Sasha," Cody said.

"How about we leave that stuff be for now," Sami replied.

"I'm buying breakfast," Cody announced.

"How do you work that out?" Paige teased, "Aren't you both...versatile?"

"Whomever topped last does the honours," Cody said.

"Which means whomever was bottom gets to be treated like a king," Sami grinned.

"Or a queen," chimed in Paige.

"Oh shut up, Saraya," the boys said in unison.

"I don't need this attituide from either of you right now!" she wagged her finger at both of them, "Or I'll get Eden to spank you both."

"She'd enjoy it, she's been complimenting Sami on his booty for a while now, soz Paige," Cody beamed.

"My aim is to get a tush like hers, we do butt workouts together already," Sami added.

"Oh my..." Paige facepalmed, "Speak of the devil. Hi Eden!"

The beautiful ring announcer was just exiting the lift, dressed in a purple dress and shades, having just gotten off the phone to her secret girlfriend, Nikki Bella.

"So that's what happened to my husband?" she grinned jovially, "Wait, is this hand holding? Hallelujah. FINALLY!"

She placed her shades atop her head and did an overdramatic sigh and eye-roll.

"Yes Brandi, stop it," Cody pouted.

"So Sami, gym date at one?" Eden asked.

"I'll be there!" Sami gave her a thumbs up.

"I can't believe this," Paige said, "The press would have a FIELD day with this. Husband and wife in open marriage. Wife has girlfriend and husband gets new boyfirned. Wife and husband's boyfriend are workout besties. I can't even."

"Jealous are we Paige?" Eden smirked, "Now Sami. As my husband's new arm candy, we need to take you shopping. I'm a style blogger don't you know and your attire needs to be on fleek."

"I don't do fashion," mumbled Sami. He was in his signature flat cap, a Rancid tee and some black Nike shorts.

"Ivy Park launches this week," Eden said, "Beyoncé is getting some of my coins."

"No," Cody said firmly, "Austin Aries stans for her. Can you not."

"I'm sure your crown won't fall off if I choose to wear her gear," Eden said, "Sami. I hope you know what you've let yourself in for hun."

"Oh I can handle everything he gives me," Sami gave a wicked grin.

"SAMUEL!" Paige facepalmed.

Minx!Sami was BACK. Oh YAS.

Cody gave a modest giggle.

"Sssh you, don't go spilling the tea when it's hot," he said.

"Speaking of which, we going for food or what because I could do with some tea," Paige piped up, "Eden, you joining us to keep your hubby in line?"

"Why not," the beautiful announcer said, "Beats having to paint on a smile when Nattie talks about how amazing it is that Maryse is back."

"Ew," Cody made a stank face, "We already had to deal with her and that obese ho she's married to today."

"Miz isn't fat honey," Eden admonished him.

"He is," Cody said obstinately, "Why are you sticking up for him?"

"Because if you're gonna drag someone, do it for the truth," Eden said, "Why not target his awful clothes, his shoddy wrestling, his ho-ing around the roster or something?"

"She's got a point," Paige said, "Miz is a pain in the arse in many ways but I wouldn't call him fat."

"Why does he always take up half the screen when he's on TV?" Cody was unrepentant.

"Kevin is bigger than Miz and you would never drag him," Sami chimed in.

"Because KO is one of the best things to ever happen to wrestling," Cody said, "And because I lowkey would like a bit of cub action."

"Gurl," Sami said, "I have tried hollering at him..."

"Sami? You didn't just...no." Eden facepalmed.

"Anyhoo," Sami went on, "I tried it on with him numerous times over the years. Even when blind drunk he would turn me down. He is 100 per cent straight. And anyhoo...his wife? SHe's 18/10. Anyone else would be a colossal downgrade. I settle for post match hugs."

"So cubs are basically big guys," Paige said, "Chubby guys..."

"With beards," Cody said, "Allow me to educate."

"Oh here we go, Cody's daily Gay Seminar number twenty," Eden snarked.

Sami giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Cubs are big, thick guys with beards," Cody explained, "Kevin Owens is the epitome of that. Bears are the same but older. Sami on the other hand is a classic example of otter, that is slim or defined but with face and body hair."

"Actually babe, I'm a fox cos I'm ginger," Sami added helpfully.

RAZZZZZZZZZZP.

Cody hated being corrected and always showed his displeasure by blowing a childish raspberry at the person who did so.

"Don't correct him, let him have his moment," Eden joked.

"So what are you, Little Cody?" asked Paige.

"Twink."

"No," Sami said, "Hot though you are...twink you ain't. You're 30 and jacked to fuck. Full on hunk or jock."

"What is a twink? Nobody ever explained it to me," Paige pouted, "I assumed it was pretty boys with no body hair who are always bottom."

"Troye Sivan. Say no more," Sami said, "And twinks are 21 or under. Soz Coddles. Even on your debut you passed twink age."

"Ohhh...I get it," Paige sighed.

"Zack Sabre Junior, if you want a wrestling example," Sami added, "Tell you what though...I wouldn't mind a go.."

"Me too," confessed Cody, "I bet he;s an ex of Finny's. I know they're pretty friendly, used to see WhatsApp messages from him on his phone."

They were walking down the street in the California sunshine. Every eaterie seemed to be salads, sushi and juice bars.

"LA just makes me crave filthy food," Paige complained, "Give me a Wetherspoons fry up...or my mum's..any day."

"Everyone here looks artificial," lamented Sami, "Wonder if we'll meet any celebrities?"

"Well Sami, shopping offer still stands," Eden teased.

* * *

 _NEXT TIME ON TOTAL SUPERSTARS:_

 _\- Raw in London is riddled with drama._

 _\- Sheamus and Cesaro's relationship is truly re-ignited, but are there people trying to ruin things for them?_

 _-How will Finn react to Sami and Cody becoming a 'proper' couple?_

* * *

 **I had to split this chapter up as it was far, far, too long to cram everything into one. I'm not sure how many fans Sami/Coddles will win but judging by previous reviews it seemed to be the case that everyone wanted Finn out of that triad!**

 **Sheasaro still strong, but as we all know, poor Sheamus is an unintentional drama magnet!**

 **So the last part of this will be a shorter Chapter 4! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **I know this was originally part of Chapter 3, but I decided it was far too long and so I've turned the parts set in London into Chapter 4 (it's a little shorter than average). Sheasaro fans will like this one ;)**

 **I enjoyed Payback even if, as usual the IWC bitched and whined and failed to see the bigger picture (if you still chant for Punk after 2.5 years...move on please).**

 **I'm so relieved Enzo is OK but he'll be gone for a while I think. I feel like I cursed him as he debuted in Chapter 3 :( Get well soon Enzo.**

* * *

 _PREVIOUSLY ON TOTAL SUPERSTARS:_

 _\- The Bullet Club debut on Raw. Finn is thrilled and wastes no time in catching up with old flame Karl Anderson._

 _\- Miz and Maryse made their presence felt backstage, intimidating anyone in their path. Cesaro starts a Francophonic war with Maryse._

 _\- Cody and Sami came to terms with their love for one another._

 _\- Enzo Amore confessed boy trouble to Finn._

* * *

 **18 April 2016, O2 Arena, London, England**

It was raining as expected in London's Docklands area where the famous O2 arena and former Millennium Dome was located.

Sheamus and Cesaro had just arrived from a leisurely post-gym lunch at Bodeans BBQ near the Tower Of London. Well, why not? Sheamus insisted on paying. Cesaro had admonished him for getting burnt ends in his ever-bushier beard but Sheamus didn't care. In a way, with Wade gone, it really felt like he could move on from the mess that he had caused. Nobody was perfect.

"What's up with your face?" he asked Cesaro, who was already changing into his ring attire (sans the ripping suit).

"I forgot that in ze UK Fandango gets a match cos of the stupid Fandangoing thing," complained the big Swiss.

"Oh...of course," groaned Sheamus, "I doubt very much he'll bother us though. I blocked him on my phone."

"Me too, I gave Zayn an earful about lowering his standards," smirked Cesaro, "You know he and Rhodes are a proper couple now?"

"Are they?" Sheamus raised an eyebrow, "I did wonder why Finn's not been around lately...not that it's a bad thing cos he's such a bleeding drama queen...but I'd have thought Rhodes and Finn would have dated not him and Zayn. I didn't even think Rhodes dug us gingers.."

"Stephen, he just doesn't dig you," teased Cesaro, "Vye vould you vant zat pretty boy?"

"I never said I did! Don't be so paranoid!"

"I'm only playing," Cesaro said, casually stretching and his trunks went up between his ass cheeks.

"You better be wearing pants under those," growled Sheamus.

"Nein."

"Claude...don't be such a tart. You're facing that filthy sket Miz at Payback. He'll try and get with you and then we'll have to suffer even more of him and his harpy wife."

"Maryse doesn't intimidate me," Cesaro smirked, "I haff tea on her idiot husband anyway."

"Claude, stop speaking like that. Bad enough I have to listen to Finn, Rhodes and Zayn use that lingo."

"I blame Drag Race," Cesaro said, shrugging, _"Ich habe eine grosse tasse Tee auf Miz_."

"OK show off," huffed Sheamus, "I think she's aware her husband's the biggest slag in professional wrestling alread though. She's just with him for the money and fame. As you said to her last week."

"I bet she doesn't know about he likes men to call him a princess and all that gross feminine kinky shit he did ven ve dated," Cesaro made a face, "If he starts shooting his mouth at us again I'm spilling every drop of tea from my time vith him to her. In French."

"Don't be messy Claude, you're better than that," Sheamus got to his feet and padded over to the imposing Swiss.

Kisses and low, grunting giggles.

"Ugh, do you have to pollute this fine city with your disgusting liplocks?" came a sneering Ohio accent as Miz made his grand entrance, complete with Maryse.

"Get out. This is the MEN'S locker room," snapped Sheamus.

"I see no men here, just a couple of ugly apes," Maryse smirked, "Babe. You're better than ze common folk. Let's go to the private locker room we've booked."

Miz hauled up his well-polished Intercontinental Title onto his gaudy Versace dress jacket.

"I will be with you shortly m'lady," he simpered at her, "If you go and make sure the roadies have our room exactly as we ordered it."

Cesaro and SHeamus exchanged incredulous looks. What planet were those two on? There was method acting and living the gimmick, and then there was delusion.

"You're not in LA now," Sheamus snorted, "And if you're 'too good' for the communal room, bugger off because we can all do with seeing less of you."

"Speak English," Miz spat at him before marching over to Cesaro.

Cesaro folded his arms and smirked. Really? Just try it. He wasn't going to let this loudmouthed blowhard intimidate him. Especially after Cesaro roasted his diva wife last week. What the heck did he EVER see in Miz?

" _Kann ich ihnen helfen_?" he grunted.

"Yes. You can help me Cesaro. I need my boots polishing."

Cesaro raised an eyebrow. The NERVE.

Miz unzipped his bag and pulled out his wrestling boots. Stuffed inside one was a crumpled red kimono. One he'd worn during his and Cesaro's relationship.

Sheamus was cracking his knuckles at this smug prick's sheer audacity to talk smack to his fella. He hated that Cesaro used to smash Miz. Was the big Irish brute going soft after being re-united with his Swiss lover? Maybe.

"Not touching those, I don't know vere zey've been," Cesaro snorted.

"Remember this, Claudio?" Miz had an evil smirk going on now, "Remember how you liked me to wear this for you?"

"Oui. You looked like a pig in a blanket," Cesaro clapped back.

"You enjoyed it and I still have receipts on you," Miz threatened, "Wouldn't it just KILL your career if TMZ got hold of our sex tapes."

"And vot vould Maryse think? Hearing you beg me to call you princess whilst I fucked your flabby ass?" Cesaro spat.

"You even mention anything about our sex life to her and I mean it, your Toblerone ass will be at that unemployment line so fast..." Miz snarled.

"Oh is that a threat?" Cesaro folded his arms.

"It is. And you better take me seriously Claudio. Now. Get polishing."

"I could break you in several places Mizanin," Cesaro retorted.

"And so could I if you don't hop it," Sheamus spat, wading in.

"Bye Felicia," Miz gave Sheamus a Maryse hand, "I need to talk about our Payback match."

"Stephen, I can handle myself," Cesaro assured him, "Go and get us some lunch and I'll be vith you in funf minuten."

Sheamus was about to object in the strongest possible terms but he decided to avoid creating any more drama as lately he seemed to be the resident lightning rod for it, and did as his Swiss lover asked.

As soon as the door closed, a huge smile lifted Miz's perma-tanned face. He began to undress.

Cesaro just watched him do so, utterly disbelieving. This delusional slut...!

And then he was forced onto the bench as a brief-clad Miz straddled him.

"Missed me Claudio?" purred Miz.

"Like a hole in a parachute," Cesaro snorted, "Get your fat self off me."

"So what's that in your pocket? Or are you enjoying me again?" Miz began to nuzzle and grind, "I'm so frustrated Claudio. I can't get any dick these days. Help a former boyfriend out?"

"If you don't remove yourself from me in five seconds, I am reporting you for sexual harassment," snarled the Swiss.

"Sheamus isn;t here, you can stop pretending," purred Miz, grinding some more. God he was desperate to be at the mercy of a hunk again. Acting straight was a STRUGGLE damnit. His cock was rock hard and straining his briefs to breaking point, a wet spot forming. Come on Cesaro, that spark was there, damnit. His last fuck was Wade Barrett before the Brit went AWOL. He needed some DICK!

"I am not pretending," Cesaro had had just about ENOUGH. He used his brute strength to push Miz roughly to the lino and get to his feet.

"OW!"

Miz fell ungracefully onto his ass.

Cesaro dusted himself down.

"Touch me again and I vill break every bone in your body," he threatened before storming out of the locker room.

Scowling, Miz wasn't about to be defeated. He picked himself up and charged after the Swiss.

"So you're just gonna forget everything we had Claudio? You said you loved me!" he roared after him.

"Wake up fatso, it's 2016!" Cesaro shot back, "I dumped your ass in 2014. Vot's ze matter Miz? Have you finally been through every single male in WWE bar Vince and decided to start again?!"

"You're just jealous because the best you could do is a ginger freak with a stupid fiddle de dee accent?!" screamed Miz.

Cesaro howled with derision. He almost felt sorry for Miz. His delusion was laughable. And it was actually nice to know that Miz at least regretted their split, even if Cesaro had gotten over him at least a year ago if not more.

"I am not jealous. Especially not of a low-rent slut who slept his way into this company and slept his way onto the shelf," Cesaro hit back, spurred on by the fact that he'd spotted Sami Zayn enter the corridor a few doors down, "How you still have a job here is anyone's guess when you are one of the worst wrestlers to have ever set foot in ze squared circle and you devalued the old WWE Championship to the point it had to be unified!"

Miz could do nothing but scowl.

"When will your flop ass win the big gold?!" he clapped back, "When will you main event? Oh that's right. Vince thinks you don't connect. He spilled that tea for the WORLD to hear Claudio."

"I don't see any Miz Sections in ze crowd," Cesaro shrugged, "Does anybody bar your vyfe cheer for you?"

"I am one of the best talkers in the business."

"Miz, Miz...ven zey boo you, it's called X-Pac Heat," Cesaro snorted, "Know vot zat means? It means get the fuck out, you suck at your job. Oops. You suck to KEEP your job. I may haff my faults but at least I never had to open my legs to get a contract."

Miz just sputtered and snarled, unable to form a retort.

"So...bye Felicia," Cesaro finished and strutted proudly away.

Sami was impressed. YAS CESARO.

"Wow, you read his fat ass for FILTH!" the redhead breathed.

"He bores me," Cesaro deadpanned, "I must have been insane to hit that."

"Especially after you and I.." Sami said wistfully.

"You're still sexy Sami," Cesaro smiled, "I hear you're a versatile now."

"I'm taken," Sami smiled, "Not sure I'd be up to Sheamus' standards anyway Claudio."

"Vell...if you und Cody ever fancy some European spice in your bedroom..." smiled the Swiss.  
"Claudio..." giggled Sami, "Don't be cheeky."

"You und Cody make a very hot couple," Cesaro said.

"Hey babe," Cody appeared behind the redhead, wrapping his arms around him and peppering his neck with kisses. Sami giggled adorably, his eyes becoming hearts.

"Hey you," he mewled.

"Oh hey there Cesaro, lunch date with Sheamus?" Cody smiled.

"Not quite, I need to vash zis suit cos Miz just tried to molest me," Cesaro made a being-sick face.

"Ew. in that case you need to stuff it it in a lead lined casket and bury it deep underground in the centre of Death Valley!" Cody made a grossed-out face, "That mess seriously thinks he can compete with Sheamus?"

"Claudio invited us into his and Sheamus' bedroom," Sami smiled cheekily.

"Did he now...hehehe...*kiss*...*kiss*.." Cody was too busy kissing that cute rust-bristled face.  
"Oh get a room," Cesaro teased

"Sorry Claudio, you know how it is when you realise you've met male perfection," Sami simpered.

"I'm going to tell Maryse the dirt on him if he touches me again," Cesaro said.

"What? You mean all that chickification mess?" Cody said eagerly.

"Yup," Cesaro replied, "She knows he likes to play vith men. But I listened in to him on ze phone to her in ze bathroom in Brussels. Their deal is she never finds out the details. But then I heard him vatch gay porn and rub one out. Disgusting."

"Ugh that'd be enough to make me want to phone in sick," Sami shuddered, "Seriously, I can't think of any dude with less sex appeal than that overweight, plastic, veneered skank who after almost a decade in wrestling still can't put on a half-decent match without his ass being carried."

"Also what ratchet mess calls people whilst taking a dump?!" Cody spluttered, "GROSS. MESS. Kermit the fat frog never fails to amaze me with his trashiness."

"I feel bad for ever calling you ze Kardashian Sisters," Cesaro said, a guilty look on his handsome face, "Now I've gotten to know you both so much more...you know whats up in this business."

"You just misplaced your shade is all," Cody shrugged, "If anyone is a Kardashian, it's Kermit. Reality star, check. Baths in St Tropez. Check. Fake teeth. Check. Talentless hack. Check. Fame thirsty? Check."

"Vot you gonna do after ze show?" asked Cesaro.

"We're heading to Soho," Sami said, "I haven't explored London's gay scene for years!"

* * *

Miz was fuming.

He was aching for male action and nobody was around to give him any. He was sure he still had power over all men! But Cesaro was too blinded by Sheamus! How was this fair?

Even Dolph Ziggler ignored his sexts and saucy Snapchats these days! But why? Before Maryse returned, he and Dolph still hooked up every now and then on the downlow. But now his long-time friend didn't want him that way anymore, preferring to stay as bros.

But Miz was a go-getter.

And he decided that he wanted some male attention. Dolph could never resist him for long. But where was he?

He tapped a text.

 _ **To: Nicky**_

 _hey Nicky ;) you at the O2 yet? xx_

Buzz

 _ **From: Nicky**_

 _Sup bro...yeah just rolled in *thumbs up emoji*_

Excellent.

Miz padded down the corridor back towards the locker room. He slapped the door open with his hand.

AJ Styles rolled his eyes. Yuck. The only thing souring his new life as a WWE talent was all the brazen homo action that went on backstage. Zayn and Rhodes all over each other; Karl Anderson always texting sinful shit to Finn Balor...Cesaro and Sheamus being openly gay...it was just wrong. But out of old-school wrestling respect and locker room etiquette, the Southerner had to tolerate it even if it made him extremely uncomfortable.

"Miz do you ever walk about in normal clothes?" complained Kofi Kingston.

Miz ignored him and stomped over to the corner, having spotted Zack Ryder, and, to his delight, Dolph Ziggler. His frat pack. When he wasn't plotting with Corey on the latest take-down-Rhodes plan or being the model husband to Maryse, he still hung with his boys.

"Sup bro, lost your clothes again?" joked Zack.

"No, I'm just proud enough to flaunt what I have," Miz smiled, "DO the same and it might give Mojo his modjo back."

"I don't need sex life advice from a dude who now has to pretend he's straight," Zack replied.

"Easy man," Dolph deadpanned, "Feelin' hot Mike, my man?"

"Oh, extremely," Miz shot DOlph his pearly whites, "Nicky, I need a word."

"Sure bro, is it important?" Dolph was already in his tights and tying up his now long, almost fully naturally brown hair.

"Yeah," Miz said.

"You gonna put some pants on?" Dolph raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Maryse has my bag in our private room," Miz grinned.

"How?" Zack was forever envious how his friend alwas bagged the good deals at the arenas.

"Hollywood bro, plus, well, he has the ultimate arm candy," Dolph said.

"Come on Nicky, I haven't got all day," Miz pulled Dolph out of the locker room and into the corridor.

"Jeez bro, what's the sweat?" DOlph demanded.

Miz gave him no time to reply and pinned him to the world, clamping his lips onto his fellow Cleveland native's. Dolph reciprocated, before realising that a) they were at work, and b) Maryse could find them at any minute.

"Fuck you doing?" he snapped.

"Nicky, help me out," Miz gasped, "I'm dying."

"What of?" Dolph snorted.

"Cock deprivation," moaned Miz, grinding against him desperately, "Pleae Nicky. I'm in hell here."

"Dude, you get to bang the hottest chick in the world every night and STILL you complain?!" Dolph spluttered.

"It's not the same Nicky. Please...we had a deal."

"Yeah I know bro but that was before your wife got re-hired."

"So? It's no secret she helps protect my image."

"Bro, much as I wanna, I don't want her Louboutin heel embedded in my ballbag," Dolph said, "Sorry man...HEY!"

Miz whipped Dolph's black tights down in earnest.

"Something tells me you want this?" grinned Miz, jerking Dolph's hard cock.

"Course I fucking want to bro," hissed Dolph, looking frantically at either side of the corridor, "Just...look, let's find a mens room or something. Not out here."

He pulled his tights up.

"Suits me Nicky. I'm not interested in the scenery," gasped Miz, "I owe you for this."

"Hey, anything to help a bro," shrugged Dolph.

"So why do you ignore my sexts and nude Snapchats?"

"Because bro...you shouldn't be sending them. What if Maryse sees?"

"Nicky, I'm desperate. Talk after," Miz had found the mens' room and kicked the door open with his bare foot. He hauled Dolph into a cubicle and they began to furiously make out.

"Bro," grunted Dolph between frantic kisses, "I have no rubbers or coins to get any from the machine."

"I won't get pregnant Nicky."

"I'm not an irresponsible jerk."

"Nicky, just fucking DO ME."

Miz turned around, pulling his briefs to his ankles and bent over expectantly.

Dolph decided that his cock outweighed his brain - he'd slept in a little today and hadn't bust a nut yet. And Miz could take it. They'd banged bare before. He lowered his tights and spat on his hand.

"Suck," he commanded, offereing two fingers to Miz's lips. The Intercontinental Champion devoured them, slurping desperately, coating with saliva. Dolph removed his fingers from Miz's mouth and reached back behind the 230 pounder and inserted them inside Miz.

"Ohhhh YES!" squealed Miz, "Oh fuck...she won't ever touch my ass in sex Nicky."

"Course she won't bro...cos chicks don't finger dudes."

"Oh NICKY..."

"Don't worry bro, you'll get what you need in a sec, buddy," assured Dolph, removing his fingers and spitting on his hand some more to coat his cock. He took aim and pushed into Miz's chunky round ass.

Mmmmmm oh fuck yes, his friend had such a good ass to fuck.

"OH THANK YOU NICKY!" Miz whined in desperate gratitude, "No romantic shit, just fuck me."

"Feel good bro?" growled Dolph.

Miz just nodded gratefully, clenching his hole tight and savouring the inches inside him. Make the most. He couldn't even get dildo time on the road to satisfy his needs.

After allowing his broski to adjust, Dolph began to thrust in and out hard.

* * *

"Hey babe, you seen this?" Sami asked, idly browsing his phone. He was relaxing across a couple of comfy chairs in Catering, already dressed for competition in his black tights and boots, leaning into Cody who was watching an old Harley Race match on his iPad. Cody was always studying his game and Sami adored how fully absorbed into the sport's rich history Cody was. He always watched vintage matches, Sami noted.

"Hm?" Cody grunted.

"I think Wade's having a Twitter meltdown," Sami observed, "Look."

Cody pulled off his Dre-Beats and paused the match video to read over Sami's shoulder.

 _ **WadeBarrett**_  
 _your whole existence is a mockery of pro wrestling, youre only out for what you can get and have all the fans fooled_

 _ **WadeBarrett**_

 _like seriously, fuck the fuck off_

 _ **WadeBarrett**_  
 _youre nowt but a bully who thinks he owns the place. you made grown men cry because you cant get ur own way_

 _ **WadeBarrett**_  
 _youre only there cos you sucked the boss's cock and opened your legs to the right lads backstage_

 _ **WadeBarrett**_  
 _and if you think that by fucking your ex is gonna make me jealous, think again_

 _ **WadeBarrett**_  
 _the only good thing is I know you won't be debuting on Raw in MY home country. Youre a dirty fucking slag mate_

 _ **WadeBarrett**_  
 _if only your stupid club knew they cheered for a glorified rentboy. oh btw spurs are shit._

 _ **WadeBarrett**_  
 _you cost me my best mate and my career. I aint gonna let this one go fella._

"Oooh dear, Wade spilling that tea all over the place," Cody whistled, "Man...wait what's that about fucking the ex?"

"That's what caught my eye," Sami said.

"Bet ya, bet ya Finny's got Anderson's dick sliding in and out of him again," Cody said, "Funny how since the Bullet Club came along he's not brought his ass on the road anymore."

"I feel bad for Wade, y'know," Sami sighed, "I know we have no right to seeing as we both fucked his man, but...Fergal was heartless to him."

"Maybe we should check he's OK?" Cody said.

"Are you nuts?!" Sami spluttered, "We'd be the last guys he'd want to speak to...oh shit he's going off again, look, 3 new tweets."

 _ **WadeBarrett**_  
 _you really are the most overrated twat in WWE. you only get cheers cos you have abs_

 _ **WadeBarrett**_  
 _I could post shit that would ruin your career, slag_

 _ **WadeBarrett**_

 _*video*_

"Oh fuck, don't do it Wade," groaned Sami, "Does he even know what he's doing?"

"What video is it?" asked Cody.

Sami tapped it.

As they suspected it was of Finn, on all fours, arse up, being fucked by Wade.

 _"Ohh yeah Stuart, fuck me...fuck me.."_

Sami and Cody's cocks both sprung to life. Damnit Finn.

 _And then Finn turned to look up at Wade with a lewd grin on his pretty, sweaty face._

 _"Love my arse dont you darlin?"_

 _"Fuck yeah," came Wade's growl from behind the camera._

And then the video stopped.

"Holy shit," Cody breathed, "One, why did I get a boner, and two, Wade is being ratchet."

 _ **WadeBarrett**_

 _*video*_

"Oh jeez, please Wade, enough," Cody groaned, "Stop being messy."

Sami opened it.

It was perhaps the most explicit one yet. Basically it was an 'aftermath'. You get the idea. And the camera panned up to show Finn's sated face.

"I really did not need to see that," Sami sighed.

"If Triple H finds out..." Cody groaned.

 _ **WadeBarrett**_

 _yep. thats your NXT Champion guys. hope you enjoying seeing my cum leak out his sloppy arsehole._

"Oh JEEZ!" Sami facepalmed, "Come on babe, we need to find Hunter STAT."

"It's not our mess anymore," Cody said, "Wade is bringing any backlash onto himself!"

"I mean, this will end Fergal's career," Sami said, "Pain in the ass though he can be, he's still my best friend and I'd hate to see shit happen to him."

"Sami. When he finds out about us he'll scalp us bald," Cody warned, "A reality check might teach him a damn good lesson to reign in his messy ways and learn some humility...SAMI...I'm comfortable!"

Sami had hauled him to his feet and was dragging him out into the corridor to find Triple H's office.

It wasn't far. The Game was appearing on the European tour as a wrestler so he was still on the road and backstage helping run the show.

Sami knocked.

The door opened.

"Oh. Afternoon," grunted Triple H, "Look, if it's a locker room issue, I expect you two of all people to sort it yourselves."

"No," panted Sami, "I need to show you something, come on Codes."

He yanked Cody inside and the bemused Cerebral Assassin just gave up and allowed the two Amigos inside. Zayn was another of his NXT pets so he was prepared to give them time to say whatever their piece could be.

"What can I help you with?" he asked, perching on the leather seat by a desk in the corner, where his laptop was open.

"You might want to check Wade Barrett's Twitter," Sami said.

"Is he badmouthing me, Steph or Vince?" asked Triple H.

"Not quite," Sami said, "It's just...well..."

"Wade is being a hot-ass mess," Cody cut in, "He's airing dirty laundry about Finn Balor."

Triple H raised his eyebrows.

"Stuff that could damage Fergal's career irretreivably," Sami insisted.

"What sort of stuff?" asked Triple H.

"He is slandering Fergal, accusing him of being this and that," Sami explained, "And then he's gone and posted some revenge porn."

"WHAT?!" bellowed The Game.

"It's true," Cody said grimly, "See for yourself."

Hunter went to his laptop and opened up Wade's account on Google Chrome.

A deathly silence filled the room as he read and digested the tweets.

"Don't open the videos!" Sami cried.

Too late.  
Triple H had already seen far, far, far too much more than he'd ever wanted of his best signing in years.

Cody and Sami facepalmed. Oh dear God. The boss had just seen Finn getting fucked and the rest. This was TOO MUCH.

"Is there any weight to these accusations Barrett is making?" Triple H demanded.

"You tell me," Sami said out the side of his mouth.

"SAMI.." hissed Cody out of the side of his.

"Well," mouthed Sami, "Look at his forehead. Sweating."

"WELL?!" roared the Game, shocking the boys to attention.

"No," Sami said airily, "Wade's just running his mouth."

2 new tweets.

Hunter clicked it.

 _ **WadeBarrett**_

 _and how about this for size_

 _ **WadeBarrett**_

 _ladies and gents, meet the real_ _ **wwebalor**_

 _*photo*_

Said photo was a Snapchat screengrab. Of Finn on his back, arse up, grinning into the camera, and atop him was a clearly naked Karl Anderson. The caption read _'Miss my ass yet? *hand out emoji* *wink emoji* *middle finger emoji*'_

"WHAT?!" Sami cried, "So it's true?! Anderson is smashing him again!"

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Hunter, so powerfully it made Cody and Sami jump, "I DON'T CARE WHO'S FUCKING WHO! What the fuck is this? Why is this going on?!"

"Not our fault Wade's acting like a bitter mess," Cody protested.

"We wanted to bring it to your attention, boss," Sami pleaded, "For Fergal's sake."

"He's your damn friend isn't he? Why the hell can't you just act like motherfucking GROWN MEN instead of high schoolers?" Hunter was pacing the room, in a sweat now. How the heck were they going to damage control this? Stephanie would hit the roof! And now his phone was ringing.

The Game checked it. Finn.

"GET OUT!" he barked at Sami and Cody, "Report to Carrano immediately and I'll deal with you two later."

"Yes boss," Sami said meekly, "Come on.."

Cody wordlessly followed him out.

Once the door closed, Sami collapsed against the wall.

"Holy shit," he breathed.

"You didn't need to go to Hunter," Cody scowled.

"And let TMZ get hold of this? The dirtsheets would have an absolute field day," Sami said, "This could RUIN Fergal's career and damage the business!"

"Maybe Devitt shouldn't be such a ho and then karma wouldn't have bit his messy ass?" Cody clapped back, "I'm struggling to sympathise. Wade and I used to be buds ya know."

"Only for that Youtube show?" Sami snorted.

"We used to work out together," Cody said, "Point is Sami...Devitt made a total ass out of Wade and now he can pay the price. Don't dish it out if you can't take it."

"Whose side you on?!" erupted Sami.

"Nobody's. The protecting our noble business side," Cody said, "Sami...babe...I know Devitt was our friend."

"He still is! We're just giving him space!" Sami cried.

"What's more important to you? Still having a job tomorrow or worrying that he still has one?"

"Cody you can't be serious? Where's your loyalty? You should know that us pro wrestlers have a brotherhood."

"I also know that Devitt likes to stir up shit for his own amusement," Cody said, "Look Sami. As much as he's been a big part of our lives, you have to look at the wider picture. This is WWE. Not the indies. I bet there's about a billion threads on Lipstick Alley and Bossip and stuff about Finny already.."

"You still care about Fergal cos you said Finny."

"Whatever," Cody shrugged.

"Put this another way, what if Wade starts spilling tea on us?!" Sami cried, "He might only just be getting started!"

"He wouldn't be so stupid.." Cody snorted.

"Really? Let's check out his Twitter shall we."

 _ **WadeBarrett**_  
 _is this a familiar sight to you_ _ **StardustWWE iLikeSamiZayn**_ _?_ _ **wwebalor**_

 _*photo*_

A photo of Finn doing the typical twink slut pose, nude, chest down, arse up to the heavens. And tongue out his mouth in a manner that would make Miley Cyrus proud.

Cody felt sick.

Wade you bastard. What was he even going to gain from this?

"See?" Sami said grimly.

Thundering footsteps and a red-faced Karl Anderson appeared.

"Triple H in there?" he growled, chest heaving in and out.

"Oh well, if it's not the company's new porn star?" Cody snarked.

"Excuse me?" Karl raised an eyebrow.

"Real classy, sending mid-fuck Snapchats to Finny's ex," Cody went on, back on his soapbox (as usual), "What exactly were you hoping to acheive?"

"Barrett treated him like a damn trophy. Not that it's ANY of your business?!" erupted Karl.

"It is my business for several reasons," Cody replied, folding his arms, "One, you're fucking one of my best friends.."

"Only because you threw him in the garbage for Zayn!" argued Karl, "When's the last time EITHER of you spoke to him, huh?!"

"We're giving him space, actually, Anderson," Sami cut in, "And now his old New Japan buddies are here, he doesn't miss us."

"Actually, I've held the poor bastard as he's cried his eyes out over you two," snarled Karl, "It's cool you want to be with each other legit, but you could have done it another way instead of putting him in the fucking friendzone."

"He's only dropping L-bombs along with his jizz cos he's using you to get at us," Cody clapped back, "Get with the programme Anderson."

"LOOK!" Sami bellowed, shocking them both, "Can you two stop bitching like a couple of high school homos and look at what the real fucking problem is here? Fergal's ex has spilled all his fucking tea in the public domain. He's tagged me. He's tagged Cody. He's put up a fucking sex tape that shows Fergal's face! And he's just put up your face as well Anderson which is why you're here in the first place isn't it?! Triple H is going nuclear in there trying to do damage control."

Indistinct shouting, clearly that of a heated phone call, came from within.

The door flew open at that point and fuming Hunter emerged. He was scarlet in the face and looked terrifying.

"INSIDE. AND YOU ANDERSON."

The three men stomped back into the office and the door slammed shut behind them. They perched on the small couch.

"I should fire all three of you right now for this shit," he snarled, bearing down on them from the coffee table, "Thankfully, I have managed to order Barrett to take down his tweets. But a lot of money is going to have to exchange hands now to prevent any of those motherfucking dirtsheets from leaking this."

"Excuse me," Cody said, folding his arms, "But it's not our problem Barrett wants to act a mess."

"Backchat me again Runnels and your ass won't touch the ground," barked the Game.

"You can't fire me! I'm a Rhodes!"

"Your name means jack shit to Vince right now," snapped Hunter, "For this, say goodbye to any wins in the near future."

"Whatever," Cody folded his arms.

"As for you Zayn, you are lucky you and Owens are enough of a draw to keep you on the Payback card," Hunter hissed at the redhead before finally rounding on a red-faced Karl, "Anderson. I expected better from a veteran like you. Well your little boyfriend will not be debuting next week as planned."

"What about Fergal, boss?" Sami asked meekly.

"He is being removed from that title. Joe will take it in a live event this week and that's that," Hunter said, "If he wasn't the biggest draw in NXT he'd have been fired for this on the spot. I am SICK of having to listen to complaints about him. And you two (he glowered at Cody and Sami). If you don't get your acts together fast and start behaving like grown professional wrestlers fast, then every single one of you will be airbrushed from the company and the Network. Cody Rhodes, Stardust, Sami Zayn and Finn Balor will have never existed in WWE at all if this continues."

A ringing silence fell.

Cody and Sami exchanged a look.

"I'm sorry boss," Karl said.

Hunter sighed heavily and began to pace the room.

"Look," he said, "I know that nobody can control what others post on social media. But it's the provocation and general attitude backstage that I don't like. Our social media team are gonna have a hell of a job to erase this sorry mess from cyberspace. Anyone could have screenshotted those tweets. If I ever see anything like this again though...I mean it...all of you involved will be fired and removed from WWE history. Now get out. All of you."

Wordlessly, the four men rose to their feet and left the office.

"I'm sorry for dragging you Anderson," Cody grunted.

"Yeah whatever man," Karl replied.

"We're not salty you and Finny are dating," Cody continued, "In fact it's made it easier for us to confess our relationship to him."

"Dev and I go back a long way," Karl replied, "I care fuckloads for that guy."

"Anyhoo, we need to go and look at the nuts and bolts of this sorry situation," Sami sighed, "Come on babe. Anderson, we'll catch up over a beer sometime. Laters."

He took Cody's hand and led him down the corridor. Ah, there was the side exit that led to a smoking area. He pushed the emergency exit bar to open said door and wandered outside.

Cody fumbled in his workout shorts for his cigarettes and pulled two out. He sparked them both up and handed one to Sami.

The redhead took it and after a couple of hacking coughs, took to it fairly easily.

"Fuck," he breathed, "What a mess."

"I'm gonna call Finny," Cody said, "We should get this over with here and now."

"In person would be better?" Sami said.

"No. He can't scratch our eyes out over air waves," Cody said, "Sooner he knows, sooner he may clean up his act."

He had Facetime open and already dialling.

It rung.

And rung.

Until finally, Finn's face appeared in the screen.

"Oh. Remembered I exist?" he snarked.

Cody rolled his eyes.

"I'm not here for any fuckery, there's enough of that already on Twitter," he said, "Firstly. We know about you and Anderson and that's cool. Secondly..."

Sami appeared next to him.

"Hey Fergal."

"Oh. Hi." Finn wasn't having any of it. He was SO done with them. They wanted to use and abuse him, that was their prerogative. He really thought Sami and Cody cared about him. But now Karl was back in his life, he didn't need them at all. He was trying his best to get over them but it was tough. But he was not about to give them the satisfaction.

"Finny, look, gurl...we're truly sorry but we felt you needed some space," Cody explained, "Sami and me.."

"I thought so. Well our Amigos thing was fun. Bye.."

"Fergal Devitt, grow the fuck up for once in your life and ACCEPT THE FUCKING TRUTH!" Sami snarled, "You can't help who you fall for and like it or lump it, I'm in love with Cody."

"And I am in love with Rami," Cody said.

"Until Stephen Amell shows his mug," snarked Finn, jealousy oozing from every syllable, "Love to stay and hear about your amazing sex life but I need to wipe me arse."

He raised his phone to let them both know that yes, they had called him whilst he was in the bathroom before hanging up.

"Still he flashes us some peen," Cody snarked, "Well that was pointless. Jealous bitch."

"Cody, darling," Sami said, "You know what a stubborn, pain in the ass Fergal can be. Plus, you said it, who calls whilst on the john? Didn't you say it was ratchet?"

"Well yeah, but.." Cody said, "Why is it always everyone's fault but his own? Every time we've had drama, it's always been my fault or cos of his past blah blah blah. Rami, honey...this stops now. Fergal Devitt is thirty fucking four years old. Time he owned his fucking shade for once."

His phone was ringing.

Finn wanting to Facetime.

"Answer it!" Sami urged.

"What?" Cody grunted.

Finn looked almost pitiful.

"So it's true?" he said.

"Yep."  
"Have you had feelings for Sami long?"

"A while."

Sami nudged him for the adolescent one-word responses.

"So why did you have sex with me in Dallas?" Finn looked hurt.

"Because I thought it might take your mind off Wade and just settle you down. And then you went and humiliated the poor fuck on live TV, using Sheamus to do your dirty work in front of millions across the globe," Cody said, "You promised me you'd stop making drama and then you went and did that. Felt like you betrayed us just to feel like That Bitch."

"Cody, you made me fucking speak Gaelic whilst you were inside me."

"Yeah OK Fergal," Sami said, a jealous note of his own in his voice evident, "We get the picture. Do you think we liked seeing Anderson balls-deep in your ass on fucking Barrett's Twitter? Not really how we would have liked to have found out you got back with your ex. And that was spiteful."

"So? Bennett used me for a leg-up, and when it was apparent his career was flopping, he realised that he was stuck with me so dumped me on Cody and Paige all the time. Of course I started feeling things for Cody - he's beautiful *sniffle* and you're a very lucky man, Rami. Extremely. *sniffle.* But it stung moire to know that despite all the things Stuart Bennett told me, he was just like all the other men. Wanted to keep his dick wet using Finn Balor's arse in the hope of elevating his shitty career. I was his last chance saloon. I really loved him! But I was kidding myself it was all just smoke and mirrors...I haven't told Ma or Da the full extent of this...they're mad at me for throwing away a good man to play with my friends...I really thought you two loved me for me. I was even hoping for us to be a closed, official Triad...but I was kidding myself AGAIN. I saw the sparks fly between you two and...Dallas was just that final hope that I could still be involved with you boys. Rami hasn't been near me in weeks cos of me still being in fucking NXT."

"Fergal, don't ever doubt how much I care about you," Sami said fiercely.

Cody wiped his blue eyes as they were getting dewy. He could see the pain etched in Finn's pretty face as he finally confessed his long-burning insecurties about his entire relationship with Wade potentially being a fraud. Cody was naturally sceptical and could easily have dismissed this as a pack of lies just to get them back on side. But the way Finn's voice shook, even over Facetime, and emotions were written all over his face.

"And don't ever doubt me," Cody replied, "We still want to be Amigos."

"It won't work!" Finn was starting to cry, "I'll just be the unwanted third wheel. It's fine...I have Karl now...luckily he doesn't hate my guts for leaving him and I never truly stopped loving him."

"Finny...we formed the Amigos when you were still with Wade."

"Not the same..." Finn sobbed, "Look I should go. Raw's on soon...I'll watch for you both."

"Fergal, you may be bouncing your fat ass on Karl's Machine Gun again but you ain't getting rid of us that easy," Sami sassed.

"He's right," Cody said, "Like it or lump it, you're still an Amigo. And we're not the kind of bitches who'd leave their friend for a man."

"I guess...maybe once I finally get called up *sniffle*...we should do a double date...you two, Karl and I..."

"That'd be nice," Sami said, "Oh God, damn you Fergal, you're getting me teared up now. Don't like seeing you cry."

"How is Karl?" Finn asked, wiping his streaming green eyes.

"He'll be wanting to speak to you," Cody said, "Go speak to your man. Rest your cute head and we'll call you tomorrow."

"Please...I feel so lonely here in Orlando," Finn sniffed, "I don't have anyone down in NXT. Not like you two. Or Enzo and Cass. Seeing you all move up without me really hurt. And I hate that I can't even see Karl..."

"Well we'll let you go," Sami said, "Call tomorrow. Take care."

"Yes Finny, take care. Make sure you look pretty for Karl," smiled Cody.

"WIll do...miss you both...bye." He blew two kisses at the screen before hanging up.

"Man," Cody breathed, "I know I should have told him the Wade mess but...not after seeing him break like that."

"Trust me, that's one heck of a breakthrough," Sami sighed, "We will see a different Fergal when he gets that call up he so desperately wants. Remember how he was in the early days with Barrett? That's him when he's happy. He needs us, Cody."

"But if he makes even one shred of drama, then that's it," Cody said.

"He won't. Karl made him very happy in Japan and I think that will really cool him off considerably."

"So how do we sort this Wade shit?" Cody was lighting another cigarette.

"Well I'm just checking his tweets and they've all been deleted. Done a tumblr search whilst you were talking to Fergal and they seem to be scrubbed too...wow the social media team here are good...nothing on dirtsheets. Even Bossip and LSA weren't showing stuff. I think it'll be fine."

"Hey, Seth survived DickPicGate," Cody said, "Maybe we overreacted. After all, who's the bitter hack in all this? Hang on. Why am I not dragging Wade by his monkey ears for this?!"

"Oh yaaaaaas, I love it when you roast a bitch," Sami said with relish.

"The Fugly Monkey just crossed the wrong bitch," Cody said, dialling Wade and putting him onto loudspeaker.

"What?" growled the Preston accent.

"Wade. We get it you're pressed about flopping but seriously? Nice try. Last time a huge draw got their nudes leaked they ended up WWE World Heavyweight Champion so actually, you may have just given Finny a career boost cos fans will be talking about him even more now. BACKFIRE!"

"Oh go fuck yourself you lisping fairy. When's the last time you were on the box?" shot back Wade.

"At least I'm still employed instead of being sad case sat at home jobless on Twitter, licking his wounds and posting revenge porn, which by the way is a felony nowadays," Cody replied, "And by the way, your fucking technique looked average at best. All you did was give him excess gas judging by the post-fuck vid."

"Really? Well you and the rest of the WWE are welcome to the little slag. Not like he ever did owt for me, I had to do all the work."

"I'm afraid I have some bad news, talent is not sexually transmitted Wade," Cody reminded him, "You could fuck Finny's brains out all day every day and still not absorb one molecule of his mat skills, psychology, ring awareness or his charisma. So using him wasn't the career boost you were so bargaining for. You may have got King Of The Ring but really, you were still jobber to the stars. I mean, you were never an amazing wrestler yourself, and well...in looks...I mean, really, what would a hottie like Finny want with a Neanderthal partial evolution like yourself? No wonder he came to us. Well, I hope your new career at Burger King goes well. And yes, I will want fries with that. Oh and service with smile please or I'll have yo ass fired. Kisses. KThanxBAI!"

He hung up and blocked Wade's number.

"You used AJ's insult...I can't even," Sami shook his head.

"Never has that phrase been more appropiate," Cody said, "Even I can see the bullshit. He always did do the most with all the flowers and big gestures when I know that he ain't about that life."

"Yeah, can't say I ever saw Barrett as the suave Mr Romantic before he and Fergal hooked up," Sami said.

"Still, he can do what he wants now cos he knows nobody will take his ass seriously," Cody assured Sami, "We'll be fine. Fans like Finny far more than boring dullard Barrett."

* * *

In their Docklands hotel room, Sheamus and Cesaro were on the bed. Naked and horny, already twenty minutes into some heavy foreplay.

Cesaro was kissing him, holding him down, moaning against his lips, having just reluctantly broken a delicious 69.

"God damn it," whispered Sheamus, "Why do I have to keep wrestling you in tag matches?"

"Because it turns me on," Cesaro purred, "I almost took my trunks off and mounted you right there in ze middle of ze O2!"

Sheamus grabbed Cesaro's bubble butt and massaged the cheeks.

"Oh yes Stephen.."

"Can I fuck you now?" snarled Sheamus.

"Do you need to ask Stephen?" moaned Cesaro. He rose to his knees, keeping his thighs firmly beside Sheamus' abdomen, his cock leaking precum all over the ivory-skinned man beneath him...this felt SO good, Sheamus' tip was teasing his hole and getting him unbelievable worked up!

"I love you Claude, fuck I do.."

"I love you too Stephen...I love you...*low chuckle*...I...*kiss*...love...*kiss*...you.." The Swiss was kissing SHeamus deeply again. He stroked Sheamus' bushy beard, trying to neaten it. Having this against the inner cheeks of his ass whilst that rough tongue devoured it...NOTHING compared. Any man wanting to give a good rim job must have facial hair, the Swiss deduced.

"Sit on me face you wee hussy," Sheamus hissed.

Cesaro was more than fucking willing. He wriggled around, popped his ass out, really showing the fluidity of a typical twink and moaned and whined loudly as he felt the pleasurable brushing tickle of the beard against his Veeted ass cheeks and the caresses of the elder man's tongue get to work on his entrance.

He grabbed his phone and set it on the oh-so-conveniently-nearby windowsill, pressing video on selfie mode. Oh yes. Both their bodies were fully visible and man did Cesaro look hot, twerking his muscular ass over Sheamus' face, his long legs bent and sinewy arms gripping the duvet either side of the pale Celt.

Like the natural bottom he now truly was, the big Swiss smoothly crawled forward, keeping his ass up and back dropped, signalling to Sheamus he was ready for a fucking.

Sheamus reached for the lubricant bottle, coating two fingers and gently beginning to prep his excited man. His eyes travelled the room around the shining, desperate Swiss in front of him and he saw the phone...

"Claude.." he hissed.

Cesaro just turned around to look back up at him with the wickedest grin, "You can't stop me Stephen."

Sheamus wasn't even going to fight it. Ah fuck it, half the roster had sex tapes.

"Ohhh yeah...vont you so bads.." moaned Cesaro loudly, pushing back onto Sheamus' fingers.

"You'll get me...you'll get me."

Sheamus was coating his cock liberally.

Ugh he hated this bit, especially taking the Swiss from behind..the view was too erotic for words. Was worse when mirrors were around and he could watch himself take that ass. Caused cumming to occur far too soon.

SLowly he pushed inside...sssh Cesaro stop playing to the camera...but those cheeks, within seconds, where flush with his pale white pelvis.

And then he began to fuck. Hard.

"Oh STEPHEN!" cried Cesaro, pushing right back and showing off his power bottom chops for the camera, "Oh YEAH! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

"Yeah..." growled Sheamus, slapping Cesaro on the ass and really getting into it now, "Like that?"

"LIKE THAT! Oh yes! Oui...oui oui...you're the best I;ve ever had Stephen, don't stop.."

SMACK.

SMACK.

The bed crashed and groaned under their weight and the force of their heated coupling. They were fucking as hard and and as fiercely as Sami and Cody were the night they finally confessed their true feelings. Sweat was already sheening on their huge bodies.

Cesaro made a beautiful S shape as he leaned up then back to steal desperate kisses...and he noted how fucking AMAZING this hit his prostate. This position really was fucking good...almost as good as riding Sheamus' dick and not stopping until he sprayed Sheamus' chest.

Sheamus threw him down.

"Face down. Arse up!" he commanded, accent thicker than ever.

Cesaro obeyed as Sheamus almost stood upright, using his powerful thighs to support himself as he continued to nail the strong Swiss through the mattress.

* * *

 _NEXT TIME ON TOTAL SUPERSTARS:_

 _-Sami and Cody's love continues to blossom. Will Finn truly accept them as a couple?_

 _-Sheamus and Cesaro's rekindled lovelife leads to even bigger risks._

 _-Miz and Maryse continue to cause trouble backstage._

 _-And has Wade truly been silenced? Or will his petty act of revenge come back to haunt the boys?_

* * *

 **You know Cesaro will want EVERYONE to see his sex tape cos as we can see, he's picking up more minx qualities every day. And tbh, who wouldn't want to see a Cesaro sex tape?**

 **Sorry that it;s nothing 'new', but I'll get to the post-Payback shenanigans in the next chapter. I just felt a 22k word chapter was far too much and extra-long chapters always worked out badly in WRW. Hope you all liked it anyway! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Really happy with the feedback for Chapters 3 and 4 - yeah in retrospect 22k was too big. I'm TRYING to keep them under 15k if I can!**

 **Sorry it's been so long but I've been fairly busy lately and also had a bit of writer's block :( However I am back and have lots in store.**

* * *

 _PREVIOUSLY ON TOTAL SUPERSTARS:_

 _\- Wade Barrett had a Twitter meltdown and spilled all of his and Finn's private business, creating a mighty headache for Triple H._

 _\- Sami and Cody confess their relationship to Finn._

 _\- Miz tried to bed Cesaro and was coldly rebuffed. He makes do with a quick bunkup with old flame Dolph in a restroom to sate his needs._

 _\- Cesaro decided to make a sex tape of him and Sheamus._

* * *

 **25 April 2016, Hartford, CT**

Cesaro was chilling on his hotel bed, his long, sculpted, furry body catching the Connecticuit sunshine deliciously. He was clad in just some Pump! briefs (red and white of course) and really could have been an underwear model. He was all worked up with no place to go - Sheamus would have left his compulsory gym workout until touchdown in WWE's home state!

So the naughty Swiss, high and dry, was bombarding his beloved Irishman with saucy selfies at every opportunity.

His Xtube channel had proved EXTREMELY popular. Most of the comments were about his incredible body.

Some had been regarding his cock size as a waste.

And most pleasingly of all, several commenters were leaving ones along the lines of 'I need that thick top in my life'!

Soz boys, Sheamus was ALL Cesaro's.

Mostly.

A knock on the door.

"It's open," he drawled.

The door opened and in came two other men. Two more hunks.

"Afternoon," a raven-haired one said.

"My my Claudio," camped the second, a redhead, "We are not worthy."

"Come and sit on ze bed boys," Cesaro shuffled up to give his two guests some room.

"Will Sheamus be OK with this?" asked the ravenette, shedding his gym gear to reveal black shape-enhancing 2Exist briefs and climbing on the end of the bed.

"I'm OK with all this man candy," the redhead smiled, shedding HIS gym gear and laying on his stomach. He had to go one better and plump for some Barcode Backless Bum briefs, identical to a pair his friend and former fuck Finn Balor owned. Plus, he'd slept with Cesaro before so his naked ass wouldn't be a new sight.

Cody Rhodes AKA Stardust and Sami Zayn were hanging out with Cesaro and Sheamus an awful lot lately. Especially as Finn barely seemed to be on the road these days. Probably keeping a low profile in NXT since losing his 292-day reign to Samoa Joe at a house show last week, as punishment for the drama which kicked off when WWE were over in the UK.

"Nothing wrong with hanging out with friends," Cesaro grinned, "It's a varm day."

"And white hides nothing," Cody licked his lips, "Christ Cesaro...it's only when I'm this close to you wearing very little that it hits me what a hunk you are."

"Oh it's ze same for me Cody. Plus you haff good taste vith Sami."

"I know so," Cody pulled Sami to him for some tender cuddles. Sami's bare ass pressed into the considerable bulge in Cody's tiny black briefs. The atmosphere in this room was charged but they all refused to act upon the urges...even though Cesaro had been the one to shamelessly offer 'European spice' into Cody's and Sami's burgeoning sex life.

All three were struggling to hide their boners at this point. Three hot men on a bed in sexy underwear tended to have this effect though.

"So any news on Barrett. He's blocked me and Cody," Sami said, "So we can't snoop."

"He's been sending Stephen abuse," Cesaro scowled, "Threatening to tell TMZ about the real reason he left WWE and implicate Stephen."

"I hope Sheamus told him to take several seats," Cody said, "I get the feeling Finny will be here...I hope not just cos of more mess. If he debuts on Raw tonight, Wade will probably sell their sex tapes to the highest bidder."

"Did you ever catch the videos Claudio?" Sami asked.

"Nein, by the time Stephen and I found out, he'd scrubbed all his tweets," Cesaro said, "Surely zey wouldn't be news to either of you.."

He gave them both a wicked grin.

"Personally, Fergal traded down if you ask me. Wade looked like a terrible fuck," Sami said cattily, "Zero technique. Jackrabbit."

"Stephen said screwing Barrett vos like sticking it in a bag of cement," smirked the Swiss.

"Oh Sheamus, get him with the tea spillage, I forgot he and Wade banged for a hot minute," Cody said with relish, "Wade as a bottom. Nah. Turn off. But at least you wouldn't have to look at his face."

"You could grab his big ears instead."

"CLAUDIO!" Sami gasped, hand over mouth, giggling, "You big bitch."

"Just cos I could break both of you in half doesn't mean I can't bitch as good as you," Cesaro said innocently.

"Someone's been taking too much dick. Careful Cesaro, your Superman appeal could wane," teased Cody.

"On ze contrary, I am more popular than you think," the Swiss said, "Guess who's just got himself an Xtube?"

Cody and Sami exchanged a look.

"Please tell us more," Cody licked his lips.

"Vuld it be too soon to show?" whispered the Swiss.

"Yes," Sami said, though he was aching to see (who wouldn't want to see that?)

"My username ist **SwissStallionCC** ," smirked Cesaro, "Anyvay, I haff some awesome gossip." He cleared his throat and rolled onto his front, namely to hide his bulge.

Sami and Cody exhanged a grin. They were SO checking out this Xtube channel. A Cesaro sex tape?! Hell to the fucking yes.

"Oooh please spill," Cody said.

"I heard Miz and Maryse fucking," Cesaro said.

"And you're not throwing up at the mere thought?" Cody raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Sorry," Cesaro said, "Correction. I heard Maryse fucking Miz."

"You just told us that," Cody said.

"Read between the lines babe, and look at the nuts and bolts of that statement," Sami grinned with relish, "Think about the two statements and what changed."

"I haven't got time to analyse or play verbal gymnastics when you're waving your phat booty around at me and when there's a ripped European slab of man meat a foot or so in front of us," Cody said.

"I said heard Miz und Maryse fucking," Cesaro said, "But vot I meant to say vos, i heard Maryse fuck Miz."

"I'm confused," Cody said.

"Jesus it's usually me that's lost and you on the ball," Sami giggled, "Claudio had the misfortune to listen to Miz get his slutty ass fucked by his wife in a strap on, am I right?"

"GROSS! MESS!" squealed Cody, springing from the bed and pacing the room in sheer disgust. Yuck. Yuck. Yuck. Not a mental image he desired in his head at any point in time!

"Neither of them were subtle about it," Cesaro said, "Killed any passion between Stephen and I."

"Sami I am really concerned you were so clued up," Cody scowled.

"That was because the morning after you and I made things official, and the Hollywood wannabes came to try and start some shit with us, I stole the strap on from her purse," Sami said triumphantly.

"You did what?!" squealed Cody, "That thing's been in Kermit's dirty cumdump and you're touching it with BARE HANDS?!"

But actually now he thought about he did spot Sami deftly rummage in Maryse' Birkin bag that day and never did get round to asking what the redhead was up to.

"I carry hand sanitiser," Sami assured him, "I saw it in her purse the evening before."

"So ze reason he tried it on vith me in London vos because you stole their sex toy," Cesaro wagged his finger at Sami, "So it's your fault."

"Sorry you had to suffer that Claudio," Sami gave him puppy dog eyes.

"So where is it? For the love of God Sami if you are carring a used strap-on in your gym bag you can top for the next MONTH," Cody folded his arms.

"Maybe," Sami said.

"Right bitch, as of today, I am bottoming until the end of May," Cody said triumphantly.

"Suits me," shrugged Sami, "Means I don't have to douche. Sometimes it kills the mood if you want to be spontaneous, am I right, Claudio."

"Oh sehr richtig," Cesaro grinned to him, "I can't imagine you being ze big man in your relationship."

He took a significant look at Sami's crotch.

He couldn;t help it. Sami announcing his new role as versatile kept playing on his mind. He'd been impressed by Sami's package when they had their fling in 2013 but that was when he was strictly top and Sami was a strict bottom. Now he'd had a sex dream or two about Sami fucking his ass. If Sami was so good WWE's most picky size queen himself, Cody, was out-and-out in full-blown love with him, then Cesaro was damned if he wasn't curious to try Sami out for size!

Plus he and SHeamus weren't exclusively closed. If they were, Sheamus hadn't officially announced it. Plus Sami and Cody had gotten together through a menage-a-trois themselves. A bit like Cesaro and Sheamus with Fandango. Very similar, in fact.

"Cesaro, that dick's my property until the end of May," Cody sassed, Z-snapping, "As a matter of fact Sami, now you're no longer bottom, I am confiscating your Ivy Park sweatpants."

"But CODDLES..." pleaded Sami.

"Not very manly," Cody continued, "A hot otter stud in Beyoncé-designed sweats won't get my bussy pulsing."

"He's so high maintenance," lamented Sami.

"Takes one to know vun, Sami," grinned Cesaro.

"And ya know what?" Sami gave the Swiss a wicked grin, "I fucking love it. Cody is like no other man I've ever fucked or dated. He is my equal and it's so hot."

"You two make such a hot couple," Cesaro said to both of them at large, "Because you're both massive divas."

"What do you think Cesaro? Ivy Park suits me, huh?" Cody had pulled on Sami's sweats and began to twerk his pert bubble butt (which they showed off VERY nicely).

Sami's cock was hard in seconds. Was tapping THAT really a hardship?

HELL NAW.

The door opened at that point and Sheamus came in, red, flushed and fresh from the gym.

He wasn't expecting to be assaulted with the sight of a shirtless Cody dancing like a gogo boy right by the door, or the combination of Sami Zayn and his beau Cesaro in underwear on the bed. And did Zayn have a fucking jock on?!

What the hell?

"Stephen, how vos ze gym?" Cesaro padded grandly over to greet his man with some kisses.

"Knackering," grunted Sheamus, "What are they doing in our room?"

"Just filling zem in on Vade's tragic behaviour and the nastiness we had to deal with the other night," Cesaro said.

"Oh, you mean the horrifying thought of a grown man being screwed by a lass in a strap-on?" Sheamus said, "I had just bleached that thought from my mind, cheers Claude."

Sami was stood up, and trying to walk over to Cody's discarded gym kit without turning and showing the back of his jock-framed ass to Sheamus. Oh well, looks like he'd have to wear Cody's gym shorts. No bad thing as they smelled of him. He pulled them on.

"Cesaro wanted us to keep him company cos you abandoned him," Cody teased, "How could you leave that specimen high and dry is a mystery to us. We better go anyway."

"Yeah," Sami chimed in, taking Cody's hand, "See ya both at the arena."

The two troublemakers left.

Cesaro just grinned naughtily at Sheamus.

"Claude, I know you'd like us to play with them," the Irishman said sternly, "But ever heard of subtlety? Those pants show everything."

"I could take zem off if you like?"

"You little..."

Too late, Cesaro stripped them off and wrapped them around Sheamus' thick, puce-flushed ivory neck, using them to pull Sheamus to the bed, wrapping his long legs around the Irishman.

"Mmm," moaned Cesaro, "I love you post gym."

He whipped Sheamus' gym shorts down.

"Do I get a choice in this?" chuckled the red-haired man between kisses.

"Nein," Cesaro began to grind their hard cocks together, "Two hunks in here keeping me company made me go all funny, Stephen."

"It's because you are horny 24 hours a fecking day," hissed Sheamus, peeling off his vest. He removed the remainder of his clothes, plus his ankle socks and trainers so he was as naked as his beau.

"Can you blame me vith a man like you?" Cesaro grabbed the lubricant bottle off the bedside table and handed it to Sheamus.

"Guess not. But Zayn and Rhodes? I'm not jealous or anything...but why them?"

Cesaro coated two fingers and began to prepare himself, moaning thirstily.

"Can we talk about zat after you screw my brains out Stephen?"

"ANthing you say...sexy fucker," snarled Sheamus, kneeling between those open legs and inserting his finger.

"Ohh Stephen, I'm so ready."

"Not surprised given you've had 2 sex dreams about Zayn."

"You can haff Rhodes. He has a perfect ass."

"Nothing compared to yours babe."

To make his point he slapped Cesaro's tight, muscular bubble butt.

"Oh yeah.." Cesaro purred.

"Actually," Sheamus leaned in, softening his heavy accent to a lilting whisper that made Cesaro weak at the knees, "It would turn me on to see both of them fuck you. Or spitroast you."

"You used to enjoy Fandango fucking me," whispered Cesaro.

"I think I just love it when you're slutty," Sheamus purred, coating himself with the lubricant and kissing Cesaro hungrily on the mouth.

"I'm just a passionate Swiss man," Cesaro smiled, "WHo likes men. A lot."

"Whatever you say Claude," Sheamus rested Cesaro's slim ankles on his shoulders and began to line up...easily slipping in due to the sheer amount of sex they seemed to have these days. Twice a day every day at least. How either of them had the energy with the rigours of road life, the daily gym and of course wrestling matches night after night was anyone's guess.

"Stephen...!" whimpered Cesaro as his prostate got hit in just the right place.

"Need this?" SHeamus growled as he started to fuck.

Cesaro nodded.

Oh God yes. Always. He was legit horny 80% of the day. And Sheamus post-gym, or post-match turned him on SO MUCH. Mmm. A real man. Who smelled of manliness. He got off so hard on that.

The bed smashed against the wall as Sheamus knew Cesaro liked it hard after a match or the gym. And seeing him mincing about in those titchy red and white briefs in front of two other men...yeah he was horny and possessive. A lethal combination.

And Cesaro was moaning and crying out constantly. Oh yes. Fuck him like a cheap hustler! Go against the image the fans had of him! Come on Sheamus. Malke him submit.

"Doggie.." the Swiss gasped between loud moans.

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh."

Sheamus pulled out.

Cesaro rolled onto his front. Ass up. Yeah, eat this WWE Universe and Cesaro section! Your hero was a total slut for Sheamus' dick (and Sami Zayn's soon hopefully. And actually Cody looked like he packed some serious heat too in those black briefs!)

He picked his phone up.

"Put that away Claude!" barked Sheamus.

"Nope."

Video on.

Make sure Sheamus' distinctive face was out of shot (to protect him) but ensuring at least some of the Swiss' face was visible cos it was a)his Xtube and b) he didn't give a damn who found out his true cock-adoring self anymore.

And Sheamus began to pound him hard and fast, spanking him repeatedly. This was pretty much how Cesaro himself fucked Sami all those years previously after their iconic 2 out of 3 falls match. How ironic that he, Cesaro, was now the big slutty bottom getting well and truly dicked!

And he turned the volume of his moans up to fever pitch, holding the phone up so his bubble butt was visible getting smashed.

"Ohhh ja...ja..." he cried, feeling that burning up deep inside his abdomen...not often Sheamus could make him cum from behind but lately..

"Close?" hissed Sheamus.

"Yes...don't stop..."

"Come on big guy, let me see ya blow ya load," snarled Sheamus, making sure to not say Cesaro's name whilst the phone camera was rolling, and keeping his voice growly and accent turned down a notch.

"AHhh...ahhh...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

Cesaro was gripping the bed, his perfect ass clenched tight around his Celtic lover as he shook and exploded hard with a final growling scream, spraying the duver beneath them with long ropes of his release.

Camera off.

He collapsed clumsily onto his stomach as Sheamus pulled out.

"Roll over," spat the Irishman.

Cesaro did so and Sheamus straddled his chest and sat down, fisting his cock rapidly.

* * *

In a quiet corner in Catering, Cody was laying across a bench seat, his head in Sami's lap whilst the shirtless redhead gently stroked his raven locks.

Cody was wrestling Apollo Crews tonight, and despite his Twitter implying otherwise, he was still working as Stardust. Good to get the mevlar back on. And Sami did his face paint.

"Apollo's legit," Sami said, "You got a good opponent. Though I'm not here for you continuing to be jobbed out."

"Guess this is Hunter's punishment for Wade gate," Cody said, "Meh. Least I'm back on Raw. I couldn't see Finny about."

"I checked Fergal's Twitter and he tweeted a picture from one of his Ireland hikes," Sami said, "I don;t even know if he's in the country."

"Anderson would know," Cody said, "Look, we need to stick the Amigos back together."

"I know babe," Sami replied, "I kinda miss Fergal. Yo Enzo!"

A passing Enzo Amore shuffled by, busy tapping a message on his phone. At Sami's booming voice, he jumped and almost dropped his phone.

"Sup," he grunted.

"Who you messaging?" teased the redhead, "Come sit."

"Don't wanna disturb...couple stuff," Enzo was blushing.

Cody sat up and wriggled around so his booted feet were now on Sami's lap as Enzo shyly perched next to Sami. For someone so confident and brilliant on the mic the small punkish-looking Queens native was pretty shy and self-conscious when fans and cameras weren't around.

"So, who you talking to," Sami persisted.

"Sabby."

"Who?" asked Cody cattily, "Girl. You can do so much better than that basic jock."

"I know man," sighed Enzo, "Even Cass thinks I waste my time on him. Balor told me I was as well."

"Never, ever take relationship advice from Fergal," Sami said, "He means well when he's not causing drama but honestly. Take it with a pinch of salt. If you like Sabby Enzo, then go for it."

"I call fuckboy," Cody said, "And douchebag compromising for something *cough* 3 inch dick *cough*."

"Just because he's an ex-NFL with a nice car and expensive clothes?" Sami said, "Don't judge by appearance and immediate possessions. What would people say about a guy from Georgia living in Texas who drives a huge black pickup and smokes cigars? They'd say confederate flag in every room and a shrine to Trump."

"Fair point," Cody pouted.

"So what does Sabby want?" asked Sami.

"He wants to ask me out to dinner," Enzo said, "But I think he;'ll screw me over."

"Enzo. Say yes and name the time and place hun. Put it on YOUR terms," Sami said, "Maybe he likes you back but just denies it cos of the guys there."

"Who? Big Yeti Action?" scoffed Cody, "That charisma and ring ability vaccuum? Meh. He's already booked himself a lifetime locker room ban so he's no worry."

"So ya think I should?" Enzo asked.

"Do it now. Make him come to Raw. If he really likes you that much and he's waiting till you've been called up to ask you out to dinner then it's in your hands," Sami insisted.

"This is stupid," Enzo was so red as he typed an affirmative response.

"You haven't even got him on WhatsApp?! You're still using Grindr to talk to him?" Sami cried.

"Now you see my problem," Enzo mumbled.

"How many times has he smashed that cute butt of yours?" Sami asked.

"For all we know little Enzo there could be a total top, never assume roles by size Samuel," Cody scolded.

"Babe, Enzo's Grindr profile has the downwards arrow on it and anyhoo, Fergal told me," Sami grinned.

"Can we haz Sabby tea?" Cody whispered.

Enzo rolled his eyes.

"Who would you rather tell? Us or Fergal?" Sami asked. "Babe, move your legs and let a hun sit."

Cody pulled up his long mevlar-encased legs and sat upright, as poor Enzo awkwardly shuffled across to sit between them.

"So tell me, Enzo. What first attracted you to rich, suave, flash-car-owning, attractive-if-a-little-on-the-basic-side Tino Sabatelli?" Cody teased.

"CODY.." Sami glowered at him.

"The Italian thing," Enzo replied, "And yeah...you got me there man...it was simply cos he was the hottest dude to have signed..ever. And the Maserati...and the way he dresses."

"Hugo Knox not tempt you?" Sami teased.

"Dude, not cool...anyway, I don't want your sloppy second-hand cast offs!" Enzo clapped back.

"You know," Cody remarked, doing his offbeat Stardust thing and playing with Enzo's outlandish, bright hair, "Under all this crazy face fur, you have a really striking profile."

"I showed you the photos he did, remember?" Sami said, "The ones where he's got hardly any beard and stuff. All over tumblr."

"You also sent them to Sabby you asshole," pouted Enzo.

"Whoops.." Sami placed his hands over his mouth and looked impossibly cute, "In my defence, Fergal made me do it Enzo."

"Who hit who up first?" asked Cody.

"He hit me up," Enzo said.

"See?" Sami said.

"First time was just a no strings fuck," Enzo replied, "But then we started seeing each other more at the PC. And then we used to keep messaging on Grindr about once a week and meeting up...got more frequent towards the end before Cass and I were called up. Carmella read him for filth for not asking me out properly which didn't help."

"That girl," sighed Sami.

"He had me in that Maserati once," Enzo confessed.

"GURL," Cody facepalmed, "That's ratchet."

"Why do you all talk like ghetto girls?" asked Enzo.

"It's how modern gay men talk," Cody shrugged, "How could you even FIT a session in that sports car...I've seen Cena's...Randalyn complained it was too cramped for fucking in."

"It was a miracle of flexibility," Enzo had a wicked glint in his eyes now his confidence was growing, "You ever had to scrub your own jizz from an embossed-in-leather Maserati logo?"

"Can't say I have," Cody said sniffily.

"Ignore his jealous ass. He drives a pickup cos he's a redneck," Sami teased, "He'll know nothing about Italian thoroughbreds."

"I got one better, sun-baked-on-the-hood jizz. THAT was elbow grease," COdy Z-snapped them both.

"Man that's gross," Enzo made a face as his phone buzzed.

Of course, Tino Sabatelli chose that very moment to send a dick pic. And Sami saw it before Enzo, now bright scarlet in the face, could hide his phone.

"Oh HELLO...well Cody..babe, your theory proved wrong," Sami gushed.

"Which one?"

"Hey! Don't read over my shoulder man," complained Enzo.

"You wanted us to see," Sami clapped back, "Mind you I always thought his trunks fitted nicely."

Enzo tried to scramble away but Sami pulled the tiny man back.

"ZAYN.."

"We're all friends here," Cody said eagerly, "Lemme see...oh HEY SABBY. OK I take back what I said. Not compromising for ANYTHING...phew.."

He fanned himself.

"He thinks you're an asshole anyway," Enzo mumbled.

Cody rolled his eyes.

"Remind him who my dad was?" he sassed.

"That's just it, man," Enzo said, "He says you use that against the guys to keep them in line and stuff."

"Enzo," Sami said, "One, Coddles hasn't been to the PC in like months, and two, who's always there and hates us?"

"Graves," Cody hissed through his nose, a full-on-stank face going on now.

"Sabby keeps talking to Graves man but thats only cos he's ex-indie," Enzo wasn't really one to listen to the WWE gossip ring so didn't know the full history of the Amigos ongoing feud with Corey Graves and Miz. ANd whenever he and Cass hung out with Sami and Finn back in NXT the nasty commentator wasn't usually a topic of conversation.

"I prefer to call him Rat Skank," Sami said, "We hate him and he hates us. Course he'll poison the naive young talent in the PC against Coddles, myself and Fergal. If you want to date Sabby, tell him to keep well away cos Rat Skank is probably after his dick and then he'll be sullied goods."

Enzo raised his eyebrows. He'd seen Breaking Ground...what?

"Amazing what paying the right people can do for your image," Sami continued, "Trust me. The name Rat Skank fits him - he's a glorified hood rat. Had more pricks than a pin cushion. Half the NXT talent have been in his dirty ass. Think Reby Sky but male with sleazebag tattoos and terrible taste in cheap-ass suits. You better tell Sabby to cut off all contact with him STAT otherwise, well...do I need to spell it out? Just thinking of your health and well-being, Enzo."

"Appreciate the advice man," grunted Enzo, climbing to his feet, "Laters."

He shuffled away, once more absorbed in his phone.

"Graves can stay pressed," Cody snarled, "And his ass better stop stealing other peoples' men, or there may just be a mysterious backstage attack."

He cracked his knuckles and hissed through his nose.

"Babe, don't get worked up," Sami sighed, "Sabby probably said no to him so he did his usual and shaded you cos he's clearly obsessed with you. Maybe he lowkey wants to climb onto _your_ dick."

"Ew. The thought of him thirsting for me is enough to make me puke," Cody made a face.

"Imagine," snorted Sami, "Allow me to take your mind off.."

He pulled Cody towards him and they began to tenderly kiss and cuddle on the small couch, Cody making adorable squeaks in the back of his throat. He pulled Sami atop him as he lay on the couch.

Sami broke the kisses and gazed lovingly down at the pretty face and strikingly blue eyes.

"You know what I love about you?" he purred, "Being with you...I feel Dusty's spirit."

Cody shot him the most beautiful smile. His blue eyes shone. Nobody had ever said that to him. Not even Stephen Amell.

"I can feel Dad watching over us," he whispered, "I know he would have approved of you."

"It's my biggest fear," Sami confessed, "Would Dusty not think I was good enough for his beautiful son?"

"Don't fear it baby. He always batted for you in NXT."

"I love you Cody."

"Love you too Rami."

More tender kisses.

Two approaching men had paused in their tracks. Close enough to hear their converdation.

"Man...I feel like we should come back later," the bigger of the two said.

"No," the smaller one replied, "I miss them...oh what he said to him about Dusty was beautiful.."

He wiped his green eyes.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" asked the first man.

"Karl. I've had time to accept things. For one, I never thought you'd come back into my life," the second replied fiercely, his strong County Wicklow, Ireland accent cracking.

"Well I'm not going anywhere now," Karl Anderson snarled, pulling the smaller, pretty Irishman to him for some kisses of their own.

"Love you," whimpered Finn Balor.

"Love you too," Karl grunted back, a little red as like any typical manly man would be when forced to show public affection! But he secretly enjoyed it when Finn made him say 'I love you' when other people were around!

"Sorry Karl," Finn had a cute smile going on, "I didn't hear that."

"Love you too," Karl said a little louder.

"Better," giggled FInn, kissing him some more, before proudly taking his former Bullet Club member's hand and confidently leading him to his best friends and now former lovers, who were once more upright but snuggled up close, Cody's head comfortable on Sami's furry chest, his delicate fingers making patterns on the redhead's stomach.

Sami's brown eyes raked the room and then fell upon the approaching Karl and Finn. He instantly sat bolt upright, jerking Cody off him.

"What?" pouted Cody.

Sami discreetly indicated Karl and Finn.

"Hey.." Finn had a genuine warm smile on his pretty face, "Long time no see.."

"Fergal." Sami got to his feet.

Finn let go of Karl and sprinted over and the Three Amigos instantly formed a fierce, tight, group hug.

"I'm sorry.." Finn whispered, "I was a total cunt. Not gonna sugar coat it."

"What's done is done, Fergal...I'm just glad you've admitted it," Sami said, "We missed you."

"I missed you both..." Finn's voice cracked.

"Let's not rake over the past.," Cody sighed, "Let's just go back to being the Three Amigos. Promise we won't make you feel like a third wheel."

"Honestly," Sami assured FInn, "I know that's what really stuck in your throat about this."

"How could you tell?" Finn was blushing.

"Because Fergal, I know you. Anyhoo, aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Zayn, Rhodes. Not like I don't know who either of you are," Karl grunted, overhearing.

"KARL," Finn reprimanded him as he padded back over and proudly took his boyfriend's hand, "These are my two best friends. Rami, Cody, meet Karl."

"Nice to meet you (again)," Cody manfully shook Karl's hand, all old-school locker room etiquette, of course. Sami did the same.

"Was there any need for that?" Karl grunted, feeling rather silly.

"Yes. I like doing things properly. You never complained in Japan," Finn pouted.

"All this time later, he still wears the pants," groaned Karl, pulling up a chair and then let out an 'ooooof' as 190 pounds of Irishman flopped onto his lap.

"Fergal ALWAYS wears the pants," Sami grinned, "But if he ever gets too much to handle, you know to hit me up."

"I can handle him, hell, he was my boss in Japan."

"Only on TV," Cody reminded him.

"Oh no, he insisted on bossing all of us around backstage as well," Karl said as Finn playfully rested his thumb on his bottom teeth, the absolute picture of mischeif as he made himself quite comfy on the bald, bearded man's lap, "It made life easier to just let him do what he wants."

"So, am I gonna be the one mentioning the unicorn-elephant hybrid in the room?" Cody sassed, "GURL. You debuting tonight or not?"

"No..." admitted Finn, "Hunter is still super mad at me cos of my bastard ex."

"Personally," Sami chimed in, "I think it's best to let Karl and Luke establish themselves first before you sashay onto Raw and snatch Reigns' edges bald."

"I bet he does wear a weave, you know," Finn said, "No fella alive has hair that silky and good. I think it should be put to the test."

"Oh God.." Karl facepalmed, "Am I gonna be stuck with three dudes talking like chicks for the next half hour?"

"Yup. Be a darling and fetch us some food?" Finn simpered.

"Boo-Berry cereal please, if it's not in Catering, ask my good lady wife, she always keeps a box in her purse," Cody grinned, "THAAANKS."

"Falafel and hummus for me," Sami said, "Cheers Anderson, you're the man."

Huffing, Karl stood up and left. Well, he made sure to make out with Finn first before departing.

"My my," Sami camped.

"He's quite a big specimen isn't he?" Cody gushed. Yes he'd been checking Karl out discreetly. And what? Those jeans hugged in very suggestive places.

"Oh he is boys," Finn fanned himself, "I gave him the name Machine Gun."

"I can see why," Cody grinned, "He certainly...packs doesn't he? So 'machine gun' refers to the size?"

Sami and Finn exchanged naughty grins.

"Nope," Finn's eyes glinted, "There's a bit of power down there."

"Ahhh..." Cody got it instantly.

"Yeah," Sami added, "I can verify. Fergal used to update me in his Japan days."

"It's not just mind-blowing sex," Finn said, "Karl made me so happy. We were amazing together. Trust me. You'd never know I'm the only boy he's ever had."

"And he's already far more competent at the general boyfriend thing than Ben ever was," Sami said.

Cody and FInn both side-eyed him.

"Enough with the Neville shade," Finn said, "Anyhoo, Sami, talk about the ultimate upgrade. You landed the most desirable hunk in WWE."

He shamelessly checked Cody out.

"It's more than skin-deep, Fergal," Sami said.

"I know," Finn replied, "I'm only playing. I couldn't see either of you with any other lad to be honest."

"It's cos Sami knows I can handle him," Cody allowed the redhead to hug him from behind, "And I know he can handle me at my worst."

"I just can't date a dude with a vag," Sami chimed in.

"Awww I miss Kesha," Cody sighed, "That song was my jam in 2010. But seriously I think Sami can take me even if I'm the worst bitch in the land."

"What about when it's time of the month? Big Ears couldn't hack me on my Meriod," Finn sighed, "Like DUH?! If I'm having a tantrum it usually means I want you to take me by the scruff of the neck and put me in my place!"

"I know, right. A good boyfriend knows how to handle a hormonal bottom," Sami agreed, "Ben? Pfft. He used to leave me alone in the house whenever I started throwing plates instead of standing the fuck up to me."

"You went through a lot of plates in that house," Cody smiled.

"Neville. Awesome wrestler, terrible boyfriend," Sami said.

"Good body though. I've had a wee perv at that myself. Sweets. How good were DiBiase and Mathews?" Finn smirked at Cody.

"I give Ted his props, he could always deal with my diva fits," Cody grinned, "Josh, though? Ew. If his dick wasn't thick and we hadn't been friends since 07...he'd have been booted long ago. His girth saved his ass."

"I bet he spiked your protein shakes with Love Potion or put the Imperius Curse on you because you could have done WAY better than Mathews babe..I mean DiBiase was hotter...and I'm not just saying that because I love you," Sami grinned naughtily.

"I sometimes wonder that myself," Cody replied, "Looking back on it, what the hell did I see in him?"

"Randy Orton not tempt you?" Sami teased, "I mean, pages upon pages of fanfic has been written about you and him."

"EW. Mention Candy to me again Sami and you can top for ANOTHER month," clapped back Cody, "I wouldn't touch Randalyn with somebody else's. I hate that so many fans seem to think that me and him would even go there. Besides. Can you really imagine him with anyone other than Cena?"

"Not really, but to be honest I've had a dildo wank or several about climbing Cena meself...anyhoo I'm sure I've kept exes around long past their use-by date because they had big dicks," Finn said, "But then again, do we just have impossibly high standards?"

"Totally," Sami beamed, "High maintenance and PROUD."

"Unashamedly so," Cody finished.

"So...who's turn is it to take the D at the moment?" asked FInn.

"Well, we flip weekly," Sami said, "Only SOMEBODY decided that he was bottom for the next MONTH because he hated the idea that I keep a used strap-on in my gymn bag."

HUFF.

SCOWL.

"USed strap-on?" Finn looked exceedingly confused.

"Finny. He fucking stole the strap-on Maryse wears to use on Kermit's disgusting prolapsed ass. Can you blame me for punishing him? I could have touched that with my bare hands if I needed to look in his sports bag?"

"Wait, WHAT?!" squealed Finn, "Jabba makes his Paris Hilton looky-likee wife shag him with a strap on?! If you're gonna commit to being with a girl at least be a man about it? MESS!"

"I can't get the hideous picture out my head," Cody lamented, "And what if airport security has to go through your bag?"

"Yeah SAMUEL," piped up Finn, "What if?"

"True," Sami said, "Maybe I'll leave it out somewhere in the open for one of the guys to find."

"I have a better idea," grinned Finn, "Where's Bex?"

"Don't you mean Becky With The Good hair?" Cody teased, "Don't ever let Aries find out but Lemonade...I'm still stanning...Sorry is my fave... _middle finger up, tell him 'boy, bye'_!"

"So am I babe," Sami sighed.

"Hey, me too. Karl and I had the album on all the way from the airport," Finn gushed, "The baseball bat segment in the visual gave me life. That legit is me on my Meriod."

"Funny that's exactly what we both said when we watched it," Cody teased, "When she slayed down the street in the yellow dress, smashed up the window and then the camera...we both said it reminded us of you and we imagined the camera person was Wade."

"Damn right," Finn said, before reaching in the pocket of his grey shorts and pulling out a silver plastic tiara and placing it on his head.

Cody and Sami collapsed with mirth. Awwww YAAAAAAAS. It was SO good to have the Amigos back together. And why did Finn wait until now to actually get a tiara? Haha.

Finn's phone began to ring.

"Excuse me, ladies in waiting," he camped and answered, "Oh hi darlin. You need a hand with the food? Get Gallows to help! He's a big strapping lad. Fine! We'll come over to Catering and get a table. Hey! Is the one in the corner free cos that's ALWAYS the Amigos table...well tell the Social Outcasts to move their loser arses because the queens of WWE sit there. Yes in those exact words, Karl! Oh for..."

He put his phone to his chest.

"He's gonna get Eden to speak on our behalf," he huffed, "Typical Karl. If in doubt get someone else to do it...MEN!"

He placed his phone back to his ear.

"Is she going over? Oh good. At least go and be her muscle! Don't but me, Karl Anderson, do as you're told! We'll be there in five. Love you muchly MWAH."

He hung up.

"He's got the thumbscrews on him already," giggled Sami.

"Duh, do you not see this on my head?" sassed Finn, "Now BOYS! Escort the queen to his throne if you please."

"You don't need us to help you to the restroom," clapped back Cody, "And bitch, you ain't a main roster player yet."

"Just for one day, give up your crown, babe," Sami said, "Plus, Fergal is a guest of the company."

"True," Cody conceded, taking Finn's left arm.

Sami took his right.

They escorted him to Catering.

Poor Karl was being interrogated by Becky Lynch about his intentions to her former coach, whilst Eden was sat with them, trying SO hard not to laugh.

But on the table was a generously filled bowl of Boo-berry, a plate of falafels with far too much hummus on, and because Finn was still given to copying Cody to some degree, a generously filled bowl of FrankenBerry cereal.

"Before we go eat," Cody said, "Finny. I need confirmation on some tea I read on you before you even signed...and that Sami insisted was true?"

Finn looked nervous. Oh God. He tried to catch Sami's eye but the redhead shrugged.

"What kind.." he murmured, fearing it was another evil indie ex.

"About you being into Japanese girls?" Cody said, "I know you've implied you have been with ladies a few times."

"Ah...um...babe..." Sami cut in, a cute smile on his face, "Ever heard of damage control?"

"Yeah," Finn said, "Sweets..I'm not stupid. I knew about sites like Lipstick Alley and Blind Gossip whilst over there. So we, that is to say, Karl and I..hehehe...had a bit of fun with them and made accounts to 'leak' stuff about ourselves. Still do sometimes to that True Ring Rat Dirt shit rag."

"So like Dean used to?" Cody said, ignoring Finn's shady eye-roll.

"Fergal is as gay as they come," Sami said, "He has never been with a single girl. I just helped uphold the image of the 'vag slayer' when he signed."

"Karl made that one up," Finn said proudly, "Please. _He's_ the vag slayer."

"In that case shouldn't he be the bussy slayer?" giggled Cody.

"Well he slays _my_ vag, I know that," Finn said, making the 'Information Desk Person'/'Sassy Girl' emoji with his hand as he was so often given to doing and it made him look IMPOSSIBLY gay, "And Sami';s right, sweets. I have never been with a girl or topped a man. Only ever been bottom and that's how I'm gonna stay."

"So this supposed tea about you taking a different girl home every night..." Cody said.

"Before Karl and I started to go out officially, it was a different boy every night," Finn grinned, "Don't be fooled by how fem some Japanese men look. Just bear in mind yours truly modelled Armani underwear out in Japan. Gets the boys queuing round the blocks to stick their cocks in you. OH HEY BEX!"

"Oh hi Fergal," smiled the flame-haired Lass Kicker.

"Mr Modest as ever," Sami teased.

Finn just sucked his thumb with a mischeivous side-eye. And what?

"Maybe we can get your boo thang to confirm that," Cody grinned, "Hey Anderson."

"'Sup brother. I didn't anticipate getting the Nuremberg Trials whilst I was on lunch duty," huffed Karl.

"You're dating the queen of the company," Eden chimed in.

"That he is, and don't forget that," grinned FInn, grabbing the bowl of Frankenberry, to surprised looks from Sami and Cody.

"Since when has Miss Clean Eating been into Frankenberry?" Cody raised his manicured eyebrows as he perched next to Eden, grabbing his overfilled bowl of blue sugary cereal and the milk jug.

"Today is cheat day, and don't question me," Finn said, perching on the chair that had been set up for him at the head of the table. Becky's jacket had been draped on it to make it look throne-like, "Where's my cushion? I'm only wee, not like all these strapping tall hunks."

"Sorry your majesty, I'm eating," Cody said, mouth full.

"So am I," Sami was filling a pita bread with hacked up pieces of falafel and smearing them with hummus.

"Looks like that's my job again," complained Karl though his eyes showed amusement instead of petulance.

"Allow me," Becky said, "I've known him the longest."

She left the table.

In five minutes she came back with some claret cushions.

Finn stood up whilst she flattened them with her hands before placing them on the seat. He perched atop them. Mmm. Comfy. And now he was sitting higher than all of them. Now he felt like a king (queen).

"Am I allowed to get my lunch now you';ve finished cross-examining me, Knox?" Karl said to a giggling Becky.

"Court is adjourned for today, yes," she teased.

"What were you asking him Bex?" asked FInn as soon as Karl was out of earshot.

"Just making sure it was legit," she said, "Fergal, after the way Wade used you and then put all the dirty linen on Twitter, it's important to thoroughly vet any man that catches your eye."

"Karl and I dated before I came over to America."

"I know love. Just...you're precious and we don't like seeing you hurt. Just be glad Bayley's not here as she'd do just the same."

"Listen to the lady Fergal," Sami wagged his fork at the former NXT Champion.

"I'm listening, ugh this cereal is like chemicals...how do they feed kids this shit and expect them to do well and not get obese...blurgh!"

He shoved the dark red cereal aside. Some things you definitely grow out of, he decided. How did Cody eat this crap every day and stay so gloriously lean and jacked?

"That," Cody snatched it triumphantly, "Is why being a copycat gets you nowhere."

"Trust you Fergal," snorted Sami, "Nice swerving attempt by getting the sister cereal...anyhoo, don't give us the sugar lecture when I know for a FACT, you would fucking crawl across broken glass for a bowl of chocolate Lucky Charms!"

"How original," quipped Cody, "Irish boy loves Lucky Charms. Do you have a pint o' Guinness on the side as well?"

He immediately began devouring Finn's discarded Frankenberry.

"CODY!" Eden scolded, cuffing him on the back of the head, "Honestly. I am married to a child slash human dustbin. Sami. You need to educate him in real food!"

"I live off Icon Meals," Cody argued.

"But sweets," Finn swiped the Boo-Berry box that was still on the table, "Have you read what's in these? You won't have those abs and pecs forever."

"I managed so far," Cody replied as Karl returned, passing Finn a plate of salad with steamed chicken.

"Thank you darlin, know me so well," simpered the Irishman.

"I did wonder what the hell you wanted with kiddie cereal," Karl snorted.

"Because he likes to copy my husband," Eden chimed in, "I did warn you."

"And I said he'd hate it," Karl said.

"Exactly. That's why I then told you to make him eat it," giggled Eden, "I have expertise in handling confirmed men-children."

"I hope Paige comes back from Norwich soon," pouted Cody.

"Who? Oh yeah, no Saraya," teased Sami, "I thought there was a quieter, more ladylike about the place today."

"So Karl," Cody said, standing up and reaching into his pocket, pulling out his Off-Duty Glasses (Ray-Ban shades without any lenses, very 2012 but something he still liked to wear outside the ring) and placing them on the end of his nose, "I need you to confirm something for me."

Finn rolled his eyes.

"Suprise me, bro," Karl said.

"This tea on Finny," Cody replied, "Did he take any girls to bed in Japan."

"Let me guess. You want to see if 'pussy slayer' was legit?" smirked Karl.

"I told him darlin but he OBVIOUSLY thinks I'm lying," Finn said with a theatrical huff, "You were the pussy slayer in New Japan."

"Before we dated," explained the bearded, bald man, "Well, officially as opposed to just smashing on an irregular casual basis, I used to enjoy the company of many, many hot Japanese girls, whereas he had guys hanging off him. His huge fanbase wasn't just based on his wrestling talent."

He gave his beau a cheeky smile. Finn returned a truly adorable one. The kind that had Tumblr calling him 'precious cinnamon roll'.

"Part of the reason we became a proper couple is cos I didn't want to share his D with girls anymore," Finn sassed.

"And I didn't want him giving his ass away to anything male and breathing anymore," Karl put in.

"The move to body paint was symbolic," Finn explained, "Of me being off the market and exlcusively Chad's."

"Awwwwwwwwww..." Becky and Sami cooed in unision, ever the romantics.

"Still the stupidest idea you ever had. I don't give a damn how over it is here," Karl replied with a grin, "I can't enjoy a match when you're painted up like an underpass."

"Darlin, I'm here to wrestle not model trunks so hush," Finn replied.

"The fact you can shade each other with love says a lot," remarked Eden.

"Totes," Cody agreed. He was predicting marriage and babies before the fall of 2017 easy. Karl and Finn had an undeniable chemistry of two people who knew one another inside and out. The same (to a point) that the Irishman had with Sami.

Two shadows fell across the table.

"EW. What the hell is THAT doing here?!" came a horrible Ohio accent, the speaker pointing at Finn.

"Looks like I didn't hit'is'ead 'ard enough," came a French accent.

"I see no dumpsters and yet it still smells like trash around here," Cody gave them his shadiest eyebrow, "Let's move guys and girls."

"Not looking good for any of you," Miz sneered, "Oh dear. Wade is coming for each of your wigs, Kardashian Sisters. One by one you're all being fired."

"Then explain my pay-per-view match?" Sami said.

Miz just held up his IC title.

"I don't see a championship on any of the losers at this table, do you honey?" he said to Maryse who laughed sycophantically.

"Non, all too ugly," she sniggered back.

"Did you want anything?" Eden scowled, "Or have you just come to remind yourselves what talent looks like?"

"I don't see any on you, Stiles," Maryse sashayed over to her, "You hated zis business till you married ZAT." She gave Cody a disdainful look.

Oh no bitch.

Cody sprung to his feet.

"Explain why you're back, bitch?!" he seethed, "Oh yes, because outside of wrestling you FLOPPED!"

"Barbie and I have made more money zis month zan any of you make a YEAR!" Maryse sneered.

"Because being glorified call girls in Hollywood is really a career to brag about?" clapped back Cody.

Maryse was incensed. She leapt across the table and her manicured hands flew around his neck.

"Take your plastic hands off me," Cody spat, easily wriggling free.

"I, am married. So is Barbie. My 'usband is a champion. I am a former 2 time Divas Champion," she fumed, "You are a faggot with a talentless wife and barely on television."

"You tell him honey!" Miz cheered.

Whilst this was going on, Sami had discreetly left.

Cody simply shrugged.

He then picked up his half-eaten bowl of Frankenberry and emptied the contents all over Maryse's immaculately-styled blonde hair.

She squealed like a stuck pig as soggy sugary marshmallow and cereal pieces clung to her skin and milk trickled down the front and back of her expensive, striking fitted costume.

"SECOUSSE! MERDE!" she screeched before launching into a rapid tirade of French at Miz who escorted her away to get cleaned up.

Howls of laughter from the table as Cody took a bow. Oh yes. The old revenge methods were the best.

"Eden you could have taken her," Becky said.

"Sometimes its best to get the man in," she smiled, "I already broke the stitching on the Moschino jacket she arrived in...accidentally of course. Said jacket retails for seven hundred dollars."

"Oh we have scorching tea on those two messes," Cody said, "Babe where you been?"

Sami had returned and was parking himself back in his seat.

"Just returning a stolen item to its rightful owner," he grinned, tapping his nose.

"Sami you are a literal ray of sunshine. I never tire of seeing you at Raw," Becky sighed.

"My sunshine," pouted Cody before leaning into Sami with cute giggles.

"Sunshine Sami!" finished Becky, "Yes. I'm calling that as his new name."

"So. Tea?" Finn snapped his fingers, "I order you to spill."

"Oh yes..." Cody said, "Well...have we all eaten? Cos this may make y'all lose your appetites. Let's just say Kermit and his fishwife...well...he is that much of a mess he can't even peform basic domestic duties."

"They have maids? That's the big reveal?" snorted Becky.

"I'm confused," put in Karl.

"Darlin, allow a prince to explain," Finn said, taking his beau's hand.

"But you don't know what he was talking about?" Karl raised an eyebrow.

"Prince Of Pro Wrestling. Priceless. Legacy? I'm talking about Cody...keep up darlin," giggled Finn.

"Oh. Course, sorry man.." Karl mumbled.

"You'll get used to them," Becky assured him.

"Anyhoo.." Cody cleared his throat, "I'll put it in lay man's terms. Unless Sami would like to ssspell. It. Out. For ya?"

"Never do that again," Sami sassed, before clearing his throat, "Let's just say Miz might be acting straight. But in the bedroom, she ain't the one getting drilled."

"And how do you know this...need I ask?" Eden looked a little nauseous.

"Remember the day Cody and I...hehehe...and we went out for lunch in LA?" Sami giggled.

"Yeah.."

"I swiped a strap-on from Maryse's purse. And Claudio has heard them at it. So yeah. Miz takes it up his flabby ass from his blonde model wife cos he can't even face acting like a real man."

"I could have happily gone through the rest of my life not ever knowing this information," groaned Becky.

"I have never been more grossed out," Karl said, "I'm out my depth here man."

"Like I said, this is par for the course in WWE when those three are together, we know all the dirty details," Becky said.

"We are the Illuminati of WWE," Finn said.

"Don't be stupid Fergal," Becky snorted.

"I never thought of it like that," Cody said, "Actually...move in a bit so nobody listens...we are. We can have people's pushes stopped like that *finger click*."

"Coddles can find out tea on anyone," Finn chimed in, "And I know that Triple H will never fire me. He might be mad at me right now but he refused to fire me for Stuart's mess."

"If you're in with us, you are protected," Cody said.

"Which reminds me, I need to go fuck up Rat Skank for hollering at Enzo's man," Sami said.

"Enzo's _man_?! WHAT'S THIS NOW?!" Finn squealed.

"Calm down Fergal," huffed Becky.

Finn was already sashaying over to Sami. Poor Karl was facepalming. Much as he loved Finn...God that man could be SO embarrassing!

"Enzo? Man? When? How? Why did I not know this already?!" he was hopping on the spot with glee.

"Careful Fergal, you'll drop your tiara," giggled Sami, "He and Sabby look like they're moving up from just fucking each other."

"I told him to avoid Sabby cos hes a fuckboy who hasn't even debuted yet."

"And I told him to avoid ever taking relationship advice from your messy ass," Sami teased, "Thought you'd know seeing as you're still in NXT."

"I told you, I have nobody now Enzo and Cass are here on the main. Nia Jax's squad doesn't interest me cos theyre mostly upcomers - no shade on them by the way - and Bayley doesn't want me hanging around her all the time cos she's got her man and stuff."

* * *

"Keep still," Finn scolded, deftly doing up Karl's white jacket a few hours later. They were backstage, near to gorilla position, where the Bullet Club were waiting to make their first appearance in their new ring attire.

"I don't need.." complained Karl.

"Ya do man," piped up an amused Luke Gallows, "You can't even put a damn jacket on straight."

Karl flipped him off and just allowed Finn to sort his attire out.

"Who made this mess?" pouted Finn, "Look at the quality of the workmanship. My man deserves the FINEST ring attire money can buy. It's PLASTIC. Take it off."

"But Dev...we have to go out and applaud the Usos in five?!" spluttered Karl.

"You are not showing the WWE Universe this cheaply made knock off!" Finn scowled, "I want to know who's responsible so I can throw the book at their ass."

"Can ya get me a designer jacket as well Devitt?" Luke was finding all this hysterical. Karl might huff and complain but the artist formerly known as Festus knew his long-time stable partner lapped up the attention from the beautiful and super-talented Irishman.

"No offence Luke but you turned me down once too often, soz," Finn camped, "And Karl is my boyfriend. Anyhoo...your jacket looks much better made than his."

A techie came running over.

"Gallows? Anderson? Two minutes..they need you in gorilla. Now!" he panted.

"FINE!" Finn threw his hands up and handed Karl his jacket back, "Show the fans this piece of trash but I am not leaving this arena tonight until I find out the culprit. Good luck darlin.."

He kissed Karl passionately.

"Oh blech," groaned Luke.

"Jealous much?" camped Finn.

"Shoo, please before you embarrass me anymore tonight," Karl said.

"I'll be watching...SEE YA!"

And off he sashayed. Karl groaned and facepalmed, feeling a little emasculated (but not in a bad way - more so because it was in front of his bro Gallows).

"Dude, quit it, you love the attention Devitt gives you, and always have," Luke snarked.

"Yeah I do but I wish he didn't have to be so...theatrical?" Karl sighed.

"Bro. He was just like that in Japan. Why you expecting his WWE run to be any different?" snorted Luke, "He'll probably be back in five to (he put on a startlingly good Dublin accent) 'sort out your body oil because amateurs don't know your contours'."

Luke enjoyed poking fun at Karl and Finn. He'd given them both a hard time in Japan because each used to bitch about the other's constant groupies to him. Finn used to insist he was a better hole than any other female alive, whilst Karl used to tel Luke that he was more man than any who got to bang Finn for a night. Oh the drama. He'd been their agony uncle for the longest time - Nakamura was a pointless confidante as he just did his own thing, whilst AJ Styles had been out of the question for them to confide in because of his Christian beliefs. So Luke had had to deal with both of them. But he never minded, and plus, it made for fun anecdotes to tell the wife.

"Just shut up and let's get this over with."

"Jeez stop being so fucking crabby will ya Anderson?"

Luke knew that Karl always got short-tempered whenever he was lovesick. Bless them.

* * *

 _ **WadeBarrett**_

 _oh nice...making sextapes. Backdoor to Lucerne huh? *frog emoji* *coffee *emoji*_

 _ **WadeBarrett**_

 _no wonder the LON is being broken up and when was the last time you won a match/title?_

 _ **WadeBarrett**_

 _*link to_ _xtube user / SwissSupermanCC_ _*_ _ **WWESheamus WWECesaro**_

"Oh SHIT," Sami cried, "Cody! Babe."

Cody took off his DreBeats.

"What's the matter sweetie?"

"Wade's spilling tea again."

"How do you know?" asked Cody.

"Because I'm signed into Twitter under Cass's name," Sami replied, "I needed the password of someone whom I could trust and Wade wouldn't have blocked."

"What tea's he spilled this time?" asked Cody.

"He's put a link to Cesaro's Xtube," Sami said grimly, "We may have to warn them."

He was already dialling Cesaro's number.

"Come on Claudio...ugh...voicemail," he groaned.

"Let's go find them, phones could be charging," Cody said.

"But what if..." Sami spluttered.

"This could cost them their careers!" Cody cried, "What's more important, shooting a load or saving your job?!"

"Good point," Sami said, pulling on his sweatpants.

Sheamus slapped Cesaro's ass as he continued to fuck the hungry Swiss.

"Oh Stephen..."

"Close...gonna.."

"Please do...deep inside me."

KNOCK KNOCK!

"OH fuck off!" snarled Sheamus, ignoring it. He was about to cum as well.

"Ignore it Stephen and pay attention to me."

"Am doing...oh fuck...gonna..."

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Leave it babe...they're probably fucking," Sami said, "Look...Do Not Disturb."

"This is important," Cody said obstinately.

A roar came from inside.

"Fuck...OK that's hot," Sami sighed, "And now awkward boner time."

Back inside, Sheamus pulled out of the Swiss (who'd already come all over the bed fore the boys outside came knocking) and lay gasping beside him.

"Shouldn't we let zem in?" gasped Cesaro.

"Not this minute...jesus...that could be any bloody body...five minutes Claude...please."

"It could be important. A sick child who's travelled the country."

"Then they'd have heard everything and been scared off," Sheamus said, "Leave it Claude."

"Vye vuld anyone knock if there's a DND sign outside?" Cesaro was rummaging for his briefs and pulled them on, "If its a fan zo..."

"It better not be," Sheamus was still basking in post-coital flush, pulling the duvet over his pale, nude body.

Cesaro padded to the door and unlocked it.

"Hi Claudio...sorry...we don't mean to interrupt," Sami said, "But something bad';s happened and we had to find you cos you weren't answering."

"I vos busy.." fumed Cesaro.

"Who is it Claude?" Sheamus asked.

"Frigging Zayn und Rhodes."

"Tell them to bugger off!"

"I vill!", Cesaro called back before turning to the boys, "Vye? Couldn't wait till morning?"

"No. Because Barrett has gone off on the rampage. He's put the link to your fucking Xtube!" Cody spat.

WHAT THE?

How did he KNOW IT?!

Cesaro hadn't exactly publicised it.

"Prove it," he scowled to Cody and Sami.

"I'm on Big Cass's Twitter cos Wade still follows him," Sami explained, "Look. All here. I screenshotted as proof as well."

Cesaro's face fell as he read Wade's tweets.

Since the boys had gone to alert Sheamus and Cesaro the bitter Brit had continued on his one-man keyboard battle.

"You better come in," he murmured, defeated.

"What the fuck? Ever heard of privacy?!" snarled Sheamus.

"We all have sex Sheamus," Cody hit back, "And right now I couldn't give a shit about you being ass naked. Your pressed ex BFF is trying to ruin your careers as we speak."

"What?"

"Stephen...look.." Cesaro perched next to his man and showed him the tweets. Sheamus paled when he realised that he and Cesaro had been tagged - Wade had blocked him during Raw.

Wordlessly, he handed the phone back to the Swiss who returned it to Sami. He then reached for his phone. His notifications were blowing up.

' _omfg is that sheamus?!'_

 _'fuck this SHEAMUS U GAY CUNT'_

 _'uugggggggggggggggggghh why are tha wrestleers gay tho' *sad emojis*_

 _'IM SCREAMING! NOT FUCKIN SHEAMUS AND CESARO SEX TAPE OMFG BYE MESS' *laughter emojis*_

"This is bad, this is very bad..." Sami was saying.

"YOU DON'T SAY?!" bellowed Sheamus, unable to stop refreshing his feed as more fans trolled and reacted to the link.

Cesaro was silent as he buried his face into a pillow.

Making an Xtube channel seemed like such a thrill - he'd never even imagined the consequences. How stupid could he be? This was the internet! Everyone was out for that RT or the most likes. Didn't matter whose name got dragged through the muck in the process. He and Sheamus were gonners come tomorrow. He knew it.

He couldn't bring himself to check his phone.

It kept vibrating.

And then it was ringing.

Cody rushed over. Cesaro hadn't moved. He'd never seen the big Swiss so silent. Not since...with a guilty twist in his stomach...since he and Finn bullied him last year.

"TJ's calling," he whispered.

"Answer it.." came the rasping, thick accent.

"Hello?" Cody said.

"Cesaro? Man that you?"

"No...hi TJ it's Cody. Rhodes."

"What the fuck you doing with his cellphone man?"

"He's in bits...Sami and I are with him now," Cody explained.

"What the fuck is Barrett doing? All these rants. Nat just called and told me to check Twitter," Tyson Kidd replied, "What the fuck is going on?!"

"Barrett's super pressed cos Finny dumped his ass for myself and Sami and then Karl Anderson...don't ask Teej, seriously, all ya need to know is monkey-ears is super-salty cos his attempts to get a leg up using FInny failed and now Finny's moved on."

"I didn't understand any of that," Tyson said gruffly, "What's Balor's dirty love life got to do with my best friend's reputation being shot to shit on Twitter?!"

"Because Finny and Sheamus hooked up!" Cody said, "Look TJ, you're best off at home out of the mess that's happening here! Cesaro made an Xtube because well, looking like him and with a stud like Sheamus why can't he, and somehow Barrett's found it and is now targeting them because he couldn't get Finny, me or Sami fired!"

"Sheamus hooked up with Balor?! What the actual fuck, man!" Tyson cried, "I can;t keep up...ugh...why are the guys so fucking messy in that company?! So that's why Cesaro and I...oh holy fuck I shouldn't have told you that.."

"He told us about you and him," Cody replied, "We've become close to them, Sami and I have. It's cool. Not judging and long overdue if you ask me...would you like to talk to him?"

Cesaro was shaking his head frantically.

"Tell him I'm calling back cos I want an explanation," Tyson spat before curtly hanging up.

Wow.

Why was Tyson getting so mad?

"It's about to get a whole lot worse," Sami said grimly, spotting Cody's confused expression.

"Why? What's that Northern cunt said this time?!" snarled Sheamus.

"Have a look," Sami perched on the bed and handed him his phone, "I'm so tempted to drag his ass hard but Cass doesn't need this shit in his life."

 _ **WadeBarrett**_

 _ **WWECesaro**_ _people think your so great but your just as slaggy as_ _ **wwebalor**_

 _ **WadeBarrett**_

 _ **WWECesaro**_ _homewrecker_

 _ **WadeBarrett**_

 _hey_ _ **natbynature**_ _, I have news about_ _ **KiddWWE...**_ _he's shagged_ _ **WWECesaro**_ _and not told ya *thumbs up emojis*_

"WHAT THE FUCK?! I'LL MURDER THE CUNT!" roared Sheamus, "How fucking DARE HE do this to Nat and TJ?! The guy's on the bloody shelf for the next God knows how many months and Bennett's dragging them into this?!"

"Jealousy is a horrible thing," Cody said, "Aww...Cesaro...come on...sssh...hey it's OK.."

The big Swiss, pound for pound the strongest male in the company, had crumbled and was now openly sobbing into Cody's chest (the nearest body).

Sheamus was over in a flash, uncaring about his nudity and he pulled Cesaro away from the ravenette; his thick arms wrapped protectively around his man, peppering the bald head with bristly rusty kisses.

Cody sniffled. Beautiful. They really did love each other.

Sami was thinking the same. The two big men were showing so much vulnerability right now. He'd never seen Sheamus in protective mode before.

 _ **WadeBarrett**_

 _look at your loving husband_ _ **natbynature**_ _*link*_ _ **KiddWWE WWECesaro**_

 _ **WadeBarrett**_

 _hey slag_ _ **wwebalor,**_ _looks like u were right about_ _ **WWECesaro**_ _all along_ _#SwissThot_ _*laughter emoji*_

 _ **WadeBarrett**_

 _ **WWECesaro**_ _SWISS THOT! SWISS THOT! HOMEWRECKING CUNT._

"Oh my God...he's gone psycho..." Sami ran his hands through his hair, "This is fucking...oh my God Nattie does not need this shit. She's got a title match on Sunday and Tyson may not wrestle ever again...fucks sake.."

"What's the link?" asked Cody.

"Just looking now," Sami said, "Sorry Claudio. We're not judging you."

Cesaro was too busy burying his large body as much as he could into Sheamus, wanting the ground to open up and swallow him. This was the end of his career. End of Sheamus'. Social media was a mighty force.

Sami tapped the video link.

It was of Cesaro sucking a man's cock. And judging by the skin...that wasn't Sheamus,...too tanned. The man groaned and cursed as he came.

And then the camera panned up...just for a split second, the flushed, handsome face of Tyson Kidd was visible before the video ended.

And the caption read:

 _'Me giving my straight, married friend a little relief ;)'/Mir und mein Freund verheiratet ;) :P/ Moi et mon ami marié ;) :P_

"Oh God..." Cody facepalmed, "Why did you film that?"

"You can barely see his face," Sami said, "I wouldn't know who that was."

"I know but the caption.." Cody sighed, "And he hashtagged it Canadian and Swiss! It doesn't take a genuis to put the pieces together! Cesaro! I hate to play devil's advocate but why?!"

"Stop fucking getting at him!" snarled Sheamus, but he was in total agreement with Cody. It was his 'papa bear' side coming out to protect and comfort his beloved Swiss, "Why did you, Claude?"

"Ichverstehenicht.." whimpered the Swiss.

"For fucks sake take it down!" Sheamus hissed, "I mean it. At least that's one broken link to shut Bennett up!"

Sobbing, Cesaro picked up his phone, and shakily logged into his Xtube account. After a few tense minutes, the sex video of him and Tyson was deleted.

His Twitter notifications were too much to handle. So many fans sending him homophobic hatred.

And tagging Natalya, Tyson and Sheamus in every tweet to.

"I think you two should leave," Sheamus hissed at Sami and Cody.

"We want to stay here, plus Sami has the only account not blocked by Barrett...the fucking coward!" Cody said.

"We can look after ourselves thanks," growled the Irishman.

"Please Stephen...the company vuld be nice," whispered Cesaro.

 _ **WadeBarrett**_

 _ **WWECesaro KiddWWE**_ _the vid may be deleted but its still out there *devil emoji* *laughter emoji*_

"He's fucking evil," Sami shook his head, "Seriously. Fergal should never have gone near that asshole. No wonder his pushes kept getting stopped."

"THat lad was one of my closest mates for YEARS," Sheamus snarled, "Devitt twisted him."

"Stephen, even you told me you suspected Vade of using Balor to get further up ze card," Cesaro put in.

"Yeah but that was just a conspiracy theory I had.." spluttered Sheamus, "Doesn't mean I believe my mate was that cold-blooded."

"All zose championships you held Stephen," Cesaro clung to his man like his life depended on it, the sinewy muscles tensing.

"Wade must have SEETHED," breathed Cody, "And then you two get it together, and let's face it Cesaro, you are leagues ahead of that big ape in the looks and wrestling ability department...he must have been unbelieveably pressed."

"And then Fergal comes along, someone WAY out his league, but stupidly wanted him, and I know Fergal was thirsty for Wade - he'd wanted him since the Nexus era," Sami added, "Someone over as hell...ex-indie so the smarks will love him...Wade decides to go along with it and he got a hole to jizz in as an added bonus."

"But all the marriage stuff, I swore Stuey loved that lad," Sheamus said.

"No he didn't," Cody said, "When Wade was with Justin Gabriel. THat was a hot ass mess of a relationship. All they did was fuck. Look how messy he and Alicia Fox were."

"Yeah that's true," Sheamus admitted, "I thought Devitt changed Stuey and got him to grow up. I mean the taking his da for a pint stuff was un-necessary but kinda sweet."

"Fergal said his parents despite the Catholic stuff are more than cool with him being gay," Sami said, "He said when he'd had serious relationships before that had never happened."

"I actually asked Finny;s dad...yeah check me out, in with the fam...and even he didn;t get Wade's big gesture, he just said, why not just get on one knee rather than do all that crap in the first place?" Cody finished, "It was a huge act. And notice when Wade's career stalled again he kept hanging with you, Neville and co. and leaving Finny with us all the time?"

"I did wonder," Sheamus said, "But again we're not the kinda lads to discuss that stuff."

"If you had doubts Sheamus, and you;ve known him how many years," Sami said, "Then that proves Fergal wasn't bullshitting. I just wish we spotted the signs. Especially Becky and I as we've cleaned up the mess from other bad relationships Fergal's had in the past."

"And because none of us got fired last week," Cody said grimly, "He's targeting you two cos I bet he's still pressed you dumped his ass for Cesaro's beaut self and smashed Finny behind his back. I.e two far, far, hotter men than him. Only this time he's gone too fucking far cos he's dragged Nattie and Tyson into this mess."

"I don't vont Nattie and Tyson to suffer cos of me," Cesaro said, "I'll take the fall if I haff to."

"No!" Sami barked, "It's what Wade wants! He wants to break you and Sheamus up cos it'll make his bitter ass feel better!"

"I think we should reconvene tomorrow," Cody said, "I can tell that Sheamus wants us out."

"Sorry lads, didn't mean to be rude...but..y'know.." muttered Sheamus.

"We understand. Night," Sami said, leading Cody from the room.

* * *

 _NEXT TIME ON TOTAL SUPERSTARS:_

 _-Wade's actions have far-reaching consequences._

 _\- The Amigos' solid friendship is threatened by an earth-shattering announcement._

* * *

 **Oh heck! What's going to happen now Wade's dragged Nattie and Tyson into this nightmare? Plenty of Sheasaro love going on as well, and it looks like the 3 Amigos are once more united and ready to wreak havoc! x**

 **Sorry again for the delay!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Another chapter up? I think you can guess why - once more 5 went to over 20k (oops) so split it in a suitable place. Obviously so much has happened in WWE over the past month and at the time of writing due to work, I've not seen Extreme Rules yet but will VERY soon!**

 **I liked Payback. Admittedly the 'Screwjob' ending was silly but if it means more title shots for Nattie then I'm all for it. Found out Enzo is OK which was an enormous relief (Kevin's hospital selfie with Enzo and Cass gave me LIFE) and he may even appear here. I just need a Finn MR debut in my life and SOON.**

 **Final note: I am gutted legit about Cody leaving. Not just because I'll need a new lead for the fic but as a wrestling fan, he was my consistent favourite since I rejoined the WWE fandom back in 2011. Totally misused for the past 12 months and don't get me started on how his brother's been treated. He was the total package - beautiful, talented in the ring, charismatic and knew how to take the ball and run with it whatever he's given. This is almost an insult to his great dad's legacy - a man responsible for shaping some of the best talent WWE has right now. #ThankYouCody**

* * *

 **WWE Payback, 1 May 2016, Chicago, IL**

It had been a very eventful week following the Twitter drama caused by Wade. All parties involved, yes, even Natalya, had all been thoroughly told off by Triple H and Mark Carrano about bringing the company into disrepute. The social media team had worked overtime to scrub this latest dirt from the internet. So far nothing had turned up on TMZ or any mainstream media gossip sites, but nobody could be sure about any of the lowkey gossip ones. ANyone could have possessed screenshots.

Natalya had almost had her Women's TItle match yanked if it wasn't for a furious outcry from the women's locker room so reluctantly, Triple H had managed to convince Vince to keep it.

Cesaro had almost lost his title shot. Actually, he'd been informed that the original plan was for him to win the title from Miz tonight but owing to the discovery of his Xtube channel, he was down to lose now.

Sami was originally slated to beat Kevin. But now he was going to lose. And because he'd already been in trouble once about the Twitter mess (despite no incriminating photos or videos of himself) he;'d been assured that he was going to be made an example of by Carrano. He'd already had Lana throw a shoe at him on last week's Raw.

As for Cody...because of his reputation as 'head cheerleader' and 'ringleader' over the years, his jobbing streak was showing no signs of stopping. Oh well.

It was a subdued company that sat at the usual Amigos table in Catering in Chicago that day.

"I hate this fucking city," Cody remarked, scowling into his Boo-Berry cereal. He needed the sugar.

"I'm running a book on who will get trolled by the CM Bitch chants," Becky Lynch put in, "They better show Nattie and Charlotte respect or I'm going out there and stopping the match."

"I'll be right behind you," Cody assured her, "I am not here for this smark cunt crowd. In a way I'm glad I'm off the card. And I'm glad Nikki isn't here for her own sake."

Sami walked in at that moment, already in his tights, having gone through his match with Kevin.

Cody stood up, allowed Sami to sit down, and then perched on his lap, burying his pretty head into the furry chest.

Becky raised her eyebrows. Wow. Big Bad Cody had never looked so, well...vulnerable.

"What's the matter with you?" Sami asked her.

She sighed.

"Sasha and I aren't talking."

"What?" Cody was bolt upright, "How come?"

"She did a wee interview, around Wrestlemania time," Becky said, "Lately, I don't know whats up with her but she seems to love bitching about the other girls..."

"Why?" Sami demanded.

"She basically said that us, i.e, the Horsewomen are the true wrestlers, and the rest of them are just quote unquote Divas."

"Oh no. I am NOT here for this," Cody snarled, "Why is she trying to be fucking AJ Lee?! I know she's your girlfriend Becky but I am really going off that girl. She's barely spoken to me since Sami and I got together."

"She's been hanging out with Corey a lot," Becky said, "I told her what he's like but.,..I dunno".

"What's this bullshit about 'real wrestlers' and 'Divas'?" Sami cut in, "Saraya and Nattie would like to say hi."

"Exactly, please don't think I'm dissing Nikki, Brie or Alicia, but that's what I said..Nat and Ray come under this 'wrestler' umbrella of hers " Becky replied, "And then I brought up that ALL the women here work their arses off, but she said...no word of a lie...that the models know jack shit about sacrificing themselves in the indies. She said she gave no fucks about how passable they are now...they only were allowed in cos they were hot."

"Wow.." breathed Sami.

"I always liked her...all along she was just another smark-pandering...oh well. She can KISS MY FUCKING ASS!" snarled Cody.

"As far as I'm concerned I'm single so you can say what you want about her," Becky shrugged.

"I'm dreading the day they give her that monster push," Cody spat, "It'd be like having AJ back. One was enough. And we're in her fucking home city. Bet she's pouring more poision about us into Sasha's ear as we speak."

"I tell ya one thing," Sami said, "I hope Ryback shades Punk hard in his match."

"He's leaving after tonight," Cody said.

"How do you know?" Becky sighed, "You know everything about everyone..!"

"He took the breakup from Curtis Axel badly," Cody said, "And CM Cunt's rabid stans keep coming for him every day. He's just fifty shades of done."

"I have to say I didn't even realise Rybaxel was still a thing backstage," Sami said.

"I heard him telling Jimmy Uso about it in the mens room," Cody said, "Apparently Curtis cheated on him. With all three of the other social outcasts. And apparently he rode Damien as well."

"Oh my God...I know the road is tough but are like 90 percent of the male roster gay?" Becky exclaimed.

"Gay for pay," Cody corrected, "Any hole's a goal, Rebecca. Amazing how tempted some of these straight men are when they are desperate to blow a load. I'm disappointed as fuck in Adam Rose for going there."

"Me too," Sami said, "I mean, Axel does have a big fat ass but really?"

"He can take cock well," Cody said.

"I can't believe you porked him babe," Sami said.

"He kinda bullied me into it," Cody huffed, "Weird. Should have known then he was another good for nothing SLUT."

"Only so many times you can repackage a flop," Sami said, "He'll be gone soon. He's old as well. Let's not talk about irrelevance."

* * *

"THAT'S IT! I'M DONE!" bellowed Cesaro, having had just about enough.

He was in a side room with Miz and Maryse going through their match. Miz insisted they practice in trunks. And he'd been touching up the Swiss every five seconds, much to Maryse's amusement. She may not like her husband's insatiable lust for men but if it pissed off that bitchy muscle Mary Cesaro, she was all for it. Nobody bitched her out in French and got away with it.

And they'd watched Cesaro's Xtube. Cheers Barrett for that!

"That what you said to Kidd?" Miz snarked.

Cesaro was incensed. Bad enough having to wrestle his hateful ex. He didn't know what was worse...Miz sexually harassing him, or Miz having digs at him. Both were equally horrible.

Maryse laughed sycophantically.

"Honey, go and round up some roadies or undercarders and have them get our sushi and coconut water," Miz said, "I think we're done here. Just need to finalise the match with Noble."

"Anything you say my love.."

"Oh hey there my little poodle.."

Obnoxious, over the top making out began. Which then turned into heavy grinding and moaning. Maryse's eyes opened diabolically everytime they moved in Cesaro's direction. They were being that 'look what I'm getting' couple.

Cesaro was torn between howling with derisive laughter at their delusion, or being violently sick at this revolting display. They were just awful people. Only here because Hollywood didn't want them.

Maryse pulled Miz's trunks down to expose his naked ass and he threw her against the wall. Fuck it, why not do it right here and MAKE CESARO WATCH. Oh yes.

And just outside, a key in his hand, was Corey Graves.

Miz quickly grabbed his phone.

Outside, Corey's phone buzzed.

 _From: Mizzybear_

 _Lock it now *devil emojis* I'm about to drill her and HES GONNA WATCH *laughter emojis*_

Corey sniggered. Oh Miz was truly a vile person and he fucking loved it. Cesaro may be a hunk but he had some seriously twisted loyalties. And now they were going to make him pay for aligning with the Kardashian Sisters. He turned the key in the lock. The door was now secured shut.

And poor Cesaro could only watch as the Golden Couple began to have full-on sex right in front of him. Maryse being as vocal as possible.

* * *

The atmosphere backstage was tense and melancholy as Cody and Becky sat together to watch Sami vs. Kevin. Nobody was talking much, everyone was worried as hell about Enzo. Poor Colin Cassady had been inconsolable. And he was a man never seen shedding a tear by anyone.

But the show had to go on.

And despite both of them being desperately worried, Kevin and Sami absolutely smashed it, delivering a hard-hitting match as customary for both of them. Kevin picked up the win eventually and then hovered at the commentary table. Apparently they were going to use him in the following match as well, which was news.

Instantly Cody left his seat to go find his beau. But Sami was nowhere to be seen.

Where was the nearest mens room?

Ah.

A locked stall.

But then Cody saw Sami hunched over the sink, splashing his face with cold water.

"Hey," he said, "Knocked it out the park."

"I shouldn't be here," Sami sniffed, "I'm praying to Allah that Enzo is fucking alright."

"We're all praying," Cody said fierecely.

A retching sound came from within the stall.

THe boys exchanged a look.

"That Cass?" Cody whispered.

Sami shrugged.

"Was occupied when I came in," he replied.

More sounds of vomiting.

"Hello?" Cody said, "You OK in there?"

The chain flushed and the door unbolted. It was a very pale-looking and sickened Cesaro.

"Claudio? What happened? Just feeling worried?" asked Sami.

Cesaro shook his head.

"I'm praying for Enzo.." he said, "But...sorry..."

"Food poisioning?" asked Cody, "I think you're next."

"Cody. You fill in for me. Anyone. I cannot work with that piece of shit ex!" erupted Cesaro, gasping.

"What. What's fucking Kermit gone and done now?" snarled Cody.

"He had someone...lock ze room ve were in to go through our match," Cesaro said, "And then...he and Maryse had sex. In front of me. And then he Skull Crushing Finale's me to the floor. And then they carry on...on me."

"UGH! That's fucking...seriously if nothing else that shows money buys ZERO class!" cried Sami.

"GROSS! MESS! DISGUSTING PIECES OF SHIT!" screamed Cody, "Where is that fat fuck?! "

"Waiting in gorilla.." Cesaro whispered, "I can't. Oh...in case you vant to know...he managed to be the man..for once."

"Gross. Mess." spat Cody before hawking up some phlegm and gobbing it in the sink.

"Claudio...you need to go. You've worked through much worse," Sami said, "Be strong. Don't let the fat bastard win."

Cesaro sighed heavily but agreed. He'd just have to rise about anything Miz threw at him. He left the mens room and headed for gorilla position.

"Zayn!" Dean Malenko cornered them, "You're needed for this. You're attacking Owens and disrupting the finish."

"OK...awesome," Sami gave him the thumbs up, trying his best to toe the line when it came to actual wrestling, "Babe...sorry. See you a bit later."

"You go slay," Cody said, "Come here."

They kissed passionately.

"Any anger," Cody purred between kisses, "Take out on my ass after the show."

"May have to," Sami whispered back, "OK babe I really have to get going before I bend you over right fucking now."

"SAMI!" came the exasperated voice of Kevin Owens.

"I gotta go," Sami sighed, "I'm coming Kev, keep your American Eagles on!"

"And now you have to roll around with a hot cub, what a hard life," Cody teased.

"Oh don't, babe," sighed Sami, "See you soon. Love you."

"Love you too."

Sami and Cody were in the waiting room of the hospital. As soon as they could, they'd hitched a ride with Kevin and Cass to see Enzo.

* * *

The waiting game was horrible. Only Kevin and Cass had gone in to the room where the small big-talker was being held.

Sami was clinging to Cody's hand. The ravenette had only really recently gotten to know Enzo but he knew Sami and Finn had been close to him in NXT. And Finn had been bombarding both their phones with desperately worried messages all night.

The door opened and the undeniably-huggable figure of Kevin Owens appeared. Instantly the boys stood up.

"He's mobile and talking," Kevin said.

"Thank FUCK," Sami breathed.

"Can we go in see him?" asked Cody.

"He heard you talking and asked," Kevin said, "Apparently he's got shit to tell you."

Colin Cassady, all suited up, walked out at that moment. He looked incredibly relieved.

"I'm gonna call Carmella," he said to Kevin who nodded.

Sami and Cody wandered into the room.

"Hey slugger," Sami said.

"Sup," Enzo replied raspily.

"Let's not talk about it," Cody said bracingly, "KO said you had shit to tell us."

"Yeah," grunted Enzo, "Sabby asked me out officially. He's been blowing up Cass's phone while I've been in here apparently."

Sami was checking Twitter and saw that Kevin had posted a selfie.

"And that's what you and Cass are discussing in this picture?" he asked, showing him.

"Damn Owens," muttered Enzo.

"About TIME!" Sami squeaked, "Are they keeping you in overnight?"

"Looks like I'm being discharged tonight," Enzo replied, "I'll see you at Raw. Sorry I could use some Z's."

"Sure...we're just relieved that everything's OK," Sami said, "And hey. You're no longer single and you got a pretty damn hot man who wants you."

"Hmm.." Enzo smiled placidly, "If he still wants me after this."

"Don't," Sami said sternly, "Concentrate on resting and let HIM do to work. If he wants you as much as he claims, he'll get his ass to Raw tomorrow and see you in person."

"I wish I had your faith in people," snarked Cody.

"Someone has to be the romantic optimist around here," Sami argued.

* * *

 **Raw, Greensboro, NC, 16 May 2016**

Cody and Sami walked into the arena, hand-in-hand. It was less than a week to go until Extreme Rules and the four-way Intercontinental Title feud was heating up something rapid. It was being billed as one of the biggest attractions of the pay-per-view.

Cody was proud of Sami for heading into the main roster on a consistent high, being prominently featured since his re-debut. And the fact he got to kick Miz's fat head in was just a delightful bonus. The plans of the match's outcome were a closely-guarded secret, and all four participants had been ordered to keep it from even their coworkers.

There was a feeling of unrest in the air lately, partially triggered by Wade Barrett's furious Twitter rants which ultimately led to the Brit's official firing to try and put an end to it once and for wall as over the past week things hadn't gotten better - Wade had kept on trying to come for Sheamus, Cesaro, Tyson, Natalya, Sami, Cody, and of course, Finn Balor on Twitter for various reasons.

For example, following Finn's dominant performance on last week's NXT TV show where he'd given his strongest promos yet, Wade had spammed William Regal's and Robbie Brookside's feeds with accusations of 'promoting their little rentboy' and other libellous bile.

And combined with the huge mass release which included Damien Sandow (Cody was sad to see him go despite the distance between the once-close tag partners, again, partially down to Finn's stirring), Cameron, Zeb Colter, Alex Riley (again, that was Finn. The Irishman had caught Miz's former protege, who'd been another locker room slut in 2011-13, in the Performance Center making a pass at Tino Sabatelli in the showers. Fuming that A-Ry, who of course was still friends with Miz, was trying to sabotage Tino and Enzo's new relationship, Finn had grassed him up to Brookside. The Irishman had a LOT of influence backstage both at NXT and on the main roster) as well as El Torito, Cody himself was beginning to fear for his job.

"Babe?" Sami said, noting Cody was unusually quiet.

"Mmm?"

"What's troubling you?"

"Nothing," grunted Cody, continuing to walk down the corridor.

OK that was really off.

Sami knew that when someone as full of life as Cody was sullen and moody, that some bad shit was up. This was SO unlike him.

"Babe," the redhead said again, "We got the result, Barrett got his ass fired. He's the one who looks like a bitter clown, nobody else."

"Makes no difference does it?" Cody replied monotonously, "They didn't chop his fingers off to stop him tweeting."

"True. But really? Who's going to believe him?" Sami assured him, "Claudio's still going strong and Wade has been coming for him the most."

Cody let out a sudden whimper and leapt onto Sami, pinning him to the wall, forcing his tongue into the redhead's mouth. Sami returned the kiss, not complaining but wondering what was currently in Cody's head.

Cody ground against the slightly elder redhead desperately, kissing him with all the passion of a man being told he had one hour left to live on this earth.

Sami broke the kiss, grabbing Cody by his pretty face.

"Hey...what's gotten into you?" he asked.

"I need you Rami. Right here. Right fucking now. In me." Cody bit on Sami's lip fiercely.

"But anyone could walk by," Sami hissed, "Bad boy."

Down went his workout shorts as Cody sunk to his knees, whipping down Sami's briefs as well.

THe redhead gasped and groaned as that hot, keen mouth got to work on his cock. Fuck, Cody...

"Mmmmm..." whined Cody, desperate for more. Testosterone and emotion was burning like lava through his veins. He began to deepthroat Sami as only he could.

"Ohhh FUCK..." Sami panted, "Babe...fuck don't stop!"

Cody slowly pulled Sami from his mouth, his forget-me-not-hued eyes sparkling with a fire Sami hadn't seen before. They locked onto the redhead's deep brown ones.

A single tear rolled down his pretty cheek as he released Sami, running his wicked tongue over his pink, pouty lips.

He then began to tear off his Lacoste polo shirt and his Nike workout shorts as though they were bringing him out in hives, tossing them with abandon all around the empty corridor of the arena. He kicked off his trainers and peeled off his tiny ES briefs before getting onto all fours, ass naked, on the cold, unforgiving lino. Back bent, face down. Booty up.

"Fuck Cody...seriously have you lost your mind?" gasped Sami.

"Clothes off. Dick in. NOW!" Cody screamed, startling the redhead.

"OK, OK, whatever you want," Sami said, leaning over to his sports bag to find lube.

"No lube. Want it dry."

"But I'll hurt you."

"Don't give a fuck. Just want you inside me. NOW."

Sami wasn't going to hurt the man he'd fallen in love with. There was a pain coming from Cody that he didn't like. Cody always seemed so strong, so unflappable...OK he had his diva moments and sometimes he could be a wearing man-child. But he looked like he was on the edge. Terrifyingly so. What the hell was on his mind?

Sami fished out the lubricant and began to coat himself.

He ripped off his khaki polo shirt and signature hat before kicking his shorts, briefs and sneakers from his ankles so he was as naked as his boyfriend as instructed.

What a fucking turnon.

Being naked and about to fuck backstage at work. In a really public area, not the usual behind-the-wires-box snatched moments or convenient sweaty side-room fucks. Literally this was exhibitionist level.

Almost like Cody WANTED them to be caught fucking.

And his phone was out, pointing up at him.

Sami kneeled behind the beautiful hunk of a man. God that ass was just to DIE for. So perfect and baby smooth. Like that of a barely-legal twink. Those shapely thighs and long slim legs. COdy was perfection. The furry redhead lined up and pushed into the smooth pink sphincter..

"OHH YEAH!" Cody cried.

OK Sami was stupid for thinking Cody wouldn't be vocal, given his current state of mind.

"You want it? Right here? Like the little SLUT you are?" spat Sami.

"Uh-huh. Pound me big guy. Like the worthless piece of shit I am," Cody moaned, "Degrade me Rami. MAke me your little bitch."

Cody's submissive side hadn't burst out like this for a long time. Not since he hooked up with Dolph Ziggler in 2014.

Sami obeyed and began to fuck the ravenette with all the strength he could muster. Sharp wails and cries bounced off the walls as Cody got his back blown out...right now it was all he craved. He needed dick and he needed it this instant. He pushed his ass back to meet Sami's thrusts. Oh fuck yes! Before his eyes Sami had truly become a fucking STUD. A real man. Cody had brought out Sami's alpha side in spades, the redhead having to be top all the time as Cody had ordered a few weeks ago. And every time they fucked Sami improved. Well Sami made Cody cum every time and that, as far as the ravenette was concerned, was enough to convince him that this man was a KEEPER. FOR LIFE.

Sami grabbed the short raven head hard, pulling Cody up, the younger man's pretty face scarlet and the veins throbbed in his temple, his perfect Hollywood teeth clenched in a grimace of masochistic pain and pleasure. Their skins were sweat-sheened and on fire with testosterone...Sami relishing the warm heat surrounding him and the silken skin against his pelvis and thighs...Cody piercingly vocalising the abuse his prostate was taking...oh fuck yes! Seriously this was the fucking LIFE damnit. He couldn't get enough of this beautiful Syrian man. His Arabian PRINCE.

He was now up on his knees, against Sami's body. Oh GOD THIS WAS IT.

"THERE!" he screamed, "Don't STOP...ohmygosh DON'T FUCKING STOP!"

"Fucking SLUT. Filthy WHORE," snarled Sami into the ravenette's ear.

"Say my name Rami *ahhhh!* say my name!"

"Cody."

"FULL NAME!"

"Cody Garrett RUnnels...you're a worthless dickpig."

And suddenly Cody convulsed and screamed so loudly Sami was sure he heard a window shatter before exploding with delirious ecstasy all over the linoleum floor...as pleasure tore through him like it hadn't for a long time. And he couldn't stop it...it felt never ending. Sami was frozen in shock at just how hard Cody had gone over the edge...flashbacks to the night they declared their love for each other were coming back...this was how Cody made HIM feel that night.

"Fuck..." gasped Sami.

"Keep fucking me please papi..." Cody rasped, "I need to make you cum Daddy."

Wow.

Fuck Cody. What brought this on?

"OK.." spat Sami.

He just wanted to kiss the life out of that beautiful mouth.

But doing so would go against Cody's desires right now.

So he threw the ravenette face down in his own mess and continued to fuck that perfect bubble ass, using him as a fleshlight, growling and spitting obscenites at him. Degrading him as he'd wished.

"Fucking whore...worthless faggot...all you were put on this planet for was to take dick. Eat it you filthy fag."

Moans and whimpers were the response.

"Gonna fill you up," spat Sami, "Take my fucking load you dirty little bitch."

He had no idea if he was doing it right or coming across as a bad parody. But one thing he was sure of...he was so close he couldn't fight it...anyone could find them...

"OHHH FUCK!" snarled Sami, driving deep into Cody as his release seared and burned its way through his loins and into the spent younger ravenette, thankfully drowning out a stifled moan coming from a few feet away.

Little did the couple know they hadn't been alone after all.

SOmeone had walked in and hidden themselves.

But the sights, sounds (and smells) of that glorious sight (who wouldn't want to see two hunks in heat rutting like animals at work like that?) had driven this unseen observer to an orgasm of his own.

Finn Balor's chest rose in and out as he gazed down at the ropes of semen he'd just expelled onto the lino at the sight of his two best friends.

He couldn't help it.

After all, before Luke and his beloved Karl returned, these two were also his sex partners so he knew how hot they were together. But to see the sheer desperation flooding from Cody like that...and seeing gentle, ray of sunshine Sami go full on alpha on that ass...Finn couldn't help himself and he'd had no choice but to give himself some urgent hand relief.

Sami lay atop Cody, unable to move.

"Rami..." whispered Cody, aching and bruised, "Thank you."

"No need to thank me," Sami replied, tenderly kissing those lips, "I love you."

"I love you too...Rami...I really love you..." Salty, tear-flecked kisses.

"What's happened to you? Talk to me..."

"I don't want to talk. I just want you to hold me."

"I held you in bed just like I always do."

"I want to be held now."

"Anything you say Cody."

Finn was burning with guilt. This was obviously a private moment...but in a really public place. And he'd felt like he'd cheated on Karl.

Probably now was a time to reveal himself. Not like he hadn't seen everything they had on offer before. And they'd both been up his arse many times as well. He pulled up his shorts (no underwear as always) and padded over to the cuddled couple.

"Hi..." he murmured.

"FERGAL!" Sami was puce with embarrassment and tried to cover himself.

"Bit late for that," Finn replied, "Not like I've not seen that before."

"Finny...hey.." Cody was hoarse. A small smile curled his pouty lips.

"Go away Fergal! What you even DOING HERE!" Sami erupted.

"Rami sweetheart..." whispered COdy, pulling Sami back to him and spooning against him with all his might, "Leave it. It's cool."

"He just...what the fuck. Get the hell out of our bedroom Devitt!" snarled Sami.

"Calm down Beyoncé!" clapped back Finn, "And this isn't your bedroom. This is a corridor. AT WORK?"

"Perv," Sami huffed.

"Can you blame me?" Finn raised an eyebrow.

"I don't mind. I don't mind him seeing me for what I am," Cody said.

"Stop it. You're fucking worth more than being a cheap porn show for someone who doesn't know when to fucking KEEP HIS NOSE OUT!" Sami glowered at Finn, "Go to your BOYFRIEND Fergal and leave me to spend time with MINE. Cos he ain't yours to have anymore."

"Oh really? We're gonna be like that?" Finn spat.

Cody reached for his briefs, the nearest item of his clothing and pulled them on. Ow. Ow. Ow. His ass hurt. His knees were red raw. His head was throbbing where Sami had pulled his hair. But he was truly sated. About ten orgasms in one, it felt like.

"Please," he whispered, "I don't want any of it. Not anymore."

"Babe, will you please tell me what the problem is?" Sami was pulling his briefs on now.

Cody ran his hands through his hair. He exhaled heavily.

"I'm done."

"What with?" rapped out Sami.

"Everything."

"What do you mean, 'everything?'" Sami demanded.

"Cody?" Finn asked.

Cody turned and clutched Sami's hands hard.

"I don't mean us baby," he whimpered, eyes shining, "I mean...this."

"No..." Finn breathed.

Sami's heart fell into the pit of his stomach. He couldn't mean...he looked desperately to Finn who shot him a similar glance back. Not Cody. Please.

"Ten years," Cody padded down the corridor, towards a window and perched on the sill, gazing out at the parking lot.

Sami and Finn both couldn't help but stare at his beautifully-cut back and how the briefs clung to every curve of his delicious bubble butt. God he was SO fine. He had an untarnished beauty not shared by many men in this industry. Even when Orton busted him open with a ring bell in 2011, he was still beautiful. When Mysterio broke his nose. Even that hideous moustache. Nothing ever seemed to ruin that stunning bone structure and jawline. Dashing worked because it was TRUE. Cody was the best-looking thing in this company (except maybe Finn and Cesaro but he didn't have that much competition really) and you'd be hard pressed to find anyone else who matched him. Unless you dug long hair and then Roman was your guy.

"What you talking about?" asked Finn.

Cody continued to just stare down at the parking lot.

"I've given a third of my life to this company," Cody went on, "Remember that promo I did just before Dustin and I had our Tag title run?"

"Yeah I remember," Sami said, "Before your wedding wasn't it?"

"Mm-hm," Cody replied, "It was nice to have a taste of what being in the main event scene was like."

"It's a crime you're still not there," Sami said, and Finn nodded in agreement. They stood either side of him, taking in the world outside. Clusters of fans were gathering, hoping for a cheeky pre-show autograph or selfie with superstars. In fact they spotted Nattie posing for a few already.

"And when will I ever be? Next month. Next year? Next decade? Next century?" Cody snarked.

"Maybe they just haven't got anything for you right now, babe," Sami pecked Cody's shoulder and nuzzled the back of his head.

"No, they haven't got any call-ups for me to job to," Cody's voice dripped with defeated bitterness.

"Well I'm not debuting tonight," Finn said, "I just wanted to be with Karl...and my boys...oh hi Mr Carrano."

"Warm out, huh?" the talent man said, taking in Sami's and Cody's lack of clothes, "Zayn, you got some stuff with Cesaro, Owens and Miz to do tonight. Balor."

He walked off.

"Oh that's only Dream's boy he flat-out ignored," spat Finn.

Cody wordless took off after the head of talent relations.

"Mark? Anything for me tonight?" he asked.

"Not tonight Rhodes."

Cody nodded before stomping back to his fellow Amigos.

"Surprise, surprise, nothing for me tonight," he spat, "Apparently I couldn't even make Crews interesting. OK that's it."

"Cody, what are you saying sweets?" asked Finn.

"Paper and a pen, that's what I need," Cody said, striding down the corridor, forgetting all about his discarded polo, shorts and trainers.

"Babe you need to think about this," Sami said.

"What's there to think about?" Cody paused and turned to stare down both of them, "As an old promo of mine once went. This is a WASTE of Cody Rhodes."

And he stormed off down the corridor.

"He's gonna leave," Finn said, "I can't let him do that. I can't. You have to do something! Keep him around!"

"Me? How can I convince him?" Sami spluttered.

"He's your boyfriend," Finn said, with just a note of jealousy in his musical accent.

"Fergal. Let's not go there. CODY!"

He sprinted down the corridor and just spotted a tanned scantily-clad figure disappear into a mens' room. He slapped open the door, followed by Finn and saw one locked stall.

"Can't I do anything alone?" came Cody's pissed-off snark.

"Babe, please. You can't leave."

"I can. And I will."

"Don't rush into this shit."

"Oh trust me Rami Sebei, there's been ZERO rushing into this one."

The chain pulled and out he came. Still cutting a splendid dash in those white and black ES briefs. Sami used to love his white and black gear from 2011-13. The 'Assasin's Creed' look. Those colours looked so good on Cody's tanned skin.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" choked Sami, "I thought you loved me?"

"I do," Cody said, and he walked to Sami and locked lips with him once more, "I love you very much. Which is why I wanted to make this decision alone."

"But Cody. Baby. I'm your boyfriend."

"Husband to be," Cody hissed, eyes leaking and kissing him yet again, "I'm not letting you jeopardise your career for my ass."

This was so eerily reminiscent of when Josh Mathews left WWE.

"So this isn't a work?" asked Finn, a tear running down his face.

Cody shook his head.

"Oh...right.." Finn gulped.

Cody had been one of the reasons he'd even SIGNED from New Japan! He'd been Finn's mainstay pretty much.

"You will slay when you get here," Cody said, taking Finn's pretty face in his slim hands, "Don't worry about me."

"If it wasn't for your fucking legend of a dad, none of us, Fergal, Paige...Becky, Summer, Seth...Kevin...would be here," Sami said fiercely, wiping his streaming brown eyes, "We owe him which means we owe YOU."

"I know," Cody replied.

Finn let out a sob.

"Hey...I'm not dying," Cody said, with a slight giggle.

"I know but...Coddles...you always seemed like one of the guys who ate, slept and dreamed pro wrestling," Finn said, eyes leaking, "Everything you do. You're always tweeting about watching early 90s WCW matches and recommending matches to study."

"And you know all the silly little details and facts about the last 35 years in the business," Sami added, "You ARE pro wrestling."

"I guess," Finn sobbed, covering his mouth to try and stem the emotion flooding out of him, "We...I...always took you for granted."

"Nothing's forever in this business," Cody said.

"But you're a RHODES!" erupted Finn, "It's this stupid company who doesn't know what a fucking talent they have in you!"

"They'd sooner make an ass out of my brother by having him talk about exploding asses and doing skits in restrooms with that ridiculous goof R-Truth than treat him as one of the best legends they had," Cody spat, "There's only so much of this 'Golden Truth' crap I can take. Breeze is a sound guy and I still dig him. Fandango just needs to go already, his fifteen minutes were up in 2014. It PAINS me to see those segments and how little fans care."

"I can't forgive them for messing up that big blow-off brother vs brother Wrestlemania match," Sami said, "I mean, it was out of nowhere on some minor pay per view. What a fucking waste."

"Meh, over it," Cody shrugged, "It's a decision I've been coming to for a long time. Plus, I'm 31 next month. A little old to still be playing high school games with dickheads like Miz, doncha think?"

"But...the way you handle politics and bullies here inspires everyone!" Finn pleaded, "You're a fucking LEADER in that locker room."

"I'm sure Sami or Kevin would do a fine job as my successor," Cody said, "Look. Neither of you can convince me to stay."

"What about Eden?" Finn asked.

"She'll come to her own decision about this. Trust me, we discussed this at length," Cody replied.

"Don't go..." Finn spluttered, unable to stem the tears. He leapt onto Cody.

Sami just slumped over the sink.

"Hey..." Cody said, hugging the small Irish spitfire close, "Don't go upsetting yourself over my flop ass. You're the future of pro wrestling, Fergal."

"Won't be the same without you...killing the basic bitches with your sass," Finn sniffled.

"Well Fergal, you always wanted to be Cody...now's your chance," Sami said.

"No shade," Cody gave Sami a withering look before breaking Finn's embrace.

"How can we handle Miz, Rat Skank and all their cronies without you?" asked Sami.

"You managed in NXT. Babe. I think you'll be a worthy heir to my throne," Cody smiled, "And when Finny gets that call up."

"Better watch out," Finn said with a wet, tearful smile, "Oh Cody..."

He leapt onto him again.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," he sniffed, "Cody I love you...it's like...having another brother with you. You're always welcome to visit me and Karl you know. And ma and da will still let you come to Bray if I'm back home. Always remember that."

"Awwww.." Cody nuzzled him, "I'm not walking away right this minute. I'll attend shows like a good boy. But this time next week, don't expect me here. And don't expect me at Extreme Rules. So slap a couple of smiles on your faces and let's make the most."

Finn broke the hug and stared blazingly at the beautiful man.

Sami wasn't about to get jealous. He knew how much Cody meant to his long-time friend. And it was actually really sweet to see their lips touch one final time. It was only a peck, no full-on french kissing.

"Let's enjoy the show for what it is," he said, pulling them all into a group hug.

* * *

A while later, Finn and Cody were observing as Sami, Cesaro, Miz and Kevin Owens gathered in a side room to go through the matches tonight. The plan was to begin with Cesaro vs. Sami (smarks would be all over that) and the others on commentary along with Maryse. Then when hell broke loose, Stephanie and Shane were coming out to make a tag match, only it would be Sami and Kevin vs. Miz and Cesaro.

The reasons for Finn and Cody's presence were to become clear when Maryse opened her mouth.

"What are ZEY doing here?" she snapped.

"Observing. Making sure you and your revolting husband don't decide to turn this into an upstairs window in Amsterdam," Finn sassed.

Even Kevin snorted at that.

"Appreciate the input man," he said before looking to Cody, "If you don't mind me asking, how comes you're here."

"Just wanted to tell you, as you're one of Rami's oldest friends," Cody said, "And Cesaro as we've gotten close lately...I'm leaving the company this week."

"What?" Cesaro spluttered, "You?"

"What's prompted this?" asked Kevin, taken aback.

"Oh that was easy. It was Kermit," Cody shot a venomous look to Miz. It wasn't the Intercontinental Champion but Cody did like to mess with him for sport.

"Ugh...you're not still banging that old drum," huffed Kevin, done already with the gay drama.

"Old drum. That's what I call Maryse as well," Sami chimed in.

Sniggers from Cesaro and Finn.

"Take one more shot at my wife Rhodes and I mean it..." Miz threatened, "Your little friend already got Alex fired. You think I'm gonna let you get off scot free? Your time is running out, Kardashian sisters."

"Please," snorted Cody, "You know one of the greatest things about walking away from a job? All of a sudden you realise you've got nothing left to lose. I may be on my way out, but I am going to drag you all the way down with me, Mizanin. Enjoy it while it lasts."

And with that, he turned on his heel and sashayed out of the room.

"So anyway, back to the match?" Kevin said loudly before any catfights broke out.

* * *

As soon as the show began, Sami and Finn, accompanied by Finn;s beau Karl, rushed to find a monitor to watch the action unfold. THe show was opening with AJ Styles.

"Fergal," Sami whispered, noticing how Finn was scanning the place with his eyes.

The Irishman, who despite his ferocity sometimes usually had a hold on his emotions, shook and buried his head in Karl's chest.

"C'mon," Karl murmured, "Let's not lose our shit. He's not dead."

Obviously word had spread like wildfire backstage about Cody's decision.

"You don't know how much I'm going to miss him," Finn's muffled sob came, "He's helped me so much since I signed...like you wouldn't believe Karl."

Sami knew this. Obviously he was in WhatsApp conversation with Cody constantly. He tapped out a message.

 _Fergal's crying again *sad emoji*_

Buzz.

 _ **Cody Runnels:**_  
 _Awwwwwhhh *sad emojis* bless him. Never seen him so vulnerable tbh_

 _ **Rami Sebei:**_  
 _Being with Karl brings out his true self. He's a big softie really despite that motor mouth *wink emoji*_

 _ **Cody Runnels:**_  
 _I knew that already *Sassy Girl emoji*_

 _ **Rami Sebei:**_  
 _Where are you now?_

 _ **Cody Runnels:**_  
 _In the hotel. I haz candy and soda *cheeky monkey emojis*_

He sent a selfie. He was on the bed, in just SpiderMan lounge pants and his lenseless Ray-Bans on. No candy or soda though - just some decent whiskey was visible.

Sami snorted. But he did love it when Cody played cutesy. Especially in those glasses.

Buzz.

Another selfie.

This time Cody was naked, on his front, sucking his thumb and kicking up his long legs, showing that amazing smooth bubble butt.

And now Sami was hard.

Fucks sake!

 _ **Cody Runnels:**_  
 _Fancied watchign the show naked cos why not hehehehe *cheeky monkey emojis*_

 _ **Rami Sebei:**_  
 _I'm with Fergal and Karl and now I'm *aubergine emojis*. Damn you *devil emoji*_

 _ **Cody Runnels:**_  
 _Ooopsie hehehehehehe_

"Stop sexting, Zayn," Karl teased.

"Fuck off," Sami clapped back.

"Oooh guess who I'm getting to catch up with soon!" Finn said, looking a little happier but his pretty face was red and blotchy still.

"Surprise me."

"Noam."

"Noam Dar? Your toyboy?" Sami grinned.

"Sssssh!" Finn blushed.

One of the qualificants for the Global Cruiserweight Series was Scottish indie wrestler Noam Dar, a friend (and ex shag) of Finn's. He was just 23 years old and was just finishing his teens when he and Finn had hooked up. Finn had been back home to Ireland and Noam worked an independent show in Dublin at the time. Finn normally didn't chase younger dick but DAMN Noam was good in bed. He certainly made Finn feel young again that night...and the next five times they met up.

"You better keep a leash on him then Anderson," Sami smirked, "Fergal can be a little cougar when he wants to be."

"Zayn, tell me shit I don't know, thanks," Karl said with a distinct glint in his eye.

Finn was tapping eagerly on WhatsApp to the handsome Scot.

And Sami had to spill tea to Cody.

 _Fergal's being a bad boy. He's arranging sex with a toyboy ex of his ;)_

Buzz.

 _ **Cody Runnels:**_  
 _Oooh tell me more *heart eyes*_

 _ **Rami Sebei:**_  
 _*photo of Noam Dar* Rate this out of 10 babe :P_

 _ **Cody Runnels:**_  
 _*aubergine emoji* *water drop emoji* *hearteyes* hes rather handsome hehehe...did Finny have him? *open mouth emoji*_

 _ **Rami Sebei:**_  
 _Yeah..hes only 23 ;) Fergal got some young D :P they hooked up 6 times on the indies when he was SUPPOSED to be resting from NJPW ;)_

 _ **Cody Runnels:**_  
 _What about Zack Sabre Jr? Is he another of Finny's ex dicks? *laughter emojis*_

 _ **Rami Sebei:**_  
 _Of course. Funny how all the hot Brit indie stars are 'friends' with Fergal *frog emoji* *coffee emoji* hey? *wink emoji*_

"SAMI!" complained Finn, reading over his shoulder, "You're making me out to be some indie predator...Karl, tell him that's bollocks?"

"I see no lies there man, your body count is pretty damn high and I say that cos I love ya," smirked Karl, enjoying Finn's embarrassment. Laughing about Finn's slutty pasty was easier than getting jealous over it.

"OK I might have gotten friendly with some of the biggest names in British indie wrestling," mumbled Finn.

"Not just Britain...Ciampa and Gargano are two more notches on your bed post," Sami chimed in.

"EXCUSE ME princess but didn't YOU get Gargano's dick as well?!" Finn squeaked, "You do realise Johnny is actually the bottom of that relationship. He doesn't top often. Tommaso is all man in the bedroom. He must have been feeling manly the night you got him."

"Oh my God..." Karl facepalmed.

 _ **machinegunka StardustWWE**_ _Please come back. They're discussing Ferg's exs *grimace emojis*_

"At least I didn't get spitroasted and tag teamed by the pair of them, unlike some," Sami was enjoying this immensely. Damnit why wasn't Cody here to join in the fun?

Karl's phone buzzed.

 _ **StardustWWE machinegunka**_ _which ones *laughter emoji* he has rather a lot hehehe_

 _ **machinegunka StardustWWE**_ _just get back to the coliseum damnit and save me from this *grimace emojis*_

 _ **StardustWWE machinegunka**_ _get used to it Machine Dick cos thats how theyll be all the time hehehehehehe *devil emojis*_

"Don't knock a spitroast until you tried it, Generico," Finn clapped back.

"Want to tell Karl about the unfortunate first time you and Zack Sabre Junior smashed?" Sami threatened.

"YOU DARE..." Finn went scarlet.

"What's it worth?" Sami folded his arms.

"I'll buy you the rarest Archie comic I can find?" Finn sucked his thumb.

"Done."

"I'm going for a wee," Finn said, "You tell him ANYTHING Sebei and I will rip your edges out."

He sashayed away to the mens room.

Karl leaned over.

"Tell me man," he said, "I'd love to have ammo for when he gets one of his diva fits on."

"Well," Sami whispered, "Let's just say...Sabre went down on him...and he blew off in his face."

"Oh MAN...that's gotta suck," Karl said, "No wonder he doesn't tell me everything."

"I didn't tell you this, OK?" Sami said, "Zack was really nice about it...and he told me that it didn't put him off wanting Fergal one bit cos he thought Fergal would never be into him. They met up quite a few times after and I'm told it was fucking hot sex."

"OK could have done without that," Karl complained, "Y'know...man...it's one thing I get insecure about when I hear about his exes. Why would he choose me when he's been with some real good-looking dudes and brothers in the business?"

"Because Karl, he loves you," Sami said, "I know he's got this little thing for Cody that I don't think will ever quite go away. But I see it in his eyes...the way he looks at you...way he talks about you when you're not there..."

"Yeah OK man...I get it.." Karl was blushing.

"Trust me. I expect to have a bestie named Fergal Allegra before 2017," Sami said, "I mean that name just rolls off the tongue."

"Yeah..." Karl said, "Just cos Barrett tried to put a ring on him and look how that went..I kinda don't want to curse it man."

"Do it when you feel its right," Sami said, "And...I must ask. Does it bother you he's still chatting to guys like Zack and Noam?"

"Well...just cos they're younger and hotter than me," shrugged Karl.

"I meant, are you in a closed relationship?" asked Sami.

"We never put a label on shit man. If he wants to play with his exes, i can't stop him."

"To be honest Fergal does like to have fun. And they say these days openness actually strengthens a relationship. Just lay out some ground rules. But if his heart belongs to you, nobody can replace you...I don't know what the future holds for me and Cody, so I'm just gonna take what I can and enjoy the time I do get with him. I have to share him with Eden."

"I mean, I'm not interested in messing with other dudes," Karl said, "Or even chicks to be honest. But if he wants to, then I guess its OK."

"You're one of the few men who can truly handle Fergal," Sami said, "But as long as youre happy. And if he does become impossible...you know what to do.."

"Call you..I know," Karl said.

* * *

"NOAM..." squealed Finn through camp giggles as he chatted to the Scottish wrestler on his phone, mincing down the corridor, "I'm at Raw you bad boy.."

"But you're not on it yet mate," Noam Dar replied teasingly, "Why you always there? Checkin' out the talent?"

"Because KARL is there you cheeky monkey," giggled Finn.

"We all know it takes more than a machine gun to make you happy," Noam said.

"BEHAVE!" Finn was quite red now, "Anyhoo...what you up to tonight? Got a show?"

"Nope, just at home," the Scot said, "Just me...could use some company though."

"Go on Grindr," Finn replied.

"Would there be some cute Irish arse?" Noam said.

"NOAM!" squaled Finn, so loudly that a passing Charlotte Flair jumped in surprise, "Stop it!"

"I still have a wee wank every now and then, thinking about when I got to fuck you," Noam went on, "In fact, I may just be playing with it right now imagining your hot arse going up and down the shaft.."

"Noam Dar you're a naughty boy," Finn was giggling.

"You like a naughty boy don't you Devitt?"

"I'm Finn Balor now you gobby wee whippersnapper!"

"Well I know you can be a demon for dick."

"NOAM!"

"Soz man am I embarrassing you in front of your cool main roster mates?" Noam was enjoying this enormously. He hoped when the Crusierweight tournament started that he could get to 'catch up' with this beautiful older Celt. He didn't care that Finn was 10 years older. A body and face like that? Age was irrelevant when it came to beauty...and the best arse the young Scot had ever fucked. And he'd banged quite a bit of arse in his time, being a typical horny Millenial.

"ANYHOO," Finn camped, "I must go because Raw is on the AIR right now. Laters Noam. MWAH."

"Laters sexy." Noam purred before hanging up.

Finn let out a camp sigh before taking a deep breath. He knew he was being naughty, even thought it was Karl who encouraged him to start chatting up Noam again in the first place.

"Well hey there," came the grunt of his beau, "What took you so long?"

"Phone call," Finn said, melting into Karl's arms.

"Hmm. I wonder who?" teased Karl.

"Chad Allegra...stop it.." whined Finn.

"Ya know," whispered Karl, "You don't have to pretend. If you and Dar want to have a little...catch up. I'm not gonna stop it. We never did officially say we were closed or shit did we?"

"Have you got your eye on any nice girls?" Finn asked.

"Nah man. I know you're a horny bastard though and it's cool...not mad...just one condition Ferg," Karl had a wicked smile.

"What's that darlin?"

"I get to watch Dar destroy you."

Finn's eyes widened. And then he grinned naughtily.

"You sure?" he breathed.

"Yeah. Be fucking hot to see another dude fuck you," Karl said, "And I may want to join in."

"God Chad, I love you so much...you really do get me like nobody else does."

"It's 2016 man. Monogamy is overrated." Karl began to kiss him, cos he knew they were alone so less man points lost.

"You can watch. You can touch yourself, you can even film it, hehehee," giggled Finn naughtily.

"I hope for your sake Dar is better than Barrett," Karl said, "Ferg. I know its a painful thing for you still but I have to say. What the god-damn HELL did you see in that guy?"

"The accent," admitted Finn, "And he did get hot in 2012-13 when he grew a beard. But...yeah...he was a disappointment in bed. I hoped he'd get better. But he could never be you."

"I wanted to tweet him myself and tell him he may wanna get back to Fuck A Bro School," smirked Karl.

"Oh I wish you DID darlin it would have SLAYED ME!" Finn squeaked.

* * *

 **So that's it. #ThankYouCoddles :'( :'( I didn't want to do the cliché schmaltzy big goodbye scene so I deliberately kept his exit somewhat low-key. Obviously he'll still appear via texts etc. to Sami but it's down to Sunshine Sami and cutie pie Finn to take on the lead roles and carry this fic now, hence why I've started to flesh out their backstories in this final segment. I consider Sheamus and Cesaro somewhat leads but not quite the same role the Amigos have.**

 **Sorry this took SO long. So much to incorporate with Enzo's injury , the mass releases and lately Coddles going and plus I did get slight writer's block (hence the AU Harry Potter X-over I did to keep myself inspired).**

 **Haven't yet seen Extreme Rules but I'm sure it will have a hand in Chapter 7! xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Thanks for all the feedback! Always appreciated and loved.**

 **Still not over Coddles leaving :'( But it shows nothing should be taken for granted in wrestling. Still, finally watched ER (albeit drunk...) and YAY Sethie is back (= happy Dean!), LONG overdue!**

 **Glad as well that people are liking the use of British indie stars like ZSJ, Ospreay and Dar (seriously that guy is FIT). I get my smark points then :P. And just as well, because Noam will appear more, as will ZSJ. Finny is a wee tart.**

 **Finally, I knew that Enzo/Tino was underdeveloped, simply because I know not everyone saw Breaking Ground and may not be that aware of him, so didn't want to devote too much time to someone who folk may not care about. However, they were established in WRW so if y'all want more ex-NFL stallion action with cute extrovert Enzo (who's also back, yay!), then I can do that! The #Squad need to be expanded now Coddles is gone :(**

* * *

 **Newark, NJ, Extreme Rules, 22 May 2016**

Sami Zayn padded alone down the corridor to the arena. This had been a long, sad week for the redhead. Cody leaving had left an indelible mark. Especially as Cody was due to release a statement on Twitter his reasons for doing so.

Sami hoped for tea spillage. Preferably telling the world about Miz and Corey Graves being toxic bastards. But he knew Cody was more intelligent than that. A very clever man. Just because he was a big kid backstage didn't mean he didn't have a brain. The redhead had been texting his beau all the way from the airport and Cody did seem in decent spirits, wishing Sami, Kevin and Cesaro luck for their match.

Sami threw his sports bag into the men's locker room, not caring who was there before making his way to Catering to see who was about.

A beautiful dark-haired girl appeared. Eden.

"Hey.." Sami hugged her.

She hugged him back.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked.

"This is my last show," she replied. Every inch of her being told Sami she did not want to be here. No wonder.

"Well I hope you'll kill it. Show them what talent they've wasted," Sami said.

"Trust me, I'm keeping it real cute," Eden said grimly, "I could go all out on my blog about all the times Cody...anyway, not for here."

"Agreed. Let's not be messy. Sugar cookie recipe pinned and saved," Sami said, "Yeah, I'm a beast in the kitchen. Ask Neville. I did ALL the cooking in our relationship."

Eden giggled. She liked Neville but Sami's continuous shade throwing at his Geordie ex always gave her life.

"I've brought some in for the girls," she said, "Look...I better go. See you later."

"Laters."

* * *

Sami padded into Catering and filled his plate with falafel, salad and hummus. He scanned the room, looking for the Squad's table. Empty.

"Hey man," came the grunt of Karl Anderson.

"Hey," replied Sami.

"How's it going?"

"Shit. I can't believe he's gone," Sami said, "I had half a mind to walk out with him."

"Don't cut your career short because they couldn't use a decent talent properly," Karl said, "Your push shows no signs of slowing."

"The Intercontinental Title scene should have had Cody involved, he fucking brought back that white belt!" Sami hissed, "Sorry Karl, ignore me. Been a bit...ya know, tetchy today."

"Can't blame ya man. If it makes you feel better, Fergal is here."

"Where is he?" asked Sami.

"Bathroom," Karl said, with a sly wink.

"Oh...I see," Sami smirked, "Backstage fun?"

"How did you guess?" replied Karl, "God man...that guy's libido is never ending."

"Oh trust me, you need to put a cork in Fergal's ass some days." Sami grinned, "He's always been that way. So. Tell me about this open relationship. How's that going?"

"Well, all his indie buddies are hitting us up," Karl said, "Honestly man. It's tough being this hot."

"Oooh who else is sniffing round?" Sami giggled.

"Hmmm...Will Ospreay," Karl said, "He started a group chat on WhatsApp and said he wanted to bang Fergal with me inside him."

"OOOH!" squealed Sami, "Ospreay's shit hot in the ring! You HAVE to."

"And as for Sabre Junior..."

"Oh God...he and Fergal fucked countless times," Sami sighed, "This will be juicy."

"Yeah...he wants to be in a Bullet Club sandwich too," Karl said, "I thought it was just Fergal they wanted."

"You're a sexy man Karl, what else can be said?" teased Sami.

"They're just being nice, I know it's Fergal they want, anyway, I'm not bothered. If any brothers want a piece of me, then that's cool. Only dude who gets me going is Fergal. I'm only a little bisexual, man."

"Fergal's a full-blown flaming homo," Sami said, "Not to mention a huge slut. I wouldn't turn down any of those indie hotties though."

"See what happens," shrugged Karl, "Between you and me, I find it hotter watching him be a complete slut. I'm happy to watch them destroy his ass."

"Hey Fergal!" Sami waved as Finn sashayed in, in VERY short ASOS shorts and a Balor Club tee.

"Hey you," gushed Finn, hugging Sami, wrapping his smooth legs around the redhead, before climbing off and attacking Karl with kisses.

"OK OK, who ya been sexting," sniggered Karl.

"Am I not allowed to kiss my man?"

"Your face is bright red," Karl snorted.

"Noam..." Finn sucked his thumb, "That boy...so naughty."

"For the love of God, tell him to get his ass to the States," Karl said.

"Maybe I did...ooopsie.." Finn covered his mouth, "Gonna spank me Karl?"

He gave Sami an evil smile and bent over, lowering his shorts a little, exposing naked ass. Sami grinned. Oh YAAAAS. This is why he loved Finn when he was happy. None of this 'bad bitch' nonsense. It was all about his man and his friends. No head cheerleader bitchiness. And plenty of outrageous displays of GAY. Finn was such a queen and yet expertly toned it down around the 'right people'. Personally, Sami wished Finn just embraced who he was regardless but he was too married to his career to risk anything.

"Cover yourself up!" hissed Karl.

"Why? Who can see?" asked Finn.

"Anyone..." grunted Karl.

"You never minded in Japan," Finn sassed, "I'm being a bad boy Karl and need sorting out."

"Want him to mince about in just a jockstrap?" Sami asked, "Because you know as well as I do that he will. He does like to tease the boys, don't you Fergal?"

Finn just gave Sami a BIG smile. Like he did whenever he posed in his signature 'Finn Freeze' manner.

Karl raised his hand.

SLAP.

SLAP.

"Owww..." Finn hissed, grinning naughtily with pain and pleasure.

He pulled up his shorts.

"YOINK!" Sami swiped the Irish minx's phone, tapping in Karl's birthday to unlock it. It was open on a WhatsApp conversation. With Noam Dar. Sami blushed and grined. Mmmmm. This was quite a treat. Nudes on both sides. Finn could really do the slutty twink booty-pop pose far too well for a 34 year old grown man.

"Fuck, Noam Dar has a huge dick.." Sami sighed.

"And he knows how to use it too," gushed Finn, "Always makes me cum. Hard. But...he's a wee boy. Not a REAL man like you Chad darlin."

Nuzzling, cuddling and kissing to a blushing Karl.

"Yeah yeah, I'm gonna go catch up with Luke," grunted the bald bearded man, "Go catch up with Zayn."

"Chad Allegra, I am not toning down the public displays whilst the poor sods here have to suffer Miz and Maryse' disgustingness," Finn said, peppering Karl's handsome face with kisses and snatching his phone back from Sami.

"I'd rather watch you two make out than those two gross-ass messes," Sami said, "Don't stop on my account."

"I'm just a fucking plaything to you, aren't I?" snorted Karl.

"Yep. With a dick that gets me wet 24/7. MWAH."

"FERGAL!" Karl was scarlet. Why him?!

Sami knew Karl secretly enjoyed the attention but just not in front of the guys. He always made minimal effort to stop Finn's pawing.

"Gerroff. Go play," Karl grunted, prising the 190-pounder from his person and walking away. Partly because he had one hell of a boner to get rid of and his workout pants did little to hide it.

"LOVE YOU!" Finn called after him.

"Loveyatoo.." Karl's distant grunt.

"Someone's hyped up," Sami teased.

"Trying to ignore the polka-dotted elephant in the room," Finn looked downcast as he perched into a chair, "Dunno how you're coping girl...I'm devastated. Still can't believe he's left."

"Not coping," admitted Sami, "Feels so empty. Like a heart of the company has gone. Eden's going after today so we haven't even got her anymore."

"I didn't think she'd stick around," replied Finn, as his phone buzzed, "Oh my...Zack!"

"Ryder?"

"Sabre Junior. Just sent me a briefs selfie. Dat bulge though.." gushed Finn, showing Sami.

"Fuck. I can see the fucking veins in that thing.." Sami fanned himself, "Seriously, Noam Dar is thirsty as fuck for your ass."

"I know, I can't belive I have a young Scot after me, and now ZSJ, biggest star in British independent wrestling right now wants me as well...what's a boy to do?" Finn sighed.

"Fergal. Stop it. You're pretty and most men want to fuck you," Sami said, "And you know it."

"A 22 year old though? I'm decrepit compared to Noam, he could get anyone he wanted and he wants my 34 year old wrinkled arse?"

"Fergal. That ass is as tight as a twink's. You're one of the best lays in the business."

"Thank you Rami. Mwah."

"Hey hey, don't push your luck boyo," Sami said.

Buzz.

Buzz.

"Noam, Noam, calm it," camped Finn.

 _ **Noam Dar:**_  
 _hey sexy *devil emojis*_

 _ **Noam Dar:**_  
 _you at the arena yet? Got a few minutes to facetime? *tongue out emojis*_

"ENZO!" roared Sami suddenly, startling Finn.

The redhead wasn't going to be stuck at this table whilst Finn and Noam Dar sexted.

"Hey man," a fully-healed Enzo Amore walked in, his wild hair hidden under an Obey snapback, bro-shaking Sami and Finn in turn.

Finn stood up and almost suffocated the smaller man (one of the few who was smaller than him!) in a huge hug.

"Don't fucking break me," Enzo complained, taking a seat.

"You returning tonight?" asked Sami.

"Uh-uh. Just watching and they told me I'm gonna make my comeback on Raw," Enzo explained, "Missed this place. How you guys doin'?"

"Bearing up," Sami said, "I'm mourning my boyfriend's walkout, whilst Fergal's just casually batting off hot men with a stick."

"Yeah what's this I've been hearing?" asked Enzo.

"You heard nothing, Amore," Finn said, "Anyhoo. We're irrelevant. Are you and Sabby an item yet?!"

"No...well...we've been hanging out in Orlando whilst I've been resting," Enzo said, "Just to see if we can do stuff besides bang everywhere."

"And?"

"Turns out Sabby is a nice dude.." Enzo smiled, "He offered to pay for everything...drove everywhere. Really made an effort."

"I think someone was trying to impress you," grinned Finn, "Oh NOAM...you naughty, bad boy!"

His phone was buzzing non stop.

"Methinks you have a stalker," Sami said, "So anyway. Sabby. Effort?"

"Yeah man," shrugged Enzo, "Been told to steer clear of strenuous activity by the docs whilst I've been off. Tell ya what, a good bang might clear me out a bit and get me back in a decent place."

"Frustration SUCKS," Sami lamented, "Invite Sabby to Raw."

"Already have," Enzo said, "I'm not gonna put it official on Facebook yet. Don't wanna jinx it."

"Do things at your own pace," Finn said, "It took me years to make it official with Chad..ahem..Karl."

"So what's the deal with you and Anderson man?" asked Enzo.

"Open relationship," Finn said, "And now some of my exes have found out because one of them, a certain wee motormouth by the name of Noam Dar, blabbed and now they want in."

"And not just any exes. Will Ospreay and ZSJ," Sami said, "Two of THE hottest names right now."

"Christ man, when this Cruiserweight shit comes along you're gonna be passed around the guys competing like a fucking doobie!" snorted Enzo.

"That's the way Fergal likes it," snorted Sami.

"And WHAT?" snapped Finn, "Slut-shaming is SO basic. I've had more men than anyone in this company and I don't care who knows. Anyhoo (he prodded Sami in the chest),I know you and Zack used to flirt, bitch."

"That was a while ago," Sami blushed, "When Ben...I mean..Neville and I were having a bad time...it was hot at the time."

"Why didn't you climb onto that dick?" demanded Finn.

"Because I wanted to make things work with Ben," pouted Sami.

"And then you went and got your hole raped by wee confirmed bottom Johnny Wrestling," sassed Finn, "Really monogamous."

Sami flipped his annoying bestie (and exfuck) off.

"Well," he said, adjusting his signature hat, "Judging by his dick game. That was not the first time he topped."

"He was versatile before he discovered Ciampa, trust me girl I know these things," Finn said, checking his nails.

"Oh by the way man," Enzo said, "Surprised youre not aware yet Finn...Gargano and Ciampa have a secret account."

"OOOH!" squealed Sami.

"Yeah OK boo, wind yer neck in," Finn Z-snapped him, "No. I wasn't aware. Bastards. I mean they only spit roasted me once."

"WHAT?!" roared Enzo, "I thought it was just Gargano and Zayn..."

"It's cos it happened on the indies and when Fergal got signed with WWE he wanted to be Little Miss Innocent and Chaste, and strangely all the tea on him vanished along with his BG East photoshoots," teased Sami, "His body count is in the hundreds, perhaps even the thousands..."

Enzo exhaled.

"Yeah OK," Finn said, "And don't get pressed at the amount of dicks that may have been in my mouth Sebei. So Enzo. Tell me because I live for Gargano/Ciampa fuck videos."

"They're called **2HotBros** ," Enzo said, "Have to admit I took a look. Pretty hot."

Finn and Sami both opened Twitter and followed. Well why not?

Buzz!

Buzz!

"OK if that boy doesn't stop harassing me I'm gonna..." Finn sighed.

"You would never turn down another go on that dick Fergal," Sami teased, "Just go and call him."

"Samuel. I am still recovering from the seeing-to Karl gave me earlier," Finn said, "I'm clenching if ya catch me drift."

"Who cares? Your shorts are white," Sami smirked.

"Suppose so," Finn said, "And I douche regularly."

"OH MAN!" groaned Enzo, facepalming, "Sometimes you really overshare, ya know that?!"

"That's Fergal," Sami said, "I'm used to it."

"Don't think you're getting the ins and outs of Sabby and I if we make things official," Enzo said, "Some of us don't air all our shit for the world to see."

"You are a bona fide stud and I bet you can ride a dick for America," Finn grinned.

"Shut up man. Gonna find Cass cos you two are testing me. Give my regards to Cody, Zayn."

Enzo stood up and left, phone in hand. Several WhatsApp notifications visible. All from Sabby. Yeah, right. He just wanted somewhere private to have a steamy chat!

* * *

Seth Rollins was feeling confident as he parked his rental car in the parking lot. Oh yes. About time. He'd sure missed WWE.

And Dean.

But had Dean missed him? He of course had okayed the liasons with Roman as he hadn't expected his man to take a vow of celibacy and only an idiot would have missed the electric chemistry that sparked between Roman and Dean. Hell, Seth was even convinced Dean was thirsting for Jericho judging by the intensity the Lunatic Fringe had put into their somewhat meaningless feud.

And Seth was also glad of something - Cody Rhodes was lucky he left before Seth returned otherwise that punk would have had a date with the Davenport native's fist for the way he, Balor and Zayn treated Dean.

But that was the past, and Seth was prepared to start his new tenure here with an open mind.

He greeted several crew members as he made his way along the corridors, looking for the locker room. He hadn't told Dean he was coming back today as he wanted it to be a surprise. Yeah, why shouldn't Seth be a bit romantic? Even he could.

Male talent...where was the sign.

Ah.

There it was.

He pushed open the door.

"Rollins! Look what the cat dragged in!" came the booming Dublin tones of Sheamus as the huge redhead strode over to broshake him.

"Sup Sheamus, hows it going man?"

"Going great, didn't expect to see you today!" Sheamus grinned.

Cesaro was next, he also bro-shook Seth.

"So you guys still together?" he asked.

"Course, does Ambrose not talk about the backstage gossip?" smirked Sheamus, arm around his beau. They were working to put the mess Wade Barrett caused behind them.

"I meant...the shit Barrett did. Man, that was bad," Seth said, "That's awesome that you've basically told him to go fuck himself. The shit about Nat and Kidd...fuck."

"Nattie hasn't spoken to me," Cesaro sighed, "She holds me responsible for dragging TJ into it."

"Was that true?" asked Seth, "Did she know about...the other thing."

"Knew about it? Seth mate, she practically ordered them to get it out their systems," Sheamus snorted.

"She was OK vith zat bit," Cesaro said, "Not the publicising it. Be careful or zat piece of British trash vill be after you und Ambrose next."

"Oh don't," groaned Seth, "I gotta face Reigns yet."

"How you dealing with that?" asked Sheamus.

"Well, I thought it'd be easier to just let them fuck," Seth sighed, "Yeah I know, pussy or what? Last time I tried to bring up the thing between them Jonny almost broke my neck. He gets so fucking defensive. I daren't mention Jericho."

"Chris is straight as hell," Cesaro said, "But I haff noticed Dean trying to flirt."

Seth huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Now you're back though mate...I bet it'll stop," Sheamus assured him, "You got through worse shit than that before."

"Don't ever go there man, those were dark times. How the fuck is Miz still employed?" Seth asked.

"Because Miz sucks the right cocks," Cesaro said, "Ooops...did I say that out loud?"

"Claude.." Sheamus said sternly.

Cesaro just made a Sassy Girl emoji in such a good imitation of Finn Balor that Sheamus facepalmed.

"He's off already," groaned the Irishman, "ANyway mate, we're gonna go grab lunch. Catch ya in a bit."

"Laters," Seth said, watching them leave before checking his phone and seeing when Dean was last online.

Just ten minutes ago by the look of it.

He tapped a message on WhatsApp:

 _ **To:Dean A**_  
 _Hey :)_

Buzz.

 _ **Dean A:**_  
 _Colby *heart eyes*. Was worrying cos you've not replied._

Fuck it.

Seth decided to call him.

"Colby..." Dean answered instantly, "What's the matter? Why you been so quiet?"

"Just been a busy day," Seth replied, "You at the arena?"

"Bathroom," Dean said, "Look call me back in five?"

"Sure. Bye Jonny."

And then the sound of a toilet flushing from the far end of the locker room reached Seth's ears. Oh shit. Talk about coincidences. OK.

He took a deep breath and adjusted his Snapback. Thank God he dressed up to come to the arena. He was in a smart black fitted button-down and black jeans, held up with a simple belt. His wavy long black hair was tied up in a bun and covered by this hat...obviously the rules about being smartly dressed between shows were still applying then! But at least he would hopefully impress Dean and drive any thoughts of Jericho's stupid haircut and Roman Reigns' enviable tresses from the Lunatic Fringe's mind. Yes, Seth was a little jealous. But hopefully once Dean saw him...all would be back to normal.

Dean looked so cute.

The Asylum Match promo sequence had turned Seth on. He loved Dean when he was in scary crazy mode - out of the bedroom obviously. Though sometimes it was hot as fuck.

Dean ran the tap and wet his tousled mousy hair, shaking it out and snuffling like a dog, before some of the water fell into his mouth and he coughed a little. Seth snorted; Dean was such a klutz even when he tried to be elegant or cute...and the Iowa native was also now imagining what from Dean;s extensive underwear collection (seriously. In their Davenport home was a whole fucking dresser JUST for the underwear alone) was lurking under those blue jeans. Dean owned more briefs, jocks, thongs, boxer briefs etc. than actual clothes, Seth swore.

Cursing to himself, Dean padded over to the benches.

"Hey Jonny," Seth drawled.

"COLBY?!" spluttered Dean, "I was just..."

"Surprise?" shrugged Seth.

"Oh fuck..." moaned Dean and he leapt into Seth's arms, burying his craggily handsome face in the cologne-scented chest. Mmmm...Seth was wearing his favourite...this was so comforting...he felt so guilty about his affair with Roman and wished he could make it up to Seth - he could tell Seth wasn't totally cool with it despite allowing it to happen.

"Missed me?"

"Course I fucking have! Coming to Iowa once a month didn't cut it!" erupted Dean fiercely, "Come here."

Seth locked his lips onto Dean's and they made out passionately.

Dean broke the kiss and glowered into Seth's eyes.

"Love you Colby."

"Love you too Jonny."

"I know you're mad at me."

"Jonny..let's not," groaned Seth, "Only just got here."

"We need to talk. Privately."

"Whatever you say," Seth said, as Dean began to walk out. He followed Dean out of the locker room and out into the corridor. Dean led him out of a side exit and perched on some steps, shuffling up to allow Seth to sit next to him.

"Let me speak," insisted Dean.

"Fire away."

"I know you're pissed about me and Rome. Couldn't help it. The novelty wore off after the few times and I realised that it was just a fantasy cos I missed you and assumed you would be chatting up girls and shit...and cos he was married. We're still cool but that's it. I know you think I want a piece of Jericho too."

"I did not.." lied Seth.

"You did. Could tell whenever I mentioned him."

"OK maybe I was. It's cos it's Chris fucking Jericho man."

"Colby. He's a DILF, yeah I said it, but he's STRAIGHT. Anyway Miz thirsts for him. I may be no angel but I am NOT him."

Seth was relieved to hear it come from Dean's mouth. Phew. Now to address the other elephant in the room, which he knew was bothering Dean immensely.

"Tell ya what," he said, "Lucky Rhodes finally fucked off before I came back or we would have had a severe problem."

"Ugh. Tell me about it," huffed Dean, "I just wish he took Zayn and Balor with him. They're worse than he is. Him and Zayn were just gross, acting like they were love's young dream when they only hooked up cos nobody else wanted either of them. I pity Neville. They always bitched about him."

"Zayn had better watch his back."

"I just wish Barrett got THEM fired instead of himself," Dean said.

"So now he's gone and you're no longer trying to impress him, does that mean your credit card bills have gone down?" smirked Seth.

"The underwear thing wasn't a stunt to try and impress Rhodes!" snorted Dean, "I like how I look and how they make me feel!"

"That fucking dresser at home is getting full," Seth said, "I mean it...you have a problem."

"Colby it is my money and if I want to blow half my paychecks on sexy underwear to seduce you in it is my God given right."

* * *

Finn finally found somewhere private. Despite having vigorous sex with Karl just a couple of hours ago, he was horny once more. Noam Dar was relentless. Spamming him constantly with nudes from his camera roll to try and goad him into Facetiming. It was flattering to Finn because Noam was so young. And so thick and muscular...mmmm...oh God Finn was painfully hard. His arsehole was twitching. He was SUCH a mess.

He stripped off his Balor Club tee and unbuttoned the tiny white shirts, shimmying out of them and kicking off his sneakers, leaving just his jockstrap. Yeah he had underwear on today. Barely. He took a selfie, making sure to booty-pop, and sent it to Noam.

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _Hey sexy bum :P alone at last._

Buzz.

 _ **Noam Dar:**_  
 _*heart eye emojis* FUCK YES MAN *water drops emojis*_

 _ **Noam Dar:**_  
 _I need to be in that *hand raise emoji* *devil emoji*_

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _Well why don't you hop on a wee plane and come see me Orlando *sassy girl emoji*_

 _ **Noam Dar:**_  
 _Talk later. Horny AF *aubergine emoji*_

Buzz.

*cock selfie*

Finn whipped his jock off. Oh fuck yes Noam.

He began to fist his cock on video, moaning to the camera. He sent it to Noam.

Buzz.

 _ **Noam Dar:**_  
 _OH FUCK YES! *heart eyes* wanna see you play with your arse man_

 _ **Noam Dar:**_  
 _I want u so bad RN_

 _*video of Noam jerking himself hard, moaning in his sexy Scottish accent*_

 _ **Noam Dar:**_  
 _so close_

 _ **Noam Dar:**_  
 _seriously been horny all day waiting for you to reply...just imagining getting this in yer tight wee arse and making u scream again_

Finn was already on his back, two fingers inside himself, fingering desperately. Times like this he needed some additional help. But why when he had Karl, a real boyfriend to satisfy his needs? But Noam was so good in bed. He was strong and boyish yet manly. He did make Finn scream like a girl every time. And he was a lad. Rough accent. Two things guaranteed to get Finn to drop his briefs.

Buzz.

Noam had sent a 30 second video.

Finn opened it.

Oh wow...he STILL had it? From 2013...when they hooked up.

 _"Oh fuck yeah man.." Noam grunted as he held Finn's legs wide open, his powerful hips smashing against those smooth buns as Finn screamed like a slut._

 _"OHHH! Oh Noam! Don't stop! don't stop!"_

 _"Fuck yes Devitt, scream for us man."_

 _"AHhh! AHH! Noam..."_

 _The camera shakily closed in on Finn's sweat sheened pretty face. Finn licked his lips_.

Finn remembered this particular time well. He'd inhaled a lot of poppers whenever he was with Noam because of the eager young Scot's girth...

 _The camera moved to show Finn's throbbing cock, leaking precum all over his razor-sharp abs._

 _"You're gonna make me cum again Noam darlin.."_

 _"Fuck yeah man. Gonna fuck you through this fuckin' mattress yeah?"_

 _"PLEASE!"_

And the video ended.

Finn was now finger-fucking himself feverishly, filming it with his phone, whining and mewling into the camera.

He sent it to Noam.

 _ **Noam Dar:**_

 _*video of him exploding with a flotilla of masculine growls, cusses and grunts in his gorgeous Ayr accent before showing his handsome face with a sated smile, whispering 'fuck yes Devitt' before turning off*_

Finn began to wank himself off hard and fast. God he needed to cum soon after seeing that video. They were hot together, he and Noam.

He was getting close.

Quick, turn the camera on...bit more, c'mon...oh God...fuck...Finn could feel it boiling up inside of him...here we go...

"AHHH! OH NOAM!" he squealed, convulsing wildly and spraying his ripped body with a massive release which surprised him as he though Karl had fucked it all out of him earlier...

He stopped recording and sent it to Noam.

Buzz.

A selfie of Noam on his bed, smiling at the camera and showing his nude body.

 ** _Noam Dar:_**  
 _Empty space next to me that could use an occupant ;)_

 ** _Noam Dar:_**  
 _You're so hot man *heart eyes* I need to be in you SOON man...Anderson is a lucky bastard._

 ** _Fergal Devitt:_**  
 _It'll only be sex Noam...you know that._

 ** _Noam Dar:_**  
 _I know ;)_

 ** _Fergal Devitt:_**  
 _I mean it Noam. We're friends and have earthshattering sex...but that's it. *kiss emoji*_

* * *

 **Best Western Plus Robert Treat Hotel, Newark, NJ**

The man in the double room in this 3-star hotel not far from the Red Bull Arena sighed heavily as he read the message one more time.

Noam Dar looked over at the pillow beside his sheend, naked, muscular body and imagined a pretty Irishman laying on it. Should he tell Finn he was in the States and the same city? How could he? He had some time off so he'd decided to go to WWE but chickened out of asking for a backstage pass at Extreme Rules. So he had to be content with spamming Finn with smut until the Irishman gave in (he'd guessed Finn would be backstage from his Facebook posts about Karl). And he didn't disappoint.

Was 22-year-old Noam in love with Finn?

He wasn't sure.

All he knew is that good arse should never be let away. He'd had plenty of male and female bed partners since Finn but nobody quite hit the mark. Finn was the first fellow wrestler Noam had banged...and Noam thought that Finn, beautiful, talented and respected...wouldn't look twice at him. So he'd worked hard to give Finn sex he'd never forget.

And Finn had been addicted to him. He'd been the one sending thirsty messages on Twitter, WhatsApp...even Instagram direct messaging! Noam still had the hole and arse pics from 2013 in his iCloud somewhere (ideal wank bank material!)

Noam couldn't sneak to the Red Bull Arena. Finn would be mad.

But he had to tell someone.

He tapped a direct message to _**iLikeSamiZayn**_

 _Hey Zayn *thumbs up* good luck mate xx_

Buzz.

 _ **From: iLikeSamiZayn**_

 _oh hey big guy *wink emoji* thought you wanted Fergal? x_

 _ **To: iLikeSamiZayn**_

 _I do man *hearteyes* erm...have a wee confession *cheeky monkey emojis*_

He took a selfie, making sure his cock was out of sight.

Buzz.

 _ **From:iLikeSamiZayn**_

 _Ok youre obviously naked *devil emoji* btw Fergal showed me your dick pics. No wonder he's thirsty for you *aubergine emojis* *eye emoji*_

 _ **To: iLikeSamiZayn**_

 _Cheeky ;) erm...I may be in Newark *cheeky monkey with covered mouth emoji*_

* * *

"WHAT?!" Sami cried.

"What's up with ya now?" groaned Kevin Owens.

They were in Catering in front of a monitor as their match was due to happen soon.

"Where's Fergal?" Sami asked, "Karl! I need your boy."

"He went to go phone sex Dar," Karl said, "I wouldn't go looking yet."

Kevin just shook his head. Dear me. He could NOT get his head around the gay stuff. So much casual slutting about going on. He kept losing track of who was dating whom backstage. And Miz was still trying to flirt with him. Disgusting.

"Karl," Sami said, "Check this out."

He showed Karl his phone:

 _ **From NoamDar**_

 _Cheeky ;) erm...I may be in Newark *cheeky monkey with covered mouth emoji*_

"What? I see nothing wrong?" Karl smirked.

"You may want to warn Fergal. This kid's more than just horny for him, he's obsessed!" Sami said, "He's fucking flown to the states to try and bang him! Do you not see the problem here?"

"I'm not a drama queen," Karl said, "I invited him. So what if the kid likes Fergal?"

"Thats your boyfriend!" Sami spluttered.

"I knew what we were getting into when all his exes started hitting him up," Karl said, "Zayn, honestly bro, really appreciate your concern but you have nothing to worry about. We're open and okay with it. I'm sorry about Rhodes leaving but calm the fuck down."

Sami blushed.

"Sorry," he said, "Just...the amount Dar seems to message him..."

"It is a lot..which is why I invited him out here," Karl said, "I want Fergal to enjoy himself."

"But you don't want a weird stalker," Sami said, "OK well...should things get sinister...you know where I am. Sorry again...about interfering. Just trying to keep my mind off of Cody going."

"How has it affected shit between you?" asked Karl.

"We're still messaging daily," Sami said, "But I do worry. I love him so much and I think he'll get bored of me once he takes the next step in his career..."

"Don't be paranoid bro," Karl said as two arms appeared around his middle, kissing his neck, "Well hello trouble. Have a nice sext?"

"Ssssssssh," Finn said, "What ya doing?"

"Zayn's just telling me stuff," Karl said.

"Ooh what?"

"About Coddles," Sami said, "Anyhoo, enough about me. Fergal..."

"A surprise," Karl said.

"Oooh I love surprises," beamed Finn, "Is it that SUPER CYOOTE cuddly giraffe I saw in town?"

"Oh that's in our hotel room," Karl said casually, "I mean..oh fuck it I'm bad at this shit."

"YOU BOUGHT THE WEE GIRAFFE?!" squeaked Finn, leaping onto Karl, "Yaaaay!"

"Calm it man!" mumbled Karl as Sami doubled over with giggles.

"I expect it on Snapchat," Sami said, "Now you're FINALLY using it more."

"So what else you got for me? Body oil so I can slick you up for my perving pleasure?" grinned Finn, "Body paint for me to lick off? A posing pouch for me to ogle you in?"

"Mind out the gutter," Karl snapped, "No..I mean.."

"You suck, Anderson," Sami said, "Allow me. A certain Scottish man who wants to smash the shit out of you is currently in a hotel a few blocks away from this arena."

"Liar, good one Sami," snarked Finn.

"Not lying," Sami said, "Karl invited him."

"Is he hazing me?" asked Finn to Karl.

"Nope. Look, I invited Dar out here cos he had some free time and I figured..."

"Chad...you darling.." gushed FInn, "Oh man...I feel like such a bitch now...parading him around and you did this for me to make me happy...*kisses*."

"Making you happy is what I like, man," Karl replied, kissing his boy back.

"I want to spend tonight with you though as you look amazing in that new jacket I had made," Finn said, "No cheap tat, this is a quality piece. Got it done OUTSIDE WWE and it cost me a pretty penny. So treat it with care please Chad."

"I will," Karl grunted.

"He will tear you apart if you lost or damaged it," Sami warned him.

"I know it's more than my life is worth, don't worry," Karl said, "I have to go get ready. Behave will you?"

"I have to go make myself look beautiful," Finn said.

"You're watching a pay per view backstage!" snorted Sami.

"SO?! I could be debuting later, who knows?" Finn replied.

He sashayed away, whistling his own theme to himself.

Karl leaned against the wall and exhaled loudly, running his hands over his bald head. He looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders all of a sudden and Sami's interest was piqued.

"You OK brother?" asked the redhead.

"No...Zayn..." Karl began.

"Karl?"

"I lied just now."

"What about?"

"I didn't invite Dar. I made that up on the spot to keep Fergal happy. What the hell do I do? I don't mind being open, I promise..."

"WHAT?" gasped Sami, "So basically, Dar's flown from Scotland to New Jersey to bang Fergal and didn't tell you, his BOYFRIEND? OK, I am not down with this. You have to put a stop to it."

"Why? It's what Fergal wants, and it makes him happy."

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do!" snapped Karl, "I wouldn't have been okay with opening our relationship if not."

"Noam Dar is stalking Fergal," Sami said, "It's one thing to send nudes. It's quite another to fly across an ocean to get a piece of ass!"

"Watch your mouth Zayn! He is more than just a 'piece of ass'!" spluttered Karl.

"Sorry...but you know what I mean. Dar's not exactly...shall we say ugly, is he? He'd have no problems getting laid back home! He's obviously in love with Fergal. Did you set up any ground rules?"

"Well...sort of."

"SOrt of?! You'll lose that boy if you don't lay the law down, stat!"

"OK, OK. I'll go talk to him once my match is done."

* * *

 **Raw, Baltimore, MD, 23 May 2016**

"Hey Claudio," Sami sighed to the big Swiss as they filled their plates in Catering.

"Hey," replied Cesaro, "What's the matter with you? Missing Cody?"

"Yeah," Sami sighed, "But not just that. More drama to deal with."

"His wife claiming him?"

"No no...nothing like that. it's Fergal. Again."

"You fallen out?" asked Cesaro, sinking into his seat and wincing. Ow. The Fatal Four Way match had gotten him VERY horny last night. He and Sheamus had been fucking A LOT. The poor Irishman had barely been able to make Raw tonight! The Swiss didn't know what was with him lately - they;'d never been more physically into one another. Maybe it was the strength brought out by the nasty Wade Twitter drama?

And Cesaro kept his Xtube going as an act of pure defiance. The videos were getting more and more naughty. He'd made Sheamus fuck him this morning in ring gear. He may as well just sell the story to TMZ now.

"Suffering from the match still?" asked Sami, "All the wrestling sites said we stole the show."

"Zat's good. Nein. Ahem. Zis is not a verk injury," smiled the Swiss.

"Fuck you Claudio. Rub my face in it. Just me and a dildo last night!" pouted Sami.

"Sorry. Stephen's like a raging bull lately," grinned Cesaro.

"You just can't keep your legs closed, that ass is busting out your trunks," smirked Sami.

Cesaro was eyeing up the outline in Sami's black tights. The pillow talk between him and Sheamus had taken a turn this morning. They had discussed open relationships, seeing as it was the messy triangle with Fandango that had brought them both back together. Sheamus said he'd be up for the occasional guest, and Cesaro admitted that he was curious to see how Sami fared as a top. Sheamus was a touch jealous because of the Syrian's and Swiss' past together.

"Lock yourself up mate," came the cheery drawl of the big Celtic redhead, "He's on heat today."

"Stephen..." Cesaro gave an adorable chuckle as Sheamus kneeled beside him, leaning into his chest.

"Awwwww..." cooed Sami, "One thing the Barrett mess taught me was how cute you two are."

Sheamus pecked Cesaro;'s head.

"Don't go telling the lads," he smirked, "Could lose credibility."

"You and Karl Anderson are too alike. Afraid of losing masculinity by showing affection for the hot men you share your beds and bodies with," teased Sami, "Men, huh, Claudio?"

Cesaro stood up to allow Sheamus to take his seat, before resting his Herculean form on the pale muscular man, nuzzling into the thick chest and generally making contented noises.

"Someone wore themselves out," Sheamus whispered.

"Mmm-hmm," purred Cesaro.

"Awwwwwwwwww! Stop it, I'm getting jealous and a boner," Sami teased.

"Thanks for sharing Zayn."

"You're a hot couple, what can I say?" Sami said, "Claudio, what was the link you DM'd me?"

"Oh GOD. It's his Xtube," Sheamus said.

"Stephen you told me to send it," Cesaro smiled.

"So you never took it down after the Barrett mess?"

"Nope. Why should my bitter ex-best-mate ruin our fun?" Sheamus asked, "Claude! Behave!"

He slapped Cesaro's wandering hand away.

"Spoilsport," Cesaro grinned, "Stephen..."

He pouted and gave puppy dog eyes. Which for a guy like him was an impressive feat. Sami snorted. Sheamus rolled his eyes. Oh God. Why was Cesaro morphing more and more into the Three (now Two) Amigos? Not that he didn't appreciate all the sex, but...a man needed SOME recovery time seeing as they had to wrestle tonight!

"Yeah?"

"Don't make me work Miz. I can't deal vith him at all today."

"Sorry Claude, I don't have that power." Sheamus took Cesaro's hand.

"I haff a sore ass."

"CLAUDE."

"Sign of a good fuck," Sami shrugged, "Man...mine could use some serious stimulation. Ooops that just slipped out, sorry boys."

"Then you'll be pleased to know mine got a serious wrecking this morning," came another Irish accent as Finn Balor appeared, "Oh, hey Cesaro, Sheamus."

Cute wave.

"Oh it's Fergal come to stick the boot in," groaned Sami, "Hey trouble."

He hugged and pecked his bestie.

"Sheamus, look what I got sent," Finn produced a box of Barry;s Tea, "Fancy a cup?"

"Could use one, I have a very horny fella about my person," Sheamus said as Finn padded to the hot water urn and filled two mugs.

"Oh thanks Fergal," snarked Sami.

"I vuld like some tea," Cesaro piped up.

"I was getting to you, fellow countrymen before all," Finn Z-snapped before bending naughtily over the table to make the tea, his shorts clinging to every curve of his booty.

"Oh BLOODY HELL! I can see what he had for breakfast!" groaned Sheamus as Sami and Cesaro howled with laughter.

Once four mugs of tea were made and milk was found, the four men formed a circle, Finn deciding to sit on Sami's lap. For once it wasn't a gay bitchfest, instead conversation turned to the art of wrestling, discussing and dissecting last night's show, and Sami's meticulousness came to the fore, which got him the usual ribs about how he liked to put matches together. Whenever Finn was around men besides his lovers and besties, he toned down the campness expertly, and was generally far more like his public self. Apart from being sat on Sami's lap, that was!

"Sorry Claudio, Sheamus, but I need to talk to Fergal alone," Sami said, "Private."

"Don't mind us," Cesaro had a wicked smirk.

"CLAUDE.." growled Sheamus, cuffing him playfully.

"OK, Ok, sorry Stephen. I vill behave."

"You better. Come on."

Sheamus pushed the hunk off his lap and hauled him away. Cesaro however, stopped. He turned to earwig, grinning.

"CLAUDE!"

Sheamus grabbed Cesao's long, sinewy arm and heaved, almost pulling the mischeivous Swiss off his feet before Cesaro reluctantly followed him out.

"So GURL," Sami said.

"Sami. Love you but that's Cody's thing," Finn said sadly.

"Trying to keep his spirit alive," Sami said, "Fergal. What dick was in that ass last night?"

"Karl's."

"So no Scottish D?"

"No. Didn't get a chance. Karl was an ANIMAL after Extreme Rules. He threw little me around the bedroom and almost broke the bed!" gushed Finn, "He woke me up this morning as well by eating me arse out until I had an orgasm just from THAT. I forgot about Noam until I checked me phone and there was a few dick pics. Sami. You OK, hun?"

"I just miss Cody and something about Dar, hot as fuck though he is, worries me."

"I can handle a horny wee boy, Sami, dear God."

"Suppose he wants more than just the occasional fuck? I mean, he's in the States for the sole purpose of laying you and you didn't even go to him. He bought a hotel room for nothing. His plane ticket was for nothing."

"Didn't think about that," admitted Finn, "What's he gonna do? Come to Baltimore to try and get me again? He's so hot he could have found a Grindr twink to jizz in easy."

Buzz.

"See?" Sami said, "He's obsessed with you!"

"It's not from Noam...oh MY...wanna see something hot?"

"I need dick," Sami complained, "Not just Cody's personality I miss, Fergal."

Finn showed Sami his phone.

 _ **From: Zack Sabre Jr**_  
 _Morning :P_  
 _*15 second video of his hard cock being pulled from tight white briefs* *aubergine emoji*_

"You should have had a ride when you got the chance," grinned Finn.

"I'm not as big a slut as you," clapped back Sami.

"PLEASE hun. Want me to tell the world about that one tour you did?!" Finn said, "When every wrestler on it came through you like a turnstile?!"

"Jealous cos you never thought of it first," smirked Sami, "Ya know, being used like that was such a rush."

"So was riding every opponent in a month that time," Finn replied, "Set meself a wee challenge. Could I get every lad I wrestled into my bed after our matches? Amazing how many were up for it. That was what I miss about New Japan. Whenever I went home for a few weeks it was basically one huge dick hunt."

"And then sometimes you;'d stay in Japan with Karl," Sami said.

"Yeah. I don't regret waiting that long to finally make things official with him," Finn said, "But I do still enjoy playing with others from time to time."

"Do you know the exact number you've slept with?" asked Sami.

"Define slept with," Finn replied, "We talking handjobs? Blowjobs or just anal?"

"In general, I only count it if penetration occurs, anyone can suck a dick," Sami said.

"To be honest. No," Finn said, "I have been with a LOT of guys though. But I'm not ashamed of who I am. If people want to judge me based on how many dicks have been in me mouth and arse as opposed to my wrestling ability, my talent at building Lego or whatnot then that's their sad life. ENZO!"

"And is that...oh my that's Tino with him! Check out Enzo's swag...no wonder."

Enzo Amore had wandered in, and following close behind, dressed to kill in a Prada suit, was Tino Sabatelli, looking like he'd strolled in from the Cannes festival. Even Enzo was dressed in a more restrained and dapper manner than his usual wild self.

"How you doin?" he drawled, removing his shades and bro-shaking each of them in turn.

"Sabby," Finn nodded.

Tino shook Finn's hand and then Sami's.

"About time," Sami said, "Been taking him shopping have we, cos that attire slays, Enzo."

"Thanks man," Enzo sank into a chair, "I'm coming back on TV tonight so wanted to make a good impression. Plus, Sabby paid."

"Yeah," Tino pulled up a chair next to Enzo and pecked his cheek.

"Hear you've been nursing him," Sami grinned.

"Why wouldn't I? Dude could have broken his fucking neck!" Tino said, "Plus, thought it'd be cool to come backstage to Raw and take it all in. Don't want Owens to call me out on Twitter do I?"

"That loser Bronson Matthews still trying to teach you to wrestle?" demanded Finn.

"Yup."

"Hater," Enzo quipped, "Still, who debuted before him?"

"Exactly," Sami finished, "Poor Fergal, stuck with all those losers."

"HEY!" Finn slapped Sami around the back of the head, "One, there's still some good folk there. Two, I'M still in charge down there and wherever I am, is the place to be. I'm SO telling Bayley you called her a loser."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me ginger. RAZZZZZZZZP."

"Man, you guys must miss Rhodes as you both are mini versions of him," Enzo remarked, "Especially you Ferg. Your mannerisms are just like his."

"They are NOT."

"They are, Fergal," Sami said.

"I'm going for a wee," Finn pouted, "Haters, the lot of you."

He flounced off in a huff, whilst Enzo and Sami doubled over with silent mirth. Tino just looked slightly taken aback. It was a bit full on here at Raw. John Cena was here, all the big stars, and here he was, barely debuted. He felt somewhat unwelcome but Triple H had been all for allowing him a taste of the big leagues. Even Kevin Owens hadn't publicly dragged him on Twitter like he'd done to Bronson, Hugo, Nia and Eva all those months ago for posting the mucking-about video.

"So," Sami beamed, "Are you two official now?"

"Ain't putting labels on nothing man," Enzo said, "Just seeing how shit goes, right?"

"Mmm-hmm," Tino took Enzo's face in his tanned, ring-shod hands and began to make out with him.

"OK, OK, I didn't need visual aids," complained Sami.

"Hater," Enzo had a huge grin on his face.

"Bottom."

"Oh really man? Gonna do it like that are you? Squealer."

"Shut up Amore. Just because I like to be vocal."

Tino wasn't sure what to do with himself right now.

Sami just grinned adorably. Radiating sunshine. Nobody could ever be mad at him for long.

"Well well, if it isn't Sunshine Sami and his band of merry men," came Becky Lynch's musical drawl.

"Well if isn't Becky with the good hair!" Sami replied, indicating Becky's wavy tresses of blonde and ginger. She was morphing more and more into a pre-Raphaelite goddess by the week.

"Single Becky with the good hair. Oh hey there Sabby, come to have a taste of the main roster?" Becky said.

"Uh-huh," Tino replied, pulling Enzo onto his lap. He wasn't going to treat little Enzo like his dirty secret and was determined to act out and proud. He'd bedded several high-profile players in his NFL days but those were close-guarded secrets. It sucked having to keep it on the downlow to keep rednecks happy.

"AWWWWWWWWW!" squealed Becky, "I have been waiting for the day you finally stopped just being fuck buddies.."

"REBECCA!" snapped Sami reproachfully.

"So where's the apple of my eye and chief troublemaker?" asked Becky.

"Crying in homosexual while he has a sit-down pee," Sami said, "Because Enzo said he's Coddles-lite."

"I see no lies being told...by the way Sami, how you coping with that?" asked Becky, between giggles at Sami's wicked way with words, "It isn't the same without him."

"Struggling," Sami admitted, "Always messaging each other though. But yeah. Miss everything about him. Feels like the heart's been taken out of the company. Fergal trying to be him just isn't quite the same."

"And how do you know he's sitting to take a piss?!" snorted Enzo.

"Because he just snapchatted me and I screengrabbed for blackmail purposes," Sami said nonchalantly.

"Send it to me!" Becky smirked.

"Why? There's peen visible," Sami said.

"About as close as I'll ever get to it," Becky shrugged.

Tino raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Becky said, "Who doesn't fancy Fergal?"

"After all these years you admit it," Sami said, sending the snapchat screenshot, "Enjoy Bex."

THe photo appeared on Becky's phone. It was Finn, yes, as Sami described, scowling comedically and flipping the camera off with the caption ' _sit down wee yo' *sassy girl emoji*'_.

She howled with laughter.

"Why do I want to tweet this to Samoa Joe?" she said.

"Because making fun of Fergal gives us all life?" Sami said, "Dare you."

 _ **BeckyLynchWWE**_ _oh check this scary demon out_ _ **SamoaJoe wwebalor**_ _*demon emojis*_

 _ **SamoaJoe wwebalor BeckyLynchWWE**_ _MAN I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT! *mask emoji* my fucking eyes *disgusted emoji*_

 _ **wwebalor SamoaJoe BeckyLynchWWE**_ _I'm pretending its your face Joe *sassy girl emoji* *kiss emoji*_

"OH BLOODY HELL FERGAL!" squealed Becky, "He's too much! How are we not getting a huge bollocking for this?"

"What did he say?" asked Sami.

"I'm pretending it's your face Joe," she read, "Ew. Ew. Ew."

"Who wouldn't want Fergal's big fat ass on their face though, lesbe honest," Sami said.

"Hey, I'm guilty of scoping that thing out," Enzo chimed in, "I upped my squat reps to try and get one like his."

"Don't need to," Tino purred, Enzo's petite form was sat in just the right place. Awkward boner alert.

 _ **CodyRhodes wwebalor SamoaJoe WWEBeckyLynch**_ _I see peen *monkey with covered mouth emojis*_

"And now Wee Cody's seen it," Becky said, "Awwww...he's tweeting pictures of you Sami."

"Is he..." Sami blushed.

Buzz.

 _ **From: Coddles**_  
 _Hey you *heart eyes* see its all fun and games still without me hehehe xxx_

Sami was beaming as he tapped a reply.

 _ **To: Coddles**_

 _Not the same babe :( Miss your smile...cologne...your hot body...your sass :( :( xxxx_

Buzz

 _ **From: Coddles**_  
 _Getting some bookings emailed already *monkey emoji* will tell in due course *kiss emojis*_

"Ooooh Coddles is getting bookings...that means he's gonna stay wrestling," Sami said.

"Has he put out a statement yet?" asked Enzo.

"Imagine if he went to New Japan and joined the original Bullet Club?" Becky said.

"I WOULD STAN!" Sami squealed, before putting on a heavy Bray accent, "And Fergal would legit do a sex wee in his trunks."

"SAMI!" Becky covered her face in horror.

* * *

Finn left the mens room and padded out of a side exit. He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and sparked one up. He'd found himself wanting to smoke more since Cody left. In a way the smell reminded him of the ravenette.

He loved Karl so much. But Cody had left a place in his heart that would never quite be fully filled up. Karl understood. What a wonderful man. Finn knew he'd been an idiot to dump him before travelling to Orlando to sign with WWE and end up with the disappointment that was Wade. Well they said everything happened for a reason.

His phone began to ring.

Noam Dar.

"Hey," he said.

"Afternoon," Noam replied.

"Yeah um...I know you're out in the states," Finn said, "Noam...why you wasting your money?"

"I had some time off between bookings so wanted to come check out WWE," Noam said, "I don't mind. Been nice to travel. You at Raw I'm assuming?"

"Yeah. I accompany Karl on the road at the start of every week."

"Want to come chill?"

"Noam...if ya want, I can get you in as a guest and you can meet my friends?"

"Mate, I don't wanna be too...forward. I;m in a hotel just down the road from the arena, man. Come chill. Be nice to have a wee catch up."

"As long as it's not a Netflix and chill," Finn said, "What hotel?"

Noam gave him the name and street.

"OK hun, I'll be there," Finn said.

"See you soon sexy."

Noam hung up.

Finn exhaled.

He tapped a text to Karl.

 _ **To: Chad *heart emoji***_

 _hi darlin, erm...Noam's in Baltimore. Invited me to his hotel. Will drop location. Love you *heart emojis* xxxx_

Buzz.

 _ **From: Chad *heart emoji***_

 _OK cool man :) be safe. Love you too xx_

Finn had a warm glow inside at seeing that. Even in texts Karl was being openly affectionate. They both had a couple selfie as their lock screens too.

Finn checked Google Maps. It was within walking distance. As he set off down the street (and got mugged by several fans for photos and autographs in the process) his phone rung once more.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" came a cheery Essex accent.

"Will! How are you?"

"Doing good, loving Japan! Got a huge match with Ricochet on the 27th. We reckon it will change wrestling."

"Oh wow, awesome. I'll be watching. Yeah I'm just in Baltimore for Raw. Off to see Noam. He's in America and in town."

"Oh..." Will Ospreay sounded a touch jealous.

"You know I always have time for you William," giggled Finn.

"I hope so," Will said, "Cos...well..."

"I know, I know, you wanna play with me AND Karl you naughty boy," Finn giggled.

"I do. You're both hot as, mate."

"So are you. You had me speaking in tongues when we had sex."

"Your arse is fucking amazing that's why...man..I'm just chilling at the dojo right now...having a cheeky wank."

"William. Behave, I'm in the street."

"Not on loudspeaker am I? What ya got on?"

"Normal clothes because I don't think the residents of Baltimore would appreciate me in me jock...hehehe. But I have one under me shorts."

"Those grey ones that cling to your arse? Love you in those man. Seriously you have the most amazing arse.. I get a boner watching all your matches."

"Cos I don't wear knickers."

"Samoa Joe best expose that arse at Takeover man."

"But then Triple H will spank me hehehehe."

"You love it Devitt."

"Yeah I do. Listen Will...I'll call ya later? At the hotel now."

"Have fun. Laters mate."

"See ya. mwah."

Finn sighed. Oh what was his life?! All these hot young indie stars lobbying to get him into their beds! Ospreay. Dar. Sabre Junior. Admittedly Finn shouldn't have slept with them all in the first place but still...they were all so young, hungry (and full of testosterone. Mmmmmm) and eager to make a name for themselves. He checked his reflection in the window of the hotel before heading inside.

One lift ride later, he was whistling Stardust's theme to himself as he padded along the corridor...hmm...210...212...214...ahh 216.

He knocked.

THe door opened.

"Hey!" beamed Noam Dar. He was in a tight muscle vest and Bjorn Borg briefs. Showing bulge aplenty. Finn's eyes widened.

Oh hello.

He grinned.

"Hey," he said.

"Come on in."

The former NXT Champ wandered inside.

"Interrupt your dressing did I?" he teased, perching on the bed and kicking off his blue Vans.

"Not at all man," Noam climbed back on the bed, "Was just chilling,y'know?"

He oh-so-casually lowered his laptop and Finn spotted PornHub open. His lip curled and he sucked his thumb naughtily.

"Come on, I've just showered," Noam said, gesturing for Finn to lay beside him.

"Been lifting?" purred Finn, shuffling up and laying opposite the Scottish hunk.

"Oh yeah, gotta keep the guns big," Noam flexed to show off his thick arms. Finn licked his lips and his arsehole was twitching already. He was such a hot mess; "Have a wee feel."

Finn reached out and stroked the Scot's thick, brawny bicep. Mmmmmm.

"So, how long ya here for? Where ya headed after today? I'm going back to Orlando after Raw," Finn said.

"Me too. Thought I could catch up with Danny Burch and some other indie lads," Noam replied with a grin.

"How convenient," quipped the naughty Irish minx. He rolled over onto his stomach, oh-so-casually but obviously in a way to pop up his booty.

"Reckon you'll win it back at Takeover?"

"Nope. Blow off match and I'm gonna go to Raw."

"Reclaim 'The Club'?"

"Maybe. Maybe I'll team with Sami to take down big meaniepants Kev AKA the world's sassiest cub," giggled Finn.

"You're not on PG TV now man," chuckled Noam.

"Oh I know that," Finn smiled, "When's your next booking?"

Noam shrugged.

"Be nice to talk about stuff besides wrestling," he said, edging closer.

"Like what? The weather?"

Noam huffed. Jesus. Finn was toying with him. How obvious did he have to be?! God it was never this tough to get him to drop that jock last time! He liked Finn as a person, thought he was a really sweet guy if a bit of a bitch sometimes...but damn. The young Scot had needs!

He decided to go for broke and pulled Finn into a searing kiss. Whimpers and scrabbling away aplenty from the much-older Irishman before Finn just gave in to wicked desires and kissed just as fiercely back, grinding against the muscular Scot.

"Noam..." he gasped, "Easy tiger."

"I'm literally dying of horn here man," growled Noam, "You're so fucking hot.."

"So are you...ahhh...watch those...ahhh...wandering hAAANDS!" he squeaked as Noam's hand slipped up the leg of his shorts and began to caress inside his thighs.

"Come on, relax a little man," Noam whispered, "Get them off. Chill."

"Good job they wont be using me on the show, huh?" Finn remarked, peeling off his grey shorts. He was in a barely-there baby-blue Andrew Christian jockstrap.

Noam instantly began to grope his bulge, kissing away his moans and whines. Finn was already hungrily stroking the sizeable tent in Noam's briefs.

"We got all night," the Scot growled.

"I'm only wee...you'll wear me out," Finn mewled.

"You're 190 mate," Noam smirked, reaching to help Finn off with his shirt. He suddenly sprang, pinning the hottie to the bed and biting his neck like a vampire. He was going to make sure the world knew Finn had been a bad boy.

"AHHHH!"

"Fuck yeah...you smell so good.." snarled Noam, continuing to suck and bite on the Irishman's neck, leaving one heck of a hickey, before planting fat kisses down those defined pecs and legendary abs. Noam was obsessed with Finn's abs and always spent ages on them, tracing the contours and lines with his tongue. Finn was humping the air, a wet spot forming on the front of his jock.

Noam crawled back until that bulge was level with his face. He sniffed and inhaled the Celt's scent. Mmmmmmmmmmm. He could worship Finn for hours. The fact that he was an even bigger star nowadays, being in WWE only served to make Noam more obsessed with him. He felt so priveleged to have him in his bed right now.

"Lemme pleasure you..." whined Finn.

"Uh-uh..." Noam grunted. He wriggled back and Finn's legs shot up and opened on instinct; "Roll over baby."

Finn didn't need teling twice. He deftly rolled onto his stomach, arse up. He reached for his discarded shorts and pulled his phone out.

"Slag," teased Noam.

"You love it Noam."

"Love yer arse man."

SLAP.

"ohhh yeah...slap it again.."

SLAP.

Noam pulled FInn's perfect arse cheeks open and buried his handsome face between them with a groan, before eating hungrily. Fuck YES. What an arse. He could eat this lad out for fucking HOURS.

"AHHH!" squealed Finn, pushing back to get more of that magical boyish tongue, "AHH! OH NOAM...AAHHH!"

He took a snapchat and sent it to Sami with the caption 'oooops *sassy girl emoji* *devil emoji*

He was such a shameless whore.

Noam continued to feast on Finn, drunken on testosterone and the beautiful Celt's pheremones. Fuck what a hottie. Seriously. No wonder every wrestler with a pulse wanted to do him! Wait your fucking turns, lads. He moaned and grunted as he pulled his head away, planting kisses all over the smooth cheeks.

"Suck my cock." he snarled.

Finn was facing him in a flash, yanking Noam's briefs down his thick thighs and hot mouth engulfing his throbbing cock. Finn greedily sucked and slurped, taking in every inch of the sultry Scot...mmm...he did like young dick...mmmm fuck yes...made him SO horny..

Noam peeled off his tight vest before grabbing Finn by his hair.

"Beautiful man," he purred before kissing him fiercely, enjoying Finn's cute squeaks between the kisses, "Ready to be fucked?"

"Mmmm hmm.." whined Finn. "Need you Noam.."

"Good lad..." Noam growled, freeing Finn's weeping cock from the confines of his jock and tossing him off.

"You'll make me cum Noam...don't like cumming from being wanked."

"I know baby," Noam whispered, kissing him tenderly, "I just like touching ye."

"Let me touch you boyo.." whimpered Finn, caressing Noam's balls and hardon.

"OHhh FUCK..yeah man, touch us.."

Finn just licked his lips, enjoying having the young Scot eating out of his hand for a change.

Noam then wrestled Finn to the bed onto his back with a snarl. He yanked the jockstrap off the Irish slut completely, tossing it over his shoulder, before wriggling out of his own briefs so he was naked too. His lips were parted and he had a hard, blazing look on his face as he took in Finn. He stroked the pretty, bearded face before reaching over the bed into his travel case for some lubricant and condoms. He'd come to America prepared. Even if Finn hadn't wanted fun, he would have picked up some hot American bottoms on the way. He was just 22 after all and horny constantly.

He handed Finn the lube whilst he busied himself with the condom.

Oh FUCK yes...Finn was fingering himself and that was so fucking hot.

"Ohhh..." moaned Finn, massaging his own prostate as he prepped himself. He forgot how big Noam was in person until he'd struggled to deepthroat him just now. He was a little nervous.

But then...he'd had Cody. Who was so hung that Finn had walked funny for two days after.

"Hate condoms man," hissed Noam, unrolling it onto himself.

Finn was hit by a flash of naughtiness.

Wouldn't it be so hot to let this eager boy bareback him? Noam had flown thousands of miles for this after all.

He'd dodged the bullet when the condom broke with Sheamus.

And he really liked the idea of heading back to Raw (ha) with a 22 year old's load inside him.

He was SUCH a slut!

"Don't wear it then," he purred.

Noam raised his eyebrows.

"You sure man?" he asked.

"Mmm-hmm," Finn smiled, "I've always fantasised about being a bareback brother.."

Noam peeled the condom off himself. Why not? That hot fucking arse deserved being jizzed in.

Finn's slim ankles rested on Noam's huge shoulders.

"Now you really can be my boy," snarled Noam.

"You're my boy Noam," Finn rasped, leaning up to devour his lips, "Now be good and slip that cock in me."

"Never been in a lad without one on," whispered Noam, "Ohh...fuck..."

He pushed at the tight opening...oh wow that felt incredible without the confines of a condom...so warm and soft...

"OWWW!" gasped Finn, "Big boy..."

"Remember me now?"

"Gentle, Noam."

"Whatever man, you fucking loved being ripped apart last time." With a snarl, Noam shoved all the way into the tight arse, eager to start pounding it. He loved fucking Finn like a girl...on his back, legs open, that pretty face screaming his pleasure.

And the youthful Scot got to work, using his strength to hold the smaller, slimmer, prettier yet much older Irishman down, fucking him hard and fast.

"AHH! AHH! OH YES! FUCK YES!" screamed Finn wantonly, unleashing himself.

"Ohh fuck yeah man...FUCK...fuckin missed ya...fuckin missed ya SO MUCH..." snarled Noam.

"Don't talk Noam...just keep fucking!"

"Gonna make ya scream this fucking hotel down Devitt!"

"Finn...Balor...AAHHHHH...now..."

Noam pulled almost all the way out. And then slammed back in hard and deep, unleashing a bloodcurdling scream from Finn as the demon asserted itself.

Oh YES!

This was SO worth the plane ride alone. The travel from New Jersey to Maryland.

All worth it for that spine-tingling noise. Noam felt the luckiest man alive right now. He continued to pound Finn like a cheap hustler, the ear-splitting screams and cries spurring him on. Oh yes. Just like old times! Finn hadn't lost his fuckability. Noam could fuck this man forever. Better than ANY lass back home! Better then ANYONE. Best fuck he'd ever had!

Finn was barely aware of who or where he was...all he wanted was more of this hot young dick. Noam was WRECKING him and it felt SO FUCKING GOOD! He felt SO alive! So young! His ecstasy was taking over his sweat-sheened, muscular body...he couldn't stop it...he barely had time to form his screams into a warning before the loudest, window-cracking one yet left his throat and he exploded powerfully from deep within...all over his abs, pecs, face...the duvet surrounding him...it never seemed to end.

Noam was taken aback at how sudden but he knew that he was now seconds from going over the edge himself...he continued to fuck Finn hard and relentlessly, slapping that beautiful arse...

"Oh FUCK man...gonna..." he let out a roaring scream of his own, driving deep inside the spent man beneath him and spraying his inside white...Finn could feel the warmth shooting inside him and he whined and mewled again hoarsely.

It was a tense few minutes of panting and gasping as Noam and Finn froze in their positions.

Noam clumsily fell forward onto Finn, who caught him and kissed him powerfully.

"I've missed you Fergal Devitt," panted the Scot, "Fuckin' missed ya so much."

"You've ruined me Noam..." Finn whispered, face flushed scarlet, "I can't move...stay in me a bit..."

"Will do man."

* * *

"Where the fuck is Fergal?" Sami was saying, after beating SHeamus to qualify for the Money In The Bank ladder match.

"Search me, mate," Sheamus replied, "CLAUDE! Stop it for fucks sake."

Cesaro was hugging Sheamus from behind after watching the whole match alone because...well...his lust for Sami hadn't gone down and well, Sheamus only had to walk across a room and the Swiss was turned on these days! He was subtly grinding against Sheamus, who was flushed, sweaty, and knackered out.

"Sorry Stephen, zey would put you and Zayn in a match," Cesaro whispered.

"I know Claude...but we are at work..."

"As if zat stopped you before...mmmmhmm.." he was peppering Sheamus' neck in kisses.

"Cesaro! Fucks sake can you calm it for one minute? My best friend is missing!" Sami snapped.

"Don't overreact mate, he's probably in the toilet or something," Sheamus said, "He could be picking Cena's brains."

He turned to devour Cesaro's face.

"Ugh!" Sami complained.

Cesaro gave Sheamus a look.

Sheamus returned it.

"Go on," the Irishman whispered with a naughty smile.

"Think I should?" Cesaro smirked.

"Might chill him out a bit. And plus I know you want to. Yes...I can see Fandango with Breeze and I BET he's looking," Sheamus grinned.

"In zat case.." Cesaro said and strode towards Sami who was gulping from a bottle of water.

"What?" the redhead grunted.

"Relax," Cesaro said, "Finn isn't a child."

"So, if he's gone walkabouts, Triple H will have my ass."

"Maybe you can haff mine."

"Huh?!...mfffffffff" Sami was attacked and pinned to the wall by a rampant Cesaro.

Fandango, who'd been approaching and trying his utmost to ignore his two exes by pretending to listen to what Tyler Breeze was saying, couldn't help but look and see Cesaro suddenly make out with Sami Zayn...whilst SHeamus WATCHED?! Huh?! So much for wanting to be closed.

"Ugh man...is everyone here sleeping eith each other," Tyler huffed.

"Disgusting...you go on man, catch ya in five." Fandango was green with jealousy and his brain was barely functioning. He couldn't help himself.

And Tyler could see what shit was about to go down.

"Man, don't bother.." the blonde warned.

"Why?" snapped Fandango.

"Cos how long ago was it you were doing shit with them? Months now? You were done messing with them by the time I got called up," Tyler said, "Dude, why don't you just move on?"

"How's your sex life?" clapped back Fandango.

"Dude, not funny."

"I mean it. Don't go pouring shit on my life if yours ain't good itself."

Tyler just huffed. What was the point? If Fandango wanted to go and make an ass of himself, the blonde Canadian wasn't going to stop him. OK, perhaps it wasn't the best idea to have a one night hook-up with the dancer a few weeks back but, hey, a dude had needs and Fandango was offering.

He shook his head and carried on towards gorilla.

"Wow Claudio..." Sami gasped, gazing into the Swiss' eyes.

"Stephen und I..."

"No, just you.." snorted Sheamus.

"Vere thinking.." Cesaro said, "We vuld like a bit of exotic Arabic spice in our bedroom tonight..."

"Claudio you are charming...but I was thinking of getting an early one tonight.." Sami said, though he was seriously gasping for some attention, "Not that I'm not flattered.."

"Votever you vont," Cesaro smiled, with a glance at Sami's tights...mmm nice outline.

"Claude...let him decide," Sheamus had spotted the fuming Fandango stomping over and was keen to avoid the inevitable ugly scene, "Zayn mate, let's go change..."

Too late. Fandango had approached, face as black as thunder.

"Oh so that's it?! I wasn't cool or over enough for you?!" erupted the dancer.

Sheamus rolled his eyes.

Cesaro huffed.

Sami just looked confused.

"Get lost," Cesaro snapped.

"Fuck you Cesaro," Fandango snarled, "If it wasn;t for you, Stephen would still be dating ME."

"PLEASE," chuckled Sheamus, "Claude and I just needed time away. You were just a stopgap mate."

"You vere," Cesaro piped up, "Stephen und I merely tolerated you. Vye are you still even talking to us?"

"Dick," snarled Fandangor, "Just remember, I could tell TMZ all the kinky shit you both enjoy. I could destroy Sheamus' image like that."

He snapped his fingers.

"Who would zey believe?" Cesaro strode into Fandango's space, "Show stealer at extreme Rules? Or a joke."

"I was trained by Killer Kowalski," snarled Fandango.

"You were just a meme," Cesaro deadpanned, "Auf wiedersehen, pet."

He strode over to Sheamus and began to make out with him, hands all over the flushed, ivory-skinned back and red trunk-clad arse. Mmmmm. His hunk. All his.

Sami loved Cesaro's new sass. He seemed to be able to read anyone for filth these days with scarcely any effort! And plus, he was still reeling from being kissed by the hot Swiss. Would Cody approve if he took Cesaro up on the offer?

Fandango was FUMING.

"Instead of worrying about trying to kill our careers," Cesaro broke away from Sheamus and smirked smugly at Fandango, "How about you try and get one?"

"Ssssh.." Sheamus snickered. He was enjoying Cesaro's recent ability to truly roast people far more than anyone else these days but was being a gent and trying to hide it.

Fandango's eyes were popping out of his head at this point, he was so angry. How DARE Cesaro think he had the right...

"Popularity with management isn't sexually transmitted you know," he hissed nastily.

"Explain vye I am in ze Money In The Bank match and you are not." sassed Cesaro, "You vere popular once. Must hurt. I may not have 'connected' for a vile but at least I haven't turned out bitter and miserable like you. Fix your life Fan-dummy."

Sami was filming this on his phone. YAS CESARO. DRAG HA!

Fandango knew he'd been truly read. He was scarlet and shaking and wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

And Sami could NOT resist his amigo urge to stick the boot in any longer.

"Funny how all the guys you 'dominated' ended up jobbed out and fired," he said, "You're career poison. DiBiase Junior, Gabriel, Riley, Maddox, Graves...I bet you're poking Breeze as well...Tyler should get the fuck away from you if he wants any kind of career at all. How the hell did you escape the mass-firing? On second thoughts...ew. Still anything to get laid and keep that career, huh?"

Cesaro was about to pipe up but Sheamus cuffed him.

"Claude...enough.."

"Stephen you are mean," pouted Cesaro, "No sex for you tonight."

"As if.." snorted Sheamus.

Fandango skulked away, defeated. He kicked a wires box in frustation.

"What's up, dango?" asked a passing Miz.

"I hate Cesaro. SMUG BASTARD!" screamed the dancer, kicking the box a good few more times.

"Preach to the choir honey...I used to date him," Miz sympathised.

"Why?" Fandango snorted, "He's just a hot body with nothing below the surface. Stephen loved me. We had fucking great sex. Really thought I'd found the one decent guy in this company! But NO. He couldn't fucking resist bringing his dirty Swiss ex back in and OH LOOK, they kick me out and get back together. I had to fucking join in with them in some fucked-up triad just to keep him into me. If Cesaro says shit, he jumps on the mother fucking shovel! Sick of this shit!"

Miz licked his lips. He knew Corey had messed with Fandango a bit, as had Brad Maddox. After all, he and Corey had FINALLY gotten rid of the venomous Cody Rhodes by paying the writing team with sexual favours to keep halting his pushes and ignoring his ideas pitches. And it worked! All the schemes they'd tried and eventually...the stars aligned and Lispy was gone forever! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS. And he took his bimbo wife with him! YAAAAAAAAAAAS!

If only they could have gotten rid of Zayn, Balor, Nikki Bella, Paige, Summer Rae and Becky Lynch as well that would have been FABULOUS. But still. The ringleader of the Plastics/Kardashian Sisters clique was GONE. That was all that mattered.

"Why pine for an oaf like Sheamus?" asked Miz, "You could do SO much better Fandango. You're walking sex."

"Really? So why do guys use me and then leave?" snapped the dancer.

"Because they can't handle you," Miz smirked, hand on hip and flashing those pearly whites, "Allow me."

"Back the fuck up," Fandango hissed, "Nice try Miz."

"Oh come on, who else is gonna even look at you?!" Miz challenged, "All the good ones are taken or in with Rhodes' bunch!"

"They're not fucking disposable commodities Miz, they're fucking pro-wrestlers!"

"Oh quite preaching and get your dick out, Dango," Miz sassed, "You can either waste your life chasing after an ugly Groundskeeper Willie lookalike with the same ear-scraping accent as that waste of oxygen Balor...or you could allow a real A-lister's lips around that dick of yours. Lexie always spoke very highly of your dick game."

"Good to know," Fandango spat, "But I ain't interested dude."

"Nicky's too busy trying to get back into Dana Brooke's snatch now she's been called up and I need a real man cos having to just be with my wife is SO HARD," lamented Miz, "I've always admired you, Fandango."

"Fascinating. Fuck off and leave me alone."

"I could help your career," Miz said, "Hanging around lost causes like Breeze, Rhodes' past-it senior brother and R-Truth is doing you no favours."

Fandango huffed. Really?

He could continue to be bitter and jealous of Sheamus and Cesaro.

And Miz was pretty hot. Well-dressed. Brilliant on the mic. A very good heel. And always used properly.

He did have soft looking lips. A big fat fuckable ass. And Fandango knew of Miz's...easiness. 80% of the male roster had fucked that ass. He must be a really good lay.

"Fine...fancy coming back to my hotel room after Raw?" he grunted.

"Oh honey. I'm the A-lister. My terms," sassed Miz.

"Really?" Fandango wrestled Miz to the wall, choking him.

"Agh...take your hands OFF me! You'll smudge my TAN!"

"I say when and where, you understand?!" He kissed Miz hard before sinking his teeth into the Intercontinental Champion's bottom lip, still using all his strength to keep Miz against the wall.

"Yes sir," whimpered Miz. He had heard all about Fandango being a Dom from Corey and Alex Riley. And he had been ACHING to try it for himself for too long!

"Good boy. Now...on your knees like a good little slut and suck my dick."

Miz didn't need telling twice. He obeyed, pulling the tight sparkly flares down and got to work.

MMMMM YES. DICK. Just what the doctor ordered.

* * *

Finn Balor had totally forgotten about Raw.

He was currently on all fours on the bed, getting well and truly destroyed yet again by hot young Scot Noam Dar.

Noam was young and enthusiastic. Plus he wasn't content with travelling all this way for just one shag with Finn!

They'd had a bath together...and then as Finn was dressing to leave...or rather, slipped his jockstrap on, Noam had pounced on him once more. And this was the consequence.

Noam's hands gripped Finn's slim hips as his own powerful ones smashed against the blue jock-framed cheeks of the Irish hussy. God he was such a GOOD FUCK. Noam had not been prepared to wait for the Cruiserweight tournament to get his mitts back on Finn. Hence why he was here now. And this was so fucking worth it!

And not only that, Finn was filming it on his phone!

With both their faces visible.

"Give it to me Noam, give it to me!" gasped FInn between screams.

* * *

"I'm sorry Karl, I know it's annoying but he's 34 years old, I can't keep him on a leash," an exasperated Sami was saying to a pissed-off Karl Anderson as the roster were packing up and leaving the arena once Raw had wrapped.

"Well he's not answering !" Karl Anderson cried.

"Well I haven't seen him since before the show. He's not on it so he's entitled to go where he likes," Sami said.

"Fucks sake!" Karl kicked the wall, "He said he's gonna go see Dar, that's cool. But I got no location drop! What if some psycho's kidnapping him?! He's got a lot of creepy-ass fans!"

"I did say have you set ground rules?!" Sami said, "And WHAT?! He's still gone to see Noam Dar even after all we talked about in Newark?"

"Yeah OK Zayn, thanks a lot, real helpful!" snarked Karl, dialling Finn once more, "Come on Ferg for fucks sake...at least tell a brother where you are!"

Sami was taking his phone off Airplane mode as his battery was playing up.

Notifications came flooding in, usual app update crap...Facebook notifications...ah..hang on!

 _Snapchat from **FInnFinnFinn3**_

It was a video of Finn. All fours. Naked ass being eaten out...by Noam Dar.

Caption was 'ooooops' with the Sassy Girl emoji and demon emoji.

"Oh for FUCKS SAKE FERGAL!" Sami cried out.

"What is it?" asked Karl.

"Fucking rim video on snapchat," Sami said, replaying said snap.

Karl just grunted. Oh hello. That was pretty fucking erotic.

"That all you can say?" Sami spat.

"At least he's not lying in a pool of his own blood down a back alley!" Karl reasoned, "I may not have planned this but I knew it was gonna happen, brother! I'm more mad he hasn't told me where he is."

"Am I the only one who thinks this is fucking WRONG?!" Sami screeched.

"Yeah," deadpanned Karl, "Here's a tip Zayn. Get your ass laid and stop worrying about me and Fergal. Appreciate the concern but...all respect for you aside...butt out!"

HUFF.

Sami was in such a bad mood.

He was concerned for Finn's welfare. But also jealous because he wasn't getting any at the moment despite Cesaro's offer.

Maybe he should just chill the F out and let Karl and Finn enjoy their open relationship. They didn't have to shape their sex life to please him. Why was he being so conservative when his own past was chequered? He was the same when he was with Neville. Soon as he scored a boyfriend, Sami was always given to becoming sanctimonious and bossy.

He facepalmed and sighed heavily.

"You're right...sorry Karl," he said after a pregnant pause, "Just me being...well.."

"Stupid?" Karl said, "Zayn man...not mad at you. Just...chill out. If we have any problems we;ll come and knock at your door."

* * *

Noam Dar pulled slowly out of Finn.

"Ohh fuck...you've knackered me," he hissed.

"Mmmm..." Finn just made a contented mewl as the young Scot's second load of the evening dripped out of him.

"You're gonna have to go mate," Noam said, reluctantly dressing, "I don't want you to but I don't want Anderson after me."

Finn crawled backwards, gingerly standing up. Jelly legs. He could barely stand. His arse was numb. He was truly fucked!

"I'm supposed to be going to Orlando tonight," he murmured, "Noam...you've shagged me out!"

"Good," teased Noam, "This was what I came for."

"Naughty boy," giggled Finn, pulling his shorts on clumsily before fumbling with his t-shirt.

"So fit," Noam sighed, "Glad we could meet again."

"I kinda had no choice Noam," Finn giggled, "You did fly 6000 miles to come boink me rotten."

"Worth every penny man," Noam said, "I mean...it'd be nice to meet your friends..I mean...don't wanna push it."

Finn just smiled and kissed him gently.

"It's just sex. Let's thank ourselves to not get carried away and overstep marks," he whispered, "Noam. You're a wee darling and incredible in bed. I like you. But...I don't love you. "

"Why not?" pouted Noam.

"You're a wee boy..." Finn wheedled.

"So? I like older men! Decided!" huffed Noam.

"You're young. Got your life and career ahead, I've been in this game fifteen years darlin," Finn whispered, "You'll meet plenty of amazing lads in wrestling."

"I like you Fergal!"

"No. You just enjoy fucking me. Now, be a sweetie and let me walk to the arena before CHad loses his mind."

"So that's it?!" snapped Noam, "You've had two loads out of me and that's it? See ya bye?!"

"Don't get clingy," Finn sighed, "This is why we had to stop last time..."

"Not my fault I enjoy having sex with you," Noam pouted.

"You can do things to a man not many experienced gay guys could," Finn assured him, "You will find some amazing lads on the indies. Maybe you'll even get a callup after the tournament. Look Noam, we can still be friends. Occasional benefits. But nothing more darlin, OK?"

"OK..." Noam looked so downcast. His youth really evident in his brown eyes, "It was you that called me Champagne Supernova because...well...ya know."

Finn giggled sweetly. Ooops. He did often give wrestlers he'd fucked creative names based on their dicks...and they often kept to them! Machine Gun = Karl. Champagne Supernova = Noam.

"Champagne cos you shoot hard, Supernova cos thats what happens when you're in me," smiled Finn, "Hey. Cheer up. This isn't goodbye Noam."

Sniffle.

"Can I walk you to the Raw arena at least?" Noam was pulling on grey skinny joggers and sneakers.

"Course," smiled Finn.

* * *

Karl and Sami were waiting in the parking lot. Most of the roster had gone on to the hotel for the night.

"If he's not here in five I'm moving on," Sami said, "Will you be OK here?"

"Be fine brother," Karl assured him.

"Just want to make sure. Excuse me.." Sami's phone was ringing, "Hello."

"Hey boo.."

"FERGAL. You better have a decent explanation!"

"I'm just by the car park exit...got a friend with me hehehehe."

"Then why aren't you calling KARL?! Your BOYFRIEND?!"

"Sami. I've been exchanging messages with him all the way from the hotel. Stop getting yer briefs in a twist and come say hi to Noam."

"FINE. Don't expect me to kiss your overfucked ass bitch. You missed Sabby and Enzo being SUPER CUTE by the way! And you missed seeing Cesaro absolutely roast Fandango to cinders."

"I'm sure I'll live. Was kinda busy."

"Yes. I saw the fucking Snapchat you hoe."

"And what? I'm the biggest hoe in wrestling and you can just lick your wounds. Take up hoe-ing about again Samuel. You may be less tetchy."

"No thanks. Not whilst Miz and Rat Skank work here."

Karl was chuckling at Sami's bossiness. Bless him.

"I seee you!" Finn camped, "You look pressed as hell."

"Because I need dick and you just made me feel like a fucking nun. Bye bitch." Sami hung up.

"Chill out," Karl said, "Well hello trouble..."

Finn had padded over, full of mischeif.

"Hewwo Chad..." nuzzling and hugs.

"Oh BLECH," Sami complained, "Hey Dar."

Noam nodded with an amiable smile.

Sami noted the jealousy on his face when Finn and Karl hugged.

"Fun night?" Karl smirked.

"I am shagged out," Finn said, "I did drop my location to you."

"Yeah...it didn't reach my WhatsApp till I left the arena when the show wrapped...I was worried Fergal. Thought you'd been beaten up by a freak fan."

"My arse is beaten up," Finn was SHAMELESS, "Sowwy Chad. I did send Sami a wee snapchat."

"Yes. You did." pouted Sami, "Oh I did get propositioned earlier actually."

"DID YOU?!" squealed Finn, "WHO? WHO?! TELL ME!"

"What did you give him?!" Karl said to Noam who just shrugged and looked like he wanted to leave.

"I turned him down cos I have standards," Sami sassed.

"WHO?!"

"Cesaro wants my dick. EAT THAT, Fergal." Sami said triumphantly.

"Bo-ring," camped Finn, "You rode that like 3 years ago. I was hoping it was a wildcard. Meh. You disappoint me. You couldn't handle topping that and you'd cum in milliseconds."

"TRY ME!" Sami roared.

"OK. Fifty dollars says you can't last more than a minute inside Cesaro," Finn grinned.

"Done. And if I can satisfy that hungry Swiss ass totally, then you can not only pay me the fifty bucks but you can also wear long tights at Takeover."

"I am NOT," Finn said, "The tinier the better, bitch."

"Listen.." muttered Noam, "Gonna get off..."

"I think you've gotten off more than enough tonight Dar," Sami chimed in.

Noam gave him a false smile.

"Laters, got a plane to catch," he grunted, "Bye..."

His gaze lingered on Finn who decided to hug him and peck his cheek before the young Scot padded off down the street.

"Awkward..." Sami teased.

"Shut it Zayn," barked Karl, "Why don't you go bang Cesaro. Or you scared of losing fifty bucks?"

"He may have kept little me screaming but Cesaro is a whole other league, trust me, I've had Sheamus' cock," Finn said, "I just can't believe he is capable of being that much of a power top."

"Let's get to the hotel cos I am ready for bed," yawned Karl, "And I bet you can barely walk. Come on trouble."

He picked Finn up bridal style, the pretty face now buried in his chest and carried him to the car, leaving a pouting Sami alone. Ew. They were so SMUG and it just wasn't FAIR. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO QUIT, CODY?!

Sami sighed once more and headed to his rental.

* * *

Noam was buried in his phone as he wandered the streets of Baltimore back to his hotel.

He was texting a fellow qualifier for the Global Cruiserweight League.

 _ **To: ZSJ**_

 _Sup mate, where ya at?_

Buzz.

 _ **From: ZSJ**_

 _Still up...checking me home brews lol. I saw you checked into Baltimore, MD? You in America?! *scream emoji*_

 _ **To: ZSJ**_

 _Yup *hands up emojis* *demon emojis* *aubergin emoji* *water drops emoji* *arrow emoji* *irish flag emoji* *peach emoji* *Sassy Girl emoji*_

Buzz.

 _ **From: ZSJ**_

 _OMFG WHAT_

 _ **From: ZSJ**_

 _You didnt just fly 6k to get some irish demon arse *laughter emojis* even you can't be that desperate Dar *laughter emojis*_

 _ **To: ZSJ**_

 _Yup I did *Sassy girl emoji* jealous cos I got him first? *Waving Girl emoji*_

 _ **From: ZSJ**_

 _Ugh not fair. haven't had any in days man *grimace emoji*_

 _ **To: ZSJ**_

 _I got Devitt out me system...got a bit emosh *blushing emoji* what u doing next weekend? *monkey emoji*_

 _ **From: ZSJ**_

 _*photo of him on his bed grabbing his bulge* *demon emoji*_

Noam chuckled.

 _ **To: ZSJ**_

 _suppose I can help you relieve that ;) just not tonight. Devitt took 2 loads from me. BARE *monkey emoji*_

 _ **From: ZSJ**_

 _WHAT THATS NOT FAIR YOU ALWAYS WEAR CONDOMS WITH ME *angry emojois*_

 _ **To: ZSJ**_

 _Maybe this time I won't *devil emoji* *aubergine emoji*_

 _ **From: ZSJ.**_

 _*photo of briefs down and a dildo inside his pert arse* look what I;m doing now thanks to you_

 _ **To: ZSJ**_

 _my turn to bottom this time *demon emoji* *wink emoji*_

 _ **From: ZSJ**_

 _we can flip flop. You like that hehehe_

 _*short self-fuck video*_

 _ **To: ZSJ**_

 _ow I'm *aubergine emoji* again and it hurts *sad emoji* watch some porn instead haha look mate its late and I gotta go get some *ZZZ emojis*_

 _ **From: ZSJ**_

 _Course, it's like 5am here haha...couldnt sleep thats why I showed on WhatsApp ;) and the brews needed a check...sleep well sexy man and speak when your back on british soil *kiss emoji*_

 _ **To: ZSJ**_

 _thanks sexy *kiss emojis* see ya soon. Night xxx_

* * *

 **For those who don't follow indies (I admittedly don't follow a great deal but I am fully aware of all the guys mentioned in the fic!) I apologise for all of that! But the reviews were so for featuring these guys I couldn't resist plus they add some interesting variety.**

 **Sami? Interfering busybody or voice of reason? You decide!**

 **And thought I'd revisit Fandango in relation to Sheasaro now he';s being featured on TV again! And because I'm enjoying sassy!Cesaro more than I realised ;)**

 **xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _Thanks as usual to those who left feedback! I do realise it became the Indie show at the end but I couldn't help myself and people didn't seem to mind it! Finny is SUCH a tart and I have no shame in admitting he is my total fave to write (which is why he's the cover photo! I need a cuter, sassier photo of him really haha), whether he's being cute, bitchy, slutty or sad, I always get a kick out of it. He's an Irish Coddles to me - super adorable and precious but yet hot as fuck at the same time._

 _Now is Sami going to join Sheasaro? And is Fandango going to be influenced by Miz's evil ways? The Toxic Duo may have finally seen off Cody, but is their work really done? There's still Coddles' friends to deal with...however Miz is off-screen ATM so we shall see in due course._

 _Sorry I've dropped the 'previously' and 'next time' things as well! Because I get writers' block and sometimes change my mind depending on what happens within the fandom...sorry!_

* * *

 **NXT Takeover The End, Full Sail University, Orlando, FL, 8 June 2016**

Finn Balor arrived to the university early that Wednesday. This could potentially (and he hoped it was) be his final Takeover live show before he got that main roster call-up he so desperately craved. He didn't hate being at NXT, but all his friends (and boyfriend) were on the road. Karl. Sami. Enzo. Cass. Becky.

It was great that he had people like Jason Albert and Shinsuke to back him up though, even if some of the rookies called him a coach's pet behind his back. However, Finn was mostly sick of having to compete for the throne of Queen Bee with Austin Aries. Finn respected the hell out of Austin as a ring general, but as a sassy, smart-mouthed bitchy queen...no thanks love.

Austin took his on-screen moniker as 'Greatest Man That Ever Lived' extremely seriously and acted the part backstage and at the Performance Center. Always dressed to kill in designer clothes and shades, (even his workout gear was Louis Vuitton) Austin thought he legitimiately OWNED NXT now.

Finn exited his blue MINI Cooper and locked it. He was wearing short-shorts and a tight colourful vest, with a backturned Snapback, looking far gayer than he normally would at work when fans would see but he didn't care!

He took a pouty selfie.

 _ **wwebalor**_ _At work early cos I'm the model performer *painting nails* *Sassy Girl emoji*_

 _ **CodyRhodes wwebalor**_ _SLAY GURL! *crown emoji* *flamenco dancer emoji*_

YAY!

Finn dialled Cody on Facetime AT ONCE.

The cute smiling face, hidden under dark shades appeared within seconds.

"HEY!" beamed Cody.

"Hey you...miss you!" Finn couldn't stop grinning, "You on a wee holibob?"

"Yep, Brandi and I are on vacation, just been talking to the man hehehe," Cody smiled, slurping from the cocktail he was holding, "I have lots of news I am yet to tweet."

"Oooh like what?" asked Finn. Damn Cody looked so fine, flashing his ripped torso with his new pec tattoo bearing his late father's name.

"I have more bookings," Cody said, "Two of your exes in fact. Hehehehe."

"WHO?!" squealed Finn.

"Gargano and Ciampa," smiled Cody, "Phone's not stopped ringing. Not felt this wanted in years."

"Because now you'll be used by bookers who know how to use your talent," Finn said.

"So Finny. Since we last spoke has your toyboy been in touch?" grinned Cody.

"Shush," giggled FInn, "You make me out to be some wee maneater. And Noam's just a friend, Coddles. Meanie."

"A friend who flew to the States on the day of a pay-per-view to destroy your bussy," Cody smirked, "Which he did twice, wasn't it?"

"Shut up..." whined Finn, "You DARE tell ma, da, or ANY of me siblings..."

"What's it worth?" Cody teased.

"I'll sell my story about your amazing dick game to the mainstream press," Finn threatened.

"Hehehehe. Like to see you try, gurl. Hey. Would love to chat ALL day but I have a tequila sunrise to drink, some rays to catch, and a wife snapping her fingers at me. Good luck tonight Finny, you will SLAY even if you don't win and I will catch you tomorrow. MWAH."

"MWAH. Love and miss you. Byeeeee!"

Oh Finn will slay, he had some HOT new paint for the show.

Buzz.

 _ **Whatsapp from Sami:**_  
 _Oh hi Fergal, how you coping after 24 hours without any dick? *wink emoji*_

Tap tap tap.

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _Can feel my vag closing up already *grimace emoji*. Guess I'll have to be a spinster like you again *sassy girl emoji*_

BUZZ.

 _ **Rami Sebei:**_  
 _Well as I'm in bed with Claudio and Sheamus you may want to rethink your shade bitch *sassy girl emoji*_

The message was accompanied by a selfie of Sami between fellow redhead Sheamus and a grinning Cesaro. All three shirtless.

"The jammy bitch.." Finn whispered aloud. He was walking into the university. Students were still in class on campus it seemed and Finn had no shame in checking them out. Some hotties went here. He may have had one or two...whoops. Well being in Orlando away from hunky Karl Anderson was HARD. And young men were always eager to please. Plus, what a thrill for a college kid, fucking a wrestler! And Karl just teased him rather than be jealous, calling him a cougar and a cradle snatcher. Finn just got off on the fact that despite being 35 next month, he could pull an 18 year old still. This hun still HAD IT in spades. YAAAAAS.

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _So you clenching in their loads hun? *nail painting emoji*_

 _ **Rami Sebei:**_  
 _Actually we're just chilling and hanging out. I haven't slept with either of them actually you bitch. You can be friends with other gay men without riding their cocks you know. I'm not you *nail painting emoji* *sassy girl emoji* *frog emoji* *coffee emoji*_

AS IF! Finn snorted to himself as he headed into a mens room. Sami was such a Miss Priss sometimes! The redhead's own body count was pretty high and when he was single he embraced being a slut but as soon as he got into a relationship it was all holier-than-thou monogamy and slut-shaming shade! What a hypocrite! Especially as the Irishman KNEW Sami was thirsty for Sheamus and Cesaro's dicks! But Finn wouldn't take Sunshine Sami any other way!

And damnit, he really needed to piss. Too much coffee earlier. Driving here was fun (not). He headed into a stall. Yeah so what if he liked the odd sit-down-wee? Meant he could do more important stuff like tweet or chat to his best friend with both hands free.

He took a selfie and sent it back.

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _Don't mind me, just having a sit down wee *sassy girl emoji*_

 _ **Rami Sebei:**_  
 _You're such a chick *laughter emojis*_

* * *

"Oh I really didn't need to see zat," Cesaro huffed as Sami and Sheamus were shaking with laughter. After all, he was the only man in this hotel room who hadn't screwed Finn.

"I swear Fergal gets more fem every day," Sami sighed, "Not that it matters...I know you don't like it Sheamus."

"Don't involve me mate, taking the piss out of him got me into too much trouble last time," Sheamus said.

"Stephen, your mouth alvays gets you into trouble," Cesaro smiled.

"Unless it's used in the appropiate place..." Sami said, before cuddling up to Sheamus and making out with him.

Yes.

He'd taken their invitation and had been in bed with them on the road all week. But no anal had taken place. Instead, he'd preferred to 69 with them and just help please them with his own talented hands and mouth. He'd rimmed Cesaro a lot...and swallowed a good few loads off Sheamus.

And damn, Sheamus could eat ass GOOD. He'd made Sami cum from rimming alone the first night he'd gotten in bed with them - the original plan was a chain fuck with Sami in the middle taking Sheamus and doing Cesaro, but the Canadian redhead had been so backed up and sexually frustrated that he'd climaxed too soon and was spent for the night. And anyhoo, he decided to be a tease and make them wait before the big 3-way-fuck. Hehehehe. And because Cody had suggested it! Get them so thirsty for him that they just SPRANG. And Sami knew his recently-departed beau LOVED men when they were frustrated.

"You're such a little tease," Cesaro hugged Sami from behind. All three men were naked and chilling in the hotel room before the show tonight.

Cesaro began to rub his cock between Sami's ass cheeks. The redhead moaned and ground against it.

"Claudio...stop it.." he whimpered, "Or I may just sit on you right now."

"If it's vot it takes to make you open my legs and thrust zis piece of meat into ME," Cesaro whispered seductively, jerking Sami off from behind, "Zen zat's vot I'm gonna do. I cannot wait forever, Sami."

Sami just grinned naughtily at Sheamus.

"He's right," Sheamus smirked, "You won't like Claude when he gets impatient."

"Oh I do, he's an unchained animal," Sami mewled, "Claudio...I could so use that dick..."

"Been such a long time since I vos a top," Cesaro said.

"You were legit the best I ever had for a while," moaned Sami, "Sheamus, tell your man to stop forgetting his roots...?"

"Claude wants what Claude gets, it makes life easier that way," Sheamus teased, getting turned on at Sami's moans and the impact the Swiss was having on him, "Kiss him."

Sami obeyed and turned to kiss Cesaro, making needy squeaks.

Sheamus had the lube on hand.

"Stephen...I'm not a top anymore..." pouted Cesaro.

"Man up Claude, you still have it in ya."

"No I don't...vurse luck," complained Cesaro, "Sami, vot vill it take to just get you to FUCK ME?!"

"Because I need dick far more than you?" Sami sassed, before switching back to whimpering moans as he felt gentle caresses between his legs from those talented long-fingered hands, "Oh FUCK...Claudio you know how much I like having my balls tickled!"

"Big balls," Cesaro purred.

Sheamus nodded in agreement.

"They are, very big balls," the Irishman whispered, shuffling up to help please their bedroom guest by caressing Sami's balls as well.

"AHHHH!" Sami whimpered, writhing in wanton need, "Oh fuck...you two...are such bad men!"

"See Sami," Cesaro whispered in his ear, "Ve know exactly vot you like...Cody vos sehr helpful, wasn't he Stephen?"

"Oh he's a good lad, really miss him actually," Sheamus said, gently stroking the pale hairs on Sami's ballsac, eliciting squeaks of ecstasy, "You're a sexy lad Sami ya know."

Naturally they'd been exchanging DMs with Cody as to what turned Sami on. And Cody had told them everything. Even some of Sami's kinks and fantasies...and how to make him speak Arabic. Because Sheamus did not believe Sami did it in bed. Despite Cesaro's assurance from their 2013 one-night-stand, that he DID.

"I like his hairy body," Cesaro purred.

"I like hairy lads. Real men not pampered princesses," Sheamus growled.

"Sami you should stop shaving your ass," Cesaro said.

"But I like being smooth back there, nobody likes flossing with butt hair," Sami complained between moans, "Cesaro you Veet yours too so shut up...!"

"Actually I stopped because Stephen likes a full bush," Cesaro smirked, taking the lube from Sheamus' free hand and coating his fingers.

Sheamus threw the covers off so they could both take in Sami's gorgeous hunky otter form. So in proportion and yet muscular without being overly so. Those thick thighs and BIG ass. But all that lovely fur. Mmmmmmmm.

Sheamus was casually jerking himself as Sami rolled onto his front, ass up...he didn't care at this point which of them did it. Could one of them just put their cock inside him?!

* * *

Finn was still in the bathroom stall, long since 'done' but just killing time really. He was browsing Grindr but nobody caught his eye. And besides he had body paint to get on. But damn he could use a little release of some pre-show tension! It had been almost 2 days since he last had any sex (with Karl of course before Raw!)

WhatsApp from Sami.

It was a video.

OOOH!

Sami was face down, ass up. Moaning loudly.

And was that...SHEAMUS eating his arse? FUCK YES!

Finn was hard in a flash.

After all, he knew his fellow Dubliner could go down on a lad pretty damn good from first hand experience! Oh he and Sami were SUCH whores.

He took a selfie, featuring him jerking his cock and sent it back, tongue out, wanton smile on his pretty face.

OK Finn needed dick RIGHT NOW. Fuck Takeover! His own needs were more important! If only some hot hunk came into this mens room and bent him over it would be just grand.

He heard someone walk in and froze.

Ahh fuck it. He redressed and flushed and then emerged, whistling 'Into You' by Ariana Grande (he LOVED Dangerous Woman. Sorry Taylor Swift but Finn's gal Ari was back in his life with this new album!). Finn couldn';t wait to show off his slutdropping abilities to this song. That would get ALL the boys going...hehehe. Maybe he'll do it at Download.

The guy in the bathroom had just left as the stall door opened. Finn washed his hands and then departed, heading for the locker room.

Finn had plans for his trip back to the UK next week. After all...Zack Sabre Junior and Will Ospreay were both keen on re-uniting with him in his bed. Plus Noam Dar was after some more fun - though Finn had to admit, when he was in bed alone, the sex tape Noam sent of his most recent meet-up with Zack Sabre Jr...fuck yes. Finn had gotten off twice to it (using a dildo on himself as well as it was too hot to merely wank to). Zack was pretty vocal...! Finn had no idea Zack enjoyed bottoming that much. But then Noam was a fucking God in bed.

Another WhatsApp.

 _ **Noam Dar:**_  
 _Can't wait to come to Liverpool next week man *heart eyes*_

Finn tapped a response

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _Already preparing ;) How's wee Zack *devil emoji*_

Buzz.

A video.

Finn opened it.

HOLY FUCK.

It was Noam, moaning and cursing...as Zack took him from behind. Wow. Finn had never seen Noam bottom. That was hot. And Noam was loving it, asking Zack to fuck him harder in his heavy Ayr accent. But then Zack was..impressively hung.

 _ **Noam Dar:**_  
 _He's the only lad I let in me :P felt so good man *thumbs up emoji* Though I couldn't walk for a whole day after *laughter emoji* *blushing emoji*_

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _3 some? *angel emoji*_

 _ **Noam Dar:**_  
 _Or maybe a 4 some? Look who I'm with today *wink emoji* *monkey emojis*_

A bed selfie. Noam was shirtless and holding a coffee cup. Beside him, with adorable bedhead, was star of the moment, Will Ospreay. Finn giggled. Oh Noam you wee player. Someone had been busy!

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _Hoe *nail paint emoji*_

 _ **Noam Dar:**_  
 _Pot. Kettle. BLACK *nail paint emoji* *kiss blow emoji*_

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _Cheeky wee whippersnapper *kiss blow emoji*_

 _ **Noam Dar:**_  
 _We got a noise complaint *cheeky monkey emoji*_

Okay Finn did not need all these hot conversations before a Takeover! Seriously, he'll be horny the entire cage match and then Samoa Joe will get mad at him. Or think Finn was after him next. Finn liked Joe very much but wasn't into him that way. Plus Joe was straight, so ya know.

* * *

 **Essex, England**

"What ya wanna do today man?" asked Will to Noam.

"Be lazy cunts in bed," Noam said, "What time's Zack due?"

"Later," Will pulled the smaller Noam into his slim chest, "Looking forward to watching Takeover."

Noam placed his coffee cup on the bedside table, crawled on top of Will and began to grind, kissing the taller, blonde man's neck.

"Fucking hell!" Will snorted.

"Morning wood won't go down," Noam grinned cheekily.

"Phone," smirked Will, pushing the horny little Scot off.

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _Not surprised *wink emoji* so out with it. Who topped? *kiss blow emoji*_

 _ **Noam Dar:**_  
 _Me of course, duh. Will's very flexible *devil emojis* He was on heat last night omg #ScreamQueen *laughter emoji*_

"HEY!" Will pouted, cuffing Noam on the back of the head.

"I'm chatting to a lad we've all banged," Noam shrugged, "Don't get all frigid now Ospreay!"

He tapped another message to Finn.

 _ **Noam Dar:**_  
 _Well, we've got a show in London Sunday *sassy girl emoji* we all want to fuck you *tongue out emoji*_

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _Lemme guess, pre-show 3some? hehehehe_

 _ **Noam Dar:**_  
 _Oh yes man. And then we're coming to GET YOU *devil emojis*_

* * *

Finn giggled. Oh yes please. A debauched night of sex with Will Ospreay, Noam Dar and Zack Sabre Jr? Who wouldn't turn that down?

He screengrabbed the conversation and sent it to Sami and Cody.

Buzz.

 _ **Cody Runnels:**_  
 _FINNY *screaming emojis* SLUT hehehehehe_

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _*Sassy Girl emoji* help me sweets, am horny before Takeover *grimace emoji* *aubergine emoji*_

 _ **Cody Runnels:**_  
 _Finny, behave you naughty boy_

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _Is it weird that when looking for dick I'm preferring young lads lately *cheeky monkey emoji* Noam and Will are 22, Zack's 28 and our bdays are 1 day apart *cheeky monkey emoji* *wink emoji*_

 _ **Cody Runnels:**_  
 _Chicken hawk *devil emoji* *wink emoji* What about Karl? You and him still good?_

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _Oh yes. There's nothing wrong with our sex life. He won't go looking for fun though :( Whereas I've already lost count of the amount of outside dick i've had *blushing emoji* but it makes me appreciate time with him so much more *heart emojis*_

 _ **Cody Runnels:**_  
 _I need dick as well Finny tbh. Being straight on this vacation. Maybe I'll ask Ciampa and Gargano about a spitroast *cheeky monkey emojis*_

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _DO IT GURL *raised hands emojis* you won't regret it. Oh BTW JohnnyWrestling will want that monster you pack. He likes facials ;)_

 _ **Cody Runnels:**_  
 _Yeah but so do I :P Ugh Finny I'm *aubergine emoji* now and need something up my ass._

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _Ask wifey to wear a strap on *devil emoji*_

 _ **Cody Runnels:**_  
 _*sassy girl emoji* *cheeky monkey emoji* not saying ANYTHING *wink emoji*_

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _*side eye emoji* did you pack any toys?_

 _ **Cody Runnels:**_  
 _I have a purple mamba in my bag. I wait until Brandi's out shopping though before I use it *monkey emoji* not the same as the real thing especially when you get jizzed in *water drop emoji* oh FINNY HELP ME I NEED TO RIDE A DICK the struggle is real_

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _Did you get Sami's rim vid via Sheamus? God I wish I was him RN_

 _ **Cody Runnels:**_  
 _Yeah I almost jizzed my shorts *water emojis* he needs to get his ASS to me PRONTO_

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _Sweets, he is desperate to see you too. Can only imagine the reunion sex between you. Film it or let me watch hehehehehe_

 _ **Cody Runnels:**_

 _*photo: Cody on the beach laying on his front, swimshorts pulled down, naked butt selfie*_

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _*heart eyes* Love your booty *peach emoji* omfg YOU IN PUBLIC?!_

 _ **Cody Runnels:**_  
 _Yup *demon emoji* gonna slip into something skimpier ;) some hot men on this beach *cheeky monkey emoji*_

* * *

"Ahhhh...oh God don't stop..." whined Sami as Cesaro well and truly ate his ass out. Both the European lovers had taken turns to feast upon him. Sami was desperate to be fucked. But how special and desired did he feel? They worshipped his body and took their time, truly treating him like a guest.

"I think it's time someone got what they wanted," Sheamus said, "You got the condoms Claude?"

"Oui." Cesaro fumbled in the bedside drawer and tossed the almost-finished box of Skyns to the ivory-skinned Celt. Sheamus pulled a sachet out and tore it open with his teeth.

Sami was SO turned on. Precum was dribbling all over the sheet beneath him. He hadn't felt the need to be fucked as burningly urgent as now. Not since the night he declared his love to Cody. That was a special night. He felt like he never conveyed just how Cody made him feel that night.

But this was just sheer lust and testosterone overload. Sex, not love. Despite how well the two hunks were treating him with their expert foreplay. And still pleasing one another in between.

Cesaro was ogling Sami's beautifully bent form, wishing it was him. But his time will come. He wanted the Montreal native's cock inside him. He bet Sami was a little firebrand as a top...if how he was as a bottom was anything to go by.

"Claudio..." moaned Sami as Sheamus gently fingered his ass, prepping him with lube, "Let me please you."

"Vont to suck my cock again?"

"Uh uh...turn round.."

Oh yes please.

Cesaro wriggled around, backing his perfect muscular furry ass right up to Sami's face. Yes Sami. All yours baby.

"Ohhhhh!" he cried in relief as that eager tongue and scratchy beard made contact with his sensitive skin. Mmmmm.

OK Sheamus could barely handle this hot fucking sight! Two VERY fuckable arses in front of him. But Sami's need was MUCH greater than Cesaro's. His boyfriend can wait. Their guest was craving it to the point of insanity.

Slowly, Sheamus lined up, gently caressing Sami's smooth cheeks. Mmm. Sami had a lovely arse. Smooth and white, such a contrast to his downy, masculine long legs. Sheamus hadn't really taken note of Sami's sexiness until Cesaro had started talking about inviting him in. And then seeing Sami in his tight briefs at work...or the occasional jockstrap...the Irishman was most definitely convinced now.

Sheamus gently pushed into the tight heat.

"OHHHHH!" cried Sami, wincing at the initial pain but oh GOD did that feel good! He wriggled backwards, pushing his ass right onto Sheamus...people always assumed he was a klutz in the bedroom. Just because he wore a flat cap and slacks. Little did they know he was just as accomplished a bottom as twinks like Cody and Finn. Soon Sheamus' thighs were flush with his ass cheeks and he was full.

"Fucking hell!" gasped Sheamus.

"Surprised are we stud?" purred Sami, kneeling up and turning to devour his lips.

Cesaro was transfixed. He kneeled up and gestured to his cock.

Sami leaned down and took it in his mouth. Oh yes please. A spitroast was just what he fancied.

* * *

Back in Orlando, Finn was having his brand new black and white demon design carefully airbrushed to his beautifully shredded upper body.

"Newsflash," came a sassy tone, "Did you not get the memo. It's a wrestling show not go-go night."

"Don't come for me Aries unless I send for you," Finn clapped back.

Austin was in just a tiny pair of briefs and perched into a steel chair in front of the Irishman, crossing his legs camply and shaking his hands.

"What you doing?" Finn snorted.

"Manicure? Drying my nail polish?" Austin's tone suggested Finn was educationally sub-normal, "Get one sometime."

"It's a WRESTLING show. You are a WRESTLER. Not a fashion queen. And you only shade me because I have the arse for these trunks unlike you," Finn hit back.

"Yes well, you may as well work Joe naked," Austin blew on his drying nails (clear varnish obviously. Well Bobby Roode was here now. Had to look good for his beloved former TNA cohort!), "Been hearing rumours about you."

"Such AS?"

"Noam Dar. One of the college kids. Or two. Maybe even 3. It's Karl Anderson I feel sorry for," Austin said cattily.

"Get laid sometime Aries," Finn said, "Slut shaming is SO basic. Boys like me, what can I say?"

"Only because you pin them down and sit on their dicks. Monogamy is fulfilling. Try it sometime."

"Then why are you man-spreading in that chair. I can smell your drying vag from here!" Finn sassed.

"When you fart, it echoes and the place stinks of stale lube," Austin clapped back.

"When my paint is done I am going to rip that wig off your head!"

"Please. You'll be distracted by another dick by the time you reach me."

"Listen HERE, hoe. You may think you run this place but while I'm still an NXT talent, I run things around here. Pipe the fuck down and change your tampon. Bitch, BYE."

Finn finished his point with a Z-snap and turned to allow his back to be painted.

A passing Shinsuke Nakamura had witnessed this exchange with raised eyebrows. He had so much time for his old friend Finn but never understood all the catty bitching that went on here, usually between him and Aries.

"Er...hey?" he said.

"Shinsuke!" Finn leapt off the upturned crate he was stood on after the exasperated body paint artist tapped him on the behind to let him know she was finished.

"Back up bitch. MY opponent. You have all week to talk about the past," Austin snapped, standing protectively in front of the bemused Shinsuke.

"Misbehaving again Dan?" came a deep Canadian accent.

Austin blushed crimson as Bobby Roode strode in.

"No Bobby," he mumbled, "Just gonna go through my match with Nakamura."

"Sure," smirked Bobby, "Put your pants on."

"I'm comfortable like this thanks Bobby," pouted Austin.

Bobby just wrapped his thick arms around Austin's short muscular form and peppered his neck with kisses.

"What you been saying to him, Balor?" he snapped.

"She ran her trap, not me, I was just here minding my own biz, getting painted and then she parked herself in that chair and started throwing shade. Library wasn't open." Finn huffed.

Shinsuke just shook his head. Why did Finn always call Austin 'she'? He thought he was on the ball with American culture but seeing men refer to other men with female pronouns went straight over his head.

"Can't you and him just kiss and make up?" complained Bobby as Austin melted into him, whimpering pathetically.

"Ew. I don't know where her mouth's been, Bobby!" spat Austin, "Apart from the dick of every guy in British indie wrestling history that is."

"I'd rather have Big Show fart on me face," Finn said, "Be more pleasant than kissing Aries. I'm going for a wee. Love to stay and chat but I think it's couple time. Try not to vom Shinsuke."

The King Of Strong Style just nodded as Finn sashayed away with lots of booty wiggle.

"He's got such a mouth on him," Bobby huffed, "And I thought Spud and Robbie E were bad."

"Spud's been in that bussy," Austin said, "Hottest spot in British indie wrestling, Princess Devitt. Always open."

"Dan!" Bobby snapped, "Enough! I thought we agreed, no bitch fights in the locker room!"

"She just needs to high-tail it to the main roster!" Austin hissed, "Because I am *THIS* close to cutting her stupid frog face up. Froggle Ribbitt."

"DAN! For fucks sake man!" erupted Bobby, "I sometimes wonder if I'm even dating a dude with you sometimes! Seriously! Why are you SUCH a damn chick?!"

"I'm being myself Bobby! If you don't like it, then get the fuck back to wifey!" screeched Austin.

Poor Shinsuke was facepalming at this point. He respected Austin's talent in the ring but man, was he a drama queen? And he thought Finn was bad!

Austin was now imitating Finn's entrance moves.

"Hello, my name is Froggle Devitt and I'm a stupid underwear model who thinks a stomp is a badass finisher!" he put on a heavily stereotypical generic Irish accent, "I'm also the world's biggest hoe-bag and independent scene cum bucket!"

He booty popped just like Finn did.

"Oh yaaaaaas, new indie signing? You can't get booked on this show till after you've been through me arse," Austin went on in that awful accent.

Shinsuke was pretty pissed off. Finn could be a mess sometimes but that was his good friend Aries was having major digs at. He rolled his eyes and stomped away in disgust.

"I'm done!" Bobby spat, "You're such a fucking embarrassment sometimes Dan."

He too, walked off.

"UP YOURS ROODE!" Austin screeched shrilly.

* * *

"What's gotten into you?" asked Bayley as Finn smoked moodily outside the University building, "You never smoke."

"Austin fucking Aries. Sick of her slut shaming and attempts to drag me at every possible opportunity. Just because her ancient snatch has dried up cos she only wants one married dick doesn't mean she can take it out on me!"

O...kay...Bayley didn't want to be an unwilling pawn in this bitching war that had escalated between Austin and Finn. When the former TNA star had signed, their working relationship had been cordial if somewhat sassy. Now, especially since Cody Rhodes quit, they seemed to openly despise each other, acting like rivals on America's Next Top Model, engaging in gif-wars on the NXT WhatsApp group chats and constantly throwing shade at one another at every possible moment.

Days at the Performance Center never passed without some form of drama between the battling queen bee contenders these days. Bloom and Brookside were at their wits end trying to stop full on fights happening in training. Bayley would miss the colour and life Finn brought to NXT but she was hoping he'd get called up and soon to give them all peace! NXT just wasn't big enough for both of them.

"Why do you call him she? Don't you realise thats lowkey misogynistic and kinda disrespecful?" Bayley challenged.

"Aries loves it. SHE lives for the drama cos her sex life is zero."

"FINN! For fucks sake!" Bayley erupted, startling him.

Finn rarely heard Bayley swear.

"You and him are worse than all the girls!" she went on, "Seriously. It's like being America's Next Top Model or Drag Race working with you and him. You've got a cage match tonight, which you've never fought in! Why are you wasting energy shading a guy you can't stand?"

"Because Aries needs to take several seats."

"Maybe YOU do? Yeah, OK, you've got a few more boys chasing you and that's all awesome and stuff...but seriously..quit acting like head cheerleader and set an EXAMPLE!" Bayley's exasperation was flooding out.

"Who slapped your tits?" Finn stomped out his cigarette and hacked. He only did this cos Cody did.

Bayley just sighed heavily and headed back inside with a toss of her long black hair.

Finn just stared at his phone. He missed being on the main roster. NXT just wasn't the same anymore. He did have good friends like Shinsuke here, but...he didn't have Karl. Nor Becky. Nor Sami.

He didn't know why things had deteriorated between himself and Austin so fast. Why was someone so talented (and cute) such a massive bitch?

He took a sad-face selfie and sent it to Sami.

* * *

Sami was busy.

Riding Sheamus whilst Cesaro watched and jerked himself off.

"OHH YEAH!" Sami cried, digging his hands into the flushed, sweaty white chest, "Fuck me...don't stop.."

"Yeah...you like this don't you?" growled Sheamus.

What a hot, willing little slut. Sami had kept edging as Sheamus had almost made him cum a good three times but he wanted to be pounded senseless. And Sheamus knew (from Cody) that Sami liked it HARD.

Sami paused.

He climbed off Sheamus and got on all fours next to him.

"I want you," he panted, "To push my face into this bed and DESTROY my hole."

"You've knackered me man..." gasped Sheamus, "Claude. Be a good lad and take over."

HUFF.

"STEPHEN..." moaned Cesaro petulantly.

"Don't give me that, get a fucking condom on and obey the hot ginger."

"Vich vun?" smirked Cesaro cheekily.

Sheamus reached around and spanked the Swiss HARD.

Oh YES.

That hurt SO good!

OK. Cesaro decided he'd best be obedient. He fumbled for the box of Skyns and efficiently rolled one onto himself. He took the lube from Sheamus and slicked up, kneeling behind Sami's waiting ass. Mmmmmm.

Memories of 2013 came flooding back.

Seeing Sheamus fuck Sami was hot.

But now...Cesaro had been close to shooting before Sami had climbed off the Irishman. And if it meant being rewarded say, tomorrow night with Sami's cock, then the Swiss would do what he had to.

He slipped into Sami's abused entrance with ease.

"Oh CLAUDIO...fuck I've missed you," Sami gasped, "Pick up where you left off in 2013."

Cesaro began to pound him hard and fast, pushing his head into the bed and grabbing his neatly-faded dark red hair. Mmm yes Sami...scream Sami, that's it...just like before. Sami couldn't get enough. His screams, smothered by pillows and duvet cover, filled the room, only increasing in volume as he thundered closer and closer to orgasm...fuck it...he was going to just let it happen now!

"FUCK MY ASS!" he screamed.

"Yeah? Yeah?"

"Fuckmefuckmefuckme...ahhh...ahhh..."

"Close baby?"

Sami made a mewling sound and nodded.

Cesaro continued to fuck...oh God he was getting close as well...good boy Sami...take it...take it..

Sami screamed at the top of his lungs, convulsing hard as he FINALLY exploded copiously, just unleashing his pent-up frustrations all over the bed beneath him.

Cesaro pulled out quickly and ripped off the condom, jerking himself rapidly before moaning and grunting, spraying Sami's ass cheeks with his own release.

"Ohhhh FUCK!" snarled Sheamus, also reaching a self-induced zenith, this hot show enough to do so.

Best night so far.

They lay either side of Sami, all three gasping and catching their breath. 

* * *

In a side room in the Full Sail Arena, two more men were working out some pre-show nerves.

"Ohh Bobby..." whimpered Austin Aries, his ring gear discarded, totally naked as he rode his beloved Bobby Roode who had merely undressed his lower half.

"Good man...work it out," snarled Bobby, taking Austin's bearded face in his hands and devouring those lips.

"Love you Bobb...EEE!" Austin squealed as his prostate took another stab. No man could fuck him or satisfy him like Bobby. He was so lucky that Bobby's wife and kids accepted him, "Ahhh! AHHH! AHHHH!"

"Sssssh..." hissed Bobby, kissing him to try and quieten him. Only problem with Austin - he was quite the screamer. Noise complaints had followed them throughout their TNA careers! But do you know what? Fuck it. As far as the IT Factor was concerned, this meant he was obviously a dab hand at screwing a dude. Considering it was Austin who seduced him into sex with men in the first place. And he knew Austin was high-maintenance and notoriously hard to satisfy. Many former sex partners had been thrown maliciously under buses for being bad in bed by Austin.

As Finn or Cody would say, Austin was the slut who'd finally found a good dick.

Bobby smirked as he heaved the small bearded man up to finish him off mid-air - if there was one thing guaranteed to have Austin eating out the palm of his hand...it was that.

"OH BOBBY! AHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHH!"

Bobby slapped Austin's ass cheek as he continued to show off his amazing core strength, fucking the high-maintenance, mouthy little veteran hard whilst keeping him suspended mid-air. Let him scream the whole university down. Bobby didn't care.

And scream Austin did as his skin tingled and his prostate took more of a battering. Oh FUCK YES! This would fuel him into an epic match with Nakamura alright! Fuck yes! Nobody fucked him like his Bobby. Hugo Knox had been decent though. But no man alive could compare to His Bobby.

And if ANYONE flirted with Bobby besides the Canadian's wife? Prepare to die.

NO BITCH would even look at Austin's man.

His toes were curled as ecstasy tore through his small but solid body. He didn't want this to end but he was SO close.

SO close.

His screams grew piercingly in volume and up several octaves as his orgasm thundered closer...

...come on Bobby..

Austin shook, tingled and screamed himself hoarse as he went over the edge, Bobby's tight black t-shirt now splattered with white.

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" asked Carmella, who was sat with Bayley, Shinsuke and a subdued Finn.

"Sounded like someone being garrotted," Bayley snorted.

"Maybe it was a fox," Shinsuke offered innocently.

"Either that or Asuka's practicing her war cries," Finn said, poring over Karl Anderson's Twitter.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, cheer up," Bayley said.

"You were right. Just nerves. And I miss Chad and Sami," Finn pouted, "I'm gonna go for a wee."

That was his usual exit line but today it was actually true.

"How many times today?" teased Shinsuke.

"Nerves," Carmella diagnosed.

"Lay off the water," scolded Bayley, swiping the Evian bottle Finn was holding.

"Need to stay hydrated," Finn replied.

"Don't want to work a cage match plaiting your legs though do you?" the former NXT Women's champion teased.

"Be back in five," Finn said, padding away. He looked so odd just chilling backstage with full war-paint and headdress on.

"I swear, if his tights get any tinier they will have to up the rating of the show," observed Carmella.

"It's such a waste he only likes men," sighed Bayley.

"Out of luck," Shinsuke teased, "Has Bayley got a crush?"

"NO!" snapped Bayley, her cheeks rather pink.

"It's OK, I think the obligatory Finn crush hits us all," Carmella giggled, "Already been there. I mean girl...the dancing at the house shows didn't help did it?"

"No...I hate myself because he's gay..." admitted Bayley, "But I can't help it."

"Finn is so pretty even straight men want him," Shinsuke grinned, "I've had a look. He wears tight clothes whenever we hang out."

"I know..." sighed Bayley, "No! Snap out of it Pamela!"

She slapped her wrist.

Carmella just giggled teasingly whilst Shinsuke made a face at her.

"Stop it!" Bayley squealed.

"Bayley's got a crush.." Shinsuke sung.

"Leave me alone the pair of you!" Bayley complained, taking a large gulp from her coffee cup.

* * *

Finn was leaving the mens room, looking at his phone.

"Oh hi Joe," he murmured as his rotund opponent for the night headed round a corner.

"Hey man. All set?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"You OK?" asked Samoa Joe.

"I just miss Chad. Bex. Sami. And don't even mention Cody...oh fuck I'm gonna cry..."

"Hey hey...don't mess up your paint!" Joe joked, putting a thick olive-skinned arm around him, "Chin up brother. You'll be at Raw before you know it. Sorry we ain't good enough!"

"I didn't mean that Joe, I feel like a wee stranger here nowadays," sniffled the cute Irishman, "I know I have you, Bayley...Shinsuke of course and most people here are nice. But I hate Aries. And I just miss Bex and Sami so much...they're my adopted brother and sister."

"Most of us do brother," Joe said, "To be honest we don't want you to get called up because then it will be Aries ruling the joint. I know you took Rhodes leaving badly."

"I miss him Joe. I mean, Chad is wonderful. Sami is a king. Bex is just a wee diamond. But Cody just...*sob*"

"You were in love with him weren't you?" asked Joe sympathetically.

"Uh-huh. Chad coming back helped me get over him...mostly. But as soon as he quit...it just felt like I lost a leg. Chad's been SO good. I think it's why I've been sleeping with other lads...I enjoy the rush but then feel so bad for Chad..Karl after even though it was HIS idea to be open. But he isn't interested in sex with other people whereas...let's just say next week I've got some invites to fulfil."

"Your problem is brother, one, you act so like Rhodes some days it's scary, and two, you focus too much on what you don't have. Just be happy for him and enjoy the good shit with Anderson and the other dudes who you've been, well..gettin' busy with."

"I know...like...weirdly I'm pissed off at Sami for having a triad with Cesaro and Sheamus. Like he claims to be SO in love with Cody but yet is cheating on him?! Why?"

"Ferg.." sighed Joe, "You need some time to get over Rhodes. Let him and Zayn alone. Maybe you should stick around here for a while."

"My boyfriend is on the main roster."

"I know you. You'll hang with Zayn all the time cos he's dating the dude you were in love with."

"Joe you know me too well."

"How long we been brothers for? You tend to pick this stuff up," Joe said, "Though I still won't bang you."

"You never know Joseph you might like it," Finn gave him a cute smile and sucked his thumb, "I'm only playing...don't worry."

"Flattered though man. Didn't think a fat guy would be your type," Joe said.

"Despite my rep, I am not shallow. I like many types of guy," Finn said, "Am I a whore? Of course. But I'm happy with who I am and haters can just kiss this."

He lifted his trunks to form a makeshift thong and to show booty cheek.

"OH MAN! PUT THAT AWAY!" groaned Joe as Finn let out peals of adorable giggles. Teasing Joe was making him feel better, "I am still not over that tweet!"

"Hey at least I was covered up, I could have done it naked," Finn shrugged.

"Oh that, I meant the toilet selfie," Joe complained.

"I am just comfortable with my sexuality," Finn said, "Anyhoo. We better part ways and remember we hate each other."

"Sure man. You know my ears are always open even if I can't give decent advice," Joe said, "Good luck out there."

"Good luck Joe, I'd hug you but my paint will be ruined hehehe. Maybe after you murder me. See ya."

"Laters brother."

The big man strode away.

Finn let out a sigh. He took a selfie, working the headdress like it was long hair. Damn he looked good tonight. Most terrifying incarnation of The Demon yet. He sent it to Sami and Cody.

Buzz

 _ **Rami Sebei:**_  
 _WERK *flamenco dancer emojis* *crown emoji*_

Finn couldn't help himself.

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _Hope I didn't interrupt your Sheasaro spitroast *nail paint emoji*._

Why?! He even facepalmed the moment he sent that. Engage brain before typing! You couldn't delete a WhatsApp message once it had been sent..one of the things he hated about modern social media. For those few seconds he wanted to just sass Sami out for 'cheating on Cody'.

The blue ticks appeared.

 _Rami Sebei is typing..._

Whilst Finn was waiting to see how much Sami would put him on blast via instant messaging, a side door opened and Bobby Roode scuttled out, his tight black IT FACTOR tee now stained with suspect white splatters.

Finn made a face.

And then Austin followed him out, dressed in ring attire but minus the bandages around his middle.

Oh BLECH.

Finn retched as Austin was all over the Canadian like a rash. They were such a sickening couple. They reminded him of Miz and Maryse.

"Yeah OK Dan..." chuckled Bobby.

Austin's eyes had fallen upon the lurking Demon.

"CLOCKED!" he screeched triumphantly, "I know you're jealous hoe. You can pull your microdick all you want to me and Bobby but you ain't gonna get your legs around MY man bitch!"

"You wish," Finn snorted.

"Dan...fucks sake," hissed Bobby, "Go find Nakamura."

"Oh no." Austin stomped over and stared Finn down. If there'd been cameras at this point this was a picture-perfect backstage segment. And probably a match fans would be completely behind. Aries vs. Balor.

"Why are you so obsessed with me?" Finn's lip curled under his detailed face paint.

"I want you OUT of NXT." Austin snarled, "This is MY house now bitch."

"I was here first," Finn replied, "Still, judging by the state of Roode's top. Least I know where those shrieks came from. We heard you up in the canteen. Which means the poor students here did too. Real classy."

Austin went pink but scowled, still squaring up to his enemy.

"You're just jealous!" he screamed.

"Sweetheart, you sound like Flipper being fisted," Finn clapped back.

"I SWEAR..." Austin was seconds away from choking this painted-up bitch out, "I wish CM Punk still worked here. You would know your fucking place."

Finn snorted. BITCH PLEASE!

"C'mon..." Bobby grunted, pulling Austin back.

"What's going on?" came a voice that made Finn's blood boil, as Corey Graves, accompanied by Tom Phillips, walked by.

"Don't ask me man," huffed Bobby, "I'm not getting involved."

"TYPICAL!" Austin screamed, before shooting an evil look to Corey, "Keenan. I have a problem involving basic Guinness-slurping bitches."

"Well well well..." Corey sneered, "Might have known a Kardashian Sister was involved somewhere..."

"Haven't you got more important stuff to do? Like open your legs to the new boys?" Finn snarled.

"Glass houses and stones," Corey smirked, "From what I've been hearing, you've been offering yourself to all the British contenders in the CWC. And you call me a skank? Take a good look in the mirror, bitch."

"YES!" piped up Austin, "I knew I always liked you girl!"

He threw an arm around Corey.

Tom Phillips had a curious look on his face. Finn had always quite liked the underrated-in-looks commentator despite his friendship with Corey (mainly because Cody used to call him Sweet Baby Tom for a while as Stardust). Some people were even saying Tom and Finn looked alike these days (as stated in Finn's Facebook Q and A).

Tom's lip curled ever so slightly.

"Whoops," he said.

"Wait what?" Finn spluttered.

"Please. You really thought I couldn't not tell Corey about you?" Tom said.

Finn had thought he got on with Tom. He'd talked about Noam, Will and Zack in confidence as Tom had been so nice to him at the TV tapings. Why had he been so stupid as to be suckered in by the guy who worked alongside Corey?! All because Cody had once been friendly with him? And now he'd just been sold out.

"How else do you think I found out?" Austin sneered, "Sad isn't it, these chickenhawks 5 years off 40 struggling to act 18 by chasing young dick all day every day."

"Even I've only got a few dicks on my payroll nowadays and I'm only 32," Corey said.

"I'm not even 30 so I can have as many as I like," Tom added.

"Newsflash Devitt. You're TOO DAMN OLD to be a slut!" Austin said, "I mean, you could have had a ring on it by now but you threw that out didn't ya?"

"I know right, someone had to wife it eventually, but then Barrett wasn't known for being brainy," Corey said.

"I slept with him once," Tom said, "Wasn't all that in bed."

WHAT?!

Finn felt sick.

"Didn't he say you were a better looking version of his ex without the annoying leprechaun accent?" Corey asked.

"Yeah. I hold the distinct honour of being Wade Barrett's final fuck before he left. I mean, he had Mizzy beforehand, but hey," Tom said, as though it was nothing.

"YOU..." Finn was barely able to speak. This BITCH had the audactiy to befriend him when he'd banged Wade?! Admittedly it was after Wade and Finn had split but still? What scumbag did that? Why was NXT full of the worst bitches? Why did Cody have to leave...he'd have sorted all three of these nasty pieces of work out with zero effort.

"Must hurt to be the last one to know..." Austin said, checking his nails, oozing cattiness from every pore.

"Good luck in that cage tonight," Tom sneered.

"You're gonna need it, Kardashian Sister numero dos," Corey added.

"Let's go grab a coffee," Austin finished, "Come on Bobby."

"Just gonna..." Bobby, who'd been silent throughout this entire exchange, gestured to the nearby mens' room.

"We'll be in the cafeteria. Don't be long," Austin said.

"OK Dan."

Bobby watched his beau and the two announcers disappear down the corridor before turning to the fuming Finn. The Irishman's hazel eyes were glistening with tears of humiliation under his demon make-up.

"You OK man?" he asked.

"Spare me the false sympathy," spat Finn, "Whilst you're sticking your cock in Aries' baggy, saggy, ancient arse, you don't speak to me. You got that, ROOKIE?!"

He stomped away fiercely. The demon within was roaring into life. If nothing else, this was going to help get to the dark place inside before his match.

Bobby huffed and shook his head before entering the mens' room.

* * *

 **Raw, New Orleans, LA, 13 June 2016**

A dark cloud hung in the air following the hideous events of the previous day in Orlando.

Sami Zayn was sat at the #Squad's usual table in Catering, alone. He'd certainly had an interesting week with Sheamus and Cesaro, but he didn't want to outstay his welcome so the last couple of days, he'd left them to their own devices. If they wanted more fun, he was more than happy. But the guilt, spurred by Finn Balor's bitchy WhatsApp messages last Wednesday (not something he'd wanted to read after some hot 3-way sex, especially coming from Finn of all people!) had set in a little.

"Afternoon Samuel," came Paige's voice.

"Hey Saraya," replied the redhead, "You look nice today."

"Thanks. Unusually friendly for you, what do I owe?" teased Paige.

"Just think, with...what happened yesterday...we should quit the bitching and shadiness," Sami sighed.

"Agreed...I know it's just banter but yeah," Paige replied, "What's eating you...I mean, besides.."

"I know these days open relationships are the thing," Sami said, "But I feel like such a cheating skank. I mean, it's been what? 3 weeks since he left and there's me dropping my briefs for Sheamus AND CLaudio."

"And he's been shagging Eden rotten, apparently their holiday's really lit a fire under them...hey, they are married after all," Paige said, "You knew what to expect."

"I'm jealous," Sami admitted, "I know, I know. He already told me that they've been getting physical again. I don't mind, I'd be stupid if I did...just...yeah...it's mainly the distance thing that bothers me. Guess cos Fergal's been rubbing my face in the fact he's got all these indie guys after him."

"Did you watch Takeover?" Paige asked, "I felt violated after all those closeups of his arse! Those trunks were barely legal and he clearly had nothing on under them. Cameraman was SO thirsty for him."

"Everyone wants Fergal these days," Sami sighed, "I've been chatting with Bayley a lot. Erm...omigod she'll totally string my ass up for showing you, but...take a look."

He showed her a WhatsApp conversation between him and Bayley. She skim-read it, eyes widening but making noises that suggested nothing stated within surprised her.

"I knew for a while she fancied him, but obviously she's got a boyfriend," Paige said, "Only natural."

"But Fergal only likes boys, the stuff about him nailing girls in Japan was fake, started by him and Karl to troll the gossip blogs," Sami said, "She's wasting her time."

"I know that and she herself does," Paige said, "Just, sometimes, you can't help it. I've known for years about Fergal Devitt and how whenever he walks into a room, panties drop on any girl in sight. I went through a phase of wanting him at one point. Long time ago. He's unbelieveably pretty. Those abs. Arse. VPL. He should have been a male model."

"I guess I don't see it cos I know him so well," Sami said, "He's just Fergal the nerdy Lego guy who's also a massive ho to me. Which I shouldn't say considering I've banged him. Even then it was just, ooh my best friend is quite hot and we're both horny."

"You talk so much with your hands Samuel," smiled Paige, "Well hello Rebecca."

"Afternoon," Becky Lynch slid into a chair, "How is Sunshine Sami today?"

"Missing my man."

"Sheamus and Cesaro boot you out?" Becky teased.

"I left of my own free will, didn't want to become Fandango v2.0," Sami said, "I respect them too much as wrestlers and friends to risk losing that because they both happen to be amazing tops. And I couldn't keep betraying Cody...I know, he was totally for it but I can't help my morals sometimes. Anyhoo, enough of my mess. How are you? Sasha's still hasn't spoken to me."

"Me neither, though she talks to Summer which pisses me right off," Paige said.

"Meh," Becky said, "I'm sure she'll get over it. She's tweeting Nikki and Brie again."

"The NERVE.." Sami hissed.

"I can never tell when she's being herself or The Boss..." Paige admitted.

"She does live the gimmick. Which did frustrate me which was partly why we split up," Becky said, "Let's not talk about her. Let's keep love in the air today."

Sami noted Pride wristbands on both girls' wrists.

"Want one?" asked Paige, spotting his line of sight.

"Please," Sami said.

The raven-haired English girl rummaged in her handbag to pull out one of the rainbow-hued silicone wristbands. Sami proudly applied to his wrist.

"I think we should all come to the ring with rainbow flags," Becky said.

"Me too, I've buttered up Carrano," Paige said.

"And...?" Sami asked.

"He said we best keep it to house shows," she said.

Buzz.

WhatsApp.

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _Hey you :) so sorry for being a bitch at Takeover. With all thats happened...just want to say I love you brother *kiss emoji* and miss you. Was SO muddy at Download OMFG *grimace emojis* but I'm in BELFAST NOW YAAAAAS *Irish flag emoji* xxxxxxx_

Buzz.

A selfie.

Finn in his ring gear. Smiling adorably. And a rainbow flag wrapped around his leather jacket. In the background, photobombing, was Shinsuke, pulling one of his usual faces.

"Awwww.." chuckled Sami, "Fergal. Look at the precious cinnamon roll."

He tapped a reply

 _ **Rami Sebei:**_  
 _Hey trouble. YOU LOOK SO CUTE I CANT EVEN *heart eyes* you spoken to Karl today? With the girls...we have wristbands._

"Photo," he said, "Show him your bands."

Buzz.

 _ **Fergal Deviit:**_  
 _Can I haz Facetime? *monkey emojis*_

Sami giggled. Why not?

He opened the app.

"HEY!" Finn trilled, waving and beaming at the camera, "Oh hi Paige! Hair looking GORGE!"

"Awww you look happy," Paige said.

"Too happy," Becky snarked.

"Hmmmmm...Fergal. Out with it. When's the Ospreay-Dar-Sabre Junior orgy?" Sami said.

"SAMUEL!" Paige complained, "Be nice!"

"Erm...hehehe...secret," Finn beamed, "They're coming to watch NXT in Liverpool. So afterr that show...ooooft. You heard from Coddles today?"

"Yeah," Sami said, "Before the show. Gets tougher to hear his voice but he's happy. Can't believe how many bookings hes landed. Gargano and Ciampa. I told him if Gargano comes onto him to jump all over that. In fact, I insisted. He said hes on such heat at the moment."

"So am I darlin.." lamented Finn, "I haven't had sex now since before Takeover. My prostate massager's running low on batteries too..struggle is real Sami."

"FERGAL!" squealed Becky, "We didn't need to know."

"I think its gonna be a boys chat," complained Paige.

"Just talk about periods and female ejaculation," Becky smirked.

"EWWWWWWWWWW!" Finn squealed, "BLEURGH! Bex you're FOUL!"

"Fergal would be a rubbish straight man," smirked Sami.

"Oh we found his weak spot," teased Paige, "Minge. Wet pussies. Queefing."

"SHUT UP! I'll sing!" Finn warned.

"And you know he's terrible at it," smiled Sami, "We'll find somewhere away from the icky girls, Fergal."

"Please do," pouted Finn.

Sami, giggling, picked his phone up and padded out of Catering to find a side room. He turned the light on.

"Hey.." he waved at the camera, "No prying ears."

"Good. Just boys. Has Bayley been acting funny lately or is it just me?" Finn said, "She's quite...stroppy. Keeps having a wee pop at stuff I do."

Oh shit. Sami didn't quite know how to reply.

"Er...maybe she's just frustrated," he said, "She's not being used much at the moment is she?"

"Guess not," Finn said, "Oh my God Rami...seriously, I'm due to wrestle that SKANK Aries tonight and I'm on heat. Seriously even wrestling HER is giving me boners."

"OK Fergal you need to get laid VERY soon!" Sami teased.

"Why do you think I'm counting down the days until Liverpool," Finn said, "But tomorrow...getting to see the fam. And explaining why I no longer am getting married."

"You haven';t told your mom or dad?" Sami was incredulous.

"Only that Stuart and I aren't together. I haven't mentioned Chad because they'll get mad at me for being a tart. They don't know about my history..."

"Be honest with them Fergal. Did they know about Karl in Japan?"

"Yeah..."

"Well then. Just say you're back with your ex."

"But then I'll get grief for dumping Chad in the first place! MEH. That man is the world's biggest phonesex tease. He had me begging him to get on a plane last night. My poor prostate massager has been overworked."

"Claudio and Sheamus destroyed my hole Takeover night," Sami said, "Fuck. Walked like John Wayne for two days after."

"SAMI...stop it..." moaned Finn, "I need dick SO bad."

"Then get off the phone and make a date with your vibrator," Sami grinned, "You'll be able to squeeze a quick session in before the show."

"OK I will," Finn grinned before giving puppy dog eyes at the camera, "I miss being on the road. Being in Chad's arms. Spending time with you. NXT just isn't the same."

"It's cos you're outgrowing it," Sami said, "What else is there left for you?"

"Well...hehehehe, there's two hot hunks whom I'd like to be acquainted with before I leave," giggled Finn.

"Miller and Thorne? Yes please. You'll have to fight me to climb onto their Aussie cocks," Sami said.

"You take Miller and I'll take THorne. And then we switch," Finn grinned.

"We should do that..." Sami sighed.

"ANYHOO," Finn said, "Stop it before I legit do another sex wee in my trunks. Apart from the eye candy, and Shinsuke's friendship...I need my callup soon. Aries. That fucking old hag...Rat Skank. Tom Phillips."

"I thought you liked Phillips. Personally I think he's a shady queen cos he hangs with Rat Skank but that's just me."

"Oh no. I hate him as well. He fucking TOLD Graves and Aries about me and Noam and all that stuff."

"FERGAL! What have I told you about blabbing to the wrong people!" cried Sami.

"I know but he seemed nice," Finn pouted, "Plus Coddles used to call him Sweet Baby Tom! I thought he was OK!"

"Silly boy," Sami said, "I better love you and leave you."

"You had cos I wanna call Chad. Gonna find my black magic massager and have a wee session hehehehe. Call me after Raw girl. Love you Sami. Mwah. Byeeee."

"Bye Fergal. Mwah."

* * *

 **15 June 2016, Echo Arena, Liverpool, England.**

The NXT live event had just wrapped for the night, and three male fans were stood at the stage door, awaiting the talent to emerge just like any other selfie/autograph hunter would be.

The three fans were attracting a fair bit of attention themselves though.

As all three were British independent wrestlers. Noam Dar, Zack Sabre Junior and Will Ospreay. Especially Will.

"How long's he gonna be?" complained Zack.

"Shush whinging you," Will said.

"Oh I think it's his meriod," teased little Noam.

"I'm gonna smack you one in a minute!" Zack hissed, "Seriously Will, he's been at it the whole drive up here!"

"I'm cute. You can't stay mad," Noam grinned.

"That ya are," Will said.

"Anyway, why you so crabby? You took on Angle on Sunday!" Noam said.

"Hangry," Zack said, "You wouldn't let me buy a hot dog."

"Nobody wants onion breath in sex mate," Will smirked.

Noam sprang onto Zack and began to make out with him right there.

"Fucking hell, calm it huh?!" complained Will.

"Bloody hell Noam, you're eager," Zack gasped with a big grin, breaking the kiss.

"Thought it'd snap ya out of it," Noam looked Zack's tall, lean form up and down, enjoying the Kent-based wrestler's choice of short Asos shorts that showed off his long smooth pins that could rival those of Cody Rhodes, "And you look fucking hot tonight."

"Hey! I'm still here you know," pouted Will.

The door opened and a cute, beaming face peered out. Finn.

Oh YAAAAS. A night of alcohol, naughtiness and SEX awaited. With three hot men. Wasn't he a lucky boy? He sashayed proudly out. In a tight vest and tighter shorts.

"Well good evening lads," he beamed, "Enjoy the show? Did ya stand up if you liked Balor?"

"Of course," Noam smirked.

"So can we get food?" Zack piped up.

Will and Noam eye-rolled.

"Plenty of meat to feast on Lucas me man," Finn put an arm around him, "But I suppose a wee drink to loosen our morals would be good."

"Pub then?" Will said.

The four men made their way to the nearest pub to the Echo Arena. As soon as they hit the bar, Will and Noam ordered pints of Stella cos #Lads.

"Hmmmm..." Finn bent over the bar, booty out, "Gin and tonic please darlin."

The barman was a thickset balding man in a Liverpool FC shirt and looked affronted.

But instead of kicking out this Irish queer, he did his duty and poured the drink.

"Careful," whispered Zack.

"I am not hiding my sexuality from small minded bigots anymore," Finn said, "Been doing it for the last 25 years. Lest we forget. The 49."

"Sorry man," Zack said.

"I came to ring in a rainbow flag," Finn said, "I have Hunter's backing. (the barman handed him his drink) Thank you. Oh by the way I'm a pro wrestler. So are all my friends."

The barman grunted the price and took his money, slapping his change into his hand.

"You have no fear," Zack was in awe, "Hmmm..."

"Zack, order what you WANT, not what you think you SHOULD have," Finn urged.

"OK then," Zack cleared his throat , "Bacardi and coke please mate."

"What an effeminate drinK!" catcalled Will.

"Up yours Ospreay!" Zack shot back, giving him the V-sign.

"What food you got, my friend's starving," Finn persisted.

"Just chips," grunted the barman, not even looking.

"That'll do me. No meat on the menu?" Zack camped.

"Chips only."

"Fine. Can I have some chips then please?" Zack was doing his best not to snap.

The barman grunted and added it to the bill.

"Tenner."

"God it's like pulling teeth," Zack complained, handing a ten pound note over. He took his drink (slammed onto the bar) whilst Finn leaned across the bar to the barman who backed away.

"You only work in pub you know, so you can drop the attitude," he sassed.

Apoplectic but silenced, the barman stormed away to the other side.

"Fuck me, Devitt, never change," Zack said, "How do you do it?"

"Years of practice darlin," Finn said, "Cheers."

They clinked glasses.

Finn sashayed happily to the table, not caring how gay he was being. He was even considering coming out publicly but Hunter told him no because it never did anything for Darren Young's career.

"That barman looked like he would have kicked your head in," Noam breathed, "Think we better make this one drink and go." He gulped his beer.

"Surprised he ain't on the Guinness," quipped Will.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," Finn snarked, "Spirits are lower calorie."

"What did ya say to the barman?" asked Noam.

"Looked like a footie hooligan," Will added.

"Quoted some Abfab. You two youngsters wouldn't know it, as it came out when you were born," Finn grinned cutely.

Noam stuck his tongue out at him.

"Let me guess," Will said, who had watched the iconic sitcom, "Work in a shop, drop the attitude line?"

"You know me too well William," grinned FInn.

"It's because we always used to watch Abfab DVDs in bed after sex," Will said, "So Zack. When will you let us try your brews?"

"Soon maybe," Zack said, "Ahh there's me chips."

A young, pretty girl came over with a bowl of fries.

"Like any mayo or ketchup?" she asked,her Scouse accent strong.

"Mayo please," Zack smiled at her, casually opening his legs to give her a look at them (and his bulge. He had a jock on under the shorts!). She flushed and nodded.

"Slag," Will snarked.

"Manspreader," Noam piped up, "YOINK."

He swiped a chip.

"They may not be kosher.." Finn said.

"MINE!" Zack pulled the bowl to himself, possessively, "Ask nicely boys and I may share!"

* * *

Cesaro and SHeamus were in the bath in their hotel room after the live event. They'd been trying to catch up with Sami Zayn all week but the redhead was avoiding them. It seemed to have affected Cesaro far more than Sheamus. The big Irishman just figured Zayn didn't want to get in the way, whereas Cesaro, who STILL hadn't gotten Sami to top him as the redhead had stopped seeing them after their 3 way dance on Takeover day, was convinced Sami had used them.

"Claude.." sighed Sheamus, "It was only meant to be a one-off thing."

"So," pouted Cesaro, "He still USED us, Stephen. Got our cocks and then abandoned us."

"Why does it bother you? It's no strings attached. Would you rather he was another Fandango?"

"Well no, but..."

"Was that why you were so bitchy on Raw towards him?"

"A little."

"Claude..." Sheamus sighed, "You need to keep those hormones under control. Already had an earful from Rollins for your shady announcement."

"Well, I wanted to show my improv skills," shrugged the Swiss.

"You are such a queen, Claude."

"Ssssh Stephen. You love it. Vash my back."

"What did your last slave die of?" huffed Sheamus, taking some of the bubble bath and lathering up the delicious muscular back.

"I vill repay you by sucking you dry."

"Cheeky sod."

A knock sounded on their hotel room door.

"Who the hell's that?!" Sheamus complained.

Cesaro stood up and out the bath, towelling himself dry before slipping his tiny ES briefs on. He strode confidently to the door.

"Hi Claudio..." Sami Zayn smiled, "You got time for a talk."

"Oh plenty," beamed Cesaro, "Come on in."

Sheamus huffed. For God's sake!

"Ohhh...I'm sorry..." Sami went red, "I didn't realise you were bathing."

"Clothes off Rami. Make yourself comfy," Cesaro purred, "Stephen. Ve haff a guest."

"Yes, Claude. I can see that," Sheamus appeared in a towel, "Wotcha Zayn. What's the matter?"

"I can go.." Sami said.

"No mate, it's cool," Sheamus sighed.

"I wanted to apologise for breaking things off," Sami explained, "I didn't want you guys thinking I was a user."

"Ve never thought zat.."

"Liar..." Sheamus hissed, "No man, well, Claude got paranoid. Would have been nice to know where we stood mate, but no harm done."

"I just didn't want to be a mess like Fandango. I have had the misfortune of hearing him and Tyler banging," Sami said.

"I thought he was creeping over Miz," Sheamus said, "I can't keep up with who's banging who here anymore!"

"Kermit the Fat Frog is thankfully filming a movie and out our hair," Sami said.

"Cody line," Cesaro teased.

"Shut up Claudio!" giggled Sami.

"Well would you like to hang out?" asked Sheamus, "Can't have you listening to that all night."

"With that and Fergal telling me about the 4-some he's gonna be having tonight..." Sami sighed, "I mean, I've already cum tonight. Cody and I had a very hot Skype chat."

"Miss him don't you?" Cesaro said sympathetically.

"Yeah...that's another reason why I kinda ended our fun. Felt bad even though HE told me it was OK," Sami said, "My Claudio, do you ever not look like some sculpted GOD..."

Cesaro lay casually on the bed, long furry legs open.

"Claude..." Sheamus sighed, pulling Calvin Klein boxers on under his towel and removing it.

"Stephen..." Cesaro grinned, eyes raking the Irishman's bulge.

"Want me to go?" Sami said.

"Relax..." purred Cesaro.

"Would you like a wee massage?" smiled Sheamus.

"That'd be nice actually."

"Strip off zen, let me get my oil," Cesaro said, "I give Stephen a nice rub down after all his matches."

"He's very, very good," Sheamus said.

Sami was peeling off his MisFits tee and slacks along with his flat cap. He lay down in his tight black and red AussieBUm briefs. They clung to his curvaceous booty and both men ogled.

Cesaro had several massage oils. Hmmm...this one was perfect. Rose. Girly, but it was sort of Arabian Nights in terms of scent.

He climbed onto Sami's lower back and coated his hands with the strong-smelling oil.

"Smells like a Turkish Delight shop in here!" quipped Sheamus.

"Ssssh. Dim ze lights Stephen," Cesaro said.

"Yes your highness," joked Sheamus, doing so. He perched on the bed and watched as his boyfriend got to work on their guest.

"Mmmm Sami you always smell beautiful," Cesaro sighed.

"Orange blossom body lotion," admitted Sami, "Sorry Sheamus, totes not hashtag masc4masc I know but I've been using it my entire career to help relax my joints after matches."

"Can you belly dance as well?" asked Sheamus.

"Been known to. I have seven veils," Sami smiled mischeivously as Cesaro got to work, rubbing and massaging the rose-scented oil into his shoulders, taking particularly deft care over the repaired one, "OOoooohhhhh...wow Claudio...that feels good already...mmmmm...does Sheamus tend to YOUR repaired shoulder?"

"Yes he does...so tense Sami..."

"Had a lot on my mind lately...oohhh Claudio you hunk...Sheamus you lucky, lucky man."

"Told you he's good," Sheamus smiled.

He observed as his Swiss beau continued to work lower down Sami's pale back, making the cute redhead whine and moan in bliss.

"I am going to have to remove zese briefs," smiled Cesaro.

"Do what you need to Claudio."

Cesaro peeled them down Sami's long legs. Mmmm. What a hot otter. He then began to massage the fat bubble butt, taking his time. Sami had cake. Oh yes. He had enjoyed fucking this again.

But the muscle he was most interested was located around the redhead's front.

His briefs were tented as he moved down Sami's thighs...knees...calves and ankles.

Slowly slowly.

Sami was turned on once more. Oh God. Cesaro you trickster..!

* * *

Back in Liverpool, Finn unlocked his hotel room door. Eager Noam was already grabbing his arse.

"NOAM!" he squealed, "Hold your horses."

"Can't help myself when you bend over like that," the cheeky Scot grinned, before feeling a slap to his own arse, "HEY!"

"I just can't help MYSELF when YOU bend over," Will teased.

"Thirsty bitches," Zack sassed.

Finn unlocked the door and let his three indie chums inside. Oh YES. He hung the Do Not Disturb sign on the door before closing it shut. Let the fun begin.

He kicked off his red Vans and perched on the Queen-sized bed.

"What ya waiting for boys?" he grinned.

"We got all night," Zack said, sitting next to him.

"We certainly have hehehe...mmmm.." Finn and Zack began to make out passionately. Wow it had been a long time since Finn had felt this tall beauty's tongue in his mouth. The memories came flooding back. They'd had memorable battles in the past, fuelled by the sexual chemistry between them.

"C'mere," Will purred to Noam and began to kiss him to compete.

Noam was yanking Will's shorts down and his grabby hands were already feeling the goods. He was a scrappy little thing in the bedroom and none of his partners would take him any other way.

He broke the kissing to look at Zack and Finn, who were absorbed in one another.

Will was peeling his shorts from his ankles and ripped off his Superdry tee.

"Come on then Noam, get your kit off!" he smirked.

"You've had me all to yourself recently ye greedy sket," Noam teased, leaping onto Zack who squealed comedically.

"That hurt," Zack pouted.

"You like pain," Noam giggled, groping Zack's arse and pulling him into some kisses.

"Budge up old man," Will grinned, climbing in front of Finn and beginning to make out with him, grinding against him, enjoying the whimpers.

"Oh Will...been a while," Finn moaned.

"Yeah it has...mmmm, so fit.." Will said, "C'mon Fergal, show us that body."

"Yeah," Noam said, "Get 'em off, Devitt."

All three younger men paused to ogle the eldest man in the room. Finn felt rather on show and he blushed. But being the cocky wee tart he was, he began to strip off down to his Pump! jockstrap.

"Fuck yes..." Will breathed, "I'm first!"

He leapt onto Finn, using his height advantage to pin the little Irishman down, taking the lead and kissing his lips tenderly, before pecking down those pecs and legendary abs, really taking his time. Noam and Zack watched, both turned on as hell...as Will worshipped that body, tracing each defined abdominal muscle with his pink tongue, moaning softly.

Whilst Will was busy with the abs, Zack leaned over to devour Finn's mouth.

"Hey, don't forget me," Noam hissed, yanking Zack around and wrestling him onto HIS back, "Normally you can't WAIT to open yer legs."

"Good point.." Zack giggled, peeling off his red tee and unbuttoning his white chino shorts. Noam whipped them down before being greeted with the huge bulge, barely contained in a black and white Wanyang jock.

"Swapsies!" Will said.

He and Noam exchanged places.

"Well hey again," Noam smiled down at Finn.

"CHeeky wee thang," Finn beamed back.

"You really thought Baltimore was enough dincha?" Noam smirked, "Just you wait till the Cruiserweight Classic."

"Oh yeah," piped up Zack.

"Stop making me jealous!" moaned WIll.

"Shouldn't have signed with New Japan should you bitch?!" Zack sassed.

Will pulled his Tommy Hilfiger boxers down, his cock springing free. He thrust into Zack's handsome twink face.

"Suck on this you gobby queen," he growled.

Zack eagerly began to do so, deepthroating, his eyes sparkling with mischeif as they stared up at Will, who started to fuck his face.

Noam gazed down at Finn, stroking his pretty face with a small smile on his own.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey.." Finn smiled back, "You can't hog me today."

"I'll do my best," Noam snarled, grinding against him fiercely.

Will pulled out of Zack's mouth. The lanky older man licked his lips naughtily.

"Aww.." he teased.

"Soz man, Dar's getting greedy," Will said, "Oi. Shortie. Shift your arse."

Noam huffed and kneeled up, before Will wrestled him down and began to fumble with his clothes.

Zack shrugged and scrambled over them to climb back into Finn's arms.

"Why do I always want to top when you're about," he moaned against Finn's lips.

"Because you're vers Eatwell and ya won't admit it," Finn teased, "Mmm...missed you."

"Missed you too Devitt."

"I'm Finn Balor now," grinned Finn.

"So you keep saying," Zack fumbled with Finn's jock and peeled it off, "Oh please let me suck your cock."

Finn would rather Zack ate his arse but Zack was mainly a bottom. Though he had topped Noam before. So he allowed Zack to feast on his cock. And Zack was good with his mouth.

Noam by this time was filming it on his phone.

"Oi! Sabre!" Will said, "Don't you make him cum! He's got 3 cocks to take."

Zack slowly released Finn and looked up at the Essex boy with a sassy pout that reminded Finn eerily of Cody.

"Bossy cow," he sassed, "Who says?!"

Finn sat up and put his arm around Zack.

"We didn't set rules darlin," he smiled, "But I wanna be the slut in this gangbang."

"Fine," Zack said, "Lube? Condoms? Poppers?"

"In me bag," Finn said.

"Get them yourself," Zack folded his arms.

Noam rolled his eyes.

"Oi!" he said, "Calm your tits Sabre Junior."

"Shut your face bunny boiler."

"Lads..." Will warned, "Fucks sake...wanna ruin it?"

"She started it," Noam pouted.

Will shrugged and yanked Noam by the hair, throwing him face down on the bed. Oh HELLO. Now it was getting interesting.

"I'm finishing it, pass us a condom Devitt," Will said.

Finn huffed. Not quite how he planned! But then foursomes could go SO many ways. And he would get his turn! All three seemed to have vers tendencies lately. He was the only true bottom here. Noam recently had discovered the joys of taking cock, whilst Zack had opened his mind to topping other men besides Finn when they used to fuck a few years ago, having flip-flopped with Noam not too long ago. Will was a proud versatile - and still wanted to be the filling in a Karl Anderson and Finn Balor sandwich.

Noam lifted his muscular olive-skinned arse.

"Told ya he liked it up him," Zack piped up, "Hurry up Devitt."

Finn tossed Zack and Will a condom. And a new cock ring. Oh yes. He'd been to the sex shops in Liverpool today to prepare for this. If they wanted to fuck each other as well as him then he was going to make them wait by giving them rings. He had 3 rings (obviously he wasn't going to wear one!)

Zack whined for more kisses.

"Hey," Finn said, "Before ya start, I wanna see Noam get drilled."

"Me too. Trust me babe, he fucking LOVED it," Zack smiled, "Video it."

Will was putting the condom on and securing it with the ring. He began to coat two fingers with lube.

"Hurry up, flippy," moaned Noam.

SLAP.

Will spanked him.

"Quiet," he snarled, "Arse up."

Finn had his phone out. Mmmmm. Major wank bank for later. And he wanted to show Karl what he'd been getting up to. Hehehehe.

Noam whimpered and whined as Will began to prep him.

"That boy is a bottom.." Zack sassed, "One of us Noam.."

"Shut up!" whined Noam, "Ahhh fuck man...hurry up!"

Will lined up behind the Scot and held him steady, pushing inside him.

"AH!HH!" Noam squealed, "OWww...fuck man...I'm not fuckin' used te this...fuckin'ell.."

Will began to pound him, not waiting for him to get used. Finn was filming this with relish.

He then sent it to Sami.

And Karl.

And Cody.

Buzz.

 ** _Cody Runnels:_**  
 _Who's THAT?! *heart eyes emojis* and why isnt he fucking me like that?_

 ** _Fergal Devitt:_**  
 _That would be Will Ospreay dicking my toyboy Noam *cheeky monkey emoji*_

 ** _Cody Runnels:_**  
 _Wait youre in an orgy?!_

Finn took a selfie with Zack, both men poking out their tongues and showing their nudity.

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _Yup *photo* *sassy girl emoji*_

 ** _Cody Runnels:_**  
 _OMFG ZSJ?! *scream emoji* *heart eyes* why arent you getting that dick?!_

 ** _Fergal Devitt:_**  
 _About to *sassy girl emoji*_

Zack snatched his phone from his hand and threw him onto his back.

"Little less conversation and a little more touchin' my body," Zack grinned.

Finn beamed. Oh YAAS. Zack was also an Ariana stan. He'd dragged Finn so hard for 'defecting' to Taylor Swift!

"I think he fancies you," Finn smiled over Noam's screams and the sound of Will slapping his arse.

"Give me his number when I'm in the states for the Classic," Zack whispered, "After all you showed me the fuck videos with him."

"Ssssh he doesn't know I sent you them hehehehe," Finn smiled, wrapping his smooth legs around Zack and grinding, "Ohhh Zack..."

Zack kneeled up and tore the condom sachet open with his teeth. He unrolled it onto himself and picked up the lube.

"How do you want me babes?" he asked.

"Like this is fine darlin," purred Finn, "Get to look at your pretty face."

"Sorry in advance if I'm rubbish," Zack whispered.

"Darlin. Sssh. You're fine...aaaahhhh!" Finn squeaked as Zack began to finger him with the cold lube, "Ohhh yeah..."

"Ready?" Zack asked nervously.

"Mmm hmm.."

He lined up, Finn's slim ankles on his shoulders. He'd forgotten a cock ring. He hoped he didn't come in 2 minutes. He wanted to be the second bottom.

He pushed into Finn.

"AHHH! Good boy!" Finn gasped, "Someone's been practicing!"

"I took Noam's arse virginity," Zack panted, "He was tight as fuck!"

Meanwhile...

"AHHH!" Noam cried, "Stop man...am close.."

Will pulled out.

Noam leapt at him and pulled him into some searing kisses.

"You're a fuckin GOD!" he gasped.

"You enjoyed it huh?" Will smiled, "That's my thanks for the other day."

"AAAAAAH!" Finn let out a scream as his prostate was stabbed.

"Let's watch Zack become a man," Will smirked.

"Go on man, wreck that arse!" Noam catcalled.

"Shut uP!" Zack grunted, trying to focus on pleasing the beautiful Irishman beneath him.

"Don't...AAHHH..listen...to..AHHH! them..." Finn cried, "Focus on me.."

SLAP!

Zack was slowly gaining in confidence...the memories of a few years ago had returned...all those good times he and Finn had...mmmm yeah..like riding a bike...but Finn's arse was tight...he wasn't going to last...his one problem as a top...he pulled out.

"HEY!" Finn cried.

"Sorry Devitt...you're so fucking hot I was gonna cum.." Zack looked annoyed with himself.

"Hey," Finn pulled him into a kiss, "Don't worry."

Zack pulled the condom off. He lay beside Finn, legs up.

Finn smiled at him.

He smiled back.

Will was putting a fresh condom on. Hmmm. Sabre Jr or Prince Devitt next? Tough choice. When would he next see either?

Well, the reason he went to Liverpool...was to fuck an Irish hottie.

So he kneeled between Finn's waiting legs.

"Oh hey Will," Finn smiled.

"Hey sexy," Will grinned back.

"You got wee Noam going..."

"Warming up for you Devitt hehehe.."

"AHHH! Easy tiger..AHH!" Finn barely had time to take it in before Will entered him.

"I am going to fucking make you squeal, Demon," snarled Will, "I was hard your entire match!"

"Do it then Ospreay!"

Will began to fuck Finn like a hustler, hard and fast, snarling expletives in his heavy Essex accent. Which just turned Finn on even more.

Noam was eager to get going again. It had taken so much to edge when Will was banging him. Now it was time to get back to what he was best at - making boys scream. And Zack was giving him hungry eyes. He padded to Finn's bag and pulled out a condom and a cock ring. Such a thoughtful wee scout, was Finn. Deftly unrolling the rubber onto himself, he kneeled between Zack's legs. The Kent resident opened his cheeks with a pleading look a the smaller Scot.

Noam fumbled for the lubricant...ahh there it was. Fucking hell, Finn's screams were distracting. But having just experienced that cock for himself, Noam understood why. Will was a fucking good top.

Noam lined up after coating himself liberally. He was jerking Zack's big cock idly.

"Sorry babes, I've done my topping..." Zack sassed.

"Mean," Noam smiled.

"Ain't enough condoms anyway," Zack smiled, "Come on you little scamp..get inside me."

He placed his long legs on Noam's shoulders as the small Scot pushed at his entrance.

"Ahhh...ahhh...ohhhhh fuck yeah.." sighed Zack, "Missed ya."

"Missed ya too Sabre tooth," Noam grunted, "I am gonna fuckin ruin ye at the Cruiserweight Classic."

"Fuck yeah man...AHHH YEAH COME HERE!" Zack pulled Noam to him, a tricky feat, and kissed him furiously. Noam slipped out.

"Sorry man. I can't. You're too tall. Bend over."

By this time Will had Finn folded in half, holding his legs wide open, his talented hips wrecking that arse.

"AHH! AHH! Don't stop you wee stud!" squealed Finn, in absolute ecstasy.

"Like that doncha Devitt? Like my Essex boy dick in ya? Huh?!"

"Yes Will! Don't stop! Ruin me!"

Meanwhile Zack pushed his smooth arse up as Noam kneeled behind him. He slipped in easier this time. Ahh that was better. Now he could fuck Zack easily. He began to pound Zack eagerly. Oh he did like fucking this man. Zack was almost as fun to play with as Finn. But so was Will.

Zack definitely enjoyed Noam's D. His other favourite playmate was Josh Bodom. Hmmmmmmm.

He too was screaming. His knuckles white as he gripped the sheets of the bed, which was full of sweaty male bodies. Mmm. The combination of various bodysprays, aftershaves, testosterone and man-sweat was to DIE for. Wrestling orgies were ALWAYS fun!

"WILL! Stop!" cried Finn, his prostate was tingling and his legs were on fire...he was about to come.

"What's up mate?" panted Will, "Have I hurt you?"

"Uh-uh...pause...I was about to cum.." Finn sighed.

"Take a break and watch," Will's eyes were over the hot show occurring right next to them.

"They didn't help.." Finn grinned, reaching for his phone and filming from the front. Zack was looking right into the camera, smiling with ecstasy as he got the dick he was craving. What a SLAG.

"You are SUCH a slag Sabre," Will commented.

Noam pulled out.

"HEY!" Zack cried, "Bastard!"

Noam removed the condom he was wearing and padded back to Finn';s bag. Now it was time to get the arse he wanted. Oh yes. Ospreay could finish Zack off.

"Oi! Give us one," Will appeared behind him.

Noam tossed a condom sachet to him.

Oh shit.

That was the last one.

"Er...Ferg.." he said, "Yer outta johnnies."

"Oh fuck.." Finn huffed, "NO! I thought I had enough! FUCK!"

"Go in him bare," Zack had a wicked grin going.

Finn's eyes glittered.

Then a naughty smile lifted his pretty face. MMMMMM. YES PLEASE! After all, they'd done it bare in Baltimore. And Zack knew that.

"Yeah, don't worry Noam. Breed me," he purred.

Zack suddenly had an idea.

Noam was the only one left to fuck Finn.

Will had been through Finn and Noam. Why not finish off in Zack? Finn hadn't topped anyone. Will hadn't bottomed. Fair's fair and all that jazz.

"In that case," he said, "Will...wanna breed ME?"

"But..." Will pouted.

"There'll be other days babes," Zack smiled, "I promise I'll fuck you next time we meet.."

"I suppose," Will said, "After all, Devitt's just been a greedy little bitch and taken, taken, taken."

"Cheeky! RAZZZZZZZZZZZZZP." Finn blew a raspberry.

"You're so generous Ospreay," piped up Noam with a grin.

"Isn't he just," Finn chimed in.

"Absolutely," Zack said, "Come on then. I'm waiting."

Noam climbed back between Finn's legs.

Will hopped behind Zack.

Naughty.

Finn would NEVER forget tonight. He couldn't WAIT to tell Sami EVERYTHING! The Cruiserweight Classic was gonna be AWESOME! Especially if Zack managed to hook up with Cody! HA! Zack And Cody! Oh PLEASE. Finn wanted it to happen just to make the jokes!

"OHhhh yeah...!" Zack sighed as he felt Will slide into him.

"I want to fuck you on your back," Will said.

"Why didn't you say before?!" huffed Zack as the Essex man pulled out. He rolled onto his back, legs open.

"Mmmmm...well hello again.." Finn moaned as Noam entered him, the young Scot relishing the tight heat with no rubber once more. He'd gotten off so hard on that in Baltimore. He had hoped Finn would allow him in bare again. It felt SO GOOD fucking that arse as nature intended.

"Hello.." Noam moaned. God Finn felt so right. Was he a little in love? Maybe. Zack and Will were close friends with awesome benefits. And they were great fun in bed. But Finn...mmmmmmmm. Beautiful man. He began to kiss Finn passionately.

"Noam.." Finn gasped between kisses.

"Ssssh...enjoy it," Noam whispered. He was already forgetting about Zack and Will, who were getting VERY busy beside them. Even Zack's screams were barely registering. He slowly began to fuck Finn, taking his time. Showing Finn what he could do. The only reason he wanted to do the CWC was to see Finn again. If he was honest. He'd even paid the Rev Pro booker of his qualifying match against hottie Josh Bodom with a blowjob to ensure he won. Oh and he'd also 'persuaded' Josh to put him over by fucking him. Oh dear. What was his life? It seemed being slutty was a way of life in wrestling. But hey, Josh enjoyed it, the twink.

He also knew Finn hated Austin Aries (well Finn had bitched about him on WhatsApp) and Noam couldn't stand that mouthy prick either. He remembered all too well having to deal with the bearded bitch in his brief TNA days. He and FInn had SO much in common!

"Mmm..,.ahhhhh...oh Noam...oh that feels SO good..." whimpered Finn, wrapping his legs tight around Noam, getting lost in the pleasure.

"Yeah? Like it?" gasped Noam.

"Uh-huh...don't stop you wee hunk.." gasped Finn, grabbing Noam's muscular arse and scratching.

"OWW!" hissed Noam, "Gonna be like that are we?!"

"Mmm-hmm..." Finn had the naughtiest sneer, "Claws Devitt. Remember me?"

"Oh FUCK YES!" Noam sighed, thrusting in deeper, "So *thrust* fucking *thrust. spank* HOT!"

Finn clenched his hole around Noam and scratched again...forming the rough shape of an F. His trademark. He hadn't done this for a LONG time. Well, maybe to Karl. OK. Yes. He had scratched a few F's into Karl Anderson's arse. Well why shouldn't he?

And he'd also gouged the letter into Cody's and Sami's arses.

Only men who truly satisfied him got the F scratch.

Sorry Will. Soz Zack. Sterling efforts from the pair of them. But Noam was just that little bit better.

Not that the two English men cared. Will was destroying Zack who was screaming with joy.

"OH YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! HARDER! AHHH! AHHH!"

"Ya want it? Like that?"

SLAP.

"UH HUH! AHHH!"

"Slag."

SLAP.

"Oh yes Will...AHHHH! Don't stop...fuck...close...gonna..."

"Shoot your fucking load man.."

"AHHH...ahhhhh...!" Zack convulsed and screamed loudly as he finally went over the edge; white ropes sprayed his defined abs. God he needed that! Damn he and Ospreay should hook up more. Their little threesome before the June 12 show was fun but he hadn't gotten Ospreay's cock then. Would Will be up for regular meets?

Will was still fucking Zack who was gasping and spent.

"Keep fucking me.." moaned the Kent resident.

"Oh I'm gonna...fuck youre so fucking hot man...gonna seed yer arse...oh fuck...fuck...fuck yeah..."

"C'mon Will.."

Will cried out, driving deep inside the lanky older man as he exploded at last. Oh WOW. He'd enjoyed being the front man whilst Zack fucked him with Noam inside of HIM on Sunday...but wow. Zack had a hot arse to pound. He was definitely a better bottom than top.

"Mmmmm..." Zack pulled WIll into him, wrapping his long legs around the Essex high flier like a vice, kissing him tenderly.

"Enjoyed that," whispered Zack.

"Me too," smiled Will, trying to pull out.

Zack mewled in protest.

"Wanna watch them," Will pouted.

"Oh...of course...forgot.." admitted Zack, uncrossing his legs to allow Will to pull out.

"I think they've forgotten we exist," Will whispered, "Devitt's never moaned like that with me."

"Nor me!" pouted Zack but he giggled cutely when Will spooned him. He began to film it.

"AHHH!..." Finn was whimpering, "Oh Noam...beautiful boy.."

"So...*moan*...hot.."

"Don't stop.. don't ever stop.."

Finn's toes were curled tight. Noam was really pushing his buttons tonight. Almost like Noam was competing to impress him. He was 100% sure Noam liked him more than just a friend and fellow bro with benefits. He'd gotten those vibes hard in Baltimore and he had told Noam firmly then that it would only ever be sex.

But Noam, it seemed, didn't want to believe it.

And wow, was Noam good in bed. Finn bet that Noam didn't fuck Will this good the other day! Noam was kissing his neck, muttering incoherently.

"Fuck that's so hot.." Zack sighed.

"Dar is in love," observed Will.

"SSSH!" hissed Zack, "He'll hear ya."

"Stop fucking filming...let's leave 'em to it," Will said, climbing off the bed and padding into the bathroom.

"You ain't showering alone Ospreay!" Zack snapped, chasing after him and locking the door.

Noam and FInn paused. They had heard. And noticed.

"Oh look..." Noam smiled, "We're alone now."

He thrust into Finn to drive that home.

"AHHH!" Finn couldn't take much more. His prostate was abused beyond repair tonight! He was amazed he'd held his orgasm off for so long. Admittedly he had paused to edge a few times.

"Wanna make you cum," Noam moaned, eyes shining, speeding up, "Wanna be your boy Devitt...ahh...don't fuckin care...ahhh...fucking love fuckin'ye...ahhhh yeah...so hot...ahhh"

SLAP.

"AHHH! Oh yeah...good boy...don't stop! Just there Noam! OH YEAH!"

Noam was beaming as he knew he had the little Irish hussy right where he wanted! At his mercy. He continued to fuck Finn hard and deep. Oh yes. Cum for him.

Finn was soaked in sweat. He was getting close once more...this time he was going to just unleash...he was SO done. Been a long time since he'd been involved in stuff like this and he wasn't getting any younger...Noam was hitting his G-spot SO good...come on boyo...make him cum!

"Gonna...!" he whimpered.

"Yeah? YEAH?!"

"Oh yeah! MMMM...MMMM..!"

Noam heaved Finn up so Finn was straddling him. He wrapped his arms around Finn. Oh wow...this was...they felt like a couple...not just two friends banging...

He fiercely kissed those soft pouty lips...Finn was SO beautiful...ethereal. SO Irish.

Finn was screaming...or trying not to...he was dangerously close...oh GOD..

" _Tá tú iontach_ ..." he whimpered before pulling Noam to him and screaming to the heavens as FINALLY, he came between their bodies. Hard. It felt like his soul ripped through him...his scream drowned out Noam's as the young Scot exploded hard inside him.

"Ahhh..." he gasped, still on a high but finally done.

Noam stroked his face tenderly.

"What...did you say?" he gasped.

"Hm?"

"Just...now?"

"Noam...give me a minute darlin..." Finn's pretty face was red and sheened. He rested his head on the Scot's shoulder to try and recover.

A few long minutes passed, the two men still intertwined, Noam still inside Finn but softening now.

Noam pecked all over Finn's face. He kissed each green eye in turn.

"Awwww..." mewed Finn.

"What did you say...you spoke Irish.." Noam panted.

"Oh...I did...sometimes it happens," Finn whispered, "What did I say?"

"Tar tu eeownack?" Noam was adorable as he said it phonetically in his heavy accent.

"Ohh...you're amazing," Finn giggled, "That's what I said. You are Noam."

"Enough for me to be your boy?" Noam's cute face was covered in sweat and expectation.

How could Finn answer?

* * *

Will was washing Zack's back down in the shower.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure babes, fire away," Zack replied.

"Would you object to make this regular?" Will said.

"What, orgies?"

"No you dick, I meant...me and you?" Will said, "I really enjoyed it."

"Awww.." Zack giggled, "Well...erm...I'm not sure how to reply to that seeing as you dicked two other guys in the same night."

"I mean, we don't have to be all cheesy about it," Will went on, "I mean, if you ever wanted to meet up...and do stuff, just us like?"

"You're going to Japan!" Zack complained.

"That's why I said no cheese..." Will said, "But I liked being with you."

"Well...if I'm free and nearby I don't see why not," Zack said, "You're young, Will. You might meet someone amazing in Japan."

"Maybe I already have," whispered Will.

"Daft kid," chuckled Zack, "Now shut up and let me wash your back."

* * *

A while later, a showered Finn was in some fresh briefs, his three playmates for the night having left (reluctantly. Finn didn't want to make them wake up early for the trip to Bournemouth tomorrow. Even though the Southern-based Will and Zack both offered to drive him).

Noam was the hardest to kick out.

But Finn had to be firm.

He was knackered.

But mainly, he needed some alone time to think things over.

He hovered over Karl Anderson's number.

What time would it be over there? It was 2am now. US was 6 hours behind so around 8pm? Damn. Karl would be in a live event round about now. Fucks sake.

 ** _Fergal Devitt:_**  
 _Hi darlin *kiss emoji* know youre in a show, still awake. Got lots to tell *monkey emoji* love you xxx_

Buzz.

 ** _Chad Allegra:_**  
 _Hey :) Not on for another half hr..wanna call? xx_

Yay.

Finn dialled.

"Hey trouble," came Karl's gruff voice, "Good night?"

"Yeah," Finn replied, "Interesting."

"Had a more fun day than me, flight got delayed and then the rental company gave Doc and me a shitty car. And AJ was in a really bad mood," Karl complained, "Dunno what's crawled up his ass but Gallows and I basically had to drive in silence."

"He's such a hater," pouted FInn, "Let's hope he doesn't find out what I've been getting up to hehehehehe."

"OK, out with it," Karl teased, "Blow my mind."

"Well...you know I said about Noam, Will and Zack wanted to meet up while I'm over here...well.."

"Yeah I do," chuckled Karl, "Stop playing innocent. I told ya Ferg. It's cool. I'm just happy you're having fun. So let me guess, you're sitting on an ice pack?"

"CHAD!" giggled Finn, "Meanie. Actually I have Lego boxers on..."

"Didn;t think you owned boxers!" snorted Karl.

"Christmas present from Bex, just never worn them till now, might sleep naked cos it's sooo humid here. Rainy but humid. BLURGH. So anyhoo, yeah we had a lot of fun."

"Do I want to know the details?"

"Well...Noam and WIll got busy...Noam enjoyed Will's D...then Zack and I..hehehe...then WIll and I...then Will and Zack...Noam and I finished each other off...I think Will fancies Zack...but Zack is a massive hoe. He doesn't do relationships."

"What about Dar?" Karl said, a little brusquely.

"Chad," sighed Finn, "Please don't get mad at him, he's only a wee boy."

"He's 22 not 12...and if he can fuck a dude, he's old enough to be responsible and to know that just because a brother agrees to have sex with you doesn't mean he wants to date you!" snapped Karl.

Awwww. Finn was touched that Karl was jealous. At least this proved Karl's feelings were legit. Finn did like Noam, the cutie, but he didn't love him. Great sex and company. But he was too young for Finn. They were a generation apart almost.

"Are we a teensy bit jealous Chad?" giggled Finn, "Don't be, darlin. I am not trading you in for a younger model."

"I know," sighed Karl, "A brother can't help but be jealous when a young dude wants to date his guy."

"And I'm touched you care about me enough to BE jealous Chad, but darlin, if you were worried about Noam, you should have said no. I would have honoured it and let him down gently."

"Because I'm not denying you fun to protect my ego," Karl said firmly, "So what happened."

"Noam dropped the L-bomb," admitted Finn.

"Thought he would."

"I did say he was amazing in Gaelic," Finn said, "But you know I speak it in sex if my hormones are running riot.."

"I know. Please tell me you didn't say it back. Even to spare the guy's feelings. Cos I will have a real problem with that."

"I didn't Chad. Hand on heart. I told him straight but as nicely as possible. He cried, Chad. How could I be a dick to him?"

"Be cruel to be kind, Ferg."

"I've told him that I still want to be friends," Finn replied.

"I don't think you should fuck him anymore," Karl said, "If he's after a relationship then that's harsh. You'll be messing with his head."

"Yeah that's what I told him. He was pissed off. Said I kicked him when he was down. Oh GOD. Now I know how Coddles felt with me...oh fuck..."

He ran his hand through his short dark hair and sighed heavily. Wow.

"Exactly," Karl said, "Do you regret it?"

"Not at all," Finn said, "Because I knew you were cool with the whole thing. Honestly Chad, you meet someone you wanna play with, be they a lad or lass, then go for it. Open relationship means BOTH of us get to have fun with other people."

"I told ya, not into anyone else Ferg, I've tried Tinder!" laughed Karl, "Just fuckin' ring rats."

"Fuck a ring rat!" Finn ordered, "I mean it Chad. Do it. Slay some vag while I'm touring!"

"I'd rather slay yours," Karl said, "Sorry Ferg. I'm dating the most beautiful dude to walk the planet. Anyone else is a downgrade."

"AWWWWWWWWWW! CHAD!" squealed Finn, beaming and going pink, "You wonderful, charming man!"

"I love you," Karl said, clearly and proudly, "I'm not hiding it now. I just wanna hold your hand and let fans see."

"Maybe when I come back...we can close up again?" Finn simpered, "My heart's like racing right now...omigod.."

"Only if you really want to baby," Karl said, "It's your choice Fergal."

"You made me cry," sniffled Finn, "Darlin. I love you too. MMmmmmWAH."

"I better go, Doc's come over and he's being a dick. And AJ's got a face like a forty cent piss pot," Karl huffed, "Love ya baby. Miss you. Mwah."

YAY! Karl just kissed him via the phone! After ALL these years.

Noam WHO?!

Zack WHO?!

Finn felt guilty as hell now. Maybe he should make them closed again. What was messing with younger men adding to their relationship other than feeding his own ego? He gave a massive yawn.

"I love you too Chad Allegra. Speak in the morning. I'll buy you a stick of rock! Love you darlin. MWAH."

"Bye baby."

Karl hung up.

Finn lay back on his bed, yawning once more.

He tapped a WhatsApp to the group chat.

 ** _Fergal Devitt:_**  
 _Had a great time tonight lads *demon emoji* see you all soon xxx_

Buzz:

 ** _Zack Sabre Jr:_**  
 _So did I *monkey emoji* hehehe ;) You doing much tomorrow? Booked into a Travelodge in town cos cba to drive back to Canterbury *grimace emoji*_

 ** _Will Ospreay:_**  
 _Yeah guess who had to pay? *eye roll*_

 ** _Fergal Devitt:_**  
 _Be a MAN William ;)_

 ** _Zack Sabre Jr:_**  
 _I'll buy you breakfast *angel emoji*_

 ** _Will Ospreay:_**  
 _*heart eyes* ok babes :P_

 ** _Fergal Devitt:_**  
 _Get a room *tongue out emoji*_

 ** _Will Ospreay:_**  
 _We have. This is stupid. I'm spooning him and yet we're both in this fuckin chat *laughter emojis*_

 ** _Zack Sabre Jr:_**  
 _Where's Noam? He's quiet._

 ** _*Noam Dar left the conversation*_**

 ** _Zack Sabre Jr:_**  
 _*looking-eyes emoji* oh dear._

 ** _Fergal Devitt:_**  
 _Yeah...erm...we'll talk about that another time *blush emoji*_

* * *

In a Travelodge on the outskirts of Liverpool, Zack and Will put their phones aside.

"Wish I didn't have to go back to Essex," Will sighed.

"Me neither," admitted Zack, "Looks like Dar's thrown a bitchfit."

"Cos he wants to be Anderson," Will said, peppering Zack's neck with kisses, "You gonna butter up Devitt in the morning?"

"Yeah, I'll get a taxi to his hotel...thanks for driving Will," Zack said, snuggling into him.

"Pleasure man."

"*YAwn* Night night."

"Night Lucas."

Zack had a small smile on his face as sleep took over.

What a fucking night.

* * *

Finn was tucked up in bed, chatting to Cody on WhatsApp just before he went to sleep. He knew he'd be grouchy in the morning (it was the morning already but you know) but he didn't mind.

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _So yeah, my 'toyboy' is in love with me_

 _ **Cody Runnels:**_  
 _Tricky situation :( hes a cutie though have to admit. But hes not Machine Gun :P btw I can't believe ZSJ is thirsty for me *cheeky monkey emoji* I may have to swing by the CWC ;) And cos I can see you hehehe_

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _You better bring Sami though #3AmigosReunion_

 _ **Cody Runnels:**_  
 _Duh. I don't want Cesaro thinking he's better than me *nail paint emoji* ;) what you gonna do about Noam Dar?_

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _Leave him to cool off a bit tbh._

 _ **Cody Runnels:**_  
 _Think about it in the morning Finny. Your ass must be so tender hehehe_

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _I cant feel it *cheeky monkey emoji* going to the loos gonna HURT_

 _ **Cody Runnels:**_  
 _FINNY *mask emojis*_

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _Soz hehehehe *angel emoji* btw would you like some Bournemouth rock? Can post it to ya?_

 _ **Cody Runnels:**_  
 _Finny thats pure sugar but OK why not? *kiss emoji*_

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _If I can get ones with names in...though Chad, Cody, Rami and Saraya arent common UK names. Bex will be OK though hahaha *sassy girl emoji* anyhoo im *sleepy emojis* night night sweets xxx_

 _ **Cody Runnels:**_  
 _Night Finny. Rest that ass and no sex for 48 hrs hahahaha *kiss emoji* xxx_

* * *

 **Well, for those non-indie followers firstly, let me apologise for that! I hope the sprinkling of Sami/Sheamus/Cesaro was enough to not make this totally alien!**

 **You may meet these guys again later but probably won't be the focus of the chapter again like this, as it was that storyline coming to a close. Or was it? Will and Zack, will they couple up? And how's Noam going to cope with rejection? The Cruiserweight Classic is coming up.**

 **Very long chapter but I had so many ideas. Makes up for a fortnight without posting anything.**

 **Important: I know I mentioned the atrocity that occurred on June 12, and perhaps I shouldn't have at all, but we cannot deny it happened. I was only going to have it as a passing mention and in the loosest terms, purely out of respect for the 49 victims. I never use anything like that for a storyline. Even fan-fiction has limits.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _Thanks to ALL who reviewed! I'm glad everyone liked what was essentially a huge gamble on my part in Chapter 8!_

 _Firstly: CONGRATULATIONS DEAN!_

 _Secondly: YAAAAS CWC is starting next month. Which means more Noam and ZSJ - Finny is being unsubtle AF on Twitter as well :P_

 _Thirdly: I didn't watch MITB due to other commitments, and accidentally read spoilers owing to my inability to avoid social media. So I couldn't sit through the show knowing what woul happen so this is based on results/reports/pictures!_

 _I am throwing myself into fanfic now because I am unhappy about the EU Referendum outcome and sick of reading mudslinging on social media and indeed any media full stop - I need escapism and distractions. Anyway. On with the show. We will open in Bournemouth for the day-after NXT show before skipping ahead to MITB and the fallout._

* * *

 **Bournemouth, England, UK, 16 June 2016**

Finn Balor was enjoying some pre-show downtime in the popular English seaside town of Bournemouth. He had just left a shop that sold and made on site personalised sticks of rock, and because he was adorable like that, he'd bought some for all his friends. The lads inside had baulked at some of the names but Finn had charmed them all with his dazzling smile. And he may have ordered a big one for Cody but so what? Sssh.

He decided to sit on the promenade and just take in the ocean. Just like being back home in Bray.

Owww.

His arse was very tender today! But then he'd been in a mini gangbang so, ya know.

He tapped a WhatsApp to Sami  
 _Hey you *kiss emoji*_

Buzz.

 ** _Rami Sebei:_**  
 _Claudio gave me a massage last night *monkey emoji* but OMG Fergal, help me *grimace emoji*_

 ** _Fergal Devitt:_**  
 _What happened?!_

 ** _Rami Sebei:_**  
 _I wanted to thank him by finally fucking his ass. Kept slipping out :( :( So watched Sheamus fuck him instead. *heart eyes*_

 ** _Rami Sebei:_**  
 _Seriously Fergal...Claudio is a HOT bottom. He takes it like a CHAMP. Anyhoo, how was the orgy :P_

 ** _Fergal Devitt:_**  
 _Call me *sassy girl emoji*_

His phone started to ring.

"Morning," he trilled.

"I hear seagulls so you must be near the ocean," Sami said, "Tea. Spill. Now."

"Well hehehehe," giggled Finn, "It was quite a night. I still have it in spades hun. Was so good to see Zack again. He went in me first, whilst WIll banged Noam. And then Will took a turn on me. Noam gave Zack what he wanted. And then we finished off, Noam in me...bare...and Will bred Zack. I think Will wants a relationship."

"Wow..." Sami sounded breathless, "I saw the videos you sent. Just wanted to hear you talk about it."

"Did ya have a wee wank?"

"Duh."

"But I also spoke to Chad. Sami, have a wee problem."

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"Shut up."

"Oh Fergal...please tell me one of them hasn't turned out to be poz?!"

"No nothing like that," Finn said, "But...Noam dropped the L-bomb. I could tell by how he was being that he wanted more than sex. Tried be all tender and gentle...then he said it. I had to let him down and he stormed out. He left the group chat and won't answer his phone."

"What did Karl say about that?" Sami cut in.

"Sami...I think I want Chad and me to be closed...but I dunno...now I've slept on it I still kinda want to play around."

"Then stay open," Sami said, "I know you Fergal. You'll enjoy being exclusive for a few months, get an itchy hole and then climb onto some cut-rate easy dick and cheat on Anderson."

"I couldn't do that to Chad. I love him more than I ever did Stuart."

"But what if in the CWC one of them comes onto you again? You will not be able to resist."

"I can!"

"Liar."

"Bitch. I'm gonna see how I feel."

"Backtracking a moment," Sami said, "DId you say Will Ospreay wants a relationship with ZSJ? One of the biggest hoes in independent wrestling not named Fergal Devitt?"

"Yeah..." sighed Finn, "We came SO close to forming an official relationship until I realised he was getting pounded by Paul Tracey when he wasn't pounding me."

"I warned you then Fergal," Sami said, "You and him are too alike anyway. I bet if you and he dated it would have been catfights before the first month. He reminds me of Coddles."

"He so does...omigod," Finn said, "He isn't Coddles...oooooh! OH MY GOD I FORGOT! He wants Coddles to bang him! And Coddles may come to the CWC YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!"

Several passers by gawped at him as his voice had risen to a super-gay excited squeal.

"HOLD UP!" barked Sami, "You are not pimping my man out to your hoe-bag buddies!"

"EXCUSE ME PRINCESS!" clapped back Finn, "Who's the greedy bitch playing with 2 men at once?!"

"Good point..." Sami gulped, "Sorry Fergal, Soapbox Sadie mode again."

"I'm gonna go. I got you some rock," Finn said, "I'll speak to you soon darlin. Love ya. Mwah."

"Mwah," Sami replied, "Laters Patch."

"SAMI! I thought we agreed to bury that!" spluttered Finn.

"Nope. Never. BYE!"

Sami hung up.

"Had a hunch I'd find you here, slagbag," came a voice.

Finn looked up in alarm. Zack Sabre Junior was grinning down at him in sunglasses and a colourful vest and short-shorts.

"WHat the hell? Did you follow me?!" gasped Finn.

"I was gonna come to Bournemouth to watch NXT, got a few days off," Zack said, "Will was a doll and dropped me off at the station. When I got here, I saw you checked in at the rock shop on Facebook and then, well, you're not exactly difficult to spot."

He perched next to Finn on the bench.

"Stalker," the Irish cutie said.

"Such a good night last night," Zack sighed, "Apart from Noam being a bunny boiler and ruining it. Bitch be cray."

"I got such vibes from you and WIll," FInn said.

"I know...he's a great fuck and a nice guy," Zack said, "He made me cum. And did so again this morning. But you know me Devitt. I don't like being tied down."

"Yes you do. Just not figuaritively," Finn grinned, "I've seen your Tumblr. Wait you fucked WIll AGAIN?!"

"Duh? I never turn away a dicking opportunity," Zack sassed, "Spoken to any hot American men today? Specifically with dark hair, DSLs, amazing blue eyes and a huge cock?"

"You are SUCH a thirsty wee slut," Finn grinned.

"I want a piece of Cody Rhodes and you ain't gonna stop me," Zack said.

"He's Sami's man."

"You still want him. Even his name's making you hard," Zack smirked.

"I can give you his number," Finn said, "He's not just the hottest hunk alive but he's SO nice. Omigod...seriously Lucas...Zack...you will LOVE him. Honestly. He's the biggest geek and we just connect on so many levels. Oh and he can BURN people like nobody I've ever met. "

"You're still hung up on that dick," Zack observed, "Which means he must be an amazing lay. I want."

Finn scrolled his phone and showed Zack Cody's number.

"If you make ONE Zack and Cody joke when Noam and I are over in America bitch, I WILL kiss and tell," threatened Zack.

"I'll tell the wrestling sites what a hoe you are. And leak your tumblr."

"POT. KETTLE. Who had four men in his arse last night? That would be you!"

"God I've missed you," sighed Finn.

"I've missed you as well, not just because you're hot as fuck, but you're just such a good friend," Zack said.

"I'm still working on things with them upstairs," Finn tapped his nose, "All being well..."

"Knowing my luck you'll leave NXT by the time I get allowed in," Zack pouted, "Oh my God though, those two Aussie lads..."

He fanned himself.

"I'm getting them first," Finn said, "I'd like them to spitroast me. Or double penetrate me."

"I haven't been DP'd for YEARS!" Zack sighed. He was already making sure to follow Cody on Twitter, add him on Facebook and was now debating whether to chat him up on WhatsApp.

"So tell me about you and Joel Redman after the York Hall show..." Finn whispered.

"He had me against the wall," Zack smiled, "Round the back. His wife and son were waiting and we nearly got caught."

"Neville told me about him being married. When he was here he acted like he was single and a virgin. He dated Ryan Nemeth AKA Briley Pierce for a while before ending up with Vader's son, who used to bang Graves. NXT has always been a mess," Finn said, "Info courtesy of Coddles. Seriously. He knew the tea on ANYONE in WWE. He's SO good. So connected."

Zack was too busy opening WhatsApp to listen.

 _ **Zack Sabre Jr:**_  
 _Hey :D_

 _ **Cody Runnels:**_  
 _Who's this?_

 _ **Cody Runnels:**_  
 _Ohhhh...hi ZSJ! *wave emojis* hows it going? x_

 _ **Zack Sabre Jr:**_  
 _Doing good ta mate *thumbs up emoji* With your mate Finn in B'mouth *sassy girl emoji*_

"Selfie," Zack said.

"Ya talking to Coddles?" Finn beamed, flashing a huge grin at the camera.

"Mmm-hmm, just toe-ing the water," Zack replied, sending the photo.

"Tell me truthfully, when was the last wrestling show where you left the building without fucking one member of the card first?" grinned Finn.

"I can't remember," Zack smiled, "I make it my mission every show. If they're not much to look at in the face, I just bend over. So much talent in the CWC. Can't WAIT."

"You will clean up," Finn said, "How long did it take you to butter up CJ Banks by the way? Can't believe you finally got him!"

"Ages," complained Zack, "Even then he wouldn't do me without watching fucking straight porn first! Like MATE, you're not a 'straight guy into lads', you're fucking BI!"

"Took me a MONTH to get onto his dick," pouted Finn, "I was just a living sex doll. As soon as he was done, pulled up his trousers and fucked off. And he wouldn't let me eat his amazing arse."

"Wonder how many dicks we have in common?"

"Many," Finn grinned.

* * *

 **Money In The Bank, June 20, 2016**

Dean couldn't believe it as the locker room surrounded him backstage.

He was the WWE Champion!

Him.

A scruffbag from Cincinnati. Jon Moxley, messed-up indie star.

He was now top of the WWE tree.

If being Mr Money In The Bank wasn't enough...cashing on his beloved Seth...oh could tonight be any better?

A figure with messy long black hair elbowed his way through the crowds of superstars and agents.

"Jonny."

"Colby. You're not mad are you?"

"Mad?" Seth Rollins looked incredulous. He then yanked Dean to him and smashed his bristled lips to the elder Ohio native's. Dean melted into the embrace, heart racing and cute squeaks leaving his throat. His blue eyes sparkled and a huge smile lifted his craggy face as Seth broke away.

"Guess not.." he giggled dumbly.

Seth just smirked.

"What y'all staring at?" he barked to the snickering superstars.

"Get a room!" catcalled Kofi Kingston.

Sami Zayn was watching them. He wanted to be happy for Dean. But really, he'd hoped this would be Kevin's or even his night. After the Ambrose Asylum segment on Raw last week, most people thought Dean's promo about doing exactly what he'd done tonight was just too obvious to even be considered a legit outcome. Turns out Dean had predicted the future.

"What's up with your face?" Kevin Owens quipped.

"That should have been you Kevin. Odds were on," Sami pouted.

"You mean that should have been you. Quit it," Kevin snarked, "Just be happy for Ambrose."

"No. He shaded my boyfriend," snarled Sami, folding his arms, "Why is it that Coddles gets forced out and HE gets to strut around with the gold just cos he gets Rollins' pencil dick in him?!"

Kevin rolled his eyes. Ever since Sami hooked up with Cody...and then started sleeping with Sheamus and Cesaro once Cody had left...he was becoming bitchier and bitchier backstage. Although Kevin was used to Sami's tantrums and knew full-well his 'I'm Sami and I'm a happy go lucky klutz' public persona was an engineered act, sometimes the cuddly Marieville native's patience was really tested by his long-time friend and rival.

"You can be a nasty piece of work sometimes, you know that?" Kevin cried.

"Over it. Meh. Wonder how long it would take them to airbrush out his wrinkles, broken veins and yellow teeth from promo shots?" Sami finished.

Kevin stomped away in disgust.

Sami just huffed.

Fuck it.

He took a deep breath.

Before striding confidently across the room towards Cesaro, who was chatting to Natalya.

"Sami," beamed the Swiss.

"Claudio. A word. NOW."

"You're wanted," smirked Natalya.

"Apparently so, tell TJ I'll call tonight," Cesaro said.

"I'll make sure he has his best underwear on," she teased. She embraced the frisson of lust between the naughty Swiss and her husband. It was kinda hot, she conceded.

Sami raised his eyebrows.

"I'll see you later Nattie," Cesaro grinned, pecking her on both cheeks.

With a knowing smile, the beautiful blonde Calgary girl departed.

"What was that about?" Sami was now getting jealous AGAIN! It must be his 'time of the month', he thought as he couldn't understand why tonight, everything was irritating him. Was it because Zack Sabre Junior was messaging Cody day and night? Perhaps. But who was Sami to get pressed after the way he'd been throwing himself at hot Swiss and Irish men lately?

"I think Nattie vonts to votch TJ and me haff sex," Cesaro said.

"Might spice up their marriage. He's the only dick she's ever known," Sami sassed.

Wow. He mentally slapped himself. He was shading everyone in sight tonight.

God he needed his ass fucked again soon.

"What's the matter?" Cesaro asked, "You vonted to see me."

"Yes. I do. Follow me. Private."

Ooooh. The mischeivous Swiss' brain was already working on the possibilities of this statement. Could he FINALLY be getting some Syrian-Canadian cock? Without the pressure of Sheamus watching? PLEASE!

Sami pushed open a side room door and padded inside.

Cesaro followed him in, resting casually and seductively against the door, shades on and working it.

"Vell?" he purred.

"Strip," Sami spat.

Cesaro took off his shades and gave him an incredulous look.

"I said. STRIP. You Swiss thot."

Cesaro peeled off his trunks and kneepads. Before bending over a table. He had some tension that needed to be released. He just hoped Sami knew what he was getting into!

"And your boots."

"Vos just getting to that."

SMACK!

Sami whacked that muscular bubble butt.

"Owwww..." hissed the Swiss. He climbed onto the table and began to clumsily unlace and remove his boots so he was completely naked.

Sami moaned. He was SO hard. His hormones were running so wild that his shoulders bore several chips. Although he was ITCHING for a no strings ass fuck, he could break the seal somewhat by pounding a big strong Swiss hunk whom he knew wanted his dick, first.

Cesaro climbed off the table.

God he was SCULPTED, Sami was entranced. He'd tried to touch him up in the ladder match but Kevin and indeed, Jericho too, had kept putting the kybosh on it. Dicks. Don't keep Sami from sex.

Gently, Cesaro began to kiss him.

"Let's *kiss*...get you *kiss* naked.." his accent was a sultry purr.

And Sami was under his spell.

Wordlessly, the redhead shed his black SZ jacket, his black tights, boots and signature hat, so his in-proportion otter body was as naked as the beautiful man he was about to get busy with.

"Such a hunk Sami," Cesaro whispered.

"You're the hunk Claudiooo...*moan*.." Sami ground against him, whining and mewling, pushing him onto the table again. Cesaro heaved himself back on it, before pulling Sami up and onto him, wrapping his long legs around him.

"Leave ze dom shit to idiots like Fandango," purred the Swiss, "Just you und mir, Sami."

"God I want you."

"I vont you too."

"Tell me Claudio...please."

Cesaro put his handsome face to Sami's ear before whispering.

"I want you to fuck my pussy you beautiful hairy stud."

Sami could not believe that he was being spoken to and of so...highly. By someone this hot. Seriously Cesaro was one of the hottest men in the industry! And he was urging Sami to fuck him!

"OK...legs up Claudio.." Sami's petty anger had gone and he was nervous once more. He had no lube on hand. It would hurt.

The long hairy legs with slim ankles rested on his pale, freckled shoulders. Sami spat on his hand and began to coat his hard cock.

He then sucked two of his fingers and gently began to insert them inside the tight opening.

"Ahhhhh!" Cesaro's face was etched in relief.

"Claudio...you're already wet."

"I had to...ahem...get some tension out after ze ladder match and Stephen refused so I vent to ze bathroom vith a toy..."

"Fuck I had no idea you were such a bottom."

"Versatile, mon cher."

"You're a massive bottom Claudio. Admit it."

"Just shut up and put zat big dick inside me."

Fuck.

Sami had to be dreaming, this was so hot.

He took aim.

Please don't slip...

Slowly.

Slowly.

God the Swiss was tight...yes...come on...

"OW!...hmmmm...mmmmmmmmmm!" The Swiss' face contorted...first with pain...then relaxed into pleasure as he got used to the invasion. Mmmm. Sami had such a nice dick. Plus Cesaro did like a redhead.

"Does that...feel good?" asked Sami.

Cesaro nodded.

"More."

Sami pushed in...and some more...until...Cesaro let out a gasp and he was balls deep.

The long arms flew around Sami's neck.

"Fuck me Zayn."

"Anything you say!" Sami panted and he began to fuck, slowly at first.

"Ohhh...ahhh...ahhhh...oh yeah...oh don't stop! OH YES! Oh wow Sami you're GOOD! just zere you hunk...oh wow yes...don't stop...ahhh..."

Sami could scarcely believe it was working this time...and that Cesaro was ENJOYING him. But this position was making him nervous. He'd be more comfortable doing him doggie.

Cesaro pushed Sami's chest, indicating him to stop.

Sami thankfully pulled out. He was getting close. Well wouldn't you?

"What's up?" he asked.

"I vont to ride your dick." smirked Cesaro.

"Claudio I may pre jack.."

"It happens ven it happens. On your back Sami."

"yes Claudio."

Cesaro climbed off the table to allow Sami to lay on his back. He then hopped back up, straddling the furry redhead. Easily, he lowered himself on to Sami, locking his hands with the redhead's.

"Fuck Claudio..." gasped Sami, "You're so hot.."

Cesaro released Sami's hands and held his own behind his head, showing off what his hips could do.

Sami was on cloud 9. He never thought he'd ever end up this way - on a table with a beautiful Swiss man taking what he wanted from him. Precum was oozing all over Sami's stomach so he was obviously doing OK. Cesaro's moans were loud and unsubtle. People must know what was going on in here!

"I'm getting close," moaned the Swiss.

"M...me too...mmmmm...Claudio..."

"Sami..."

Cesaro leaned down to devour his lips.

"Mmmm...oh fuck...don;'t think I can...oooooh! OHHHH! OHHH ohgodthinkamgonnacum...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sami drove deep into Cesaro as he exploded hard. DAMN! Not now! But it was too late.

Cesaro looked a little pissed off.

But that could be Sami being paranoid.

The Swiss eased himself off the gasping redhead.

"Sorry Claudio...bit backed up...couldnt help it.."

"It's OK..."

"It's not. I saw your face. I didn't satisfy you. You can leave if you want."

Cesaro was already pulling his trunks on. All that anticipation. For what? He'd just said it to make Sami improve his technique. He didn't think the redhead would actually cum so soon. What a waste of time! Massages, gallantly fucking Sami up the ass...all so he could finally try Sami's cock out...and this was what it was all for. A substandard, awkward backstage session that was over in scarce minutes! Why did he and Sheamus open up again? Some things were better left as fantasies, the Swiss decided. Sheamus NEVER failed to deliver 100% in the bedroom.

"I haff to go find Stephen."

"Oh. So you're just gonna leave me here huh?!" snarled Sami, picking himself up, "You took my load and now you're gonna just go?!"

"It vos no strings attached Sami," Cesaro said, "Stop being so emotional."

"I am not! You used me!"

"You approached me tonight actually. And you were...a disappointment."

Sami felt the bottom drop out his stomach. He'd let it happen AGAIN! Cesaro once more had taken what he wanted and then thrown him aside like a candy wrapper.

He watched the Swiss lace up his boots and stomp out the room.

Cesaro was searching for a mens room. Ah. The locker room was just down there...in he want and stormed towards the bathroom into a stall. After a few...ahem...noisy minutes of self-cleansing, he felt marginally better and padded out. He needed a shower.

"Claude? You in here?" came a voice Cesaro was dying to hear.

"Oui Stephen..."

Sheamus appeared, deliciously in just a towel.

"Where you been?" asked the Irishman.

"Making a big mistake," Cesaro said, "No more 'arabic spice' thanks. He's bad in bed."

"Oh..." Sheamus sighed, "Dare I ask why?"

"He came early. So I left him."

"CLAUDE!" Sheamus rebuffed him, "What's that gonna acheive."

"He's not my boyfriend," shrugged Cesaro.

"Doesn't mean you have to be one of those people.." Sheamus huffed, "Why be a dick to him?"

"Get in zat stall Stephen and stop nagging me."

Sheamus let his towel fall and headed into a stall, locking it.

"Oh nein," Cesaro said.

Sheamus unbolted it with a huff.

"Why should I? You gonna throw a hissy at me if I'm not on top form tonight as well?"

"No...please Stephen..."

"Fine. Get yer arse in here. Face the wall."

* * *

"OHH! OHHH! OHH YEAH!"

Sweat dripped off a writhing male body onto a golden surface.

Clothes discarded, including a black vest, blue jeans and some tight Robocop-style wrestling pants..and scattered all around the hotel room.

Dean Ambrose was thorougly enjoying his first fuck as WWE Champion. GOD it felt good!

He'd been on his back.

Then on his side.

On all fours.

And finally riding the man he took it from. The belt had been clasped around his naked waist this whole time.

Seth was getting off on this so hard. Dean was such a turnon when he was like this. He'd been more than happy to allow the Ohio native to take the lead in the bedroom tonight. This title win had meant the world to him. It also meant both of them had now held that title.

Dean's tousled mousy locks were tumbling into his eyes as he continued to cry out and moan, his thighs tingling and tightening as his orgasm once more thundered to the surface.

And Seth was SO thick and jacked these days...no wonder their sex life had been rejuvenated so much since the Iowa native had returned. Making up for all this lost time.

"Gonna..." whined Dean.

"Go for it man...fuck yeah.." Seth snarled.

Dean continued to ride...his prostate continuing to be stimulated...oh God...yes...his cock was rubbing against the WWE logo on the belt and felt SO fucking good...oh God,...he could feel it...yes...yes...fuck yes...oh God yes...

He let out a scream as he climaxed, both over his newly won title, still tight around his slim waist...and all over Seth's sheened abs and pecs beneath his naked-except-for-the-belt body.

But he kept riding.

He needed Seth to come to complete him.

"Fuck...fuck.." Seth hissed.

"Close Colby?" moaned Dean between gasps.

"Uh huh champ.."

"Oh yes...come on...shoot in me...seed me.."

"Clench that hole Jonny."

Dean did so.

"Fuuuuck yeah..." Seth had a wicked smile now, "Man thats so fuckin' good..gonna make me cum.."

"PLEASE!"

* * *

 **Orlando, FL, 1 July 2016**

The Cruiserweight Classic was finally here! The Performance Center was abuzz as 32 of the world's finest cruiserweight-class wrestlers, including Tajiri, Kota Ibushi, Johnny Gargano, Zack Sabre Junior and Noam Dar, congregated in the city of Orlando. This tournament was highly anticipated both by fans and talent alike.

In a coffee shop two blocks from the PC, Zack Sabre Jr and Finn Balor were sat, supping skinny lattes and discussing the possibilities the CWC could lead for the Canterbury resident. Finn was trying to get ALL his old friends NXT contracts by any means necessary! Zack was talented enough to be a huge star in NXT and WWE as a whole. Plus he was hot, sassy, fun and a great friend - so ya know.

Zack had been chatting to Cody regularly on WhatsApp. Just being a friend, not propositioning him but his intentions will soon become clear...as Cody had agreed to come to Orlando as a fan to watch some of the matches (and maybe secure some more bookings). Finn was all for this, just because it meant he could get to see Cody again! He did hope Sami came with the ravenette, as the Irishman was starting to worry they were going to split. Despite his own contained passion for Cody, Finn cared about Sami's happiness and was worrying the redhead was getting too comfortable with Sheamus and Cesaro. That was when open relationships went wrong, and Sheamus and Cesaro didn;t have a great track record when it came to bedroom guests.

Sami had not told Finn about the disastrous encounter at Money In The Bank.

He hadn't even told Cody.

"Now," Finn was saying, "I know you're probably well aware, but there's a few lads you need to avoid at the PC."

"Hun. You've told me about a million times. Graves, Aries and Phillips," Zack sassed, "You're always bitching about Graves. I reckon you deep down want to fuck him."

"I DO NOT!" squealed Finn, "How dare you!"

"I mean, I know he has the personality of a used sanny pad but he's hot," Zack said, "It's ok hun. You can tell me."

"I have had enough of this conversation thanks," pouted Finn, before suddenly leaping to his feet with a piercing SQUEE, "CODDLES!"

A raven-haired hunk in snapback, shades and Lacoste polo had appeared in the entrance to the coffee shop and he smiled, showing perfect white teeth in response to the ear-splitting Irish accent.

Finn was kicking chairs and tables aside as he sprinted to Cody and leapt onto him, legs wrapping around him right there in the coffee shop.

"Hi Finny," Cody giggled.

"Hi!" Finn beamed, "Happy Birthday for yesterday...yaaas you made it...can't believe it...where's Sami?"

"Just me today, but he's gonna try and get home tomorrow. I have a key," Cody said, "OK OK, stop it Finny otherwise folk are gonna talk."

"Sowwy. KISSES!" Nuzzling and pecking. Awwwww.

Zack strutted confidently over at that point with a bottle of water.

"Thought you could use some of this, as bitch, you thirsty," he sassed to Finn, thrusting it into his hand.

"How's your genital warts?" clapped back Finn, "Honestly sweets, it's like a cauliflower where his arsehole used to be."

"I think you should have told him about your incontinence before you jumped the poor bastard," Zack Z-snapped right back, "Comes with old age."

"Coddles...sweets, meet my old friend, this charming individual is otherwise known as indie legend Zack Sabre Junior," Finn said.

"Oh hey, my WhatsApp buddy," Cody smiled, extending a hand.

"You're even hotter in person," smiled Zack. His heart was pounding. Yes. Yes. Yes. Operation Ensnare Rhodes had begun; "Did you have a good birthday?"

"And she's off...shut your legs slagbag, you're stinking out this caff!" Finn sassed.

"Is that your colostomy bag I can see under your t-shirt?" Zack hit back.

"EW!" Cody said, "Can you not?"

"Let's go outside," Finn said, "Zack. Buy Coddles a coffee."

"No. Your home town bitch, you do it."

Zack would have done it anyway even if Finn hadn't told him to. Ah what the hell. Any way that got him closer to getting that dick.

"Just a latte," Cody said, "Wanna sit outside? Unless you Brits can't handle a bit of Florida sun?"

"I am NOT British!" pouted Finn, "Bitch. Yeah, we can do."

Cody yanked Finn out the door and out onto one of the bench seats, set under colourful parasols. It was located in the gay district of Orlando, including Pulse nightclub. The now-former WWE superstar lit up a cigarette.

"So why do you only smoke cigars around your wife?" asked Finn.

"Because they're for home use only," Cody said, "How have you been?"

"Well...hehehehe...ssssssh...you can be the first one to know...I slept with Nick Miller two days ago," Finn had a cute conspiratorial grin, "Karl and I are still open."

"Knew you couldn't go through with keeping closed," Cody smiled, "And I may as well tell you some news...guess who's gotten in contact...*cute giggle*"

"A certain Canadian actor?" asked Finn.

"Damnit..." Cody was blushing.

"You had the Amell face on," Finn teased, "Sweets, just remember it was me who got you and him to bang last year."

"Bitch I was gonna get that D regardless, you just accelerated the process," Cody said, "But yeah...oh Stephen. And OMIGOD, OMIGOD! I AM GONNA BE ON THE NEW SEASON OF ARROW!"

He was bouncing in his seat and looked like a child who'd been given the best Christmas ever. And Finn was reading all sorts of things from this. Like things weren't too good with Sami right now...the Irishman had a feeling his Syrian friend would not be down with the return of Stephen Amell...at all. But Cody looked so happy about this news.

"Oh wow!" he squealed, "Bet you can't wait!"

"Stephen has been sending some mushy messages lately, and...Finny...please don't judge me or drag me but old feelings are being stirred up," Cody confessed, "I need to talk to Sami about it."

"Get him to reply to my WhatsApps whilst you're at it, I dunno whats with him at the moment," Finn said, "You know relationship advice from me is useless...but I reckon you need to cut your losses. I dunno how you stay sane with your complicated love life, sweets."

"Me neither," Cody said, "I can't help it with Stephen...but I know he and I can't be together."

"Then bang him when you do stuff with him and keep it NSA," Finn said, "I can't let you hurt Sami."

"I don't want to!" Cody cried, "I love him Finny. But you know how deep my feelings for Stephen are."

"You and he will never be more than FWBs," Finn said, "Anyhoo, you wanna watch out for predators."

"Please. Nobody preys on ME," Cody lit another cig with the burning end of his old one.

"Wanna bet," Finn said.

Zack appeared at that point with a tray of coffees. His black vest and short white shorts showed off his long, tanned smooth legs to perfection. He placed the tray on the table and sat down next to Cody. Legs open.

"Hey," he grinned.

Finn rolled his eyes. Jesus Sabre Jr. Could you BE any less subtle?!

Zack was hard just sitting next to Cody. What a HUNK. Zack hadn't had any sex (of the anal variety) for a good week, a record for him. He may be ignoring Will Ospreay's messages, but so what? He had an American hottie to entice.

"So looking forward to the Cruiserweight Classic?" Cody asked.

"Who? Me or him?" Finn pouted.

"Finny. How many competing are your exes?" grinned Cody.

"A good eighty per cent," piped up Zack, "Yeah, he's had Ibushi in case you were wondering."

"LUCAS.." Finn went scarlet, "Sweets. You want tea cos I have stuff on HIM that will make your eyes pop!"

"You're just jealous," Zack camped, sipping his coffee. He shuffled an inch closer to Cody so their legs were in danger of touching, "Hey Cody. I hear you're after more bookings. Fancy meeting at Evolve sometime in the next few months?"

"Like you can wait THAT long?" snorted Finn.

"Hold your noise old man," sassed Zack, "How about it? Rhodes vs Sabre Junior?"

"I'll think about it," Cody smiled. He felt Zack subtly brush his thigh. He knew what game this kid was playing. And he was gonna have some fun. And was Finn jealous? HA! Cody was sort of enjoying this.

"How's WILL?!" piped up Finn, pink patches on his cheeks, his pretty face fighting the urge to scowl.

"Yeah, Finny said you and he were coupling up now," Cody said.

"Well 'Finny' can stop," Zack said, "Ospreay was just another casual fuck who wants exclusive rights to me. Just like Noam Dar is to you, Fergal...wow Cody you have great legs hun."

"Why thank you sire," Cody grinned.

"Fancy coming out with us tonight?" Zack chirped eagerly, "It's go-go night down at that bar...what's it called again?"

"Savoy," Finn said, "I'm sure Coddles has other stuff to do, Zack.."

"Finny. When have I ever turned down a night out?" Cody sassed, "Plus it's only 1 day removed from my birthday. Go go night hmm?"

"I have some amazing briefs, gonna be LIT," Zack said, "You should see the jock Fergal's gonna wear."

"Good job I always pack shit hot underwear isn't it," Cody said.

Zack drained his coffee.

"I'm in the mood to start partying early," he said, "I'm on heat. It's the humidity. Always happens when I'm in America."

"You're always on heat hun," Finn said, "Coddles, when he stands up there'll be a damp patch on the bench."

"Going to the loo, back in a mo," Zack sashayed away.

"He's...interesting," Cody said as soon as the English sensation was out of earshot, "I can't believe you rode him. He's a complete queen!"

"He has his masc moments, trust me," Finn said, "You gonna go there?"

"Maybe," Cody said, "Thought not without a rubber."

"You're best playing safe," Finn assured him.

"Is he good. I mean you've had him multiple times?" Cody said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah he is. I can only vouch for his topping ability though. Will and Noam enjoy fucking his arse. And he can get boys like THAT *finger snap*. I mean, does that not put you off, knowing what a massive hoe he is?"

"Finny, you're a hoe. I'm a hoe. I don't care anymore," Cody said, "Slut shaming is so 2014. I can't tell whether you and he are legit buds or bitter rivals competing for the same dick."

He gave Finn a knowing smile.

"Nah. It looks like we shade each other but I've known him since he was a wee chicken starting out back in 04," the former NXT Champion explained, "We used to go on the scene together...he brought me out me shell. In a way he made me who I am today. I was so introverted even in Ireland, I only met guys discreetly until Zack came along and I was blown away by how confident he was even as a teen. I used to copy him till I finally found my own confidence...he's helped me so much over the years..helped me embrace being gay, stuff like that."

"When did you first bang him?" cut in Cody.

"I waited until he was 18," Finn said, "2005. Our birthdays are 2 days apart. But I wasn't his first at all. We've always had benefits as part of our friendship. He wants you bad, sweets."

"I can tell," smiled Cody, "He is hot though. But ugh it means I have to TOP."

Le pout.

Finn giggled.

"He only tops small lads," he said.

"So tell me about Australian dick," Cody said.

"Well...hehehe...I just got friendly at training, helping Nick out with holds..hehehe...next thing I know, I was going back to his and he was smashing me from behind on his bed," Finn said, "Brightened up a typical day's graft."

"Thot," grinned Cody.

"Better being a thot than boring," Finn said.

"But it means we can't drag Graves when we do it ourselves," Cody said, "I hear you had a run in with Sweet Baby Tom at Takeover?"

"UGH. What a fucking BITCH!" erupted Finn, "He pretended to be my friend."

"Tom's easily led, always has been," Cody said, "Graves probably poisoned him against you. Don't take it to heart."

"He got Rich Brennan fired," Finn said, "He's not the angel you think he is. They know him at some of the bars here. Bit of a dark room staple apparently."

"Finny that's hypocritical - so were you once."

"10 years ago maybe," Finn said, "I like to at least look at the face of the dick I'm about to climb on."

Zack appeared at that point, a smug grin on his face.

"Triple flush job?" sassed Finn.

"Nope, just swallowed a day's frustrations from the muscle mary barista," Zack said nonchalantly.

"Oh for fucks sake.." Finn facepalmed.

Zack just grinned and shed his vest. He had rainbow sweatbands on. He was exhilirated and eager to party and generally be a massive hot mess today.

"When are you not on the prowl?" grinned Cody, casually taking his t-shirt off.

Zack stared. MMMMMMM! YES PLEASE. It took all he had to not start groping.

Finn, not wanting to be outdone, peeled his black tee off, his glorious pecs and abs catching the sun.

"His body..." Zack sighed.

"I know. My best friend is an actual Adonis," Cody grinned.

"Let's get something harder," Finn said, "I want to shake my booty to some commercial pop."

"Good plan!" Cody said, "YAY!"

"They were vodka coffees by the way, double shots in each," Zack grinned, "Thought I'd get us started early."

Finn linked his arm in Zack's and then pulled Cody to his other one. YAY! Oh tonight was gonna be GOOD! Even if he didn't get any dick. He was getting exclusive time with Cody! OK he'd have to deal with Zack's relentless thirst but still...Cody time. No Eden/Brandi or Sami to steal the Georgian ravenette's attention. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS.

"Finny you look ridiculously happy," Cody said.

"Cos you're here," Finn beamed, "I'm gonna send a callout to the NXT WhatsApp group, see if I can entice anyone out."

"Shane Thorne?" Zack piped up, "Dash Wilder?"

"Oh Finny you're not thirsting over the Revival as well?!" snorted Cody.

"Dash GOT BACK," Finn said, "I told ya sweets, I like masc men."

"Before you arrived, he was telling me who he wanted to fuck before being called up," Zack smirked, "Wanna know?"

COdy beamed.

"Shut up Zack," pouted Finn, "So what if I want to let Dash go Wilder on me? NXT has some serious eye candy. Only thing keeping me from walking out."

"Aries still thinking he's head bitch in charge?" asked Cody.

"Yes," snarled Finn, "I SWEAR...that dried up old bag comes for me ONCE more..."

He cracked his knuckles and hissed through his nose.

"You're only 3 years younger.." Zack reminded him, before smiling charmingly at Cody, "I could tell you some gossip on Aries."

"I'm listening.." Cody grinned.

"A mate of mine, you may know him, The Villain Marty Scurll..."

"KHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Finn cut in with a Stardust hiss that had Cody doubled over in giggles. Still copying him every which way then!

"Anyway...yeah Fergal and he had a bad relationship...Marty had Aries when he did British Bootcamp."

"He basically banged half of TNA then?" Cody said.

"Yep. He's a player. HAd him a few times myself," Zack said, "He's fucking good in bed, no wonder trunks dropped in TNA. But yeah. Said Aries was the worst arse he'd ever had."

"OOooh juicy deets please!" Cody's blue eyes were wide and eager.

"For starters he said that Aries screams like a cheap porn star and it sounded fake," Zack said, "And..oh yeah...no douche. It got...messy."

"EW.." Cody said, "But thanks for that. I'll just publicly spill that tea next time that TNA hack runs his mouth."

"Don't care, Scumbag Scurll is still SCUM," pouted Finn.

"Fergal. You got clingy. He didn't like it. Get over it," sassed Zack, "Ooh that voddy coffee's going to me head.."

He fake-stumbled onto Cody.

"Back up," Cody smirked.

"Yeah, calm your thirst, you've already sucked some cock," Finn complained.

"Not the same as getting some in my hole," Zack sighed.

"Sweets. Don't bother, you won't touch the sides. It's like a chewed orange between his legs," Finn Z-snapped Zack.

"Oh REALLY?!" Zack was grinning, "You weren't saying that this morning when I had you!"

"WHAT?! Finny..!" Cody admonished him.

"Slipped my mind," Finn mumbled.

"Oh I bet it did," teased Cody.

"I'm staying with him," Zack explained, "We were bored this morning so I decided to stick my cock in him for a bit. You should crash there tonight."

"ZACK!" Finn scolded, though YES PLEASE, Cody at his house. His phone was ringing. He pulled it from his shorts pocket.

Noam Dar.

Oh shit.

They'd posed for a photo and tweeted it the other day for the CWC. That shit had been awkward - Noam had tried to plead his case once more to Finn, but the Irishman had friendzoned him immediately. He hated hurting the cute little Jewish man but Noam needed to get over this puppy love. Why did he have to overstep friends-with-benefits? Finn hated it when stuff got complicated. Noam was adorable (and brilliant in bed) but damn why did he have to get all emotional?

"Hey," he said casually.

"Hi gorgeous," came Noam's voice, "Up to much?"

"Just downtown in the gay village with Zack," Finn said, "Coddles is here."

"Oh...HIM," Noam sounded miffed.

"Noam, what's your problem?"

"He's not even in WWE anymore, why's he hanging round Orlando?"

"He's allowed. He's my FRIEND. Plus, Zack is itching to bed him."

"Zack beds anything in troosers," Noam scoffed.

"Doesn't stop you banging him...or riding his dick," Finn teased, "Come on grumpy pants, come out with us."

"I'm training."

"Get out early and slip into something tight and skimpy," Finn said, "Come shake your booty with me and Coddles."

"What if I find myself inside you again?" Noam was shameless. Why not?

"Zack's a bugger and bought us vodka lattes, and it's going to me head, so chances are that may happen," Finn said, "I'm inviting out some NXT lads too."

"Well," Noam whispered, "I'm feeling versatile today. Wouldn't mind being fucked as well. I've been checking out talent in the PC."

"Good boy," Finn said, "Seriously. Take your pick. Though you ain't getting Shane Thorne before me."

"SLAG!" catcalled Zack.

"Who's he talking to?" asked Cody, not minding how close to him Zack was stood.

"Search me," Zack said, "Thought about my invite?"

"I can't impose on Finny like that."

"You kidding?" Zack said, "Given half the chance he'd crawl across broken glass to fuck you again. He won't, mind, on my watch but ya know wee Fergal."

"True," Cody admitted, "I guess I can stay over."

"Good lad," Zack said, "Now. You a dancer?"

"Best dancer in WWE for 9 years bitch, I can outdo any twink on a dancefloor," Cody sassed.

"You haven't met me," Zack smiled.

Finn had hung up and padded over.

"We're getting an addition," he smiled.

"Your toyboy?" teased Cody.

"Which one?" chimed in Zack.

"Noam," Finn said, "Tempting him out. But ssssssssssssh. Chad..I mean Karl, can't know about this.."

"Finny.." Cody side-eyed him hard.

"I'm sure it won't come to anything," Finn said.

"Finny. You'll want dick. Noam wants to wife you." Cody said.

"I'm 34. I can say no," Finn said, folding his arms.

"Hun," Zack had his arm around Cody again (Finn scowled), "I'm sure you think you know everything about Fergal. I've known him to be the bottom in numerous gangbangs. He may have Dar. And then a good few more. He once ended up getting 12 dicks after a night out with me."

"You had a good 10 yourself that night bitch," clapped back Finn.

"It was a hell of a night," sighed Zack, "We were out in Manchester. Turns out going out in your ring gear makes you very popular with the boys."

"Ahhhh to be young and hungry," Cody sighed, "Good times, my teens and early 20s."

"You still look good on it...31 is young," Zack purred.

"ZACK!" snapped Finn.

* * *

Sami Zayn woke up in his hotel room with a start.

He looked down at his naked body under the covers, and then across at the sleeping man next to him and groaned to himself. He'd been so bitter after Money In The Bank. Bitter and ashamed.

Ashamed of himself for being a bitch backstage (which Kevin kept reminding him of) towards everyone - Ambrose (but that was understandable given how bad he and Cody had fallen out), Natalya of all people...what had she done to deserve him throwing shade at her?

And then there was Cesaro. The man who turned on him.

Sami had tried to talk to Sheamus who'd rebuffed him a few times at first, until finally, the flame-haired Celt caved in and told Sami why Cesaro went cold on him - it was the Natalya shade. Cesaro cared deeply for Nattie as well as carrying some passion for her handsome husband and did not appreciate Sami coming for her seemingly for no reason.

However Sami was not the begging sort anymore. With Cody gone, Finn too busy catching up with his cool indie friends in NXT and now his good deal with Sheamus and Cesaro shot to shit as well, he'd put up an armour around himself and decided he was only out for himself now. Fuck being Mr Nice Guy. He was already dreading Neville's imminent return.

Sure Finn had been reaching out to him constantly but Sami had ignored him.

Sami made sure he was by the phone for Cody's birthday on Thursday. But still he couldnt bring himself to confess about Money In The Bank. He was too ashamed.

So he'd sought solace in the bed of an ex-fuck of his. Someone who Sami knew would give him good NSA sex and stick it to people he'd clashed with.

Fandango.

Sure, Breez-ango was a thing in and out the ring, so the self-serving dancer was cheating on his new squeeze Tyler - but hey. Zayn was a good fuck. And he liked it bareback which was addictive.

Sami reached under the covers and brushed Fandango's morning wood with his hand. He knew one day Tyler would catch them. And he didn't really give a damn. Cesaro would be as sick as a pig. All Sami cared about was getting some ego-boosting sex.

He had a better idea.

He reached under the bed for the discarded lube bottle. Wake Fandango up a different way. He bit down onto a pillow as he prepped himself with his fingers to stifle his whimpers. He threw the covers off their naked bodies, the dancer snoring mannishly, still deep in a slumber. Not for long.

Sami slicked the large cock and took in the thick masculine, muscular thighs. Mmmmmm. Who cared about the consequences when Sami was getting fucked by a hunk like this? So what if Fandango was an arrogant mess? So what if it was hurting Tyler? Sami didn't care.

Gently, the redhead straddled the dark haired, tanned hunk.

Slowly...slowly...

"Ahhhh..." he gasped as he was penetrated.

Oh God yes. Just what he needed to start his day. Dick.

Maybe it was why Sami had been such a bitch lately, he wasn't getting enough dick in him.

"Ahhh...fuck yeah.." he moaned.

Fandango grunted...writhing...mmm this was a hot dream...

His eyes flew open.

WHAT THE?!

The tight heat around him was real.

And the delicious furry figure of Zayn was riding his cock like a bitch on heat.

Not quite the more feminine, curvaceous redhead he';d been dreaming about...but...hey at least this one also came from NXT. Yeah Fandango liked girls too. So what. He was just a sexual being.

"Morning..." moaned Sami, "Ahhh fuck yeah...love your dick man...feels so good.."

"Good fuckin' morning," smirked the dancer, "Someone was needy today."

"Always needy," Sami moaned, "Just lay there and look hot. Allow me to do the *AAAAAH!* work!"

His prostate was being hit just right and he was letting out sharp wails.

"Liar," Fandango growled with an evil grin, "You like it hard."

"You *Aaaah* have just *AHH!* woke up..."

"I have plenty of energy," Fandango smirked.

Yes PLEASE! Sami climbed off him in seconds and crawled forward onto all fours, his big muscular ass (freshly Veeted) now staring Fandango in the face.

"Your ass is fucking HOT.." growled the dancer, slapping it, "So big and phat...and smooth.."

"What ya waiting for Dango. Get in it and wreck it," sassed Sami.

Fandango was kneeling up.

He leaned forward and entered Sami.

"AHHHH!" cried Sami with pleasure. God he needed this.

Fandango began to pound him like a cheap hustler, pulling his faded red hair and slapping his big ass. Mmmmm. Zayn got hotter and hotter every time. And Fandango swore that ass was getting bigger everytime. He had such hot long furry legs...mmmm...Tyler was just an easy lay and convenient. Fandango didn't really like being tied down that much but he was willing to pretend just to keep Tyler putting out. But Zayn was better sex. But so were the other members of the roster Fandango liked to fuck.

Fandango had no feelings for Sami. Other than him being a hot ass to fuck.

"AHHHH! AHHHH!" Sami was screaming now. GOD this was GOOD SEX! Yeah everyone could hear him and did he care?! NO!

On and on they went. Fandango's impressive stamina keeping Sami screaming constantly, the walls scrawled with beautiful exotic Arabic that flew from the cute redhead's throat.

Now that was why Fandango loved fucking Sami. The Arabic when he was lost in the throes of ecstasy. So hot and beautiful.

Sami was filming himself on his phone.

He'd been filming all his encounters with Fandango lately. As trophies.

Or as weapons.

They changed positions, Sami edging every now and again...Sami on his side. Sami on his back.

Fandango wanted to try something.

He heaved with all his might off the bed, still inside Sami. Was he strong enough? He bet Sami would be weeping his name after this.

" ...ya doing...?"

"Breeze enjoys this.." smirked the dancer.

Sami grinned nastily. Oh really?

"Stupid twink. I'm hotter," he hissed.

"You are...I'm gonna fuck ya mid air."

"OH YES PLEASE!" squeaked Sami, "Not had that in YEARS!"

Fandango managed to balance the redhead, who was a bit heavier than Tyler, and resumed fucking.

Sami was screaming his head off, his voice going so high in pitch he sounded female at this point. Because of his height and build not many men would fuck him mid-air like this. Cody could but wouldn't (damn him). Cesaro and Sheamus didn't even think to offer to. His long legs clung like a vice around Fandango's body and his toes were curling in deep pleasure.

Fandango was fucking loving how much Sami was getting off on this...yeah you little slut, scream for him! He had no idea goofy Zayn was such a screamer.

"Gonna...*AAHHHH!* gonna..."

"Fuck yeah, shoot that load for me boy...thats it...(he could barely be heard over Sami's orgasmic screams)...good boy...good boy...good boy...ooohh yeah...you messy pup, you got it all over me.."

"Sorry," gasped Sami, "My legs Dango...cantfeel.."

Fandango placed him on the bed and pulled out. Immediately Sami splayed himself out awkwardly.

"Roll over puppy," Fandango rasped, "I haven't shot yet."

Sami obediently did so, popping his booty up.

"Ruff!" he said.

Yeah he may enjoy a little puppy play VERY occasionally. He and Cody had agreed to explore that sometime...before the Georgian had quit.

He always used the dog filter on Snapchat.

Fandango pushed back in, pinning Sami to the bed and continued to pound, using him as a fleshlight...within minutes he was snarling, cursing and hissing as he too, lost it, exploding deep inside Sami's tight bubble butt.

A knock came on the door.

"Hey Curt man! Ya ready for the gym?" came a bright Canadian accent.

"SHIT!" Fandango hissed, "It's Breeze. You need to go."

"You say that AFTER you blow off up my ass?!" Sami was incredulous.

"Quick...! Hide in the bathroom!" Fandango said, before raising his voice, "Just coming man!"

"You just DID," Sami sassed, "And oh no. I'm not being your dirty secret!"

"You wouldn't dare!" spat Fandango.

"If you cared one jot about Breeze's feelings, you would have told me to fuck off," Sami hit back, "Actions have consequences."

"You USED ME?!" Fandango spluttered.

"You use everyone. Take several seats," snarled Sami, scrambling for his briefs and pulling them on.

Before Fandango could do anything, the angry redhead opened the door.

Tyler Breeze's jaw hit the floor.

"Morning bro," Sami said casually.

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?!" erupted Tyler.

Sami just shrugged and picked up last night's clothes from the floor.

"Get the fuck out of there!" Tyler snapped.

"I'm going, keep your wig on, Princess Pretty," Sami huffed.

Fandango looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights. Part of the fun of playing dirty was the thrill of being caught...he never fathomed he would be caught red-handed with his hand in the cookie jar. Zayn was a class A bitch. He had the world fooled with his flat cap-and-slacks-wearing, klutzy external image. But as Corey Graves and Miz said, he was the Third Kardashian Sister and every bit as conniving, bitchy and two-faced as Balor and the departed Rhodes. Plus he was fucking Rhodes as well.

Sami pulled on his Misfits tee, shorts, sneakers and flat cap and sashayed confidently out of the hotel room.

Tyler was in there like a blonde whirlwind. He punched Fandango hard in the face and stormed out.

Sami snickered to himself. Oooh that was fun!

Wow.

He had changed a lot.

Buzz.

 ** _Cody Runnels:_**  
 _Hey babe :) leaving for Orlando now xx_

Tappity tap tap.

 ** _Rami Sebei:_**  
 _I'll be there tomorrow *heart emoji* love you, say hi to Fergal for me xx_

* * *

In Orlando, Zack, Cody and Finn had relocated to a bar with a nice beer garden, armed with cocktails.

Finn was chatting in the NXT WhatsApp group. So far, Nick Miller had agreed to come out. Dash Wilder was taking some buttering up. Shane Thorne had said no. Bayley and Carmella were coming out. Nia Jax was debating it. Austin Aries was trying to throw shade but nobody was listening.

"So why did Gargano cancel your match?" asked Zack to Cody.

"Tommaso Ciampa got jealous," pouted Cody, "Apparently he couldn't deal with not matching me in the looks department."

"His jealousy will be the death of them one day," added Finn, "Even though Johnny says despite being open, nobody is as fun to be with as Tommaso...he still gets jealous."

"Open relationships seem to be the hottest wrestling trend," Zack said.

"Nature of the biz," Cody said, "Works for me. All the testosterone and travelling. Monogamy is tough on the road."

"Or you could just be single and in control like moi," Zack said, doing the 'Sassy Girl emoji' with his hand.

"You're just a whore who can't find a good enough dick," Finn smirked.

"Takes one to know one! (he put on a camp Irish accent) 'Oooh don't tell Anderson about me wanting some more Israeli-Scottish cock tonight!'" Zack clapped back.

"Bitch Imma CUT YOU!" screeched Finn.

"Girls..." Cody sighed.

"Bless ickle Fergal and his little man syndrome," Zack smirked.

"At least I dont galumph about in the ring like a giraffe with my freakish long LEGS!" Finn hissed.

"The same legs you bounced on begging me for more this morning?!" Zack hit back, "And who's the thirty something man who collects cuddly toy GIRAFFES?!"

"I'm going for a wee!" Finn snapped, leaping to his feet.

"Change your tampon whilst you're at it," Zack said.

Finn sashayed inside with a HUFF.

"Oh I love him," Zack sighed, "He's so cute. Anderson needs to marry him already so they can have cute Irish-American babies."

"Can you imagine him pregnant?!" snorted Cody, slurping his Blue Hawaiian.

"He wouldn't want to spoil his figure," Zack said, "It looks like we're always dragging one another but it's all with love. I'll always have his back and I know he'll have mine. He's such a lovely guy, if a bit of a whore."

"I thought he would calm down after Dar dropped the L bomb and realise what he and Karl have is beautiful," Cody said.

"I know hun. But Fergal doesn't do distance. When he gets that call up he'll stop sleeping around and close their relationship. Sex has been part of our friendship for years mate."

"Doesn't that ever complicate stuff? It did when he, Sami and I became a casual triad," Cody said, "He stopped talking to us for a few weeks when we ended that arrangement."

"But from what you told me, your love life is so complicated," Zack said, "So let me get this straight...you're married but your wife enjoys playing with Nikki Bella. You and Sami Zayn are dating but open. But if Stephen Amell comes along then you and him fuck..."

"Correct," Cody said, "You can't label what we have. As long as everyone is happy then it's the main thing. Sami's an actual angel on earth. I love him. But I think he needs a man who can commit full-time with no other strings. Things haven't been the same since I left. I think he's hanging on out of habit. We're gonna have a talk when he comes home tomorrow. He'd be happier being free to play with whomever he likes without worrying about me."

"So, does that mean you're free to play with others?" Zack smiled, shuffling closer once more.

"Do you see me resisting, Sabre Junior?" Cody said with a cute smile.

Zack's handsome face was centimetres away.

"C'mon," purred the Brit, "You know you want me as much as I want you."

"Don't want to make Finny feel left out," whispered Cody.

"As soon as Noam shows up, or indeed anyone hot from NXT, he'll forget we exist hun," whispered Zack.

Cody checked the coast was clear and pulled Zack to him before smashing their lips together. Mmmm...mmm...Zack was dry humping him, taking the lead.

They broke the kiss.

"Fuck you can KISS," Cody wheezed.

"Been told I'm good," Zack smiled, "Your tongue was liked a caged animal in my mouth man.."

He licked his lips.

"Was I worth the wait?" Cody asked.

"Cody. I only wanted to enter the Classic to get a chance to climb onto you!" Zack sassed, "When I heard you quit WWE I was PISSED off...good job Fergal likes you really, meant I could still get to you."

"Well you are one of the most talked about stars..." Cody smiled, "And I've watched your matches. You're a magician between the ropes."

"I'd prefer to show you my talent between the sheets hun," purred Zack, devouring his lips once more, "Been a fan of your work for years."

"Prefer people who like my work over my body," smiled Cody.

"Hun the fact you're brilliant in the ring is just a bonus," Zack said, "I just liked you because you are a hunk."

"I rarely top," Cody whispered, "Be honoured."

"Fergal said you were the best dick he's ever had."

"Ssssh."

More kissing. Zack slipped his hand up Cody's shorts to feel the bulging briefs. Mmm. Zack was predicting having trouble walking tomorrow. He wanted his arse torn in two tonight.

"Easy tiger," giggled Cody.

"Not a chance," sassed Zack.

"Can you NOT?!" came the Irish trill, "At least wait until I have someone with a throat I can put my tongue down!"

"Soz," Zack said, "Just test driving."

"Bay-Mella are on their way," Finn said, "Noam will be here any second."

"I've been looking forward to meeting your toyboy Finny," grinned Cody, "Ooofff.."

Zack perched on his knee, arm around him. He was claiming Cody all to himself now the seal had been broken. No bitch was getting their mitts on the ravenette until the Kent native had taken his fill.

"Well hello," he purred, gazing into Cody's eyes.

"Hey," Cody grinned. He could see the impressive tent in Zack's tiny white shorts. Could he persuade Zack to switch afterwards?

"Oh get a ROOM!" Finn pouted, before turning to the entrance to the bar and spotting someone, "NOAM! Come sit!"

Little Noam Dar was walking out, a beer in hand. He was wearing nothing but a pair of short dungarees. Finn did specify skimpy after all and these really showed off his tan and legs. He'd seen the boys in the bar checking him out!

"Bloody hell Noam is actually a lesbian today," snarked Zack, getting to his feet to broshake the little Scotsman.

"I see you ain't wasting yer time Sabretooth," Noam replied, "Hot today isn't it?"

"That outfit I am living for," Finn said.

Noam grinned from ear to ear. Yes! Finn approved it. Hopefully that meant the green light.

"So," he said, perching next to Finn, "How many have you had since you arrived Sabretooth?"

"This is my third drink," Zack said.

"I meant, how many lads," Noam grinned, before turning to Cody, "You got a wee hoe sat next to ye. I'm Noam. Hear lots about you."

Cody shook his hand.

"Cody. Your accent is adorable, you sound like my former tag partner Mr. Galloway," Cody smiled, "Finny has talked about you as well. And I've watched your matches."

"He talks about you _a lot_ ," Noam said with a wicked smile before turning to Zack, "How's Ospreay doing?"

"Shut up," Zack said, "OK I think. Gonna be meeting him again next week in Bethnal Green for the Summer Sizzler."

"Let's hope he still speaks to ye," Noam said.

"Nobody ties ZSJ down bitch," Zack said, "That said, depends on who's doing the tyin'."

"Oh my GOD..." Finn facepalmed, "I fear for my security - Zack's staying with me until he goes back to England next week and he keeps bringing men back...when he's not doing me...hehehe."

"At least ye got D on tap," Noam smiled.

"How did you get across town in that outfit?" snorted Zack, "And I need to get my itches scratched somehow when I'm living with a total bottom."

"Interesting on the bus, got a bit of shit," Noam said, "This bird was giving me these snotty looks...as if she hasn't seen a young man in destroyed denim daisy dukes with green nails? Watch your kid, gay is contagious."

He showed his hand - indeed his nails had been painted green.

"Wow, never seen you so...flamboyant," Finn said.

"I am not a role model. I am a wrestler," Noam said, "I can do what I want."

"And that's why you're a kween," Zack chimed in.

"Says SHE," Noam clapped back, before grinning at Cody, "Invest in ear plugs. He howls."

"Awooooooooo!" Zack teased.

"Behave," barked Finn, "Soz lads, phone."

He got to his feet, Noam checking out his booty.

"Such a hottie..." whined the young Scot, before getting to his feet and perching next to Zack, "So you decided to throw Ospreay under a bus, huh?"

"No," Zack said, "He just overstepped the mark. Anyway..."

He straddled Cody and began to grind.

"Steady on!" giggled the ravenette.

"You ain't met Queen Zack," Noam piped up, "When he want's a lad...he gets him."

Finn re-appeared with a tray of Blue Hawaiians.

"Flirting with hot muscular barmen gets a boy everywhere!" he squeaked, all pink and giggly, "On the house boys!"

"HEY!" came a loud female voice as Bayley and Carmella appeared behind him, also with blue drinks and clad in hotpants and bikini tops, looking very much like they were off to a luau. Bayley had some serious big hair and looked quite beautiful. Carmella was also serving model realness.

Finn hugged them both (keeping Bayley's a bit more casual to not send any wrong signals her way) before gesturing them to join the boys.

"Cody!" squeakd Carmella, leaning in to hug him, "What you doing here?"

"Came to watch the CWC and scout some bookings," Cody said.

"Oh look, Zack wastes no time," giggled Bayley.

"You know me too well Davina Rose," Zack smirked, "God, is it too soon to slip into my go-go night outfit?"

"YES!" snapped Finn, "Have some decorum."

"He has NONE," Noam was eagerly next to Finn again, "So tell me about the hot barman!"

"Oh..." Finn pouted.

"I'm young. I can handle more than one man," Noam smiled.

"He gave me his number hehehehe," giggled Finn.

"Oh my...do you want us hanging around?" piped up Carmella.

"Open invite darlin," camped Finn, "Just be aware that there may be lots of hooking up."

"You should do a gaycation," Bayley chimed in.

"YAAAAS! CODDLES WE SHOULD!" squealed Finn, bouncing in his seat, "Always wanted to do Fort Lauderdale."

"Group sex on the beach isn't it, that place?" Carmella laughed.

"Count me in then," Zack piped up, "A beach resort full of horny tops? HELL YES."

"And me," Noam said, "Invite Ospreay too. He could use a good messy session."

"He's a messy bitch anyway, cums like a garden hose," Zack said, "Oh, and he has a tendency to let off an enormous fart when he gets barebacked. You get covered with your own mess."

"ZACK!" Finn was doubled over in cute giggles.

Noam was also laughing and he fell off the bench, to squeaks from the girls.

"Here let me help," came an Australian accent and two big arms helped the small Israeli-Scot up.

"Oooh thank ye," Noam said, before drooling as he realised his helper was gorgeous NXT talent Nick Miller. Shirtless and in workout shorts.

"Oooh I believe Noam's hole just pulsated," Zack piped up.

"How is that fair?" pouted Finn.

"Finny, you're so beautiful that you won't need to stray far to find some dick," Cody said.

"Panties do drop when he walks into a room," added Carmella with a teasing glance to Bayley who took a large gulp of her cocktail, cheeks pink under her oversized sunglasses, "Dash!"

Finn's eyes lit up. Cody beamed knowingly.

"Sup man, ugh this gay stuff is weird," Dash Wilder was clutching a beer, "Had two dudes check me out in the bathroom."

"Loosen up," Carmella said, "You'll enjoy it."

"This is so not my scene man," Dash complained, perching next to Finn, "Oh sup Miller."

"G'day," smirked Nick.

Noam 's eyes were all over this handsome Aussie hunk.

"Try this," Finn offered Dash his cocktail.

"Man, nothing you put in your maw should ever be blue," Dash said.

"Drink," Finn said.

Dash took a gulp, grimacing.

He choked.

"Man that shit is strong..." he spluttered, "Ugh it's fucking sugar.."

"Gets ya wasted," camped Finn, "Allow me. Barman likes me so I can get us free drinks."

He sashayed into the bay, wiggling his booty in Dash's direction.

Cody giggled. YAAAAS FINN. GET IT GURL!

"If you thought this was bros, beer and Hooters you came to the wrong night out love," Zack piped up, "There's going to be men kissing. And maybe half-naked and grinding. Can you handle that?"

"Suppose so, day at the office and shit," grunted Dash.

"Come here naughty," Cody giggled to Zack and began to make out with him.

Squeals from Bayley and Carmella.

Noam was whooping, his cocktail downed almost in one and going straight to his head. He'd heard Zack talk about Cody non-stop at the PC since they'd landed here. He was happy to keep their friendship platonic in the mean time. Besides, the threesome in Liverpool had upped his cravings to bottom. Hence why he was wearing dungaree shorts and a jock underneath. However, if Finn asked him for his dick, he wouldn't say no. Otherwise, the little Scot was feeling submissive today.

"Oh man I'm not ready," Dash didn't know where to look.

"Let me get a round mate," Nick offered.

"Same again please," camped Noam with a giggle, handing the hunk his glass.

"I'll have a Long Island Iced Tea," Carmella said.

"Same," Bayley said.

"Cosmopolitan," piped up Zack.

"OOH fancy, same poison!" Cody beamed, "I like you even more."

"Good to hear sexy," Zack smiled, making himself quite comfy on his conquest for the night's lap, "Vodka makes me messy, love."

"Me too!" Cody gushed.

"Fuck you are perfection," Zack gasped, "You could be me."

"He says that to all the men he wants up him, don't think you're special," piped up Noam.

"Cheeky little bitch. Wanna wear your next drink?" snapped Zack.

"I'm cute. You wouldn't." Noam beamed. He gazed longingly after Nick who'd just walked into the bar.

"Someone wants Australian meat," Cody smiled.

"He's fair game, Fergal's already ridden him," Zack said.

"Has he? Well what's good enough for his sexy arse..." Noam nicked Dash's beer and downed it.

"HEY!" snapped Dash as the girls giggled.

Noam scampered inside.

"Oh someone's on heat," Zack remarked.

"I can't even..." Carmella sighed.

"Get used to it," Cody piped up, "YAAAAAAS. Reminds me of the old pre-Legacy days. Before I settled down...mostly, with Ted back in the day."

"Did Ted DiBiase Junior, that charisma vaccuum, play captain save-a-hoe and tie you down?" Zack snorted, draining his drink.

"He thought he did," Cody said with a shady smile, "I just kept my cheating on the downlow. He had a great ass though."

"Ooooh I'm intrigued," Zack ground against him and kissed his neck.

"Want the tea on me now?" Cody smiled.

"Mmm-hmm," Zack said.

"Well because we were a tag team it was hard, but I used to wait till he was asleep," Cody grinned, "And when Grindr came out...I pretended to hate the app, and called it the 'sluts app' to piss Josh off. They all bought my holier than thou act. I had it buried in my phone."

"This is news to me!" Bayley said.

"There's a lot folk don't know about me. I grew up in the wrestling business. I know how to play the game and hustle," Cody said. Now he was an indie worker, he felt free to spill his dark secrets. Stuff he'd kept hidden from Josh, his late dad, Ted DiBiase, Layla and many of his coworkers for the last 6-7 years.

* * *

The muscular barman grunted and growled in relief as the hot mouth swallowed his load.

"Feel better?" purred Finn Balor, wiping stray flecks of release from his neat facial hair.

"Fuck man, I gotta get back!" chuckled the barman, "Got a line building!"

"Should ease the rest of your shift," smiled FInn, "My friends will be wondering where I am."

He climbed back to his feet and shinnied out back on the 'right side' of the bar, hoping nobody caught him.

"FERGAL!" came a Scottish bellow.

Little Noam, exhilirated because he'd not eaten since this morning and pretty drunk already, leapt onto the small cute Irish minx.

"Hey you," giggled FInn, "You wook so cute I just wanna SMOOSH.."

He nuzzled Noam.

"We're soooo butch.." Noam giggled, "Oh man I'm so up for it today. Nick Miller in here?"

"Somewhere, not seen him," Finn smirked, "Been...busy."

"How busy?"

"Just gave the barman a wee blowie, no big deal, means our drinks are free until he clocks off," Finn said, "God I love being a whore."

"Me too. The only reason I am in the CWC is because I seduced Josh Bodom," Noam teased, "And the booker who did our match. Ow. Bodom was a big lad."

"I know. It took lots of lube when I had him," Finn smirked, "So you bottomed for him as well. All coming out now!"

"I figured seeing as you won't be my wife.." Noam had the cutest smile. He was over it...well...unless Finn was up for more fun that is. He was young and virile. Why settle for a man 12 years older? But not all men looked like FInn; "I'm changing things up a wee bit."

"No offence Noam darlin but in that outfit you scream bottom bitch," Finn beamed, "Can't believe you rode your way into the CWC. You're talented enough to make it legitimately."

"Being a top got boring, plus Liverpool was hot as..." Noam said.

"You can climb off me if ya like," giggled Finn.

"Nope," Noam said, and he pecked FInn on the nose.

"Ohhh HEY NICK!" squealed Finn, spotting the hot Aussie collecting a drinks tray, "Like a hand?"

Nick shot him a dazzling smile.

Noam almost passed out. He leapt off Finn and scampered over.

"HI!" he squeaked, "Like some help?"

"CHeers mate," Nick replied.

* * *

"So yeah, that was one close call," Cody finished, "Literally seconds after Ziggler shot, freaking Randalyn caught us. He walked in. Ziggler was still inside me. God that was tough, explaining that one away. Ted was so thick he believed Orton."

"Shit man," Dash Wilder was intrigued at all the gay scandal that had gone in within WWE. He was bi curious which was why he'd come out in the first place. He legit thought Finn and Aries put on an act and that wrestling was the straight man-fest the legends portrayed it to be. He didn't even know about Corey Graves being a predator or that Neville and Zayn had dated. He was so oblivious!

"Awwww Dash, it's been an education lately hasn't it?" Bayley said.

"Did you really not know about how gay wrestling is?" Cody snorted.

"Legit, I just show up, work out, train, kick ass, chill with the guys and go home," Dash admitted.

"I love a bicurious wrestler," Zack's eyes glittered, "They're fun. Met many of them. We writhe around a ring with other men in our underwear. Would stir up feelings in the straightest man."

Noam, Finn and Nick re-appeared.

"Where have you been?" Carmella demanded.

"Helping get drinks," Finn said innocently, "Oh just FYI, they're on the house."

"Oh what have you done now..." Cody groaned as Finn perched next to him with a CUTE smile.

"Nothing," Finn said, eyes sparkling with mischeif, "Two cosmos?"

He handed them to Cody and Zack.

"Finny..." Cody growled, "Tell me immediately what you did. Bad boy."

"Nothing...boss..." Finn had a wicked smile now, "Long Island Iced Teas, girls?"

He handed Bayley and Carmella their drinks.

"Fergal Devitt, if you don't tell me right now I'll tell your mom!" Cody said.

"Or tell Machine Gun!" piped up Noam.

"Be quiet or I'll tell everyone how you qualified!" Finn threatened.

"Try me, barman sucker...OOOOOOOOPPSEEEE!" Noam covered his mouth with giggles.

Zack's jaw dropped.

Cody looked scandalised.

Bayley was speechless.

Carmella was just laughing.

Dash looked revolted.

Nick just shook his head.

"Finny...you didn't. That why our drinks were free?" Cody snorted.

"Basic," Zack said, "I already gave a barista in that cafe head this afternoon. Fergal at least be original when you slut about."

"Oh my GOD...do you guys legit fuck anything that moves?!" Dash complained.

"Duh?" Zack said, "Look at us. Who could resist us?"

"You mad at me Coddles?" Finn sucked his thumb.

"No..." Cody sighed, "Guess you can do what you want."

"And who he wants," piped up Zack, "I say we down these and hit Savoy. I want to dance in skimpy pants."

"WHAT?!" Dash went bright red.

"Did you read the WhatsApp chat?" Carmella joked, "You will get an education and a half."

"And probably a man," Bayley said, with just the tiniest hint of jealousy. Carmella side-eyed her.

"Did I get you into trouble with Big Daddy Cody?" Noam beamed.

"Yes," Finn said with a grin.

Cody shook his head and giggled. And then found himself being kissed by Zack once again.

"You're naughty," chuckled Nick.

"Wanna see how naughty I can be? No role models!" Noam purred and he acted purely on instinct, leaping onto the Australian NXT signing and devouring his lips.

"Fuck..." Finn hissed.

"Wow," Zack breathed.

* * *

 **To be continued next chapter!**

 **Packed in some drama - Sami's on the verge of a downward spiral :'( Tyler didn't deserve that. Have to say, I would have done what Cesaro did. You don't shade innocent people and expect to get sex afterwards, thinking it's OK. They will still be in the picture don't worry!**

 **For those wondering why the indie content still...**

 **I went to a Revolution Pro show on the 10th of July (my first ever live wrestling show) so I'm definitely keeping ZSJ in the fold after seeing him live (he's stunning in person) and may bring Mr Ospreay back for another appearance. Noam is so cute and he gives me life. I can so see him embracing his inner kween in America ;) Plus picture him in dungaree shorts! How CUTE would he look?!**

 **If you don't know who Nick Miller or Shane Thorne are, Google them FFS. They've been on NXT TV already and are delicious.**

 **xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _Had to end 9 when I did because it was getting quite long. I realise using indie guys divides opinion but I wanted to freshen the story up a bit and extend the cast. Noam and ZSJ are also sort-of-WWE talent whilst they're in the CWC and they are mixing with WWE characters at the moment. Plus I love me some ZSJ and enjoy writing him tbh hahaha._

 _Be warned, one scene here features NO WWE folk! I just wanted to feature the indie show I was at (and I refrained from giving myself a cameo!). You don't have to read that._

 _And I can';t quite leave Coddles alone, I'm sorry ;) And now he's doing stuff with Amell = more drama for Sami. Will he try and worm his way back to Cesaro and Sheamus...or will he dance in the sheets with Fandango again? Sami's story is ongoing and complex. And don't worry, Shea-saro are still very much in the picture. And we also welcome back an enchanting raven-haired lady in this chapter._

* * *

 **1 July 2016, Orlando, FL**

The mixed bag of Bayley, Carmella, Finn Balor, one half of TM61 Nick Miller, a bemused Dash Wilder plus independent British stars Zack Sabre Junior and Noam Dar and finally former WWE talent and now indie upcomer Cody Rhodes, were lining up outside the gay club Savoy in the Florida city, ready for Go Go Night. The theme was glow sticks, underwear and lots of dancing. And most likely night-enhancement-pharmaceuticals too.

"Jesus Noam can't contain himself," Zack whispered to Cody, whom he was intending on laying tonight.

Little Noam was all over Nick, giving him a full blown hickey right there in the line.

Finn Balor was chatting up Dash Wilder, trying to ease the NXT Tag Champ's worries about gay bars. Dash was coming to terms with bi-curiosity (and didn't want to tell his partner Scott Dawson as Scott was old-school, smash-mouth and probably not cool with that - he always had a disparaging remark to make about anyone 'pussy' in the locker room) and was eager to experiment with men. And Finn was hoping Dash would pick him! Not only because he liked manly men (well, men in general, the slut) but he wanted to be Dash's first man before those skanks Corey Graves and Tom Phillips got there first.

"He's doing everything but bending over right there," Cody whispered. He was looking forward to a night with a hot Brit. Zack was after him, and he was reciprocating the Kent resident's advances.

Soon it was their turn to go in. Naturally, being female and straight, Bayley and Carmella got a more thorough bag search than the topless Finn, Cody and Zack. Once they'd all been searched (security in the city had been ramped up for obvious reasons) it was time to go in.

"Better get our clothes off," Zack said.

"I am filming this for snapchat," Carmella said eagerly.

"We get to see something fans don't," Bayley agreed.

"Does this place have a darkroom?" asked Noam.

"Shut your legs!" Zack Z-snapped him.

Noam flipped him off.

"Girls..." Finn sighed, removing his shorts. He was in an Andrew Christian Twerk Y-Back Jock With Show-It.

Bayley almost passed out. WOW. Closest she'd ever come to his naked body.

All eyes on him.

He posed sultrily. He could be a model.

Cocks rose in five pairs of underwear. Phones came out and snapped pictures.

"COme on then boys, get them off!" Finn camped.

"How can we top you Fergal?" Zack sighed, "No on second thoughts...don't answer!"

He shimmied out his white shorts. Tiny silver briefs that barely covered his pert smooth arse and showed off his long, elegant legs to perfection. Finn goggled. WOW. Sometimes Zack looked hotter in underwear than he did naked!

"Where did you get those?" gasped Cody, "I want."

Zack grinned.

"Bang and Strike," he said, "N2N Liquid Skin Sport Briefs. 24 quid."

"Bulge. Bulge everywhere.." Noam's eyes popped.

Cody shrugged and shucked off his clothes. Tight shiny PINK booty shorts. Every curve of his ass was being shown off.

"OK," Zack was drooling, "Where did you buy those and why haven't I got a set?"

"They're...hehehehe...actually for chicks," Cody said, "Brandi bought them for me. Bad Kitty Brazil Booty Shorts. Metallic Light Pink. Just about contain all my inches...hehe."

"Buy me some," Zack said, grinding against him, "Please...buy me some. I'll model them for you."

"Model these later, check you got the cakes for them," Cody smirked, biting on his lip.

"Damn right," Zack purred, "You won't get a fuck like me again."

"Oh won't I?" Cody groped Zack's sizeable bulge, "You're versatile, bitch."

"Not tonight, I ain't!" Zack snarled, "These barely contain you. GRRRRAWWWR."

He ground against him hard. Zack was HORNY. And just wait until they got dancing.

"Where's Dash?" asked Finn.

Dash had scuttled inside to find the bar.

Noam was holding Nick's hand and just being adorable.

Bayley couldn't take her eyes off Finn's booty. Oh couldn't he be straight for one night? It'd be an experience for him!

"You can look, but you can't touch," Carmella whispered in her ear.

"Why does he do this to me?" moaned Bayley, "What if he starts twerking against me?"

"You don't complain and enjoy it?" Carmella grinned, "I'm not objecting to all these hot guys."

"We goin' in?" Noam piped up, "Or ye just gonna sit and check each other out all night?"

Nick chuckled.

"Keep your wig on darlin...awwww you should have brought Grado along," Finn teased.

"He wouldn't nae what tae do wi'himself," Noam giggled, accent stronger than ever, "He'd probably end up in an orgy full o' lezzers. Come on Nick, buy me a drink!"

He led the muscular Aussie into the crowd of revellers.

"I think he's in love," Zack piped up.

"Too much amyl, affected yer brain," Finn teased, "He'll be in love with Nick until he cums. Then he'll be after me again."

"HARK AT HER!" Zack shrieked, "I'll have you know he's banged me just as much!"

"But all the boys want me," Finn replied.

"And the one you truly crave is MINE," Zack hit back.

Finn gave him a Maryse hand and sashayed into the bar with not a care in the world.

* * *

Sami Zayn was in his hotel room.

He was reading Finn's snapchat story and burning up with jealousy.

Cody was ALL OVER Sabre Junior. Acting fucking single. Didn't take much persuading did he?! No wonder he wanted to get to Orlando a day early. And Sami bet Cody andFinn were slagging him off, having a whale of a time without him in the way.

Scruff was crap. This town was full of fat old men. Nobody young or hot that didn't work for WWE.

A knock came on the door.

"Go away," he barked.

"Samuel. Open up."

Paige.

Ugh. What did SHE want?

Sami padded to the door and opened it.

"Ohh...you with someone?" she blushed at the sight of him in tight yellow briefs.

"No, just chilling with me, myself and I," he grunted, "Come in Saraya."

"Thank you," Paige said, parking herself on the edge of the bed, "Just wanted to see how you are. Been worried about you."

"You? That's a first," Sami scoffed.

"See that's not like you either! You've been such a dick to people lately! Keeping to yourself...Sami we're your friends...if you're upset about Little Cody not being here it's OK! He was your boyfriend, nobody's gonna judge."

"Pffft. He doesn't remember I exist. He's going out partying in Orlando with Fergal, BayMella and all the cool indie guys."

"ZSJ and Noam Dar? I know them both too Sami. They're close to Finn and have been for a while. He's allowed other friends," sighed Paige.

"Zack Sabre Junior is a bloodsucking, self-serving SKANK," Sami snarled, "Fergal still keeps him in his life despite the fact he uses him over and over again. Zack wouldn't piss on Fergal if he was on fire. Fergal's just a lazy fleshlight to him."

"And you know this based on what?" Paige demanded.

"I can read him," Sami said obstinately.

"I've known Zack for ages. Finn says Zack taught him to believe in himself. Zack is the Nikki to Finn's Nattie," Paige said, "You're jealous."

"Course I am!" erupted Sami, "Look at him...he's all lean and smooth with long legs and an ass to get lost in. I'm a fucking hairy goober in a flat cap."

"So you reckon Cody will leave you for Zack?" asked Paige.

"Yeah. I know we agreed to see other people to ease the distance thing but..."

"But you've had Cesaro, Sheamus and Fandango..." Paige reminded him, "Don't be a hypocrite."

"And of course, Stephen FUCKING Amell, the love of his FUCKING LIFE!" Sami was dripping with bitterness, "How can I compete with HIM?! A fucking married father who tasted some wrestler dick and liked it and now is obsessed with Cody? And yet Cody lets him in and out his life?! Am I just not good enough for anyone, Ray?! Am I really that undesirable? Am I just a joke to everyone? ' _Awwww Sami, sunshine Sami...so pure and innocent...awww pat pat on his head'_! I'm FUCKING 31! I'm a grown ass MAN, Ray! I enjoy sex and ADULT things. So what if I fast and abstain from liquor? I am still a man and I have NEEDS!"

"I'm well aware," Paige huffed, "You knew Cody's baggage yet you still went to him."

"I can't help loving him! Every time. Casual sex is no substitute to having a man in my bed who connects with me on an emotional level too! It's more than just a nice ass or big cock, sometimes. Yeah I enjoy hard, rough no strings fucking, and so what?" Sami cried, "It's like Cody can't say NO to anyone! He fucking married a woman to protect his image! And then it turns out he actually is bi and enjoys being a legit husband to her. But he can't stop his lust for dick so bangs men with her approval. Then FUCKING AMELL comes along and Cody basically wants to be Amell's wife cos his dick game is on point. What about poor Tye Dillinger? Cody goes and makes out he and Tye were meant to be all along, rides his dick a few times and then dumps him like a sack of garbage the moment Amell crawled back. Nobody considered HIS feelings!"

"Wow," breathed Paige.

Sami clearly had been bottling this up for a while. She'd suspected things had been bubbling beneath the surface for a while. No way was Sami happy about his situation with Cody.

Sami was now sobbing.

"Awwwww baby..." the young girl was beside him in a flash, hugging his warm, tormented body close. Sami was such a gentle soul. Easily led. He had his wild sides but he was just a boy who wanted love and commitment underneath. Paige always saw him as trying too hard to compete with Finn and Cody. In fact, the English girl would go as far as saying Finn was a bad influence on him. Being a 'Hun' or scene queen just wasn't Sami, no matter how hard he tried.

"All I want is to be loved Saraya..." wept Sami, "Why are so many gay men shallow whores?"

"Men are men love.." Paige whispered, "Doesn't stop me liking them..."

Oh shit.

"Wait...WHAT?!" Sami was leaping out of her embrace, "What the hell Saraya?!"

"Yeah...I've been thinking about when to come clean, I've actually been seeing a guy for a while now. Summer and I...we work better as friends," admitted Paige, pink in the face, "I'm bisexual Sami. I do like guys. I used to crush on Finn for fucks sake."

"Who you been seeing?" asked Sami.

"I'm surprised you didn't work it out," Paige said, "Shows how little you've paid attention to people around you the past month."

She showed him the new tattoo she'd acquired a while back.

"Papi?!" Sami spluttered.

And then it fell into place.

"You...and Alberto?!" he cried.

She nodded.

"Wow...that's...well...I mean, he's gorgeous but...I didn't think he'd be your type..." Sami sighed.

"I really like him Sami," Paige said, "Yeah, Summer was shocked too. But she's happy for me. I hope you can be as well."

"Shit...I...um...that's awesome I guess...as long as you're happy," Sami said, "I guess I'll miss making the jokes."

"I won't miss them," Paige said.

"I actually thought you and Becky might have been...ya know," Sami said.

"We kinda did. One night thing," Paige admitted, "Was around the time you, Finn and Cody had your night of drug induced sex. The night you made me endure Sunny's fart-fest of a porno."

"Actually I think I got the vibes then," Sami said, "Wow...just, I always thought you and Summer would end up married...you dated for so many years!"

"To be honest, I kinda got jealous," Paige admitted, "She's very close to Stella Kae, that makeup artist...partly why we ended things but I didn't want to lose her...so yeah. It's nice to finally tell one of you boys."

"You mean Fergal and...Cody don't know?"

"Didn't want to bother them with it..."

"They wouldn't give a shit," Sami said, "They're too busy scoring dick and shaking their asses to This Is What you Came For."

He showed her Finn's Snapchat story.

"Wow no wonder you're pissed off," Paige sighed, after spotting clips of Cody and Zack making out like horny teenagers.

"Yeah. Look at them all," Sami huffed, "The Cruiserweight Classic is happening and yet all they do is fucking party."

"Their lives...their careers if they start doing MDMA and get wellness checks out the blue," Paige said, "Don't concern yourself with them Samuel."

"I'm not...aww thanks Saraya. You know I really have kinda missed you. Like, Cody hasn't ONCE asked me how I'm feeling about Ben's grand return either. I was gonna fucking MARRY that man. Oh no, but I get to hear about his latest bookings and how WONDERFUL Stephen fucking Amell is. Ugh. Sabre Junior can stick his thottie claws in and keep him for himself for all I care. I just hope Cody wraps his dick first."

"Yeah, Zack is a bit of slag," Paige said.

"A bit?! Saraya, that ho bangs his opponents after every indie show he does! He's a praying mantis! And I hate Fergal whenever he's been around him because he morphs into him. How's Karl Anderson doing? I barely saw him tonight but I bet he's pissed off."

"He was a bit arsey," Paige said, "I say, give them enough rope, they'll hang themselves. Not worth your time boyo. Best way to get over it? Bang someone that'll make him jealous."

"OOOOOH I like your thinking," Sami beamed, "I know just who."

"Canadian, has a tragic manbun, once modelled for a foot fetish site?" grinned Paige.

"YES," Sami said, "I've had Tye before, a while ago but a revisit to his amazing body may do the trick. Shoo Saraya, I have butt selfies to send."

"I better be going anyway, Alberto gets mad if I stay up late," Paige said, "Breakfast tomorrow?"

"That'd be nice," Sami said, "See ya."

"Bye love." She pecked his cheek and left the room.

Soon as the door closed, Sami whipped off his briefs and got onto Snapchat. He lay on his stomach and popped his booty, taking a slutty selfie.

He sent it to Tye Dillinger with a Sassy Girl and Devil emoji.

Knock on the door.

He huffed. He pulled his briefs back on (they twisted) and padded to it.

"Hi," Cesaro was stood there, "May I come in?"

"Suppose," Sami said.

"I just want to say, no hard feelings," the handsome Swiss said, "Kinda miss having you around. Stephen does as well."

"I deserved it Claudio, I was a prick that day," Sami sighed, "Just had a chat with Saraya..Paige. Helped me get my shit together."

"Firstly. Fandango. VYE?" snorted Cesaro, "Is he the go-to dick for men who can't be bothered to shop around?"

"Kinda. And I wanted to stamp my bad bitch-ness down by making Breeze feel shit," Sami sighed, "Dunno what came over me. Listen, Claudio, I had fun with you and Sheamus. But you guys are perfectly OK on your own."

"If you ever want some European fun, you know our door and bed is always open," smiled Cesaro, eyes raking Sami's long legs.

"Just don't make me top," Sami said, "I know you're a bottom now Claudio but...honestly...you should reconsider being vers cos you still have it. Your dick game is still incredible."

"So vos Fandago really better zan me and Stephen?" smirked Cesaro.

"You love dragging him dont you? He was OK. But he did fuck me midair. And I fucking LOVE that."

"I could haff done zat. I'm strong," Cesaro smiled, "Fandango is BASIC. Hes the community peen. You can have anyone Sami. You're beautiful."

"Claudio you charmer..." simpered Sami.

"You are. Long legs. Nice big cock. Big ass. Tight hole. Big balls. Enchanting brown eyes. And you have hair like a real man," Cesaro smiled.

"Carry on and I may just take these briefs off," purred Sami.

"Allow me." Cesaro leaned in, pushing him onto the bed, "How about we hit ze reset button on Money In The Bank, hmmmm?"

"Claudio I'm going back to bottoming..." whined Sami.

"Zat's fine," Cesaro said, getting up, "Be back in two."

He climbed off the bed and walked to the door. He cleared his throat.

And then Sheamus walked in with a big grin on his face.

"You're both for me...and it's 11 days until my birthday," beamed Sami.

Sheamus was holding a camcorder.

"We never did have that chain," he smirked, "You've been looking so miserable lately mate."

"It's because he's been using Fandango the communal dick," Cesaro snorted.

"Claude. I've heard that joke ten times today," sighed Sheamus, before giving Sami a look, "He thinks its the funniest thing ever."

"It is pretty funny. Fandango is a top version of Miz. The insurance fuck," Sami said.

"Damn, Miz, are you an unemployment office?" Cesaro smirked, "Because everyone out of options has been in you."

OK both Sheamus and Sami had to admit that was funny.

Not that Sami had much time to think about Cesaro's comedic aspirations as the Swiss and Irishman stripped off their tees and sweatpants. MMMMMM. Talk about a turnaround!

* * *

Back in Orlando, the night was in full swing. Dry ice smoke filled the air as popular chart music blasted through the Savoy club. Poles had been set up and the floor was full of young men in underwear. Many of them were under the age of 25 - Finn was probably the oldest man in there not behind the bar!

The small squad (save for poor, embarrassed Dash who was by the wall, clutching a beer and feeling self-conscious because he was fully dressed) was shaking their booties as This Is What You Came For by Calvin Harris and Rihanna pounded through the speakers.

And Cody was hugely impressed - Zack was an amazing dancer. He had twinks all over him, envious of his moves. A couple tried to make out with him but both times he'd sashayed haughtily away to find new people to dance with.

Cody loved Zack's attitude. Some may call him a bitch. Cody saw a man **B** eing **I** n **T** otal **C** ontrol of **H** imself.

Finn was gamely giving it some too, and his jock-clad ass proved VERY popular. He was attracting a LOT of attention. And relishing it. Bayley was ogling the whole time, and the more drunk she was getting, the braver she was feeling. Carmella was embracing the atmosphere and unleashing her dancing queen all over the place, cheekily spanking bubble butts (there were lots to spank in here!)

A few twinks had made nasty misogynistic 'too much fish' comments at her and Bayley but Cody had quickly come over in his chivalrous manner and read them for filth - one had ended up in tears whilst another one had chucked his cocktail at him.

But right now Zack was grinding his booty against Cody, singing along to the appropiate lyrics - this WAS what he'd come for!

Cody's hands were stroking Zack's smooth thighs, teasing his impressive bulge.

"Ohhhh yeah..." Zack moaned, totally lost in the beat.

"You're the best dancer I've ever seen," Cody shouted over the music.

"I'll be dancing all over your eight inches later," Zack turned to him and began to grind against him sluttishly.

"GURL YOU RATCHET!" crowed a passing Finn, who'd hauled poor Dash into the mix.

Zack just flipped him the bird with both hands a-la Stone Cold.

Finn was dancing naughtily against Dash.

"I...can't dance...dunno how.." grunted Dash.

"You just wiggle your body," Finn beamed, "Just move like me."

Dash gawkily tried to grind against him.

Finn whipped around and began to slut drop against him.

Bayley downed the drink she was holding in seconds.

Carmella was cheering and taking photos.

The song changed to One Dance by Drake (feat Whizkid & Kyla).

Perfect.

Dash was hard in his boxers. God Finn was so hot. Why was he interested in him? He could have ANYONE.

"Take your clothes off," Finn grinned, still dancing flawlessly, "It's Go Go night! Undies or go home!"

"I'm not..."

"OFF! OFF! OFF!" chanted Carmella.

"Girls, help me?" Finn gave them puppy dog eyes.

"Gladly!" squealed the Princess Of Staten Island and she began to help him take Dash's tee off. The poor Tag CHamp just stood there as they unbuttoned his jeans and soon he was stood in his Calvin Kleins.

He snatched Zack's drink from his hand and gulped it down in one.

"HEY! Oooh hello he's getting into the spirit!" whooped Zack, "GET IT FERGAL!"

"Oh I am...that's better Dash," Finn said, "White too...the UV lights will pick ya right up!"

Dash was starting to feel his inhibitions leave...this was really liberating. He had no trappings of gimmick, image or work in general in here. He could explore this side of himself without regret.

And a beautiful man was expressing interest in his body. A man Dash felt was way, way out his league.

He began to dance with Finn, slowly becoming a little more daring.

His thick, masculine build was drawing some twink attention too.

Cody and Zack padded over, holding hands.

"Where's Noam? It's his round!" Zack barked.

"Search me," Finn was slowly edging closer to Dash...mmm yes, keep this up and you'll get lucky tonight, Wilder!

* * *

Cody had stepped in to buy the drinks - he'd had a little messenger bag on him to keep his cash, phone and cigarettes in, as the booty shorts had very little give - seeing as Noam was nowhere to be found.

The remaining squad had found seats in the smoking area (a bit chilly for all the scantily-clad revellers!).

"Chuck us one sexy," Zack said. He was QUITE drunk. Better ease up or he won't be able to perform later. And he hoped Cody was watching his alcohol intake too. Brewer's droop? NO THANKS.

"Didn't know you smoked," Cody smiled, offering the pack to his hookup.

"He does when he's hammered," chimed in Finn, arm around Dash.

"How's your night, Dash?" asked Cody.

"Interesting man.." Dash was cutely pink but looked more relaxed.

"I think my night would be awesome if I had a beautiful Irishman after me," Zack beamed.

"Awww you can still be nice," Finn teased, "Ahh man tonight is LIT!"

"I am enjoying all the semi naked men," Carmella chuckled.

"Boys you mean? We're probably the oldest in here!" Bayley snarked.

"We can dance better than these children," Zack sassed, puffing his cig very effeminately.

None of them noticed someone taking photos of them on their phone...and then tweeting TMZ.

"We need to find Noam," Finn said, "Hope he's not been spiked."

"Funny how Miller's gone too," Dash added.

"HMMMMMMM!" Zack cackled, "Betcha they're fucking behind the club!"

"OHHH HEY!" came an exhilirated Scottish accent and little Noam sashayed out, his dungarees a little lopsided and walking a bit bow-leggedly. Behind him was a smug-looking Nick Miller. Both clutching daiquiris.

"Where's our drinks?" pouted Carmella.

"Where have YOU been?" Cody had a shit-eating grin.

"Where do ya think?" Noam sassed, leaning into Nick whose arms wrapped around him.

"Dark room? Noam you HOE!" squealed Finn.

"Why wait? Sabretooth is too busy showing off his MOVES," Noam smirked, "Anyway BARMAN SUCKER...who are you to judge?!"

"He's got a point," Zack grinned.

Noam rounded on him.

"Just think lanky," he beamed, "Ye couldae got the American cock ye wanted by now!"

He giggled and nuzzled against Nick. He made a light 'ruff' sound.

"DId he just bark?" Cody asked Zack.

"Mmm-hmm..." Zack said, "He barked after I did him up the arse."

"Wait WHAT?" Finn stumbled as he scrambled over for the tea, "Noam's a pup?"

"Only when he bottoms," Zack said, "He wore a chain last time we met."

"He's NEVER told ME!" Finn pouted.

"Ye never asked Devitt!" piped up the little Scot, reaching into the chest pocket of his cute dungarees and pulling out a metal pup neck chain. Nick helped him fasten it.

"Typical of him though," chimed in Zack.

"I've been a handler in Oz," Nick added, "Typical Devitt, you said, huh? Never asks, just opens his legs."

Zack and Cody were doubled over in giggles. It was true! Finn was a touch selfish in sex! He never asked others about THEIR kinks!

"I have a pup mask and everything," Noam said, "You NEVER asked me...why do ya think I'm so touchy feely? I'm **PupSolo** on Twitter."

"I THOUGHT there was something familiar about that account!" Finn squealed, "AWWW! NOAM! YOU WEE CUTIE!"

He leapt on his friend with benefits and smothered him with nuzzles and kisses. He was quite drunk! And he was proud that his friend felt comfortable enough to come out. He did wonder when Noam showed up in dungaree shorts and nail polish if something was going to happen. He was glad the tension between them had lifted - now it explained why Noam got so moody after he friendzoned him in Liverpool.

"His voice went up ten octaves," complained Zack, "I knew who **PupSolo** was. Just kept it to myself cos he was planning to out himself tonight."

"WUFF!" Noam said.

Talk about a weight being lifted off his chest. This Cruiserweight CLassic had been his coming out plan. He'd done one Pride event fully costumed this year but still kept it only known to other pups he knew, and Zack as he trusted the Kent native to keep it quiet.

Cody sprinted over and hugged the adorable Scot. AWWW! He had watched Noam's matches and thought he was a cute kid. For some reason Noam being a pup was just ADORABLE. Bayley and Carmella looked confused.

"WUFF!" Noam nuzzled him, like, well, a happy puppy.

Cody stroked his soft thick black hair. Noam actually shook his head into the touch.

"Can we pet him?" asked Carmella.

"I'm confused," Bayley sighed.

"You've known me for how long and you get confused by gay subcultures?" Finn said, "Just pet him. As if he's a dog."

"OK..." Bayley said.

Carmella was totally getting it. A bit too much.

"So are you his handler? Was this all set up?" asked Finn.

"It doesn't work like that," Nick said, "The handler chooses the pup."

"It's a trust building exercise," put in Cody, "Anyhoo. I wanna dance."

"I need a drink," Dash said, "Wow...tonight's just getting weirder."

"I'll get a round," Bayley offered (because if she had to ogle Finn's jock-framed booty much longer she'd do something exceedingly out-of-character), "Dash, wanna give me a hand?"  
"Sure," Dash said, "What's everyone having?"

They all gave orders, mostly vodka and cokes to save on waiting time.

"I'll help too!" Carmella chirped.

"AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Noam cried.

"Oh my GOD he howled...I am consumed by cute," Finn gushed.

Zack and Cody were on him.

"So. Is Dash up for it?" asked Zack eagerly.

"I think so, he's getting comfier," Finn sighed, "God he looks hot tonight. Hes a boxer man though. I'd quite like to get him in a jock."

"Ain't his ass you're intererested in," Cody teased.

"It's a blank canvas to scratch his signature F into," piped up Noam.

"Exactly. Good boy," Finn beamed, "Plus I like a bit of juicy thickness against my body. Someone to get me legs around."

"I think you should make him do you doggie but that's just me," Zack said.

"I think missionary is recommended," Cody said, "He's probably used to girls so he can pretend you're one. I've been a willing experiment several times. Never failed for me. Just expect a few aborted entries."

"Sweets, look at who you're talking to," sassed Finn, "I lost my virginity when you were in middle school. I've had many straight men in me."

"OOoh sorry princess," grinned Cody.

"Only playing...MWAH."

"FInny, stop it. You better ease up on the vodka."

"Wait he's been drinking vodka?!" Zack erupted.

"Ohhhh...of course.." Cody had forgotten that Finn and vodka were a volatile combination. But Finn seemed in control tonight. Loud and ultra-camp maybe, but still. Not picking fights or doing anything silly.

"I'm thirty four. If I want a vodka based cocktail I will drink one," FInn said, "I'll be fine boys...I have no underlying emotional pain."

"True," Cody said, "Just cos we care about you."

"I know...hehehe...awww man you look amazing tonight," sighed Finn.

"Oi. Claws off Devitt," sassed Zack, "Mine."

"I know, I know," Finn smiled, "Just I don't get to see him much these days."

"He's packing..." Noam's eyes were on Cody's crotch. The pink shorts hid NOTHING. Even Nick was goggling.

"Hope you have an ice pack handy tomorrow mate," the Aussie smirked.

Zack just licked his lips wantonly. Bigger the better.

"You're talking to the same boy who leapfrogged a bollard earlier and said it wouldn't touch the sides!" teased Finn.

"True," Nick said, "Bit of a size queen are ya Sabre?"

"No pain, no gain love," camped Zack, eyes raking Cody's VPL with lust, "Oh and if ya ever wanna switch, little Noam is a big thing in a tiny package."

"HEY!" pouted Noam, folding his arms.

"Just sayin'" Zack's voice was very camp, "Let's go back inside, I have an urge to dance on a pole."

"We can go to the darkroom?" Cody had a wicked grin. Well why not?

"Don't tempt me big guy," Zack hissed lustfully, groping shamelessly.

"Calm your thirst," Finn barked, "Sweets. You should see him work a pole. He's bloody good."

"I pole dance in Canterbury sometimes," Zack announced.

"I know, you did it in G-A-Y too," Noam added.

"Wow...the things you know," Cody smiled.

"Exactly. And then there's another big pole I'll be getting round after." Zack poked his tongue in and out his mouth like a cobra scoping out a juicy looking fieldmouse. His eyes were shining with predatory cunning. Cody will not know what's hit him. Oh that dark-haired hunk of American man thought he was Head Bitch. He hadn't met Zack Sabre Junior in the bedroom yet.

Cody was turned on. And a little afraid. He hadn't met an equal for a long time. Maybe he HAD met his match at last?

"I'm going to shake my lettuce," camped Zack.

He sashayed gaily inside, wiggling his silver-clad booty.

"Sweets, I'd have a stretcher handy," Finn grinned, "You may have bitten off more than you can chew."

"Oh ya!" chimed in Noam, "Put it this way, I've canceled shows after a session with Zack."

"Man up," Nick chuckled, "Bunch of pussies."

"Well I only base it on how he tops," Finn said, "But he has a lot of power in those hips. I've had eyewitness accounts to what hes like as a bottom. He eats tops for breakfast."

"Liverpool was not even close tae what he's like between the sheets," finished Noam.

"OK now I'm scared," Cody said.

AS IF?

He liked a challenge. This was new to him. Was his crown of Queen Power Bottom of WWE about to be snatched?

* * *

"Ahhhhhh yeah..." Sami Zayn moaned as Sheamus slipped inside of him.

The foreplay between the three of them had been torturously good.

Sami had edged twice just from their touching.

But now finally he was getting dick.

"Alright there?" whispered Sheamus.

"Mmmm yeah..." Sami sighed, his cute face lifted with a smile.

Cesaro jerked him softly. Could Sami handle this? He hoped so. If not, he wouldn't complain this time. Not a good look for the Swiss.

He turned around, his muscular bubble butt pushed up, holding his cheeks apart.

"REady when you are big guy," Cesaro purred.

"Claudio...fuck...that's such a nice hole.."

"Be nicer when you slip your big cock inside it. Gently now Sami...AHHHHHHHHH..owww...you're big remember, not so fast..."

"Sorry Claudio, want more lube?"

"Hurry up and get in him. He can take it," snarled Sheamus into his ear. FUCK that was hot in his accent.

"I'll be fine..." Cesaro backed up some more...oohhhh YES that felt GOOD...and knowing that Sheamus was balls deep inside the man fucking him...about time. Why did they all skirt about this for so long? Cesaro had wanted to be the front of a fuck chain for ages. And this was the best way to satisfy them all...Sheamus wasn't keen on being bottom...Sami was versatile (albeit more bottom) and Cesaro's topping days were long over...made sense.

"Ready?" hissed Sheamus.

"Ahhh...yeah.." Sami's senses were being assaulted at once. Sheamus was filling him. Cesaro's hole was warm and tight.

"Wreck me boys," growled Cesaro, leaning forward, veins popping in his long sinewy arms as he gripped the bed.

Sheamus began to fuck Sami hard and fast, the momentum causing the gasping Montreal native to mirror this and fuck Cesaro who began to cry out like a slut. OH YES! This was INCREDIBLE! He had over 400lbs of hunky men behind him right now!

"AHHH...AHHHHH!" cried Sami, "Yeah! FUCK YEAH! FUCK ME!"

"Good boys...fuck yeah...scream for me," growled SHeamus, spanking Sami.

What a sight for him. Sami had a gorgeous freckled, lightly furry back...not to mention a lovely tight big arse...and to see his beloved Swiss sprawled out like a rentboy in front of Sami, lapping it all up...no wonder he'd brought along a camcorder! This was going on Xtube allright!

Cesaro did have his phone filming this as well.

"AHHHH! AHHH YEAH! RUIN ME!" he cried, his face etched in lust.

* * *

The reformed squad were back on the dancefloor, all shaking their thangs (even Dash now he'd had a bit to drink and totally lost his hangups) to Sledgehammer by Rihanna. Finn was twerking against Bayley...who, shall we say, was rather.,..excited. She was ready to lead him into the darkroom herself!

Carmella was just having a blast, dancing with Cody (damn he could MOVE on this floor).

"I'd keep an eye on Bayley," Cody said to her.

"I am! I am...don't worry, I am highly trained in cockblocking," she giggled.

"I mean it, Bayley wants Finny. BAD," Cody said, "I can read the signals. He's only ever been with men, Carmella...he'd be a rabbit caught in the headlights. And she's got a guy."

"I know, I won't allow it, don't worry," Carmella assured him.

Noam and Zack were dancing.

"Proud of you," Zack said to his Scottish friend.

"Feels so good to be me," sighed Noam, "I dunno if Nick's gonna be more than just casual fun...what if I get knocked out the CWC early?"

"True," Zack said, "I am ready and waiting though Noam...God Cody is just fucking HOT...my hole is open and pulsing and has been the moment he kissed me."

"Show him your pole moves...or take him to the darkroom!" Noam beamed.

Sledgehammer finished.

And then some quick beats played.

 _I'm so into you I can barely breathe..._

"YAAAAS!" Zack squealed.

Finn had broken away from Bayley with an identical stan squee.

He and Zack got lost in the song immediately, their Arianator fanboy statuses exploding forth.

Cody, not one to be beaten on the dance floor, began to move fluidly to the sexy beat, Carmella gamely keeping up.

They were very close to one of the poles.

ENough for Zack to gracefully leap onto it and start showing off one of his other talents.

Cody was entranced...WOW. That boy could WORK it. He must moonlight as a pole dancer, Cody thought. And then, perfectly timed to the beginning of the second chorus, Zack glided off the pole back onto his feet, and began to sex Cody up, grinding hard and sultrily singing every word to his prey, gazing unblinkingly into Cody's beautiful blue eyes.

 _So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it_

 _A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it_

 _A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body_

 _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

 _Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret_

 _A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it_

 _A little less conversation and a little more touch my body_

 _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you.._

And as Finn watched this erotic display, two arms wrapped around him and he realised Dash had finally plucked up the courage to make a move. AT LAST!

He turned to Dash and began to dance wantonly against him, singing the lyrics at him.

Carmella, a recovering Bayley, Noam and Nick just watched the two couples as they danced. The heat coming from them was intense. Cody and Zack could have burned the club down. Revellers were pausing to watch them.

 _Tell me what you came here for_

 _Cause I can't, I can't wait no more_

 _I'm on the edge with no control_

 _And I need, I need you to know_

 _You to know, oh_

Dash decided it was now or never. The audience that built up was only spurring him on to be confident to make that move. As the final chorus began...he grabbed Finn's pretty face and began to devour his lips. He knew Finn was already in a relationship (albeit very open!) but this was his first time properly making out with a dude in a public setting. It was a RUSH.

 _So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it_

 _A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it_

 _A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body_

 _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

 _Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret_

 _A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it_

 _A little less conversation and a little more touch my body_

 _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

Cody and Zack were lost in seduction. Zack was seconds away from tearing his briefs off and sitting on Cody right there. A wet spot was on the front of his silver briefs. And there was one on Cody's...fuck YES!

They began to kiss ferociously.

Zack began to move across Cody's perfect jawline and onto his muscular neck, sinking his teeth into it. And then he felt Cody's nimble hand pull his briefs down to his thigh and spank his naked arse.

Cody couldn't help himself. The testosterone was flowing. He was drunk. And mmmm Zack had a nice firm booty.

"GRRRRRRR!" Zack hissed, eyes blazing with desire.

"Dark room? I'm dangerously horny," Cody rasped.

"Sounds like a plan babe..." Zack purred.

As the song finished, he hauled Cody through the throngs of clubbers and headed for the dark room.

"How blue are your balls?" asked Zack, "Cos I want you SO bad I wanna stay up all night impaled on you."

"I can last girl," sassed Cody, "By the time we've danced some more and gotten back to Finny's...I'll have refilled them. Hurry up, I am seconds away from exploding."

They'd stopped off by the mens room for a condom and lube sachet.

"Oh God... you won't need lube you'll just slip right in babe," Zack said as Cody grabbed a handful of the handy bags.

"I'm not hurting you," Cody said firmly.

"Oh trust me love, I am so ready for that monster," Zack sassed, pulling his briefs down his thighs before he'd even got to the dark room door.

"I'm not sure I can handle foreplay," Cody said.

"I just need you in me babe," moaned Zack, "Now."

He shed his briefs as soon as he walked into the dark room. Cody approved of dat ass. He had amazing legs too. In fact, Cody would be happy to hook up again and again with this hottie. So what if he was a cock-hungry hoe? Who wasn't? Cody was mature enough to not overstep the mark.

Besides, he was seeing a certain actor soon. Hehehehehe.

He whipped off the booty shorts.

God that felt good. They'd been painfully restrictive.

He tore the lube sachet open with his teeth. SHIT. Wait a minute.

He handed it to Zack before clumsily tearing open a condom.

Zack huffed. Hey, maybe he could persuade Cody to go bare later? He would love to bred by this hunk.

He'd efficently prepped his hole whilst Cody rolled on (with difficulty) the condom. He bent over.

Cody lined up. Zack did have one hot ass.

He entered the warm heat. Still tight, he noted. He was expecting a bit of give owing to Zack's astronomical body count.

"AHHHHH! FUCK YES!" cried Zack, endorphins rushing through him as the girth and length hit him. YES! He was BIG! Just how Zack liked them! Sorry Ospreay, you could NOT compete with this! Zack now had no interest in hooking up with the flippy Essex boy again at the RevPro Summer Sizzler next weeknd...Cody had only just entered him and he was HOOKED!

Cody was amazed that Zack didn't complain once and took EVERY inch. He was soon balls deep inside the hot Brit.

"Gonna be quick..." he gasped.  
"Don't care. Just rape my hole stud," snarled Zack, "Pull my hair...AHH! THAT'S IT! AH! GOOD MAN! You know how to FUCK! oh YES! Don't you fucking stop! Oh WOWW! FUCK CAN YOU NOT!...AAHHH OH GOD.."

Wow he was VOCAL.

Zack pushed Cody away.

Time to show this beautiful stud who the boss was. He wrestled Cody down to the hard floor.

"OW!" Cody gasped.

"I'm in charge," snarled Zack. He slipped back onto Cody with ease. Cody could tell this guy was a very experienced bottom. Zack began to ride hard and fast, his hips working overtime, desperate to feel his g-spot smashed like that again...mmmm OH YES. This guy touched him in the best places! Zack was getting close. Oh God yes he was VERY close. He was SO turned on he knew it wouldn't last.  
"I'm close...ohmygosh...fuck..." Cody was crying out..

"You're gonna make me cum...oh fuck yeah...fuck I'm gonna cum...AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! FUCK YEAH!" Zack was letting go hard...his body was burning up...this was the orgasm of his fucking life...or maybe he was just fucking horny.

Either way...he NEEDED that badly.

He leaned down onto the sweaty, gasping Cody.

"Did you cum?" purred Zack.

"I did..." Cody smiled, "You drowned me out. That has NEVER happened. I'm a loud jizzer."

"You are AMAZING!" Zack gasped, "Oh fucking hell..."

He let out a growl and roughly kissed Cody again.

Cody just smiled, licking his lips.

Zack prised himself off the ravenette.

"How much did you...fuck you've filled that!" he gasped, pulling the condom off Cody and knotting it.

"Did Finny not tell ya? I'm infamous for being a gusher hehehehehe," Cody grinned.

"Next time, you can shoot that over my face, down my throat or deep in my hole," Zack said, laying next to him and stroking his pecs.

"We better go dance," Cody said, "Finny's probably having kittens trying to find us."

He fumbled for his booty shorts and pulled them back on.

Zack was pulling on his briefs.

"Ahhh.." he sighed, "I feel so much better."

"Yeah I needed that," agreed Cody.

Zack began to kiss him again.

"What would you like to drink big guy?" he smiled.

"Cosmo?"

"Sounds good to me babe. MWAH."

* * *

 **Orlando, 2 July 2016**

It was a morning of hangovers. Especially at Finn Balor's home. Oh lord.

The cute Irishman was padding around his kitchen, making a pot of Barry's Tea. Ow his head. What a night. The best ones were those that sprung up spontaneously and last night certainly was amongst one of his favourites since moving to Orlando in 2014. Friends, drink and fun.

He took the coffee pot and a tray of mugs into the dining room.

Cody, Zack and Dash all looked faintly green. Nobody was talking! Just idly checking phones.

"Tea and marmite toast, ma always said the best hangover cure," he said, placing the pot on the table. He padded back into the kitchen to collect the toast. Was he trying to convince them or himself?

 _ **zacksabrejr**_ _Hanging *mask emojis*_

 _ **CodyRhodes**_ _Ow. Ow. Ow. Mess._

 _ **DashWilderWWE**_ _Interesting night last night..._

Zack had sunglasses on. The sunlight was TOO much. He hurt everywhere. He had friction burns on his legs from the pole dancing. Head throbbing from all the alcohol. And bruises in strange places on his lean, smooth body and was almost too sore to sit because he and Cody had wrecked Finn's living room. Vigorous wasn't the word to describe the sex they'd had when they finally rolled in at 4am.

If it wasn't for videos on Cody's phone, neither man would have remembered how fiercely they'd fucked on the sofa...the coffee table...the carpet...before passing out after shooting their loads. Cody had plotted to make Zack top him...but Zack was too dominant a bottom. But wow could he get that body into some positions...! Cody barely had had to do any work. Even when nailing Zack from behind, Zack had basically used him as a walking, breathing dildo.

But wow, Zack was a revelation. Cody was addicted. Just like Will Ospreay was.

Dash meanwhile was still struggling to comprehend having sex with another man. Yes he'd nailed FInn on his bed. And he'd enjoyed it. Finn's abs...his smooth, solid, tight ass...his screams of pleasure...the way Finn had begged him for more in his beautiful accent.

Zack winced as his tender arse twinged. OW. Should have used more lube. But hey, Cody made him cum 3 times last night. Just hope the raven-haired hottie didn't develop any attachment or delusions of exclusive rights to him.

Finn re-appeared with the toast rack.

"Can I get you boys anything else?" he asked tentatively, voice raspy with the hangover.

"No jam...hold that...just gonna go and chunder.." Zack covered his mouth and sprinted out and up the stairs to the bathroom.

"He spewed in your outside trash can earlier," Cody rasped.

"Meh, I'll get over it," Finn said, "How are you bearing up darlin?"

He shot a cute smile at Dash who grunted.

"Cocktail hangovers are the absolute worst," Cody said, "Water and plenty of it. Beer hangovers are a breeze compared to these."

"No way," Dash said, "You ain't been on a night out with Dawson."

"I have...Guinness hangover from hell," Finn sighed, "They made me stick to beer."

Zack limped back downstairs.

"I wouldn't go up there for half an hour," he mumbled, "Came out both ends."

"For fucks sake..." groaned Dash.

"Thanks for the delightful mental image Lucas," complained Finn, rubbing his sore head, "Tea?"

"I'm dying.." Zack moaned.

"Sami's messaging me," Cody said, noticing his phone going off with WhatsApp notifications.

 ** _Rami Sebei:_**  
 _Morning! *sassy girl emoji*_

 ** _Rami Sebei:_**  
 _Should be in Orlando for 1pm :) see you soon x_

 _ **Rami** **Sebei** :_  
 _*sent a video*_

Cody opened it.

Loud manly moans burst from his speaker as he took in the video...Cesaro. Sami. Sheamus. In a fuck train.

"No porn at the brunch table," Finn pouted.

"Fucks sake Sami..." complained Cody, "He's such a shady kween...I can't."

"Send him the one of me riding your dick like a bike on Fergal's cheap coffee table," Zack said.

"If I have to scrub cum and your arse juices from my bloody coffee table AGAIN!" erupted Finn, "Use a bed like everyone else!"

"Keep your jockstrap on Devitt it's only a bit of lube," Zack sassed, "Send it Cody."

"Yeah, may as well. He and I plan to talk today and I don't think it'll end in chocolates and flowers or valentine's day balloons," Cody sighed.

He send the video of him and Zack with a Sassy Girl Emoji.

"Dump him!" Zack was getting his voice and attitude back after his bathroom visit, "Seriously love. You can do SO much better than that ungroomed basic."

"ZACK! Lay off Sami or you can find a hotel to crash in," Finn ordered.

"Oh yeah. Soz," Zack grunted, taking a slice of toast and larding on the butter and marmite.

Cody's WhatsApp buzzed.

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _Zack is a bitch troll from hell when hungover *grimace emoji* always been the same. take it with a pinch of salt *kissy emoji*_

 _ **Cody Runnels:**_  
 _Assuming you popped Dash's cherry last night *monkey emojis* was he good for a novice top? ;)_

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _Oh yes. He picked it up REALLY quickly. Kept it missionary. He even kisses during sex *heart eyes* hehehehe ;) xx_

Cody caught Finn's eye and smiled at him. Finn smiled back adorably.

"Tea?" he chirped, pouring it into the cups.

Zack put about 4 sugar cubes in his.

"Don't sass me bitch, I need all the help I can get today," he pouted at Cody's raised eyebrows.

Zack's phone buzzed

 _ **Kota Ibushi:**_  
 _hi. train together? :)_

His eyebrows raised. Today? Now? When he was rotting with a hangover and sore arse? No thanks. Kota was adorable and hypnotically good-looking though. Plus one of the best in the world.

 _ **Zack Sabre Jr:**_  
 _I'm not feeling well today :( Overdid it last night. Tomorrow, I'm all yours *kiss emoji*_

 _ **Kota Ibushi:**_  
 _awesome :) *thumbs up emoji*_

"You on Grindr already Zacharias?" Finn tried to lighten the situation.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. No." Zack's voice dripped snark and shade, "Ibushi actually. Wanted to train today. No fucking way. It'll be a hosepipe of vomit. He may actually murder me."

"Just remember Lucas Eatwell, you came to Orlando to compete and win. Not party all the time," Finn said sternly.

"Bye Felicia," Zack flipped him off, before leaving his chair to dash back upstairs.

"Finny don't wind him up, he may scalp you," Cody said, "I think he's bruised my pelvis. Look. Actual bruising."

He lifted his Nike vest to show his abs to Finn. Sure enough there were bruises where Zack had gotten very physical on top of him.

"I did try and warn you he eats tops alive. You're only a vers bottom, so he's literally devoured you whole and is gonna tuck into a skipful of rugby players for dessert," Finn said, "By the way sweets. Don't go hitting him up for more. He only comes back to ex-fucks if he deems them worthy. He'll be your potential dream boyfriend until he cums. Then he won't want to know you. Always been the same. He chewed up Will Ospreay and spat him out. Will still thinks he's got a chance with him next Sunday. "

"Reminds me of me at 21," Cody said, "Ow...fucks sake...I'm gonna go for a smoke."

He picked up his tea and padded out the open back door. The sun was WAY too bright today. Ow.

Cody drew a cigarette and sparked up. Finn predictably wandered out and perched next to him. Mmmmm he smelled so nice.

Dash was absorbed in his phone. Finn was respecting the Tag Champ's feelings and letting him come to terms with last night's events. He was trying to be as nice as possible though. Show where he and Zack differed.

"What you thinking?" asked the Irish cutie.

"How Sami's gonna dump me," Cody said, "I didn't want to but we're kidding ourselves here."

"I'll be here for you no matter the outcome," Finn assured him, sipping his tea, "Don't think it changes anything between us."

"Thanks Finny. Its what worried me the most...because of how far back you and Sami go."

"Don't dump him because of Zack," Finn warned him, "Because Zack won't give you the steam off his piss now he's had your dick."

"Finny. I'm 31. I can spot a self-serving hoe a mile off," Cody sighed, "If Sami and I split up over a boy, it won't be ZSJ."

"Let me guess...Mr S. Amell?" Finn smiled.

"Mmmm-hmm..." Cody showed Finn the WhatsApp conversation between him and Stephen, "The feelings are mutual on both sides. It's like...he's only got to like a tweet I do and I get all mushy."

"Sami was a quick fix. And he does tend to fall in love all over the place. Yet he shades me for being the same," Finn sighed, "Sami deep down wants to make his own fairytale. Neville was his prince charming. It's why he still drags the poor wee sod for being incompetent. He planned to have babies with Neville and everything, the full Arab wedding in traditional clothes and stuff. He tries to be a hoe to 'fit in'. It's not him."

"I always got that vibe myself," Cody admitted, "He was trying to be someone he isn't. I'm observational - I spot these things. He's good in bed, I'll say that. And he's great for conversation...just...he's...I..well...he is high maintenance and needs a strong man who can commit totally to him. And that's not me."

"You better tell him that sooner rather than later," Finn said.

"So was there any awkwardness between you and Dash today? He's very quiet, even with a stinking hangover," Cody said.

"Not that I could see. But I'm letting him come to terms with having sex with a man. It's a huge deal...oh my God...was it just me, or was Bayley coming onto me last night?"

"Finny...confession time. Carmella told me everything. Bayley's fallen for you. She is mega thirsting over you."

"WHat? But she's like a wee sister to me! Not like she doesn't know I'm the gayest thing in NXT!"

"Finny, stop it. You're beautiful and people want you. I can't blame her. I was amazed she was being so bold. I mean, she slayed last night with that big hair but still...she's got a man."

"I know...oh GOD it means I'm gonna have to avoid her at the PC now! And the bosses LOVE it when me and her do stuff for fans or media together...ugh.. GOD I need that main roster call-up!" complained Finn, "Why couldn't Carmella tell me?"

"She won't be the first or last girl to want you, Finny."

"And I fucking twerked against her in a JOCK...jesus.." Finn was facepalming.

"She would have got you in the darkroom if she'd had just one more Long Island Iced Tea," Cody said.

"Good job Carmella stopped them drinking then," Finn sighed, before leaning into Cody's chest, "Oh sweets...why is life so mean sometimes?"

"Because these things are sent to try us," Cody agreed.

A lanky six foot shadow fell across them.

"Well I can safely say I've aborted all potential unwanted Rhodes babies," came Zack's voice.

"EW..." Cody made a face.

"Don't be so wet, we all have to do it," Zack sassed, "Poor old Dash not cool enough?"

"Going back in now, keep your buttplug in," Finn huffed.

"Zack, can we talk?" asked Cody.

"Not interested," Zack followed FInn inside without even looking at him.

Cody scowled. What a BITCH. He knew this was coming but really? Maybe he was getting soft into his thirties. 10 years ago he'd have been the same with a hookup once they'd done the nasty. He'd been the kind who'd let them stay over and then wake them up in the morning to tell them their cab was waiting.

Zack was on Grindr as they continued to eat toast and drink tea. Cody was trying not to seethe at being so blatantly used. But hey, maybe this was karma for how he'd treated Sami. But then Sami was hoe-ing about with Sheamus, Cesaro and Fandango. Ugh what a mess.

* * *

Cody was sat in the back yard of Sami's house; the house he'd called a second home the past few months. His hangover was still lurking and the humidity was making him short-tempered.

Sami walked out with two mugs of coffee. He handed one to Cody and sat opposite him.

"So..." he said.

"Sami...let's not beat about the bush," Cody sighed, "We have some urgent matters to discuss."

"Yeah I know, only I'm not an asshole," Sami replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just because I'm about to break up with you doesn't mean I can't make you coffee," Sami said, brown eyes glittering.

"Sami, there's no nice way to do this. It's not working out...I know we opened up our relationship..."

"Cody. Save the speech for the Slammys," Sami sassed, "My delicate sunshine Sami ears can cope. Just say it. You preferred Zack Sabre Junior and darling Stephen Amell's come waving his dick at you."

"Sami don't be a bitch." Cody was too hung over to sling mud and throw shade.

"How's ZSJ?" Sami was unable to stop himself, "You do realise he won't piss on you if you're on fire now he's had your dick."

"Sami. I'm 31. I know how NSA works. Unlike you."

"Fuck you."

"Rami. I'm hung over and irritable. We've established we're over. So can I go back to Texas now?"

"Oh just like that, huh?! Run along to wifey!"

"Jealousy's an ugly look, princess. No wonder Neville tired of you."

A ringing silence fell.

"You...do NOT mention that man under MY roof, RUnnels. That was the lowest thing you've ever done. Apart from Sabre Junior."

Sami's voice was shaky and low.

"Get out of my house."

Cody just stood and glared at the redhead.

"I SAID GET OUT!" screamed Sami, and he hurled his coffee at Cody. The mug smashed against the side of the French windows and hot coffee splattered the patio.

"I'm going anyway. Maybe someday you'll find a man who can tolerate your high-maintenance ass."

Cody stomped through the lounge and picked up his sports bag. He lit a cigarette and stormed out the front door, Sami's sobs echoing in his head as he marched up the street and booked an Uber to the airport.

It didn't have to be like that.

But what was done, was done. They had officially split.

Cody's Uber showed up in five minutes.

As he sat in the back, he opened WhatsApp

 _ **Cody Runnels:**_  
 _I've ditched the clingy ginger *sassy girl emoji*. I'm all yours again you wonderful man *heart eyes*_

 _ **Stephen Amell:**_  
 _*thumbs up emoji* Can't wait to see you. Brandi's been so welcoming...your house is amazing!_

 _ **Cody Runnels:**_  
 _As soon as I'm back in TX I will be in your arms *kissy emoji* *heart emojis*_

 _ **Stephen Amell:**_  
 _Prefer to be in your bed *devil emoji*_  
 _*sent a photo*_  
 _*mirror selfie showing hardon*_

Cody was hard in a flash. Fuck!

He sent back a slutty butt selfie from his camera roll. God he'd missed Stephen. And the actor was AT HIS HOME RIGHT NOW! Eden was a Goddess for arranging this all for him!

 _ **CodyRhodes wwebalor**_ _Was great to see you *kiss emoji* I'm going back to Texas to see_ _ **StephenAmell**_ _*heart eyes*_

 _ **wwebalor CodyRhodes StephenAmell**_ _YAAAAAAAAS QUEEN get it *flamenco dancer emoji*_

 _*_ _ **PAIGE**_ _liked your tweet*_

 _*_ _ **Summer Rae**_ _liked your tweet*_  
 _*_ _ **Becky Lynch**_ _liked your tweet*_  
 _*_ _ **Layla Young**_ _liked your tweet*_  
 _*_ _ **ZSJ.**_ _liked your tweet*_

Hmmm. Maybe Zack wasn't so bad after all.

Cody spitefull went to go and unfollow Sami.

But he'd already been blocked. Oh well. Maybe once the dust settled they could make things up.

* * *

 **York Hall, Bethnal Green, London, UK, 10 July 2016**

Zack sashayed backstage after an epic main event, claiming the Undisputed ENglish Heavyweight Championship against New Japan superstar Katsuyori Shibata at the Revolution Pro Wrestling Summer Sizzler. One hell of a match.

Only snag - sadly Shibata had wised up to his flirting pretty rapidly and declined politely. Which meant his streak of sleeping with his opponents had come to an abrupt end. But that was OK. Plenty of talent on the card. Pete Dunne. Sha Samuels. Josh Bodom. Even Matt Sydal - Zack had wheedled information about Cody Rhodes prior to using him about Matt's time in WWE as Evan Bourne as Cody had all the tea. Apparently Matt used to bang that useless jock Alex Riley...yes Matt had been top in that relationship. Cody had also sent the alleged leaked nudes of Matt. Zack wouldn't mind a go on that. Plus Moose was a fine specimen of a man too.

The tall young Brit rolled his eyes as he caught sight of a young blonde who'd also been on today's card and put on a barnstormer of a match against Pete Dunne.

Will Ospreay was still in his bright Union Jack gear as Zack towelled himself down and gulped from a water bottle.

"Clinic mate," Will smiled.

"Cheers," Zack grunted.

Oh NO. He'd tried SO hard to avoid Will all day, knowing the Essex high flyer would be itching to continue where they left off in Liverpool last month. Zack was surprised Will hadn't got the hint when he'd ignored all the younger man's WhatsApps, DMs and Snapchats. Well, he'd read them and purposely not responded.

"Doing much after the show?" asked Will.

Zack shrugged.

"You just won that title. Could be happier," snarked Will.

"Haven't you got some more photos to charge for?" spat Zack, "Still, easy money, I suppose, posing with topknots in Balor Club tees and bad BO."

"Why you being such a bitch?"

"Whatever."

Zack sashayed haughtily away, opening Grindr when he walked past Will, making sure the younger Brit saw the screen.

Will took off after him. Why was Zack suddenly not talking to him? What did he do wrong? Last month Zack was all over him and begging to hook up. Now he was ignoring him - his messages went unanswered. Even the dick pics...and slutty arse selfies Will had been sending, all went unresponded.

"Why waste time with Grindr when I'm here?" he challenged, "Come on Zack, I've got a hotel not far from here."

"Maybe I don't want to? You're not all that Ospreay." Zack kept his back to him.

Will fumed. Who the hell did this stuck-up little prick think he was? BIG DEAL, he was in the CWC. Will didn't need WWE to raise his profile.

"Oh really? Gonna be like that? Least I don't have to be Pat Patterson's houseboy to further my career," he barked.

"HA!" Zack let out a derisive laugh, "You just pick fights with old fat has-beens on social media instead!"

"You're a cunt, Eatwell."

"Great speech Ospreay. Mind fucking off now?"

"Not before I've done this.."

Will stomped over and bitch-slapped Zack hard around the face, knocking him backward.

"What's going on?" came a voice as Pete Dunne, a short young blonde man from Birmingham with an undercut hairstyle that just made him look positively hateable, sprinted out.

"Ospreay's having a little bitchfit, as usual," snarked Zack.

"FUCK YOU!" screamed Will.

"No thanks, you've had your time. Get the hint and fuck off out of my life," snarled Zack.

"You used me!" Will's eyes shone with humilation.

"Now he gets it. No Strings Attached means just that. It doesn't mean because we fucked a few times that you're my fucking boyfriend," Zack was SO done with this overemotional child.

"Oh but you'd go and bang precious Devitt!" screamed Will.

"Fergal is my friend. You were just a hookup that got needy. Get that into your thick skull and leave me alone. Clingy psycho creep."

"No need to be a dick about it!" Pete was scowling.

"Get over it. Maybe you can console Ospreay with your cock. Oh and by the way, he has a tendecy to fart out loads when he bottoms so make sure to do him on a rubber sheet. I've got a tube to catch."

And with that, Zack sashayed away triumphantly, hoisting his new title over his shoulder.

Will sunk to the floor, sobbing with anger. He was humiliated.

* * *

 **Raw, Detroit, MI, 11 July 2016**

In a side room in the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan, two men were getting busy.

"AHH! AHHH! OH YES...don't stop...don't stop...I'm about to cum.."

"Yeah? Feel good?"

"Just there man...just there...AHHHH oh GOD..."

The bottom let out a scream as he exploded between himself and his partner. The top's muscular ass continued to thrust in and out.

"Fuck yeah...shoot your load man...gonna shoot mine too..."

"Please. Inside me!"

"FUCK! Ohhh YEAH man..." the other man drove deep inside as he exploded.

"Wow..." Sami Zayn gasped, "That was SO good, Tye."

Tye Dillinger had come to Raw.

Yeah he'd responded to Sami's Snapchat nudes all right. And once he got wind of Cody dumping him for Stephen Amell (Sami had painted a somewhat biased picture of the situation that made him look like the totally innocent party), Tye had rushed chivalrously in to help Sami get over the ravenette who was also, of course, Tye's ex. And it turned out Sami was an amazing lay.

"Hope we don't get caught, that could fuck up my chances in the draft!" snorted Tye, kissing him.

He slowly pulled out of Sami, whose black tights were on the floor and he only had on his boots. Sami gasped in sated pleasure. He should thank Paige for putting his mind to getting Tye. He wasn't going to expect the world just yet and scare the Perfect 10 off - he knew Tye still hurt from the Cody-Amell mess.

Actually, Tye was the perfect man for Sami. A fellow Canadian. Also dumped by Cody for Stephen fucking Amell. Big dick. Handsome. And a real gentleman. And that, was what Sami liked the most. Tye made him feel special.

Tye pulled up his workout shorts and handed Sami his tights.

He then kissed the cute redhead tenderly.

"We better go to Catering," Sami said, "Act normal."

"What's normal in WWE?" snorted Tye.

"True. C'mon babe, let's go."

Tye took his hand.

Sami froze.

"What? Sorry bro did I overstep the mark?" asked Tye.

"No not at all..." simpered Sami, "Just...don't want to give you the wrong idea."

"Sami, relax."

"I'm trying Tye. I don't want to spoil what we've been having the past week. Early days yet."

"Sami," Tye sighed, "I'm a relationship kinda guy. I don't do the casual fucking about like most gays. I like to make a dude feel special and do couple stuff."

"So what you saying?" Sami was hardly daring to believe his luck.

"Just that i'm not a shallow fuckboy," Tye said, "And I know you're looking to date not just casual sex."  
"Take each day as it comes," Sami smiled, kissing him gently.

"I intend to," Tye led him out by the hand. The cute redhead couldn't stop smiling. Tye may act the confident dudebro and the gentleman, but he still hurt from his breakup with Cody. So Sami had every ounce of his sympathy. Sami was such a sweet ray of sunshine. He didn't deserve to be fucked around. Tye felt like he didn't know Cody at all these days.

* * *

 **I know, I know. POOF - they're dating! Sami is majorly on the rebound and wants to ensure he's taken before Neville's imminent return. Tye's the poor sweet guy who just wants a relationship and keeps getting fucked over. Will Sami's friendship with Finn weather this storm? How will Cesaro and Sheamus feel about it? And does this mean the last we see of Coddles now? Watch this space.**

 **I apologise for the gratuitous scene set at the Summer Sizzler! It shows the tertiary cast of indie guys and keeps that storyline moving. I hope someone feels sorry for Will as he didn't deserve to be used like that, and also, will Queen Bitch Zack try and infiltrate the WWE mix even more? Also, what about THE SMOL WON Noam Dar? Will he be after more WWE talent as well?**

 **And will Bayley get over Finn...or will she take things into her own hands and try and convince him to be with her? And speaking of cutie pie Finny, will he want to date Dash and show him the ropes of man-love some more?**

 **So many questions. I hope people liked this one!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

 **13 July 2016, Orlando, FL**

"THAT...I WANNA FIND THAT SCOTTISH PRICK AND 1916 HIM INTO SOME PALLETS!"

The Irish-accented scream rang through the WWE Performance Center like a klaxon.

"What on earth?" spluttered Matt Bloom, FKA Jason Albert/Tensai/A-Train/Prince Albert, head coach, who'd been leading the Cruiserweight Classic competitors through some drills whilst the NXT talent observed.

"Sounds like Finn," Robbie Brookside added.

Bayley got to her feet.

"I'll go..." she said, acting quick before someone got into deep trouble for disrupting training. She sprinted away from the ring and across towards the gym, where the shout came from.

Finn Balor was pacing the gym, having just checked Twitter between squat repetitions. And he'd seen something that did not sit well with him. He was hissing through his nose.

"Hey...what's the matter?" Bayley asked.

"CALVIN HARRIS IS A WART!" screamed Finn.

"Wha..." Bayley started laughing. There was her thinking someone in wrestling had legit screwed him over! And she bet she knew what this had something to do with. Finn may have been all over Dangerous Woman, but Bayley knew who his real fave was. The all-conquering blonde who many loved to hate - Taylor Swift. He'd gone to see the 1989 tour with Nikki Bella and John Cena at the end of last year! Plus he had a replica 'no its becky' tee. It was common knowledge within the company that the former NXT Champion was also a massive Swiftie. He was just jumping on the Ariana Grande bandwagon because Zack Sabre Junior, himself a huge Ariana stan, had dragged Finn for 'defecting' to Taylor!

"It's not funny Bayley!" spat Finn, "LOOK at him, bitching like a kween all over Twitter, trying to stir up the Katy Perry shit again. He's just bitter because she found someone with a talent other than posing in some Calvins and DJing."

Bayley was doubled over in mirth. Oh Finn. Sometimes he took the stupidest stuff WAY too seriously. If it wasn't Lego...it was his precious Taylor. If only his hardcore male fans knew what he was really like.

It was bad enough the other day when TMZ leaked some suspicious photos of certain WWE talents in states of undress outside in a gay bar in Orlando.

Finn, Nick Miller, Bayley, Dash Wilder and Carmella all had been papped. Along with CWC talents Zack Sabre Junior, Noam Dar and former WWE talent Cody Rhodes.

All WWE personnel involved had been formally disciplined for embarrassing the company, whilst Zack and Noam had received a very stern ticking off as they were still independent workers. Cody meanwhile, had escaped scot-free, but the company was now ardently pursuing the rights to his last name.

It had taken some sterling work by the company's PR team to convince TMZ to wipe this story from their site.

"What's actually happened?" asked Bayley, "Not been on my phone all morning."

"BASICALLY," erupted Finn, "Turns out Taylor co-wrote This Is What You Came For and wants to be acknowledged and he's decided to drag her and make it about his poor pathetic arse, claiming she 'buried Katy'."

"Oh right, so usual big problems in the world," Bayley snorted, "It's just pop music Finn."

"IT'S MORE THAN THAT!"

"OK OK, don't bite my head off! Jeez..." sighed Bayley, "Finn. No. No. Put the phone down."

Angry tapping.

 _ **wwebalor**_ _Hi_ _ **CalvinHarris,**_ _get a talent other than posing in your pants and then throw shade *kissy emoji* *nail paint emoji*_

His notifications went BANANAS.

Fans were expressing amusement, incredulity and derision in equal measure. Many 'stans' were doing the usual 'SCREAMING' 'dead' 'omfg' type tweets, whilst hardcore indie, long term fans were going off on Finn, calling him a fag.

"What have you done?" Bayley sighed.

"Dragged him myself," Finn said, doing 'Sassy Girl emoji' with his hand.

"Why?" Bayley demanded.

"Because NOBODY, especially bitter exes, comes for Taylor on my watch."

"Finn, you could get into trouble again. We barely got out of the night out mess alive!"

"Meh that's just people being heteronormative and ignorant of the fact that GAY PEOPLE work here," Finn said, "They can't silence me forever."

"BALOR!" came a roar as a fuming Matt Bloom stormed in, "OFFICE. NOW!"

Finn rolled his eyes.

"I told you," Bayley was facepalming hard, "I told you.."

"I can handle it. He'll just give me a spanking and then job me to Shinsuke a few more times. I'm a big boy Bayley."

He sashayed defiantly away and towards the meetings office.

"SIT!" barked Matt.

Finn did so.

"Explain," Matt snarled.

"I'm not allowed to express my opinon on my own Twitter?" Finn folded his arms.

"Not when it could make you and the WWE look BAD, how do you think our sponsors would see it?!" Matt bellowed, "How many more times are you going to embarrass us on social media?! Triple H is already considering forcibly handing entire ncontrol of your account to the social media team until you can be trusted!"

"At least I'm not violating the Wellness Policy unlike SOME golden boys," sassed FInn.

"HEY! Enough!" roared Matt, "I don't care how long we've been friends, Fergal! WHile you are at work, I am HEAD COACH and YOUR BOSS. I am not accepting any more responsibilty for your antics. Grow the fuck up and stop acting like a teenager! Have you any idea of the damage the TMZ club crap could have done for the NXT brand?"

"Because some of us fancied a night out and wanted to be OURSELVES in a safe space? Oh EXCUSE US."

"No. I'm not going through this again. Take that tweet down and formally apologise to Calvin Harris."

"FINE. Big brother is watching me."

"Have you forgotten the crap we took after you did your entrance at the Reading Festival with a rainbow flag? Look..." Matt softened his tone a touch, "I know how you feel, and how badly you want to come out publicly...you're too valuable a talent to risk tarnishing your brand. You are NXT's number one draw. Just...try and keep your business head on. And keep that Irish temper in check."

"Can I consider me arse spanked?" Finn sucked his thumb.

"OK get the hell out of here..." Was that a hint of a smile on the big coach's bearded face? Perhaps.

"Yes sir...Daddy. HEHE!" Finn sashayed out with one of his adorable signature giggles.

"RIGHT HERE, THIS IS WHAT WE CAME FOR!" came a voice that could strip paper off walls.

"Out my way Aries."

"Awwwwww did your precious white rat get dragged? Truth hurts, the time's come to expose her fake ass," Austin sneered.

"Amazed your geriatric self even knows who Taylor is," Finn clapped back.

"Bitch I live in LA. I've rubbed shoulders with the Kardashians. Khloe once liked one of my tweets," Austin smirked, "Better hope Kim doesn't wade in and spill the hot tea on your fave...the snake that she is."

"Dance around this, bitchface," Finn flipped him the bird.

"How's your callup going?" sneered Austin.

"Stop speaking to me."

Finn wasn't here for this.

He rounded on Tom Phillips, who was following Austin like a lovesick puppy. Pathetic. And why was Tom continuing growing out that facial hair?

"Here we go again, in your fantasy, you can try it all, but you can't be me," he sung at the commentator.

Tom just gave him a 'dafuq?' face and snorted.

"Aries you so obviously want to climb onto my dick you're forcing your lackey to look like me," Finn sassed.

"Oh PLEASE, you look like a frog!" Tom piped up.

"Bye Felicia," Finn was DONE.

* * *

 **WWE Draft, Smackdown, 19 July 2016**

Sami Zayn wandered into the arena.

He'd been dreading today. The Draft was upon them. A day that could change careers considerably. And who was going to be joining them from NXT?

It hadn't been a great month for the 32-year-old redhead. His birthday could have gone better. He'd eaten a loss on TV, and not only that, Tye Dillinger had called things to a halt already. Sami had tried not to be bitter. But he couldn't help it. He didn't blame Tye. The Perfect 10 had gently taken him aside and told him that it would do Sami more harm than good to go straight into another relationship, because he could see Sami was hurting from losing Cody, and the redhead was also still harbouring (though he fiercely denied it any time it was brought up) pained feelings for Neville, who'd made his comeback at last week's Smackdown tapings in a dark match. Tye had decided he wasn't going to fuck Sami's head up anymore than it already was.

Sami had lost his shit at that point and told Tye he was just afraid of commitment.

Tye had stood his ground and said no, Sami just needed to confront his demons.

So the last thing Sami wanted to see once he'd chucked his bags in the locker room was Paige and Alberto Del Rio making out.

WHY?! Why were people out to rub his snout in it lately? It was like the world was united in gloating to Sami Zayn about their amazing lovelives whilst his perpetually sucked.

But Sami's quick temper got the better of him.

"Get a fucking room!" he snapped.

They flew apart.

Paige's cheeks went pink.

Alberto scowled at him menacingly.

"Leave it..." the young English girl said to her boyfriend, "Samuel."

"Saraya."

"Didn't know you were there..."

"We're at work. Save it for your fucking hotel room."

Sami wasn't here for this. He just wanted to hide in a corner and shut out the world. Why him?! He'd blocked his ex Cody on Twitter but was still stalking his tweets daily. Stephen Amell this, new bookings that. UGH. Seriously Cody just did the most these days. This was someone who had to be forced onto the social networking site in the first place.

He stormed off before Paige could retort.

Scruff buzzed.

OK Sami should probably stop hooking up with randoms after house shows but at least for an hour every night he could feel desirable and wanted by a man.

He shoved his phone into his shorts pocket and padded into Catering.

Cesaro was filling a plate at the buffet table. God he was so delicious.

No Sami.

Stop the thirst.

Maybe he should go celibate. Being a hoe wasn't his style anyway; he'd just ended up this way because he craved contact and intimacy so much. Tumblr only served to fuel this further - why didn't fangirls thirst for him the way they did for Finn, Dean or indeed anyone else on the roster? He was always seen as 'innocent and pure'. They called him 'Sunshine Sami' for God's sake! Even Becky Lynch called him it these days!

His last two hook ups had told him he was one of the best fucks they'd had in ages! He could ride dick like a fucking Harley. And still people couldn't see past his flat cap. Adhering to this cultivated self-image had served him well so far to fans, but hadn't exactly found him the man of his dreams yet.

"Hey Claudio," he smiled.

"Sami, how are you? Sorry again Dillinger didn't verk out," the Swiss said.

"Dreading this draft," confessed Sami.

"I just hope I get sent to Smackdown. I'm sick of the Authority shit," Cesaro said.

"But you realise Sheamus will be a Raw pick and you may not see him," Sami replied.

"THe only thing that would make being drafted to the Stephanie show bearable vould be if Stephen is there. Oh and you. I never tire of seeing you," smiled the Swiss.

"Claudio..." Sami's brown eyes sparkled.

"You're one of my closest friends," Cesaro said, "And I hate seeing you so sad and lonely."

"All I want is a boyfriend," Sami sniffed, a tear leaking down his cute bearded face, "I loved Ben so much...do you know how much it KILLS me to even look at him now he's back?! Why did I push him away?"

"Because he couldn't give you vot you needed," Cesaro said.

"He did though!" sobbed Sami, "I was just being a fucking princess, bitching about what I didn't have rather than what I did have! You used to hang out with him in your little fratpack of Cena, Barrett and Sheamus...did he ever talk about me?"

"Usually to complian but zats vot 'manly men' do," Cesaro sighed, "Ze distance killed you both. You know Stephen and I always have time for you."

"It's not the same," Sami sighed, "Not that the sex wasn't fucking epic...just...I want a relationship again. A closed one. Yeah call me heteronormative and boring but I'm done with the casual sex now. I'm 32 Claudio. I'm not a teenager. It's time for me to settle down."

"Dillinger wasn't gonna be that," Cesaro said, "Anyone could see it was a rebound and you vere doing it to get one over on Cody and Neville."

"Am I that transparent?!" roared Sami.

"A little, you wear your heart on your sleeve," Cesaro said.

"God Claudio, why must you be so sweet to me whilst in those tight white trunks..."

"You should switch to trunks Sami." Cesaro was trying not to flirt back. He had such a soft spot for Sami. Magic happened whenever they'd had sex. If only Sami wasn't a bottom. Not that he was a bad top (far from it!) but Cesaro could tell Sami enjoyed sex ten times more when he took the D.

"Stop it Claudio."

"Vye? You're sexy, Sami. You should own it."

"I'm not you though, am I?"

"Charmer."

"You've been a doll to me...but all I can think about is climbing you like a mother fucking tree."

"It von't help you. Much as I'd like to."

"Shame."

Sami filled a plate with falafels and padded away to find a table. He missed the #Squad days. Him. Finn. Cody. Summer. Paige. Becky. Nikki. Brie. The squad was barely even a thing anymore. Especially since Cody had quit and Paige got her taste for dick back.

Wow. Sami slapped himself mentally. Why was he so prone to bitchy outbursts?

And why could he not stop himself from thirsting? Cesaro was being a legit friend and Sami had to turn it into sex.

A shadow fell across his table.

He looked up.

His stomach contracted as he took in a short yet thickly muscular form, a thin pointed face, long black hair and rather prominent ears.

"Hi," Neville grunted.

Sami nodded curtly.

"Can I sit here?" asked the small Geordie.

"Free country," Sami muttered, idly looking at his phone.

"How have you been?" asked Neville.

"Oh grand, I'm sure you've gloated that I can't keep a man," Sami spat.

"Actually I was gonna say, soz to hear things went to crap with Cody," Neville said.

"Yeah well, we all make mistakes. You went and stuck your dick into Miz."

Neville rolled his eyes. Here we go..

"You just can't help yourself can you?" he huffed, "I try to be nice and you throw your fucking toys out the pram as per usual!"

"Oh EXCUSE ME BEN, I'm SO SORRY I'm feeling shitty because I lost a man who I thought fucking LOVED ME whilst you went and porked the office bicycle," erupted Sami, "Do you really expect me to welcome you back with open arms? You would pick MY birthday to make your irrelevant return!"

"Because that's what I thought, yeah," snarked Neville, "I specifically requested to return on your birthday JUST to make you feel like shit."

"Wouldn't surprise me."

Neville huffed. This was such a bad idea. Why did he think he could extend the olive branch to this stubborn, moody diva...but the Man That Gravity Forgot couldn't help it. He'd spent his recovery avidly following Sami's journey on the main roster...he'd even been happy for Wrestlemania despite losing his place on the card because of his injury. He was still in love with the redhead.

"Get over yourself!" he snapped, "You were the one who dumped me anyway?"

"Because you sucked at being a boyfriend!"

"No, I got called up and you got jealous because it was before you and couldn't handle it, so like you always do, you took it out on me, and blamed me for your own fucking insecurity. No wonder Cody fucked off back to Arrow. You probably emasculated the fuck out of him just like you did to me...only he's the type of lad who doesn't take that kind of shit. I bet that's what hurts you the most. You couldn't control him."

SLAP.

Catering went silent.

Neville clutched his face.

Sami was hissing through his nose, his face scarlet.

"I hate you..." he snarled, "Come anywhere near me again and I will KILL you, Satterly."

"This is what I get for trying to be nice to you. You're a fucking monster, Sebei," Neville gasped, "You need to sort your issues out mate."

"I have not got issues. You just couldn't be bothered to commit to me."

Neville wasn't going to take it anymore. He'd had 2 years of belittling, tellings-off and guilt trips from this high-maintenance princess. He might still be haplessly in love with Sami...but he was done with being henpecked. He was on a mission to win Sami back. But this time it would be on his terms. Or at the very least, not all about what Sami wanted 24/7.

"You know your problem?" he snapped, pushing his long dark brown hair back over his head, "You think having a fella is about control. All because you spent the last decade trying to turn Kevin gay. Maybe you should get over him. For fucks sake man, you held his kids when they were bairns! He's a happily married dad. I know it makes you sick because you can't have him and when you and I got together, because I'd never dated a lad before you, you thought you could make me into your ideal fella to show off to Kevin and all the guys in NXT. You're so fucking insecure, Rami. All you care about is what you DON'T have."

"Don't even TRY and think you know how things are between me and Kevin," Sami's voice was shaking.

"I have been speaking a lot with Cody since he quit, because he used to ask me about you a lot," Neville confessed, "You drove him away. THe day he split up with you, he got on the phone. He could see you werent happy and broke it off because he knew that he wasn't the right lad for you but as usual, you went full bitch-from-hell at him and now he's cut you off. He wanted things to be amiable. He wanted you to be happy. Fucks sake man, he even said he would have suggested you reach out to me!"

"Yes well, Cody likes to say stuff to make himself look good," snarked Sami, "Of course he can bullshit you with all his noble intentions. What's that got to do with Kevin anyway?"

"Because he actually asked if I knew anything that he didn't," continued Neville, "And then, well, I had to tell him about your long burning unrequited lust for Kevin."

"YOU BASTARD! EVEN FERGAL KEPT THAT FROM HIM!" screamed Sami, "WHY?"

"Sami...please," Neville couldn't stay mad. The pain etched in Sami's adorable face broke his heart, and he wasn't given to these types of feelings usually. Sami's heart must be breaking.

"Get the fuck away from me! NOW!"

Neville knew he had to. THis was a bad idea. He probably shouldn't have brought that up. Kevin occasionally joked with Sami but the rotund Prizefighter legitimately had no idea Sami had nursed a crush on him for ten years. It was like Finn's feelings for Cody Rhodes.

Sami was breaking down. Neville was the best thing to ever happen to him and he didn't deserve any of it. He loved that man...but he wasn't Kevin Steen. It had plagued him the whole two years he and Neville dated, but he'd managed to keep it buried because Kevin was still on the indies then. They'd rowed more when Kevin had signed, and it boiled over during NXT TakeoveRevolution in 2014, where Neville had deliberately wound Sami up before their big title match to get an absolute killer performance from him - their intense post-match hug was all real, not acted. Sami couldn't love two men anymore. He'd kept this so well hidden save for his very close friends that if he'd confessed it to anybody else now, it would come across as the ultimate deux es machina get-out clause to save face. Kevin had been there for many of Sami's breakups and messy lovelife moments, totally unaware he was the reason these breakups occurred.

He bawled into the table.

Neville left Catering. He wanted to take Sami into his arms and just say fuck everything. But could he really go back to being henpecked for not being Kevin? Sami always used to compare their relationship to Kevin's marriage.

"Vot did you say to him?" spat Cesaro as Neville passed him.

"None of your fucking business. Try thinking about your own fella for once," hit back Neville.

"I care about Sami."

"Bollocks. You just like shagging him when you feel like it cos you know he'll drop his pants every time you snap your fingers."

"So vot? Friends vith benefits are a thing these days jug ears."

Neville just gave a humourless laugh.

"I wonder how Sheamus feels knowing he's second best because you really want Sami to yourself yet you ain't got the balls to leave Sheamus," he challenged.

Cesaro scowled and folded his sinewy arms.

"That shut you up," Neville snapped, "Sami's MY fella, Toblerone."

"HA! Ten points for originality," Cesaro gave a snarky slow clap, "Can't think VOT he sees in you. He needs a real man."

"A real man doesn't have someone at their fucking beck and call to boost their ego," Neville hit back, "A real man would have the bollocks to tell his fella he doesn't love him. A real man would admit to what he fucking wants."

"Stephen is vot I vant."

"Yeah. OK. Tell me another one," spat Neville before storming off.

Cesaro shut his eyes and sighed heavily. Things were just SO complicated. Why did HE have to come back? Why did fucking Dillinger have to get involved? UGH. He, Sheamus and Sami had had such a nice thing going. Damn Sami's conscience. Cesaro was having his cake and eating it. And now Neville was here, that was now consigned to history. Cesaro had tried to keep Sami in his life at least via platonic friendship and then what does Sami do? Flirt. UGH! His head hurt keeping up!

A therapist would have a field day figuring this mess out.

* * *

 **WWE PC, Orlando, FL**

"...the Demon, FINN BALOR!" Mick Foley announced to tumultous cheers from the live audience.

Finn's insides boiled over as he took in what he just heard from the huge television that had been set up in the Performance Center.

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

AT LAST!

The entire NXT roster exploded with cheers. They were watching the draft show live, because obviously 6 NXT picks were being drafted. It was pretty much a given that Finn would be the first. And he was going to Raw! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

He beamed from ear to ear as his colleagues (the ones who didn't hate him) congratulated him and Matt Bloom came walking over to present him with a bright red t-shirt.

"Thank you...thank you," he whispered into the large coach's shoulder.

"I know you've been waiting for this," Matt replied, "You deserve it man."

Finn stripped off his Cut and Sew Apparel tee (several NXT talents ogled his delicious torso) and replaced it with the Raw tee.

"Can I go call my ma and da?" he asked, with a cute smile. He even sucked his thumb.

"Go on then," Matt said, "Be quick."

"I don't want to miss this, I want to see where Sami gets drafted!" Finn said.

He sashayed happily out of the room to find a quiet space to Facetime his parents.

"YAAAAAAAAS!" Finn squealed as Sami Zayn was announced as a Raw pick.

"Oh of course, trust HIM to stan for his ex fuck," piped up Austin Aries.

"All that bile sweetie, you'll give yourself an ulcer," clapped back Finn.

"You're such a hater," Bayley jumped to Finn's defence.

Austin just gave her a Maryse hand.

Finn was engaged in a WhatsApp chat with Cody Rhodes on his phone, gleefully bitching about Austin and talking about how he was free from the venomous LA native at last. Finn's emotions were mixed. He was sad to be leaving NXT because of all the work he'd done and all the happy memories he'd made over the past 2 years, but he was also itching to make that crucial next step to further his 16 year career.

Bayley was reading over Finn's shoulder.

"That looks like a conversation between two high school girls," she remarked.

"HEY!" pouted Finn, "It's rude to read over someone's shoulder!"

"You happy about your draft though, right?" she asked.

"Ecstatic," Finn said, "Though...gonna be weird leaving here. Been a long 2 years."

"You've outgrown NXT," Bayley smiled, though she too was sorry to see his beautiful self go for different reasons, "I'm happy for you, and I bet Becky is as well."

"I've been to Raw so much as a guest it won't be too scary," Finn said, "But looking forward to it."

"YAWN!" Austin piped up, "Calling it now, he'll be pushed to the moon and get the Reigns treatment and then even the neckbeards will hate on him."

"Hold your noise old man," clapped back Finn, "Just hope you get that call up before you hit 40."

"You're hardly a spring chicken yourself," snapped Austin, "How old are you next week? 35? Don't come for me unless I send for you bitch."

"QUIET!" roared Matt Bloom like a pissed-off teacher.

The entire roster went deathly silent.

"By the way, I fucking love Kim Kardashian," Austin was saying, loud enough for Finn to hear, "God bless her for exposing the snake that is the no-ass Taylor Swift. People pay MONEY to see that stupid crow attempt to dance and sing like a cat trapped in the dog pound?"

Finn hissed through his nose.

"Finn..." Bayley sighed.

"I am going to SCALP him if he doesn't shut his basic bitch mouth..." snarled Finn.

"Taylor Swift doesn't know you're alive, stop wasting your energy, I know you like her but come on...you're a grown man!" Bayley said.

"She does. I met her backstage after the show with Nikki and Cena," pouted Finn, "I have photos to prove it!"

"And attacking Kim Kardashian on Twitter daily, blocking any fans who are 'team Kimye' isn't helping," Bayley reminded him.

"Janey MACK Bayley, you're worse than me ma!" spluttered Finn.

"Only looking out for you," sighed the Hugger.

"Dowtcha girl but I'm a big boy," Finn said, as his phone started to buzz, "Matt? May I take this?"

"I suppose," huffed Matt Bloom.

Finn padded out of the room yet again. He beamed at the caller ID.

"Heyyyy..." he simpered.

"Well hey there Raw superstar," came the voice of Cody Rhodes, "Now you can go snatch Reigns bald and claim the crown."

"He's first in line," Finn said, "Decent enough lad but undeserving of that spot."

"I would say scalp the basics like Axel and Titus O'Neil but you're way above them," Cody said, "They were some of the most anti-you people in that locker room."

"They can just stay pressed," Finn said, "I know you'll side-eye me but I'm thrilled Sami's on the same show."

"I wish he'd unblock me, our breakup went so badly," sighed Cody, "I'm not that petty. I'm 31 now Finny, I won't hate you for being friends with him. He just didn't give me a chance to be nice about it. I can't believe he tried to stick it to me by dating Shawn for a hot minute."

"Call him Tye, I get confused," Finn said, "But yeah, I side-eyed him SO hard for that. He wasn't shit, and it was so obvious he was doing it so he had a boyfriend when Neville returned."

"I know. And Shawn...ahem, I mean Tye, knew as well. He called it off fast," Cody said, "I know agree to be in a showmance or a consolation prize. He's too nice and he always gets hurt. I hurt him by leaving him for Stephen."

"You should just make it legit with Amell, you always end up back with him," Finn said.

"I know. And his daughter is ADORBS, almost makes me broody."

"You've made THAT step?" gasped Finn.

"Yup. He brought her to Comic Con," Cody said, "Introduced me as an uncle."

"Sounds like he's getting serious about you...man I dunno what's with Sami lately," Finn said, "Even when he was with you...he couldn't wait to hop into bed with Cesaro and Sheamus."

"I know, we sort of agreed to open up once I'd quit but I didn't think he'd do it that fast," Cody said, "Hence why it didn't take much convincing to bang ZSJ."

"I hope they film your match," Finn said, "The tension between you two will be electric. Is he still in touch with you?"

"Yeah, he's started WhatsApping me again," Cody said, "Maybe I left an impression...or it's just to figure out our match next month."

"He was asking about you at the PC," Finn said, "But if I were you, be dog wide of him. I know he's my friend but like I said when you had him, he'll just spit you out once he's shot his load. He's making his way through the CWC like a fucking anteater!"

"Spill the tea Finny, who's he had?" giggled Cody.

"Let me see...Daivari's brother, Tony Nese, Ibushi," Finn said, "I could have murdered him for that."

"Lemme guess, you've had Ibushi too? He is gorgeous," Cody teased.

"Duh. A few of my exes are in this tournament silly," Finn giggled, "Who else has Zack rode...Jack Gallagher, yeah I know, I was surprised too; Clement Petiot, Damien Slater and Tyson Dux."

"Fuck..." Cody gasped, "He really is a hoe. How does he do it? Those guys can't all be queer?"

"They don't, but far from home and a hole to shoot in, why not," Finn said, "Indie wrestlers are like raging bulls. You'll be amazed how many will go gay for a night just to get some action without the work of getting a ring rat."

"Zack IS a ring rat!" snorted Cody, "I mean...could tell he was a slut by the way he rode me but fuck...I feel so cheap."

"Jack Gallagher regretted it," Finn said, "Zack likes it bareback. I had to take poor wee Jack down the clap clinic because he got so paranoid about getting pozzed."

"EW...OK he was a hot lay but just knowing how many men he's had in the past MONTH, that's a turn off," Cody said, "I'm keeping my dick under lock and key when we wrestle."

"I could have killed him though, he destroyed Will Ospreay in London," Finn said, "Poor lad. Will wants a boyfriend and Zack led him up the garden path good and proper. He humiliated Will. I tell ya, he may be my friend but he can be such a wee gobshite when he wants to be."

"Problematic," Cody said, "He is hot so I can see why he gets the guys...but seriously...does he not have any self respect? He's one of the best technical workers in the business if not THE best..."

"He trades on that," Finn said, "I'm no saint, I've had hundreds of guys. But Zack thinks he's gods gift to men. He is convinced they all should bow at his feet. Will got his own back though. He went and slept with Pete Dunne, the guy he wrestled that day, and has been fucking him on the regular."

"Revenge fucks are just too sweet...yeah that was an intentional pun Finny hehehe...How's the cute little Scottish pup by the way?" asked Cody.

"NOAM...ahh wee Noam," giggled Finn, "Yes. He's doing good. Hugo Knox got him. Apparently he's gone total bottom now. Shame as he was a fucking hot top."

"Hugo Knox?!"

"No you idiot, Noam," Finn said, "We met up for lunch and a cup of tea the other day. Hugo really digs the puppy play apparently. And Noam said he's the best he's ever had."

"I think he's found himself a handler," Cody said, "By the way, what's the situation with whats-his-face..Sabby and Enzo?"

"Still dating. I'm impressed," Finn said, "Anyhoo, we'll catch up at the NXT Texas tour. I'm still booked for that despite the draft. Love ya...MWAH...byeee."

"Bye Finny. Mwah."

* * *

 **Raw, 25 July 2016**

The birthday boy, Finn Balor, was walking confidently into the men's locker room for his first Raw as an official member of the roster instead of a troublemaking visitor. He wasn't going to let anything faze him now. Any haters can take a seat. He was here to stay and slay and they were just going to have to get used to it.

He was looking for one man.

Now he'd left NXT and was a Raw member, he'd decided to close his legs. Not without a spitroast from Shane Thorne and Nick Miller first though! Oh and a goodbye ride of Dash Wilder (whose technique had VASTLY improved - Finn suspected Dash had discovered Grindr. Or Zack Sabre Junior had gotten his claws into him!) as well. It was time to hang up his fuck-me-pumps and grow up a bit.

Plus nobody else on the Raw roster interested him sexually.

Except of course his beau Karl Anderson.

He padded into catering.

"Hey trouble. Happy birthday!"

Finn gasped and then beamed from ear to ear as he took in the sight. Karl Anderson. In a very sharp suit and clutching a big card and a bouquet of flowers.

"CHad...you...*WHIMPER*" Finn melted into the bald, bearded man's arms.

Karl did feel a little silly waiting here like this but he was going to claim Finn all to himself now. And was it worth it or what when he had arms full of beautiful Irish man.

"Love you," he whispered.

"Can't believe you did all this for me.." Finn's green eyes sparkled, "Wow...thank you so much darlin.."

He began to open the card.

It was a 'To My Boyfriend' one too! Karl had had a nightmare buying it as he was so afraid the cashier would kick off about a man buying a boyfriend card but he knew that Finn loved it when he displayed public affection. Sometimes you had to do stuff that shit you up to impress the one you loved, Karl conceded.

And Luke Gallows had RIPPED him for it, as always. But his tag partner had offered to wait outside the card shop incase any trouble occured...or if Karl got cold feet. Plan B had been to get Becky Lynch to buy the card on Karl's behalf.

"I went through hell to buy that," Karl grunted.

"It means much more to me that you stepped way out your comfort zone just to do this for me," Finn sighed, "I love you."

"Fucking better do after that," Karl teased before kissing him.

Finn deepened it and naughtily began to grind.

"Fergal...no...behave..." Karl grunted.

"There's no AJ to condemn us to the fires of hell," Finn teased, "I'm not wearing any underwear either...hehehe."

"You never do anyway."

A tutting sound came as another man walked in and stomped mutinously towards the buffet table.

Sami Zayn.

He may have liked that Finn was on Raw. But he wasn't here for the OTT displays with Machine Gun.

Especially as to prolong his inner torture, Neville had been drafted to Raw. As had Cesaro. As had Kevin. Why was the company doing this to him?! Was he just not allowed to be happy?

Karl scowled.

"Chad...leave it. Be a darlin and get me something to put these flowers in?" Finn gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Sure," Karl was glowering at Sami. Miserable fuck. Just because he was bitter and single, didn't give him the right to shit on their happiness.

Finn padded over to the scowling redhead.

"Hi," he said amiably.

"Fergal. Happy birthday," grunted Sami, not looking at him.

"Not got me a present?" Finn attempted a cute smile.

"Been busy."

"Sami. Quit it. Stop being such a fucking hater."

"OH EXCUSE ME?!" erupted Sami, "You don't have to deal with working with your fucking ex every day! So pardon me for not worshipping the ground you walk on today."

"Sami for fucks sake, usually it's you giving me a dressing down for being a bitchy queen. GROW UP!" barked Finn, "Get over it. One, YOU dumped Neville, two, Tye Dillinger was too intelligent to fall for your showmance scheme and three, you were the one who dropped your knickers for Cesaro and Sheamus first! Just build a bridge, man up and get over yourself!"

Sami was nonplussed.

But quickly found his tongue.

"It's pathetic, all that disgustingness with Anderson when you basically fucked your way around the Performance Center and half the British indie scene these past few months," Sami snarled, "Acting like a desperate whore at 35 isn't cute, Fergal. You're just a prettier version of Rat Skank."

"Imma let you finish Zayn," snapped FInn, but he went and landed a vicious bitch slap that knocked the redhead off balance briefly.

Sami held his cheek and stared, chest heaving in and out, at the pretty Celt.

"What happened to you?" Finn gasped, "I've never known you to be like this, Sami. Look, I know how you feel.."

"YOU DON'T!"

"I do. You'd feel so much better if you just told Kevin how you feel. It's been 10 years. It might help you move on."

"SHUT UP! LA LA LA LA LA LA!" Sami covered his ears and paced Catering, "NOT LISTENING! SPEAK UP FERGAL!"

"Oh for..." Finn was losing his patience fast, "I never thought I'd see the day _I'd_ be trying to mother _you_. SNAP OUT OF IT FOR FUCKS SAKE!"

"LA LA LA LA LA LA! DEE DEE DEEE.." Sami was singing tunelessly, ears covered.

Finn had no choice.

He stomped over and slapped Sami one more time around the face.

"Raise your hand to me once more Devitt, and I swear I will kick your ass," hissed the fuming redhead.

"I will hurt you Sebei and you know that," Finn shot back, "For fucks sake. It doesn't have to be like this! You could have swallowed your pride and tried to get back with Neville because you fucking doted on that lad and don't try and tell me you didn't. You just chucked him because you couldn't have the white picket fence lifestyle and compete with Kevin. Forcing Neville into wifing you won't help you get over him. You just need to grow a set and tell Kevin straight. At least he'll know."

"But he won't leave his fucking stunning wife and beautiful children for me..."

"I know. And don't even TRY that," Finn said, "But for your own sanity, get it out. TELL HIM. Accept that you can't, and will NEVER, be able to have him. Neville's a top lad. He never looked at another lad or lass the whole time he was with you. Yet you fucking henpecked him to death because he wasn't giving you what Kevin had. Just be awesome as fuck to Kevin's wee kiddies."

"The only reason Ben knew about my secret love for Kevin is because early in our relationship I accidentally called out Kevin's name when I came," admitted Sami.

"I know boo. You told me the warts-and-all story when it happened," Finn said gently, "You don#t have to do it now. But do it on your terms and don't get all drama queen. Just tell him that you've had feelings for him and you know he's not yours to have."

"What if he rejects me?"

"He will. He's straight. Married. A dad."

"I mean...as a friend?"

"That's the risk you need to take boo."

"God Fergal...out of all the people I never dreamed it'd be you who finally got through to me..."

"Because you've helped me out with all the mess that my love life has been. Sami, you're one of my closest friends. I hated seeing you like this."

"I've been such an asshole to so many people. Saraya isn't speaking to me because I threw Del Rio under a bus..I take it you know, she does the most on Twitter and Instagram."

"Yeah that was a shocker," FInn admitted, "What did you say?"

"I told her she was just a young fling to boost his ego."

"SAMI..."

"I know. I've been such a bitch. Nattie slapped me the other day when I said Tyson would prefer Claudio's pussy to hers. We were talking cats...and I just couldn't at her smug happy marriedness so I just...spoke before engaging brain."

"Oh Sami..."

"Don't pity me, I deserved it," Sami said bitterly, "I've been trying to fill the hole in my heart by scoring tricks on Scruff and Growlr. I've even been filming them and posting them to Xtube. I want to be taken seriously as a man as opposed to fucking 'sunshine Sami the innocent pure angel' like on Tumblr."

"Sami, you wanted to be seen as a dopey happy go-lucky guy, it's why you wear that fucking cap!"

"So? Doesn't mean I can't be sexy. I've been squatting so much to get a bigger ass."

"And it's working," Finn said, "Just...chill out and be yourself. You and I both know that being a hoe isn't you."

"Well how else am I meant to get laid?"

"You enjoy intimacy and the connection Sami. You're not like me."

"Fergal, you were on cloud 9 when Barrett proposed."

"I'm more into sex than relationships. Love is one of those things that finds you."

"Do you love Anderson?"

"Yeah."

"So why did you open up your relationship?"

"Because I didn't want to get hurt again."

"He hasn't touched another person the whole time. How many men have you rode?"

"Sami. Slut shaming needs to STOP."

"I just don't get how some guys manage to get a boyfriend and then decided to fuck other guys on the side? Why bother at all? Look how shit it went when I tried it!"

"Because you get the companionship and warmth without the feeling of being tied down, and you get the thrill of new bodies without the horrible emptiness afterwards. I think you were on the rebound from Neville when you dated Coddles. When you and I were sleeping together at the PC before your callup, we kept it to friends with benefits. The triad stuff was fun but feelings got involved. You were still not over Neville...and Coddles wasn't fully over Amell."

"THAT NAME..." hissed Sami.

"Sami. Get over it. You didn't really think you and Coddles would work long term did you? Not with his wife and Amell still out there?"

"I thought if I dropped the L bomb...he'd stay..." Sami admitted, looking away.

"I knew it. I knew it. You tried to trap him to boost your ego cos lets face it he's one of the most beautiful men alive today," Finn's voice shook a little, "Sami. That was calculating and cold."

"It worked...for a while."

"Sami I can't believe I'm hearing this. I can't believe you would fuck with a good man's heart to feed your own self pity and try to make your ex jealous."

"If it meant keeping him away from you..."

"WHAT?!"

"He wouldn't have dated you. If it meant stepping in...then I did what I had to do. For your own good."

"Oh how noble of you," spat Finn, green eyes glittering.

"Well it sent you back into the arms of the one man I knew you actually loved," Sami said, folding his arms unrepentantly, "And then you went and started opening your legs to...well...anything in pants it seemed."

"I can't believe this...Sami, what the fuck has happened to you?"

"This is what happens when you feel unloved and unwanted. It hardens you Fergal."

"But to mess with Cody's head like that! Why? I bet you shit yourself when he quit and not because you loved him. Because it meant you needed to find a replacement. So you went and invited yourself into Sheamus and Cesaro's bed. And Fandango, the insurance community peen."

Finn felt sick. He really thought he knew Sami better than most. Was Sami really that bitter about Kevin and losing Neville he would be so coldly manipulative like this? At least it explained why it didn't take him long to bed Cesaro and Sheamus. Tears filled his green eyes.

"Oh stop bawling Fergal," snapped Sami, "You always said it didn't you? (he put on an Irish accent) 'Sami isn't as saintly as he appears'. Guess I'm not."

"Cody is a good man. A wee diamond...and you USED him like a fucking..." a tear rolled down Finn's pretty face, "He wanted to break up with as nicely as he could because he cared about you despite not feeling it anymore. Why the fuck should he have bothered at all? So why do you hate him dating Amell? I'll tell you why Rami. Because Amell is not only better looking, he is also MARRIED and has a CHILD. The things you want.."

"You finished, Fergal?"

Sami was so cold.

His brown eyes looked dead.

"I hope you die alone!" Finn was breaking down, "You're the lowest of the low."

He sprinted from Catering.

Sami slumped into a chair.

He scrolled through his favourite photos folder on his phone. So many of Kevin. Him and Kevin...him and Neville from their time together...he and Finn. Him, Finn and Cody...him and Cody...

He began to cry as well.

* * *

"Ohhhh yeah...fuck me...fuck yeah...FUCK YEAH JUST THERE!"

Sami was moaning and gasping, his furry naked body expertly snapping back and forth as he rode the man beneath him.

Darren Young could hardly believe his luck. He'd been lusting secretly after the top dogs of WWE (Sami, Finn and Cody) for a long time. Sadly he'd not been able to land Cody Rhodes when the raven-haired beauty had resigned, and he knew Finn Balor wouldnt even give him a second look...Zayn had a sexy realness that Darren dug hard. He was masculine without trying too hard, excellent in the ring and his brown eyes were enchanting.

He'd almost asked if it was a Swerved prank when Sami had approached him at Raw.

Darren was the most openly gay man on the roster and yet the only coworkers he'd bedded were Miz and Corey Graves, but then those two seemed to have slept with everyone, even the supposed straight men.

"Like that Zayn? Fuck yeah man, ride me!" snarled Darren.

The redhead was SO hot. His muscular furry thighs and big fat ass...UNF. Darren did not want this to end. What with his momentum on the show going up albeit with a title shot loss at Battleground...this was only massaging his ego more.

"Fuck yeah...give me that dick.." Sami moaned, "Fuck yeah, make me wet...that's it man...fuck me...right in the pussy...yeah.."

His cock was oozing precum.

He was so turned on.

Sami wasn't particularly attracted to Darren, even though the sculpted protege to Bob Backlund was, to most people, extremely desirable, especially with his dazzling Hollywood smile and roughneck beard, but he was willing. And Sami was actually imagining he was Kevin Owens right now.

Yes Sami was that twisted. Pretty much every hookup (that wasn't Cody - Sami had enjoyed the sex with him legitimately, and Sami also had enjoyed porking Finn's slutty ass - who wouldn't though) since dumping Neville, he'd pretended was Kevin. Sami had tried to screw bears and cubs so they at least looked like Kevin which helped. It was the closest he'd get to him and he knew it was a little unhinged and obsessive.

But tonight, Sami wasn't picturing the rotund Marieville native.

He was imagining a man with a different build.

Fuck it.

"Speak in a Newcastle accent!" he demanded between moans.

"Huh?" Darren looked taken aback. What the actual FUCK?!

"I said, talk like fucking Neville you prick!"

Darren was un-nerved. His eyes widened. Sami was batshit crazy!

But the former Prime Time Player was so attracted to Sami that he was prepared to ignore such weird kinks if it meant he could get this incredible tight fat ass again. If it meant impersonating the redhead's ex, so be it!

"Why eye Sami," Darren hissed, in perhaps the least convincing Tyneside drawl imaginable.

"Oh forget it, just fuck me and let my imagination do the rest...AHHHH! AHHHH! OH BEN! OH BEN! YES BEN! FUCK ME!"

Fucking hell. Sami was riding him like a rodeo cowboy. The bed creaked and crashed as Sami really went for it, lost in his fantasy, gripping Darren's pecs tight.

"Yeah...ride me you little slut..."

"AHHHH! AHHHHHH! OHHH! FUCK!"

Sami was screaming now. The entire corridor could probably hear them. He needed more! He was bouncing up and down on the unsuspecting Darren so hard now, snaking his hips deliciously. Darren had told him he could last for a long time if the bottom went on top.

Sami decided that he may keep D-Young as a backup plan when hookup aps werent successful. Though the bearish guy he'd found on Friday had been terrifyingly Kevin-esque in appearance. Now that had been one heck of a hook-up. Sami had cum so fucking hard that night.

* * *

A post-coital Finn and Karl Anderson were spooning in bed.

"Wow..." moaned Finn, "You're amazing."

Karl had been working on his core strength lately. So he could entice Finn away from all his PC and indie toyboys by learning to fuck him mid-air. He'd jacked off to so much porn on the road that involved mid-air fucking. And tonight had been a test.

And judging by the screams that Finn had been letting out, Karl had passed with flying colours!

"Happy to be back with me then?" Karl asked.

"Oh Chad...course I am."

"I did get a bit...ya know...when it seemed like you were hooking up every day."

"It was always just sex Chad. It's not the same."

"I legit thought Wilder was gonna fucking fall for you."

"I was helping out a friend who was exploring his sexuality. Let's just call my last meet with him a mid-term assessment. You know you were perfectly entitled to nail a few ring rats Chad."

"Not the same. Bored of that these days. Besides your ass is sweeter than anything between a chick's legs."

"Charmer," giggled Finn.

The sounds of rather rampant sex were sounding from the room next door. Bed crashing and male screams.

"Think we inspired some competition there," snorted Karl.

"Someone's getting the dick hard," Finn observed.

"Stop with that wandering hand you.." Karl said, slapping it away.

"Damnit." giggled Finn, "That's kinda hot though, trying to work out who that is. Miz has thankfully fucked off to Smackdown so its not him."

"Who cares," chuckled Karl, "Come on Ferg I'm wiped. Let's get to bed.."

"Unless Darren Young is banging Bob Backlund...ewwwwwww BLURGH...not an image I want in my head!" Finn's pretty face had become a curl as he grimaced at the very thought. He wriggled into Karl's arms.

But the sex next door only seemed to get louder, even through the walls of this hotel.

Finn and Karl had no choice but to lay there with their eyes closed, trying in vain to get to sleep but their ears were filled with screams, curses and the sound of the bed crashing against the wall.

"Oh for fucks sake.,.." Karl complained, "If that is a coworker...they're gonna get fucking laid out tomorrow."

"Doesn't sound like Cesaro and Sheamus," Finn said.

"Wish they'd fucking shut the fuck up!" snapped Karl.

Finn pinned him to the bed.

"Let's compete.." he whispered, pecking Karl's lips and stroking the bald man's semi-hard cock, "I can tell youre frustrated Chad darlin...you're getting hard again."

"Well this is the first sex I've had in weeks!" Karl huffed, "You've been busy doing NXT stuff..and NXT people."

Finn straddled him cheekily.

"I'm still lubed from earlier, just lay there darlin...AHHHHHHH! OH YEAH!"

He slipped onto Karl fairly easily.

"Kinda gross but kinda hot," moaned Karl, "Just go easy Fergal I'm sensitive."

"Least it's your cum I;'m using as lube and nobody else's," Finn sassed, beginning to ride, "AHHH...oh CHAD...AHHHHHH..."

"Fucking hell Fergal..." Karl was taken aback by how noisy Finn was being already.

"I want AHHHH...to scream this fucking hotel down," Finn gasped, "AHHHH YEAH! FUCK ME ! FUCK! OH YEAH YOUR DICK IS AMAZING!"

Karl reached for the light switch. Fuck this was HOT!

Slutty!Finn was hot Finn.

Why not help compete with the inconsiderate pricks next door? Plus it was still Finn's birthday (technically not but he'll work around that!).

"YEAH?" he snarled loudly, "You like my dick you Irish slut?"

"OH YEAH! POUND ME KARL! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!"

Finn had the most deliciously evil smile on his pretty face, sheened with sweat and flushed from the epic sex they'd had not too long ago. Wow Karl had stamina in spades. Fuck yes Karl! You STUD!

He reached for his phone.

"FERGAL!" growled Karl.

"Yeah?!" Finn was filming himself riding, "Like my Irish ass on yer cock? Grab it stud! Spank it. Make me pay."

SLAP.

SMACK.

Karl roughly grabbed Finn by the hip, holding him tight before thrusting up hard and deep.

"AHHHHH!" Finn's mouth dropped open and his eyes rolled back as his prostate took one hell of a bump. Electricity sizzled through his 190lb body.

He held his phone over his shoulder so the camera took in his bubble butt on Karl's smooth, solid thighs.

Karl thrust up again.

And again.

Each time FInn would scream louder.

"Ride me like a fucking bike Fergal.." hissed Karl, really getting into this now, "Fuck yeah...ride that cock...fuck yeah...like that? Like that slut? YEAH?! FUCK!"

"OHHH CHAD! AHHH! AHHH!"

SLAP.

SLAP.

Karl did love spanking Finn's beautiful big fat ass whenever the Irish hussy rode him.

A deafening scream sounded from next door.

Finn paused, mid-ride and giggled.

"I think one of them just came," he whispered, "Let's keep them from sleeping!"

He resumed riding, his talented hips working overtime.

Karl actually got off on Finn being a whore...it showed in bed and in a good way - just the way he lost himself when impaled atop Karl. His hips were like rubber...so much power in them. And he did have the best ass Karl had ever seen...on man or woman. That ass was made to be fucked. No wonder he'd been in so many men's beds over the years. Karl was the only other person besides Cody Rhodes and Finn himself who knew the exact number of men Finn had slept with.

"Ohh YEAHH! AHHH! AHHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH!"

Karl let out loud cuss after loud cuss in response to Finn's feminine screams and gasps. Noisy sex was the fucking BEST. Pretty much all their sex since getting together had been on the road. So they hadn't had many chances to really let loose and get vocal.

Tonight felt different.

Finn was screaming his head off, coated in sweat and scarlet with exertion but he kept gamely in, willing his prostate to just give in and allow him to climax...he could feel it bubbling inside him...come on...he'd forgotten about next door now and just focused solely on Karl's big cock buried in his arse.

Oh fuck...suddenly he could feel himself boiling up...oh God...this was intense...too intense...he needed to let go...it was no use...he was going to come right now...

"Close baby?" growled Karl.

FInn just nodded between little whimpers before throwing back his head and screaming at the top of his lungs as a second orgasm of the night ripped through his lithe, small body...drier and far more intense than the first as always...it was never going to end...the earth was shaking...

"Oh fuck man...gonna shoot...gonna...oh fuck yeah..." Karl suddenly let out a roar and threw back his head as he too, came a second time, drier and more intese than the first time as well.

Finn fell onto him awkwardly.

Totally spent.

That was some of the best sex he'd had in YEARS. Wow Karl. Someone had been studying his game!

He whined and smashed his lips onto Karl's.

"Welcome to Raw baby," Karl smiled raspily, "Happy birthday."

"I love you Chad."

"Love you too Fergal."

"Stay inside me...too tired..."

"Whatever ya want baby..." Karl gave a huge yawn as he struggled to maneuver them into a spooning position.

Finn was already asleep. Bless his little polka dot socks.

* * *

Next morning, Sami Zayn quietly pulled on his briefs and last nights post-Raw clothes and scuttled slyly out of Darren Young's hotel room.

He was covered in shame. And burning with guilt. He'd totally used Darren as nothing more than a living dildo. And Darren was a legit nice guy too. He didn't deserve that. He'd looked legit amazed Sami had hit him up at work. And Sami had just pretended to be interested in the idle chit chat that led to last night's rampant shenanigans.

What had he become?

The look in Finn's eyes last night still haunted him. His Irish friend and former fuckbuddy had looked heartbroken and disappointed at Sami's confession. Another friendship lost because Sami couldn't take control of his emotions like an adult.

The only person who seemed to have any time for Sami lately was Cesaro.

Sami stared into the hotel room as Darren slept.

Should he stay?

Or should he go?

He heard the door of the room next door unlock and muffled voices.

Shit.

How could he explain this? He was oozing walk of shame. What if it was someone like Paige? She was already in a black mood at being drafted away from Alberto and she certainly would give him an earful.

It was either hide in Darren's room or just face whomever this was and hope they didn't quiz him on his dishevelled appearance.

The door opened and, to Sami's horror, Karl Anderson appeared, followed, naturally, by Finn Balor.

NO.

Please God no.

Finn would crucify him.

And Sami bet the Irishman had bitched about him to Karl.

At least Sami knew who the rival loud fuckers were next door now. He should have known by those screams having been an ex of Finn himself.

"Zayn," grunted Karl.

"Morning," Sami replied, trying to appear innocent.

Finn's eyes narrowed angrily.

"You go check us out darlin," he said, pecking Karl on the cheek, "Need to talk to Sami actually."

Karl was taking in Zayn. So that's who the screamer next door was. He smirked ever so slightly at Sami before walking down the corridor towards the elevators.

"What do you want Fergal?" Sami snapped, "It's 5am. I don't need a dragging this early."

"Cesaro and Sheamus give you a seeing to? Cos we could hear you clearly."

"And WE could hear YOU. Fucks sake Fergal, you sound like a bad Sean Cody actor."

"And you sound like a desperate sad act lying to himself."

"Ooooh really Fergal? That the best you can do?"

"I just can't believe what you've turned into...Sami you're a vile piece of work...wait...who is that in the bed...oh my fucking GOd...Darren Young?! Sami. What the actual FUCK?"

"I'm a single man and I can fuck who I like."

"But I know you are doing this to prove some twisted point."

"Really? No strings fun from where I'm stood."

"So why you leaving him in bed?"

"No law says I have to stay and get him fucking breakfast."

"Sami for fucks sake..." groaned FInn, "Will you stop. This is NOT you. Why are you so bitter and twisted?!"

"Waaah wahh, stop caping for Cody," Sami's voice sliced through Finn like a knife through butter, "It's OK if precious Zack Sabre Junior does it but when I do the same I'm 'proving a point'?"

"SAMI.." Finn facepalmed and leaned against the wall, "Let's not go through the Zack mess again. I know you had a bad experience with him. It was fucking 6 years ago! Get over it."

"Ok for you Fergal, you weren't called a fucking dirty Arab and kicked out on to the street in wintertime!"

"We've all had an embarrassing moment in bed in our lives, part of being a bottom," Finn sighed, "Occasionally douching doesn't get rid of everything...you're human for fucks sake. Even Zack can't understand why you still bear such a grudge against him. He's over it."

"He's a fucking bitch Fergal and he uses you."

"Like you used Cody?! Huh?! Like you just used poor Darren Young?!" Finn was fuming, "You fucking hypocrite!"

"I'm the bad guy because I'm not a lean, beautiful twink like you, Cody or Zack, typical shallow bitch queen behaviour," Sami snarled.

"OK, I've had enough of this. You need to go and fucking get therapy or something because I'm done."

"Why don't you go spill all the tea on me to Zack? Oh and precious Cody."

"Grow up Sebei."

"Fuck you Devitt."

"No thanks. You'll probably pretend I'm Kevin."

Sami shifted guiltily. He looked into the hotel room at the still-sleeping Darren and hastily pulled the door shut.

Finn's eyebrows raised.

"Wait...what...you fucking...Sami you're cracking up. This isn't normal," Finn was pacing the floor, "You telling me...you picked up Darren so you could act out a fantasy of sleeping with a man you can't have..."

"And? You probably think of Cody no matter who's pounding you," Sami hit back, "You never asked about the kind of guys I pick up on Scruff and Growlr."

"I bet you go for cubs and bears. Especially men who may look like Kevin..." Finn was backing away, "Oh my God...I'm right arent I? Jesus, Mary and Joseph...You're obsessed Sami. It's consumed you."

"Hadn't you better get your hunties together to spill the tea?!" Sami snapped, brown eyes flashing, "I bet Zack and Cody will DIE at this! Poor cray cray Sami."

Finn's lip trembled.

He leapt at Sami and fiercely hugged him.

The redhead was so taken aback by Finn's reaction...he leaned into the small man and simply broke.

"Sami..." sniffled Finn, heart breaking for his friend, "Baby...oh baby it's OK...let it out...I'm here...I'm here...sshs sshh shhh..."

Bless his heart. Finn couldn't stay angry at him any longer. All the redhead needed right now was a supportive friend. He was having a breakdown and nobody seemed to give a shit. Sami's match with Kevin at Battleground was an absolute barnstormer. No wonder his emotions had boiled over so much. He'd bottled this passion for his longtime friend for a decade. And feuding with Kevin on and off so much over the years hadn't helped at all.

Finn was peppering Sami's fluffy red hair with kisses, trying to silence the sobs. He'd never seen Sami cry like this...in fact he'd barely seen Sami cry in all their years of friendship. He didn't know what to do to help him. Being hit with a double whammy of his feelings for Kevin bubbling over AND NEville coming back...yeah Sami's actions had been deplorable. And Finn would never forgive him for playing Cody like that. He wondered if Cody himself had suspected Sami's intentions being duplicitous as the former WWE superstar had always prided himself on being observant.

"Let's get you a cup of tea," Finn said, fumbling in his pocket for his keycard. Bollocks. Karl had taken them and checked out hadn't he...damn. Never mind.

He led Sami to the elevators. Once they were on the ground floor he led Sami, who was quietly still sobbing to himself, towards the lobby, where he spotted Karl on a couch, browsing his phone.

"Where you been?" asked Karl.

"Sssh...we'll get food here," Finn said.

"But our flight's at 8!" Karl complained.

"We can get a later one!" Finn cut in.

"And what's Zayn doing here? I'm not interested in a 3some!"

"Shut up Chad. He's upset."

"Fine. Sorry."

"I'll see you in the restaurant," Finn said.

"We've checked out Fergal, it's not open to us now. Says breakfast served to guests only."

"Fine, we'll find a cafe in town."

"Fergal the flight...can't we just eat at the airport?" moaned Karl.

"Chad Allegra will you stop whinging!" snapped Finn, "Fine. We'll have to get a McDonalds and then I will have to spend an extra hour in the gym to work it off. HUMPH."

"Fergal you have zero fat," Sami croaked, wiping his red and puffy eyes.

"I'm an old man now Sami."

"Shut up."

"Yeah put a sock in it Fergal," Karl said, "I'll get the rental."

* * *

Once Karl, Finn and Sami had checked in at the airport, Finn had managed, reluctantly, to find a branch of McDonalds. He was bitching about the additives in the food and how the burgers were not 100% beef, and that Supersize Me should be made compulsory viewing to the entire American population.

And of course two fans in Bullet Club tees had spotted them and asked for pictures.

So once they'd ordered (Sami had gone for a McMuffin without bacon because obviuously he didn't eat pork, Finn, despite his holier-than-thou lecturing had got a Big Mac, which Karl had side-eyed him HARD for!) they found a seat.

Finn had ordered 3 cups of hot water for them all, along with milk and sweeteners (no sugar, duh). Sami had questioned this curious request but Karl had advised him to leave that one. It became apparent when they sat down why - Finn started rummaging in his suitcase and pulled out a box of Barry's Tea.

"McDonalds tea should be pulled up under Trading Standards," the Irishman pouted, "That stuff is undrinkable piss."

"So after boring us all stupid with your nutritionist gabble explain that Big Mac?" Sami seemed in better spirits now.

"Because sometimes its best to give in to sin and filth," Finn said thickly through a big mouthful, "Plus I'm sorry but Big Mac sauce is cum of the Gods."

Sami was so uncomfortably reminded of Cody. Would be just the sort of thing he would have done and showed just how much of his personality Finn had absorbed.

"Anyway Zayn, need I remind you of the In-N-Out Burger incident, that poor girl working there whom you harassed about their wastage policy?" Karl smirked.

"Yeah OK Machine Cock, you win," Sami groaned, "Can I drink my tea yet Fergal."

Finn's phone timer sounded.

"Now you may, it's brewed," he grinned. He fussed over the tea, milk and sugar. He was channelling Mrs Doyle (how stereotypical) but he didn't give a toss, "Oh man, don't tell Zack but this Big Mac is making me do a sex wee in my briefs."

Karl eye-rolled.

Sami snorted.

No Sami. Don't throw shade at Zack Sabre Junior. But he couldn't help it.

"Let me guess, Zack is all about eating clean and 'getting the glow'?" he snarked.

"Yes. I know, I know, you used to drag me for it...it was because of him..." Finn sighed, "Just don't tell him I fell off the wagon."

He checked his phone.

 _ **Zack Sabre Jr:**_  
 _morning slag features *kissy emoji*_

 _*Zack sent a video*_

It was a sex video of Zack riding the stunning Kota Ibushi (again) like a porn star. Whilst it was a delicious sight, it wasn't what Finn really needed to see right now, even if Zack's snaking hips were hypnotic.

"Fergal it's half seven in the morning and there's kids here!" snapped Karl.

Sami recoiled. Zack made him sick. Typical arrogant slutty queen. UGH. Nothing Finn said would ever change Sami's opinion on the lanky Brit.

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _I'm eating breakfast for fucks sake *laughter emojis*_  
 _ **Zack Sabre Junior:**_  
 _I didn't know Karl Anderson enjoyed being rimmied *sassy girl emoji*_  
 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _No I'm in the airport you whore *middle finger emoji*_

 _ **Zack Sabre Junior:**_  
 _I saw you at full mast against Reigns. Bet you rode that like a fucking bike *sassy girl emoji*_

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _No thanks, I don't do lads with lace fronts *kissy emoji* was too busy getting my back blown open by Chad *hearteyes* he made me gush so much I was foaming down there *water drop emojis*_

"ENOUGH!" Karl snatched Finn's phone from him, "Don't be so gross."

"Spoilsport," Finn pouted, "Feeling better darlin?"

He shot a charming smile at Sami.

The redhead nodded. If only Finn stopped speaking to the toxic Zack it would be grand. He sipped the tea. It was good stuff. Just what he needed. He'd inhaled his Mcmuffin.

"I'm going to the bathroom and gonna check the screens for the flight," Karl said, "Be back in ten."

"Ring me if you get lost darlin," Finn said.

Karl left the table.

"Thanks Fergal," Sami said, "I don't deserve this after how I've been speaking to you."

"Hey, you've not been yourself, and lord knows the amount of shit youve taken from me over the years," Finn replied, "I'm just being a friend."

"I don't want to be intruding on you and Karl..."

"Sami. It's fine darlin. Sssh. I just want to see you happy. I was thrilled when they drafted you to Raw."

"Were you?"

"Legit."

"Awwww. Thank you Fergal. I honestly thought you didn't give a shit about me anymore."

"I will always care about you Sami whether you like it or not. Oh man that Big Mac really hit the spot. So was Darren Young good in bed?"

"Actually yeah he was," Sami said, "Even though..,..ya know...he knew how to fuck. You got more messages by the way."

 _ **Noam Dar:**_  
 _ARF *dog emoji*_

 _*Noam sent a photo*_

"AWWWW wook at him in his pup mask!" cooed Finn, showing Sami.

 _ **Noam Dar:**_  
 _You back in Orlando soon? *wags*_

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _Maybe on days off hehehe_

 _ **Noam Dar:**_  
 _*paws at you*_

"That's so weird," Sami sighed.

"Puppy play is more accepted and visible now," Finn said, as his phone buzzed again "Oh for fucks sake...Zack...I don't need to see your cummy hole over breakfast."

Sami just made a being sick gesture.

"I guess I've lost this fight," sighed Finn, "He's prepared to let bygones be bygones you know."

"I don't break bread with skanks."

"Sami. How many men have you slept with since Cody left?"

"Erm...I dunno...20 maybe...he left in May Fergal."

"Sami...that's 10 a month."

"Or a slow week for Zack Sabre Junior."

"SAMI. OK I admit he has laid half the Cruiserweight Classic competitors but you know what he's like.."

"Fergal..." Sami said, "You change whenever youve hung out with him and I don't like the person you are when you do."

"I'm me, always have been."

"Fergal you're a chameleon. You absorb the personality of whom youre with. I see so much Cody in you nowadays."

"Stop making this about me," Finn said, "We need to talk about how you can exorcise your demons for good. Drink your tea and listen to me."

* * *

 **SAMI :'( :'(**

 **Those who didn't follow his story in When Raw Wraps may well think I've pulled this one out of my arse but those who did, well, we remember how he use to browbeat poor Neville all the time and constantly criticise his 'boyfriend ability'. Now we know why he's so overbearing :'( Poor sunshine Sami. I can't help it...I love making him a bit of a bad bitch to go against the 'Sami is a pure innocent angel' Tumblr portrayal but at the same time he's too cute and adorable to stay naughty.**

 **We have trouble brewing with Cesaro and Neville as well...**

 **Whoever would have thought cutie pie Finn would be the one to get through to troubled!Sami considering all the drama he's had?**

 **Notice how I've kept the use of indie guys to a minimum after overuse in the previous two chapters...I realise they are a very niche inclusion but I still enjoy them, so they will pop in every now and then.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _Thanks for the feedback from those who did :D I've left this for a while because I feel like I've written myself into a corner a bit. I'm going to take things in a different direction - been reading a few people's fics and after re-reading this (and the end of When Raw Wraps) I realise just how much this story has nosedived in quality. I enjoyed using the indie guys but it was at the expense of the established cast. I still miss Coddles though :( I'll try to refrain from using him as a crutch._

* * *

 **1 August 2016, Raw, Atlanta, GA**

It had been a hard, emotional week for Sami Zayn.

Having your ex show up on the same brand as you whilst your long-buried passion for your long time happily-married confirmed straight friend boiled over wasn't for sissies.

It had resulted in a complete meltdown for the Canadian redhead. He had barely made it through all his live event appearances.

He could have handed his notice in right there.

But he hadn't counted on the support of his best friend Finn Balor. The cute Irishman had literally been there every step of the way for Sami since the day of the breakdown. Finn had had to do his final NXT bookings in Texas but he'd been checking up on Sami twice a day by Facetime or simple phone calls and WhatsApps.

Sami was grateful but felt undeserving. Finn had been catapulted straight to the main event scene with a title match against Seth Rollins. Sami was merely floating in the midcard. Finn also had his beau Karl Anderson to spend time with. Why was he wasting his time on problematic Sami?

All of this was constantly circulating his mind much like the infinite luggage carousels at the infinite airports that all the rosters faced in day to day road life.

Today, once more Sami was riding with Finn to Raw. And yet again Sami insisted he could find someone else (Cesaro and Sheamus maybe?) so Finn could travel with Karl and Luke. But nope, Finn hadn't taken no for an answer and booked everything. Sami had never seen him so determined. He was achingly grateful and told FInn this at least 10 times a day, as though expecting Finn to turn and tell him that he didn't deserve it. But Finn hadn't.

It was almost like Sami WANTED to make life more difficult for himself.

"What you thinking?" asked the adorable Irishman as he drove.

Sami was just watching the Georgia scenery flash by on the freeway, deep in thought.

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Fergal...you don't have to give up all your time to mother me. You've got enough to worry about."

"I want to, Sami."

"And I appreciate it Fergal. I ruined your birthday."

"No you did not," snapped Finn, overtaking a minivan that was going way too slow, "How long have you known me Rami? It broke my heart seeing the pain you were in. You got me signed here in the first place darlin. I owe all this to you and I never acknowledge that. All the drama I caused when I was a guest at Raw. All the times you snapped me out of my diva moments. Now, have you kept to what we agreed?"

"Hand on heart, yes," Sami replied.

He and FInn had had an in-depth talk after that McDonalds visit last week. Turned out when he wanted to, Finn could give legit brilliant advice. He'd even bought Sami a stuffed toy penguin from Duty Free so he had something to cuddle whilst he poured his soul out to Finn (Karl Anderson had plugged in his headphones and allowed them time alone without his earwigging).

And the first thing Finn had ordered Sami to do (you could tell he'd absorbed a lot of Cody by this time) was to delete Grindr, Scruff, Hornet and Growlr from his phone. He'd watched Sami do it, and would ask every 2 days to see Sami's phone...screenshots and all. He also told Sami to avoid speaking to Neville because it would just flare things up again...and also, he'd insisted Sami keep Cesaro at arms length. Sami had objected a little but Finn brought up Sheamus - Irish sticking together - and Sami could see his point. Yeah dating Cesaro would mean great sex but Sheamus would get hurt and he didn't deserve that after Wade and the previous messes Cesaro had gotten him in.

"May I see?" asked Finn.

Sami showed him the phone, scrolling across the screens.

"You really think going celibate will solve my problems?" he asked.

"Until you just get your head straight," Finn said, "Take it from me. I've gone though the revenge hookups phase way too many times. And it's never worked out well for you in the past either...oh at last, Atlanta is at the next junction."

"Catfish city," remarked Sami, "Using the apps here is a minefield."

"Well we've got some time to kill...we smashed the gym this morning," Finn said, hurriedly indicating to turn onto the sliproad off the interstate, "Fancy seeing whats about?"

"Yeah, lunch would be nice," Sami said.

"Not just lunch," Finn said, "Just walk around a bit. You have to remember I've only been to a handful of states...ahhhhh I know just where we can go!"

"Where? Don't fancy an Irish pub," Sami said.

"No, silly...the zoo! I forgot Atlanta had a zoo!" Finn was beaming like a little kid.

"Ohhh...right, yeah the zoo would be nice," Sami said with a smile.

"Just us, like the old days," FInn said, "Can you look up where it is on your phone for me so I can put it on the satnav?"

"The what?"

"GPS," Finn corrected.

"You know I hate it when people google the answer on their phones rather than have a proper discussion.." pouted Sami.

"Sami don't be an awkward cow."

"Fine, OK...Zoo Atlanta..." Sami searched Google, "OK..800 Cherokee Avenue, south east."

"Zip code?"

"30315. Fergal if you climb into the giraffe enclosure I am not hauling you out."

"Giraffes don't eat people Sami."

"They are big and have hooves."

It took about half an hour to enter the large city and then meander across the sun-soaked streets until finally, they were pulling into Zoo Atlanta car park. It was fairly busy for a Monday but it was the school holidays, and once they'd paid the admission fees, Finn grabbed a map and unfolded it.

"OMIGOD..."

"What's up?" asked Sami, trying not to browse his phone. Cruising gay apps had become such a habit of his lately and without the apps he didn't have a lot else to look at, but the habit had become so engrained in him that he'd check it almost without consciously realising.

"You can feed the giraffes..." sighed Finn, "Can we?"

"I suppose so," Sami groaned.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud! Feeding animals is fun."

"We're grown-ass thirty-something men Fergal."

"You said this when Paige took us to feed the ducks after Mania."

"Ahh...Saraya, before she became the doormat of Del Rio."

"SAMI."

"Sorry Fergal but all she posts about on social media is him. I'd hate to be Summer these days. Yes Saraya, we get it, you forgot how good dick feels. Quit doing the most."

"Sami. We talked about this. Stop this jealousy of other people's happiness!"

"Well come on, look at her! Put yourself in Summer's shoes."

"ANYHOO...feed the giraffes from Twiga Terrace," Finn said loudly.

He was prepared to accept bitter rants from the redhead as it was only to be expected, but sometimes it could wear extremely thin. He wasn't the only person in the world to suffer unrequited love. Finn had tried to persuade Sami to just be happy for others as it would diffuse the intense jealousy he was feeling, but so far it wasn't working. He'd deliberately avoided talking about Karl in front of Sami just to keep him sweet. But why should he?

They began to walk amongst the various animal enclosures and gradually Sami's bad mood seemed to lift...animals were the oldest cure for feelings of resentment out there. Even just standing amongst families whilst the giant panda chewed on a stick of bamboo..or whilst the elephants lazily wandered about, occasionally taking small baths. Sami began to feel warmer inside as he beheld all the beautiful exotic animals. They seemed happy with their circumstances of being exhibitions for humans.

As he and Finn stood directly behind the fencing around the elephant enclosure, Sami noted a mischeivous small elephant calf, cantering about the place and generally seeming enthralled by the spectators. It had a clump of reeds in its mouth.

"Reminds me of the Jungle Book, in the miwitawy style," Finn gushed, eyes sparkling, "Awwww look hes coming over."

The little grey animal bounded over, before pausing directly in front of Sami. Its trunk raised and stroked the fencing.

"I think he likes you," Finn said.

"Do I pet him? He might bite me."

"Elephants don't bite."

"What if his mom comes over and tramples me?"

"Sami. Stroke his head."

Sami carefully reached over and patted the slightly rough gunmetal-hued skin of the calf's head. Its eyes closed and it nuzzled up, enjoying the attention. Awwww. Sami couldn't help but smile.

Finn could barely contain his glee as the zoo attendant handed him a couple of bright jade-green romaine lettuces.

The giraffe enclosure was surrounded by wooden fencing, fairly open so the large animals could easily lean over and receive all these wonderful free presents from this weird human creatures.

"Mind your head Fergal," Sami giggled, in much better spirits than before.

"I can read the sign," Finn's eyes were hearts as he tore an outer leaf from one of the lettuces.

"There's one coming now," Sami said.

A giraffe had spotted the flash of green and gracefully padded over to investigate...yay food. Finn suppressed a SQUEE. The kind he'd reserve for times when Cody appeared.

"Just reach over," the attendant instructed, "Just be careful they don't pull you."

"Hewwo Mr Giraffe...you hungwy?" cooed Finn, handing the leaf to the magnificent creature, its yellow and brown patterned coat resplendent in the midday Atlanta sunshine.

"Just step up the line sir...stretch out.." the attendant continued.

Finn was beaming from ear to ear as the giraffe leaned over and gobbled the leaf from his outstretched hand.

Sami was filming this on his phone.

"Take my photo!" Finn squealed.

He stood in the Finn-Freeze pose by the fence.

Sami took a photo.

Then the giraffe craned its never-ending neck and licked the side of his head slobberingly.

Finn's face was a PICTURE. His cheeks were pink and he looked, frankly, like an ecstatic little kid.

Sami had to capture this for Snapchat.

He took a photo.

Finn began eagerly tearing off more lettuce leaves to feed the animal. He was sniffling with happiness. Sami couldn't help but smile too. It was actually really nice seeing the former NXT Champion happy about something totally innocent and not to do with booze, partying, casual sex or boys in general.

OK he felt really bad for pooh-poohing this idea at first. Just two friends hanging out, enjoying life. It had taken his mind off men for a good few hours.

Sami had the perfect caption.

He tapped the photo on his snapchat, still yet to send and typed in 'he cried seconds after awwwww *laughter emoji*' and posted it to his Story.

"Will we have time to visit the Aquarium? I want to see penguins!" he said as Finn padded back over.

"Sadly no...maybe tomorrow morning?" smiled the Irish cutie.

"You're crying Fergal."

"I'm not...just the heat."

"Whatever hehehe."

"OK you better not tell anyone!" pouted Finn.

"I told Snapchat. Soz Fergal, it was too cute not to post."

"Arsehole. You can buy us lunch."

"I'll take that," conceded Sami, "You have been doing all the driving lately."

"I booked us a twin room for the hotel after Raw, that OK?" asked Finn.

"Fergal...you should still be spending time with Karl as well," Sami sighed.

"I want to Sami. It's a twin. Single beds."

"I'm quite sure I won't slit my wrists if you're not there with me now. I'm feeling a lot better than I was last week."

"I don't like seeing you on your own. I was so happy you got drafted to the same show as me. At least there's somewhat of a semblance of the old squad."

"Yeah, plus Enzo and Cass...be just like the NXT days," Sami said, "Fergal...don't neglect your boyfriend because of me though."

"I'm not!" insisted Finn, "Chad's a big boy. He doesn't have to live in me pocket."

"Fergal...change the booking."

"Why? You have a hot hookup planned?"

"No...I'm only thinking of you."

"And I want to room with you Sami. You're quite safe, I won't climb onto your cock if that's what you're worrying about." His voice dripped with snark and Sami shifted guiltily.

"Never said you would."

"You were thinking it. You think I've gone on a huge scheme to get you in me bed dincha? Well guess what Sebei. I am 35 years old. I can control my hormones and I can just want to hang out as friends without fucking sex being involved!"

"Sorry Fergal."

"And before you open your trap again, no I am not Zack Sabre Junior."

"Take it you've heard about him being spitroasted and double-penetrated by TM61," snarked Sami.

"I was the first one he told, yes," Finn said, raising an eyebrow, "And so what Sami? Why do you shame him for enjoying sex so much?"

"He's a fucking hoe!"

"So were you. So am I. So's Cody. Gay men enjoy sex. Why is it such a sore point when it comes to Zack?"

"You know why Fergal."

"It might do you some good to reach out to him," Finn said, "Bury the hatchet between you both."

"Suppose he knows all about my meltdown huh? Have a good old laugh about did he?"

"Sami, stop it, people are looking.." sighed Finn, "Can we not go there yet again? We've already been through this God knows how many times. Yes, you forgot to douche when you hooked up with Zack. Yes he was a cunt to you about it. But that was 2010, Sami. Please, for all that is holy...move the fuck on."

"I can't...you don't know how humiliated and filthy I felt...how he MADE me feel."

"Zack's said some foul things to and about me before," Finn said, "It's just who he is. He's got a big maw on him that's all. Heart's in the right place."

"His heart is between his ass cheeks."

"Sami. Please stop or we're going."

"Whatever."

Finn huffed. Sami had such a bee in his bonnet about Zack. Initially, the Irishman had thought the redhead was well over what happened between him and Zack when all the indie stars had started reaching out to Finn a few months back. But ever since the Liverpool incident, Sami's hate for the tall, lanky Brit had come back full force. It was almost an obsession. Finn was really starting to worry about him. Sami was almost as problematic as him! Maybe he and Zack should just have planet-shattering hate sex and get it over with.

Buzz.

WhatsApp message.

 _ **Zack Sabre Jr:**_  
 _Hey HUN *kissy emoji* I had some AMAZING dick Friday *water drop emojis* *canadian flag emoji*_

Finn rolled his eyes. Was Zack psychic?

"Who's messaging you?" grunted Sami.

"Just a friend."

"Bet it's HIM. THat BITCH.."

"Sami. You're so obsessed with Zack for someone who hates him. Either talk it out with him or fuck him. Just get him out of your system for God's sake."

"No thanks, he'd turn my dick to gangrene."

"SAMI."

"I thought you wanted me to be celibate?" snarked Sami.

"I also want you to stop this anti-Zack campaign, just makes you sound like a bitter twisted queen," sighed Finn, "I hate seeing you so miserable."

"Well what's it to be Fergal? Me abstaining from sex, or me fucking this so-called friend of yours who just uses you?"

"Zack IS my friend."

"Whatever. I'm going to the bathroom."

Sami stomped off.

Oh great. Finn couldn't move from here because he didn't want Sami to get lost and risk a telling off at Raw for being late. He hated being caught between fighting friends. He was so sure Sami and Zack could make peace if Sami just took his blinkers off. Why did Zack's colourful sex life bother Sami so much? Actually, why did Sami slut-shame so much full stop? He just looked like a hypocrite when he'd had his fair share of NSA hookups himself.

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _OK hun. Out with it. Who've you had this time? *laughter emojis*_

 _ **Zack Sabre Jr:**_  
 _Kyle O'Reilly *heart eyes*_

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _Oh of course, PWG13 Friday wasn't it hehehe_

 _ **Zack Sabre Jr:**_  
 _OMFG hun he made me cum 3 times *raised hands* he can last for fuckin AGES too *aubergine emojis* btw is Ospreay still riding Dunne and thinking its bothering me? *laughter emoji* *nail polish emoji*_

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _Idk. Pics of Kyle or it didn't happen *wink emoji*_

 _*Zack sent a photo - Zack being done from behind by hot Canadian Kyle O'Reilly*_

 _*Zack sent a video*_

 _"Ohhhh fuck gonna.." Zack was coated in sweat as he rode his opponent for his match earlier._

 _"Yeah man? Gonna cum again?"_

 _"Mmm hmm...ahhhh fuck yeah..." Zack was riding him like a rodeo cowboy, scratching Kyle's chest viciously before throwing back his head and screaming piercingly, releasing for the second time that night onto Kyle's chest*_

 _ **Zack Sabre Jr:**_  
 _Spent the weekend in California too *sunshine emoji* *US flag emoji* some good dick in that state *sassy girl emoji*_

Finn just couldn't with Zack sometimes. That guy was horny 24/7. When he wasn't wrestling, he was riding some cock (or occasionally pounding some arse). Sex machine didn't cover it!

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _I'm in Georgia with Sami *two men holding hands emoji*_

 _ **Zack Sabre Jr:**_  
 _Why has he blocked me on Twitter? :(_

Finn sighed. Sami. Seriously, sort your beef out.

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _You should try and ask him hun._

 _ **Zack Sabre Jr:**_  
 _I would do but I'm worn out *sassy girl emoji*_

 _*Zack sent a photo - Zack laying on his front, booty up, naked*_

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _You waiting for another hookup *laughter emoji*_

 _ **Zack Sabre Jr:**_  
 _Nope he's left *nail paint emoji* just drying my hole out *sassy girl emoji*_

Finn giggled. Zack was so trashy.

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _Deets?_

 _ **Zack Sabre Jr:**_  
 _Was the airport taxi driver *cheeky monkey emoji* just got a Travelodge near Stansted *laughter emoji* he was a 6 foot Pole...all tight shirt, tattoos...I was SO wet omfg...and he had a 6 foot pole too *Polish flag emoji* *aubergine emoji* my hole is throbbing *grimace emoji*_

Oh for goodness sake! Zack literally would try it on with ANYONE! He was worse than Miz and Corey! Finn was howling with laughter as Sami returned.

"What's so funny Fergal?" asked the redhead.

"Oh just Zack. He only went and fucked the taxi driver who took him from the airport in England. He's such a mess."

Sami made a being sick noise.

"And you're telling me this why?" he snapped.

"Sami. Unblock him on Twitter."

"No. He makes me sick."

"Sami...phone out."

Rolling his eyes and huffing, Sami did so. He opened up Twitter and unblocked Zack, reluctantly following him.

Zack followed back instantly.

"See?" Finn smiled, "Sami. You'll feel far more positive when you heal old wounds like this."

"Since when did you become such a life coach, Fergal?" snorted Sami, "All the years it's been me stopping you from going off the rails and now, the boots are on the other feet."

"Because I've found some inner peace?" Finn said, "Being called up was the last piece to the puzzle. I loved NXT. Still love it. Just, I knew I outgrew it pretty fast, and the mess with Stuart fucked me up. I'm even accepting Coddles and Stephen Amell. Seeing him happy, makes me happy and I know that he and I could never be."

Sami gave him a smile.

"Good for you Fergal," he said, "I mean that. I know it ate away at you, especially the way Wade totally used you."

"I still hate that I didn't spot that he was," Finn sighed, "And I think my being a hoe lately was because I was getting no fulfilment from NXT anymore. Plus I was depressed about Coddles leaving and never seeing Chad. Or you."

"You just say that," snorted Sami, "You didn't miss me that much."

"Sambo...you are one of my oldest friends even if we've never wrestled each other until this year," Finn said, "You have a DM by the way."

Sami checked it.

 _ **ZSJ:**_  
 _Hey Sami *wave emoji* hows things? x_

 _ **Sami Zayn:**_  
 _Good thanks. Yourself?_

 _ **ZSJ:**_  
 _Just dealing with jet lag haha...you up to much? x_

"See," Finn said, "He's being nice."

"Until I spill some tea he could screenshot," snorted Sami.

"Sami..."

 _ **Sami Zayn:**_  
 _At Atlanta Zoo with Fergal. He fed giraffes so hes happy._

 _ **ZSJ:**_  
 _I know why you hate me Sami. Hey, its happened to me too. Only human. I was a cunt that night. Can I please say sorry?_

Sami rolled his eyes.

"Let him," ordered Finn.

 _ **Sami Zayn:**_  
 _I suppose. You gave me body issues for a long time after._

 _ **ZSJ:**_  
 _I'm sorry. Please forgive me. When i next do the CWC, can we meet if you're in Orlando? I'd like to go for coffee or something just to make it up to you :) x_

"OK what's he after?" snarked Sami, "He's never this nice even to you."

"There is a heart in there despite his sass," Finn said, "Say yes."

"Fine. But if he double crosses me this is your fault," Sami sighed.

 _ **Sami Zayn:**_  
 _Sure. I'll let you know._

 _ **ZSJ:**_  
 _Maybe...we could pick up where we left off...*cheeky monkey emoji*_

"For FUCKS SAKE!" Sami cried, "I knew he was being too nice! He just needs to tick me off his fucking list!"

"It might actually be good for you," Finn said.

"Are you for real Fergal Devitt?!" erupted Sami, "You think years of body confidence issues and mental abuse from that self-serving, boyfriend stealing, HUSBAND stealing SKANK can all be reversed if I stick my dick in his rancid hole?!"

"Calm down Sami, people are looking. And lay off that kind of language, please."

"Well what do you expect?" spat Sami, "You tell me to stay celibate. Yet you urge me to screw that walking sperm bank?! He makes Miz and Rat Skank look like nuns!"

"Sami...you need to get this hate out of you somehow," sighed Finn.

"You just want some new videos to dildo-fuck yourself to! Well I am not being a pawn in your little game, Devitt. Take me to the fucking arena. Now."

"But we haven't seen the monkeys yet?"

"I don't care. We have WORK today."

"Fine. No need to throw your toys out the pram. Oh and FYI. When we get there, you are taking Kevin for a cup of tea and telling him how you feel."

"I AM NOT!"

"You are. This is non-negotiable Rami."

Buzz.

 _ **Zack Sabre Jr:**_  
 _I think I've scared him off :(_

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _He needs time. You know how high-maintenance he can be. Trust me hun. You and he can finally bury the hatchet soon._

 _ **Zack Sabre Jr:**_  
 _Normally I don't feel bad about telling it how it is, but I hate how cunty I was to Sami :( he's so cute and gets treated like crap by men :(_

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _What's this Lucas Eatwell? You in love? *demon emoji* *wink emoji*_

 _ **Zack Sabre Jr:**_  
 _No but I'd like us to be friends...I know how much he means to you. Plus his furry chest makes my hole twitch._

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _Wanna know what he fucks like? *demon emojis*_

 _ **Zack Sabre Jr:**_  
 _I'm *aubergine emoji* but my hole is SO sore...damnit Fergal...go on. Spill bitch._

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _He goes in DEEP. Cos he used to just be bottom he knows how to fuck. Send nudes and see what he says ;)_

"FERGAL!" bellowed Sami, "You can be such a dick sometimes!"

"He asked and I told no lies!"

"Pimping me out like some fucking gigolo?! I can't believe you! Is that why you've taken all this time to be nice to me? Butter me up so you can send your little bitchy friend to ride my cock?!"

"No Sami. Stop being so negative! This is the problem! You get into these negative mindsets and then you just sink into this pit. If anyone needs a demon alter ego, it's you! The sooner you lay it all on the table with Kevin, the better."

"Oh look, the skank's DM'd me. No thanks, don't want to see your prolapsed poz hole."

"SAMI! For fucks sake!"

Sami scowled as he opened his DMs.

It was a mirror selfie of Zack. In a tiny pair of briefs.

"Oh wow. He's actually got clothes on."

 _ **ZSJ:**_  
 _*seeing eyes emoji*_

 _ **Sami Zayn:**_  
 _K_

"SAMI."

"Fergal, stop reading over my shoulder...HEY!"

Finn snatched his phone and began browsing Sami's camera roll...mmmmm lots of nudes...he sent a particularly smouldering mirror selfie of Sami, showing off his impressive hardon.

"I hate you Devitt. I fucking hate you."

"Moving on is part of the healing process. I bet once you finally get it out your system you will feel a million times better."

 _ **ZSJ:**_  
 _*tongue emoji* WOW!_

 _*ZSJ sent a photo - the same nude he sent Finn earlier*_

 _ **Sami Zayn:**_  
 _Nice ass_

OK Sami had to admit, for all Zack's vindictive bitchiness, he had a nice firm, smooth ass and could pop his booty better than any twink. And he did have a nice cock from what he remembered.

He sent back another dick pic.

Finn grinned. Good man Sami. He hoped that once Sami had fucked out all of his pent up hatred of Zack, he would have room to be the happy adorable ray of sunshine everyone, fans and fellow talent alike, knew and loved again.

 _ **ZSJ:**_  
 _*heart eyes* you can do what you like with me bby_

 _ **Sami Zayn:**_  
 _You're gonna need stitches when I'm finished with you *demon emoji* Gonna make you fucking sorry for how you treated me *middle finger emoji*_

 _ **ZSJ:**_  
 _PLEASE. Rape my hole you sexy ginger fucker *tongue emoji*_

He sent a slutty hole pic, the leftover lube from his taxi driver hookup still shining on his baby-smooth skin.

"UGH he didn't wipe himself, I can still see lube from the fuck he had!" Sami cried as Finn giggled.

"Means you can call him a dirty whore. He gets off on it. Trust me."

"Maybe this isn't such a bad idea," Sami said.

"Zack is hot. Just an arrogant wee gobshite," Finn said, "Trust me, if you take him down a peg or tree, he will LOVE you."

"I don't want a fucking relationship, I just want to fuck him like the disposable skank he is. I want to fucking use him. I want to make him feel like he made me feel. Dirty and low rent."

"Steady on Sami." Finn was un-nerved by the snarl on Sami's cute face.

"Take me to the fucking car Devitt."

"OK...OK..."

* * *

Finn and Sami were perched at a table in Catering. Sami was especially quiet.

The redhead was nervous. He wasn 't sure where to begin. How the hell could he? He couldn't just tell Kevin casually and expect it to be a quick chat. This was years of unrequited love. Sami had tried to hard to tell Kevin numerous times over the years; often by joky flirting and laughing it off. Kevin had always seemed noticeably uncomfortable by it. Although the Marieville native was totally cool with Sami's gayness...it didn't mean he wanted to be lusted after by the redhead. Especially with his beautiful wife and two wonderful children.

"I'm here if you need me darlin," Finn whispered.

"Fergal, I think its best we do this alone...ohhh fucks sake.." His hand shook as he went to sip the mug of tea made for him by Finn and it spilled onto the plasticoated, metal-edged table.

"Calm down darlin...OK I see him.." Finn shot a grin and an amiable wave in the direction of the door, as the cuddly Prizefighter walked in. Kevin nodded with a small smile...doing the lip bite he often did in selfies (which was known as 'cub face' amongst the bear community and drove Sami wild, even if it was an innocent Steen family selfie) and headed over, already dressed in his ring attire.

"Afternoon," he said, "What's this, tea and biscuits?"

"Like I said on WhatsApp, Sami wants to speak to you," Finn said.

"He can't ask me himself?" Kevin was bemused.

"Sorry Kevin, not been myself," Sami grunted.

"Yeah...I heard you had a bit of a meltdown last week," Kevin replied, "Darren Young though man, why?"

"I'll leave you to it," Finn said, padding out of Catering to locate Karl Anderson and nag him about his ring gear.

"Don't question me Kevin," Sami avoided the bigger man's eyes.

"Well what is it man?"

"Kevin...look...this is gonna be tough for me as well as for you," Sami gulped.

"Why are you determined to fuck around the roster just to stick the middle finger up at Neville?" demanded Kevin, "I know what you're doing man. It's not you. This whole slutty queer schtick isn't you! You're a romantic type of dude. You want what I have...the wife and kids and the family home...just with another dude."

Kevin really knew him so well. Sami conceded it was useless to beat about the bush any longer.

"You never wondered why...why I used to boss Ben...Neville, I mean..about? Why I was so hard on him for not meeting the 'boyfriend guidelines'?"

"I just thought you were high maintenance. You had bad breakups before because dudes couldn't commit."

"But why Kevin...can you not see what's up?"

"No man, I really don't other than perhaps you need to be less uptight?"

"For GODS SAKE!" Sami buried his face in his hands and leaned back,running them through his red hair, fluffing it up considerably. His brown eyes shone with pain and heartache. WHY wasn't Kevin just not picking it up?

"What's up with you man?"

"Kevin Steen...for fucks sake I can't put it any plainer than this...I fucking LOVE YOU!"

Kevin's eyes widened.

He froze in his seat, glancing immediately down at his wedding ring, which glittered in the harsh ceiling lights of the Catering room.

"You do..?" he hissed.

"Yes Kevin. I have for YEARS."

"So all the times you tried it on with me...weren't ribs?"

"NO! But I know I can't have you because you're straight...Kevin...(Sami began to sob as the emotional weight unglued itself from his chest)...I'm not telling you because I want you to leave your beautiful wife and amazing kids...I just want you to know the truth...you don't have to accept it. You don't have to stay friends. You can call me a fag and walk away if you want. I just had to confess to you because it's been eating away at me...especially after Battleground...just because you and I have come so far...always together...I love our feuds and never want them to stop...but Kevin *sob*...I had to tell you."

A ringing silence fell.

Kevin sighed.

He gazed around the room. How did you respond to this. Your best male friend and oldest one in the business, who'd worked alongside you the entire length of your careers..had just confessed to being in love with you...what could he say.

He respected the hell out of Sami. And loved him almost like a brother. But he did NOT love Sami the same way as evidently, Sami loved him. Kevin was not attracted to men. At all.

This had better not be a fucking rib set up by the sometimes-toxic Balor. He knew Finn was given to pulling this kind of shit sometimes. But the pain in Sami's eyes and red, sticky-from-tears face...showed him this was no joke. Either that or Sami was one HELL of an actor.

"Go on Kevin...I know you're disgusted..." sobbed Sami, "It's fine...honestly...just...well...we may have to work together from time to time and I can involve a third party if going near me makes you feel sick...I just really felt it was time to tell you. I don't expect us to stay friends.."

Kevin sucked in his breath sharply.

He was going to have to give a well-thought out and brutally honest answer to this.

"Rami," he said, using Sami's real name, which he only did in serious situations, "I'm your oldest friend man. I can't imagine continuing my career without you being involved. We've worked together right from the start. We never thought either of us would end up here. You never went out your way to make me feel uncomfortable...well maybe a few times after bad breakups...suppose I should have seen it there and then but that's the past. It doesn't change anything. I am still your friend. I still will allow you to babysit the kids occasionally. Just...just...find another focus for your attentions...don't waste your time on me any longer man. You've spent ten fucking years doing that. No wonder Neville had no chance lasting the distance with you. He was the longest relationship you had. Just...well...I appreciate you telling me...and...don't get me wrong, I'm kinda flattered. But please, for your sake and fucking sanity as much as anything, try and find someone else. Loads of dudes out there...in the company...the stands at the arenas every night...hell, across the business. Just, as I said. Don't waste your time on me."

Another silence fell as Sami allowed the words to sink in. It hurt his heart a bit...but he felt so much lighter. The pressure on his chest had lessened considerably...almost vanished. He didn't feel so...black...inside anymore. His burning resentment that had afflicted him for weeks had dissipated.

Kevin climbed to his feet.

"Come here," he said, much like he would if his son was naughty, "Hug."

Sami gibbered and allowed the big man to hug him. Kevin was always amazing to hug...he was built for it. But Sami was so relieved that he wasn't rejected completely, and that their precious, long friendship was still intact...that he didn't mind Kevin stiffening a little when he hugged a bit closer than intended.

"Thank you Kevin...thank you...you amazing man. For listening. And for not throwing me under a motherfucking bus."

"I appreciate how much pain you've been going through...it feels a bit weird knowing that...but in time I'll get used to it."

"Kevin, you will never know just good it feels to finally tell you. I couldn't go on lying anymore...I'm trying my utmost to get over you...I know how much your family is your world. And it's beautiful. Not gonna deny that it's what I'd love to have. It'll take time but I am working on it, honest. I just felt it was time for you to know. I'll stop talking now and let you get ready..."

"Ill..see ya around yeah?"

"Yeah.." Sami gave a small smile.

Kevin walked out of the room. Whew. Intense. He would need time to accept this revelation. But he knew that telling Sami to fuck off and stop threatening his marriage would do far more harm than good. He valued Sami's friendship way too much for that to even be a consideration.

Sami sunk into his seat, sighing heavily.

And almost on cue, Finn padded back inside, now dressed in his ring attire. His trunks just got tighter and tighter, Sami observed.

"Hey," smiled the Irish cutie, "You're not screaming into the carpet...how did it go?"

"He was nice...really understanding. Actually said some really good things. Not necessarily what I wanted to hear but it was needed," Sami sighed.

"What did he say."

"Don't waste my time on him," Sami said simply.

"And he is quite right," Finn said, "How do you feel inside?"

"Lighter. Happier. Like a huge load's been taken off my shoulders."

"You've been carrying this with you for almost a decade Sami. You now know you can never get him and I think you've accepted that faster than you think. Trust me, once you get over it and start the healing process...life seems SO much better. Like it 'clicks into place'."

"Like you're getting over...him.." Sami still couldn't say Cody's name without spitting it.

"Aye. Like I'm getting over Cody. Well...I'm almost fully over him. These things won't happen overnight. Being with just Chad, and reminding myself why I fell for him in Japan back then has been a massive help."

"Maybe I should make amends with Cody too.."

"One step at a time Sambo. I think part of your Zack hate comes from him banging Cody."

"A little.." admitted Sami.

"So did you actually have feelings for Cody or did you just make that trapping stuff up to get a reaction from me?"

"I didn't..." Sami said, "I know, I know. It was a low thing to do. We had some amazing times but...he just...well...he came with too much baggage."

Finn rolled his eyes.

"So the logical thing was to give him even more baggage? Sami. I can't understand why you did that."

"To make Ben seethe when he came back. I can't be more honest than that. Looks so ugly and scummy but that is the truth. Fergal please, you can't hate me more than I hate myself for that. I do miss Cody's friendship and he was good sex. He wasn't the man I envisioned growing old together with that's all."

"So why tell him you love him?"

"Because I didn't want you thinking he was available. Look can we not go over this again? I promise I will make it up with him. I miss him too."

"If I was you," Finn's tone was distinctly sharper, "I'd let him live his life for a good while before you even CONSIDER it."

* * *

 **15 August 2016, Corpus Christi, TX**

Fresh from the Oceana tour and awaiting the upcoming SummerSlam and NXT Takeover extravaganza in Smark City, Brooklyn next week, the WWE machine had once more stopped by Texas for Raw.

Sheamus and Cesaro had already arrived and the big Swiss was observing as his big Irish beau had his severely-cut vermilion locks teased into the 1970s London punk-esque mohawk by the makeup artists. This past month had been just perfect- they'd been thrown into an on-screen feud and to say that this electrified things in the bedroom was an understatement. And no third parties required.

Funny how when things were starting to look bad for them both, with Cesaro pondering what dating Sami Zayn would be like at the end of last month, they were suddenly booked into a vicious feud that so far had resulted in two long hard fought Raw matches. Cesaro had been so worked up after their first encounter that he'd lost control of his body mid-match and had had to dash backstage straight away to change his trunks...much to Sheamus' amusement. He'd even heard Cesaro moan in his ear as his pent-up sexual energy got the better of him. The poor hotel room hadn't known what had hit it. They'd barely gotten in the door before the Swiss had pounced on Sheamus.

Sami who?

Cesaro had already skim read the script and was thrilled to learn that they would meet a third time at SummerSlam. And by the sounds of it, many more matches were to come. Somebody in management must love him.

"Claude, what you staring at?" Sheamus smirked as he climbed out of the makeup chair, hair completed.

"Don't ever stop wearing red," Cesaro purred.

"You're the reason I still do. Now...will you be OK with my match?"

"I am looking forward to it."

Cesaro licked his lips. Sheamus was taking on Sami tonight. And whilst he had definitely worked out which redhead was the one for him now, Cesaro wasn't prepared to let such a delicious perving oppertunity pass him by. He was going to watch it. Alone. In a room. With the lights off. And maybe a toy and some lubricant. Oh yes. That was softcore porn to him.

He pulled Sheamus into some fierce kisses.

"Calm those hormones, I can't fuck this match up," the Irishman chuckled.

"Stephen, you are going against ze second sexiest man in zis company. How can I be calm?"

"Because we're at work."

"As if zat's stopped you?" Cesaro was undoing his suit pants in desperation.

"CLAUDE! Not in front of the makeup girls!"

"Vye?"

"Because..."

"Are you ashamed of me Stephen."

"No. Never."

"Whoops."

The suit pants fell.

Cesaro was in a jockstrap underneath.

FUCK.

"Pull those up!" hissed Sheamus, trying to use his bulk to shield this from the goggling makeup artists.

Cesaro grinned under his shades as he redressed.

"Take me, Stephen."

"I need to get lunch."

Cesaro turned and tapped his ass.

"I have it right here."

Sheamus facepalmed.

"That was terrible. Oh. Afternoon Sami."

"Stephen. Claudio," Sami nodded amiably, looking as cute as buttons under his flat cap, "Have I interrupted something?"

"No mate, it's fine, was just gonna find you to talk our match," Sheamus grinned, "How have you been anyway? Where did Finn take you today?"

"Just for coffee...ah man. Sometimes just spending time with friends makes me realise how nice the small things in life are," Sami replied, "He's having his body paint done and I've been barred from the room so i've got some time to kill?"

"Course mate, I'll be right with you," Sheamus said, "Claude. Stay out of mischeif."

"Oh I vill," Cesaro was eyeing Sheamus with much the same intensity as a cheetah would scope out a juicy-looking impala. Sami could feel the chemistry. But no. 3 weeks celibacy and counting. Exchanging smut with Zack Sabre Junior (well now he'd gotten the Kevin-shaped burden off his chest and he was comfortable that their friendship was still solid, he could begin to move on with slaying the other demons in his life) didn't count. He was also happy to keep Sheamus and Cesaro in his life as pure and simple friends. No more complications. If a prince charming came and swept him off his feet first, then that would be awesome. Until then, no more casual sex. He'd still managed to resist re-installing the gay hookup apps.

"Come on then, let's get a match done," he said, "Actually...I think it would be awesome to have Claudio interfere."

"Can I do it in my underwear?" Cesaro grinned.

"NO!" Sheamus and Sami replied in unison.

"You're no fun," pouted Cesaro.

"Claude. Go and have a wank and then come find us!" Sheamus said.

Sami snorted. This time last month he'd have offered to 'help out'. Nope. He was prepared to save up all his frustration for Zack Sabre Junior. He was going to make that happen soon because...well. He still had needs. He'd come so far this past fortnight - the Aussie tour was mostly spent hanging out with Finn and taking in sights...visiting zoos and taking super-adorable pictures with koalas. And he'd not even thought about hooking up with men. Except for filthy WhatsApp chats with lanky British indie stars.

He followed Sheamus out of the room.

Cesaro huffed. He had a raging hardon to get rid of. He padded along the corridor back to the locker room. Fuck waiting for the match. He needed relief NOW. At least there was no Miz to harass him anymore.

But unfortunately he was stopped in his tracks by a scowling Neville.

"You are pathetic," snarled the Man That Gravity Forgot.

"Out my way, hobbit man."

"Oh wow. So original. You told Sheamus you're gonna dump him for his opponent for tonight yet?"

"Ha. ha. Ha. Get over it. He's all yours."

"You changed your tune," Neville raised his eyebrow, "Funny how they go and stick you both in another feud isn't it?"

"I'm not complaining. At least I haff a boyfriend to wrestle," clapped back Cesaro, "You know Sami isn't into you anymore and never vill be. You might vont to download Grindr."

"You know fuck all mate. And that suit is cheap as fuck."

Cesaro gave him a slow clap.

"As terrible at insults as you were a boyfriend. Sami deserves better zan you."

"What, you? Flakiest twat in wrestling?"

"I am not flaky."

"You fucking are, Castignioli. One minute you're wanting to cheat on Sheamus, next, he's back to being the love of your life? What changed?"

"My life is nothing to do with you, Neville." spat Cesaro, "I suggest you KEEP OUT OF IT. Before I re-break your ankle. Anyway, from what I've been seeing, Sami seems to have eyes for another man."

"Oh yeah, who?"

"That's for him to know and for you to find out and cry about," Cesaro sassed.

* * *

"Damn...Fergal.." gasped Karl Anderson, as a freshly-painted Finn Balor emerged from the room he'd just spent a good 2 hours in. He had his classic demonic teeth design on his neck and chest, with the Balor eye on his back, and writing all over his arms and legs, denoting terms like 'Demon King'. On his head was the signature head-dress.

Finn hissed at him in an eerily-Stardust-esque manner.

"Finn...has...risen..." he rasped.

"Ok, enough, can we go get some lunch now? I'm starving?" Karl complained.

"I'm waiting for Sami," Finn said, "He's gone to see Sheamus according to WhatsApp. I hope he doesn't give in and come onto him. It'll start all the mess again and he's done so well lately."

"I'm sure Zayn can cope without Doc Devitt in his pocket," Karl went to pull Finn for some kisses but the cute Irishman slapped his hands away.

"No touchy!"

"Ya know, the whole Demon King thing is kinda lost when you open your mouth," snorted Karl, "Anyway, isn't this stuff supposed to be sweat resistant?"

"You'll smudge it!" pouted Finn.

"Fine," Karl smirked, "In that case, tonight, I want to fuck the Demon King right up the Satanic ass."

"Chad. Behave."

Finn was failing to hide the mischeivous smirk on his face.

"I'm serious Fergal. You look so hot."

"Well...I suppose we can put the paint's durability to the test. But AFTER the show Chad. I need to look on point to face Seth. It's the first time some of the wee kiddies may have seen it and I want to make the right impression."

"That's not like you at all...normally you can't wait to fuck backstage!" chuckled Karl.

"I'll make you a deal," Finn said, "Hotel room tonight...you can have the Demon. In FULL costume. Dim lights. The headgear. I'm not wrestling."

His head was already brimming with naughty possibilities. Wonder if he could steal some red lighting gels and put them on the hotel room lights to enhance the experience? He did have poppers in his bag. Aspects of Balor the demon sometimes did come out in the bedroom - he was a power bottom after all -but now he was thinking...he wanted Demonic sex. No lube. Biting. Scratching. Domination. Spitting. Sweat.

Karl snapped his fingers as it seemed Finn had gone into a trance.

"Sorry..." giggled the adorable Celt, "Just got a wee bit lost...Chad Allegra. You will not be able to walk tomorrow...*KHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*."

"Please. Don't do that again. That's your buddy Rhodes' thing. And what do you mean by that?" Karl had paled and he shuffled to the wall.

Finn giggled.

AS IF?

"What did you think I meant? Hehehehe." He sucked his thumb. The cutesy effect lost behind all the fearsome paint.

"You can be as demonic as ya like. But you ain't fucking me in the ass."

"Chad. I am not a top and never will be. A bottom can be dominant."

"Yes I know. I have the bruises and scars to prove it," Karl smirked, "Face the wall demon."

Finn licked his lips. Ugh the paint tasted horrible. He obeyed his beau and lowered his trunks to his thighs, his perfect, smooth, solid bubble butt on show. Karl kneeled down and parted the soft cheeks and began to devour the tight opening in earnest. He fucking LOVED eating Finn's ass. He had the best ass in the business.

"Mmmmmm...ahhhh...ohhh fuck yeah...eat my fuckin' pussy..." whimpered the Irishman, pushing back to get even more of that talented tongue and rough facial hair...GOD Karl was just SO GOOD AT THIS!

"Oh...sorry...AHEM..."

Sami had finished his meeting with Sheamus and had just been on his way to meet Finn, having received the Irishman's WhatsApp selfie of the completed paint...he hadn't banked on seeing his friend being rimmed right there in the corridor.

Karl sprang back as though he'd been scalded. Finn whipped around to face the source of the voice, blushing under his paint.

"Sami...hey..." he garbled.

"Zayn...er...I'll catch ya later man..." Karl was embarrassed but also midly annoyed at being interrupted. Damn Zayn. Always there. But he respected Finn's wishes to help his friend mend his tortured heart and so for the most part he tolerated the redhead's constant presence.

"Chad..." whined Finn.

"Laters Ferg."

"Sorry Fergal," Sami mumbled, "You could have warned me."

"It was Chad. You know he can be impulsive..." Finn mumbled, "What do you think anyway?"

He gave a twirl to show off his paint, his trunks pulled up atouch too far, giving him a wedgie.

"Gonna confront Rollins with your ass out huh? That'll piss off Ambrose," smiled Sami.

"Oh...oops.." Finn tried to unpick his trunks from his arse.

"Fergal...it's nothing I've not seen before," chuckled Sami, "I can see a naked ass and not faint."

"I know Sami but...I should have known better. How did it go with Sheamus?"

"Good. Got a nice little match planned. And it wasn't awkward. I know I say it like a million times a day these days but thank you for everything you've done this past fortnight."

"I'm just being a friend," Finn said, "I need a wee. Walk with me?"

"Fergal you're thirty five."

"So? Be nice to have company."

"You're such a girl."

"And? Check out my fierce hair kwen." He tossed his headdress over his head a-la Beyoncé.

They made their way down the corridor, Finn linking his painted arm in Sami's. Awww. They had gotten so close lately, it was just like the old days at NXT back in 2014 when the Irish cutie had first signed. They'd gone everywhere together. Well, sometimes Finn would hang with Hideo but still, Sami was the one who helped get Finn signed.

The mens room appeared and they headed inside. Finn headed for a stall.

Sami shrugged and took the one next to him.

"Yeah I fancied a sit down wee," came the cute accent, "Give it a go sometime Sambo."

Finn did have his funny ways sometimes. But hey, it didn't detract from him being the ultimate cool badass between the ropes. Sami decided to see what the fuss was about.

"Why do you do it?" asked Sami.

"Protecting the paint and don't want to splash my trunks," Finn said, "And cos I'm fem."

"Doesn't mean you have to fit a stereotype."

"Hey, guess what...Chad wants to do me as the demon tonight. Full costume. I'm gonna nick some red gels to make the hotel room lights red like the entrance. He will not know what's hit him."

"Nice. Fergal, you are aware that I haven't had sex in 3 weeks? I may be getting a boner."

"So? Like I'd be offended. Oh by the way, Zack's on his way to the States soon. You can fix a date to end this celibacy," Finn said.

"About fucking time. Sunshine Sami will become Hellfire Sami. Zack Sabre Junior will be lucky to get out the bedroom alive."

"I know, he's been telling me he can't wait to meet up with you...omigod...ZACK! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"What's he done?" asked Sami.

Finn leaned down to pass his phone under the stall partition.

It was open on Will Ospreay's Instagram. It was a photo of the two men in the ring - they'd had a match today (it was evening already in Britain) and Zack was grabbing Will's booty.

"I thought they hated each other?" Sami asked.

"I'm gonna Facetime him."

"Wait till you're done for fucks sake!" Sami was pulling up his workout shorts.

Once they'd washed their hands, Finn fired up Facetime.

"Hi slagbag. Nice paint," came Zack's sassy tone.

"Cut the chit chat and give me the tea," Finn replied, "What ya doing grabbing Will's arse for?"

"We made it up when putting our match together," Zack said, "So after the show, we hit Canal Street. He's never even done Soho let alone Canal Street. And we ended up grinding on the dance floor when Ari came on. So ya know? Oh...*giggle* hi Sami."

"Zack," Sami nodded curtly.

Finn side-eyed him.

Sami just winked.

"So did you bang him again?" demanded Finn.

"Duh?" Zack gave him a withering look, "Nailed him on his back and shot a load up him. Was still hard. So I climbed onto his dick and shot a second on his chest. OK you can record this. I was wrong about him and he's still a bloody good fuck."

"Will wants a boyfriend Zack," FInn said.

"Oh he and Pete Dunne have made it official...but ya know...who can resist the technical wizard?" Zack smirked.

"Slag."

"Will was begging me for my dick hun."

"Oi. Sabre Junior. When you getting that slutty cumdump of yours over to the States so I can ruin it?" barked Sami, startling Finn.

"When I have a few days off."

"Come to SummerSlam."

"But Sami..."

"I said. COME TO SUMMERSLAM...bitch."

"Yes sir," Zack had a wicked grin on his face, before a voice off-screen asked him who he was speaking to.

"Who's that?" asked Finn, pushing Sami aside, "WILL?!"

"Alright Devitt," grinned Will Ospreay, appearing next to Zack, "Yeah...we're gonna go and hit Canal Street again tonight."

"Mess," Zack shot Will a genuine smile, "These are our outfits.."

He held his phone up to show them both in tight little shorts.

"I expect all the gossip," Finn said.

"Take it he knows about us?" Will grinned.

"Of course," Zack replied, "We've been invited to a group session later. Amazing what Grindr can get you."

"Well I'm glad you two have made it up," Finn said, "So Zacharias. I expect to see your slutty arse in Brooklyn, yeah?"

"What if I can't come?"

"Oh," snarled Sami, snatching Finn's phone from him, "You will be coming. This isn't a request."

"Yes sir," Zack mumbled.

"Any room for a flippy Essex boy?" piped up Will.

"Back off, he's mine," Zack gave him a Maryse hand.

"Check you out Sambo, all the boys after you," giggled Finn.

Sami tried to stave off the adorable grin he had on due to this unexpected ego boost.

"We better go because there's some cocktails with our names on them," Zack said, "We're going to a bar to watch Raw. And then well, the fun begins. Laters slag features."

He blew a sassy kiss to Finn before hanging up.

"See, told you it wouldn't be that bad," the Irishman said, "Though you need to turn down that dom thing because you even turned me on there."

"That's cos I interrupted you," Sami mumbled, "Fergal, I'm not sure I can go through with this.."

"Sami. You're a sexy man and great in bed. Just relax," smiled Finn, "And now it looks like wee Willie winkie has been corrupted and he wants you as well."

"It;'s cos Zack's stuck his claws into him, he's like a vampire," Sami said.

"Oh FYI he likes a bit of neck biting. Give him as many hickeys as possible," Finn said, "And he also prefers it bareback."

"I was going to anyway," Sami shrugged, "It's my last hurrah at hoe-ing. May as well go the full works. Can we get some food?"

"Course darlin. Oooh I'm excited for SummerSlam now!"

"You're gonna beat Rollins Fergal, I just know it."

"I want to hear how innocent and pure Sunshine Sami dominated the ultimate Queen Bitch Of Wrestling," giggled Finn, "Tea on you and Zack knocks the show into a cocked hat. And he may even bring Will with him. 2 for the price of 1 Sambo."

"Call me Sunshine Sami again, DemoN Queen," teased the redhead, "And I will flush your painted face down the toilet."

* * *

Karl Anderson was humming to himself as he brushed his teeth and sprayed his freshly-showered body with Axe in the comfort of his hotel bathroom. Finn had ordered him to stay in there so he figured, may as well shower. Tonight was going to be fun. This was what a proper long term relationship really should be. Keeping things exciting in the bedroom.

He just hoped Finn hadn't invited Zayn to come and watch! That would just be weird.

Karl rinsed out his mouth with the lurid green Listerine that was perched atop the sink and let his towel fall to the floor. He pulled on the Andrew Christian briefs Finn had insisted he was to wear. These were way out his comfort zone. Gay men and the whole underwear thing he never understood. He checked out his reflection in the mirror.

Hmmm. Not bad actually. Enhancing his bulge...showing off his muscular man ass. And plus they weren't too far removed from regular wrestling trunks.

But hey.

All about keeping his mind open and trying new things.

Finn had insisted that once he was summoned, he wasn't going to be walking into a Marriott hotel room, but the lower circles of hell where Balor lurked.

Buzz.

Karl checked his phone. A new WhatsApp notification.

 ** _Fergal Devitt:_**  
 _ENTER. *demon emoji* *flame emoji* *Irish flag emoji*_

OK.

Karl took a deep breath and clicked off the bathroom light.

He ventured out into the hotel room.

The main light had been dimmed.

The bedside lamps both had red cellophane placed over them (Finn had actually stolen them from the techies. How did he get away with this shit? pondered Karl), bathing the darkened room in sinister red light.

Where the fuck was Finn?

The bed was made.

But where was he?

Karl closed the bathroom door and slowly stepped forward.

This was creepy.

Finn could be unpredictable.

Not always in a good or funny way.

Karl froze as he heard a slow intake of breath, but in the silence of the hotel room, it sounded more like a death rattle. And he couldn't tell where it came from.

"Ferg?" he whispered.

" _Tá tú sa bhaile an rí Demon_..." hissed the unmistakeable voice. Raspy. Low. Terrifying.

And then Karl realised Finn was crawling across the carpet, in full gear once more, right at him. He must have hidden under the table or behind the bathroom door! Wow, he was taking this extremely seriously.

Finn slowly climbed to his feet and then...he pounced, wrestling Karl to the bed.

He hissed...unfortunately for Karl...eerily identically to Stardust again...and pinned the bearded man down. He leaned down and began to forcefully kiss him, biting on Karl;s bottom lip fiercely.

"Hey...hey...easy tiger..." Karl hissed.

" _Ná bí ag troid liom_!" snarled Finn.

God.

Karl fucking LOVED hearing Finn speak Gaelic. So hot. So primal. So ethereal. He was hard in seconds. Finn sat on Karl's chest, thrusting his trunk-covered bulge in his face.

" _Dí sa bunúsach_..." Finn hissed.

Karl wished he knew what he was saying. He went to pull down the trunks. Suppose he better suck his beau's cock then. Normally Finn was the one sucking his dick. Finn did pack an impressive length in there. Karl was sure FInn lied about only ever being bottom his entire sex life. He was sure Finn must have used his cock as it was meant to be at least once!

He took Finn into his mouth. He occasionally had given Finn head, but usually he was happy to let Finn give the head to him. He played with those balls...mmm...man sweat...Karl did like it when Finn didn't shower. Reminded him he was definitely fucking and dating a dude. Finn was fucking his face hard and far more dominantly than usual.

Karl was wondering if tonight was the night he finally took it up the ass...and Finn finally topped a man...

But then Finn crawled backwards, slowly...torturously...to remove his trunks. He then made his way back up Karl's brief-clad body...tracing his route with his tongue, worshipping the bald hunk's muscles. He then scooted around so his delicious plump arse was now face to face with Karl.

And, not even giving his lover a chance to speak, Finn sat on Karl's face. Instantly, Karl began to devour that pink opening, picking up from where he left off at the arena...mmmm...so tasty...such a perfect fucking ASS. Karl could happily let Finn sit on his face for hours and just feast on this booty. Finn was made to be fucked and eaten. Perfect little bottom.

Finn was hissing and snarling, as opposed to the usual more feminine sounds he would emit when having his arse eaten out. He slowly pulled Karl's briefs down and began to devour his hard, weeping cock as a thank you. MmMMMM! This was SO hot. And Karl was eating it up - literally! Finn had wondered if he'd gone too far with the ambient lighting and demonic voice...but if it meant getting a rimjob like this? FUCK YES! He moaned and whined as he continued to use his talented mouth to please Karl, whilst grinding his arse on the bearded face, addicted to the tickle of the hair and the lightness of the tongue. Finn had not met a man who could eat arse better than Karl...even Cody Rhodes wasn't as good at rimming.

But demons did not spent ages on foreplay.

Demons took what they fucking wanted.

Finn scooted back around for some more vicious, bite kisses.

He shuffled back to remove his kickpads, armbands and boots so he was naked except for his headdress. He was keeping it on. He'd tightened it so Karl could pull it like long hair as he fucked him.

Karl peeled the briefs from his knees so he was as naked as his beautiful, frightening, painted-up, beau.

And this was when Balor struck.

With an unearthly snarling hiss, Finn threw Karl off the bed onto the carpet. Demons didn't do beds.

"Oww what the fuck.." Karl grunted.

Finn crawled off the bed and onto him, staring blazingly into his eyes.

"Balor is going to consume you."

He scratched Karl's chest.

"Owww..."

He leaned down to bite Karl's neck...hard...he sucked in earnest. He wanted to leave a mark. Claimed.

He then offered Karl two fingers.

Karl's eyes widened.

What the fuck?

Was he about to get his ass virginity taken?

Karl sucked on FInn's fingers.

The painted Irishman hissed as he pulled them from Karl's mouth and began to insert them inside himself. Minimal lubrication and spit only. He wanted to HURT. He wanted his hole abused.

Digging his nails hard into Karl's smooth chest, Finn gingerly eased himself onto his former Bullet Club stablemate's hard cock.

He hissed at the initial penetration...why did the idea of doing it without lube always sound so hot in his head but when it came to the actual deed...ouchy. He eased his 190lb body further down...

"Owww...owww..."

"Ferg, I'm hurting you man.."

"KHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Karl made a mental note to have a word with him about these Stardust hisses.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" squeaked FInn as he was fully impaled. YES! Now it was time to get down and fucking demonic. He began to ride Karl like a rodeo cowboy, snapping his experienced hips back and forth, scratching and clawing roughly at the elder man's chest. He leaned down as though to kiss Karl...and spat into his mouth.

"You little FUCK.." snarled Karl, reaching up on instinct and choking him.

Finn just let out a snarl.

He prised Karl's hands from his neck.

"I. Am. In. CONTROL."

He pulled Karl's head up off the floor and stared into his eyes again.

"Bring it Devitt."

"That's BALOR to you."

Finn threw Karl back to the floor hard and continued to ride him, holding him down and using him basically like a living, breathing dildo.

Karl was entranced. This was SO fucking hot. The metallic odor of blood just faintly hung in the air...his chest stung and smarted from Finn's nails. The air con had been turned off so the room was humid and clammy, causing both their bodies to ooze sweat. And Finn just would not stop. He was working that dick like the pro he was. And his prostate was being smashed JUST RIGHT! He was screaming and cursing.

SLAP.

Karl had hit him in the face hard, sending him careering backwards.

"On your knees demon. Give me that fucking pussy."

"You don't order me around Allegra."

"Yes I fucking will you little bitch."

Finn almost came right there. It was no use. He was itching to be dominated. Despite all his demonic intentions. His arsehole stung so GOOD. He actually really enjoyed the pain.

"Slap me again."

SMACK.

"OW!"

SMACK!

Finn held his sore face, eyes stinging. He eased himself up and turned around to get on all fours, chest down, arse up. If he was bleeding, Karl didn't say. The elder man kneeled up behind his painted partner and roughly pushed his cock back into Finn, yanking him up by his securely-fastened headdress. He was going to fuck Finn like all those chicks he used to fuck in Japan.

Prince Devitt the pussy slayer?!

Please.

"Don't stop..." Finn moaned.

And Karl heeded it. He began to pound Finn hard and fast, slapping his amazing solid bubble butt with every thrust, pulling hard on the headdress like it was long hair and grunting uncouthities at him...it really did feel like he was fucking a female ring rat as Finn had shed his demon persona and had reverted to his usual wanton screams.

"HARDER...yes...oh YES...ahhh...ahhhhh ahhhh...ahhh...ahh HARDER CHAD! AHHH! ahhhh!"

Karl was in fucking ecstasy. Oh God. This was why Finn was the only dude he could ever fuck. He was just SO responsive and so much fun to pound.

"Ohhh GOD...Ohhh Fuck...m'gonna cum..."

"Yeah? Fucking shoot that load for me pussyboy.."

"AHHH!.." Finn slapped Karl's hand away from his cock, wanting to come hands free. He snapped his hips back and forth, giving it back just as good as Karl gave it to him...oh yes...he could feel it...he was boiling up..he was hot, sweaty and sore and couldn't be happier...yes...oh YES...harder please Karl...his scream rattled the window panes and Karl almost jumped...it was guttural...almost demonic. Balor had roared back into life as Finn exploded all over the carpet and it was enough to make Karl pound Finn as fast as he could...urging his own climax upwards...yes...yes...

"OHHHH FUCK YES!" Karl bellowed, driving deep inside the Irish harlot...it burned on its way out...

* * *

 **So here we go :) I had to write this after Finny debuted the demon (personally he should have waited until SS as the impact will be lessened when he does his entrance now).**

 **Mainly centred around Sunshine Sami's recovery...poor baby. I couldn't drag out the Kevin storyline too much because it would just get repetitive and plus he was in such a funk in Chapter 11 that I needed him to get some happiness. I also realised if I had Cesaro leave Sheamus for Sami I'd get hate mail! So Sheasaro lovers, relax. They are still together and will stay together for the foreseeable future!**

 **And if you hadn't spotted already, I missed writing Sami and FInn stuff SO much. Tumblr has been such a great inspiration for this chapter - indeed you may spot references to other SamiFinn couple fics in this!**

 **Next chapter will ramp up the drama as we head into SummerSlam weekend! Trust me, expect the unexpected! May feature indie guys I'm afraid! I'm a lot happier with these latest ones. Hope you enjoyed reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Bonus double upload to make up for almost a month away! This chapter packs in the drama...and like I said at the end of C12, expect the unexpected. I'm trying new things in this one and you may be surprised as to what happens!**

* * *

 **16 August 2016, Corpus Christi, TX**

"What happened to you?" chuckled Sami Zayn the next morning in the hotel restaurant as Finn walked gingerly and bow-leggedly over to the table he'd booked.

"Karl Anderson the pussy slayer happened," Finn smiled, "I may need a cushion!"

Sami removed his jacket and placed it on the chair as Finn eased himself on.

"Oww..ow ow ow..." he hissed.

Sami couldn't help but be a little jealous. He knew Finn wasn't gloating - he just took it as rubbing it in because he was still on his vow of celibacy. No Sami. Be happy for him. He's your friend. Best friend. And also...Finn was being monogamous again. It sounded like he and Karl were most definitely rock solid. Sami missed that honeymoon period when you couldn't take your hands off your new partner.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Get an ice pack on my murdered vagina?" Finn sighed.

"Fergal. It's an asshole. Stop being such a chick," snorted Sami.

"SAMI."

"Sorry Fergal." Sami stared at the table.

"You OK Sambo?"

"Mm hmm."

"I'll stop talking about Chad...I should know better than to rub it in your face," Finn said.

"No Fergal...it's not that at all...I mean come on, I have two hot indie guys who want to climb me," Sami said, "Just...thinking about SummerSlam."

"In what way?" asked Finn as a waitress came over, "Yeah, can we have two of the Epic Waffle Stacks. Yes we'll take Nutella. Thank you!"

He flashed his beautiful smile and she shook with glee. Finn fucking Balor?! This was definitely going on her Tumblr! Wonder if he would accept her number? After all, he had said he was single in his podcast appearances and she wasn't prepared to believe all the rumours that he actually liked the peen.

"No problem sir," she smiled and tossed back her wavy blonde hair. She was a very pretty girl and she definitely walked away with a hint of booty wiggle.

"Excuse me ma'am?" piped up Sami, who had observed all of this, "Can we have two coffees as well?"

"Sure." the waitress didn't even look at him.

Sami rolled his eyes.

"Thinking about Summerslam? In what way?" asked Finn.

"That waitress wants your dick."

"She was just being friendly Sambo. What do you mean? Talk to me."

"Just...well...I've done nothing of note lately. Last week I was on fucking Superstars!"

"You beat Sheamus last night. Not like you're being jobbed out."

"I know...but...I just feel like...have I peaked already? Since defeating Kevin I've been floundering and they don't have anything for me. Do I suck Fergal?"

"Sami...one, you do NOT suck!" erupted Finn, eyes flashing, "Why do you put yourself down? I've noticed this about you. During the 3 Amigos era, you alienated yourself from Coddles and me because you believed we didn't want you around! You basically went off the rails to try and prove something, like you're 'worthy'! You're gorgeous...and many people would agree with me. You're one of the best wrestlers in the world. You're also one of the nicest guys in the business - you try and be this 'bad bitch' sometimes but I know that isn't the real you. All the times nobody's bothered to be there for me...there you were. You're one of my best friends. And so what if you don't get a SummerSlam match?! Night after night, you blow the bloody roof off the house..always putting yourself on the line...I couldn't watch you hit the Blue Thunder Bomb on a big lad like Sheamus last night - I was convinced you'd pull a muscle! Every time you do that Tornado DDT I have to shield my eyes because you put yourself through the wringer! The Olé chant? People love you Sami. Sunshine Sami! You might complain about it but those mad Tumblr girls adore you! So what if you're not seen as this rugged manly sexy otter but a pure, innocent soul? It means you're loved. And don't worry about being single. You just need to find a man who's worthy of YOU. And I like Neville...no please don't give me that face...he's a good lad. But he just wasn't right for you...I can't say when...I can't say who...but I know there'll be someone out there who would be just perfect for you."

"When you meet him, let me know," Sami said as the waitress appeared with a cafetiere.

"Your waffles will be with you shortly," she positively simpered at Finn before sashaying away confidently. Yes. He smiled at her. She was sure she was IN. And as soon as she got that Irish dick, she was going to SPILL to The Silent Companions and any ring rat blog she could think of.

Sami was touched at Finn's little speech. Coming from someone as drop-dead stunning as the Irish cutie, it meant a lot to Sami. He had spent most of their friendship feeling like he was the ugly best friend to Finn.

"Sambo. Have you not forgotten that night?" whispered Finn.

"Which night? Ohh...the night of cocaine, Veuve and Sunny's porn?" Sami snarked, "You were probably frustrated and coked up which was why you found me hot. Anyway Cody and his perfect body and perfect cock were there to help you out."

"Sami. You can put yourself down but you still managed to get laid with ease on Scruff and Growlr," Finn pointed out.

"Yeah yeah. Oh look there's our waffles...more calories to add to my ever-expanding gut," snarked Sami.

"Sambo. Quit moaning and enjoy the treat," Finn said, beaming at the waitress. As she served Finn his waffles, she discreetly slipped a piece of till receipt roll underneath it with her name and number.

"I get off at two o'clock today," she whispered to him as she left.

FInn gave her a polite nod.

"How do you do it?" Sami sighed as Finn lifted his plate, spotting the corner of the paper. Sure enough, written on it was the name 'McKayla' and a mobile number.

"Who names their daughter McKayla," he snorted.

"You gonna ring her?" asked Sami, "What would Karl say?"

"Sambo, are you jealous?"

"A little."

"You want it? She is a pretty girl."

"Nah. It's perfect ripped Irish beef she's after. Not a flabby, furry, ginger half-Syrian."

"SAMI. You are not flabby." Finn took a huge mouthful of glistening marron-smothered waffle as messily as he could, the sweet hazelnut spread oozing into his beard.

"Fergal you are an actual child," tutted Sami.

"I'm putting her off," Finn said thickly with his mouth full, having spotted the waitress watching their table like a hawk.

"I think you're turning her on gurl," Sami snarked, "Maybe she wants you to smear her titties with Nutella."

"Maybe I'll smear Chad's cock with Nutella...mmmm...that'd be hot to lick off," Finn replied.

"Why don't you just tell her you're as queer as a nine dollar bill?"

"Cos she'd sell her story and then I'd be in trouble. I have to be a good boy now Sambo. My Twitter is being very closely monitored now. I always love how dainty you eat. Paige said you were the only person she'd ever seen to eat Nando's chips with a knife and fork."

"Saraya isn't exactly a classy gal is she?"

"Ow. Watch my food Sambo, I need to go to the loo. This is gonna sting."

"Let me know if you need some Savlon," grinned Sami.

Finn got to his feet and padded towards the mens room.

The waitress had seen. And now it was time to strike. She waited until the coast was clear and made a beeline for the mens room.

Sami shook his head and stabbed at his waffle with quite some force.

* * *

Finn hobbled out of the stall. Ow. Remind him to never do 'demon sex' ever again! He was whistling Sami's happy upbeat theme to himself as he washed his hands. As he walked towards the drier, the door opened and McKayla the waitress crept inside.

Finn had a rabbit-caught-in-the-headlights look on his face.

"Er...this is the mens' room darlin," he said.

"I know," McKayla had two buttons undone on her white blouse as she got right in his personal space, "I am such a fan of you, Finn."

"That's lovely," Finn smiled, "But did you have to come into the jacks to tell me this?"

She raised her eyebrow.

Jacks was of course Irish slang for bathroom.

"I'm such a fan of your body," she whispered seductively, unbuttonong her blouse some more, "Come on, I saw you checking me out."

"Was I?"

"I know about your reputation. The vag slayer."

Finn huffed. She was clearly a ring rat. Or at least subscribed to those trashy sites. And now he realised that his and Karl's collective scheme to put canny gossip-hungry fans off the scent of his sexuality had backfired and now it meant he was free meat for hungry females.

Sami? HELP!

"Yeah.." Finn chuckled, "Er...may I get back to my waffles?"

"I'll buy you a Lego set afterwards," purred McKayla, "Nobody will come in here. Take me in the stall."

"I don't screw fans," Finn said, "Look...I'm flattered, but..."

"But what...stop talking and kiss me." She was extremely confident and she edged closer to him, rubbing his crotch. Because it was contact and the nerve endings couldn't sense gender, Finn's cock sprung to life.

Smiling a million-dollar Hollywood grin, McKayla sunk to her knees, fully unbuttoning her blouse. She did have a very impressive chest, Finn admitted, perfectly shown off in a red lace bra.

What could he do? She was behaving unprofessionally and inappropiately...if he told her where to go, she'd probably post some hateful shit about him on the internet. But he wasn't into women at all! She was pretty...very pretty in fact...but Finn didn't want her near him. He might have considered it if she was a hot male waiter (he'd had a waiter or 3 in his time)...but there was a curious part of his brain that was urging him to give the real thing a try. Let a woman please him. Cody realised that he'd enjoyed women (specifically his super hot wife) and he was still one of the best power bottoms (and tops) out there. Could Finn give bi a try?

She pulled his grey shorts down.

Finn realised he may have one trump card left to play. He was wearing Aussiebum briefs. Obviously gay underwear.

But she didn't even read the waistband as she yanked them down, freeing his hard cock.

Finn was frantically trying to think of stuff to make it go down. No. He couldn't.

If Bayley got wind of this...

And Becky, come to that.

"Ohhh..." he groaned as her eager mouth wrapped around his cock. Shit. He was enjoying this. Maybe he was bi? Or was he just bi curious? Albeit the opposite way, being a gay man curious about heterosexual sex? He hoped she wouldn't want the full works...because then he'd be lost. And that could ruin his career. He'd be outed as a terrible fuck. He'd never topped a man - how the fuck could he satisfy a gorgeous young woman - she must only have been 21 if that.

His phone was in his shorts.

He couldn't even sneakily WhatsApp Sami for help out of this.

Many roster members would give their high teeth to be in his situation! A hot big-breasted blonde waitress putting the moves on them in a bathroom on the road. Finn knew the only way out was to just let her please him. Maybe if he came in her mouth it would sate her needs for a while.

He shut his eyes and pictured Karl Anderson eating his arse. Mmmmm...yes Karl...that beard...mmmm...oh god she was now playing with his balls...she was clearly an experienced lass.

"Mmmm..." she whimpered, looking up at him, "Like that? Feel good?"

"Mmm-hmm..." Finn hated himself. He wasn't a straight man! He was Karl Anderson's boyfriend!

What was he doing?!

* * *

"Sup Zayn, what you doing on your own?" Karl Anderson was full of bonhomie as he pulled a chair up at the empty table, Sami's waffle long since eaten.

"I'm waiting for your boyfriend," the redhead said, "He went to the bathroom but he's been gone ages...his food's gone cold."

"Oh...OK," Karl raised his eyebrows, "Well...he's probably told you already but we had quite a night last night."

"Yeah he did," Sami said, "Shall I go see if he's OK? If the waitress comes over, just tell her we'll be with her shortly."

"THere's no girl servers," Karl said.

"Oh maybe she's in the kitchen," Sami said, getting to his feet, "Mind our table whilst I go check Fergal isn't bleeding."

Karl blanched.

"Next time, insist on lube," Sami scolded, "No matter how persuasive he is."

"He wanted demonic sex, I gave him it!" Karl spluttered, "He's a tough guy."

"He was wincing the whole time he's been sat here,"Sami said, "Be back in 5."

He padded towards the mens room.

* * *

McKayla grabbed FInn's cock as he whimpered...he was just about to release, aided by delicious recollections of last night...and the times Cody pounded his arse...

"Wanna put it in me?" she had a wanton smile going.

"M'gotta get back..." Finn hissed.

"Come on Finn. Enjoy me..." She reached under her smart black pencil skirt and pulled down matching red lace panties. She threw them into the corner and pulled him to her, supported by one of the sinks.

"Listen...darlin...I don't have a condom.." he said.

"So? It's a risk I'm willing to take," she purred, lifting her skirt slowly and sultrily.

"You're a nice girl.." Finn said, "But I'm not gonna be a baby daddy."

"FINE!" snapped McKayla, replacing her skirt and sinking back to her knees, "I'll finish you off."

She began to pick up where she left off.

Sami slapped open the bathroom door. And was totally unprepared for the sight that met his brown eyes.

Finn had his dick out..his shorts pooled at his ankles along with AussieBum briefs...and that cute waitress was sucking his cock. Right there at her place of work.

WHAT THE FUCK?

To say that Sami was completely nonplussed was a colossal understatement. The blatant unprofessionalism of the waitress...or that Finn was getting sexual attention from a GIRL. Finn...the gayest man Sami knew. The same man who'd been bottom since the day he'd lost his virginity...had his dick in her mouth.

Was Finn lying all this time? Was he the 'pussy slayer' and just pretended to be a raging fem homo?

"SAMI...!" Finn could not have been more relieved. He pulled out of her mouth.

"Excuse me? In the middle of something..." snarked a pissed-off McKayla.

"That's my friend you're sucking off...and this is the MEN's bathroom," Sami folded his arms.

Finn redressed himself.

"Thanks a lot Zayn. Oh by the way, you suck at wrestling," McKayla snarled, "And you're fat."

"Hey! No need to be a bitch!" Finn cried.

"My number's on the table. Call me later," McKayla stomped out of the bathroom, "And we can finish what we started. Without your lame-ass friend."

Sami scowled and folded his arms.

Finn looked like a child who'd been caught doing something very naughty by a super-strict parent. Sami could be somewhat overbearing.

"Explain."

"She burst in on me."

"And you just put your dick in her mouth? Tell me another one Fergal."

"She made all the moves Sami! It was something that happened! It meant nothing! She didn't give me a chance to stop her!"

"You know there;'s this awesome word in the English language Fergal. 2 letters. N and O. You can use it sometime."

"Don't be so snarky!"

"So how long have you been straight then? Vag Slayer Devitt."

"She fucking forced herself on me Sami I swear!"

"And you really looked like you were fighting her off." Sami had a stank face going on that could rival the best Cody could pull.

"What was I supposed to do, huh? If I said no she'd probably write some hateful crap about me on the internet!"

"Ohhh diddums, and so what? Those ring rat blogs are full of shit. You really think people would believe some two-bit waitress?!"

"She's got a home to pay for Sami! Don't throw her job under a bus!"

"Awww sorry Fergal have I just insulted your girlfriend?"

"Sami don't be so fucking jealous!"

"So who's gonna go out there and tell Karl Anderson that you're actually straight?"

"What do you mean?"

"Karl is sat at our table,along with your cold breakfast."

Finn paled.

"Why didn't he say..." He fumbled for his phone.

WhatsApp message.

 _ **Chad A:**_  
 _Hey man *kiss emoji* on way down now :) xx_

 _ **Chad A:**_  
 _Can see Zayn but not you...never mind, I'll sit with him :)_

"You were obviously preoccupied," snorted Sami.

"Sami. What would you have done?"

"I would have respected the girl a bit and told her POLITELY to back off, I'm gay!" Sami spat.

"And you really think she'd have been OK with that? She'd be onto TMZ in seconds with this scoop! Triple H has my Twitter monitored closer than most of the other talent, Sami! I can't fuck up again! Not with this big marquee match on my head! I'm supposed to help sell tickets for Summerslam."

"Should have thought about that before you decided to let waitresses suck your cock in a fucking hotel restroom. Stay classy, huh Fergal?"

"You're really gonna end our friendship over some slutty ring rat who can't take no for an answer?! She was gonna make me fuck her until I told her I had no condoms! She could have plotted to trap me with a bairn, Sami! All i wanted to do was go to the fucking jacks! I didn't want to end up being forced into getting a blowie!"

He was scarlet in the face and his green eyes shone with pain.

"Is this how it's gonna be? Mad people trying to sexually assault me in hotels?!" he continued, pacing the room.

Sami was still fuming.

"So why pretend women disgust you? Was it some twisted game to protect my feelings or something? Did you think it would make you more memorable as a wrestler if you were known as being gay?"

"How dare you!" screamed Finn, incensed that Sami could even THINK that of him, "I have NEVER lied to you Sami! Ever! I didn't even tell you my sexuality until you started questioning why I never had a girlfriend! Just because one woman put my cock in her mouth doesn't mean I'm coming out as heterosexual and I 'pretended to be gay'! Do you know how sick that sounds? Just think about the shit we have to deal with from people for just being who we are?! I know you have a Muslim background Sami but I can't believe you even thought that someone would want to PRETEND to be gay!"

Sami was shamed into silence.

"Anyway," Finn went on, "You are a fine one to talk. At least I don't tell lads I don't love that I love them just to make my ex jealous!"

OK that was low.

Sami scowled and huffed.

But Finn was quite right. And when put like that, Sami truly saw how deplorable his manipulation of Cody was. Both he and FInn had sinned. Neither could take the moral high ground here.

He sighed.

"You're right," he said quietly, "I'm sorry Fergal. Can we call it quits? I fucked up. You fucked up. We both did something we're not proud of. We're square."

"Exactly," spat Finn, "So can you stop judging me?"

"Nobody's judging," Sami padded over to hug him. Sniffles sounded in his chest.

"You...can't tell anyone," sniffled FInn.

"You need to tell Karl, he has a right to know. Come on babe. I have an idea," Sami linked his arm in his bestie's and led him out the mens room towards the table.

"Where have you been?" demanded Karl, "Ferg...you OK?"

"M'fine...Chad...something happened in there," FInn sighed, "That waitress over there...well...she wanted me; she gave me her number, which is cool..but she came in and decided she wanted a piece of me there and then."

Karl gaped.

"And Fergal, being too nice for his own good...went along with it. So he got head from her," Sami said.

"Wait what? Since when have you been into chicks?!" spluttered Karl.

"I'm not! But because I was scared she might tell TMZ about me or shade me on Tumblr, I just...,let her do it. She was going to have full sex until I told her I didn't have a condom."

"Wow..." Karl breathed, "So Zayn...did you go and watch?"

"She made a quick getaway when she saw me," Sami said, "I get the feeling we may have cooked our geese with this though. I can see her shooting us shady looks."

McKayla was stood by the bar, and she was scowling in their direction.

"CHECK!" barked Sami, looking right at her and curling his lip.

She huffed, rolled her eyes before swiping her ID card on the till to print out the check. She ripped the printed slip of shiny paper out of the machine and stomped over petulantly, dropping it on the table without even looking at Finn.

"She's hot! Jesus Ferg you should have gotten in there!" Karl snorted, "How gay are you?"

"Gay enough to want to climb on your dick," Finn clapped back, "Chad! Why aren't you mad?"

"Because we've been open...hell man, if you don't want a piece...I'll show her a good time on your behalf," Karl said, "You were always telling me that I should see other people too.."

"True," added Sami, "I mean...I haven't actually asked...are you still open now Fergal's finally on the main roster?"

"We didn't talk about it...I just assumed we'd closed up," Finn mumbled, "CHad...darlin...I owe you that. All the men I had sex with when we opened up and you didn't touch a single person."

"And she may not fancy you Anderson," barked Sami, "Don't objectify her. She is a human being with feelings. She shaded me hard. She's only got eyes for Fergal. But if you ask me, she looks like a ten-a-penny basic bitch. She probably listens to Taylor Swift and enjoys pumpkin spice lattes."

"SAMI. You DARE bring Taylor into this and you can WEAR my cold waffle!" erupted Finn.

"Crossed a line there man," snorted Karl, "Even I know that the subject of Taylor Swift is a touchy one."

"She's a snake," Sami continued with a wicked grin, faltering as sparks flew from Finn's green eyes.

"I'd shut it Zayn," Karl was trying so hard not to laugh, "If he was prepared to take on Calvin Harris...I don't fancy your chances much."

"I'll pay," Sami offered, as McKayla returned with a card machine. She looked like she would rather be doing a highly unpleasant household job than have to spend a second longer at their table. She stood wordlessly as Sami paid the bill, obviously not tipping her.

Karl threw in $5 as a sort-of peace offering. Always tip servers, he went by. She could have a child to feed. And it was easily more than 10%.

She didn't clear Finn's leftover waffle.

"Bet she'll sell that on eBay. Touched by Finn Balor's lips," snorted Sami, "Anyhoo, let's make a move."

Karl stood up, as did Finn. They made their way out of the restaurant. As they passed the bar, Sami pulled FInn over.

"Excuse me," he said politely to another waiter, "May we speak to the manager?"

"I am the manager," he replied, "How can I help you sir?"

"We'd like to make a complaint about one of your servers for highly unprofessional behavior," Sami said, "She not only was inappropriate towards my friend here, but she also entered the male customer restroom and tried to have sex with him."

"REally?" the manager raised an eyebrow, "And are there any other witnesses to this?"

He glowered at Finn and Karl who was hovering further back curiously.

"Do you need photos?!" Sami barked, "Do you not believe us?!"

"Customers will try anything to get their meals for free sir. And this is a very serious allegation you have made."

"I can tell you her name," Finn added, "Her name is McKayla, she gave me this with her number on...look, you can call me a fag all ya want. I didn't ask her to come into the toilets and suck me cock. I only came here to try one of your signature waffles."

The manager looked taken aback.

Karl had come over, looking extremely mean.

"We're all pro wrestlers," he snarled, "So if you even THINK of calling my partner a faggot because he didn't want one of your servers to give him head...you can answer to me. That's after we break one of your limbs. Oh. And FYI she was downright rude to us when collecting the check."

"I didn't suggest anything like that sir," spluttered the manager, who'd blanched, "OK...well, I can apologise profusely on behalf of the hotel for how you've been treated. Let me ring you up a fifty dollar gift voucher and a free meal next time you stay with us."

"Don't bother," Sami said, "Come on guys, we have a plane to catch."

"That served no purpose other than castrate me in his eyes," Finn complained as they made their way into the lobby to check out.

"You'll never see him again," Sami shrugged.

"She'll sell her story...FInn Balor got me fired!" Finn said, "I should have just shagged her like a real man..."

"Let her shoot her mouth off, who is gonna believe her?" Karl snorted.

"I have an even better idea," Sami said, "Add her number to WhatsApp."

"Are you INSANE?" FInn cried, "I don't want a fucking stalker! And I don't want a girlfriend either. I have a BOYFRIEND."

"You didn't let me finish," Sami said, "Send her every video you can of you getting fucked."

"Why? She'll sell them to the highest bidder if we've got her fired," Finn said, "That's the worst idea you've ever had Sambo. Let's check out and get out of here."

* * *

Once they'd all checked out, Karl, Sami and Finn were stood on the sunny streets of Corpus Christi, debating what to do with their day -as it was a Smackdown day, it was a day off for them as tonight there was no Raw live event. And it was off to Brooklyn on Friday!

"I'm starving.." Finn complained.

"You left your food behind didn't you?" Sami said, "Let's find a cool waffle place. I'm sure there's one somewhere."

"Kinda been put off waffles. They will forever remind me of this..." Finn was tapping a message to Zack Sabre Junior on WhatsApp.

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _So today I had head from a lass *screaming emojis*_

 _ **Zack Sabre Jr:**_  
 _WHAT THE FUCK_

 _ **Zack Sabre Jr:**_  
 _breeder *mask emojis*_

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _Didn't enjoy it. Had to think of Coddles' *aubergine emoji* to stay hard. She was a ring rat_

 _ **Zack Sabre Jr:**_  
 _I cant believe you've done stuff with a GIRL *laughter emoji* I CANNOT WAIT FOR FRIDAY *heart eyes*_

Oh fuck.

Zack was wrestling Cody that day.

Well obviously he would end up fucking him again. That would be a given. Finn looked at Sami nervously.

"What's up?" asked Sami.

"Zack and Cody's match is Friday.." Finn said, "I forgot.."

"I knew that. He's still getting his ass to Brooklyn. Just means I get to follow in my ex's dick marks," Sami sassed.

Karl just raised his eyebrows. Best to not even ASK!

"I'm not gonna mention it.." Finn said.

"Fergal. Zack is gonna ride my ex's dick like a motherfucking bicycle afterwards and I'm totally not bitter. In a way that's karma. Plus I get that ass to myself after. I have almost a month of celibacy to take out on him. He won't know whats hit him Fergal. Now. Let's get you fed. You need to keep your strength."

"Zayn's right man," Karl said, "I'm fucking famished as well."

"There's a cafe just down the road," Finn said, "I'm easy...hold your noise Sambo."

"Hey, I'm busy sending dick pics to Zack...the hotel room lighting and mirror was very flattering," Sami said, "And I'm even ribbing him about...Cody."

The door to the hotel flew open at that point.

A figure stormed out and slapped Finn around the face.

It was a sobbing McKayla.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" she screeched, "I JUST LOST MY JOB THANKS TO YOU!"

"Conduct yourself a little less like a thot and maybe you might hang onto it," piped up Sami.

"If it hadn't been for your fat ass I could have had him!" McKayla fumed, and then Sami too was reeling from a smack round the kisser. The now-jobless former waitress stomped down the street.

The slap had awoken Balor.

Finn's eyes flashed and his face set.

He took off after her.

"Fergal..." Sami said, "Don't.,.Anderson! Don't just stand there!"

They took off after the small Irishman, who by this time had easily caught up with the tearful blonde girl.

"Could you now darlin?" Finn had that falsely sweet voice that Sami knew masked sinister intentions. He kept his pretty face placid but Sami knew something was lurking...this was similar to when Finn went after Alicia Fox about Wade last year.

"Yes. I could," McKayla wiped her eyes defiantly, "I am going to END you. Pussy. Faggot."

"Got that right," snarled Karl Anderson, "Come here baby."

He grabbed Finn and fiercely kissed him.

Finn whined and moaned desperately into the kiss, which pushed his buttons even more than usual. Mmmmmm. KARL. You HUNK! He was turned on in a flash!

McKayla looked like her entire world was crashing down around her.

Sami was smirking with unbearable satisfaction.

"You're outta luck. Maybe you should let a dude say no next time. I'd classify what you did as sexual harassment," he said, "Hope your mom understands why you've been fired. Kisses."

"FAG! FINN BALOR IS A FAG!" McKayla screeched, "HE'S FUCKING QUEER!"

"Keep ranting sweetie," Sami was now videoing her on his phone, "You're on video."

"PERFECT!" McKayla roared. "WWE FANS WILL FIND OUT HE'S A SINNER! HE TAKES IT UP THE ASS! GOD MADE ADAM AND EVE NOT ADAM AND STEVE!"

"I think we better go, she's off her meds," Sami went on as quite a few people were stopping to look.

"FAGGOT!" McKayla screamed like a banshee and launched herself at Finn.

"Run!" Sami said, still filming her as they broke into a run. She was fairly fit herself though so she was keeping up with the 3 professional athletes, still screaming homophobic slurs at them. Unfortunately, the chase ended as fast it began - her courtshoe caught in a crack in the pavement and she went toppling to the ground in the most graceless fashion.

"And that, is how you deal with crazies!" Sami said into his phone.

They ran a good 4 blocks before finally coming to a stop, gasping.

"Wow..." panted FInn.

"She would have scratched your eyes out," Karl said.

"I don't advocate violence against women outside of an intergender match but my God did I want you to scalp her," Sami said, "It's all on tape."

He patted his phone.

"Submit it to one of those Youtube channels which show angry people!" Karl chuckled.

"And get a suspension? No ta," Finn said, "Chad...*WHIMPER*"

"What?" grinned Karl.

Finn sucked his thumb and gave puppy dog eyes.

Karl pulled him close and began to kiss him in the street. He was so comfortable with public affection now. He'd certainly come a fair way in quite a short space of time. Finn broke the kisses and nuzzled.

"Baby.." grunted Karl.

Sami wasn't feeling comfortable all of a sudden. He knew FInn wanted to reassure himself and everything but come on? He had been somewhat willing. OK it turned out McKayla was a crazy bitch but still.

Now he just felt like a gooseberry.

* * *

 **19 August 2016, Evolve 66 Event, Joppa, MD**

Cody Rhodes was emotional. Tired. Ecstatic.

He had just wrestled his first match as an independent performer. New tights. New music. New moves.

He felt reborn.

His wife, Brandi FKA Eden, was waiting backstage.

She embraced him.

"So proud of you," she whispered, "You both slayed out there. And the crowd ate it up."

"Thank you," he nuzzled her.

She handed him a towel and water bottle, just as the tanned, smooth-skinned, tall figure of his opponent, Zack Sabre Junior appeared through the curtain. He had a hungry look on his face. His eyes were firmly glued to Cody's booty, shown off in these brand new long blue tights.

"I've had a certain Irishman on WhatsApp all night," Brandi smirked.

"I'll talk to Finny later," Cody said.

"Oh by the way," she added, "I've got myself a separate room for tonight."

"Why?" asked Cody.

"I'm sure you'll find out," she grinned, tipping the nod to Zack, "I'll see you in the truck."

"Wait..." huffed Cody, before turning to Zack, "Awesome match. You truly are a wizard."

"And you truly are a fucking BABE," Zack camped, "C'mere.."

He began to devour Cody's lips.

"I knew you wanted more than just a match," Cody hissed, "I can read you like a book, bitch."

"I almost came in the fucking ring," Zack moaned, "God...we need to pick up where we left off in July."

"Not so fast," Cody sassed, breaking away, "I know for a FACT you are a versatile. And that's a big dick you're packing."

"Listen hun," Zack sassed right back, "After the amount of times you made me cum all over Devitt's living room...I'd be delighted to ruin you."

"I hear you're heading to Brooklyn to watch my former employers," Cody smirked.

"Yep. Because I have a dick booking with your hot ginger ex," Zack grinned.

"HOE," Cody teased.

"By the way Cody, you don't happen to have that suit you wore in your little shoot interview? Because I watched that naked with my prostate massager in, imagining you wrecking me whilst smoking one of those cigars. I came like a fucking fountain."

"You're FILTH!" giggled the ravenette.

"And? I don't see a complaint here," Zack groped Cody's bulge.

"Wait until we get to the hotel, thirsty twink."

"And you're sure Amell won't be after my blood?" asked Zack.

"What Stephen doesn't know," Cody smiled conspiratorially, "Won't hurt him."

* * *

 **20 August 2016, Brooklyn, NY**

FInn and Sami were chilling in the bar of their hotel over a cup of tea, having gotten here last night. It was NXT Takeover Part 2 tonight so naturally they were both going to watch the show, and then tomorrow...Finn's big match.

"What a week it's been," Finn was saying, "And now it's finally here."

"You're telling me," Sami replied, "First you dabble in het sex...then Saraya and her awful boyfriend get themselves suspended along with Eva, and now I've got a Summerslam match after all."

"I told you to not worry about it," Finn said, sipping his tea before checking his phone, "Ma said they'll be here this afternoon. I'm really excited! Not only are they going to witness my first big grand WWE pay per view match.."

"Main event, who gives a shit about Cena's wife and Bork Laser?" snarked Sami.

"...anyhoo," Finn continued, "Not only will they get to see me in action...it's the first time they get to officially meet Chad as my boyfriend. I've told him to get some smart clothes to impress them, because Ma warned me he would get a grilling, just in case he turns out to be using bastard like Stuart was."

"He must have met them in your New Japan days?" Sami said.

"Yeah but...it was when we were on and off and they just thought he was my friend," Finn said, "Also...hehehehe...it means you can get some time to yourself."

"Oh...yeah."

"Zack's in town now, his flight landed an hour ago," Finn said, "He's just checking out Soho first."

"In case he finds a hotter trick," snorted Sami.

"In those shorts darling, I really don't think so," came the cocky tones of Zack, "Afternoon hun."

He pushed Finn aside to sit between him and Sami, crossing one of his never ending legs over the other. He was in tight, tiny white shorts. The same ones he'd worn to the night out in Orlando.

"So how did it go last night?" smirked Finn.

"Oh ya know...destroyed Cody's hole and then rode his dick until my legs gave out?" Zack said, as though it was nothing more exciting than watering a begonia, "Was good to see him actually."

"And you're telling us why?" deadpanned Sami.

Time to play hard to get!

"Oh by the way, I have tea on Will," Zack piped up, "He got spitroasted in the XXL darkroom the other night."

"XXL?"

"London club, Sambo," Finn explained, "I've been there before. And used the darkroom."

"Oh. Right." Sami was acting as disinterested as possible.

Zack shuffled closer to him. Mmm. He really had fantastic muscular, furry legs. He'd forgotten just how hot Sami was in person. All the smutty pictures the redhead had sent him didn't do it justice.

Cody Rhodes for the second time and then Sami Zayn the day after? Zack was getting some serious premium dick at the moment. He should start renting his arse out for a handsome fee!

"So what were YOU doing, slagbag? Working out at 10pm shirtless with Noam AKA Pup Solo?" Zack rounded on Finn.

"Yes Fergal, why?" Sami demanded, "Every time I've brought it up today you've avoided it."

"Actually Noam was telling me how he's been discovering the Orlando pup scene," Finn replied, "He's been a VERY naughty boy. We were just working out."

"Crossfit doesn't involve being bent over a bench honey," Zack blew on his nails.

"Noam may have snogged me, yes. But I told him that was all he could have," Finn pouted, "I only have eyes for one man these days."

"Ew. Boring. Old age has caught up with you," Zack sassed, "Why don't you go and do old man things whilst I catch up with your hot single best mate?"

"Yeah. Bye Fergal, I think I see your dad coming," Sami smirked.

"Oh. EXCUSE ME. If you wanted to be alone boys, you could have just said," huffed FInn, "I'm going for a wee anyway. Have fun. Try not to expel santorum all over Sami, Zack."

"FERGAL!" moaned Sami, "That was legit the grossest thing you have EVER said! Go away! Shoo!"

Giggling to himself, Finn gulped the last of his tea down and sashayed away. He was expecting a blow by blow account later!

"Thought he'd never leave," Zack said, "Sami."

"Zack."

"So...this is fun isn't it? I didn't fly here to be on fucking First Dates," Zack's attitude was back.

"Let me finish my tea Eatwell. You're here as a guest. I'm working."

"Try not to have a breakdown on the preshow hun. I know tagging with your hobbit ex is tough but there's people come from all over the world to watch tomorrow."

God Zack could be SUCH a bitch. Sami's blood was rapidly boiling in his veins and he almost wanted to punch this little prick out. Why did he arrange this again? He bet Zack was screenshotting their WhatsApp conversations and laughing about him with his bitchy little indie buddies like Ospreay.

Zack could see the vein throbbing in Sami's temple under his flat cap. Yes. Get him all riled up.

Sami clenched his teeth, fighting back the angry diatribe he LONGED to throw at Zack.

"I hope the rumours about you are fake...that you cry during sex. I can't ride a top with a vag," Zack went on.

"IF YOU DON'T CAN IT, SABRE, I SWEAR..." snarled Sami.

"You'll what? Do your shoulder in trying to hit me? Come on then ginger."

"YOU..." Sami sprung, pinning Zack down to the bench seat, not caring that people were looking. His brown eyes blazed down into Zack's brown ones. Such a cocky piece of shit. Sami was remembering fast why he disliked this boy so much. So full of himself. And a completely moral-less whore. Why did he even think this was a good idea. And now Zack possessed his nudes - which he could easily use to ruin him.

Zack ran his tongue over his lips. He was so turned on. He could smell Sami's orange blossom body lotion..so exotic. Sami was such a hottie. He can see why Cody fancied him. Oh Cody...he'd blown Zack's back right out last night. The Isle Of Sheppey native had been amazed he could still walk today.

And knowing that Stephen Amell had NO idea that Cody had been playing with Zack only turned the lanky Brit on even more.

"So does Amell know you stole his boyfriend?" spat Sami.

"Please. As if."

"Homewrecker."

"He's married. Stupid twat."

"You really couldn't give a fuck could you? As long as you get the dick, you don't care who gets hurt!"

"More fun that way," sneered Zack, "I have you SO pressed Zayn."

"You make me physically sick."

"Then why have you got a boner?"

"SHUT...UP..."

"Make me. Shut me up Zayn."

With a savage snarl, Sami could bottle his frustration up no longer and pinned Zack down, clamping his lips onto the younger Brit's, ferociously kissing him and grinding against him.

"Ahh.,.,...oh FUCK yes Zayn, kiss me..."

"Such...a dirty slut.."

"Calling me names? Not very nice is it?"

Zack pulled down Sami's shorts right there in the hotel bar.

Sami scrambled off hurriedly to redress. Filthy whore. Not even waiting for some privacy. But this was the most physical action Sami had had in 3 weeks. And he was in serious danger of blowing his load before they'd even got to the room.

Zack sat up, grinning.

Wordlessly, Sami made his way out of the bar towards the elevators, Zack eagerly following.

"Come on!" Sami groaned, pushing the call button repeatedly, "This fucking hotel..."

"Having trouble getting it up?" snarked Zack.

"Get fucked you little hoe."

Ding.

The doors opened. Sami stomped inside. Zack was glued to him. As soon as the doors closed, their mouths connected again.

"We're gonna need to break the seal," Zack hissed, biting down on his lip.

"Excuse me, I'm in control and I say when to blow loads," Sami spat, "On your knees bitch."

Zack was on them in a trice. He pulled Sami's shorts down fiercely, along with the redhead;'s briefs and began to fondle Sami's weeping cock. All that sexual frustration stored inside him. And it was all Zack's to have to himself.

"Mmmmm...gimme that dick..." Zack took Sami into his hungry mouth and began to show off his legendary oral skills, eyes fixed up on the hot redhead.

"Ohhhh FUCK.." Sami was relishing contact. Human contact at last! His celibacy was being broken! In an ELEVATOR where any fan could come in at any moment! Zack was devouring his cock...fuck the guy could suck. Sami was even prepared to say he was a better cocksucker than Cody...and that guy seemed to have a degree in handling dicks. Zack was fondling Sami's balls as he sucked. He withdrew Sami from his mouth with a sluttish low moan.

"You have such an amazing cock," he breathed, "Forgot how big your balls were too."

He tickled them, eliciting a whimper from his prey.

"You'll do I suppose," Sami grunted. He was not going to allow Zack the upper hand. Oh no sir.

Zack resumed his duty of pleasing Sami with his mouth. He just could not stop sucking this cock. He wanted Sami's dry spell-breaking load down his throat.

"I'm not gonna stop until you cum...I ain't having ya prejackin' on me," Zack breathed, kissing Sami's hip dents, drinking in his mystical scent, "Fuck what is it you use cos you smell amazing.."

"Orange blossom body lotion."

"Mmm...I could fucking lick you for ages man."

"Well don't."

Sami pushed him roughly away and pulled up his shorts. The elevator had stopped at his floor. A wicked thought flashed across his mind. He was going to have some fun with this. Oh yes!

"Strip."

"Huh?"

"I said, strip."

"Here?"

"Yes. Right here."

Zack's eyes glittered.

Wow.

Zayn really could be dominant.

He peeled off his Suplex Apparel tee and undid his tiny white shorts, revealing a very tight Pump! jock.

"On your hands and knees bitch," snarled Sami, snatching up Zack's tshirt. Zack might be a bitchy little slut queen...but damn did he have a fantastic smooth slender body. Those legs were just to die for. Long, smooth, slim...and that jock framed his tight booty perfectly. He could easily be a gay club pole dancer.

Zack did so, popping his arse up and hanging his tongue out.

"What next sir?" he asked tentatively.

Sami rolled up Zack's t-shirt and pointed it at him.

"Bite it and don't let go."

Zack did so.

Sami began to walk Zack like a dog down the corridor. He wanted to completely humiliate him. Take out the years of resentment towards how Zack made him feel after their disastrous aborted hookup.

He stopped to take a photo.

"ASS UP!" he barked, "Good little slut."

 _ **Rami Sebei:**_  
 _Look at your friend now Fergal. Not so cocky is he?  
_  
 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _OMFG! *scream emoji* im having tea with ma, da and all me brothers and sister! the wee kiddies are here! send stuff later!_

Zack hadn't been submissive for a long time! And this was SO hot! Anyone could see him...WWE wrestlers...a McMahon...Triple H! Fans! They'd all know exactly what he truly was...a low rent slut who just happened to be an A1 technician in the ring. He couldn't WAIT to tell Will about this! And he bet cheeky little Noam Dar would want in as well! Zayn you STUD. Zack was most definitely truly ashamed for how he treated Sami in 2010. Or was he...when this was the payback?

Sami swiped his keycard in the door.

He led Zack inside and slammed it shut.

He pulled Zack roughly upwards before allowing him to let go of the t-shirt. Zack was gasping and trembling with excitement. And then Sami began the kisses, hands instantly going for Zack's bubble butt...mmmm...he wondered just how many dicks had been in that thing. Probably thousands. But hey. Who cared? It was his turn to pound that ass now. He was going to use and abuse Zack and toss him into the corridor when he was done. It was all about Sami. He wasn't going to give Zack any foreplay. He was just going to get him on that bed, lubed up and then stick his dick in the bitchy slut. He peeled off his WWE tee.

"Sniff the WWE logo bitch. You'll never make it here. Vince hates skinny motherfuckers like you. You're basic. Oh I'm British therefore I must wear the flag...basic. Oh I must say 'av it' cos I'm ENGLISH.." mocked Sami as Zack sniffed the logo, taking in Sami's scent from it...mmmmmm...slight man sweat mixed with that floral body lotion.

Zack was enchanted. How did sweet, innocent and pure Sami Zayn have this dom streak in him? Where had he hidden it?

His pillow talk with Cody had touched upon what Sami was like as a top - Cody had told Zack about the day he left the company, when he made Sami fuck him in the corridor and dominate him. So Zack did have some tea on how good Sami was...but experiencing it for himself today...oh wow. He was leaking precum into his jock pouch.

"Where would you like me sir?"

"On that bed. Face down, ass up. And take that jock off."

"Yes sir. I am yours to use sir."

"Good boy."

Zack peeled off his constricting jock and climbed onto the bed, his long body forming the most delicious shape as he assumed the position. He accidentally broke wind.

"Sorry sir."

"Dirty boy."

Sami went and spanked him. Hard.

It hurt so good.

Sami did it again.

And again.

Until he'd given Zack six of the hardest and best.

"I'm sorry sir," moaned Zack. Wow. He may be in love! And Sami hadn't even put his dick in him yet!

"I'm going to film you. So the wrestling world can see that the British technical wizard is just a cock hungry SKANK!" screamed Sami, his pent-up rage bubbling up. He probably would experience an intense catharsis during this encounter. But hey. It meant his head was clear for Summerslam. It might be a shitty pre-show tag against the Dudleys with his ex Neville. But he'll be going into it after a shit hot fuck. And he bet Neville wouldn't have gotten any. So he still had that over his ex.

He fired up video on his phone and placed it on the bedside table, so Zack would be fully visible. He then peeled off his shorts and briefs so he too, was as naked as the slut on the bed, before padding back around behind Zack and spitting on his hole. Slowly he began to finger the younger Brit.

"Mmmmmmmm...ahhhhh...thank you sir, finger my pussy.." Zack whined. He was a totally different animal when he was being fully submissive. Some of the straight indie wrestlers he'd fucked had used him and made him submit before, even calling him a wannabe girl because he was a (versatile) bottom and because of his elegant long legs. One wrestler had made him wear stockings. Now that was HOT. He probably should eventually confess to Paige that he'd had one of her brothers before. Maybe after her return. Oh GOD...Sami's fingers! He pushed back.

"AHHHH..." he mewled.

Sami pulled his fingers out of Zack and padded to his sports bag to find the new bottle of lube he'd bought. He had also purchased condoms but he wasn't gonna wear one. He was going to breed Zack. Or give him a facial whilst spitting on his face and slapping it with his cock. He hadn't decided yet.

"What's this I hear about you riding one of the Hooligans?" snarled Sami, "You told Paige you've had one of her brothers?"

"No sir."

"You will though won't you. And her mom and dad."

"Yes sir."

"What if they kick your ass? Like the slut you are?"

"I'll take my beating like a man sir."

"Good boy."

SLAP.

Sami spanked him again as he uncapped the lube bottle clumsily. Typical. He squirted a huge amount into his hand and slicked up his cock. Time to show Zack what he was made of. He kneeled behind the tight young firm ass...mmmmm...Zack was pulling his cheeks apart. Sami applied some more lube to his fingers and began to prep him. Albeit briefly. He then lined up with the tight pink entrance.

Mmm. Zack's ass was incredible. Sami could see why even straight men would fuck him. He looked female from the back. Apart from his balls. Which Sami was now tickling to relax him for entry.

"Ahhhh...ahh yeah...thank you sir...thank you," squeaked Zack, "May I have your dick please sir?"

"As you asked so nicely boy. Open wide."

Sami pushed into him. Hard.

"OW!"

"Hurt?"

"Yeah.."

"GOOD. I am gonna fuck you like the skank you are Sabre. You are not gonna be able to walk by the time I've finished. And no. I won't finish you off if I cum first. Understand?"

"Yes sir.."

Come on! Zack was on HEAT now. Make him submit! Treat him ROUGH!

Sami pushed all the way inside so Zack's soft cheeks were flush with his pelvis. He began to thrust in and out of him mercilessly. Oh FUCK! What a hot, tight little ass. And the NOISES he was making...oh YES! YES!

"AHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! OH YES SIR! FUCK ME SIR!"

"DIrty...skank...whore...bitch...CUNT!" Sami snarled, his rage bursting forth as he recalled every foul word Zack used on him after their hookup in 2010...yeah take it...go on take it! He yanked Zack up by the hair and gagged him with his hand, absorbing the screams as he continued to pound, working out all of his frustration. And Zack was lapping it up.

"Yes sir...HARDER SIR! make me pay.."

Sami roughly threw Zack face down, holding him there as tight as he could, continuing to just wreck him, his screams now muffled by the bedclothes...yeah take it Zack. Who was the boss now? Sami was, that was who. Not so fucking cocky anymore was he?

Zack was in HEAVEN! Zayn could FUCK! No wonder Cody spoke so highly of him, what a shame they broke up...but hey, it meant Zack got two more dicks in his massive black book of conquests. His arse was hurting and it hurt so addictively good! He was getting close to climax...Sami was going to make him cum.

"Sir...sir..." he whined between screams, "Sir! Please...sir...I..."

Sami ignored him, too busy pounding the life out of him...fuck yeah...

"Oh yeah...fuck yeah I'm getting close...gonna seed that slutty hole Sabre...fuck yes...you ready?" snarled Sami.

"SIR..."

"Oh yes...fuck yeah...fuck yeah squeeze that pussy for me...fuck yeah...oh FUCK...FUCK! FUCK!..." Sami let out a roar, most unlike his usual expression of orgasm but it had been a WHILE; as he erupted deep inside Zack, who by this time couldn't control his body anymore and just let loose, twitching and screaming into the bed as he unloaded hard and intensely onto the fabric.

Sami pulled out of Zack's abused arse.

"Good boy," he panted, tapping the right cheek, which had a notable hand mark on it.

He padded into the bathroom to get a towel. He wiped himself down before tossing it to Zack, who rolled onto his back with great difficulty. Sami noticed the large wet patch.

"Did I say you could cum?!" he barked.

"I couldn't help it sir, you were hitting my spot," Zack sucked his thumb in a terrifying imitation of Finn.

"Lick it up."

"But sir.."

"I said. Lick it up." Sami could hardly believe Zack was obeying him as he picked his phone up to film the Brit.

Sami hit 'stop' and then perched on the bed.

Zack looked up, eyes sparkling.

Sami pulled him into a kiss.

"Thank you..." Zack breathed, utterly sated.

Sami felt so much better. He now didn't see Zack as the villain he saw before. He just say a handsome young wrestler. Who was looking at him with...was that affection? It had been a cathartic experience. Sami had never been this dominant before. It was WILD. So unlike him but wow, most enjoyable. He'd managed to get the notorious Zack Sabre Junior to eat right out his hands today. Oh this had definitely been worth the wait. He didn't even mind Zack's body betraying him for about the third time since they'd finished up. He continued to hold him close, his true cute sunshine Sami self coming back it. He pecked Zack's sweaty head.

"Sorry Sami...for everything I ever said," whispered Zack, "What I did to you in 2010 was totally cunty. You should be wanting me dead. Not holding me like this after you've used me."

"Water under the bridge now," Sami replied, "I was gonna throw you out once we'd finished up but...that's not me."

"No it's not babes," Zack sighed, "Wow...you're incredible..kiss me again...please?"

Sami did so. Zack was kissing him in much more tender way. Had he hit a raw nerve? Had he tamed the big bad beast?

"Can I stay?" asked Zack tentatively, "I'd like to come watch Takeover. Make a little date of it? You, me, Fergal? Like the indie days?"

"Steady on," giggled Sami.

"I mean it..." Zack's eyes were wide, "Sami..."

"I think it's time we took a shower," Sami said, "I don't mean to be rude.."

"Then can we lie here for a little longer? Please?"

"OK..." Sami sighed, cuddling Zack close once more, allowing him to rest his handsome head on his furry chest. He had a bad feeling about this. Especially when Zack mewed contentedly, snuggling right up...and his hand was travelling towards Sami's left one...was he...?

Sami was ultimately a nice guy at heart, so he clasped Zack's hand.

Another mew.

Oh no.

Please tell him this wasn't what he thought. This wasn't how he'd planned it. Zack wasn't supposed to stay. He was meant to be kicked, ass-naked into the corridor as the ultimate revenge act.

"Gotta..." Zack sprang up and sprinted into the bathroom.

Sami sighed and shut his eyes, discreetly ignoring the embarrassing sounds from within.

He fired up WhatsApp

 _ **Rami Sebei:**_  
 _Fergal. HELP. I have a problem!_

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _What's up Sambo? Everything OK hun? :O_

 _ **Rami Sebei:**_  
 _Yeah dw I'm Ok...er...I think an obstacle's sprung up._

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _What do you mean? :S_

 _ **Rami Sebei:**_  
 _Zack...I couldn't bring myself to kick him out once we were done...he's acting weird._

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _Define weird *laughter emoji*  
_  
 _ **Rami Sebei:**_  
 _He's being nice. Complimenting me. Holding my hand. Cuddling._

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _OK that IS weird hahahahaha. You sure you've definitely banged ZSJ? That's not his style at all *laughter emojis*_

 _ **Rami Sebei:**_  
 _Pretty sure...is he normally like this after sex? You should know._

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _Nope. He usually puts his knickers back on and fucks off sharpish. if he's the one accomodating he boots them out within 10 minutes of cumming *sassy girl emoji* Oh my Sambo...I think Big Bad Zack may have fallen in love with you *scream emoji* *heart emojis*_

Sami idly checked Twitter. Usual fan spam. Meh...meh...hang on. A tweet posted 30 seconds ago:

 _ **zacksabrejr**_ _*heart eyes* *Syrian flag emoji* *Canadian flag emoji*_

Oh FUCK.

 _ **Rami Sebei:**_  
 _CHECK HIS TWITTER._

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _Jesus mary and joseph *scared emoji* oh my Sambo! You tamed Zack! He loves you!_

 _ **Rami Sebei:**_  
 _Probably just dick delirium. We've all been there._

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _He never acts like that after sex. Except maybe Ospreay but that was only cos he wanted a lift the next day._

 _ **Rami Sebei:**_  
 _Can we talk about this in person?_

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _With fam still, soz. Can call you._

Sami heard the shower running.

He was about to call Finn when the Irishman's number suddenly flashed onto the screen and his phone started to vibrate.

"Hey Fergal."

"Wow Sambo. You acheived the impossible today hehehehe."

"It's not funny Fergal! It wasn't how it was supposed to be!"

"You can't help who you fall for Sambo. And I think he really likes you. He was WhatsApping me as well just now. Literally thinks the sun shines out yer arse. HA! SUNSHINE SAMI!"

Adorable Celtic-accented giggles.

DAMNIT! WHy was Finn such a pain in the ass?

"What was he saying?" pouted Sami.

"He said you made him see stars. He could barely remember his name. You are the best he's ever had. He wants you all to himself."

"Bet he says that to ALL his conquests."

"No Sambo. Normally he gives them a mark out of 10 and if they're below 8 they're on the 'never again' list. He gave you 14.7 out of 10."

"Oh well, that makes it OK then!" snarked Sami, "Fucks sake!"

"He gave Coddles 9.5."

"Fergal, this is so fucking wrong. Marks out of 10? What kind of conceited...anyhoo. Looking at the nuts and bolts of this situation...look I just need to get away from him."

"You may have found yourself a wee boyfriend Sami! It's what you wanted, wasn't it?"

"Yes but...not...him."

"Why? He's tall, handsome, amazing body, incredibly gifted in the ring?"

"He's also a two-faced bitch who can't keep his legs shut."

"Maybe he will now he's found you...hehehe...like a virgin..touched for the very first time..."

"Shut up Fergal."

"Awwww Sami's got a boyfriend, Sami's got a boyfriend!"

"I mean it Fergal. I will come down there and kick your ass in front of your precious family and spill tea on you to your mom...shit...I gotta go, he's gonna come out the bathroom in a minute! Speak to you later..."

"Ah ya won't want me around now you've got a fella," Finn was enjoying himself far too much, "You'll want couple time with LUCAS."

"Fuck off Fergal."

"Love you too Sambo. BYEEEEEEE! MWAH."

Zack appeared in the doorway, smiling amiably, a towel around his slim waist.

"Hey...shower's free," he said.

"Cool...thanks man..."

Sami padded into the bathroom, bolting the door. Oh GOD. What was he to do?

Zack was still in a haze from the mind altering sex Sami had given him. He never thought it would happen to him. But it had. That one dick that showed all the others a clean pair of heels. Sami Zayn...was his everything. Now he wished he'd signed with WWE!

He began to whistle Sami's theme to himself as he padded to the kettle. Yes, it was filled. He switched it on to make some coffee.

* * *

Sami was too distracted to take a long shower. He finished up and dried himself down hurriedly. He feverishly began to slather on his orange blossom body lotion. Normally he'd take more time than this, but frankly, he was too scared in case Zack started trying on his clothes or something. Or sniffing his wrestling boots. He bet Zack was a creep like that.

He unlocked the bathroom door, a towel around his waist.

"Here you are babes...made you a coffee," Zack said brightly.

"Thanks," Sami said, taking it.

Zack gaily perched on the end of the bed, crossing one long leg over the other, his towel riding up like a skirt, flashing delicious thigh.

"Wanna go catch up with Fergal?" he asked.

"I um...think he's with his family..the whole clan's flown out to watch him slay Rollins," Sami said.

"Oh...OK...wanna go hang out? Grab a beer or two in the bar?"

"Don't drink. You know that."

"Sorry babes...you can have a juice and I'll have a beer."

"Zack..."

"What?"

"Look man...we had fun...but..um...ya know.." Sami couldn't even find the right words to say. It had taken him 10 years to confess to Kevin. He really didn't want any more fucking with his heart right now. He was trying to get over Kevin AND Neville, and to a lesser extend Cody still. He didn't want MORE emotional baggage. Especially not from a known manipulator like Zack Sabre Junior.

"It's OK babes..." simpered Zack, climbing onto his lap and kissing him tenderly, "I'm feeling it as well.."

"No man...it's just...do you want to be around me all day?"

"Why not? You're an amazing wrestler and one of the nicest chaps in the business?" Zack smiled broadly, "Plus...you are stunning to look at..."

"Yeah OK, don't lay it on too thick," huffed Sami.

"Lay what on?" Zack frowned.

"This. You've said you were sorry. Apology accepted. You can go now."

"Why? Got someone else lined up?" snarled Zack, scowling.

"What the fuck? Since when did YOU get jealous?! Last night you were being torn a new one by my fucking EX in Maryland!"

"So?! Am I not allowed to have feelings, Rami?!"

"Don't call me that Zack. Please."

"Why? It's your name babes. You can call me Lucas or Luke if you like."

Sami sighed and gulped his coffee.

"Zack...Lucas...I think you may have got the wrong end of the stick here."

"I really like you Rami. You're an amazing man..." Zack shed his towel and climbed back onto the redhead's lap, pecking his lips.

"You're being too kind...but..."

"But nothing babes...come on...just let me stay a bit longer *kiss*...I'll buy us lunch? You must be starving."

"Yeah but...I can wait.."

"Nonsense.." camped Zack, "Get yourself dressed babes, and I'll take you anywhere you like. Must be a good Arabic food place around here."

"But maybe not one that caters for vegans," Sami said.

"Oh babes, I love a bit of hummus, me, I can cope," Zack was mincing gaily around the room now, collecting Sami's clothes for him. He folded them up neatly and placed them on the end of the bed before pulling on his jockstrap. He began to dress himself.

Sami dressed in silence. He had no idea what to do. He must be being swerved in some way. This was NOT the Zack Sabre Junior he knew (and hated). He was too suspicious for his own good...but could anyone blame him?

"Silly boy...you put your tee on back to front!" giggled Zack, "Let me help...dear me..what are we going to do with you huh?"

It was like he was under the Imperius Curse! One major dicking and it caused him to have a personality transplant?

Zack helped Sami off with his t-shirt.

"Let's get you a clean one," he tutted, mincing towards Sami's bag and bending over, showing off his booty as he scrabbled around in it. Sami did not like this one bit. It was creepy. Zack found a white polo which he knew from various candid fan photos out of the ring that it was one of Sami's favourites. He handed it to the redhead with a big smile.

Sami pulled it on before finishing the look with his flat cap. He gave Zack what he hoped was a friendly grin.

Zack giggled.

"You are a literal ray of sunshine oh my God," he breathed, "I can't believe it's taken me this long to truly appreciate what a pure soul you are."

"OK, what have you taken man? Because I did not act in a pure way an hour or so ago."

"I've not taken anything babes. Just complimenting you. You were way too good for the likes of hobbit man Pac slash Neville. His loss!"

Sami just gave an awkward laugh.

Zack was on his Twitter DMs.

 _ **ZSJ:**_  
 _FYI Pac. You even go near Sami Zayn again and I will rip your face off *kissy emoji* xx_

 _ **NEVILLE**_ _:_  
 _what the hell?! since when has he been with a slag like YOU?!_

 _ **ZSJ**_ _.:_

 _Since he blew my mind today *sassy girl emoji* you were fucking lucky he ever touched you *middle finger emoji* Well you can hear it from me PAL. He's MINE. Not yours._

 _ **NEVILLE**_ _:_  
 _Your welcome to him mate *laughter emoji*. No need to be a dick about it._

 _ **ZSJ**_ _.:_  
 _Oh hun I aint being a dick *kissy emoji* just tellin ya how it is. He's my man now. Just thought I'd let you know *kissy emoji* *sassy girl emoji* and i'm a princess. You don't fuck with princesses *crown emoji* *queen emoji* *wave emoji*_

 _ **NEVILLE**_ _:_  
 _Cool I guess. Hope your happy_

 _ **ZSJ**_ _.:_

 _Oh I am. He's taking me to Takeover tonight *hands up emoji* I will be keeping a CLOSE EYE on you Sunday in the tag match. If you touch him...*knife emoji* and thats a promise_

 _ **NEVILLE**_ _:_  
 _OK mate no need to go OTT. I'm fine. Really._

 _ **ZSJ**_ _.:_  
 _Cool beans *thumbs up emoji* just thought I'd lay the law down cos hes special and doesn't deserve hurt anymore..soz about the fatal attraction shit._

 _ **NEVILLE**_ _:_  
 _you've always had a sharp tongue tbh mate. It's cool *thumbs up emoji* see ya at the ppv I guess :)_

 _ **ZSJ**_ _.:_  
 _*thumbs up emoji*_

Zack was smiling to himself. Perhaps that was a bit on the freaky side but he was NOT going to allow Neville to muscle in. He knew how much pain Neville caused the enchanting redhead and he was not going to see Sami unhappy. His new goal in life was to make SamI Zayn happy. He'd fallen VERY hard and it was so new to Zack. So this was what love felt like? It felt GLORIOUS. He was walking on air!

"Who you messaging?" asked Sami, convinced it was Grindr and a potential next hookup.

"Your ugly ex. Just telling him that if he fucks with you again he can answer to me," Zack said, eyes shining.

"Thanks...but honestly I'm mostly over Ben now," Sami said.

"Oh my God...you have the most beautiful brown eyes..." Zack simpered, kissing him again.

"Thank you...look shall we go get some food?"

 _ **zacksabrejr**_ _Nobody messes with my man. And gets away with their face intact *nail paint emoji* *knife emoji* **#LE &RS**_

"Sure babes, you pick and I'll drive. Got a rental parked up," Zack said brightly.

 _ **ZSJ.:**_  
 _Hi Kev *bear emoji* just wanna let you know, Sami and me are going out as of an hour ago *monkey emoji* hes too shy to tell you hehehehehe *big smiley emojis* *heart eyes*_

 _ **Kevin Owens:**_  
 _Wow...OK...awesome *thumbs up* didn't think you were the relationship type but whatever makes you happy. If you hurt him though, man. I will have to hurt you. He's my oldest friend and dudes have fucked him over left right and centre *thumbs up*  
_  
 _ **ZSJ.:**_  
 _Duly noted :D Promise you I'll make him happy! hes stolen my *heart emoji* xx_

 _ **Kevin Owens:**_  
 _Big bad ZSJ has finally found love...guess it had to happen huh? *wink emoji* well if ya wanted to hang out at Takeover, my wife and kids are here but it'd be cool to see you, esp now you're dating Sami :)_

 _ **ZSJ.:**_  
 _I'll ask him :D :D_

"Babes? Just been chatting to lovely cubbly Kevin," Zack said, "He's invited us to hang out at Takeover..his family will be there but I thought it'd be cool."

What the...jesus Zack was too much! Sami had to at least try and tell him to back up a little. And speaking to KEVIN of all people? A man Sami was in the late stages of getting over a long crush on?!

"Then I'd leave him be man," Sami said, "He's a family guy at heart. Maybe before the pay per view tomorrow."

"I understand. Whatever makes you happy!" chirped Zack, sliding his feet into his Vans plimsolls and opening the door, "I'm STARVING!"

Sami padded over. The only way to get through this predicament was to roll with it, he decided. Yeah the sex was fucking good. But he just didn't love Zack. He had some budding feelings deep down for another man, but that wasn't Zack - for starters the Brit didn't even work for WWE so how could this ever work out?! He had a feeling if he let Zack down...the Isle Of Sheppey native would blow his top. But for now, to make life easier, he'll just let Zack take the lead. At least to get through Summerslam weekend.

* * *

 **OOOOOH HECK! Sami what have you done?!**

 **And Finny?! What have you done?**

 **The drama just keeps continuing. Just when poor Sami was out of his last mess...he ends up in more! I know, I know, indie guys again but it is mostly the main roster cast (with a cameo of Coddles just because I wanted to include his indie debut and he was the lead of this series).**

 **We'll see what happens after Summerslam! When Finny will SLAY (haters can SEETHE because he WILL. Soz) and snatch the Universal title. I know where I want to take this fic...and it will happen shortly. You can probably guess where (those who follow me on Tumblr anyway!).**

 **xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 _Well...wasn't Brooklyn an emotional ride?!_

 _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I cannot cope without cutie pie Finn on TV for 6 months. And Sami hurt too?! Why not just kill my fic and be done with it, WWE?!_

 _Because they (Finn and Sami) are the leads since Coddles left, I am putting TS on hiatus for a while. Think of this as the 'midseason finale' like on Total Divas!_

 _So enjoy this last chapter while you can... I will probably sideline into cute Sami-Finn one-shots for now..._

 _So..on with the show!_

* * *

 **August 21, 2016, Barclays Center, Brooklyn, NY**

"Thank God I found you Fergal," Sami Zayn gasped as he stumbled into Catering at 2:30pm. It had been an interesting 12 hours to say the least. After what he'd hoped was a one-off, no strings attached, hate fuck with his long time nemesis, Zack Sabre Junior, the tables had completely turned on the Montreal native and now, Zack had not only made it up with him, had fallen head-over-heels in love for the redhead!

And not just cute puppy love.

Stage 5 clinger love.

Zack had moved into his hotel room, taken him to lunch yesterday, cajoled him into yet more sex afterwards and then taken him out to dinner...suits and everything. Sami knew he should be grateful...but he wasn't in love with Zack.

So why was he allowing the British technical wizard to shower him with ostentatious affection?

Because he was petrified that if he said no, or back off, Zack might go psycho at him. Now he knew how Finn felt when the scheming waitress in Corpus Christi, McKayla had cornered him.

"Sambo...what's the matter?" asked Finn, taking in the redhead's sheened face.

"I've just had to give Zack the slip," Sami panted, "I've left him in a Starbucks 2 blocks away. He went to the bathroom and I just ran."

Finn gave him a curious look.

"What did you go doing that for?"

"Because Fergal, I'm shit scared of him!"

"Why? Is it so bad that you've been the one to reform one of the biggest slappers in wrestling?"

"Yes."

Finn narrowed his eyes. Jesus Sami. You get a hot boy fall for you and still you complain?! Many would be crawling across broken glass to have Zack as their boyfriend. Yet Sami didn't want it?!

"Sami, that's a bit of a bitch move."

"Why? Fergal...you know that I'm not interested in pursuing a relationship with him!"

Finn thought back to what he and Noam Dar discussed Friday evening. He was trying to stave off his jealousy by acting super happy for Sami and Zack and thenceforth pushing them into a relationship, and also...he had such a big match, the biggest yet of his long, glittering 16 year career tonight. He didn't need anything clouding his focus. He had to go get painted soon, and he was also told he was to appear in a small backstage segment with Karl, Luke and AJ to get that Bullet Club pop from the smarks...out of paint, so it was going to be filmed shortly to allow him to become The Demon King.

His phone buzzed.

 ** _Chad A:_**  
 _Get your ass down to the ring. Your mom, dad and brother have shown up *tongue out emoji* ive just had to cover for you!_

"Oooh shit, ma and da are here," he gasped, "How's my hair?"

"Fergal, you don't exactly have a lot on there," sighed Sami, "Relax. You don't need to worry about my mess today. It's your night. Your big night."

"Don't keep saying that Sambo. Come and see ma and da. They are looking forward to seeing the greatest guy on earth."

He shot a big cheesy grin.

Sami blushed.

Finn was always like that, his close friends HAD to meet the WHOLE clan. Cody. Sami. Karl. Indeed ANYONE Finn classed as a good friend - even people like Sheamus, as well as Nikki Bella and Brandi Rhodes at New Year in Ireland this year! Sami didn't mind, he liked Finn's family. He'd once gone on a night out with Finn's youngest brother (and Finn had tweeted a photo of them, sparking yet more rumours about him and Sami amongst fans...) last year. They just shone Irish warmth.

"The greatest guy on earth in a pointless preshow match with my ex," pouted Sami.

"Hey, a wee bird told me that its the Dudleys' final match," Finn's green eyes sparkled as he linked his arm in Sami's, "Come on grumpy pants, say hello to my parents."

"FERGAL...what if Zack comes and makes a scene!"

"Then I can embarrass you hehehe. COME ON!"

He hauled the protesting Sami out of Catering and along the corridor toward where the ring was set up. A few people, plus numerous technicians were moving about. And Finn beamed as he spotted his mother and father, accompanied by a cameraman. More stuff for dot com.

"They're really playing up your story," remarked Sami, spotting the camera.

"I know...I don;t like it Sambo...adds to the pressure and you know I only like all eyes on me when I'm in the ring."

"Or posting fuck vids to Snapchat."

"SAMI. Ma will hear."

"Ooops..." Sami grinned, "I forgot. Fergal you are a good, Catholic boy."

"Shut up Sambo...sssh they're coming..." Finn had a big smile on his face as he padded over to shake his dad's hand, followed by one of his brothers. He then got another hug and kiss from his mother, who was also greeting Sami. Once all the initial pleasantries were over, and the camera man left, Sami was left feeling somewhat out of place as Finn enjoyed the time with his family.

Finn was reading Sami like a book (they seemed to know each other inside out these days), so he was going to make sure the redhead was included whatever happened.

"I hope, if I win the title," he said, "That Sami is my first challenger."

Sami blushed.

"Fergal there's much better opponents than me."

"REally? Mr Match Of The Night candidate every night? Mr I tore the house down with Cena despite a fucked up shoulder?"

"FERGAL...you're embarrassing me."

"He likes to," added Finn;s mother.

"MOTHER."

Now it was Sami's turn to smirk.

Finn gave him a 'you dare say one thing' type of glower.

"I'm not Cody," suddenly it didn't feel so wrenching to say the man Sami had manipulated's name. The redhead was still going to wait until Cody got his indie career really up and running before he reached out to try and build bridges with him, but since ZackGate, Sami realised that he really did miss having Cody around, even as just a friend, "I don't spill tea in front of relations."

"How is your strapping hunky pal?" piped up Finn's brother.

FInn went scarlet.

"He's doing fine...looks like his new career is getting to a good start," Finn said, "Still miss him though."

"I always thought he was such a nice boy," his mother said, "You should have made something of that, love."

"MA. Chad is my boyfriend."

"And a very nice wee lad he is...but I know you really liked young Cody."

Sami just gave Finn a placid smile.

Would he be a truly terrible friend if he was to say that something about Finn with Karl didn't ring true? He knew Finn cared for the elder former Bullet Club member very much, and they obviously dated in Japan...but...Sami wasn't sure. All the stuff about the demon sex and their relationship opening up but becoming very one sided. Sami would even go as far as saying that it was a marriage of convenience. Eased Karl into WWE, kept their existing friendship fresh, and a man to keep Finn from feeling upset and inadequate. But the fact that Finn had slutted about so hard since being with Karl had left a huge red flag.

What Finn didn;t know was that Cody had been chatting a lot on the phone with his mother, relaying the same concerns to her that Sami was currently having about him and Karl. In fact, the Georgian Prince and Finn's mother were both starting to suspect Finn was falling in love with another man. It was a mark of how well Cody had gotten to know Finn. Cody had also spilled the tea on Finn's impressive hit list since opening up his relationship...he knew Finn would NEVER forgive him for telling his ma that he'd been a slut. Cody hadn;t done it to be spiteful, but to try and illustrate why he didn't think Karl and Finn were right for one another. He'd also begged Finn's mother to not tell her son that she knew what he'd been up to these past few months.

"THERE YOU ARE!" came an excited English accent, making everyone jump.

Finn giggled and had to cover his mouth.

"Sami..." he said, "Someone to see you."

"Hm?"

"Dear dear Rami, I lost you, what am I like?"

Sami's heart sank. Zack Sabre Junior. Oh God. In front of FInn's mom and dad too!

He affixed what he hoped was a winning smile to his cute face and turned to face the lanky British indie superstar.

"Hi Zack..I mean, Lucas," he spluttered, blushing, "Yeah I didn't realise the time...had to dash back here."

"I wet myself when I couldn't see you in Starbucks, so I've bought you a fresh chai latte," Zack beamed, handing it to him.

Sami could have DIED.

Zack was clutching a HUGE bouquet of roses. And a wooden box which Sami recognised instantly. OH GOD! SOMEONE KILL HIM.

"For you.." Zack smiled, handing them to him, "And because I know you like it...some Turkish delight.."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww...kept this from us love," Finn's mother beamed.

Finn was beside himself with giggles.

"Stop laughing at him son!" barked his dad.

Always rely on the parentals to bring a big WWE superstar back to Earth!

"Thank you," Sami mumbled, "That's really sweet of you. Never been bought flowers by a guy before.."

"It's what you always wanted Sambo," piped up Finn.

Behind his laughing green eyes lurked the Balor demon, fuelled by jealousy. But he was adult and focused enough to keep it at bay for now and just TRY and be happy for Sami.

But the withering side-eye his mother just shot him suggested that maybe the snark hadn't totally vanished from his voice.

Zack opened the box of lokum/Turkish delight and handed Sami one of the shimmering soft pink cubes, thickly coated with cornstarch.

"The hack of ye...there's other folks here!" groaned Finn's brother as Zack popped the Arab sweetmeat into Sami's mouth.

Finn didn't know whether to laugh, find this cute, or want to be sick.

"I guess um...I better go put these in some water," Sami said.

"Allow me!" Zack squeaked with delight. He took the roses and clumsily galloped away to find a vase or some sort of container.

"Oh. My. GOD..." Sami sunk into a chair, burying his head in his hands. He could not BE any more embarrassed. Why Zack? Why? Talk about doing the most. This was the most extra display of affection yet. And even worse, it was in front of Finn, Finn's mom and dad AND his brother...plus ALL the techies who'd been stopped in their tracks and were also snickering as they continued with their arduous task of prepping the arena for the show.

"Not gonna offer ma and da a sweetie Sambo?" Finn had chosen to see the funny side.

"Of course...my manners, sorry Mr and Mrs Devitt," mumbled Sami, picking up the box of perfumed sweets and handing them around.

Finn took a photo and sent on WhatsApp

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _OMG SWEETS. YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS._

 _ **Cody Runnels:**_  
 _It's just Sami with a box of Turkish delight *heart eyes* love that shit *finger and thumb emoji*_

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _Guess who bought them for him?_

 _ **Cody Runnels:**_  
 _A fan?_

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _ZSJ! Zack is in LOVE with him and ITS ADORABLE._

 _ **Cody Runnels:**_  
 _Wait wha? Hold up? ZSJ. In LOVE? Well, Sami's dick game is the bomb *sassy girl emoji* I just didnt think he'd be the one that would get that slut hooked on him tbh_

 _ **Fergal Devitt:**_  
 _It's so amazing you've forgiven him. I've told him he's not to reach out to you for a while yet._

 _ **Cody RUnnels:**_  
 _Finny. Appreciate the concern as always but it's down to him at the end of the day. I'd like Sami and I to still be friends._

"Me too," Finn said to himself.

"So how long has this been going on?" asked FInn's mother.

"Only since yesterday. It's a long story..." Sami mumbled, "Fergal...hadn't you better start getting painted up soon?"

"Not just yet, jesus ma...Sambo can be SO bossy."

"And also," Sami said, "IF you win the WWE Universal Championship, you better take better care of it than you did the NXT championship. God. You turned that thing the colour of a twenty year old penny."

"Yes Fergal," his mother added, jokingly stern, "The state of that belt...I was disappointed, love. I have the Brasso in my handbag at the ready."

"SAMI...MUSH," Finn Z-snapped his redheaded best friend, "Go and look after Zack."

Huffing like a child on time-out, Sami got to his feet, said his goodbyes and padded out down the aisle and back up the ramp towards the stage.

Zack was whistling to himself as he arranged the big bunch of roses in a water jug swiped from Catering.

"Hey," Sami said, "You didn't have to.."

"I want to babes," Zack simpered, "I want to make you happy."

"I know but..."

"But NOTHING.." camped Zack, kissing him, "Come on, drink your latte and we'll get some food."

"Are you allowed backstage here?" asked Sami, looking around in case a fuming Triple H was on the warpath.

"Of course, CWC competitor."

"But Zack.."

"Lucas, babes. My name is Lucas."

"Lucas. Don't you think this is all bit...um...futile?" Sami sighed, "I'm not saying it's anything you've done...but...you don't want to sign with WWE. Why do you want to keep yourself. You'll rarely get to see me. You're 29. Not even 30 yet. You're young and should be playing the field."

"But I love you Rami. You're incredible."

"You just had some good ass sex."

"Understatement of the year. I screamed the place down. You do things to me that nobody else does. You always make me cum. I never have to get myself off with you."

He began to make out with Sami passionately.

"Zack...Lucas...please...at work..."

"Nonsense. Fergal tells me you love a bit of cheeky backstage fun!" giggled Zack, "And this monster tells me otherwise."

He groped the front of Sami's workout shorts.

Why was Sami hard.

But like before most pay per views, the redhead was backed up with sexual tension. He supposed, yeah why not.

"Let's find a little private area," he said.

"Wow Rami..."

"Yeah OK Lucas...no need to be so extra."

"Am I doing it wrong?"

"No youre fine just...you don't to praise me for breathing. Come on...in here...I've done it in this room many times."

"I bet you have, naughty boy!" giggled Zack.

The door to a small box room was pulled open and Sami yanked Zack inside. He wasted no time in devouring the tall, young Brit's mouth, Zack tasting a hint of sweet rose from the Turkish delight on Sami's breath.

"Oooh Rami...oh yeah.." moaned Zack between kisses, especially to his neck which he LOVED.

"We could be found any second," Sami hissed, "Gonna have to be quick."

Zack yanked his shorts down in a flash, pooling them at his ankles and he bent over, holding his pert arse cheeks open. YES PLEASE. Anything to get this beautiful ginger otter inside him again! He was ADDICTED to Sami's body. HOOKED. He couldn't get enough.

Sami dropped his shorts and spat on his hand.

"No lube," he said.

Zack bent over deliciously and fished a sachet of Pasante from his shorts pocket. Always prepared - beauty of being the biggest slut in independent wrestling. A shag was always a possibility. He tore it open with his teeth and began to prep himself efficiently. He handed the sachet to Sami.

The redhead began to coat his hardon. Why was he doing this?! At SummerSlam? With a guy he didn't like all too much. But Zack wanted it. He was going to give it. Why not?

They'd had sex this morning as well...4 times and counting and it was only 3pm on Sunday. Zack was itching to have Sami after his match...all sweaty and GRRRR. Mmmm. Post match fucks were his favourite - after all he mostly had a streak of getting his opponents dick after (except Shibata last month).

This morning, Sami had tried to be gentle with Zack, making love to the slutty Brit on his back, hoping it would put him off. But instead Zack's eyes had turned into sparkly pink hearts and he'd declared undying love for Sami once he'd come.

This was such a mess.

Why did Zack have to have such an addictively tight smooth ass? Why was he fun to fuck?

Sami pushed into Zack.

"AHHHH!"

"Ssssshhhhhhhhhhh!" hissed Sami.

"Can't help it..." whined Zack, "You make me scream babes.."

"Fine...but you can pay up if someone catches us."

"Just fuck my pussy please you fucking stud."

Ok.

Sami began to pound Zack hard and fast...God he was so tight and warm...and those screams he made...he was like Finn.

NO.

Sami don't think of him.

You've just been speaking with his family and now you're imagining him on the end of your dick whilst screwing one of his long time friends?!

"OHH YEAH! OWN ME RAMI! I'M YOUR BITCH!"

Oh GOD.

Zack you were so fucking extra.

"Yeah!" Sami snarled, "Who's my bitch Sabre?"

"Me Rami. Use me Rami!"

Sami pulled hard on Zack's hair and slapped his jiggling, smooth ass hard. Mmmm what an ASS. Such beautiful long legs. Sami may not love Zack. But he appreciated the British wizard's sex appeal. And why he could put so many men under his spell.

He wondered just how many dicks had been in this ass? A good 1000?

"Sir...sir..."

"Yes boy?!" barked Sami.

"May I ride you sir? I want to use my pussy to please you."

Suited Sami. Zack can do the work. He had match energy to conserve.

He pulled out and lay on the cold linoleum.

Zack kicked off his trainers, his shorts, briefs and peeled off his own Suplex Apparel tee. Now stark naked, he lowered his lean, elegant body onto Sami, hissing as he was penetrated.

"AHHH YEAH.." he moaned and began to ride.

Sami just lay there whilst Zack worked his body like a pro...fuck...he was so hot...which was why Sami was still fucking him...but Sami knew what a manipulative whore he was and still believed he was being punked on a major scale.

Zack was showing off every trick in his arsenal, as to why he could bed any man. He clenched, convulsed, paused, snapped his hips...held his hands behind his head...he was a wizard at gay sex too. No wonder his body count was so astronomical. He was one good fuck.

"Ohhh YEAH...you are the fucking best...yeah...keep hitting me just there Rami...don't fuckin' stop...fucking have it...YEAH! OH FUCK YEAH.." He was now going hard and fast as his orgasm approached...oh yes...Sami was going to make him cum again! OH YES! He started to scream as it burned through his legs and skin...yes,...bit more...oh God...

Zack threw back his head and screamed at the top of his lungs as he exploded long, thick ropes all over Sami's furry chest and solid belly. Mmmmm YES...God Sami was just SO HOT...a real man. With hairy bits. Which was why Zack was in love.

He was so spent.

But he kept riding like a good boy.

He wanted Sami's load.

"Sir...cum in me please sir.."

* * *

Finn exhaled as he checked his elaborately painted reflection in the mirror. The body paint artist had excelled herself. He almost didn't want to go out and wrestle as it would ruin her hard work. He'd chosen to be painted alone, so he could allow Balor to rise from within. And it wasn't difficult.

Especially as Corey Graves and Tom Phillips had decided to swing by and throw some shade at Sami when he was in earshot, being painted, knowing he couldn't come and scalp them. So he'd settled for fuming silently.

Where was Sami?

Probably doing sickening couple things with Zack Sabre Junior.

A knock came on the door and a technician came in.

"Hey Balor...your photoshoot call is ready."

"OK."

Finn huffed and padded out. He'll slay this dot com shoot and then it was time to warm up. It was the biggest match of his career. Only he and Seth knew the outcomes. Dean Ambrose had also been present, naturally, both as Seth's moral support, and to find out the outcome of his own bout against Dolph.

And as he made his way to the area that had been lit and set up for the photos, he spotted Sami at last.

"Fergal...WOW.." gasped Sami, taking in the ornate and impressive design, one of the spookiest interpretations yet of the Demon King persona.

Finn couldn't help but smile like a sap.

"The artist is a diamond," he sighed, "I paid her a hefty tip."

"With cash or something else?" Sami couldn't help himself.

"SAMI."

"I was only kidding Fergal..."

"So where's lover boy?"

"Gone to take his seat thank God."

"So where did you troll off to earlier, excuse me?" Finn pouted, prodding Sami in the chest, "Nobody could find you, I was looking everywhere!"

"Um...yeah...Zack...wanted to leave his mark backstage."

"Okay Sambo once this show's over we need to talk about this."

"Yeah we do...I'm so stuck Fergal. And Ben is walking about with this smirk. I wanna punch him in the mouth."

"Couldn't transfer that resentment to me could you? It would help me get into Demon King mode."

"Demon queen more like. And those tights Fergal...can I ask you something?"

"Fire away cutie."

Sami smiled.

Finn gulped.

Ooops.

Anyhoo.

"Um...is everything OK with you Karl? Just...I've not seen you with him all weekend. You've been either with your family, Noam, or me."

"It's such a huge event Sambo that I want to stay closest to people who mean the most to me."

It was hardly a confession but Sami was an incredibly deep thinker so Finn knew that would set the cogs inside the redhead's brain into motion.

"Karl is your boyfriend Fergal."

"Zack is yours Sambo."

"Shush. He's just a fuck that's hanging around like a bad smell."

"Sami he bought you roses, something you always wished Neville would buy you! He even bought you Turkish delight!"

"I'm Syrian. It's a different country. War torn. But still not Turkey."

"Still a popular sweet in that part of the world though right?"

"Fergal you look tense."

"Big match Sambo."

Sami had an overwhelming urge to hug the small painted man.

"I'd hug you, but I might smudge that amazing paint."

"Please...would be so nice right now."

"What if I mess it up?"

"Hug. Please."

Sami did so. Finn nuzzled his neck, the headdress tickling Sami's bare chest. Awwww. Sami felt the faintest tickle of lips against his pale skin. Did FInn just kiss his neck?

Finn broke away, his green eyes sparkling.

"I'm so glad you're here to share this moment with. I will watch you slay with Pac. Just...life's too short to bear grudges Sambo. Bear that in mind hun."

"Understood. Maybe I can be quits with him. But he will never be my boyfriend again."

"No. Because his lovely long hair will have an accident at the hands of Zack and some scissors. He did that once you know, a lad who fucked him for a bit on the indies...turned out he had a girlfriend but he told Zack he was single. The girl tried to keep things nice and even went to go see him to tell him to move on from this guy...he ended up hacking off her hair whilst she sat and drank a cup of tea. Pretty girl she was too, Japanese. Long black hair down to her bum. She ended up with one of those 'I want to speak to the manager' cuts after Zack was finished."

Sami blanched.

OH GOD! Zack WAS Glenn Close in Fatal Attraction.

"And this was someone who wasn't really a boyfriend but one of his regular casual dicks?" he spluttered.

This didn't help him one bit!

"NOT HELPING!" he cried.

"It was more the guy lying to him that did it...but ya know wee Zack," Finn said, "He can be a spiteful little cunt...sorry. I know that's not your favourite word. I've had my bunny boiler moments too so I guess I can't shade."

"Yeah. Marty Scurll's car.." Sami reminded him.

"But Marty's a fuckboy who lied to me," Finn said, doing some stretches. God that BODY. Sami couldn't take his eyes off his friend, "Oh God. I need another wee. Been like a garden hose today!"

"Nerves," Sami said, "Don't worry Fergal. You will SLAY."

"Come with me," Finn pleaded.

"Why am I always taking you to the mens room?" chuckled Sami.

"Because you don't judge me," Finn said.

He was padding towards the bathroom. He cautiously pushed open the door to check the mens room was clear before slipping inside. He wasn't in the mood for small talk with other wrestlers not named Sami Zayn today.

"SAMI. I CAN'T BE DOING WITH THIS!" he erupted.

"What's up?" Sami cam sprinting in after.

"The cubicles have NO DOORS!" complained FInn.

"Guys stand to piss."

"Sami..." Finn sighed.

Oh. Right. The paint. Sami remembered his best friend's occasional preference to sit.

"Fergal. I've seen you naked. I've fucked your ass several times. You think watching you take a piss will offend me?" snorted Sami.

Finn awkwardly headed for one of the doorless stalls and lowered his black trunks to his knees. OK this was another bonding moment, he guessed.

"You look like such a chick," Sami smiled, "You're sitting to take a piss. That headgear is like long hair and your wrists are so limp...plus you really walk fem these days."

"Yeah thanks for making me feel even more selfconscious Sambo." Finn stood up, just about covering up his semi as he pulled up his trunks. Sami saw. Oh HEY FINN. How you doin?

The thought of Sami pounding his tight arse had given Finn a problem that was refusing to go down. Why was he thinking about this? Why now? That was another reason why he had sat to piss. And to protect his paint.

"Is pissing like yawning?" Sami complained, heading to the stall. Hey, these tights were new!

Finn was watching. Oh please drop them all the way down Sami. He mentally slapped himself. He knew that he and Karl had to have a talk soon. It was unfair to string him along when his heart was obviously inclined towards another.

"Fergal do you mind?"

"Sorry..." Finn looked away.

2 minutes later, Sami padded over to wash his hands.

"Sambo," Finn said, suddenly overcome with nasty introvert nerves, "I can't do it. Can you fill in for me? Please? I'll ask them to double your pay!"

"Calm down," Sami sighed, "Where did this come from?"

"I just...all those people...they have such plans for me...I can't fuck this up! Ma and Da are here. Me brother. The whole family. You. Cody. Bex. All here to watch."

"Cody's not here is he?"

"He said he was tuning in. First WWE show he's watched except my stuff on YouTube since he left. Sami I can't. I'll let everyone down! Body paint can't hide my flaws!"

He was pacing the tiled floor frantically.

"Hey...hey...come on now Fergal...you've had big matches before...15 thousand here last year with Kevin!"

"This is SUMMERSLAM. Wrestlemania lite. It's OK for you! You've done Mania!"

"Calm down Fergal, c'mon, let's get you some tea. Settle your nerves."

"Caffeine is not ideal."

"Mint tea then. Moroccan style. Lots of sugar...don't pout. You won't lose those abs after one cup!"

"You have mint tea bags?"

"I asked the powers that be to supply them in Catering. Come on little one..."

"Sambo. You'll get a slap."

"Oh really?" giggled Sami, putting on an Oirish accent, "' _Oooh can someone help me..I'm only wee'_! (he sucked his thumb in an imitation of Finn) You play on your royal shortness all the time!"

"MEAN."

* * *

It was a nail biting match as the entire Raw roster was gathered in front of a monitor to watch Finn vs Seth. Sami was at the front.

He was also on WhatsApp in snatched moments between the big spots.

"OOOOHHH!" gasped many voices.

Sami looked up as Seth held up Finn outside the ring, before hurling him hard into the barricade.

"OW..." he hissed, as FInn took a horrid bump to the shoulder that looked like it hurt. A lot.

BUZZ.

 _ **Cody Runnels:**_  
 _OMFG THAT BUMP *screaming emoji*_

Yes. Sami had been WhatsApping Cody since he'd finished his match...and managed to be civil to Neville after, the adrenaline overriding his resentment towards his Geordie ex. He'd left Finn alone to warm up (to Taylor Swift of course. It might not exactly be demonic but it chilled him out. Plus he'd picked songs like I Knew You Were Trouble and other breakup ones).

Speaking to Cody again had been surprisingly easy once the initial awkward apologetic small talk was dealt with and they could talk about wrestling. And cute Irish green eyed boys. Cody was staying with Stephen Amell to watch the show, as of course it was a year since Cody and his hunky Canadian actor had wrestled (and first met in bed!). And Sami was even happy for them. He knew Finn had told him to WAIT, but he felt like it would be better for him to reach out sooner. And Cody had been a touch frosty initially, but had thawed considerably as the chat went on. And now they were just live-commentating matches, dragging those who were awful (Miz and Maryse for example) and gushing over those who slayed (Sasha, Charlotte, AJ Styles, Cena)

It had been a huge shock to see Nikki Bella return. But sadly, she was headed to Smackdown, not Raw. So no #Squad reunion. But she looked in fine form, hitting a sick TKO on Carmella, who'd played the babyface in peril role in the match.

On and on Finn and Seth went.

Sami was sure Finn was in pain.

Something wasn't right, but he was soldiering on like the 16 year veteran he was, still hitting move after move. Seth was a maestro between the ropes. And so was FInn. It was art in its purest form.

Finally, Finn hit a Coup De Grace and the room erupted as he got the 3 count and now crowned inaugural Universal Champion.

 _ **Rami Sebei:**_  
 _YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSS! HE JUST FUCKING SLAYED MY SOUL *crown emojis* *princess emojis*_

 _ **Cody RHodes:**_  
 _HES A FUCKING QUEEN. LOOK AT HIM JUST LOOK AT HIM *heart eyes* GO GET HIM GURL *raised hands*_

Sami took that remark at face value. Go get him indeed.

The camera panned down as Finn celebrated with front row seats...finally, emotionally, hugging his mother and father who just looked SO proud.

Sami's brown eyes were dewy.

Congratulations.

You deserve it.

About time.

Finn was queen of the hive.

Sami couldn't leave his seat quick enough to sprint over to gorilla to be first in line to offer the congratulatory hugs to his best friend. YAAAAAS.

The Amigos were back to rule this joint.

Unfortunately most of the roster were in pursuit.

 _Such fakes! t_ hought Sami. Last week most of them were salty about Finn being pushed to the main event in his first month, just like the redhead had predicted last year - Finn had them ALL pressed. And now they wanted to go kiss his ass? No bitch. Only members of the #squad that remained - himself, Nikki Bella, Charlotte, Becky, Sasha - were worthy of Finn's time as far as Sami was concerned. Oh and Enzo and Cass of course.

It struck Sami too, how depleted the #Squad formerly known as the Amigos and Plastics had become. Paige had been suspended. Brie Bella was retired. Cody was an indie worker.

"Hey NikkI!" Sami beamed as she appeared from a corridor, followed closely by a sobbing Becky Lynch, "Becky...awww don't cry!"

"All he ever wanted was to be on top here," sobbed Becky, as Nikki threw an arm around her.

They'd approached gorilla position.

Seth and Finn were hugging.

"Awesome match man," Seth said, "Honour."

"Same to you," Finn grunted, "You're incredible out there.."

He spotted Sami.

And then the tears started. His shoulder was smarting. He'd dislocated it when he'd bumped the barricade, but that tough Irish resiliency plus consummate veteran professionalism had driven him to pop it back in and continue the match. If Sami could tear the place down with Cena after tearing his shoulder, then Finn was DAMNED if he wasn't going to do the same!

"SAMI..." he wailed and just buried himself in the redhead's chest, the emotion just pouring out. Happiness. Pain.

He'd fucking done it.

"Hey hey...ssh..." Sami soothed, "You fucking SLAYED. You are the King."

"I prefer Queen," piped up Nikki.

FInn lifted his head. He'd had to miss a few matches to prepare himself...that voice sounded familiar.

"Nikki...hi..." he murmured, wiping his streaming eyes.

"Hey..." grinned Nikki, hugging him, "Oooh look I have paint on me now!"

"How are ye.." Finn croaked.

"Never mind me, I'd go see Becky, champ," she teased.

And a fiery orange-clad mass enveloped him in a furious embrace.

Teacher and student sharing the moment.

* * *

 **22 August 2016, Raw, Brooklyn, NY**

It was 5pm.

New Universal Champion Finn Balor was sore and sad.

He'd already blown up the internet yet again after a canny fan had posted a photo of him leaving the hotel with his arm in a sling...

He had suffered a torn labrum in his match, and he was told that in no uncertain terms that he would need surgery...which could lead to 6 months off. What could this mean for his championship?

He'd already appeared with Charlotte on Good Morning America today, sore and bearing this cross. He'd had a mental slap to the face whilst filming the show (on barely any sleep at all) after meeting a man with just one arm backstage.

So he'd agreed to relinquish his title after barely 24 hours of being a champion. It was only fair. Why should he hog it if he wouldn't be back until next year potentially. He was only human. He could get better. He still had both arms. That man didn't. And he was carrying on and facing life. Finn decided, with a heavy heart, that it was the right thing to do. And Stephanie and Triple H had been completely supportive and understanding of the idea.

He'd had virtually zero sleep last night. Although it had been awesome to celebrate with his family and Sami (and Karl, he supposed)...as well has have a gushy Facetime with Cody, who of course had to call whilst FInn was with his parents.

And not only that, Noam Dar was his ride to the hotel. So another close friend (especially after Friday's conversation by the Brooklyn Bridge) to share his moment with. He'd never forget this weekend.

But now it was Raw.

And his arm was in a sling.

He was still suited up from earlier. He just wanted to throw on some pyjamas and hide away in bed. Preferably cuddling the warm body of a hunky, furry, red headed otter.

Finn had fallen HARD for Sami.

If that wasn't already obvious.

He'd confessed it all to Noam Dar on Friday after it hit him like a thunderbolt after all these months. Talk about misplaced jealousy. He'd been pissed off about Cody and Sami getting together. And all this time, he'd presumed it was because of Cody (whom he still loved but accepted long ago that he could never have)...but it was actually because of Sami. He'd enjoyed their brief fling in NXT behind Wade Barrett's back far more than he realised in hindsight. After all, he'd always thrown out those tweets about Sami, thinking they were just illustrating how much he valued the redhead's friendship.

Sometimes, Finn thought bitterly, he could be so stupid. An intelligent man in his mid 30s. And he was struggling with a teenage crush on his best friend. A friend who'd fucking SLEPT WITH numerous times! And yet, couldn't bring himself to just TELL Sami how he was feeling.

But, there were numerous obstacles. One, being Karl Anderson. Another now being Zack Sabre Junior. Sami didn't need more burdens in his life, Finn decided. Maybe he'd just have to nurse this whilst he was on the road to recovery with this injury and just let Sami get on with his life. Maybe it, like his passion for Cody had, would dissipate, leaving just close brotherly friendship.

The car ride from the Barclays Center to the hotel last night was SUCH FUN, though. Noam, him, Sami, Zack. (Finn had insisted Karl ride with Luke. He knew that he couldn't make excuses much longer and Karl was too nice a man to be strung along). Just like the indies. He and Noam had had enormous fun laughing at how sickeningly sappy Zack was acting to poor Sami, but deep down, Finn was wishing, that HE was the one showering Sami with sparkly pink love hearts.

Oh it was such a complicated nightmare.

Why was love such a torment?

* * *

Sami was sat with Karl Anderson to watch the opening of the show on a monitor. Both men were getting emotional all over again as Finn cut his promo, fighting with all his fierce Irish temper to hold back the tears. He was speaking totally from the heart and his green eyes sparkled with pain.

"Baby..." Karl breathed.

Sami had never seen big tough Machine Gun so raw. And he fidgeted guiltily, given his suspicions that their relationship wasn't as solid as it outwardly seemed. He had tried to fish last night, but Finn was more interested in talking to him about Zack. And his match, obviously.

Sami did dig Karl. He was a good guy. He wasn't an ass, undeserving of Finn's precious heart unlike Barrett. But Sami wanted to see Finn happy. And despite the brotherhood between Finn and Karl, the redhead wasn't so sure the Irish cutie would find that happiness and completion with Karl. They just...Sami wasn't sure what it was.

Finn formally handed over his belt as 'Thank You Finn' chants rang from the rafters.

"I hope all those fucktards who bitched about the belt deisgn are happy!" snapped Karl, "Look at him! That's a broken brother right there."

"Pressed neckbeards can just stay salty," Sami snapped, "Fergal is above them all anyway. He'll still be queen of Raw, title or no title."

"You don't half feed his ego Zayn," Karl sighed, "I sometimes wonder if it's a good idea him hanging with you so much."

"He's my closest friend!" spluttered Sami, "Do you really have a problem with that?"

"No man not at all...just...he can't stay humble if you're stroking his ego and calling him a queen all the time!" smiled Karl, "I'm the one who has to suffer his bitch rants. Not that I complain...most dudes and chicks out there want a piece of him."

"And they'll stop at nothing to take it," Sami said, more bitterly than he intended, "He needs protecting at all costs. He's not been on Raw a month and the crazies are out there. He's already struggling with being recognised more."

"The shit some of them were sending him after Toys R Us," Karl said through gritted teeth, "Honestly brother. I could have happily broken several jaws. Its one thing I've realised since signing. WWE fans are some of the most entitled, fickle..."

"Yeah but they also pay our salaries," Sami said, "I can't stand half of them too. But you have to take the rough with the smooth. Entertaining them is why we do what we do."

"I know man, but...I just wish they'd see that we are humans too."

"ZAYN!" came the bellow of a techie, "YOU SHOULD BE IN GORILLA IN 5! VINCE IS GOING NUTS!"

"Oh shit...um.,..I'll catch you later Karl. Keep Fergal safe."

"I will man, don't worry."

Sami got to his feet and sprinted down the corridor towards gorilla positon. Of COURSE he'd be sent out to 'avenge' Finn to big bad bully Seth! Somebody knew what they were doing!

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Like a spectre in a haunted mansion, Zack Sabre Junior had suddenly materialised out of a side room, a huge dopey grin on his face.

"Hi Lucas...look, I need to go out...I'm due to take on Rollins..."

"Whoops silly me.." camped Zack, "Slap my wrist!"

He camply slapped his wrist.

Sami gave a pained laugh. Not now Zack. Please. It was bad enough he was invited here by Triple H tonight as a guest. Even though he had no intention of signing a WWE contract. But because he was a CWC guy and friend of FInn...damnit.

"I better let you go Rami hadn't I?" he giggled.

Oh Sami. Zack was enchanted. It might be worth signing with the company just to be with him every single day. He'd already considered changing his Twitter handle to _**iLikeZackSabreJr**_ but he had a feeling people might drag him hard for that. Especially his frenemy Will Ospreay. Some days Will was fun, to go out with; to wrestle; to fuck. Other times he was the world's biggest pain in the arse.

How about _**LucasELRS**_ as a handle? Lucas **E** atwell **L** oves **R** ami **S** ebei?

Nope.

He had to keep his ring name on there because his Twitter also served to keep him in work. Part and parcel of being an independent star. Zack felt he had too much left to do in the indies. But being part of WWE for SummerSlam weekend had been MAGICAL for the British technical wizard. Especially falling in love with the beautiful Arabian Prince that was just going out now to massive pops to face Seth.

"A whole new world..." Zack sung to himself, "A dazzling place I never knew..."

Yeah so what? Sami was Aladdin and he was Jasmine. Shut up. He was in love. If he wanted to sing Disney ditties to himself backstage at Raw, he was gonna damn well do it.

"You singing Aladdin?" came an amused Irish accent.

"Oh, hey slag bag," Zack was back to his usual self, "How ya feeling?"

"Like I want to curl up and die," Finn confessed, "I'm tired. I hurt. I need hugs Zack."

"Well don't look at me, I ain't here to be your wet nurse," Zack sassed, "I'm a taken boy now."

"Zack...you might wanna cool things off just a wee bit," Finn warned him, "I'm asking as a friend to both you and Sami. Just think about how you treated him, and how you're being now..."

"Am I being too much?" Zack's eyes widened, "I only want to make him happy Fergal. Is he not happy? Does he bitch about me?"

"No, God...since when have YOU been so paranoid about what a boy thinks of you?" Finn lied, "Just...back it up a touch. You've only been 'dating'.."

"DON'T USE AIR QUOTES AT ME!" screamed Zack, suddenly.

Finn jumped out of his skin. Wow.

"OK...OK...where did that come from?" he gasped.

"You were taking the piss! You think I'm deluded."

"Why are you being so...well...mental?"

"I'm not! I love him Fergal!"

"Zack you're acting irrationally.." Finn was struggling to keep his cool. Why was Zack being so extra? This was someone who ate up men and spat them out for fun, sometimes even pretending to love them just to get their dick up his arse and then blocking them after...now he was acting like a lovesick schoolgirl?! It was funny at first but now Finn was finding this whole thing to be a complete pantomime only twice as annoying. Was Zack truly being sincere or was this all an elaborate scam? Was Zack biding his time to truly break Sami, and because the redhead wasn't responding quite how Zack wanted, the lanky Brit was laying it on with a trowel, becoming more and more OTT until Sami jumped to his tune before delivering the, if you pardon the expression, coup-de-grace?

Or maybe FInn was just allowing jealousy on his own part to cloud his judgment and just maybe Zack had truly fallen head-over-heels for Sami?

"I am not!" snapped Zack, "I fucking LOVE HIM!"

"Don't smother him then," Finn sighed.

"I thought he liked romance! He said the roses were beautiful and that the Turkish delight was the best stuff he's had in a while!"

"He does...but...just...oh I dunno. I can't give relationship advice at the best of times."

"But you know him so well Ferg..."

"That I do."

"So can you tell me if he definitely loves me back?!" Zack was almost pleading.

"I think you need to find this out alone hun," Finn said, "Look, I need to go see the doctor...Chad's waiting for me. I'll catch ya later."

* * *

Sami hobbled through the curtain and was immediately accosted by Zack.

"Rami oh my God babes...you're hurt...let me help you!"

"Whoa whoa just give me a second..." Sami groaned.

"That looked nasty, I couldn't watch," Zack babbled, "Do you need an ice pack? I can go get the doctor or a trainer?"

"Lucas...Zack.." Sami said, "Look."

He eased his weight onto the ankle that had gone in the match...before walking perfectly normally down the corridor.

"It's a work!" he grinned, "You seen Fergal on your travels?"

"Never mind him!" beamed Zack, hugging him and smothering him with yet more kisses, "I have to fly home tomorrow...wanna spend the rest of my time here with my Arabian prince.."

Awww. OK Sami had to admit that was cute. But he still didn't love Zack. They were gonna have to talk sooner rather than later.

"Ya know, you should have thought twice about refusing to sign with WWE," Sami said.

"Me too," admitted Zack, "But I have so much more left to do on the indies to want to throw it all away for a McMahon wage slip."

"It's good pay. Why do you think everyone comes here?"

"Not everyone succeeds babes. I could be a waste of time like Breeze."

"Hold the shade Zack."

"Well it's true isn't it, so many people come here and end up a Z-list nobody," Zack sassed, "I am A-list on the indies and I expect nothing less when I sign. There's no guarantee I'd be on the same level as you."

"Modest as ever," snorted Sami.

"Oh sorry babes.." Zack kicked a wires box, "I know I can be a bit arrogant sometimes.."

A BIT?! Sami had to bite his tongue.

"You're A1 between the ropes," he said, "Can't blame you I suppose."

"You can. I was foul to you Rami. It still cuts me when I think about it."

"I told you Lucas. I forgave you. Why would I have sex with you if I hate you?"

"Because I'm a skank who needs using. That's what Fergal said you called me."

"Because I was mad at you...Lucas...not now! Fucks sake, anyone could see!"

Zack had sunk to his knees in front of him and began to pull down his tights. Anything to make Sami happy. If it meant degrading himself backstage at WWE Raw, then he would do it. Zack was so smitten with him that he would crawl across broken glass with one of Noam Dar's pup tails jammed up his arse if it pleased Sami.

"Does sir need attention?" Zack asked, giving him big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Sir needs his boy to grow a fucking set!" snarled Sami in frustration, "Sabre. Go and fetch me some water."

Wrong approach? Maybe.

But he was making Sami stir crazy.

Zack padded away obediently to find some water.

It was now, or never.

He waited for Sami to head back to Catering, as he guessed that would be where he'd go.

"Sir, wait!" he said, taking after him.

"What?" Sami asked.

"If you're going to Catering, why did you need me to get you water? DId you want to get rid of me?!" Zack gasped.

"Just need a bit of space Lucas. Space is just as valuable as company in relationships," Sami said.

"OK babes." Zack had a placid smile on his face as he obediently took a few paces back to remain a safe distance behind the redhead.

Sami couldn't take much more of this. He didn't want to hurt Zack's feelings. Or make him mad. This was just too much to handle. A lovesick puppy didn't cover it. It was like an old Hanna-Barbera Dastardly & Muttley cartoon, where one of the pilots got chased by a lovesick farm girl literally everywhere, be it in the air or on the ground!

He made a beeline for the falafel at the food table once he'd entered Catering. That match with Rollins had made him pretty freaking hungry.

"Oooh what can I get for you babes?" Zack gushed, "Go sit yourself down, you've just had a match! Allow me!"

"I'm fine thanks Lucas...told you, the ankle is a work."

"Nonsense!" Zack trilled, guiding him to a chair and actually pushing him into it, "Just tell me what you want and I'll load your plate."

"OK...um...the falafel would be good...some hummus...salad...and a pita for carbs," Sami said.

"Coming right up!" Zack squeaked happily and he bounded over to the table to get the goodies. Serving Sami made him happy and he didn't care.

As Zack began to gleefully pile Sami's plate with everything he'd asked for (he would arrange it much more neatly once he'd filled it), a shadow fell across him as Neville had come over, unable to cope watching this ridiculous display much longer.

"Wotcha Pac," Zack said.

"Alright pal," Neville replied.

"By the way, those backstage photos you took with Rami...not cool," Zack glowered at him, "I am willing to accept that you and he have called a truce. But they looked a bit too, shall we say friendly? I know what you're after, and you can just stop right now - you just TRY making a move and recreating the past...well..you know how...HANDY I can be with sharp objects."

"I don't want to get back with Sami. I'm just happy he and I can be mates again," snorted Neville, "OK Sabre. Out with it. What's your game?"

"There is no game. I am in love with Rami."

"Bollocks. You don't know the meaning of the word unless it's towards yourself."

"I'm asking you nicely Pac. Bugger off before I cut your hobbit face up in front of ALL your WWE friends." spat Zack, turning to glower at him, folding his arms and hissing through his nose. He was a fair bit taller than the more muscular Neville.

"You couldn't cut a slice of cheese," snorted Neville.

"Just remember that Jap bitch's hair I hacked off!" snarled Zack, "I'm sure a bob cut would suit you too. Show off those hideous ears of yours. Body off Baywatch, face off Crimewatch indeed!"

"You need your head examined mate...look, I dunno why you're threatening me with violence...I thought we were friends."

"You dared to accuse me of stitching Rami up?! You don't know my feelings Ben Satterly!"

"Don't get hysterical for fucks sake! People are looking!"

"I am not hysterical Pac!"

"You are...look mate, can I get ya something? Have ya eaten today?" Neville had noticed Zack's hand was shaking quite a bit.

The Catering table was distinctly un-vegan friendly. The falafels contained egg, according to the tub they came in.

Neville took the plate Zack had made for Sami.

He piled on some salad onto another, along with a fat buff blob of hummus.

"I dunno what else is vegan," he said.

"Thank you.." sighed Zack, "Sorry...I thought you were accusing me of something horrible. All I want to do is make him happy."

"Then do it. I'm cool with it. He's not mine to have anymore."

"He's mine Pac. And I love him with all my heart."

He was trying to neaten up the plate he'd done for Sami, but his hands were shaking so much from hunger that he kept dropping bits.  
"For Gods sake...just eat mate!" Neville sighed, "Bloody hell, didn't think the 'I love him so much I can't eat' shit was an actual thing."

Zack reluctantly picked up a pita bread and bit a massive chunk out of it. If it was vegan or not, he didn't care. He was bloody hungry. And he wanted stable blood sugars for his next move.

"Get some hummus on that, good man.." Neville said, "Not seen you this on edge mate. You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," Zack sighed, pouring some water and taking a large gulp, "Help me make Rami's plate look pretty?"

"Sure..." Neville said, "Take it from me. Good food presentation is one of his things."

"When we went out for dinner Saturday," Zack said, "He was really chuffed with how they presented his meal. I'm taking everything on board Pac. I want to be his perfect man."

"He's hard work," Neville said, "But...if you're up for the challenge, go for it."

"I am more than up for it. I thrive on challenges."

"Then why don't you reconsider a WWE contract? Won't take much to bump you to Raw with us. The cruiserweights are due to come next month."

"I know Pac but...a girl has to look after number one as well as her man."

"You're a lad," snorted Neville, "And...(he lowered his voice), you are aware he is also a, y'know..bottom."

"The way he makes my hole tingle," Zack simpered, "He's all alpha man to me."

Giggle.

"Just don't even think you can change him." Neville warned.

"I don't want to. i just want to please and serve him, awwww...pretty plate. Ta Pac."

Zack picked up the two plates and padded over delightedly to Sami, who was chatting to Cody on WhatsApp.

"Hey!" beamed Zack, "Got your food babes."

"Awww you didn;t have to go all fancy, it's only Catering," Sami smiled, "Thanks Lucas."

"I thought you liked food well presented?"

"Only in restaurants," Sami giggled, "Oh you..."

Was it him, or was Zack starting to grow on him already? He seemed to go out of his way un-necessarily to ensure Sami's happiness. And the redhead couldn't remember the last time a guy did that for him. Maybe he should consider Zack's feelings some more? He did seem to want to make him happy, and Sami would be wrong to throw it back in his face considering all he ever wanted himself was a man to sweep him of his feet and create a fairy tale with.

"You gonna sit and have your own food?" asked Sami.

"In a minute," Zack said.

"Stop hovering over me, you're making me nervous!" the redhead said.

"OK.." Zack sank down...but not into a chair.

He had sunk to one knee.

Gasps.

Stares.

A few sniggers.

Zack reached into his shorts pocket and pulled out a small purple box. He'd been shopping today.

So what if it had been 48 hours?!

Sometimes you just KNEW.

And if this wouldn't make Sami the happiest man alive, what would?

Zack knew all Sami wanted was marriage and children.

"Rami Sebei..." Zack whimpered, fighting back tears.

"What the hell..." Neville had dropped the plate of chicken drumsticks he was holding.

Charlotte Flair had just walked in with Dana Brooke and both blonde women had frozen at the sight of indie star Zack Sabre Junior on 1 knee in front of Sami Zayn.

All eyes were on them.

Sami had just been about to lift a falafel ball to his mouth when he realised what Zack was doing.

He gaped.

He froze.

He dropped the falafel to the floor.

What was Zack doing? Please tell him it wasn't what he thought it was!

Zack flipped open the box.

A beautiful brushed silver ring with a black band in the centre glittered on dark claret velvet.

"Rami Sebei...my beautiful ray of Arab sunshine...will you marry me?"

Catering had gone deathly silent.

* * *

 **24 August 2016, Birmingham, AL**

Cody Rhodes wasn't the biggest fan of hospitals. The bleeping. The scrubs. The tension in the air. He'd of course been in his fair share of them himself over the years - 2011 was a particularly memorable occasion, when Randy Orton buried a ring bell in his cranium which required 9 staples and a resultant feud. Oh, and Ted DiBiase almost laying out a regretful Randy backstage. Now Randy himself was suffering a similar fate 5 years down the line at the hands of the remorseless monster that was Brock Lesnar. Or, as Cody had preferred to call the UFC star, Botch Lobster. He wasn't a fan, never had been.

But having been following the company he had left over the past few days, he knew that he had to be in this hospital today. Plus, he'd been summoned.

By Finn Balor's mother.

Cody was pissed off. Not at being summoned here, but at the fact his friend was in bed recovering from major shoulder surgery after relinquishing his newly-won WWE Universal title owing to serious injuries incurred at the hands of Seth Rollins. Cody didn't know whether this had been an existing underlying ailment aggravated by the hard hitting match, or whether Hitman just may be right, and that Rollins was dangerous in the ring, after all - the top star on Raw had ended the legend Sting's career. Cody was even prepared to point the finger at his former friend Dean Ambrose, Seth's lover. Dean had SEETHED at Finn and Cody's close friendship, citing that Finn had 'poisoned Cody against him' and replaced him. Would Dean be that petty and spiteful that he'd order his partner to hurt his friendship rival and stick him on the shelf for 6 months?!

The ravenette paced the shiny linoleum floors of the hand gel-scented facility. He had been given the directions to the room Finn was recovering in.

Well, if Finn was out, no need for Cody to continue watching WWE. He'd also tried to find out if Sami Zayn's ankle injury last night (oh look, once again, in a ROLLINS match) was a work or legit. Imagine that? Both remaining Amigos taken out in one go?! Sami hadn't replied to his WhatsApps. Up until Raw, he had. Something had obviously changed.

Actually, Cody may watch Smackdown because they were actually using their women's divison to build characters (and because Eden/Brandi's belle Nikki was now officially a blue-brand talent). And he didn't have to watch his brother make an ass of himself with R-Truth week in, week out.

He felt like he had no business even being here. But when your best friend's mom calls you and almost begs you to come and see her sick son, you didn't say no. And Stephen Amell had practically pushed Cody out the front door, the actor fully aware of how much the now former inaugural WWE Universal Champ meant to Cody.

The now independent wrestler was also carrying a bag. Inside it was some Barry's Tea, a Porter Cake (thanks Brandi. She was a beast at baking!) a Lego set and a super cute plush giraffe he'd found in a local toy store. Anyone would think he was visiting a sick child, not a 35 year old man.

Ah.

There was the room.

He knocked the door.

"Come in..." came a strong female Irish accent that wasn't Becky Lynch.

Cody did wonder how Becky was coping with all this.

He took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

Finn Balor was asleep on the hospital bed, all bandaged up and his resting arm carefully supported to help his repairing shoulder. Cody was struck by how small he was. All the times Finn had used the 'I'm only wee' thing to get his own way. He really was wee. Despite his facial hair and his ripped torso (he obviously didn't have a shirt on because of where the injury was), he looked like a little boy.

"Hi Mrs Devitt," Cody smiled.

"Cody love.." Finn's mother hugged and pecked his cheek. Like he was one of hers. Oh Cody was most definitely IN with the clan.

"How is he doing?"

"It's more serious than he thought, took a couple of hours longer. They definitely think he'll be gone 6 months."

"Oh Finny...to finally make it and have it snatched away," sighed Cody, pulling up a chair, "I've lost so much respect for Rollins. I bet Dean is loving this...anyhoo, I've brought a few things..."

He began to place the various accoutrements he'd brought with him on the large bed.

"Some Lego...for when he can start using that again, some of that tea he likes, a new friend for his collection (Finn's mother gave a small laugh at the sight of the soft toy), and, courtesy of my amazing wife, a Porter cake."

"Oh bless ya darlin," FInn's mother said, "He'll really appreciate all of this. I dunno when he'll wake up, poor lad was running on zero sleep. I'll let you have a chat to him. Call me if anything happens, I'll go get a coffee."

She gave his shoulder a squeeze and left the room.

Cody sighed once more.

It should be Sami Zayn here, not him.

Where the fuck was Karl Anderson? This was his fucking BOYFRIEND?

"Um...Mrs Devitt?"

"Yes love?"

"Has...Karl Anderson been in touch?"

"Only the odd text," she replied.

"Asshole. Nice to see where his priorities lie."

"Don't say that."

"Mrs D. You know what you and I have been discussing."

"I know love. But let's not. In case he wakes up and hears."

"Good point."

"I'll be back in fifteen."

Cody waited for the door to close, before shuffling up close to the fast-asleep patient. He looked so cute like this. He didn't snore. His pouty lips parted. Cody stroked the pretty face.

"Miss you," he whispered, "Shit me up when I saw those photos of you in a sling. I couldn't watch Raw. If only you knew Finny. There's so much you need to know baby. No...I'm not leaving Stephen for you. But...you're still my best friend. I know you won't hear me, you're probably catching up on a shit load of sleep. Your so-called boyfriend could not be assed to come and see you. I've come all the way from Stephen's Toronto home yet he couldn't even hope on a flight to Alabama from New York? Finny...you can stop pretending girl. You don't love him. You're in love with Sami. I can see it. Your mom can see it. Your dad can see it. Your brothers can all see it. Your sister can. Becky Lynch can. Hell, i think even Kevin Owens can. Did you hear the commentary during Sami's match against Rollins? Speaking of Rollins. He's an asshole for this. I know you shouldn't blame the opponent but it's funny how you've been put on the shelf by the boyfriend of a guy who hates you and was jealous of our friendship. I've been trying to get hold of Sami but since Raw, he's not shown up anywhere...he should be here Finny. You need him, and he needs you."

Finn made a noise in his slumber and he slowly and painfully shuffled around towards Cody, still out of it.

Cody reached for his good arm and clutched Finn's hand.

"I have my Angle match next week," he said, "Shitting myself, not gonna lie. Awww...just...all I want is to see you and Sami happy. The triad was a mess and should have never happened. I shouldn't have involved myself with Sami and you...I mean, you cheated on Wade with him. OK, and with me as well, but...you obviously deep down knew Sami was the one you wanted. I know you got...ahem..hung up on my dick. And that's flattering...but...I just feel like I stole Sami from you. You went to Karl on the rebound, Finny. I know Sami faked it a bit with me. I can't believe I fell for it. Don't be mad at him still, Finny. I forgave him cos I still miss his ray of sunshine ass. Aw man. This whole year has been one hot mess. You should use this as a means to start afresh. And for God's sake tell Sami how you feel."

Finn made a cute mewling sound.

His eyes were fluttering.

"Mmm...mm..."

"You're coming round at last!" Cody was beaming, "Lemme just go get your mom."

"Mmm..." Cody felt Finn's hand clutch his tight.

"Hey hey...leggo.."

"Sss...mmm.."

"Don't try to talk Finny...mind that shoulder.."

Finn's eyes slowly opened.

"S...Sam...Sami..." he rasped.

If Cody wasn't so sure he was right before now...this was confirmation. Finn could have said 'Chad' or 'Karl'.

Obviously only one person was residing in his subconscious right now.

Those sparkling emeralds were now fully open.

"Sami?"

"It's me Finny. Coddles."

Finn slowly and painfully shuffled upwards.

"Ah ah ah...stay. I'm just gonna find your mom."

"Coddles? That you? Recognise your aftershave.."

"Yeah hehe..it's me. Hey gurl."

Finn gave a small smile.

Cody could tell he was VERY sore. And no wonder.

Finn used his good arm to give a tiny wave.

Awwww.

"Just keep lying there, I can show you what I've got you," Cody was just texting Finn's mother, urging her to come back stat. But it wasn't bad news.

"Is it me title?"

"Sssh. Just some stuff that might ease the pain. Some of that tea you like. A porter cake. Brandi made it. I'm sure it won't be as amazing as your mom's but I think it will be; if you've already got this Lego set I can return it...oh...and a new friend."

"Awwwww..." Finn's eyes sparkled as Cody handed him the soft toy giraffe. He cuddled it like a homesick child. Oh that was just too precious. He then bounced the toy up Cody's arm, making it 'snuffle' him; "Hi Cody. My name is Stardust."

"Finny...anyone told you how fucking adorable you can be?"

"I do try. So is ma about?"

"On her way back."

"Where's Sami?"

"I dunno gurl. I've been trying to get hold of him."

"His ankle was hurt.."

"I know. I think it may be a work. Otherwise, that was shady as fuck, him getting an injury one day after you."

"But that means we can recover together.." sighed Finn, voice still raspy and feeling extremely groggy. He was in a lot of pain.

"Yeah...about that.."

"Coddles...I need to tell you something," Finn said, "Now you're here. In person. With me...oooh...hi ma."

"Love.."

Cody climbed out of his chair to be polite as mother and son embraced.

"Group hug.." Finn begged.

Cody obeyed and joined in. Another defining moment in their friendship. But it lacked something without Sami here.

"I think I have another son now," laughed FInn's mother.

"He's not pretty enough," Finn smiled.

Yay. The mischievous sparkle was coming back into his eyes.

"So what did you need to tell me Finny?" asked Cody, looking over his shoulder, "Cos..ya know...your mom is here and stuff."

"Actually, ma, I need you to listen to this too," Finn said, "Ow...ow...need some painkillers...no Coddles, it's fine, please. I'm thirty five not five."

He squeezed his new toy giraffe to try and ease the throbbing in his upper body. Sorry Stardust.

"Actually," Cody said, "I think you should name him Link."

"Sorry, you bought me him, so Stardust it is."

"But I want to leave Stardust behind."

"Well...seeing as I can't so much as hear the word link, even with stuff like chains, without thinking of you and Zelda...OK...(he put on a high pitched voice) Hi Cody. My name is Link!"

"I think the drugs have made ya loopy," his mother shook her head.

"Not that loopy," Finn said, "So yeah, I have something that I must confess to both of you. I have already told Noam. It just sorta slipped out. But you should be the ones to know..."

"We know, Finny," Cody said simply.

Finn frowned.

His mother just gave him a warm smile.

"Nobody is judging you," Cody said, "It was pretty obvious for a while. Sometimes it takes a while to realise how things are. Plus, the first word you said when you came round was his name."

"Really? Sorry I'm still a wee bit...groggy...and hungry actually."

"I'll go and get you some chocolate," his mother got to her feet, sensing the boys wanted to talk alone.

"Thank you ma," Finn shot her, as much as he could manage, his big cute smile. He turned back to Cody, "Wow...am I that obvious?"

"I am observant, remember? I can spot the signs."

"Of course..."

"Yeah. Could you take a photo of me and tweet it? Gotta keep the fans updated."

"I have a better idea," Cody said, "What's your passcode."

"1207. Yeah. I'm a mess."

COdy giggled. Oh Finn. Though he would have guessed Finn would have changed his passcode to Sami's birthday. His lock screen was Karl (Cody eyerolled) but the wallpaper on the menu was of Sami.

"Smile cutie," Cody opened the camera.

Finn attempted another adorable grin.

Cody sent it via WhatsApp

 ** _Fergal Devitt:_**  
 _Hi Sambo *waving girl emoji* *kissy emoji*_

He attached the photo.

"What did you write, please nothing flirty," pleaded Finn.

"I used the kiss emoji," Cody grinned.

Buzz.

"Oh he's alive then," Cody snarked.

 ** _Rami Sebei:_**  
 _Hi slugger...thank God you're OK. Sorry I've been quiet lately, is Cody mad? *blush emoji*_

"Gimme that," Finn said, heart beating at the prospect of speaking to Sami. He fired up Facetime.

"Finny...you need to rest."

"No. Want to speak to the light of my life."

"He hates being called Sunshine Sami doesn't he?"

"He secretly loves it," Finn said, eyes glittering with happiness as Sami showed up on the screen, looking bleary eyed. He'd just woken up.

Well, it was barely 6 in the morning. Cody had come straight from the airport, it was an overnight flight from Toronto.

"Hi Fergal," Sami gave a sleepy wave, "Aww look at you...ow that shoulder."

"Hi Sambo," beamed Finn, "So lovely to see your face. You have no idea."

"I've not slept," Sami said, "45 minutes."

"Sambo you need to sleep."

"I was worried about you," Sami said, "So surgery went good?"

"Yeah...a little longer. Doctors think the injury was more serious than first thought. But I can bore you with that later. I have a visitor. Say hi sweets."

"Hey Sami," Cody leaned in, "How's your ankle?! You've been quiet on me since Monday!"

"A work, yeah,...um...about Monday," Sami said, "Boys. Sorry to hijack your R and R Fergal. But just don't want you to think I've been ignorant. I have a huge problem."

"Sami, now's not the time for smut," Cody joked.

"It's not like that," Sami said, sighing, "You better have a nurse on call Fergal. Because this news is big..."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
